


夜有孤星入眠

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 254,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 达米安中心集，包含短篇、长篇、坑无翻译CP包含dickdami，无cp，brudami已经po过的不会再放进来





	1. Chapter 1

本篇为达米安韦恩中心集  
CP单一但各篇章不同，多为dickdami，偶有几篇brudami，timkon  
尽量将所有写过的都集中在这里  
不包含翻译  
感谢各位！


	2. 糟糕观影体验 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢lemon drop太太为我开启了一扇新世界的大门。  
> 强力推荐《HP阅读未来》  
> 所以这里是蝙蝠家一起看BVR

那就像是一个闪光。  
蝙蝠侠猛地睁开眼睛，他发现他坐在一张沙发的中间，他的孩子们昏睡在一旁，把他围在中间。周围看起来非常熟悉，红棕色的地毯，熊熊燃烧的壁炉，墙上美丽的油画，一张长长的沙发，正对着的巨大的电视。  
这一切看上去就像是一个普通的大厅。  
“唔……”夜翼舒展开四肢，他似乎还没发现发生了什么，“B？！”他睁大眼睛，为蝙蝠侠的全副武装感到莫名其妙。“叫醒其他人，我们有麻烦了。”布鲁斯简短的说，眼睛还在扫视这周围，寻找违和的地方。  
迪克很快恢复了冷静，他点了点头，推了推其他人。这动作就像一个触发条件，每一个昏睡的人都迅速地转醒，并在第一时间异口同声的发出了疑问，“我（你）怎么在这儿？发生了什么？”  
达米安第一时间去摸他的长刀，却一脸震惊停了下来，“父亲，我的装备……”他发现他身上所有的可攻击的小玩意都不见了，而对此，杰森颇有微词。“干！这次是他妈的哪个婊子养的混球？”  
提姆看向了布鲁斯，“蝙蝠侠？这到底是怎么回事？”  
而不等布鲁斯回答，一个声音突然闯入，打断了他们，“哈！你们都醒了！这可真是太好了！”  
那是一个尖细的就像是小孩子的声音，所有人都抬头看了过去。一个蓝莹莹的小鸟蹲在壁炉的边台上歪着头注视着他们，“欢迎！欢迎客人们！”它振翅高飞盘旋在空中，躲过了好几只鞋子。  
“冷静！”布鲁斯低声的要求他的孩子们，“这只是一个传话工具。”  
达米安不满的“啧”了一声。  
“聪明！聪明的蝙蝠侠！”小鸟悬停在空中，不再假装自己是一只真鸟，“我只是希望你们帮忙完成一件事。”尖利的声音让提姆皱起了眉毛。  
“什么？”迪克谨慎的追问。  
小蓝鸟指向大屏幕，“魔法希望你们看一部电影。”它简洁明了的说，而他们一头雾水。  
“电影？”迪克眨眨眼睛。  
“魔法？”提姆则注意到了这个。  
“我们？”杰森怪叫。  
“搞什么鬼！”达米安气愤的说。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，他试图得到更多信息，“什么电影？为什么？看完电影就可以了吗？”  
小蓝鸟低头用尖尖的喙开始梳理羽毛，这使得它的声音模糊了起来，“你们看电影就知道了，完成这个魔法，这一切就会结束！”它再度展翅，落在了吊灯上，“谨记这里的一切都无法损毁，电影就要开始了！开始了！”声音渐渐消失，小鸟歪头闭上了眼睛。  
提示到此结束。  
布鲁斯转向他的孩子们，他们正热烈的表达自己的意见，甚至过于热烈。  
“我觉得我们应该看完电影。”提姆显然觉得相比什么都没有的情况下破除魔法还不如完成魔法。  
“哈！要是你出去发现哥谭街上罪犯满地跑，可别怪自己！”达米安完全不相信这个听起来无害的要求，他深深地担忧着外界的安全。提姆和达米安怒目而视。  
“喔！这听起来就像是家庭电影之夜！就是缺了点爆米花！”迪克还没说完就惊喜的发现桌子上出现了一大桶的黄油爆米花，黄澄澄的爆米花热乎乎地散发着香甜的气息。他完全放松。  
“谁他妈要过电影之夜，这什么鬼魔法？”杰森抱怨，他的手指蜷缩在一起，捏出咔咔的声音。  
布鲁斯敲了敲桌子，让他们安静下来。他环视一圈，“目前来说，最好的办法是完成这个魔法。”  
“可是——”达米安抗议，布鲁斯没给他机会。  
“——魔法不是那么简单的事。至于哥谭，超人和我今晚本有场会面，万一这个魔法是在拖延时间，”布鲁斯冷笑两声，“我可以让超人破例一次。”  
一片静默之中，迪克勇敢地开口了，“所以，你原来说的今晚的那个约会是——”  
“闭嘴，傻屌。”杰森黑着一张脸。  
达米安震惊的看着布鲁斯，“父亲！”他张牙舞爪的抗议被迪克圈在了怀里，“放开我，格雷森！父亲！你应该给我一个解释！”“冷静，冷静，小D！”  
提姆翻了个白眼，指了指屏幕，“既然我们达成了一致，那最好还是看着屏幕，电影开始了。”  
【黑色的屏幕亮起，灰蒙蒙的天上落着雪（迪克嘟囔了一句，“呃哦。”）镜头拉长，雪地里蝙蝠车的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，画面在车灯中闪成全白。车里的蝙蝠侠一推手杆，车持续加速，扬长而去，镜头在路牌上停了一会。  
“WELCOME TO ICHABOD—GOTHAMCITY 60 MILES”】  
“等等！这是动画？这是蝙蝠车？”杰森张大嘴巴，而其他人也一脸茫然，“这是我们的动画电影？”  
“有可能。”布鲁斯承认，他出乎意料的很冷静，“继续看下去。”  
【“我已经在考虑报警说你偷车了。”蝙蝠侠说。】  
杰森哽住了一下。  
提姆若有所思，“这声音还挺像你的，不过你听起来有点生气。”  
布鲁斯没回答。  
【一阵烟尘之中，罗宾落地，“我可想听到那句话了，‘你好，警察吗？我儿子偷走了蝙蝠车’”。“你觉得那很好玩？”】  
“咳咳，小恶魔？”提姆手中的爆米花掉了下来，电影会在他们说话的时候停下来，这可真是……方便。他转头看看达米安，又看看屏幕里的罗宾。  
迪克揉了揉达米安，客观的评价，“声音和长相都挺可爱的。”杰森嫌恶的看了迪克一眼。“你说真的？”  
“tt，我才不是这样的。”达米安拍掉了迪克作怪的手，补充道，“我也不需要偷父亲的蝙蝠车。”  
“因为你不把未经同意的动用叫做偷。”布鲁斯淡淡的说。  
达米安撇了撇嘴。“那车都是我改装的。”  
【“有点，是我打电话叫你来这碰头的不是吗？”“三年前被洪水破坏的城镇和哥谭的小孩失踪有什么关系？”  
罗宾抬头，一块破旧的招牌落入了他的眼睛，“SCHOTT’S TOYS”，他轻声的说，“也许没关系，但我觉得有点奇怪，每个失踪的孩子玩的玩具都产自这里。”从建筑物的窗子里，看见他跑向了这里。  
“那你应该早点和我分享这个线索。”“但你也可以这样回答：‘做的不错，罗宾’。但我大概想多了。”罗宾一点点的沿着墙壁过去，砰砰的配乐令人提心吊胆。“我还在一英里之外，在我到之前什么也别做。”  
罗宾巴上了窗户边，“名誉保证，我什么也不会做。”他打开了窗子。】  
“小恶魔典型作风，表面一套背后一套。”杰森点评，迪克用一言难尽的表情望着他，“……我没想到这话是你说的。”  
布鲁斯叹气，“你们都一样。”  
达米安坐在迪克腿上，啜吸着果汁，一脸不屑，“切，肯定是玩偶师。”  
提姆皱眉，“就我一个人觉得音乐暗示了什么吗？”  
迪克和杰森回答他，“因为这是（恐怖）电影啊！”  
【罗宾跃入窗子，落入了黑暗之中。他打开电筒，（提姆：红外成像呢？）一边深入，一边探查。无数的无脸娃娃悬挂在上面，（“恶心！”达米安嫌弃的说，），罗宾露出了嫌恶的表情，他继续往前走，一只老鼠被他惊动跑走了。“记得，罗宾，为了正义——”蝙蝠侠的声音响起，罗宾对景象皱眉，随口接上，“——而非复仇。”】  
“哦，所以蝙蝠侠根本没信前面那句担保咯？”提姆感到有点好笑。  
“哼。”布鲁斯回应。  
“你们不觉得这句口号挺棒的吗。”迪克兴致勃勃的说，他咳了咳，正经而严肃的说，“为了正义，而非复仇！”  
“傻逼。”杰森和达米安达成了一致。  
【罗宾推开门，走下了楼梯。“这里的原主名叫温斯洛·肖特，一个变态杀手。”他的手电四处照射，扫到了台子上一些染血的白布，以及后面的手术器械和恶心的碎肉。同时蝙蝠侠接上，“因为他的儿子安唐作为主要受害者的证词，他在十二年前就入了狱，”罗宾走向后面堆积的铁笼，“他的儿子后来接手了产业，还干得很不错，直到洪水毁了一切。”  
罗宾蹲下，看着被手电的光照射出来的蜷缩的孩子，“算不上重大新闻，你是怎么……哦，你的专长。”一个孩子突然抓住了栏杆，吸引了罗宾的注意，随着光的移动更多的孩子出现在各个铁笼里。“被困的……孩子们。”】  
“哦哦哦！接下来是不是该玩偶师出场了？”迪克被达米安嫌弃的塞了一大口爆米花，“谁都知道！”  
“这话听起来像是你们没磨合多久，对彼此都还不熟悉。”提姆分析道，布鲁斯同意他的观点。  
“闭嘴，我等着罗宾把那家伙揍一顿呢。”杰森显然已经入戏了。  
“等着吧，我肯定会把那家伙揍得落花流水！”达米安看起来恨不得亲身上阵。  
【“你在担心……这些小东西？”幽魂似的声音飘散，罗宾背后的门被打开，一个巨大的人影出现（“来了！”）。音乐随之一变，孩子们退缩进黑暗里。“不必了。”他丢下污物桶，脸上的娃娃面具可笑可怕，“你看，我爱他们，超出你所知的爱。”  
罗宾皱眉，（提姆：“你会有皱纹的。”达米安：“闭嘴。”）“肖特？”玩偶师走近，“安唐·肖特还是个小孩子的时候就死了，怪物夺走了他的纯真，（“呕，”杰森作出怪脸。）我不是安唐，我是玩偶师。”跟着诡异的音乐，他拉动了铁链，罗宾四处张望。  
机关落下，瘦小的被改造的孩子们出现，“我竭尽所能的帮助小东西——”数个小怪物站定了，“——在这个悲伤而冷酷的世界生存。”头发稀疏，佝偻着背，脸上带着娃娃面具的怪物们逼近罗宾，他怒喊道，“变态！你会为此付出代价的！”玩偶师轻蔑，“保护我，孩子们，就像我保护你们一样！”玩偶们和罗宾缠斗到一起。（“放松，格雷森！”达米安挣扎。）罗宾一脚踢飞一个，又用头撞晕电锯玩偶。忽然屋顶炸开，蝙蝠机悬停在上面，而蝙蝠侠展开斗篷，安全落地。】  
“哇哦！这个出场倒是酷炫得很有你的风格！从天而降搞定一切”杰森有点酸溜溜的，他并不承认刚才罗宾被围攻的时候他连口水都没喝。  
“蝙蝠侠来的正好！”提姆很高兴。  
“我能一个人搞定。”达米安不满的说，但迪克微微一笑，“可是蝙蝠侠和罗宾是搭档。”  
“说得对。”布鲁斯补充，“更何况，我是你父亲。”  
【“我能照顾好自己。”罗宾不满，（提姆：“哦哦！”）“又或者你可以这样回答，‘谢谢，蝙蝠侠’。不过，我猜我想多了。”蝙蝠侠毫不客气的回答。】  
“……”提姆僵硬地回头，“你们两……”  
“有其父必有其子。”杰森沉痛的说。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”迪克顿了一下，奇怪的说，“你们不觉得小D和B这样前后讲，特别好笑吗？哈哈哈！”  
“那是句讽刺。”达米安回嘴，“父亲，我们才不是这么讲话的！”  
“我们当然不是。”布鲁斯说，“不过有人是说过我该有点幽默感了？”  
“千万别！”提姆惊恐的说，而布鲁斯的表情写着你们所有人都被他耍了，“这也是个幽默。”他促狭的说。  
“……这一点也不好笑！”杰森翻白眼。  
【火焰枪射出了长长的火焰，却在间隙被蝙蝠镖插中。蝙蝠侠和罗宾各跳开一边。蝙蝠侠被玩偶们缠住了，而罗宾则去追了逃跑的玩偶师。“罗宾，不！”（杰森：“……别看我。”）蝙蝠侠望了一眼跑走的罗宾，丢下了烟雾弹。怪物们跳进烟雾里，晕倒在地，旁边的孩子们咳嗽。（达米安：“为什么他们没晕？！”）蝙蝠侠走过去，用蝙蝠镖劈开了铁索，“你们安全了，我保证。”他向孩子们伸出手。那个小女孩冲了出来，抱住了蝙蝠侠。他顿了一下，反抱住了小女孩。“你们安全了”。他在女孩的哭泣声中说。】  
“呃哦！”迪克朝布鲁斯挤挤眼睛，“这电影把你搞得挺温情的？”  
“呵呵，我一定会是出幻觉了吧。”杰森扭头，伸手敲了敲布鲁斯的胸甲，发出了“哐哐”两声。“说真的，她怎么没撞晕呢？”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯抓住他，然后搂住了他和提姆，“我不介意拥抱。”他伸出另一只手，艰难的搂过迪克，以及他怀里的达米安。所有人都挤得有点痛，但没人挣开，最多嘟囔两句“把手放下去，格雷森。”“杰，你的手肘移开好吗，我要吐了。”……  
“哦，呃，谢谢？”提姆代表大家羞涩的说。  
【玩偶师跑在树林里（提姆：“下着大雪，他穿短袖？”迪克：“因为是疯子嘛。”），喘息声特别清晰。一把蝙蝠镖飞来，插在了他面前，吓了他一跳。“在那些笼子里的有些孩子都要死了。”罗宾冰冷而愤怒的声音响起，玩偶师转过身哀声辩解，“有些人必须牺牲，这样他人才能得以存活。”  
话音未落，达米安一脚踹飞了他，（杰森：“干得好！”）他晕头转向的趴倒在地。罗宾冷声，“闭嘴！”玩偶师带着哭腔，“作为孩子，他们很无助，但作为玩偶，变成玩偶之后，就没人能伤害他们了，没人能……”（提姆：“恶心。”）罗宾打断他，冷漠的说，“你想知道无助的感觉？”一把蝙蝠镖被他握在手里，“让我来教你。”】  
“喔，这下你没法说可爱了吧，”杰森灌下一杯啤酒，“这小子完全学到了恐吓啊！”  
“等等，这是恐吓吧？”提姆对罗宾的皱眉终于没再说什么了。“我是说你不会真动手吧？”  
“别傻了，我要动手也不会是这个瘪三。”达米安不屑地拿空饮料杯丢向了提姆。  
“我觉得还是很可爱，”迪克坚持道，“他声音多可爱啊，简直就像是小猫一样！”他丝毫没发现达米安愤怒的盯着他。  
布鲁斯决定把话吞下去。  
【绝望的玩偶师被罗宾往后拉，他哭求，罗宾抓住了蝙蝠镖。“你怎么就不明白呢？我爱他们，我爱他们！”  
罗宾怒喝一声，将他一把推在地上，“该死的，闭嘴！不然我就把你的心脏挖出来！你听见了吗？”罗宾凑近脸，凶恶的说，“我会把你的心挖出来！”玩偶师在他狰狞的语气下瑟瑟发抖，僵持几秒之后，罗宾泄愤的推开了玩偶师，在玩偶师的惊喘中，蝙蝠镖深深地扎入了地上。  
罗宾咬牙走开，“为了正义，而非复仇……”他一遍遍地重复。】  
“……新手上路？”杰森调侃，他递给了提姆一杯咖啡。  
“听这音乐，我有种不祥的预感。”提姆喃喃自语，而达米安皱着眉靠在迪克身上，“难得同感。”  
“所以我们没得出场吗？”迪克试图岔开话题。  
“安静。”布鲁斯说，“我在路上。”  
“好幽默。”杰森说。  
【一声惨叫，罗宾惊讶回头，玩偶师松开了举着的木头，捂住左胸缓缓倒下，露出了他背后的人——利爪。（所有人：“什么！！”）  
“别怀疑你的天性。”他冷酷的说，手中的心脏还在跳动。罗宾一脸震惊，而利爪很快就消失在了夜空。与此同时，蝙蝠侠出现了。（迪克：“哦。不。不不不。”）  
“你做了什么？”他看到那把蝙蝠镖，语气沉痛。罗宾还在看着夜空，蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲，“你做了什么？！”（提姆小声的说：“千万别……”）罗宾不可置信的回头，“你认为我……？”  
“经过了这么多个月的相处，我教了你这么多，你还是变成了你外公所期望的杀手。”罗宾唾声，“我本能轻易做到！但我没有！我尊重你！”警车响起，“警察来了，还有更多的人在路上”蝙蝠侠说，“所以是谁干的？”  
罗宾沉默了几秒，“你自己查去！”转身跑掉了，“罗宾！”蝙蝠侠大喊，但罗宾跑远了。  
蝙蝠侠低头，从玩偶师下面摸出了一根羽毛。】  
“我靠靠靠靠靠！”杰森大叫，“老家伙，你脑子被驴踢了吗？”  
“利爪，居然有利爪！”提姆说，“这才是大问题，这部电影想说什么？”  
“父亲……”达米安情绪低落。“你居然不相信我……”  
“B。”迪克只说了这么一句，但一句就够了。他满脸写着他很失望。  
布鲁斯张口结舌，“那不是我！”他搂紧达米安，有气无力的反驳。  
“哦，够了吧，那差不多就是你。”但杰森缓和了点语气，“你最好希望你在这部里不会有更多的混账话了。”  
“……没人关心利爪吗？”提姆按着额头。  
“我很关心。”迪克阴郁的说，“而且我觉得你和我肯定有同一个想法。”  
“哎……”所有人都叹了口气。  
【标题打出，“蝙蝠侠大战罗宾”】  
“什么！！！！！！！！”迪克睁大眼睛，完全没有提到猫头鹰就算了，这个惊悚的标题是什么意思啊！  
“咳咳咳，”杰森被啤酒呛着了，他咳了半天才缓过来，笑了起来。“我觉得我开始喜欢你了，小恶魔。”  
“这不可能！”达米安大叫，他看着布鲁斯，低声说，“这不可能。”  
“我觉得是标题党。”提姆安慰达米安，“你五分钟不到就会被蝙蝠侠打败，怎么可能为此拍一部电影。”  
达米安迅速黑了脸，霍霍磨牙。“我相信我可以在五分钟内放倒你。”  
“……冷静。”布鲁斯若有所思的搓揉着手指。


	3. 糟糕观影体验 02

【“我的天啊，阿尔弗雷德，这太完美了。”一个陌生的女声从韦恩大宅里传来，“每种配料都新鲜而有机，都是布鲁斯老爷的农场直送。”老管家站在长桌的一边，收走了餐具，对金发的女士解释道。布鲁斯就坐在长桌的对面。“你会做饭，做清洁，还管理大宅的日常，这太了不起了。”  
镜头拉近，金发女郎（罗宾们习以为常的叹气。）笑着说。老管家侧身，“那你应该看看我在舞台上的表演，范纳弗女士。我演的福斯塔夫甚至比我做的酒焖鸡好。”（达米安：“真的吗？”）女士笑的很开心，“他可真有意思。”  
布鲁斯坐在对面，“当我还很小的时候，我是，嗯，可以说是很严肃的孩子。”】  
“不难想象你以前的样子。”杰森看了看布鲁斯好像永远苦大仇深的脸，鉴于这是他们的电影，那么摘下头罩似乎就容易理解了。“可能只是年龄缩小了。”  
“你想看的话，我的战利品里有收缴的年龄激光枪。”提姆头也没抬，把杰森噎了个半死，  
“真的吗？”迪克的眼睛闪闪发亮，达米安没说话，但他显然成功的传递了期待的暗示。  
“不行。”布鲁斯一口否决，无视四个孩子失望的眼神。  
【女士调侃，“不像现在的滑稽莽夫吗？”  
“阿尔弗雷德是唯一一个能让我开怀大笑的人。”布鲁斯没有理她，说完了话。】  
“哦，布鲁斯。”迪克拿着那种让布鲁斯毛骨悚然的眼神看着他，“哦，提醒我以后多去看看阿福。”  
“我怀念阿福的咖啡了。”提起了那位受他们所有人尊敬的老人，提姆喃喃自语。一种低落的情绪蔓延开来，所有人都对那位总是留在宅子里，为他们担忧，在夜巡之后等着他们安全回去的老人感到了无法言语的惭愧内疚。“好吧，迪基，我答应你下次我会来的。记得通知我。”杰森呼出一口气，假装对迪克的惊讶表示的淡定。  
“希望潘尼沃斯没忘记去遛提图斯。”达米安忧心忡忡的提起了他的宠物。  
“他不会的，他一直都很关心我们。”布鲁斯柔声道。  
【“经过三个月的相处，我觉得我也可以了。”范纳弗暗示道，（对此，所有人都撇了撇嘴。）  
“你可以，萨曼莎。”布鲁斯顿了一下，“你确实可以。不止如此，你还能做到更多。”  
他起身，拉起了萨曼莎。“我有些东西想给你看。”“我打赌是你的卧室，”她调笑道（杰森：“她基本已经摸清了你。”），但布鲁斯显得很严肃。“现在还太早了，不如来看看这个。”他们来到了一间房间，里面摆着哥谭的模型。“你的新嗜好？”  
“其实是老嗜好了，”萨曼莎走向模型，“关照并满足哥谭。”她点了点头，“这就是为什么我们走在了一起，不是吗？（提姆：“你什么时候谈的这么深入了？”）韦恩家族和范纳弗家族（布鲁斯冷漠：“不认识。”）数代以来都在努力让这个城市变的更伟大。”他们围着这个模型行走。  
“我父亲常说，‘浮生若梦，为欢几何’。挺伤感的话，我知道，但我一直记得这句话，即使在我父母死了之后。”他低头，萨曼莎走了过去，被布鲁斯搂住。“与其关注那些恶魔，那些阴暗，还有哥谭那些不好的地方，那些我这些年一直内疚的事情（杰森：“……都说了别看我。”），现在该关注这个城市有多么独特了。”随着他的话，蓝色的构图出现在模型之上，勾勒出新哥谭的蓝图。“还有，在未来，她可以，或者说，会变得多棒。但在我们建设它之前，我们必须有梦想。幸运的是，”布鲁斯抬起头，“我有与之相配的想象力和资金去完成这两者。”（提姆：“所以你为什么要和她合作？既然你都有的话。”）  
“而在他们笔下，你居然只是一个家产亿万的浪荡子弟。”她吻向布鲁斯的嘴唇。  
他微微一笑，“别担心，浪荡子也在呢。”他们的唇齿相缠。】  
“说真的？三个月交往的女人就让你说出了对哥谭的构想？”提姆郁闷的说，“这接下来不会变成烂俗黄片？”  
“闭嘴，德雷克。父亲才不是烂俗黄片的男主角！”达米安捍卫布鲁斯的话让他哭笑不得。  
“……真要是那样，我这辈子就得ED。”杰森利索的捂住眼睛，“迪基，好了叫我。”  
“哇，太认真了，杰。”迪克笑嘻嘻的说。  
【一阵呼噜声响起，（所有人看向达米安：“……”）布鲁斯和萨曼莎分开。穿着半长袖的高领黑色毛衣，达米安躺在沙发上，看样子就像是看书睡着了。他睁开眼，伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，一派天真，“哦，我本来在读书，一定是睡着了。发生……发生了什么事了？（达米安：“这个演技逊透了。”）”  
萨曼莎反应了过来，“哦，呃，请问这是哪位呢？”（迪克：“三个月了，她都不知道小D？”）  
达米安站了起来，“我是达米安，是布鲁斯的……”  
布鲁斯打断他，“我的被监护人。……他很快就会是了。”】  
“父亲！”达米安震惊而失落，“你！你怎么能！”他紧紧地抓住了迪克的手，咬住了嘴唇。  
迪克任由达米安握住他，他失望的对布鲁斯摇了摇头。“Man，这事可做得不怎么样。”  
“想打架的话，免费帮你一次，小鬼。”刚刚睁开眼的杰森冷笑两声。  
提姆叹了一口气。“布鲁斯……。”他话里话外都是隐隐的不赞同。  
“……说了不是我。”布鲁斯叹气，喝了一杯伏特加，望着所有不满的孩子们。“我为你们所有人而骄傲。”他干巴巴的挤出来。  
“老招数。”迪克摇头晃脑。杰森朝达米安比了一个约定依然算数的手势。  
“管用就行。”布鲁斯拿走了达米安的咖啡。“喝果汁。”  
“tt”  
【“今晚真是双重惊喜啊。”萨曼莎微笑。  
“达米安的身世坎坷（提姆：“噗。”）我还不想让那些狗仔队来打扰他。所以我们一直——”布鲁斯蹲下来看着达米安。“——把我藏起来。”达米安面无表情的接上。“只是在等文件完成。”布鲁斯揉了揉达米安的头发，达米安皱起鼻子，（杰森：“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”）“然后我们就能骄傲的向外宣布我们家族的新成员。”达米安不开心的皱起了脸，（迪克：“天啦，这个表情好可爱！”达米安：“并没有！”）“不过我本应该早点告诉你的。但是……”  
女郎弯下腰来，捏住了达米安的脸颊，（提姆：“他看上起气鼓鼓的要炸了。”达米安：“德雷克！放手！”）“不，这没什么。你照顾这个不幸的孩子，给了他更好生活的机会。”  
达米安不满的揉着脸，（布鲁斯：“达米安，对提姆好点，他只是想关爱你。”达米安：“什么！他明明只是觉得很好玩！”）  
一阵电话铃响起，萨曼莎看了一眼布鲁斯，按掉了电话。“该死，紧急董事会。”（迪克：“以我丰富的经验我觉得……”达米安：“你闭嘴。”）  
“一切都还好吗？”布鲁斯站起来。  
“我会告诉他们改时间的。”萨曼莎说。  
“不，你去吧。我们来日方长。（提姆：“你真的认真的？”）”布鲁斯阻止了她。  
萨曼莎收起电话，“我期待着下一次约会。”她给了一个投入的结束吻，而达米安一脸无趣，（杰森：“老家伙你真能浪。”）“我也很期待再一次见到你，达米安。”她示好的伸出手，达米安敷衍的握了握。（达米安：“我要忍不住了。”）  
“明天给你电话。”她飞吻，走了。】  
迪克咳嗽了一下，他郑重的说，“布鲁斯，我不觉得这个女人适合你。以我看电影的丰富经验，我跟你说，这里面肯定有阴谋……”  
达米安叹了口气。“闭嘴，格雷森，我们都知道你对电影的糟糕品味。”  
杰森插了句嘴，“不过长得挺好看的，我不介意搞点风流韵事。”提姆震惊的看着他，“你你你，你居然不介意和布鲁斯约会过的女人？”杰森哽住了。  
布鲁斯又喝了一杯伏特加才能心平气和的讲话，“第一，我很久都没有这么做了。第二，这是部电影！！！！！”  
“哦，好吧。”孩子们不敢再抱怨了。  
“那超人的约会……”迪克被达米安捅了一把。  
【达米安抱着书看着门口。“你一直都醒着，对不对？”布鲁斯突然说。  
“也不是一直。”达米安高傲的说，“她很迷人（达米安：“别看我，父亲，我不可能这么说。”）略显浮夸，肯定有点浅薄，（提姆：“真会夸人。”）但是……”布鲁斯拿走了他怀里的书。“你在看什么？”  
“我开始看狄更斯的书了。”布鲁斯看了他一眼。  
“我又做错什么了？”达米安摊开手。  
“没事。事实上，我在你这个年纪已经看完了狄更斯的所有作品。”布鲁斯把书还给达米安。（提姆：“不敢置信你和小恶魔一样的炫耀自己。”布鲁斯：“咳，那是事实。”）  
“你看过1948年的电影版本吗？大卫·林导演的。”  
“雷霄古不是个电影爱好者。”达米安盯着还会来的书，回答道。  
“但我是，”布鲁斯按下了通讯器，“阿尔弗雷德？”“什么事，先生？”“打开放映室，准备好黄油爆米花。”“我建议好好考虑下黄油的问题。胆固醇太高了。”“你知道吗？阿福，今晚可以放纵一下。”他看着达米安。  
“来嘛？”  
达米安的表情放松下来，“可以，但我不要分享，我要自己吃一碗。”  
“我觉得这个我们还是负担的起。”】  
“这一招经久不衰啊。”迪克带着怀念的笑容说，“我还记得那种感觉。”  
“……”杰森悄悄地靠在了布鲁斯的肩旁。  
布鲁斯假装没有意识到肩上的重量，他们都心知肚明，动也不动的让杰森靠近。  
“经典招数，永不嫌老。”提姆微笑，“看起来你们感情还可以。所以为什么会打起来？”  
“……我比你们谁都想知道。”达米安抱臂。  
【达米安穿着罗宾装，穿越过庄园，激光网，反步兵地雷，高墙（杰森：“这比例厉害了，这是城墙吧？”）栏杆尖刺和最后的电击（迪克：“真的有必要吗？”布鲁斯：“有时候吧。”）。罗宾摔落在地上。布鲁斯按掉了手机。  
“你不会觉得我真的还会让你偷跑出去吧？”  
“你监视我？”达米安从地上爬起来，电击让他迟钝了一下。  
“我以为我们之间有点进展。”  
“你给我看了部电影，那就能让我像囚犯一样困在房间里吗？”达米安怒斥。  
“这是为了保护你。”布鲁斯蹲下。他搭上达米安的肩膀，却被打开了。  
“你不让达米安·韦恩出现在公众面前就已经够糟糕了，至少罗宾可以有自己的人生。”达米安指责布鲁斯，而布鲁斯一把抓住他的手。两人僵持几秒，达米安气馁的“呃！”了一声，用力抽出了手。  
“如果你让人多信任一点的话，我会的。”  
“你从来都不信任我。”达米安低头。  
“信任是要靠自己挣得的，达米安。”布鲁斯说。  
“这话还给你。”罗宾再度走开了。】  
“这下就很清楚了。”提姆若有所思。“小鬼正因为得不到爸爸的信任而在闹别扭呢，而爸爸还觉得他做的不错呢。”  
“啧，”达米安撇嘴，“信任。”  
“跟老家伙谈信任这个狗屁？看来你确实还不了解老家伙。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
“所以……利爪是诱因，”迪克说，“‘不要怀疑你的天性。’他是这么说的。所以，布鲁斯想控制达米安的杀伤力，而利爪则想培养达米安……”他的脸色渐渐变白。  
布鲁斯脸色难看的点头，“不错，所以标题的‘蝙蝠侠大战……罗宾’很有可能就是基于利爪的挑拨。”  
杰森啧啧摇头，“猫头鹰亡我……亡蝙蝠侠之心不死啊。”  
【布鲁斯正在焊接，达米安穿着便装从后面走了下来。  
他们互相瞟了一眼，之后达米安就坐在了座位上，调取了安唐·肖特的档案。机械的女声读着“玩偶师死亡”，达米安皱眉愤怒的关上了档案。“案子结束”  
他转过椅子，对着布鲁斯。“如果是我死在那个笼子里，你会……杀了他吗？”】  
“……”迪克忧伤的看着达米安和杰森。  
“……”提姆望天望地望空气。  
“……我想我们都已经知道了。”杰森干巴巴的说。  
“……鉴于我们都死过一回吗？”达米安咬着牙说。  
“……”布鲁斯抬头看天花板。  
【“我们必须比我们的本能更强，”布鲁斯转过头，摘下了防护面罩。  
“我很抱歉那天晚上跑出去。”达米安低声说，（提姆：“我已经录下来了。”达米安：“……你等死吧。”）  
“还有之前那一次。”布鲁斯穿上制服。  
“那次没那么抱歉。”达米安撇嘴，“我们阻止了玩偶师不是吗？”他紧张地握住扶手，“我被抚养长大成为一名终级战士，刺杀大师，外面没什么能伤害到我。”（迪克：“我简直为这话伤透了心。”）  
布鲁斯打开盒子，取出羽毛，“在坚硬的外壳下，你也只是个孩子。”（达米安：“啧，老话。”）  
“如果是那样，你不会把我带上街去打击变态疯子罪犯。”达米安走过来。  
“文件很快就好，那时候一切都不一样了，你会明白的。”布鲁斯解释了这么一句，走开了。  
“你去哪儿？”达米安跟着他，追问。  
“外面。”  
“那我呢？”达米安显然问不出答案，转而问道。  
“我给你找了个保姆。”布鲁斯带上面罩，开车走了。】  
“……赌我的披萨，是迪克。”杰森嚼着披萨信誓旦旦的说。  
“赌一只鞋子，你再这样说话，小恶魔就要牺牲他剩下的鞋子。”提姆回答他。  
“原来我有的出场！”迪克惊喜的睁大眼睛，抱住达米安，“我相信我们能度过一段很不错的时光。”  
“格雷森，那可不一定。”达米安幸灾乐祸的说，“我不觉得我在这部里和你很熟。”  
“……”布鲁斯只能默默地搂紧孩子们，“天啊。”


	4. 糟糕观影体验 03

【一根短棍旋转在空中，而后被人握住。（所有人：“嗯。”）穿着夜翼制服的人正在与罗宾交手，金戈交击的声音清脆频繁。（提姆：“这背景音乐像功夫片的鼓声。”）  
“你太粗心了。”迪克让短棍在双手旋转。  
“不，我只是不感兴趣。”罗宾回答。  
“那就提起兴趣来！”迪克攻了上去。两人交战，三两回合下来，达米安抓住机会，扭住迪克的手腕，敲落了一根短棍。迪克回踢一脚，摆脱开达米安。  
“我不需要一个马戏团小丑来训练我！（迪克：“你们怎么都对马戏团有偏见呢？”达米安：“……并没有。”）我的外公教会了我所有需要学习的个人战斗技巧。”音乐变得激烈，达米安与迪克再度投入缠斗。  
“而我是布鲁斯·韦恩训练的。以及他每次碰面都会狠狠地教训雷霄古一顿！”迪克在僵持之中，出言讽刺。  
“就像我现在教训你一样。”他用力量压下达米安，一个回旋踢中达米安，又一脚踢开他。达米安跑上了二楼，而迪克踩在栏杆上，追了上去。（杰森：“讲真？你非要左一脚右一脚上去？”）两个人都抛弃了武器，直接肉搏了起来。  
达米安打中了几下，随后迪克伸手拉过披风遮住他的头，冲他猛击三下（迪克：“哦，这就是我为什么讨厌披风的原因。”），然后一把把他按在了展列柜的玻璃上。】  
“这看起来确实是很愉快的时光，格雷森。”达米安环手抱臂，他面无表情让人分不出他是真心的还是在嘲讽。  
“哇哦，小恶魔生气了。”提姆朝迪克挤挤眼睛，“某人是不是该表示一下了？”  
“别动，布鲁斯，好戏上演了。”杰森按住布鲁斯，低声说。  
布鲁斯迷惑的停了下来。  
“别这样，Dami，这让我想起我们以前切磋的时候了。”迪克搂住达米安的肩膀，露出怀念的神色，“那时候我们打的比这狠多了。”  
达米安和他对视着，突然神色放松了下来，露出一个讥笑，“既然你这么怀念，那就五场。”  
“三场。”迪克轻松地回答，“我更愿意把两场省下来，带你去几家新发现的餐厅。”  
“成交，以及，没有墨西哥，我讨厌上次那家墨西哥餐厅。”达米安皱眉，看来那家餐厅给了他不小的伤害。  
“当然没有，你上次差点把店砸了。”迪克说道，他对布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了，布鲁斯？”  
“……不，没什么。”布鲁斯埋下了疑惑。  
“爱丽丝要发现兔子洞啦。”和杰森对视一眼，提姆低声说道。  
【“你真的很自以为是，不是吗？”达米安勉力说道，迪克的脸印在玻璃上，符合里面的罗宾制服。  
“纯洁而完美的迪克·格雷森，第一位罗宾。”迪克更用力的压住达米安，“在我看来，我是唯一的罗宾。”  
“在我看来，你只不过是个被同情的孤儿，但我是具有血缘的！”达米安踩上玻璃，一个翻身挣脱了迪克的束缚，凶狠地把迪克打下了二楼。迪克落在椅子上。（杰森：“迪基，好姿势。”）  
“我是他的儿子。”迪克摸了摸下巴。  
“你的确是。”】  
“……是我听错了吗？”提姆僵硬地说，他的脸苍白而恐怖，“这句话的意思……是我和杰森都不存在吗？”  
“很有可能。”布鲁斯放下杯子，“毕竟一直没有提到你们，而且，迪克也提到了‘唯一’。”  
“这TM什么狗屁电影，”杰森一拳砸在桌子上。  
“……好吧，我没什么想说的。”迪克放开了略有不满的达米安，抱了抱提米和杰森。“你们还好好的在这呢。”  
“啧，都说了这电影是坨屎了。”达米安安慰提姆说，“我怎么可能打不过格雷森？”  
“……这理由跟我有关系吗？”提姆对达米安的瑕疵必报翻了个白眼，脸色却好了很多。  
“别担心，”布鲁斯严肃的看着他们，“我相信，你们没有消失，只是，也许你们是个普通人，过着美好的生活，做着力所能及的事情，也为这个世界更美好而努力着。”布鲁斯甚至微微一笑，“不论如何，我相信，你们都是值得我骄傲的。”  
“……”所有人都红了脸。  
提姆神色复杂，他低声说，“布鲁斯说的这种生活……”  
杰森面无表情，深吸一口气，“是他所梦想的吧，给……他自己，给我们。”  
所有人凝视着他们的导师，在他们的生命里扮演父亲的角色，他有缺点，但他们不能停止爱他。  
【蝙蝠侠落在了博物馆，他走进了走廊里。  
一块招牌写着：HALL OF OWLS。  
数个猫头鹰的标本里，蝙蝠侠看见了一个标本。它的翅膀上的羽毛少了几根，（提姆：“……他们还偷标本羽毛？”）对着标本，蝙蝠侠陷入了回忆之中。  
“小心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视着你。暗影中窥视，藏身高楼间。”他的父亲坐在小布鲁斯的床边。（迪克：“天哪！”）“小心他们在壁炉边窥视着你，亦在床边伴你入眠。小心，警惕。不然他们就会让——”“——利爪来取你的头。”小布鲁斯曲腿缩在托马斯怀里，仰头看着他，一脸害怕。  
他把脸埋进被子里，只露出眼睛。“爸爸，他……他们是真的吗？”  
玛莎走了过来，坐在他身边，递给了他一杯水。】  
“父亲，母亲，很久不见。”布鲁斯柔声的念了一句，然后迅速喝了一杯伏特加，他严肃的澄清，“我从没害怕过这个歌谣！”  
“噗，”杰森在情绪的冻结之中第一个笑了出来，“所以你跟我们说的小时候英勇无畏去找猫头鹰的事情是真的吗？”  
“当然是真的，”达米安恢复了过来，“父亲没必要骗人。”  
“‘我小时候是个很严肃的人。’”提姆复述了一遍那句话，他补上一句，“那个问句真的挺严肃的。”  
“嘿，他和达米安几乎是一张脸。”迪克抱不平，“当然能想象他严肃的样子啦。”  
“……这只能证明动画缺钱而已。”提姆回答迪克，“再说了，就算脸一样，感觉也差很远。你能想象小恶魔这么缩在你怀里？”  
他一脸恶寒的看着迪克闭眼想象了起来，“算了，当我没说。”  
“……别，别跟我说你的感想。”杰森赶在迪克张嘴之前堵住了他，“我没兴趣。”  
“放过这茬吧。”达米安叹了口气，布鲁斯揉了揉他。  
【“你是问有没有一群强大而富有的人统治这座城市？”托马斯笑了两声。“他们是不是真的会派利爪出来消灭敌人？所有提到他们的存在的人？”  
“嗯哼。”小布鲁斯点了点头，双手隔着被子握住杯子喝了一口。（布鲁斯：“我可能也得喝一杯。”）  
“当然没有。”托马斯亲了亲失望的布鲁斯，玛莎拿走水杯也亲了亲他，他们给他盖上了被子。  
布鲁斯皱眉，“可是要是真有呢？”  
“这只是个故事，没有什么猫头鹰法庭。”他们走到门口，“那不是真的，就算是，你觉得我们会让不好的事发生在你身上吗？”  
小布鲁斯松开了眉头，他微微一笑，“不，永远不会。”  
“我保证，我和你母亲会一直在你身边保护着你。”  
忽然，几声枪响，落雨的小巷里，倒下了两个人影。布鲁斯跪在他们之中，双眼大睁，似乎还没反应过来发生了什么。  
他抬头，看不清面貌的凶手拔腿逃跑，而几声猫头鹰的声音响起，“咕咕、咕咕。”  
他们互相看着，直到一切远去。】  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，模糊的一切清晰了起来，他刚刚才意识到电影暂停了，而所有的孩子都默默的围在了他旁边。他想要开口，喉咙却违背意愿，肿胀的始终没能出声。  
“没事的，你还有我们，我们在这里，布鲁斯……”迪克抓着他的肩膀望着他，一遍一遍的叙述。  
“我们都是你的家人。”提姆靠在他身边，担忧的看着他。  
“父亲。”达米安伏在他腿上，“……他们是很好的人。”他的伶牙俐齿仿佛消失了。  
杰森看着他，忽然拍拍他的肩，默然的递过一支烟，“老头，抽一根吗？”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯嘶哑的说，他接过香烟，“不介意的话，我到客厅那边抽一根就好了。”他不等他们说完，就走到了客厅那边。  
【蝙蝠侠凝视过数个标本，逐渐回忆了起来。  
小布鲁斯坐在床边，他捧着相册，猫头鹰的叫声引起了他的注意，  
他抱着相框走进一间杂物间，叫声正是由此而来，一只猫头鹰筑巢在此。  
小布鲁斯注视了它一会，拿来了弓箭，射死了它。（杰森：“我该说干的好呢？还是别的？”达米安：“闭嘴。”）  
“我相信了那个故事，我真的相信了。”（迪克：“……你的声音变得好嘶哑。”）  
“我觉得是法庭杀死了他们，”布鲁斯翻阅书籍（提姆：“你查了多少书？这高度太惊人了。”布鲁斯：“没有计算机的时代烦恼。”），“我决定找到他们，并让他们为所做的一切付出代价（布鲁斯：“……（叹气）”）。”  
“我知道港口大厦是他们的总部。”一部车开过路上，“我看着他们，那些哥谭富翁和权力者。”布鲁斯翻过窗子，进入了大楼。“而如果我花足够的时间去找，我就会发现证据。”  
然而，他什么也没找到。只有落满灰尘的柜子。  
他坐在桌边，吃着三明治。“那你找到了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
他放下了三明治，把它推远了，“不，阿尔弗雷德，爸爸说的是对的。……那只是一个故事。”他趴在桌子上，哭了出来。“那只是一个故事。”】  
“……好吧，有人发现小布鲁斯的脸和达米安的是一个吗？”迪克不得不打破尴尬的气氛，而他的话并没有成功挽救，反而让现场更沉默了。  
“……得了吧，格雷森。”达米安捂住脸，他绝望的眼神里写着“你居然还选了一个德雷克说过的话！”，迪克不得不更尴尬的咳嗽了两声。  
“你没提到这部分。”杰森干巴巴的说，“我还以为是个不知死活的时期呢。”  
“其实也挺不知死活的。”提姆忍不住补充道，然后被杰森瞪了一眼。  
“那是我第一个认真侦查的东西，不过那都过去了。”布鲁斯神色复杂，他重念了一遍，“都过去了。”  
【蝙蝠侠望着一个猫头鹰崇拜的面具。  
忽然他回头，三只利爪跳了下来。（达米安抓紧了布鲁斯。）  
他们缠斗在一起，利爪的身上到处都是武器，他的靴剑很快割伤了布鲁斯。但布鲁斯反应迅速，他反击的很快，甚至扯掉了一个利爪的头罩。  
头发稀疏的怪物爬了起来，继续攻击。（达米安：“啧，更不能看了。”）第三只利爪从后飞过两把飞刀，而布鲁斯只来得及打落一把，另一把插在了他的肩上。“啊！”  
蝙蝠侠勉强与三只利爪势均力敌，但利爪的不死特性使得战斗在往不利的方向倾斜。（罗宾们：“嘶——！”）  
蝙蝠侠炸碎了一只利爪，却被另外两只联合攻击，撞碎了一个展示柜。他抓过地上的面具，打中了一只利爪，转过头去和另一只缠斗在一起。他勉力射出绳子，爬上了屋顶，可一只利爪抓住了他，他们翻滚着，撞碎了天窗，摔了下去，撞碎了化石骨架。（达米安：“父亲！”）  
蝙蝠侠靠在散落的骨架，他已经没有力气了，而此时那两只利爪围了过来。（提姆：“疼疼疼，迪克，你松开点。”）  
但就在此刻，利爪晃动了起来，污浊的液体从他们身体里渗出，他们发出古怪的呻吟，化作了一滩死水。  
蝙蝠侠躺回到地上，喘息，回想起了过去。（杰森：“就这样？就这样结束了？”）  
“我们都会去寻找那些发生在我们面前的悲剧背后的意义，”阿尔弗雷德蹲在哭泣的小布鲁斯身边说，“有些时候，有的是有意义的，但有的时候，布鲁斯少爷，”老管家悲伤地移开视线随后又直视他，“可怕的事情发生了，没有阴谋，也没有秘密团伙。它们就是发生了。”小布鲁斯流着眼泪，那些眼泪落下，发出“啪嗒”的声音，他沉默的低头。  
蝙蝠侠咳嗽了两声，他默然的按下了呼叫器，昏了过去。】  
“奇怪，开头那个利爪和这两个利爪不一样。”提姆咬着食指，“这把我搞糊涂了。”  
“这两个利爪的任务很清楚，他们是要干掉蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，他刚刚差点把提姆掐的跳起来，这会倒是装的没事样。“只是受限于时间或是温度的条件，未能完成。”  
“我们之前遇到不也是这样吗？”杰森靠着沙发，“正常的，还算是人的利爪和不正常的，被保存起来的僵尸利爪。这次也是这样。”  
“……问题是，如果是林肯，他怎么会不知道我就是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯沉思，“开头的利爪是冲着罗宾来的，而这两只利爪是冲着蝙蝠侠来的。”  
“所以这次他们不知道父亲就是蝙蝠侠，那个利爪也根本不是林肯。”达米安皱着眉说，“这部电影根本和我们经历的似是而非。”  
【“我很抱歉，科丽，真的。我在忙着当保姆。”  
“不，我没有在开玩笑。”迪克转入走廊，他穿着一条灰色的长裤，一件黑色的圆领衫，脖子上还挂着一条链子。（达米安：“丢人。”）  
“你现在穿着什么？”他停了下来。  
“红色的那件？”他捂住头，整个人看上去无比后悔。“有蕾丝的？”  
“还有丁字裤？”他叹气，“拜托，不用再说了。”  
“我保证，明天晚上，我们会……”他走进了房间里，看见了里面空无一人，窗户大开，窗帘飞扬。  
“布鲁斯大概会气爆一根血管。”迪克收起了表情，忽然，通知声响起，他低头一看，红色的来自阿尔弗雷德警告闪烁着。“迪克少爷，是蝙蝠侠，他需要你。”】  
“……我必须说一下，我没有和科丽在谈恋爱。”迪克看着他们，仿佛他需要向谁证明什么，“那绝不是真的。”  
杰森同情的拍了拍他，“他介意所有事。”  
“……”提姆摇了摇头，做出口型，“祝你好运。”  
达米安看着迪克，他面无表情的，用着从老蝙蝠那里习来的正宗扑克脸，“我知道，”他停顿了一会，然后促狭的开口，“我还知道，你的调情手段比处男德雷克还差。”迪克明显松了一口气，而后对达米安的嘲讽微笑。  
“嘿！关我什么事！”提姆抗议，“你才不会调情呢！而且我才不是处男！”  
“什么！”杰森震惊地看着提姆，他假装痛心疾首的说，“你什么时候和那个氪星小子变成堕落的大人了，提米？”  
“那只是正常的性行为好吗？”提姆气的脸都红了，“你自己混乱的性行为还敢指责我？”  
“嘿！我那是——”杰森正准备反驳，但此时，一个人打断了他。  
“从刚才开始我就感到不对劲了。”布鲁斯阴恻恻的开口，他的眼神在达米安和迪克之间徘徊。提姆和杰森正在尽力把自己缩小一点，迪克露出一个干笑，而达米安皱着眉头，“怎么了，父亲？”  
“介意说说你和迪克之间的问题吗？”布鲁斯双手交叉握在一起，尽量心平气和的说。  
“我们在一起了。”达米安坦然的，直接的面对着布鲁斯，丝毫没有什么别扭。  
而迪克伸手握住了达米安的手，以一种全新的关系去面对布鲁斯，“对，没错，布鲁斯。”


	5. 糟糕观影体验 04

这下可没人关心剧情了，画面只好孤独的停在黑夜的哥谭上。  
没人能猜准布鲁斯的反应，他看上去介于愤怒和审视之间，犹豫在理智和爆发的边缘。激烈的心跳声配合紧绷的三张脸，提姆和杰森屏息凝神等待着布鲁斯开口。  
“迪克！”老蝙蝠挣扎了一会，意识到这可不是在开玩笑之后，脸终于扭曲起来，他的目光游移，定在了迪克脸上，准备先拿长子开刀。  
迪克一震，他握紧达米安的手，直视着布鲁斯。  
“你怎么……你知道你在干什么吗？达米安还未成年！”布鲁斯咬着牙齿，他听上去就像要把迪克撕开了洗洗他的脑子。“我相信你，我本以为你会很好的帮助他，但你这是误导他！”  
“我没有。”迪克挺直背，从他闪烁的眼睛里可以看出布鲁斯的话有点伤到他了，“布鲁斯，这不是玩笑，也不是我误导了达米安。你信任我，把达米安交给我，我同样信任你，我可以很明确的告诉你，我们关于彼此已经探讨了许多的问题，年龄，未来诸如此类的，我能说，每一个问题里我都反复问过自己，我对达米安是什么感觉？”  
迪克顿了一顿，“我确信，这是爱。”  
布鲁斯沉默的看着他的长子，“迪克，你是我的儿子，达米安也是我的儿子……”  
“够了，父亲。”达米安打断了布鲁斯，他平静的说，“我知道您对我，对格雷森的不放心，因为我们都是你的孩子。但我已经不是孩子了，父亲。我足以知道情感的不同，也愿意承担自己行为的后果。而既然我能为哥谭出生入死，打击犯罪，为何我不能确认我想要一场恋爱？”  
提姆对“恋爱”这个词从达米安嘴里冒出来打了个哆嗦。  
达米安正经危坐，长开的身体已经具有成年人的轮廓，他甚至已经开始变声了，夜巡时不必压着嗓子也能制造低沉可怖的声音。“是我先开始追求格雷森的。他很在乎你的想法，所以我们最近才真的在一起，而且，”达米安可疑地停顿了一下，“格雷森要求过了，直到我成年为止，没有性行为。”  
布鲁斯来回扫视他们，看上去就像是气炸了，也有可能是被堵的说不出话在生自己的气。  
“这事没完，我会盯着你们的。”他气呼呼的挤出这句话。  
他转头看到缩在一旁的仿佛逃过一劫的提姆和杰森，一股脑的无差别咆哮，“你们也是！都他妈安全性爱！”他的眼神让提姆觉得自己好像脱光了一样，而杰森嘟囔着去他妈的安全性爱，说的像谁能怀孕似的。  
布鲁斯的脸更阴沉了。  
提姆心想，超人这日子可能更不好过了，不过……管他呢，反正他和康纳是安全过关了。  
【黑夜的哥谭，一个小巷子里，一个小混混挟持着一位夫人，而另一个小混混正在殴打男主人。  
“别伤害他！”夫人挣扎了几下，而男主人奋起，“你们这些混蛋！”小混混嗤笑两声，三两下把男人打趴。  
一把小刀挑起了夫人的扣子，小混混露出微笑，“跳个舞怎么样，老女人？”（杰森：Holy shit!）女士流下了眼泪，突然，一把蝙蝠镖飞来，打飞了那把小刀。  
罗宾飞下来，踹倒一个小混混，他转过头，握紧拳头，露出了一个危险的微笑（提姆：我对这个炮灰感到怜悯），“介意插个队吗？”小混混看他只有一个人，推开了女士冲了上来，自然三两下就被罗宾打倒在地。  
“带上你丈夫，快走！”达米安冲女士说了一句。  
眼角瞥见女士和她丈夫的离去，罗宾再度投入了战斗之中。一个背摔，他再一脚踢脱肩膀，小刀自然从他手中掉落，“起来！”达米安怒喝，“这样我就可以把你伤的更重。”（迪克：你真的超生气诶。）  
“够了，老兄。”小混混趴在地上，“我们投降了。”  
罗宾踢了他一脚，“谁让你们投降了？”他捡起小刀，在手里把玩，刀光冷艳。】  
“我大概明白了，”提姆叹了口气，“达米安和布鲁斯关于正义还能再战个三百回合。”  
“蝙蝠侠的正义可以战到地老天荒。”杰森接话，“和老蝙蝠共事可不是一件简单的事。”  
“达米安没有那么夸张，他不会杀人的。”迪克不满的说。  
“……标题上还写我我要大战父亲呢。”达米安失落的说，“你怎么知道我不会杀人？”  
“你不会，因为这样利爪就不用费尽心思出场了。”布鲁斯冷静了一点，他说。  
【“你还在等什么，罗宾？”利爪的声音出现。（布鲁斯：“不出所料。”）达米安转过头，利爪站在小巷口。“这种人渣不配活着。这次我不会帮你了结了。你必须自己做决定。”他看着达米安。  
达米安的目光转回到地上瑟瑟发抖的小混混，他在犹豫。  
而后，利爪转身离开，达米安追了上去。“等等！你是谁？”  
利爪抓住屋檐，“我的名字是利爪，跟我来。”他毫不犹豫地就走了，一点也不担心达米安会不会跟上来。  
果不其然，罗宾跟在了他身后。（达米安：（叹气。））  
他们从天窗落进了一处房屋，里面摆着制服和各种猫头鹰相关的东西。  
“这是哪里？”“家。”（杰森：真会信口开河。）  
利爪打开灯，达米安站在一束猫头鹰的投影里，他走近观察着一具古老利爪的制服。  
“你可以在这里畅所欲言。”利爪说，罗宾瞥了他一眼。“我很尊重蝙蝠侠以及他的成就，但有些界线他不愿意跨过。”他走到达米安旁边，拿出两把短叉，“也许是因为恐惧，或一些错误的道德规范。（提姆冷笑：“错误？”）没有什么界线是我跨不过的，只要能达到我的目的。”  
罗宾开口，“所以，你来到哥谭是为了……”“……为了完成蝙蝠侠所不能完成的事。”他将目光投向另一具制服，“彻底消灭那些罪犯和犯罪。”他挥起短叉将制服摧毁，而后转过一把，丢给了达米安。“没有界限，没有限制，没有规则。”（杰森：“某种程度上来说挺有诱惑力的。”）  
达米安接下短叉，怀疑的看着他，“你是说，结果定义手段？”  
“如果目标值得的话。”  
达米安眼睛也不眨，“那谁来决定值不值得？”  
“由那些特殊的人类。”利爪答道。  
“像你这样？”罗宾盯着眼前的制服。  
“还有你。”达米安一把把短叉插在了制服的眉心，而后拔了下来，递给利爪。而他摆手，“你留着吧，当作礼物。”罗宾收了起来。  
“为什么是我？”他问。  
“我们是同道中人，”利爪走开，达米安跟着他，“我观察你已经有一段时间了，我希望你加入我。”罗宾闻言看向一边，玻璃上倒映他的脸，重合在猫头鹰的制服上。（迪克：“天哪！布鲁斯，我真不敢相信你居然没发现！”）“如果，我说不呢？”  
“当你做好决定，你可以用这个叫我。”他递过一个发信器，“这不是追踪器，如果你不放心，就尽量检查吧。”达米安看了看他，把发信器塞到腰带里，“我会的。”说罢，他转身就要离开。  
“哦，还有件事，”利爪突然说，“别告诉他有关我的事。”利爪关闭电源，消失在黑暗之中。  
罗宾微微一笑，带上兜帽，“一个字也不会说的。”】  
“论信息不对称所导致的严重后果。”提姆沉痛地说，“小恶魔接触到的信息和布鲁斯接触到的信息根本完全不一样。那个利爪观察了达米安够久了，足以让他勘破他们之间的矛盾，从而针对这个下手。”  
“小鬼不是哥谭人，对猫头鹰法庭完全不了解。这个利爪又吹得一手好水，”杰森冷笑，“说的什么没有规则，什么消灭犯罪，把自己包装成正义的一方，以此动摇小鬼。”  
“而布鲁斯则是直面了两个死缠烂打的可怕利爪，他清楚猫头鹰法庭并不是好人，也知道利爪的可怕之处。”迪克补充道，“陷阱就在于，布鲁斯和达米安正处于交流障碍的情况下——”  
“——所以，当我面对父亲的时候，矛盾就爆发了。”达米安看样子已经接受了他终将要和蝙蝠侠打一架的事实了。“我对父亲的做法不满，而父亲则认为我已入歧途。”  
“……好吧，算我在这里处理不当。”布鲁斯颇为尴尬的说。  
【罗宾翻墙回到了房间。突然，一盏灯开了。  
布鲁斯赤裸着上身，包着绷带。迪克在旁边收拾东西。他严肃的说，“你去哪了？”迪克回头看了达米安一眼。  
罗宾看着他，跳下了窗台，“你怎么了？发生什么事了？”（迪克：“真贴心。”达米安：“……”）  
“还没轮到你发问呢！”布鲁斯没有回答，迪克还在给他收拾伤口，“你到底死哪去了？”（杰森：“啧啧。”）  
“外面。”（提姆：“你们两这梗要玩到什么时候？”）  
“到底哪里？”布鲁斯追问。  
“就外面！”达米安嘴硬。  
“外面好像突然变成了一个非常危险的地方！”布鲁斯冷冷的说，他定睛看到了达米安腰带上的短叉，他抽了出来，“这是什么？”  
罗宾一愣，“那是我的！”他气呼呼的说。“我可不这样认为。”罗宾想拿回来，但布鲁斯避开了他的手。  
“那你想现在怎么样？修个地牢把我丢进去？”罗宾挑衅道。（所有人：“呃哦！”）  
“不管怎么说，达米安，我是你的父亲，不是你的狱卒。”  
“一次生理性的意外并不能让你成为我的父亲，也不能让我成为你的儿子！”罗宾逼近布鲁斯，生气的说。（提姆翻了个白眼，“完了。”）  
迪克不赞同的看了一眼罗宾。  
罗宾说完后，低头看向了别处，而布鲁斯开口了，（杰森：“哦，不，更糟的来了。”）“在瑞士有个学校，校长是个退休的将军。”他站了起来，“在男孩子和纪律的事情上，我想他比我知道的更多。”布鲁斯转身离开，“你再试试，你明年就呆在那里吧。”  
罗宾没再回话。  
迪克收拾好纱布酒精，“你还真把我当傻子耍了。”  
罗宾看了他一眼，冷淡的说，“并不是很难。”  
迪克也离开了，房间里只剩下了罗宾。（杰森喃喃自语：“还能更糟吗？”）  
布鲁斯把短叉锁了起来，他按着眉头。迪克站在他身后，随手把盘子放在一边说，“你知道我以前也常溜出去。”  
“那些东西在外面游荡，迪克。”布鲁斯闭着眼说，“如果蝙蝠侠是目标，那他也是。”（迪克：“这话倒是没错，可布鲁斯你怎么不当着达米安的面说呢。”）  
“那就和他谈谈。”迪克走过来。  
“他不听。”（达米安：“我没有不听！”在其他人的注视下，达米安勉强改口，“好吧，……偶尔不听。”）  
“但是布鲁斯，他只是……”迪克按住头，纠结的选着表达词，布鲁斯打断了他。“他不是你，迪克。”  
“在我收养你之前，你有爱你的父母，你有一颗心。（提姆：“回答你上一个问题，能。”）”迪克立即反驳，“那他没有吗？”  
布鲁斯叹了一口气，拍头，“我不是这个意思，也许就是？我不知道。也许生物学上的联系是不能让我成为一个父亲。”镜头转到房间，达米安趴在门上偷听。（迪克：“这真是太好了（叹气）。”）“或让一个男孩成为儿子。”  
罗宾转过身，靠在门上，皱起了眉。】  
“我有不祥的预感。”提姆顿了一下，“好吧，估计就有那么不祥。”  
“你就那么缺心眼非要站在小恶魔门口说话？”杰森质问布鲁斯，“我看你脑子里水也不少。”  
“人脑组织百分之八十都含水，”杰森大喊，“你真要选这个回答我？”“还有，那真的只是电影。”布鲁斯抹了一把脸，愤愤的咬断了饼干，传出了“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音。  
“我感觉不舒服。”达米安皱眉，“这部电影让我感觉恶心。”  
“同样恶心！”所有人喊道，迪克同时搂紧了达米安。  
【罗宾再一次翻墙出去了。  
“我以为你把安全墙升级了？”迪克穿着制服和阿尔弗雷德看着监控录像，他问道。  
布鲁斯头也没回，（杰森：“你老在修修修，修什么啊这是？”）“我升了。”  
阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一下，“我……呃……我关掉了出去的系统，先生。”  
“为什么？”布鲁斯转头。（达米安：“看上去像机甲的一部分。”）  
“达米安少爷说他在家感觉像个囚犯。”阿尔弗雷德走上来，“所以我觉得如果他再次试图离开，然后发现没什么限制，发现你信任他，那……”老管家点到即止，“有时候，您得有点信心，先生。”  
“什么时候我是个对他人有信心的人了？”布鲁斯反问。】  
“你这老毛病。”迪克摇头。  
“说到信任，那可挺多可谈的。”杰森皮笑肉不笑的说。  
“……超人比你更有资格谈这事。”提姆干巴巴的挤兑杰森。  
“这电影实在是污蔑父亲的形象！”达米安气呼呼的说。  
“……感谢你们的评论。”布鲁斯干干的说。  
【“你做得对。”夜翼严肃的拍了拍老管家的肩膀。“他会回来的。”  
“他最好回来。”布鲁斯冷淡的说，走了上去。  
“他会想通的，不是吗？”老管家说。  
“他从来都没有想通过任何事。”夜翼低落的说。】  
“卧槽，迪基，你别看我！”杰森大惊失色，“老家伙想不通的绝对是他乖乖的小提米就交外星男朋友了！”  
“这TM也关我事？”提姆震惊，“你怎么不说是刚刚暴露的迪克和小恶魔在谈恋爱的事呢？”  
“别傻了，德雷克，我绝对没有问题。谁都知道红头罩和蝙蝠侠有过节！”达米安帮腔。  
“我·哪·个·也·没·想·通！”布鲁斯阴沉的驳回所有争论，他一个个看过他的孩子们，露出一个蝙蝠侠式的微笑，“因·为·我·是·蝙·蝠·侠。”  
“……”  
【罗宾爬到了韦恩塔的外侧滴水兽上，狂风卷起他的斗篷，他按动了发信器。  
遥望着韦恩塔，利爪抓紧了接收器。】  
“哦，他到底是多关注罗宾啊？”杰森翻了个白眼，嘀咕道。  
“他很有耐心，不是吗？”提姆叹了口气，“至少布鲁斯有耐心多了。”  
“……别这么说，我总觉得毛骨悚然的。”迪克皱着眉。  
“他到底是谁啊！”达米安抓狂，“法庭里没见过这个利爪，他活动的权力也太高了！”  
“可能是为了简化电影剧情，他虚拟了一个利爪，及其不合理的权力。”布鲁斯同样感到不满，他拧着眉毛说。


	6. 糟糕观影体验 05

【一条车流汹涌的高速公路上，布鲁斯正在超车。（迪克：“等等！我要看小D那里，为什么这么快切掉？”）  
“稍微晚了一点，萨曼莎。但我应该可以在15分钟内到达。”（提姆不可置信：“你就放心的去和那个女人约会了？”）布鲁斯对车载蓝牙说。“我可不是一个习惯等待的女人，但我会为你破例的。”金发女郎摇着酒杯坐在桌边回复。  
“好吧，那我会尽我所能的在你的耐心……”布鲁斯皱了皱眉。后视镜中，一辆车跟着他超了车，甚至跑到他前面压他。（杰森：“来了来了！”）“稍等一会，萨曼。”（达米安：“昵称？！”）  
此时又有车压了上来，五辆车把布鲁斯围在当中。“发生什么事了吗？”“我还不确定。”  
车圈压窄，甚至传来了车子摩擦的声音。“布鲁斯？！”萨曼莎在电话另一头惊叫。  
“我回头打给你。”布鲁斯挂了电话。  
旁边的车平行于他，灯光打过，两个带着猫头鹰面具的人看着布鲁斯。】  
“不是利爪？法庭不是为了蝙蝠侠来的，但他们来找‘布鲁斯’干什么？”迪克皱眉，“这不合理啊。”  
“他们的人员主要由两部分组成，利爪和管理层。”布鲁斯说，“一个存在了几百年的组织当然需要吸收新血液，扩大影响力。‘布鲁斯’本身就是哥谭旧家族的名人，拥有足够的财力，他们自然会选择他。”  
“……我不认为那群疯子看得上花花公子。”杰森歪头，抓了一把焦糖爆米花，“那里连个小丫头都是神经兮兮的变态。”  
“你的脑子都被爆米花和啤酒塞满了吗？”达米安抱臂，“父亲可是有个关于新哥谭的建设计划！”  
提姆点点头，笑着看杰森朝达米安龇牙咧嘴。“法庭原本就寄生在哥谭各大建筑里，新哥谭的建设计划他们自然想分一杯羹。”  
【布鲁斯一脚踩下刹车，直接顶着后面的车脱出了包围圈。但正当他打算超车的时候，又一辆车将他卡在了水泥之间，布鲁斯绕开，让两辆车互撞在了一起。（提姆：“布鲁斯的极限运动爱好当然包括飙车啦。”）他们驶入了断头路，布鲁斯回旋倒车，正面迎上了四辆车。  
最后，在避开三辆之后，他撞上了最后一辆，损毁了一个轮胎，撞晕在车里了。  
那些猫头鹰把他抓出来，他勉强抬头。“这到底是什么意思？”  
“一次机会，”女猫头鹰打入针剂，“一次你会感激涕零的机会。”】  
迪克责怪的看着布鲁斯，“你知道我日间工作还是个警察吧？”布鲁斯哼了一声，迪克不管不顾，“在高速公路上这可不是开玩笑的，你下辈子都别打算拿到驾照了。”  
“格雷森，别这么说父亲，那是电影。”达米安推了推迪克说。  
“……really？你们要说这个？”杰森睁大眼睛。  
“‘布鲁斯’不可能吊销驾照。”布鲁斯干巴巴的反驳迪克。  
“老天！”提姆翻了个白眼。  
【布鲁斯睁开眼睛，他正站在一个圆形的舞台中间。无数带着猫头鹰面具的人坐在上方的环形座位里。一个披着黑色斗篷，带着猫头鹰面具的人对他开口了。  
“欢迎，韦恩先生。”一个男性的声音。  
布鲁斯按了按额头，看到了他身边的两个猫头鹰。“这个欢迎可不怎么热情呢。”  
“如果我们想要你死，你现在就不会在这了。”（杰森：“我绝对听过这句话！”提姆：“……”）  
“你是谁？”布鲁斯发问。  
“猫头鹰法庭的大师。”（达米安叹气：“啊，又一个虚假的原创。”）  
“要我说，猫头鹰法庭不过是个传说罢了。”  
“我们确实是传说，但我们也存在于现实之中。曾有一段时间，法庭无所不在，藏于每一道阴影之中。我们低语，哥谭便为之震动。没有我们的允许，连一片叶子都不敢掉落。那是个黄金时代。”（杰森：“神神叨叨的追忆往事。”）  
“但所有黄金时代都会终结。”布鲁斯陈述事实。（迪克微笑。）  
“敌对力量渐渐形成，就连我们的利爪们都无法阻挡。我们被迫回撤，但我们从未放弃。而现在……”  
“你们回来了。”布鲁斯替他说完。（提姆：“我实在不太喜欢被打断话。”达米安：“那还真是麻烦你和父亲共事了。”）“为什么？”  
“因为我们关心，如同我们的父辈，祖辈，祖先一样关心。我们是，且一直都是，哥谭名流的子女后代。（杰森讥讽：“看数量，合着他们没事就生产后代。”）我们比暴民更清楚这座城市需要的是什么。”  
“换句话说，你们想控制哥谭。”（迪克：“噗，大蝙蝠说出这话挺好笑的。”）  
“还能怎么重建一座已然混乱的城市？它已成为化粪池，停尸房，犹如磁铁一般吸引着怪胎和疯子，以及患了幻想症的义警。（所有人：“……”）我们有着对哥谭未来的理想蓝图，韦恩先生。所以，我们可以理解，对吗？”布鲁斯低头，他看见一副全息投影的蓝图之中，一副面具缓缓上升。  
“我们欢迎你带着你的理想加入法庭，齐心协力，共建哥谭，让它重现往日荣耀。”（杰森：“嗯哼，我这辈子还是第一次听反派这么说呢。”）  
布鲁斯沉思了一会，他一直拿在面具，“那个妄想的义警？对这种城市有点领地意识。”（提姆：“哇哦，那可不是一点啊。”）“那可不怎么受我们这种人的喜欢，所以你们打算怎么对付他？”  
“就在我们说话的这当头，他正在被处理。”（达米安：“什么？！”）  
布鲁斯露出一个微笑，“我不得不说，我被这份提议打动了心。”他在面具上放下了一个追踪器，“但我需要一点时间来考虑。”  
“当然，韦恩先生。但你没有太多时间，好好睡吧。”布鲁斯再度被扎了一针。  
等他醒来，他正睡在自己车上，韦恩庄园的外面。】  
“这个猫头鹰法庭感觉……规模不大啊。”提姆眨了眨眼睛，抱着自己的抱枕，“他们是真正的法庭，还是只是一个分部？”  
布鲁斯在桌子上敲着手指，“哒哒哒”的有规律，他皱着眉头，“我倾向于这是一部分的法庭。目前看来，法庭的代表人物只有两个，大师和那个利爪。”  
“可我们看了四十分钟了，连脸都没看到。”杰森叹气，“对布鲁斯韦恩，他们要拉拢，对蝙蝠侠，他们要处理，对罗宾，他们要利用。想的可真美。”  
“我有一个猜测……”迪克抓了抓头发，他有些不确定。达米安伸手拍了拍他，“说吧”。迪克和他看了看，说道，“这部电影的剧情人物非常少，除了我们之外，就只有大师，利爪，和萨曼莎。大师和利爪体现的是法庭的两种人员代表，但是萨曼莎呢？她和布鲁斯的剧情非常深入，所以……”  
“你觉得她是大师和利爪中的一个。这就解释了之前法庭为什么会知道父亲有个新哥谭重建计划了。”达米安替他接完。  
“那我猜她是大师。”杰森耸了耸肩，一脸好笑，“不过利爪也有可能，鉴于她掐了小恶魔的脸。”  
“哇哦，那布鲁斯的枕边人可真是喜欢‘双重生活’啊。”提姆忍不住跟着微笑打趣。  
布鲁斯朝天翻白眼，“……”。  
【深夜的哥谭，猫头鹰法庭的成员正在长桌边聚餐。（杰森：“真敬业，之前连饭都没吃。”）  
大师放下了酒杯，整理好了仪容，站了起来，正要离开这里。有几名成员站在走廊上，旁边还站着利爪。（迪克：“哎？这个利爪是之前那个利爪吗？”）其中一名成员低声说，“我在韦恩身上感到一丝抵抗，大师。”大师没有理会。“他可能会像他的祖先一样带来某些问题。”  
“不，他向观众们展示了他的软心肠和傲慢姿态。但这不过是表演和自负罢了，在骨子里，他和我们是一样的人。”大师转头看他们。（达米安：“有点眼力，但还是过于肤浅。”）  
“我希望你是对的。”成员有点不满。  
利爪开口，跟着进入墙后空间，“以我的经验来看，大师很少犯错。”（布鲁斯：“他在这里，那罗宾呢？”）  
他们走进了一间洁白的房间，里面的地上放着许多长方形的箱子。“你的信心令我感动，利爪。”大师随口说道。“那个孩子的事情怎么样了？”（提姆：“重点来了。”）  
“他上钩了。”利爪简短的说。】  
迪克差点跳起来，“什么？！到底发生了什么？之前的会面就结束了？！”  
提姆抓了一把饼干，目不斜视。“我们不是早就讨论过了吗？”  
达米安哼了一声。  
杰森友好的拍拍迪克的肩膀，“意思是你的小鸟和猫头鹰开始接触啦。哦，等等，应该说是……”  
“面貌伪善的利爪，达米安可能还没接触到猫头鹰法庭，但他知道这背后有组织。”布鲁斯冷静地说。  
【他们沉了下去，利爪的眼神停在了旁边漂浮在透明罐子里的赤裸女性。“你这边的活呢？”他问道。  
“进展良好。”他们站在了一个研究室里。突然警报响起，大师皱着眉头瞥了一眼仪表，对那个人员喊道，“把设置升上去，太冷的话他们会像玻璃一样碎掉。”“遵命，大师。”（提姆：“……”）  
他们注视着漂浮在绿色液体里的女性，她的身上还有伤痕。“想象一下吧，这些战士有的已经一百多岁了，”他摸上罐子，“我嫉妒他们的永生。”（迪克：“这居然是最高管理人说出的话？”）  
“嫉妒？你看见博物馆里的利爪是什么下场了。”利爪反驳，而旁边的人解释道，“他们在棺材外存活了超过八个小时了。之前那一组只坚持了三个小时。”（达米安：“有病。”）  
他们转移，“而从失败中不断总结经验和方法，我们得以完善了复活方法。这个人在重新再生之前，可以存活一整天。”大师安静的注视着一具破损严重的身体。】  
提姆一拍大腿，他和布鲁斯互看一眼，知道对方都是一样的想法。  
达米安不满的开口，“德雷克，你在搞什么鬼？”  
布鲁斯安抚了一下达米安，“这个法庭并不完善，很有可能是一部分的残留。他们连资料都不完善，所以才会有人负责去研究利爪，并且有一个不合格的大师来重组和扩大法庭。”  
杰森转了转眼睛，“也就是说，他们为了让你能在八十分钟里解决猫头鹰法庭，搞了一个不完整的法庭给你？”  
迪克哭笑不得，“杰，别这么说，毕竟猫头鹰法庭本身是非常庞大的。”他很有感触，因为那一段灰色之子的经历，法庭的势力有多大，他比任何人都清楚。  
达米安朝杰森竖起了中指，他傲慢的说，“没出现的弱鸡闭嘴吧。”  
杰森磨牙。  
【“永生，但每次只有24小时。”利爪说。（杰森：“是我错觉吗？我觉得他们不对付。”）  
“这显然比别的更好，而当这些无法被摧毁的战士们集结，你会成为他们的将军，带领他们走向哥谭的战场，为法庭赢下城市。”后面跟着的人说道。  
“等我完成了仪式之后，我就会和他们一样了。”利爪说，（提姆：“……恐怕不是你的错觉。”）  
“你会死，是的，但你也会重生为奇迹般的造物。”那个人不为所动。（杰森：“没死过的人居然敢这么说？”）  
“一人的奇迹是另一个人的天谴。”利爪冷冷的说。】  
提姆凝重了脸色，而不用回头他都知道没什么人心情很好。  
“操他的，他们不会也想这么对罗宾吧？”杰森烦躁的搓揉着手指，给了布鲁斯一根香烟不代表大蝙蝠允许他们在这里吸烟，可他现在非常想来一根。  
“别傻了，陶德。想法和现实的差距可不是一星半点。”达米安抱臂，他说。  
“……我比较在意难道他们的活人利爪只有这个利爪吗？而因为利爪未来要进行仪式，所以他们才看上了罗宾？”迪克忧心忡忡，他的下巴盯着达米安的头发，刺刺的挠着他。  
“看意思，那都是以后的事了。”布鲁斯黑着脸分析道，“剧情简单，所以我们也简单化来看。僵尸利爪必须有人带领，而目前的人选是利爪，而因为利爪会在将来进行仪式，所以利爪选择了罗宾。”  
提姆按着额头，“我的天哪，”他苦笑，“这个法庭还真是……”  
“异想天开。”杰森替他说完。  
【“我们从你还是个孩子就开始训练你了。把你从阴沟里捞出来，你怎么敢……”那个人激动的说。  
“并不是毫无灵魂的造物，利爪。”大师立即制止道。（杰森：“我操，这个利爪就没名字吗？”）“而是神。”他直视着利爪，“伟大的命运正在等待着你。我知道你会很乐意拥抱你的命运的。”  
利爪沉默了一会，弯腰道，“如果大师希望如此。”他们走了。  
只有利爪安静的一个人看着罐子里漂浮的利爪。】  
“我在想这个法庭怎么还没玩完呢？”提姆苦涩的说，他刚刚喝了一大杯茶。  
“韦恩企业的慈善事业要扩大投资了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他摇了摇头。“就算我见过的疯子可以塞满一间医院，我还是不能理解这些病态的家伙。”  
“我最TM讨厌这种话了。”杰森唾弃道，脸皱了起来，“说什么‘我知道你……’，”他看了一眼布鲁斯，平静的说。“没人能决定别人的决定。”  
“都是谎言。”迪克失望的摇头，“这个法庭的内部也并不安稳，裂隙正在扩大。”  
“……啧，伟大的命运。”达米安想起了一些旧日的回忆，关于他母亲的不太愉快的谈话，关于那些征服世界的话。他闭上眼睛，冷酷的说，“都是自己选的。”  
他们之所以到达今日，成为现在的这个人，都是自己选择而来的。  
迪克脱离罗宾去往布鲁德海文成为夜翼，杰森复活归来手持枪械成为红头罩，提姆组建少年泰坦代号红罗宾，达米安放弃母亲，选择了父亲，选择了罗宾。  
他们都做出了选择。


	7. 糟糕观影体验 06

【镜头转到了一个酒馆的外面，两名身穿西装的男子守在门外。  
酒馆里传来柔曼的音乐，厨师们忙碌的准备菜肴，一位侍者端着红酒走到了热闹的长桌边。穿过了众多的黑衣男子，一个大腹便便的胖子正在夸夸其谈。  
“所以我就往大弗兰基的脑袋上开了四枪。他从来没想到这一点。”他露出一个狰狞的微笑，抓起了鸡腿啃了起来，“我当时二十三岁。”他说着的时候，年轻的侍者抬头看到了被吊在房梁上的一个赤裸男子。（杰森：“哇哦，典型帮派的作风。”）  
“在那之后，我掌握了东区所有的犯罪集团。”（达米安：“恶，该死的黑帮。”）  
赤裸的男子面色灰败，嘴巴被胶带封上，鲜血从边缘留下。（他们意识到这个人被过度的殴打，脏器受伤了。）  
“到了我三十岁的时候，我掌握了半座城市。”胖子得意的说完，而旁边的人说道，“哦，那你可有一副硬心肠，德拉科先生，（提姆恼火：“真是够了，这他妈又是谁？”达米安看了提姆一眼：“炮灰。”）那是肯定的。”  
胖子摇了摇头，得意的说，“光有有一副铁石心肠还是不够的，吉恩。你还得有脑子。”（迪克：呃，这我可没看出来。）他站起来，“我来告诉你吧，大弗兰基，他倒是有脑子，洒得满屋子都是！”他猖狂的大笑。  
（杰森：“恶，这听上去就很恶心。”）  
像是迎合着他，整个屋子里的人都大笑了起来，胖子笑着笑着就呛到了，（布鲁斯挑起眉毛：“就像阿尔弗说的，吃饭要小心。”其他人：“哦，收起你的幽默感吧！实在受不了。”）  
他往后退，撞到了一个人身上。那个人帮他顶出了异物。（迪克：“音乐变了。”）  
“哦，老天爷啊！”胖子后怕的说，“我差点就完蛋了，要不是……”  
利爪从阴影里浮现，“你他妈是谁啊！”胖子大惊失色。（达米安：“哦，该死！”提姆：“哼嗯，不祥的预感是吧？”）  
“我是来给今晚助兴的，”利爪手中抓紧了两把匕首，他左右张望一下，“观众里有志愿者自愿上来吗？”  
在场的所有人都举起了枪，朝他开火。利爪低身一滚，避开了枪火。（杰森：“我倒希望我在场呢，准能把这家伙打……中。”他话说到一半差点咬了舌头。）  
烟雾弹落下，罗宾从硝烟中跳出来，“哈！”他踹倒一个人。（迪克：“罗宾——？！”达米安阴沉的说：“合上你的下巴，都要掉到地上去了。”）在另一个人还没有反应过来之前，达米安后空翻一个大劈叉踢倒两个，在枪口转过来之前重新跳入了烟雾之中。  
在罗宾夺去关注之后，利爪趁其不备又干掉了两个人，插死了一个人。其他人的枪被蝙蝠镖打飞，罗宾从烟雾中再度现身，解决了他们。最后两人一同把胖子围到了角落。（杰森：“呃，伙计们，你知道我在担心什么吗？”提姆：“当然。”）  
“我能付你钱，比你一辈子见过的还多！”胖子步步后退，他慌乱的说。（达米安：“哼。”）  
罗宾一脚踹在他的腹部，挥手道，“我才不在乎钱，”他再补了一拳，胖子口角流血，他还在试图爬走。“我在乎的是你如何偿还，为了那些被你的毒品摧毁生命和生活的人！”罗宾又一脚将他踢翻过来，他愤怒的说，并不停地发泄，“为了那些因你而成为寡妇和孤儿的人。”（布鲁斯皱了皱眉头。）  
“你想帮助寡妇孤儿，小子？”胖子嘶哑地说，“加入救世军吧。”（提姆啧啧两声：“这可不是个明智之选。”杰森：“呃嗯，同感。”）  
罗宾跳起，“砰！”，他重重地跪在了胖子的身上。胖子疼的都说不出话了。  
利爪将匕首递给了罗宾，“了结他。”（所有人叹气。）  
罗宾接过匕首，胖子的喘息声和不知是谁的心跳声充满屏幕，他眯起眼睛，将匕首搁在了胖子的脖子上，微微压紧。（杰森翻了个白眼：“绝对没可能。”）  
罗宾缩回了手，他抬头对利爪说，“我们有足够的证据让他下半辈子都呆在监狱里了。”  
“了结他。”利爪重复道。  
罗宾跳到一边，他抿起嘴“他已经差不多完蛋了。”  
利爪走了，而胖子抬起手，“嘿，你不是那个蝙蝠侠身边的小孩吗？”（提姆：“我不敢相信他居然现在才想起来？”）  
罗宾一脚踹在他的脸上，“不再是了。”他转身离开，然而在那之前，他甩出手中利爪给的匕首，割断了那个赤裸男子的绳子才离开了那里。】  
“唔……你们怎么看？”提姆端起了果汁，他看上去比之前要轻松多了，毕竟在经历了达米安和迪克当面出柜这事之后他很难再回到最开始对这部电影的恐惧之中去了。  
“从来没有结束的叛逆期？”杰森毫无防备的被达米安踹了一脚，他不满的嘿了一声，“迪基，管好你家的好吗？”  
迪克摊开手，示意无可奈何。“你活该，杰森。”他和达米安几乎是同时露出了一个可恶而又得意的笑容，杰森翻了个白眼，他嘀咕了一句，“两个混蛋。”  
布鲁斯出乎意料的没说什么，“往下看吧。”  
【利爪站在屋顶上，他侧过头，“我知道你在那里。”  
罗宾从烟囱后面走出来，他一只手扶在烟囱上。  
“如果你有话要说，说吧。”利爪并没有转过身，他直视前方。  
罗宾抬起头，“我只是想告诉你，我收集了证据。”利爪跳下来，对着罗宾，步步紧逼过去，“德拉科有个律师团，让他多年来一直逃离牢狱之灾。”罗宾随之后退，被利爪困在在烟囱和他之间。  
“但我们本可以将他清除掉的！”利爪贴近罗宾的脸，他激动的说。（提姆：“唔？”）  
利爪转身，“我们一起行动了三个晚上。”（杰森幸灾乐祸，“哦，迪基啊迪基，你真的有在做老家伙给的任务吗？”迪克：“咳咳，理论上我根本没空待在大宅里。”达米安：“够了，我自己能出去！”）  
“三个晚上我都让蝙蝠侠在你我之间横插一杠。但再也不会了，”他转过身面对着罗宾，“是时候跨过那条线了，成为你生来就该成为的人。”他停了一下，“否则我向你保证，我会去找其他人。”（布鲁斯冷漠：“真是个恰到好处的刺激，一点点的失望。”）  
罗宾低头，他犹豫不决，“这只是……我只是需要确信。”  
“他的声音还在你的脑海之中，‘为了正义而非复仇’他的话是错的。”利爪突然说，“他对你就像一个父亲是吗？”（杰森：“猜的不错嘛，永远的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，永恒的父亲儿子。”）  
“你尊敬他。”  
“一点也不像。”罗宾垂头丧气，“但，是的。我想我确实尊敬他。”他的视线游移。】  
“德雷克你给我放下手机！”达米安怒火冲天的扑向了提姆，然后被迪克牢牢的抓在怀里。提姆得意的一笑，按下手机，“‘——我确实尊敬他。’”杰森咧嘴一笑，“干得不错，小红，我要在我的手机里放一份。”  
“别太过分就行！”迪克快活的说，同时他的头发都因为达米安而晃动的乱七八糟。  
“痴！心！妄！想！那是我说给父亲的！”达米安脸都红了。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯装作目不斜视，插嘴道，“我很高兴我当了一个还算是能让你尊敬的父亲，在我搞砸了这么多事之后。”  
罗宾们停下了大闹，他们互看了一眼。  
“老家伙，别想太多，你还是挺让我尊敬的，除了有的时候真的很混蛋之外。”杰森拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，别扭的说道。提姆点了点头，而迪克朝布鲁斯笑，达米安则是安静的待在迪克的怀里看着布鲁斯。  
【“我的生命里也有一个蝙蝠侠。”利爪开始回忆，“他是个小偷。（迪克：“老兄，这可不一样了。”）一个棒极了的小偷。而我从小的时候开始，他就确保了我和他一样。”（杰森：“哦，不不不不，我讨厌回忆。”）  
——烟雾缭绕的大宅里，两个人影悄悄翻过了墙。  
“我是他的影子，他的回响。”  
——穿着黑衣的孩子撬开了门锁。小孩先进去，然后得到了示意的男人才进来了（迪克：“啧。”），他看了看手中的怀表，确定了时间。他们翻箱倒柜偷窃珠宝钻石。  
在赶来的保镖中闯出逃跑的道路。  
“我崇拜他。”  
“而我最想做的，就是取悦他。”  
“你成功了吗？”罗宾的声音插进来。（提姆捂脸：“oops！正中靶心。”）  
“没有，无论我怎么做，怎么努力，我都还不够好。”  
——两人正要翻过围墙，利爪却因为手脚不够利索而落下了大半的财物。  
半夜，男人使劲地殴打利爪。投影的窗子上，男孩的喘气声和砸在肉体上沉闷的声音覆盖了一切。（杰森：“fuck，fuck，fuck！”）  
棕发有着小雀斑的男孩坐倒在地上，男人满不在乎的喝了一口酒。  
镜头停在怀表上。  
“但我又能做什么呢？”  
——喝醉的男人倒在床上，隐隐约约的声音吵到了他。他跳起来，特警拿着破门槌闯了进来，那间小窗子里乒乓作响，而楼下的电话亭里，小利爪走了出来。（提姆：“他要是知道报警，怎么不去找警察帮自己呢。”杰森反问：“我想我不用回答你这个问题？”）  
他望着手里的怀表。  
“在那之后，我就被秘密社团招募，猫头鹰法庭。他们收留我，抚养我，训练我。给我力量和目标。”  
画面切回来，利爪走到达米安身边。  
“他们为我所做的，我如今想为你所做。”他向罗宾伸出手。】  
“比喻型诡辩。”提姆“撕拉”的扯开了薯片袋，并决定无视达米安嫌恶的眼神，“布鲁斯既不是他那个无耻的父亲，他也不是达米安。这整个听起来很有诱惑力，但是完全不对。”  
“我不觉得我们之中有人智商低下到连这个都听不懂。”达米安瞥了一眼杰森，作出恍然大悟的样子，“哦，也许你是在和陶德说话？”  
“小鬼，我才觉得你有点可爱呢。”杰森咬牙切齿的说，他气呼呼的又开了一瓶啤酒。  
“他有点可以理解，”迪克若有所思，但很快他不得不意识到家人古怪的眼神而补充道，“但依然不能原谅。”  
“他已经被扭曲了。”布鲁斯下结论，“他根本不愿意去想这背后的骗局，居然真的当了真。”  
【蝙蝠侠落在了烟囱上，他抬起头。  
“你已经做得够多了。”  
罗宾愣了一下，“你是怎么……”（提姆痛心疾首：“多么熟悉的问句啊？”）  
“考虑到你们两个人留下的血腥痕迹并没有那么难以追踪。”  
利爪当机立断，“现在就是你选择站在哪一边的时候了，一劳永逸。”说完，他转身离开了这里。（迪克：“现在我一点也不同情他了，该死。”）  
蝙蝠侠落到罗宾身边，正要去追利爪。  
“不！”  
罗宾张开双臂挡在蝙蝠侠身前。  
“我们必须阻止他，你不明白他背后还有更大的组织。”蝙蝠侠激动的说，“他在利用你，罗宾。为了干掉我”（布鲁斯：“我是不是该学学说话的艺术了？”其他人：“哦，别开玩笑了，你当然需要！”布鲁斯：“……谢谢。”）  
“对，所有事都是为了伟大的蝙蝠侠，就让你知道一下，他在我身上看见了你所没看见的！”他指着蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠一把打开了罗宾的手，“我现在没有时间说这个。现在闪开，否则我……”（杰森：“哦哦哦，好极了，够格打起来了，我等这个很久了。”）  
罗宾亮出了蝙蝠镖，他抬起头，面容冷漠。  
“否则什么？”  
蝙蝠侠看着他，“利爪有一件事说对了，你今晚的选择将会决定你未来的一生。”  
他越过了罗宾，射出绳子就要去追利爪。  
然后，他摔倒了屋顶上，回过身，罗宾朝他飞踹。】  
“我不会说这都是你的错，但我不得不说你整部片子里就没有说过什么好话。”迪克平平的说，他看上去有些伤心。“这些什么‘决定你的未来’，还有无视达米安，你们父子之间糟糕的相处，我已经经历过了一次了。”  
“那简直是地狱。”杰森嘟囔了一句。  
提姆不自在的扭了一下，他曾经也断言达米安糟糕的未来，并将他放在了威胁里。  
“咳咳，达米安，你还好吗？”  
小恶魔没有说话，他看上去就像是陷入了回忆。然后，他嗤笑一声，“我没事，我承认我曾经是个混蛋，现在估计也不会好到哪里去。”  
布鲁斯把一只手放在了脸上，他闷闷地说，“够了，我最混蛋，赶快把这一段放过去吧。”


	8. 糟糕观影体验 07

【罗宾朝蝙蝠侠不断地攻击，而蝙蝠侠仅仅只是防御。  
直到罗宾接二连三地踢飞了他，并毫不留情的朝他扔出了烟雾弹。  
蝙蝠侠不断积累的怒气爆发了。他从烟雾之中将罗宾踹出来。（提姆：“呃哦。”）并自空中重重的落下，罗宾勉强侧身躲开了这一击，就地滚开正要站起来。蝙蝠侠一推，又扯住罗宾的披风一拳将他打倒在地上。他将罗宾举在空中，而罗宾仍在挣扎着攻击他。  
他恼火的将罗宾丢开，两个人都饱含怒火的缠斗到了一起。（迪克：“天哪，天哪！”）  
罗宾滚落屋顶，被蝙蝠侠在空中制住，吊在了滴水兽上，但他很快解开了手铐，扑向了蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾撞破了玻璃屋顶，而终于蝙蝠侠意识到了什么，他将罗宾护在了怀里，经由几次撞击，两人滚落在地。  
蝙蝠侠彻底不动了，而罗宾压制在他的上面，双手抓着破裂的屋梁木刺，目光凶狠。  
“如果这就是你想要的，那就动手吧。”蝙蝠侠激动的说，他们两人都身形狼狈，鼻青脸肿。  
他们互相凝视着，“动手。”蝙蝠侠不管不顾。  
罗宾眯起眼睛，“啊！”他大叫一声，落下了手。  
白鸽飞起。】  
“死到临头还能说出‘动手’这种话，我真是看你第一个。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
“这片子应该打上一个PG13，”提姆抱怨道，他还在为里面几个殴打的镜头而感到不舒服。“太过分了，蝙蝠侠怎么会对罗宾下手。”  
“……”迪克说不出话。  
“啧，”达米安皱眉。“居然才两分钟，这也叫蝙蝠侠大战罗宾？”  
“问题是这个吗？”提姆忍住嘲讽地冲动，“那两分钟足够我们有人心肌梗塞了。”  
“……差不多要心肌梗死了。”布鲁斯阴沉沉的说。  
【木刺深深地插进了蝙蝠侠的旁边。  
罗宾从他身上起来，站在了一旁。蝙蝠侠也站起来，“现在，我们回家吧。”  
罗宾瞥了他一眼，“我的家不你在那里，从来都不在。”他跑走了，而蝙蝠侠再也没试图阻拦他。】  
“老家伙你需要打急救电话吗？”杰森苦中作乐，“我觉得心肌梗死还能抢救一下。”  
“你们两个简直浪费了说话这项技能。”迪克抹了把脸，“不要说话说不定还不会这么糟糕。”  
“……哼嗯，我可不这么认为。”提姆忙着从达米安的嘴里拔出自己的手指，“嗷嗷嗷嗷，痛，你个小混蛋！”  
“你应得的，”达米安气呼呼地说，“你才心肌梗塞呢！”  
“……”布鲁斯沉默不言。  
【罗宾回到了利爪的那间猫头鹰的屋子，（提姆：“即使你认为不是布鲁斯，那也绝不是这家伙。”）他环视一圈，拿下了一张纸条。  
‘很高兴你做了正确的选择。  
我很快回来，等我。  
——T’  
一个怀表被合上放在一旁，男人赤裸着面无表情的躺在床上。  
“我以为这会让你放松。”（杰森：“干！真被说中了。”）一个女人的声音从旁边传过来。  
“我能说什么？”利爪回答，（迪克：“靠，这个人物和我的人物看起来真像，等等，他确实是原创人物是吧？”）“我是个天生的战士。”  
“那我猜我必须让你放松下来了？”一只柔软的手捧上他的脸颊，萨曼莎亲吻他的脸颊，（所有人：“恶……”）“从头再来一遍。”利爪皱着眉，起身站到了落地窗前，他凝视着外面的高楼大厦，随后又转头看向一旁的大师制服。（达米安：“啊，果然是这个女人。”）  
萨曼莎从背后抱住他，“你该知道不要违背大师吧？”  
“我们现在没有戴着面具，”利爪回答，而萨曼莎反驳，“像我们这样的人总是戴着面具的。”  
“如果法庭不支持我们的计划怎么办？”（布鲁斯：“嗯？”）  
“那是个无与伦比的想法，我们有着摧毁蝙蝠侠的完美武器”（杰森：“真恶心。”提姆：“你是指她利用小孩子，还是称呼罗宾为武器？”迪克：“两者都有。”）  
“那我呢？”萨曼莎搂着利爪的胳膊，将头搁在他肩上，玻璃窗倒影出他们二人。  
“你将会如愿以偿，在法庭上坐在我的身边。我的搭档。”萨曼莎抬头，两人对视。“我的爱。”  
“但我不是你们中的一员，”他垂下眼睛，离开了萨曼莎，“我只是个街上的无名小卒。”  
“我父亲招募了你，”萨曼莎走上前，牵住他的手，“训练你，”她贴近利爪，“而我从小就知道你。我知道你身上有伟大之处。”  
“也许你知道，但其他人……”利爪被不由自主的牵动。  
“范纳弗家族已经掌握这个法庭数个时代了（布鲁斯：“重申一遍，不认识。”）我们的话就是法律。（提姆：“这话我在不少独裁者那里听过。各种版本。”）”萨曼莎将他拉坐在床上。  
“什么时候你开始相信法律了？”利爪抬头看着骑在他身上的萨曼莎。  
“只有一部法律，亲爱的，”女人红色的指甲抚摸在他的胸膛，“我的法律。”  
画面消失在他们的接吻之中。】  
“我们之前的猜测也对上了。”提姆憋着笑，这情绪的起伏实在是容易导致面部神经紊乱。  
“你是指这个女的是大师还是她和利爪是一对？”杰森双眼放空，他可是当时还蛮欣赏这女的美貌呢，“总之他们都是有备而来就对了。”  
“德雷克的意思是他们不完整，”达米安撅起嘴傲慢的说，“一个名不见经传的家族所经营的法庭绝不是完整的猫头鹰法庭，很可能是分支或是下属。”  
迪克看了一眼进度条，“还有三十分钟，可我觉得布鲁斯要解决的事情有一大堆。”  
“我比较在意当揭穿了我就是蝙蝠侠之后，他们会如何选择。”布鲁斯皱眉，“整个法庭就只有萨曼莎认识达米安韦恩，而她想利用布鲁斯韦恩重建哥谭，想利用罗宾除掉蝙蝠侠。”  
“这是站在关键选择支啊。”提姆忍不住开了个玩笑。  
【“又是下水道，先生？”手电筒的光芒移动。  
“好像我无论怎样都会跑进下水道。”蝙蝠侠说，（迪克：“什么——？不去找达米安吗？”）“但这个特别的区域从十九世纪开始就被封锁了起来”他穿梭跋涉在下水道里，“相信我，要进到这里面来花费了不少功夫。”  
“但达米安少爷怎么办？”阿尔弗雷德坐在电脑前说，（所有人都屏息等着回答。）  
“他是法庭游戏的卒子，只有我把他们拿下这一切才会结束。”蝙蝠侠审视着墙壁，“等等，我有发现了。”】  
“……这是我没事所以罗宾肯定也没事？”提姆不确定的问道。  
“所以这是哪里来的自信啊？”杰森哽住，“从来没有公开过所以也不担心自己的身份败露？”  
“虽然很对，但我还是挺难过的。”迪克承认，“还有，我已经下线了二十分钟了，就算蝙蝠侠不去找，我为什么不去找？”  
“因为标题没有你，你只是个保姆。”达米安毫不客气地揭露。  
“……我可能是有点混乱，”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“这对我来说是一次彻底的失败，但我还没有意识到我的错误。”  
【“信号在这堵墙后面最强，”蝙蝠侠叼着手电筒，双手摸索着按下了机关，阿尔弗雷德犹豫的声音响起，“先生？”  
他走进昏暗的甬道，机关骤然合起，蝙蝠侠猛地转过头，同时灯光亮起。  
“我已经找到一条通往信号源的长廊，”屏幕上的声画模糊颤抖，阿尔弗雷德警告，“您的信号传输就要断了。”  
“空气中有暗香，霉味，甜甜的，等下我找到了……”声音越来越不清晰，画面断裂，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气靠在椅子上，“祝您好运，先生。”（杰森：“猜猜阿福给老家伙说过多少遍？”）  
一阵闪光，蝙蝠侠站在了布鲁斯韦恩曾站在的地方，面对着法庭。白色面具的人们环顾着他，其中甚至包括了一个小女孩。  
“蝙蝠侠，欢迎来到猫头鹰法庭。”大师从阴影中现身，（提姆若有所思：“面具和披风确实能给人疏离感，自从知道了她是谁之后，我现在根本不紧张。”达米安：“那你能收收废话么？”）“我们一直在等你。”  
“你们在那些通道里监视我。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“通道里，大街上，哥谭到处都是我们的眼线观察并记录你所有的行为。”大师说。  
“就像我预想的一样。”  
“那你是否预想到，你进来的那些下水道里，”眼前的画面开始变得迷糊朦胧，“都被释放了无味的精神毒气呢？”大师的声音开始在他耳边产生回响，“通过皮肤或呼吸进入体内，侵蚀意识的根本。”画面晃动朦胧，蝙蝠侠按住眉心。“转换灵魂，返回自我，扭曲缠绕直到无所适从，恍如置身迷宫之中。”眼前空白的面具露出了狰狞的微笑，所有的一切在他眼中扭曲变形恍如僵尸，然后蝙蝠侠掉了下去。（布鲁斯：“……”）】  
达米安看着布鲁斯，“父亲，我猜这部分就是您没有说过的在法庭里的那一个多星期？”  
提姆和杰森交换了一个眼神，关于猫头鹰法庭，布鲁斯并没有详细交代他在那里的经历。  
迪克没有说话，灰色之子足够让猫头鹰法庭成为他的噩梦之一了。  
“是的，”布鲁斯不情不愿的承认，“我中了毒气，在那个该死的白色迷宫里转了一个多星期，受到各种幻觉，幻听和手脚不协调的干扰。”他尽量让这听起来好受一点，但从他们责备的眼神可以看出，他还是失败了。  
“……下次我会尽力不隐瞒你们的。”布鲁斯干巴巴的说。“其实没什么好说的。”  
“没有下次！”  
【蝙蝠侠在白色的迷宫醒来，一只猫头鹰抓破了他的面罩，露出了他红色的眼睛。（迪克：“红眼病吗？”达米安：“收起你这尴尬的笑话。”）  
他行走在迷宫里，层层重叠的声音传唱着猫头鹰法庭的歌谣。  
“小心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视着你。暗影中窥视，藏身高楼间。小心他们在壁炉边窥视着你，亦在床边伴你入眠——”蝙蝠侠站在猫头鹰雕塑的喷泉前，“这是要恐吓我吗？”  
“以为你们是第一个给我下药的？”（迪克：“稻草人可是经验之谈。”）“侵扰我的意识的？”  
但歌谣传唱着，无人理会他。  
“我会从这里找到出去的路的，然后我要把这整个活见鬼的法庭推倒在你们——”他转过转角，停了下来。  
那是个熟悉的小巷，一个熟悉的穿着风衣看不清脸的男人。  
而另一边传来了一句话，“那部电影真的棒极了！”一个男孩蹦蹦跳跳的和他的父母来了。】  
“你在……你在幻觉里也看到这个了吗？”迪克小心翼翼的问道，布鲁斯的脸绷得和大理石一样。  
其他人也谨慎的看着布鲁斯，而他点了点头，“是的，我一遍又一遍回顾着这段故事，它差点就真的让我崩溃了。”话说的轻描淡写，但所有人都面色沉重。  
“如果不介意的话，我希望能够沉默地度过这段故事。”布鲁斯说。  
【蝙蝠侠意识到了什么，他一下跪坐在地上，眼睁睁的看着那个男人拿出枪对准了韦恩夫妇。  
“拿走你想要的，但是别伤害我的家人。”托马斯挡在前面。“拜托。”  
男人走进路灯下，摘掉而来帽子，他穿着蝙蝠侠的制服却有一双红色的眼睛。  
他冷酷的开枪，杀死了托马斯，又一枪杀死了玛莎。  
蝙蝠侠哀嚎，“不——！”  
站在父母的尸体之中，小布鲁斯转过身对他说，“你现在明白了吗？”  
“你口口声声说要抗争，可当你带上那个面具，你就成了和他们一样的恶魔。你就成为了那个杀死你父母的势力之一。”小布鲁斯面无表情的宣判，“以及更糟。”  
“你造就了哥谭市有史以来最大的怪物。”穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，外穿风衣的蝙蝠侠双手握抢站在横尸遍野中，那里面倒着萨曼莎，塔利亚，迪克，阿尔弗雷德，凯特·凯恩等等他们熟悉的人。  
蝙蝠侠凝视着那个人，他摘下面罩露出了一张熟悉的脸，“达米安？”  
小布鲁斯继续说道，“他会在怒火和憎恨中成长，”熊熊火海中的哥谭，达米安手握双枪露出狰狞的微笑，“夺去哥谭的心脏，然后甚至造成遍及全世界的可怕毁灭。”  
达米安挑动嘴角微笑，他朝蝙蝠侠举起了枪。蝙蝠侠后退，“达米安，不要。”  
他开枪了，走上前一步，一枪又一枪，没有停下。蝙蝠侠咬牙，忍住枪伤的痛苦，改为一步步往前。  
蝙蝠侠握紧了手，而达米安露出了紧张地表情，然后——他拥抱了上来。  
达米安咬紧牙齿，枪口抵在蝙蝠侠身上持续的开枪。  
“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯口角流血，他说。  
传来了空膛的声音，而达米安还在不死心的按动扳机，“我真的非常抱歉。”达米安的表情变得哀伤，他停下了开枪的动作。  
“达米安，原谅我。”他松开拥抱，看着重新变小茫然无措看着他的达米安。  
他们对视着，站在那盏路灯下。】  
“……我应该让你们说话的。”布鲁斯沉痛的忏悔。  
“……”迪克说，“你在幻觉里拥抱算什么？”他的表情明明白白写着“你早在现实里这么干不就完了？”  
“这个意思是因为老家伙没有给小恶魔崽子一个抱抱，所以小崽子就毁灭了世界？”杰森目瞪口呆，“我靠，联想力也太丰富了吧。”  
“……啧。”达米安扭过头，“我才不会呢。”  
“不，迪克，你千万别这么想，”提姆警铃大作，他看着迪克的表情意识到这位大哥绝对在谋划什么，“我拒绝！”  
迪克受伤的看着提姆，“我就想建议大家每天来个抱抱。”  
“拒绝。”达米安秒答。  
“拒绝。”杰森跟上。  
“……同意。”布鲁斯艰难的说。  
“什么？！”达米安和杰森一起大叫，“父亲！你怎么能和格雷森一起胡闹！”达米安生气地说。  
“直到你们放弃这个愚蠢的想法之前，我不会再回哥谭一步。”杰森当机立断。  
“附议。”提姆说。


	9. 糟糕观影体验 08

【“他挺过来了，感谢上帝。”一片白光之中，阿尔弗雷德的声音传来。  
“幸好我在距离通讯中断不远的地方找到了他。”迪克的声音接着响起。（达米安：“哼，你也就这么点用了。”）  
布鲁斯睁开眼，看见了一脸担忧的迪克和老管家。  
“我晕过去多……”镜头拉开，他躺在白色的病床上，穿着拘束衣。  
“七个小时。”迪克没等他说完就回答了他的问题。  
布鲁斯挣扎的起来，迪克和阿尔弗雷德赶紧搭了把手。  
“达米安。”（所有人看了看达米安，男孩狠狠地瞪回了除了布鲁斯之外的人。）  
“如果那些畜生对他下手……”布鲁斯说。】  
“你知道吧，这还挺奇怪的，前半段你可不是这么表现的。”杰森嚼着泡泡糖，他揶揄道。  
“杰！”迪克喊了他一句，“布鲁斯总该明白达米安是个好孩子。”  
“我倒觉得前面铺垫这么多，一个梦就完事也够简略了。”提姆耸了耸肩，“康纳要是知道，估计……”他顿了一下，随即摇了摇头，“……也不会干。”  
“德雷克，我才不关心你那个克隆男朋友。”达米安尖刻的回复，提姆愉快的回答他，“哦，你就这么跟自己说吧。”  
布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，他有点打算了。  
【“我出去找过了，布鲁斯。”迪克严肃的看着他。“没有他的踪迹。”（迪克：“啊，这还挺怪的，毕竟我还觉得我挺会找达米安。”）  
“我会帮你。”布鲁斯立刻说。  
“您现在的状态帮不了任何人，先生。”阿福插嘴，“你需要休息。”  
“不，你们不明白吗？”布鲁斯激动起来，迪克和阿福马上去按着他，他挣扎着，“我必须找到他。”  
“他是我的儿子。”他说。  
“我的儿子。”】  
“我感动的都要流眼泪了。”杰森平静地说，“原来朝你开枪还能有这样的效果？”  
“你开的枪够多了，大概是适得其反了。”达米安瞥了他一眼，杰森对他翻了个白眼。  
“……不，不是，我猜大概布鲁斯是患上了背后坦白的病吧。”提姆微微一笑，“你简直不能想象他跟蝙蝠洞的地板都讲了什么。”  
“有时候我都闹不清楚你们是爱彼此还是恨彼此。”迪克亲了亲达米安的额头。  
“……你们现在是彻底对我没有敬畏之心了吗？”布鲁斯黑着脸，得到了所有人惊讶的注目，“布鲁斯，别把工作的事带入到私人来。”迪克咧嘴一笑。  
“以及，是的，没有。”  
【镜头回到法庭里，利爪和罗宾站在中央，沐浴在众人的视线下。  
“利爪，介绍你的门徒。”大师说。（迪克：“嘿！这还成门徒了？”）  
利爪向前跨出一步，“很荣幸将这个男孩引荐给法庭。”  
他转过身，示意着达米安，“我亲眼所见他的伟大之处和他面前的宏伟命运。”（提姆：“他真的挺会夸人的，不是吗？”）  
大师说，“也许是这样，但我们必须确保他的忠诚。”  
罗宾向前一步，他的声音回荡，“你有我的保证。”（杰森：“上一个这么说的是不是无名氏来着？”）  
“我们是猫头鹰法庭，我们要的不仅仅是语言。”大师说，（提姆：“他们要财，要命，还有什么不要的？”）  
“摘下你的面具。”】  
布鲁斯低声骂了一句，“damn it，偏偏是萨曼莎。”  
其他人也了然。  
“哦，不就是这样吗？你睡的女人和你的敌人都是一伙的。”迪克拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“好多电影都是这么写的。”达米安不引人注意的对迪克撇撇了嘴。  
“现实也差不多。”杰森说。  
【罗宾眯起了眼睛，犹豫着。利爪喊了他一句，“罗宾？”  
“你的忠诚也就这样了。”大师施压。“把这个小屁孩丢回到你发现他的地方。”  
罗宾持续沉默，而利爪举手，“等等！”（提姆：“嗯？利爪到底对达米安什么想法啊？”杰森：“反正不正常。”）他走近罗宾，“罗宾，我们讨论过这事。”（迪克：“那七个小时你们都干嘛了啊？！”）  
罗宾垮下肩膀，大大地叹了口气，伸手摘掉了面具，露出了他绿色的眼睛。  
“这个男孩，是布鲁斯·韦恩监护的孩子。”大师震惊地说。  
达米安睁大眼睛，“你是怎么……？”  
大师自顾自的说了下去，“这就意味着韦恩是……蝙蝠侠！”躲在面具之后的莎曼萨后退一步。  
“不，不，你错了！他……”达米安惊骇的反驳，却被突然升起来的笼子困住。他愤怒的试图撼动。  
“这改变了一切。”（提姆：“你的一切计划而已，跟我们无关。”）大师说，“想象一下，我们可以伤蝙蝠侠多深，杀了这个男孩让他心碎，摧毁他的意志。”（所有人：“……”）  
“不！”利爪突然出言反驳，“他本应该在仪式上代替我。他是……”（杰森：“等等，他说的仪式……是那个变成不死僵尸的仪式？！”达米安：“TT,恶心。”）  
达米安打断了利爪的话，他愤怒的说，“你骗了我，蝙蝠侠是对的，你只是利用我去……”  
“闭嘴，闭嘴！”利爪崩溃的说。（迪克：“虽然这么说有点不好，但我觉得说不完一句话挺郁闷的。”）  
“我发誓我会找到替代品的。”大师说，“现在，杀了他！”  
利爪下意识地服从，“是的，大师。”他看向达米安，后者靠向笼子的另一边。  
三根栏杆降下，达米安试图先发制人，但利爪反过来将他摔回了笼子里。  
大师声嘶力竭的声音响起。“Do it！”  
利爪走近，亮出了尖利的金属爪。  
达米安抬起头看着他，在利爪眼里，那逐渐幻化成他幼年的样子。】  
“我搞不明白了，”提姆按着额头，“他不是想要让达米安变成不死利爪，自己和那个萨曼莎一起统治法庭吗？可现在怎么搞得他就像是……”  
“一个对自己的过去耿耿于怀的家伙一样。”杰森补完，他摇了摇头。  
“软弱可欺，看上去足以迷惑他人，但内心从来没有自己的决定。”迪克叹息。  
“我才不可能打不过他。”达米安气呼呼的说。  
“一个足够真的谎言骗了达米安，也骗了他自己。”布鲁斯说，“他确实看到了达米安的伟大之处，但他误以为他也是如此，然而他只是工具，他直到现在才意识到。”  
【利爪像是下了什么决定，他转过身，高高跳起扔出了手中的尖刀。  
他落在大师面前，“跑！”所有人开始尖叫逃跑，而利爪毫不动摇的逐个追杀。  
他在屠杀猫头鹰。（所有人：“……”达米安：“有病。”）  
直到最后一个人——大师。  
“你做了什么？”她颤抖地发问，步步后退。  
利爪摘掉了头罩，露出了脸，一刀扎在了头罩的风镜上，肃然道，“我不是你们中的一员。从来不是，以后也不会是。那个男孩和我，我们都是从同一条脏水沟里爬出来的。”（杰森：“这我就不能同意了。”）  
他伸手摘掉了大师的面具。  
“利爪，亲爱的，忘了他们吧，我们两个人可以……”她震惊得看着利爪。  
“我们两个？哦，我亲爱的萨曼莎，”利爪慢慢地放下了她的兜帽，他吻了上去。  
然后抽出了沾满鲜血的利爪。  
“说实话，换做是你，也会对我做同样的事的。”（迪克：“这是不是叫同床异梦？”达米安：“哼。”）  
萨曼莎死了。  
回到大厅，达米安正在试图拿到腰带。（提姆：“什么时候掉的？”布鲁斯：“利爪把他摔回去那下。”）  
“我刚刚为你牺牲了整个世界。”利爪出现，走近，“那么你会为我牺牲什么呢？”  
达米安站起来看着他，“你疯了。”（提姆：“说的不错，那简直是强盗逻辑。”）  
利爪蹲下来，抓住了达米安的手，“我不会再让你进一步背叛蝙蝠侠了。但布鲁斯·韦恩是个难题。”达米安被强制拉开了手，“他必须被解决掉。”  
他让达米安撞在栏杆上晕了过去。】  
“他也知道达米安是不会继续背叛蝙蝠侠了啊？”提姆差点气笑，“那他还敢去杀蝙蝠侠？”  
“所以他想当小鬼的爸爸？”杰森纳闷，“因为他为小鬼牺牲了世界，所以小鬼要牺牲爸爸？”  
“闭嘴，”达米安嘴唇失去血色，“我只想继续往后看。”  
“他的意思是我担心爸爸了。”迪克友爱的翻译。  
布鲁斯瞪了他的大儿子一眼，“我知道。”  
【达米安睁开眼，发现自己在一个玻璃罐里，（迪克：“眼罩回来了？？”）他使劲推了推，没推动。然后，突然绿色的液体流了进来。他更使劲地，甚至开始砸玻璃。（布鲁斯：“他准备制作利爪？”）  
利爪从上方露面，“在我完事之前，你在这里会很安全的。”（提姆：“嗯，不像。”）  
达米安喊道，“你以为你一个人就能阻止他？”  
“谁说我是一个 人？”利爪按下了机关，无数的玻璃管从冷气中浮现，苍白的手从液体中伸出。（杰森：“哇，真是大手笔。”）  
夜幕之下，他们奔向了韦恩庄园。  
与此同时，警报响起。  
迪克说，“红色警戒网激活启动？”（达米安：“你在里面实在是没用死了。”迪克：“……”）  
布鲁斯已经换回了蝙蝠侠的制服，“除非有人把他们关了，而又没有告诉我们。”  
阿福偏头，“来者不善啊，先生。”  
“我不知道猫头鹰法庭是冲着布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠来的。”他带上头罩，“但不管是谁，他们都会受到终生难忘的欢迎。”（杰森：“等等，你这个面罩还修饰脸型？”）  
夜翼和蝙蝠侠跑到了客厅，利爪们打破了天窗降落。  
夜翼抽出棍子在手里旋转（迪克：“嗯哼，放松思绪。”），蝙蝠侠摆好姿势。  
所有人都准备好了战斗。  
他们两人被数个利爪包围。  
“这些东西是什么鬼？”夜翼问道。  
“我不确定他们是不是活的，但我曾亲眼目睹他们是无法被摧毁的。”蝙蝠侠心有戚戚然。  
然后，他们打起来了。夜翼和蝙蝠侠正面迎了上去。（达米安抿起了嘴。）  
另一边，阿尔弗雷德匆匆跑进蝙蝠洞。  
“激活安全房协议。”  
钢板降下，将韦恩宅变成封闭的世界。  
夜翼和蝙蝠侠撤入安全门之后，但钢板上很快呈现出被攻击的痕迹，利爪足够强大到继续追击。】  
“难道我就这么下线了吗？”达米安焦急不安地皱起眉毛，“我应该回来的。”  
“放轻松，”迪克说，但他的眼睛并不是这么说的，“我们可是主角。”  
“……主角可不是免死金牌。”杰森忍不住提醒他。  
“……”提姆翻白眼。  
【夜翼和蝙蝠侠跑到了藏书室，（布鲁斯：“我确信庄园没有这么大。”）那里也有入侵的利爪。  
他们缠斗起来，夜翼和蝙蝠侠被分开了。  
阿尔弗雷德没有停下，他跑到了另一个地方。（杰森：“哦，这就是之前修的东西，机甲？”）  
他紧张而有序的操作着，继续完成最后的一点完善工作。  
另一方面，夜翼与利爪们缠斗。  
他迅速而灵活，短棍连续敲击，闪避的动作也几乎完美。但他终于失误，利爪们射出钩绳，穿透了他的四肢。（达米安：“格雷森！”迪克：“我在，我没事。”）他惨叫一声。  
夜翼被拖拽了下来，他努力反抗，但不得要领。（所有人都注意到达米安攥紧了手，提姆朝迪克努努嘴。）  
蝙蝠侠从上面跃下，飞镖插在了那几个利爪的头上，他扶起了夜翼。  
蝙蝠侠把夜翼送入了暗间，按下了按钮。“布鲁斯，不！”夜翼的抗议声被隔断。】  
“呃，独身英雄主义可不太好啊。”提姆说，看着布鲁斯。  
“身残志坚可不是我欣赏的精神。”杰森说，反驳了提姆，“老蝙蝠只是选择最优方案。”  
“……父亲会没事的。”达米安咬着牙，“格雷森也会没事的。”  
“我会没事的，我们都会没事的。”布鲁斯柔声说。  
“当然了，亲爱的。”迪克保证。  
【“穷途末路了，布鲁斯。”利爪的声音传来。  
“或者我应该称呼你——蝙蝠侠。”利爪从大洞里出现，布鲁斯愤怒的发问。  
“达米安在哪里？”  
“他现在属于我。”利爪围上去，“小鸟放弃你了。我们知道你所有肮脏的小秘密。”（所有人：“……”）  
“你利用了他，操控了他。”布鲁斯指控。  
“如果我这么做了，那你就是那个让这一切更容易进行的人。（提姆：“家庭矛盾要不得啊”）但没有接下来这件事这么容易。”利爪狰狞的微笑。】  
“他一定是把这两件事的容易程度搞混了。”杰森感叹，“杀蝙蝠侠可不是什么好活。”  
“我同意，”提姆紧紧地捏着杯子，“你可是蝙蝠侠对吧？”  
“别担心，达米安。”迪克搂紧达米安，后者的脸几乎绷成了大理石。  
布鲁斯环顾他担忧的孩子们，叹了口气。  
“是的，我是蝙蝠侠。”  
“我会赢的。”


	10. 糟糕观影体验 09

【利爪朝蝙蝠侠冲了过去，他的利爪扎坏了座钟，而蝙蝠侠反手抓住他将他掷到地上，回身射出微型炸弹，在冲出窗外的一瞬间，按下了起爆器。  
爆炸的气浪将他甩出，蝙蝠侠几乎是整个后背硬生生的砸到了地上。  
他射出钩绳，带着那些追随的利爪跳上了屋顶。  
越过整个房屋，蝙蝠侠落进庄园里，他从另一个地方降落进了地下。】  
杰森咂舌，“那家伙到底带了多少利爪出来？”他无意之中看了一眼提姆，迟疑地说，“小红……？你是在统计利爪数目吗？”  
提姆恼怒的瞪了他一眼，凶巴巴的说，“不行吗？你不也想知道有多少个利爪吗？”  
“那毫无意义，德雷克。”达米安戳破他，“完全只是你自己的收集癖罢了。”  
布鲁斯一僵，他悄无声息的把手指从暗藏的计算器上收了回来，正欲盖弥彰的打算咳两声，却发现迪克正看着他。“咳咳，回去看电影，迪克。”布鲁斯粗声粗气的说。  
“……”迪克只能微笑。  
【另一边，达米安仍在挣扎，而玻璃罐中已经淹没了一半。  
见无论如何都不能打破坚硬的玻璃，达米安咬牙转而去摸索排入液体的管道。  
他深吸一口气，潜入液体之中，从靴筒里摸出一个起子，撬开了一部分的钢板（提姆：“力气挺大啊，小怪物。”达米安：“啧，比不上你的怪物男友。”）他将手探入了软皮管中，发力扯了下来，去扭动阀门。时间流逝着，他嘴里的空气也在流逝着。（达米安：“格雷森，呼吸，呼吸！”）  
“铛！”玻璃罐从高处坠落，碎了满地。  
达米安躺在碎片之中，猛力的咳出那绿色的液体。  
他站起来，目光凝视在温度计上。】  
“我的老天啊，”迪克长舒一口气，他警告道。“达米安，那液体可不是好东西。”  
“……我看起来像傻子吗？”达米安的眼神里明明白白写着这句话，他仍然窝在迪克的怀抱里，得意洋洋而又高傲自大。  
“逃脱时间三十秒，时间压缩了。”提姆看了一眼手表。  
“……我觉得你该吃药了。”杰森说。  
“和庄园战斗的时间应该不是同一时间。”布鲁斯说，“否则跟不上。”  
【沾血的飞镖丢在地上，迪克正在包扎伤口。（达米安：“……这种包扎是儿戏吗？”迪克：“哼嗯，电影不追究这个，达米安，除非你愿意给我绑个花？”）  
“在没有帮助的情况下，我们没法对付他们那么多的东西。”蝙蝠侠从另一边走过来。“阿尔弗雷德，进度报告。”  
在机房维修机甲的阿尔弗雷德回复。“很快。”  
“很快还不足够——”蝙蝠侠的话还没说完，洞顶就传来爆炸和震动的声音。  
一阵摇晃，蝙蝠侠和夜翼勉强稳住身形，他们抬头看到洞顶坍塌，巨大的石块落下。（杰森：“哦，你的车完了。”）无数的利爪从上面跳了下来。  
他们别无选择，只能冲了上去。  
另一边，红灯亮起，阿尔弗雷德手边的平板也发出提示音。  
老管家点开蝙蝠图标，达米安的声音响起。  
“潘尼沃斯，这里是达米安。”（提姆：“哎呀，右下角那个大头照是谁啊？”达米安：“想死直说，我会满足你的。”）  
“达米安少爷，您在哪啊？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，“怎么……”  
“别问问题，听我说，”达米安急切的打断了他，“利爪在零度以下无法工作。”（迪克：“所以他果然是打算把你像利爪一样冻起来。”）  
蝙蝠侠和夜翼还在外面迎战。他们一边打一边后退，夜翼甚至从扶梯下面只用一个空翻就上到了二层。（杰森：“所以完全不知道你在和小恶魔打得时候干嘛左一脚右一脚的上去，炫耀柔韧性吗？”）  
“阿尔弗雷德。”蝙蝠侠催促。  
“先生，还有一些最终的调整。”老人站在机甲前面。“你看，我收到了私人信息，来自少爷——”蝙蝠侠已经没心情听他说下去了。  
“打开这该死的门！”蝙蝠侠暂时击退了前头的利爪，躲入了门内。合上的门甚至夹断了一只利爪的手臂，乌黑的液体蔓延。（提姆：“迪克还在外面，最好他能多坚持几分钟。”）  
夜翼从二层扔下去一个利爪。  
“你本可以成为一个优秀的利爪。”他的背后传来了利爪的声音。夜翼摆出了姿势，而对方也毫不留情的攻了上来。（杰森：“一语成鉴，迪基完蛋了。”达米安：“闭嘴，陶德，除非你想去整口新牙。”）  
利爪速度奇快，夜翼几乎来不及反抗就被打倒在地。他从爪套中伸出匕首，走向了勉强依靠着展列柜站起来的夜翼。夜翼几乎只有防守的能力。】  
“五场，一场都不少。”达米安突然对迪克说到，后者睁大了眼睛。  
“什么？——哦，你在担心我？”迪克想起了之前约好了的切磋，他戳破了达米安的心思，“那可不是我，亲爱的，你知道我有多厉害。”  
达米安讥笑，“你落魄的时候我看的也不少。”  
“咳咳，拜托，收敛点？”提姆假模假样的提醒，旁边的老蝙蝠阴沉的脸色都能变幻出电闪雷鸣的效果了。  
“当个演习吧，老蝙蝠，保不准还有结婚那天呢。”杰森悠哉悠哉的说，然后手里的啤酒就被布鲁斯收掉了，后者一脸冷漠，“你喝太多了。”  
“WTF？！”  
【罗宾从外面翻了进来，直奔密码储物处，熟练的输入密码，拿出了里面的短叉。】  
“我想问个问题，有人愿意回答我吗？”杰森谦虚的说，提姆瞥了他一眼，堵住了他。“没有。别问。”  
“我又没打算问你。”杰森反驳。  
迪克替提姆回答了，“没人知道为什么达米安知道密码，也没人知道他干嘛不去找蝙蝠侠而是先来找这把短叉。”  
杰森扬起眉毛，“是我听错了吗？语气好像有点抱怨？”  
提姆看热闹不嫌事大，“我猜小恶魔是打算把短叉丢到利爪脸上，告诉他我们玩完了。你知道，和分手没两样。”迪克哽住，所有人都忍不住想象了一下那个场景。  
“别那么傻，格雷森，否则你和那个蠢货也就差不多了。”达米安立刻回答，“还有我知道密码是我听到了，听声辨数而已，我六岁就会了。”  
“唔嗯嗯，”杰森心满意足，功成身退，甚至没介意达米安的蔑称。  
“杰森……”布鲁斯叹了口气，他把所有的啤酒丢进了垃圾桶，“我不否认我有时很固执。”  
很固执的不想习惯！  
【蝙蝠侠操纵起了机甲，他的声音在机器里扭曲。  
大门打开。  
“现在，这句话我只会说一次，你们这群混蛋，从我的洞穴里滚出去。。”利爪们甚至被吓退一步。机甲如入无人之境一般横扫利爪。  
而旁边的阿尔弗雷德正在用散弹枪击退利爪。（提姆：“阿福武器该升级了。”）  
他们往前横扫，而阿福至少往正面开了五枪。（迪克：“这绝对是拖时间。”）  
“布鲁斯老爷，我们必须得去调控室。”布鲁斯左右扫视，看到了调控室。他半蹲下来，让阿福攀爬上了机甲，直接从二层跳了下去，直奔调控室。（达米安：“啧，格雷森呢？”）  
阿尔弗雷德用掌纹打开了门，进去按下了制冷按钮，瞬间冷气在洞穴里弥漫。  
那些收藏品湮没在白气之中，而夜翼终于不敌利爪，双肩被剑刃深深扎入，被钉在了展列柜上。他惨叫一声，垂下了头颅。（所有人：“？？？？”达米安：“搞什么？！”）  
利爪们在冷气中停滞，冰冻。  
一片静默之中，枪弹声传来，机甲被强大的火力震退。  
利爪开着蝙蝠车从天而降。（杰森：“恭喜，你的车还在。”提姆：“还不如不在。”）  
蝙蝠侠试图避开，但是翻转的蝙蝠车重重的压在了机甲上，利爪升起车窗，解开安全带。他捂着左手臂走向了机甲。（迪克：“他是拼命想替达米安除去你啊……”达米安：“并不想要。”）  
“游戏结束。”他踏上机甲，伸出了利爪。  
爆炸震飞了他，他摔倒在地，而布鲁斯，戴着半张撕裂的面具，从里面站起来看着他。  
他撕掉了面具，布鲁斯走向他，愤怒的说，“你和你的猫头鹰法庭想掌控我的城市，摧毁我的家庭，最可恶的是，你还动到我的孩子头上。”他捏紧拳头，发出“咔咔”的声音。“所以，这大概会很疼，而我将乐在其中。”】  
“你真的超级生气哎。”迪克感叹道。  
“是的，我当然超级生气。”布鲁斯说，“伤害不会因次数而减少。”  
“……”杰森不太舒服的扭开了脸，期望着有个人打破僵局。  
“肉搏是两种最能发泄的方法之一，”提姆冷静的说，“疼痛和鲜血是最好的兴奋剂。”  
“你对此颇有经验啊，德雷克。”达米安敏锐的说。  
“我对另一种减压方法更有经验。”提姆在说完一秒之内感到有一点点后悔，其余的在达米安瞪大的眼睛里被吞掉了。  
【利爪狞笑。  
两人缠斗在一起，完全摈弃兵刃，拳对拳，肌肉的搏斗。  
蝙蝠侠见招拆招，他避开利爪的攻击，攻击他的关节，将他一个背摔扔了出去。恼怒的利爪从废墟中抓住了两把标，他重新冲了上来。  
但布鲁斯比他更厉害，飞标被强迫着丢掉，就连伸出的利刃也被折断。  
——但布鲁斯忽略了另一边的利刃，它深插入布鲁斯的腹部。  
他捂住伤口，跪倒，然后倒在了地上。  
“我带走了你的男孩，”利爪居高临下，他朝布鲁斯的脸猛踢，靴底弹出尖刺狠狠地扎在了布鲁斯背上，（罗宾们传来了“嘎吱嘎吱”的咬牙声。）“而现在……”  
“不！”达米安打断了他，飞踹下来。（提姆：“千钧一发哈？”）  
他握着短叉，明显的护在布鲁斯的前面，见利爪暂时没有动作，他无视对方的说话，转身开始检查布鲁斯。  
“达米安，听我说，”利爪开口，“你这样做不值得，别管他了，让他死吧。”  
“就像你让你的父亲死去一样吗？”罗宾冷酷的反问，他背对着利爪，而恼怒的利爪皱眉。  
“蠢孩子！”他骂了一句，对达米安展开了攻击。（杰森：“真是太不要脸了。”）  
罗宾反击，但利爪一拳打到腹部让他吐了一大口血，又是一个腿击，罗宾重重的砸在地上，他呻吟着试图爬起来，而利爪走向了濒死的布鲁斯。  
他提起了布鲁斯，“达米安永远不会放弃你的。为了我们的自由，他必须死。”布鲁斯半睁着眼睛，看着他身后的达米安。  
“韦恩的财富将会是我们的”利爪胸有成竹的说，“猫头鹰，那些人将永远不会发现我们。”他弹出利爪，“和他说再见吧，达米安。”】  
“他根本没把你放在眼里啊，迪克。”杰森幸灾乐祸的说，“听听，畅想的多美好。”  
“布鲁斯至少差点打赢了他，我却被钉在那边玻璃上，该死，我都不知道怎么能钉在玻璃上。”迪克自嘲，“他能看得起我才怪。”  
“那不一定，他提到了猫头鹰，说不定指望着把你做成利爪呢。”提姆促狭的说。  
“我会阻止他的，操，我怎么还没到？”达米安焦躁的说。  
“没事的，达米安。”布鲁斯安慰道，“我对他的话反而比较在意，他认为他所做的一切都是正确 的，他认为达米安被困在蝙蝠侠的阴影之下，所以他要向过去的他被父亲的死亡解放一样解放达米安。”  
“所以……最终结果是他想和达米安‘双宿双飞’？”提姆一脸吃屎的表情。  
“……差不多吧。”所有人都打了个寒战。  
【罗宾咬牙冲了上去，他一跃而上对着利爪的脸就是一顿揍，而后腰部用力将他甩了出去。  
“你这个肮脏的小东西！”利爪愤怒了，“我所做的一切都是为了你，你就这样回报我。”  
“那就这样吧。”他抓住了短叉。  
两人都用着相同的武器缠斗，而在三两个回合之后，利爪的短叉被打飞，达米安指着他的喉咙。（杰森：“这是时间不够强行打输？”）  
“你永远不可能代替蝙蝠侠，”达米安宣称，“他是我的父亲。”  
正值此时，布鲁斯积攒了点力气，抬头看了过来。（提姆憋笑：“这句话给你力量。”）  
利爪眯起眼睛，他抓住了达米安的手，“别怀疑你的直觉。”他拉着达米安的手让短叉刺穿了喉咙。（所有人：“……”）  
“不！”罗宾震惊得松开手，利爪的尸体轰然倒下。  
达米安摊开手掌，一个银色的怀表躺在手上，他嫌恶的忙不迭的丢开，失落的跪倒在地。（杰森：“老蝙蝠你快上！再不上，我鄙视你一辈子。”布鲁斯：“我会的，以及，我还以为你已经用一辈子鄙视我了。”）  
“你还好吗？”布鲁斯站起来，向达米安伸出了手。（迪克：“你右腹的伤口用一只手就能压住了？”达米安：“别吵。”）  
布鲁斯将他拉起来，将手搭在他的肩上，柔声说，“我很为你骄傲。”罗宾呆呆的看着他。  
他蹲下来，“欢迎回家。”】  
迪克笑了，“你果然记着达米安那句‘我家不在这’。”他拿着手机，兴致勃勃的说，“往下播，我要把达米安的反应录……”  
“咔。”达米安折断了他的手机，“谁也不能录，德雷克，我还没和你算录音的账呢！”  
提姆耸耸肩，得意地笑，“我已经发给蝙蝠侠备份了，毁不掉了，小子。”  
“放松，迪克。”杰森拍拍迪克的肩膀，“一切有蝙蝠侠呢。”  
“父亲！”达米安抬起头，他颇有点耍无赖，“我请求你千万不要给德雷克！”  
“当然不，”布鲁斯露出一个可怕的微笑，“蝙蝠侠的独家专享。”  
“……听起来很变态啊，老家伙。”杰森忍不住说。  
【“不！”（迪克：“啥——？！”）  
达米安挣脱了，他往后退了两步。  
“我本可以杀了他，也许我应该杀了他。”短叉耸立，“但你在我的脑子里，你不会让我这么做。”达米安按着头，“你，塔利亚，雷霄，你们都在我脑子里，但我在哪里呢？”他垂下头。  
“我要怎么才能成为你想要的那个儿子？”  
他转过身，“而我连自己是谁都不清楚。”（提姆：“这句我也听过很多遍了，在不同的人那里。”）  
“我必须离开。”】  
“……”达米安看起来被他自己气到说不出话了，“我真不敢置信我居然不能——”  
“——不能找到自己？”迪克柔声道，他抱紧达米安，让许多抱枕围绕在他们身边，“所有人都有那样的时期，导师的影子挥之不去，对自己的选择产生疑虑，我有，提姆有，杰森也有。”  
“但你会找到答案的，达米安。”他言语的怀念流露，那些过去波澜壮阔的故事里的挣扎，选取和坚定。  
“我本想说点什么，可我现在只想让电影赶快演下去。”杰森宣布。  
【布鲁斯跟了上去，“达米安，”他喊住了达米安，“有个学校……”  
“在瑞士，你跟我说过了，”达米安扭过脸，他不想往下听，但布鲁斯否认。  
“不，不，那是个修道院，在喜马拉雅山上，我数年前曾在那里呆过。当我迷茫，失落的时候，那些修道士们帮助了我，那些方式最终证明十分……”  
“我不需要帮助！”罗宾的拒绝快速。  
布鲁斯低头。  
“但……也许之后我会去的。”达米安慢慢地补充了一句。  
他主动拥抱了布鲁斯，而后者拥抱回了他。】  
“咔嚓！”  
“……”  
【“我还有行李要收拾。”罗宾离开了。  
布鲁斯凝视着他的背影离开。】  
“是我看错了吗？小鬼抬手擦眼泪了？”杰森冷不丁的说。  
“没有！”达米安立即否认，“擦汗而已。”  
“我看到了，我觉得是擦……”迪克被达米安瞪了一眼，“擦眼睛。”  
“没出息。”提姆鄙视迪克，“就是擦眼泪。”  
“那是什么都无所谓。”布鲁斯说。  
【“哥谭警局正在收集关于猫头鹰法庭的证据，”他们三个人在被炸的乱七八糟的书房里整理书籍，布鲁斯继续说道，“我怀疑莎曼萨早有牵连，S.T.A.R.实验室应该在这个礼拜就能把那些利爪残骸的实验分析结果弄出来。”  
迪克张了张嘴，没有说话。（达米安：“你好的……这么快？”）  
布鲁斯却径自的叹了一口气，“他需要时间来找到自己在这个世界里的位置。”迪克合起了手上的书，“他只是一个十岁的孩子。”  
“不，他只是看起来像罢了。”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，“世上没有任何一个像达米安韦恩的孩子。”（迪克：“你这是在我面前炫耀？？”布鲁斯：“没有。”）  
“当时机已到，他就会回来，而并非我想，而是他想。”  
“如果你错了呢，先生？”阿尔弗雷德也加入了谈话。  
“有时候，阿尔弗雷德，你就得有点信心。”布鲁斯抬头，镜头上移。（杰森：“这对话角色偏移了吧？”）  
狂风的雪山之上，达米安全副武装看着远处的修道院。  
黑屏  
电影结束。】  
“完了？！”迪克大叫，“这就完了？”  
“已经够了，这个傻逼电影。”达米安翻了个白眼，“再久一点我会忍不住砸了它的。”  
“电影不就这样吗？”提姆不耐烦的说，“特别是系列作，从来不会给你一个真正定死的结局。那样就只能拍前传了。”  
“等等，你是说这个电影还有后面是吗？”迪克不知是惊喜还是惊吓，但达米安的绝对是嫌弃。  
“听起来你垃圾电影看得不少啊。”杰森揉了揉肩膀，“总算是看完了，这个魔法可以结束了吧？”  
经过杰森的提醒，所有人都想起了他们的开始——那只该死的蓝色小鸟。  
“恭喜！”它恍如是一眨眼就出现在了电视上方，“恭喜你们看完了这部电影，完成了魔法！”  
“送我们回去。”布鲁斯沉下声音，“别再搞什么花招，送我们回去。”  
小鸟黑黑的圆眼睛瞪着布鲁斯，“无情的蝙蝠侠，冷酷的蝙蝠侠！”它摇头摆脑，在上面蹦来蹦去。“但是的，你们会回去的，闭上眼睛吧，魔法会把你们送走的。。”  
他们总是要回去的。  
不管看什么样的电影，不管看到什么样的故事，那都是别人，即使是他们的形象，的故事，他们也许会惊讶，惊吓，但他们还是要回到他们自己的故事去。  
去爱，去恨，去受伤，去成长。  
“在离开之前，我不得不说，这是个我永远也不会忘记的家庭电影之夜。”迪克正色，他的手放在达米安肩上，“我很高兴布鲁斯向我们坦诚了这么多，这部电影做了我和阿福多年来都没能做到的事。我更高兴的是，”他顿了一顿，“我再一次意识到，我是多么感激拥有你们作为我的家人，我的朋友，我的导师……”他柔软的目光落在达米安身上，“我的爱人。”  
“……”达米安抿了抿嘴，“我也是。尽管我很讨厌你们，但不得不说缺少了你们的世界显得无趣的多。”他申辩，“我是指征服的趣味。”  
“这告白真动人，”杰森站到了另一边，其他人都看着他，直到他有些不情不愿的开口，“好吧，我他妈可爱死你们这帮混蛋了，这个事实你们现在不都知道了吗？”他怒气冲冲的说，“但你们别想超越阿尔弗雷德的地位。”  
“我们可没想这么做，毕竟阿尔弗雷德名副其实应该得第一。”提姆微笑，“我要说的是，这个电影也许很操蛋，最操蛋的一点是里面居然没有我，但是里面的内核是一样的。”  
“我们是家族。”布鲁斯说。  
“这是个值得的夜晚。我了解了另一面的你们，”布鲁斯看了看杰森，“也了解了一些小秘密，”提姆和迪克苦笑，“它们……有些不那么容易接受，但我很高兴你们各自在我不知道的时候都有所成长。”  
“有句话，我也许很久以来都忘记说了。”布鲁斯看过每一个孩子，每一个他都愿意永远称为孩子的儿子。  
“我爱你们。”  
魔法落幕。  
世界回归。  
夜幕之下，还有新的故事。  
END


	11. 糟糕观影体验 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外：编外成员
> 
> 假如除了他们之外，还有别的人一起加入了这场电影之夜。

1.利爪  
“看来我总算能和兄长你一起享受一次家人的电影之夜了？”林肯坐在一把木椅子上，他还穿着那身利爪的制服。他心情愉快，甚至没有计较罗宾们厌恶的眼神。  
“放松点，”他微笑，“毕竟我们是家人呢。”  
“你怎么会在这里？变态。”达米安不客气的唾骂，他几乎是所有人之中最愤怒的一个，要不是因为那只蓝色的小鸟禁止斗殴，他恐怕已经冲了上去。迪克被他护在后面，一脸哭笑不得。  
林肯耸了耸肩，他的黑色制服上晕开深色的痕迹，“我怎么可能理解魔法呢？”  
*  
看到利爪出场的时候，林肯睁大了眼睛，他忍俊不禁的笑了起来，“哦，我怎么就没想到这种办法？挑拨布鲁斯的儿子，上演一出阋墙的好戏。”所有人都怒不可遏的看着他，有一个共同的敌人的优点就是家庭矛盾可以暂时搁置。  
*  
“太糟糕了，”林肯摇头，他对着布鲁斯说，“你居然没有公开达米安，我的侄子？”  
“砰”迪克捏爆了一个杯子，他面无表情的将碎片丢到了垃圾桶里，“达米安不是你的侄子。”  
*  
“……闭嘴。”达米安冷冷的说，林肯扬起了眉毛，他有点好笑的摊开手，“我还什么都没说呢？”  
“狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”提姆提醒道。  
“那我可太伤心了，我一千个一万个高兴你和迪克在一起呢。”林肯轻松的说道，而布鲁斯对此瞪大了眼睛。  
*  
“你和利爪共享一个妞？这可真是……”林肯发现他并没有词汇能形容，“法庭实际上可没有这么天真的漂亮妞。”他遗憾的叹息，“有时候你不得不将就着点。”  
十分钟后他后悔说出了这句话。  
“我可不是说将就性别!”他怒吼着，对着屏幕里的利爪，同时也是对着使劲拿食品袋和易拉罐砸他的蝙蝠家的人。“你们够了，我可不是垃圾桶。”  
“你比垃圾桶还低级。”杰森淡定的丢过去一罐啤酒罐。  
*  
“全部都看完了，介意我申辩几句吗？”林肯从茶几上放下了腿，他肃然道：“我喜欢是大胸的金发妞，绝不会对我侄子下手，这部电影里的利爪也根本不是我，天知道那是哪里来的。最后，布鲁斯，你和你的儿子在里面确都很可爱。”  
“出去以后你别让我看见你。”布鲁斯恶狠狠的说。“我会打爆你的蛋蛋，把你挂在韦恩塔上的。”  
“附议。”其他人说。  
2.克拉克  
“呃，嗨，你们好？”高大的男人偏偏塌肩耸背的跟他们打招呼，“这是怎么回事，布鲁斯？”  
“……”布鲁斯沉默了一会，他看着四个迷茫的儿子，不情不愿的张嘴，“打个招呼吧，克拉克，秘密今晚不得不曝光了。”  
“他是那个星球日报的记者吧？”杰森努力回忆了起来，他一脸古怪的看着这个跟他们的生活完全不搭调的家伙，“他跟你什么关系？”  
大个子下意识地挺了挺胸，“呃，你好，杰森，我从布鲁斯那里听说过你。”他紧张地扶了扶眼镜，“我是克拉克肯特，是布鲁斯的男朋友。”他最后的声音几近蚊呐。  
“什么？？”罗宾们几乎要翻天了。  
“你不是和超人在一起吗？”迪克伤心的替偶像质问布鲁斯。  
“别那么傻，迪克，他就是超人。”提姆白了一眼，完全无视他的话引起了新一轮的暴动，“你们在一起多久了？”提姆发问。  
“哦，该死，父亲，这是怎么回事？”达米安不甘示弱，他指着克拉克的手指就像是一把剑。  
“……所以你今晚的约会是和超人？”杰森恨不得把脑袋埋进去。  
*  
“……哇哦，所以你们真的会有电影之夜吗？”克拉克往上推了推眼镜，颇为好奇的问，“有固定的时间吗？”  
“克拉克，你这时候就别当记者了，”抱着四个儿子的布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“赶紧过来帮我给他们抱抱。”  
克拉克一笑，也走了过去，挤进了沙发里，尽管其他人都被挤得抱怨了几句，但至少没人让克拉克走开。  
“我可喜欢你现在这样了。”克拉克笑着说，隔着杰森搭上了布鲁斯的肩膀。  
*  
“冷静，布鲁斯，听听达米安和迪克怎么说，OK？”克拉克不得不开口，他没想到这个，但布鲁斯显然气炸了。“爱情的不合理是我们都深有感触的。”  
“我·很·冷·静。”布鲁斯咬着牙说，他使劲也没能挣开克拉克，“你给我放开。”  
“你千万别放手，”提姆当机立断，“布鲁斯眼睛都气红了。”  
*  
好不容易大家冷静了一点，布鲁斯黑着脸坐在沙发上，而克拉克显然松了一口气。  
“对了，你刚刚是不是说到了康纳？”克拉克忽然冷不丁的想了起来。  
“……”布鲁斯慢慢转过头看着他，他气呼呼地说，“你自己去问提姆把。”  
对此，提姆只能微笑。  
*  
“……你太固执了，布鲁斯。”克拉克不赞同的说，而布鲁斯朝天翻了一个白眼。“你本来可以找迪克一起帮忙，你甚至可以找我。”  
“哥谭事哥谭了。”布鲁斯搪塞他。  
克拉克抿嘴，不依不饶的问，“那迪克呢？”  
“片名上可没有我的名字。”迪克忧伤的说，“我只是来当保姆的。”  
“别他妈操心了，”杰森不耐烦的说，“老家伙低头求人的次数屈指可数。”  
克拉克叹了口气，“我相信他，但我仍旧认为有时候多一个助手并不是什么坏事。”  
“不是我说，那个助手前两分钟跑掉了。”提姆嘲讽道，然后被愤怒的达米安挠起了痒痒肉。“住哈哈哈哈手，哈哈哈哈你混蛋哈哈哈哈哈……迪克哈哈哈哈管住他哈哈哈哈……”  
*  
“我相信达米安会回到你身边的。”克拉克平静地说，他看起比现场所有的人都有着信心，“达米安是个好孩子，你总是这样和我说的。”  
他很快的补充，“当然，你也是这么说你的其他孩子的。”  
*  
“好吧，我勉强认可你做父亲的男朋友。”达米安勉为其难的说，克拉克笑了起来，“那还真是谢谢你的允许。”  
“咳，实际上，我打算不久之后订婚。”布鲁斯望天。  
“什么？”所有人瞪大眼睛。  
3.阿尔弗雷德  
“看来这个神奇的魔法可以让我的老骨头休息一会了，”阿尔弗雷德坐进了扶手椅，他对迪克的黄油爆米花露出了不赞成的表情，但并未出言阻止。  
*  
“哦，我实在是太感动了，您要是把对待女士的这份心思分点给男孩们，那我就不用随时准备一大堆的小甜饼了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音让布鲁斯头皮一紧，他露出干笑，一个字也不敢反驳。  
*  
“有其父必有其子，达米安少爷，我相当确信您和布鲁斯老爷的感情非比寻常。”  
*  
到后来大家基本都只能沉默了，老管家实在是能一个人就把他们憋死。  
4.小丑  
“唔唔唔唔……”小丑全程被绑在椅子上，蒙住眼睛，塞住嘴巴‘看’完了整场电影。  
布鲁斯甚至厌烦的把他的脸对着墙壁。  
END


	12. 鬼影迷踪：韦恩宅的幽灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候，当你有这么一所足够大而又足够古老的房子的时候，你很难不去试图想象里面会不会有幽灵的游荡，去猜测会不会有某些不为人知的存在与你一起生活在这座房子里，甚至也会害怕在深夜衣柜或是床底下的不知名的怪物。  
> 布鲁斯也不能例外。

有时候，当你有这么一所足够大而又足够古老的房子的时候，你很难不去试图想象里面会不会有幽灵的游荡，去猜测会不会有某些不为人知的存在与你一起生活在这座房子里，甚至也会害怕在深夜衣柜或是床底下的不知名的怪物。  
布鲁斯也不能例外。  
从他小时候开始，他就向托马斯，玛莎和阿尔弗雷德问过那些古古怪怪的问题，关于长廊上悬挂的祖先的画像，那些神秘死去的先人，像艾伦韦恩。他曾在角落里摆上硬币，期待过所谓的爱尔兰小精灵捡走它们，希望他们陪伴他，但日复一日的如常消磨了他的热情。  
——直到那场谋杀之后，他曾经一度重燃空无的希望。他在深夜里无数次赤脚游荡在这所大宅里，希望某一个转角能依稀闯入过去的场景，让他看见他们，去从冰冷的幽灵之中攫取一些温暖美好，陪伴他度过这空寂的夜晚。尽管往往最后的结局是阿尔弗雷德用毛巾和被子从地毯上把他捡回去。再后来他学会了深埋伤痛，也渐渐长大，不再相信这些事，接受了这样的现实——这所房子里，只有他和阿尔弗雷德两个人。  
然而最近这项认知被打破了。  
最开始的时候，是孤儿院的孩子们提起的。  
他们提到每次布鲁斯来孤儿院带他们出去玩的时候，还有一个小哥哥也会看着他们，并在有的时候施以援手。他们争相的描述着那个孩子，说到宽大的黑袍子，矮小的身躯，以及他会像飞一样的消失。  
布鲁斯并没有在意这个，谁小时候没有一些虚拟出来的朋友呢？他逗弄着那个差点从滑梯上掉下去的男孩子。  
“那你应该说声谢谢。”他愉快地说，出乎他自己的意料，作为一个单身汉，他是如此喜爱孩子们。  
“我准备说来着，你来了，他就消失了。”小胖子不满的说，他咬着手指看上去非常遗憾。“你说他会不会生气？”  
布鲁斯摇头，拉开了手指，“他不是你的朋友吗？朋友是不会计较的。”  
“韦恩先生！这边有人找——”秘书打断了他的话，布鲁斯放下了那个孩子，走向了另一边，身后的小胖子纠结了一会，慢吞吞的说，“可是……他是跟着你来的啊……”  
布鲁斯的脚步微微一顿，然后就走开了。  
那是他第一次听说到他。  
然后是他的秘书朱丽叶。  
她在等待布鲁斯在关于孤儿院的投资计划上签字。也许是他审查的时间太长，当布鲁斯抬头想要将文件递给她的时候，他看见她并没有在看他。  
她的目光偏移在一边。美丽的脸上恍惚而忧伤，就像是怀念着什么一样。她就那么温柔的看着，让布鲁斯感到毛骨悚然。  
“朱丽叶，你在看什么？”布鲁斯打断她，钢笔被他握紧。  
女秘书一愣，荡开尴尬的笑容，她若无其事一般的说，“不，没什么，我在看那盆盆栽。对了，韦恩先生，三点钟有个董事会议，请您准备一下。”她伸手接过文件，脸上的笑容充满破绽。  
“……我知道了。”布鲁斯沉默了一会，“你先出去吧。”  
他赶走了她，然后一种鬼使神差的冲动让他走到朱丽叶所站的位置，他慢慢弯腰，调整位置，回忆着朱丽叶的角度，然后他抬头看过去——  
目光越过了盆栽，停在他椅子的旁边，一个矮小的高度上。  
朱丽叶没有在看他，而是在看一个空无一物的地方。  
布鲁斯感到浑身冰冷，是否真有一个虚无的幽灵游荡在他的身边而他未曾注意到呢？  
怀疑的种子一旦埋下，便很快在阴暗，庞大的韦恩宅里生根发芽。  
他以前如何能不注意到这些——  
前些日子被碰歪的画像回复成了原状，而他确信阿尔弗雷德要过上几天才会有空来整理画像（感谢他的管家做事井井有条，按部就班）他凝视着那副画像，看见它右下角的洁净无尘。  
趴在书房里补眠，等他醒来，他看见放在盘子里的小饼干少了几块，咖啡杯里的咖啡却好好地呆在那里。  
还没进门前，他听见提图斯兴奋地叫声，而等他进去，它却已经安静，只是矜持而热情的围着他从喉咙里发出一些吼声。更不用提他并不是经常有空去遛遛它，但提图斯从来没闹过。  
还有地毯上沾到的新鲜颜料，布鲁斯蹲在那里细细看过去，发现它们还湿润着。他对艺术有欣赏力，可他并不热衷于绘画。  
……诸如此类的细节埋藏在他的身边，他睁着眼睛如同盲人一般游走在其中。  
他甚至疑心阿尔弗雷德早已经知道此事，这位严肃而认真的老管家有一种非凡的能力，他能和一切相处良好，并觉得并非事事都要告诉他，所以布鲁斯相信即使这座大宅里有一些他不得而知的存在，那么它们也不会避得开阿尔弗雷德。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您在这里做什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德站在他的身后，对布鲁斯几乎趴在地毯上的姿势露出了不赞成的表情。“总不会是童心未泯？”  
“咳咳，没什么，你去忙吧。”布鲁斯尴尬的站起来，他拉了拉衣服，侧头看见一抹银光在老管家的口袋里闪现。“……阿尔弗雷德，你带把剪刀做什么？”  
老管家瞥了他一眼，“去修剪修剪。”老人颔首示意，随即走向了另一边。  
布鲁斯暂时无心去理会老管家的行为，他看着老人的身影消失在走廊，便急匆匆的走向客厅，手心里有些汗。  
他布下了一个陷阱，但愿能让他弄清楚究竟是一个什么样的人（？）游荡在这里，甚至陪着他。  
屏幕上的画面毫无动静，布鲁斯抿起嘴，不断按动着快进键。当他意外的发现韦恩宅里不知为何有很多废弃（？）的摄像头的时候他就萌生了这种想法，他悄悄的连接上了几个摄像头，连续几个夜晚拍摄着走廊和客厅。他并没有告诉阿尔弗雷德，有一种奇怪的预感，他习惯于单独干这种事。  
画面跳转，毫无波动。  
直到一抹亮色在屏幕一闪而过，布鲁斯绷紧了下巴。像是怕惊动屏幕里的那个存在，布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，画面倒带重来。那是一个矮小的影子，布鲁斯只能猜测这是属于一个孩子的高度，就像朱丽叶看的那个高度一样。它裹着黑色的斗篷，闪过屏幕的正是斗篷边缘黄色的条纹。  
它？他？她？  
它落地无声，只是在角落里一闪而过，转过转角消失在走廊，而布鲁斯切换到下一个摄像头却什么也没有看到。所有的摄影内容被他翻完都只有这么一段证明了它的存在。  
无论如何，布鲁斯能够肯定那个存在确实是一个孩子。它游荡在韦恩宅的夜晚里（和他的身边）孤单而寂寞。布鲁斯用指尖描摹着那个存在，他想不明白，也不知道这从何开始又从何而来。  
现在这一切就有点像个游戏，布鲁斯坐在客厅的沙发上，他漫不经心地盯着那一盒本不该出现的游戏碟（奇怪，他什么时候买过剑行者？）它呆在一旁，荧光反射着布鲁斯的脸。  
他甚至还能给它取个名字，例如：鬼影迷踪：韦恩宅的幽灵？  
他想亲眼见见它，想知道他？为何执着的留在他身边，想要知道这一切的缘由。  
或许是童年的孤寂给他的阴影，他无法放任即使是一个幽灵的孩子就像他当年一样在夜晚游荡，他必须也不得不做点什么。

首要的问题在于——  
你要如何捕捉一个幽灵？  
韦恩大宅的藏书虽然丰富，但布鲁斯很确定其中并没有与之相关的内容。他向来对自己的记忆力有极强的信心，所以他犹豫了一会，还是选择了在网上发布了求助。那句话怎么说来着？你永远不知道网络背后的人是谁。  
然后他在半个小时内收到了不下十个建议去看医生的回帖，甚至有些人直白的表示你可以来找XXXX。  
布鲁斯遗憾的摇了摇头，继续等待。接下去是一部分来开玩笑的，像是他需要去找温彻斯特之类的。布鲁斯抽了抽嘴角，再次严肃认真的发布了回答。他窝在沙发上，充满耐心的在那些无趣的回答里等待着。（很奇怪，他本以为他不会这么有耐心的等待，直到现在他意识到他已经预备好了一段漫长的时间来做这件事。）  
到了最后，在数十条的回复里，他开始遇到一些正经的回答，向他询问他这么做的缘由，和幽灵的类型。布鲁斯尽可能的回答了他能回答的部分。  
这位用户最后回答道：“根据你的描述，它应该是意外身亡的孩子的幽灵，很可能是因为你对孤儿院的拜访沾染的气息吸引了他，或者是你的条件和他生前的亲人相似，这才导致了它的相随。不过，它虽然没有主动出现过，但是从你身边的人会受到影响看来它具有的能量属于比较强大。你想和它谈谈的话，就用它眷恋的东西引它上钩，然后用铁或盐困住它，之后是铁或火药杀死它还是完成它的心愿就看你自己的想法了。  
最后，我不得不警告你，不管是什么样的幽灵，那都是我们所不了解的物种，所以尽管它是没有恶意的孩童幽灵，但你最好小心谨慎。”  
布鲁斯合上了电脑，他抬起头，酸涩的眼睛盯着天花板。屏幕的残影还印在视网膜上变成一片黑色，就像那个孩子飘飞的黑色斗篷。布鲁斯平心静气的看着黑色逐渐消亡，消失在平凡无奇的天花板的背景里，再使劲眨眨眼睛，让蔓延开的泪水滋润整个眼球。  
很好，他已经得到了一个足够模糊但也许是最接近的答案。  
下一个问题，什么会是一个早夭的孩子所渴望的？  
或者换句话说，在布鲁斯身上，它在追求着什么？  
一个声音回答了他。  
恍如隔着晨起的雾气，在遥远的对岸，某一个失落而疲惫的旅人回答了他。  
“父亲”  
它喜悦而平静，傲慢而骄傲的呼唤着，但声音太过遥远，它只能飘散在微风之中模模糊糊被他听到。  
布鲁斯的嘴里泛起苦涩的腥味，他不禁自问，他可以做一个父亲吗？他能算是一个合格的父亲吗？他的行为足以让迷失在这座大宅里的幽灵错当作早已失去的父亲吗？  
他不能如此自傲的认为，也许只是这幽灵曾如幼时的他一样，将风吹动的窗帘当作父亲的幽灵的证明。只是事实正好相反，它作为逝去的幽灵以极大地渴望将布鲁斯错认做活着的父亲罢了。  
但布鲁斯并不值得这份思念。  
他只是一个在错误时间出现的错误的人，它不该在他身上消磨它的渴望和追求。当目标错误，无论付出多少，最后你也得不到你想要的而只会失去你所仅有的，这是布鲁斯的经验之谈。他过去曾犯下无数错误，那些错误让他得到后又失去，只有永恒的痛苦提醒着他。（但他连痛苦都已经模糊。）  
头脑的思绪转得太快，那些纷乱的念头和模糊的声音搅合在一起，眩晕和闪光，形成光怪陆离的漩涡，它吞噬布鲁斯的精神，教他不知不觉中合上眼睛，蜷缩在沙发上。  
他在飞。  
哥谭的高空狂风呼啸，但他心情愉快，抓紧手中的钩绳，他毫不担心自己会落下去。红外的眼镜覆盖视野，将漆黑的城市照亮，他听见另一个滑过风中的声音，某种更为强大的喜悦蔓延，低沉的笑声从喉咙里发出。  
“你来迟了。”  
“——”  
他弯起嘴角，对孩子气的回答感到好笑，但这似乎招致了他的同伴的不满。裹着黑色斗篷绣着黄色的条纹，它不满地朝他撅嘴。他情不自禁伸出手，朝它的头顶摸了下去。  
然后笑声骤起。  
疯狂的铺天盖地，诡异的紫色渗透一切，明晃晃的绿色吞噬天地。  
那些令他感到安详的黑色被吞噬，就像视网膜上残留的影像逐渐消亡。  
布鲁斯从梦中醒来，他睁开眼睛，看见地毯上雪白的月光——  
以及那个小小的黑影。  
剧烈跳动的心脏像是要从胸腔里跳出来，说不清是期待还是紧张地汗水蔓延。布鲁斯悄悄地绷住呼吸，他紧紧地盯着那团深色的影子，猜测身后那个幽灵用怎样的目光看着他，是渴望还是怀念，是深爱还是怨恨？  
它是否期待布鲁斯回头，真正的看到它？

 

“……我真的孤身一人。”

 

那声音就和他想象的一样，柔软而悲伤，触动布鲁斯回忆里游荡在空空的大宅里的他自己。在那时，它和小布鲁斯重合，他们都一样渴望抓住过去的影子，汲取一丁点的温柔，甚至死亡也不能使他们感到恐惧。  
布鲁斯不知道想阻止的是幽灵还是自己，是幽灵渴望一个父亲还是他渴望一个孩子。  
但他忍不住。  
他回头了。  
蓝色与绿色交汇。  
隐藏在月光下的孩子有张圆圆的脸庞，它是个男孩，他如此年轻。黑色的短发支棱起来，男孩有双美丽的眼睛，清澈而盛满悲伤，他睁大眼睛看着布鲁斯，微深的肤色和深深的眼窝显出混血的特征。  
裹在黄边黑袍的幽灵震惊到只能看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯勉强扯出一个微笑。

 

“晚上好，孩子。”他说。

他也许说错了话。  
幽灵抿起嘴，阴影吞噬他的一切，只有月光反射在柔软的斗篷上。

“晚上好，韦恩先生。”

月光笼罩，那给男孩的背影带上一层朦胧乳化的光影，他们四目相对，有如海水与玉石碰撞，那些不可言说的，可望而不可及的情绪包裹在坚硬之中。布鲁斯忽然怀念起多年之前当他还在世界旅游的时候，他在高原之上，看见银色的月光下狂风呼啸中凛冽的雪山寂静而呱噪  
黑暗之中，雪山的沉默埋葬着千年以来被吞噬的旅人。  
"……告诉我，你是谁？"布鲁斯开口，声音嘶哑干涩就像刀刃通过他的喉咙。  
幽灵看着他，那双眼睛哀伤而透彻。  
他曾见过这样的眼睛，他无数次见过像这样的眼睛。

（它们告诉他，他应该做得更好。）

"你不该问我，你应该问你自己。"他轻轻地说，把这个问题推回给他。  
布鲁斯感到一点恼怒，他想要反问，他如何知道一个他本不知道的答案？难道他曾在冥冥之中，在燃烧成灰的过去里见过这个幽灵？还是需要他扪心自问，在过往的记忆里寻访韦恩宅里飘散的呼声。  
夜晚的天空忽然被点亮，橙色熏染了哥谭的边缘，那是扎根于此永不停歇的罪恶。  
"……达米安，"他叹气，火焰的色彩映射在他的眼睛里，他忽然说，"我叫达米安。"他轻盈地后退，从窗口倒下，就像坠落的鸟。布鲁斯扑过去，只看到了沉寂的庄园。  
他走了，它消失了。  
达米安，一个异国的名字，达米安，他的名字。  
"阿尔弗雷德，你知道达米安吗？"布鲁斯坐在桌边，尽可能的装作若无其事，他搅动着咖啡，眼睛盯在漩涡里，所以他没看到老管家震惊地瞪大眼睛。"布鲁斯老爷，您从哪里听到这个名字的？"老人平静地说，他的手却把番茄切地乱七八糟。  
"说来你肯定不相信，我遇到了一个幽灵，"布鲁斯试图将这件事轻描淡写，"我听到它叫自己达米安。"  
"我想您肯定有更丰富的理由来说服我。所以，不妨说说您遇到的事吧。"老人垂下眼睛，他将切坏的番茄推入垃圾桶里。  
布鲁斯沉默了一会，他苦恼的将手盖在自己的脸上，闷闷的声音从里面传出来。"他叫我父亲，阿福，但我不是他的父亲。"他继续说道，"他那么年轻，那么……我不知道，我想知道他的故事，阿福，你知道达米安吗？"  
老人闭起眼睛而后睁开，他的视线落在面前那个老茶柜上，似乎不管维修多少次，右下角的那块痕迹永远也不会恢复如初。他放下刀，用毛巾慢慢搽干净手，坐在了布鲁斯的对面，"我知道。"  
"在很久以前，这里生活着一对父子，"阿福说，就像给小布鲁斯讲故事一样的耐心而缓慢，"他们快乐而满足，以为这样的日子会长长久久。但是，我们都知道的，好景不长，那个年轻的男孩死了——"  
"——他怎么死的？"布鲁斯插嘴，"他死……死在这座宅子里吗？"  
老人看着他，目光沉痛。他摇了摇头，"他为了救人而死，是一个英勇的孩子，以及，不，他并没有死在这里，否则他的父亲会知道，他的父亲会救他的。"他的目光穿透布鲁斯，望向遥远的地方，一个男孩逝去的地方，"他的父亲悲伤而失落，直到他在一个暴风雨的夜晚，他宣称他看见了一只缤纷有着魔力的鸟儿，他着迷的认为那是他孩子的化身，于是他甚至来不及收拾东西，就冲出门外去追寻这只鸟。于是，当达米安回来，从死者之门回来时，他在这所宅子里什么也没有找到——  
——就像他父亲追寻那无踪的鸟儿，达米安困守在这里，等待着他的父亲。"  
布鲁斯微微停住呼吸，他忍不住问道，"那，那那个父亲就再也没回来过？"  
老人没有回答他的问题，他看着布鲁斯，"布鲁斯老爷，我不清楚您要做什么，但达米安所需要的是他真正的父亲。"  
"他需要的也可能只是一个父亲。"布鲁斯不清楚他怎么会突然如此回答，但……但达米安真正的父亲走了，不是吗？  
布鲁斯能给的，只能是父亲。  
他需要拯救这个孩子，就像拯救幼时的自己。  
虚假和替代，布鲁斯必须也不得不做到。


	13. 迷失知更鸟 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover复联1

第一次警报响的时候，所有人都恨不得憋着一口气第一个抵达现场，就为了在这个新成立的团队里表现一下，哦，当然，除了班纳博士。  
但是，当第无数次警报响起的时候，几乎所有人都叹了一口气，纽约就这么招反派待见吗？托尼翻了翻白眼，看向他们永远精神奕奕，一副严肃样子好像在演讲一样的美国队长，拉长了声调问道，“贾维斯，这次又是什么人？”  
AI的声音永远不紧不慢，“sir，根据监控录像来看，仅仅是一起很普通的抢劫事件，”随着他的话，监控录像就跳到了他们眼前，浓烟滚滚的景象让美国队长皱了皱眉，他似乎并不同意所谓普通地定义，“但是，我建议您最好过去一下，毕竟出现了一位不在记录上的人。”不用贾维斯说，所有人都注意到了那个鲜艳的黄色身影。  
他非常灵活的在建筑的阴影里行走，出手非常有效，一击必倒，十三个绑匪几乎没有花费他多长的时间，你甚至可以说他几乎就是闲庭信步，信手拈来，黄色的披风和红色的上衣，黑色的长裤，绿色的眼罩，这一切都构成了一个隐姓埋名的超级英雄的要素，只除了一点——他看起来如此年轻。贾维斯贴心的调出截图，加上比例尺，告诉他们这个孩子，假若没有意外，的身高，而根据他的身手来看，这又几乎是不可能的。  
娜塔莎是第一个提出质疑的，她站了起来，“他有十三岁吗？”她看起来非常严肃，原本置之度外的表情早已不见了。  
布鲁斯轻声地说，“我猜他不超过十二岁，最低，”他再度看了一眼屏幕上嚣张地踩着其中一个匪徒的男孩，“可能九岁，视人种而定。”  
无需再说下去，托尼潇洒的一打响指，“贾维斯，打开车库，我们出发！”  
史蒂夫看了托尼一眼，拿起了盾。  
克林特在走过娜塔莎身边时安抚地拍了拍她的手。  
而另外一边，达米安正在不出声的咒骂中，内容可能不适于未成年人，他一手按在脑袋上，恶狠狠地戳着手上的联络器，“——妈的，戈登，你最好赶快给我接上。”他不耐烦的拧了拧脚，匪徒发出了一声尖叫，这让他心情好了一点。  
说真的，现在出来干事的素质真是越来越低了，就这种小咖还敢上街抢劫？  
要不是头痛的像有一把电钻，达米安肯定会笑出声。  
但有什么不对劲。达米安说不上为什么，但他的头痛阻止他继续想下去，不管是明亮的白天，行走的人们，垃圾至极的劫匪，这都让达米安心情烦躁。  
所以出于直觉，在听到车辆的轰鸣声之后的短短几秒，达米安就迅速地跳上了旁边店铺的二楼，将自己躲进了阴影里面，他眯起眼睛看着那些人，一种荒谬感油然而生，几乎要压过不安的第六感，一个红头发的女人，看起来不好搞定，四个男人，一个穿着铠甲，就像是蝠翼，一个是弓箭手，达米安没法估计剩下两个，这两个一个看起来温柔无害，但他的肌肉可不是这么说的，一个看起来……配合他糟糕至极的制服品味，达米安想到了超人。  
最奇怪的是，他们都没有戴面具，不算那个铠甲男，但他们看起来像是一个组织。  
新的英雄？还是……  
那五个人站在那里四处张望了一下，达米安能看见他们右耳上的耳机，加上他们的表情，这说明至少有一个幕后人员，就像神谕那样，然后——他们抬头，看向了达米安所隐藏的阴影处。  
一个烟雾弹被摔在了他们脚下，烟雾爆开，几乎是同时，达米安从阴影里跳了出来，扑向了他们。  
烦躁的心情，头痛和一些莫名其妙的因素，例如说，明亮的阳光，让达米安做出了一个决定。  
管他什么英雄，先给他试试身手。  
在哥谭，只有蝙蝠！  
“他来了！”娜塔莎只来得喊这么一句，在突然袭来的白烟里，她干脆就地一滚，希望能够拉开距离。  
耳朵里传来了一声扑通，以及拳脚相加的声音，她挑了挑眉，冲出了烟雾弹的范围，她可不会在史蒂夫身上自讨苦吃。  
史蒂夫很少对付这样的对手，身手出色，至少在他看来这绝对是经过多年训练的结果，力量很大，出乎他的意料，他沉稳的抬起盾，挡掉了一些黑色的飞镖，一拳重击过去，对方晃了晃却没有跌倒，抗击打能力出色，就本身实力来说，史蒂夫不觉得对方能赢，只是身高差制造了不少障碍，他太矮小了。  
史蒂夫吐掉了嘴里的血丝，弥漫在身边的白烟渐渐散去，他放开了呼吸，不出意外，混有药剂的特制烟雾弹，他抓住了对手的手腕，细的让他皱了皱眉，对方怒吼一声，带着钉子的靴子就这么踢了上来，史蒂夫曲起手臂，硬生生吃下了这一踢，反手肘击在对方的腹部，趁对方弯腰，他向下顺着抓住另一只手，正想预防下一步的时候，他错愕的发现对方软绵绵的倒了下来，正好被他抱了个满怀。  
白烟彻底散去，钢铁侠落在了他身边，“真可以啊，我都不用出手了。”他油嘴滑舌的说，伸头看着他怀里的男孩。  
娜塔莎和布鲁斯站在远处，正在和警察交接匪徒的事，克里特龇牙咧嘴一瘸一拐地走了过来，“队长，这小子差点踢断我的腿。”他愤愤不平。  
神盾局的人总是来得这么及时，史蒂夫没有理会克林特，只是怀着沉重的心情将男孩交给了那些医护人员，克尔森拿着手机不用看都知道他在向上报告。  
“放心吧，队长，我们会给他最好的照顾。”克尔森挂了电话，朝他点了点头，话中暗含的意思所有人都知道，不仅是照顾，恐怕是彻底的检查。  
“哦哦，不介意我copy一份吧。”托尼笑嘻嘻的说，他毫不介意的暴露出一种哪怕不同意这份报告也会到他手上的态度。  
克尔森礼貌地点头，“当然，只要斯塔克先生想要，我会吩咐他们送一份过来的。”  
布鲁斯表情奇异的走了过来，“不好意思，我刚刚发现我的机器响了，”他礼貌的指指腰上在哔哔作响的机器，“这可是一件奇事。”  
托尼凑到他身边，“这是你上次说的检测贝塔射线的机器吗？”他非常好奇，“这里怎么会让它响？”  
布鲁斯按掉了声音，摇了摇头，“这只是非常简陋的检测宇宙射线的机器，还达不到只检测贝塔射线的程度，不过……”他们都有定论，“这肯定和那个男孩有关。”他意有所指，托尼笑了起来，“有意思，又是一位外星朋友？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫非常不满他的语气。  
“好啦，老家伙。”钢铁侠摊开手，“我只是觉得与其把他留给神盾局，不如留在我的大厦如何？”  
史蒂夫沉默的点了点头，他一开始就是这么打算的，若说他只是不喜欢托尼的作风，那对神盾局就是直觉的避让，政治总是肮脏的。  
“yes!”托尼一把搂住了布鲁斯，“来来来，老兄，让我们谈谈关于你这个小机器的事……”  
他们走开了，娜塔莎也走了回来，她挑眉问道，“发生什么事了？”  
史蒂夫看着这个精明能干的女特工，“我们要忙起来了。”  
是的，他有一种不好的预感，或许，他们这个磕磕绊绊的小队就要迎来第一件大事了。  
一百一十三楼的会议室里，所有的复仇者都到了，在托尼偷偷摸摸的避开神盾局的通知下。基本上大家都知道托尼要讲的事情是什么，嗯，除了刚来的托尔，提到托尔，关于他的加入那又是另一个故事了。相较于美队凝重的脸，以及会议室里沉重的气氛，只有娜塔莎的指甲一点一点地敲着桌子，她用另一只手撑在下巴上，开口打破了沉静。  
“好了，托尼，所有人都到了。情况到底如何？”  
罪魁祸首托尼歪头看了看外面，收起了惯常的嬉皮笑脸，严肃的拍了拍手，“贾维斯，”他喊道，“把报告调出来。”  
立体悬浮的屏幕映亮了每一个人的脸，布鲁斯推了推眼镜，看向了上面的数据，史蒂夫显然还是不习惯电子化的设备，而托尔一脸茫然，托尼接着说了下去，“well，我不得不说，世界总是充满惊奇。”他伸手标出了几行数据。  
“骨龄检测——十岁八个月左右。”布鲁斯念出了这句，“看来我的推测没错。”但他一点也不高兴。  
“这些——”托尼点了点那些体表照片，史蒂夫正对着这些伤疤的照片皱眉，尤其是一张背部照片，上面一个狰狞的伤疤从颈椎蔓延到尾椎。“——我就不提了，重点是这个。”他调出了另一份报告，“根据这个显示，他的基因进行过改良，虽然呢，比不上我们伟大的队长——”他假装没看见史蒂夫的不满“——但是肌肉的密度，神经的反射速度都远远超越常人，也许我们可以称他为弱化版的超级战士。”托尼的嘴向下撇，显然对于这个玩笑也没什么好感，“据我所知，能拥有这样的实力，又惯于培养未成年人的机构……”他意有所指的 看向了娜塔莎。  
红发的女士冷笑了一声，“我早就和那里没什么关系了，更何况，”她的眼纹如刀锋般冰冷，“那里被彻底毁灭了，别说找线索，你就是找个线头都找不到。”  
克林特沉吟，“也不一定是那里吧，据我所知，有不少的雇佣组织都会培养童军。”他犹豫了一下，没有继续说什么了。  
托尔抓了抓头发，“你们这些中庭人真奇怪，为什么要培养小孩子去打仗？”他抱臂，对这些照片撅嘴。  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“……不，我向你保证，托尔，这不是正常的事。”他看起来苍老，就像七十年的时光缓缓地流动，“他不应该遭受这些。他应该被保护起来。”托尼啪啪啪的鼓起了掌，“队长，这就抓到重点了！”他遭到了好几个人的白眼，“神盾局可不这么想，想想，”他谆谆教导，“能够在未成年人身上使用的药剂，他们能制造更多的战士，虽然是弱化版的。打个比方，你看，他们可从来没有放弃过你啊，队长。”  
史蒂夫沉着脸，什么也没有说。  
克林特清了清嗓子，看向了斯塔克，“所以，听起来，”他的手在空中比划了几下，“你知道吧，这话听起来像是你有主意了？”  
托尼还没来得及说话，一声警报就插入了其中，“警告！警告！请各单位人员避让，关闭房门，空出主要通道！”托尼笑了起来，“看来我们的小客人已经先醒了，而且活力十足。”  
娜塔莎站了起来，她微微一笑，“那我们先去迎接一下好了。”  
达米安的情绪绝对算不上好，他刚一醒来就察觉到自己被换了衣服，眼罩也被脱了下来，好几个医护人员在他身边谈论着他的情况。达米安什么都没想，他只想跑出去，又或者闹到主管人出场，他可不愿意在这浪费时间。  
一边小跑在走廊上，达米安一边疑惑，他的右手边就是落地窗，外面敞亮的都市非常陌生，从某种程度上，达米安差点怀疑他来到了大都会，又或者说，仅仅是一夜之间他就被人从哥谭运到了世上的另一座城市。  
他一个扫腿，扑倒了几个警卫，头痛如跗骨随形，让他不满地啧了一声。  
他看了看前面躲在角落里的特攻手，统一制服和军工武器，新型组织吗？他抬手，几秒之内卸掉了五个人的枪械，再撑在他们肩上，左右同时踢倒两个人，一拳捣在前面的人的脸上，他漠然的看着他们源源不断的跑出来，捏了捏指关节，露出一个笑容。  
就让他先松松筋骨。  
等托尼他们到的时候，走廊上已经躺下了不少人，那个穿着病号服的孩子还在跃跃欲试地等着挑战下一个。  
不过在他敏锐地注视到他们之后，他就停了下来，一脸高傲的朝他们走了过来。史蒂夫注意到他的视线在他身上停留了一会儿，随后就直接注视在了托尼身上，他们也不说话，任他直直的走到了托尼面前。  
达米安抬着下巴，不爽的开口，“喂，阔佬，你就是这些蹩脚英雄的主管人？”  
克林特差点笑了出来。  
托尼措手不及，他惊讶的看着这个孩子，“稍等，稍等，孩子，你叫我什么？”  
达米安挥了挥手，“别在意这个，阔佬。”他倒是一脸大度的表情，“听着，你们要玩这些蹩脚的英雄戏码回家玩去。这里不欢迎你们。”  
他浮起一个恐怖的笑容，蓝色的眼睛在一瞬间如同变成了黑色，声音嘶哑可怖，就像是从地狱里传出来一样。  
“GET OUT OF MY GOTHAM!”他一字一句的说。  
……  
娜塔莎冷静的开口，“这里是纽约，不是——”她顿了一下，“——哥谭。”  
男孩楞了一下，他重复了纽约的名字，皱起了眉头，他比之前显得谨慎了一点，但仍旧颐指气使，“这是美国？”  
布鲁斯温和的接过话头，“是的，我们在美国都会区——纽约。顺便提一下，纽约的别称就叫哥谭。”他转过头向他们解释，“我刚刚想起来的。”  
男孩看起来更为严肃，他并没有继续提问，只是拿着审视的目光看着他们，还有他们背后的城市，他眼中是了然和困惑并存，随后他叹了口气，歪了歪头，环手抱臂，“Fine.”他将视线再度投向了托尼，“我猜是时空穿越。”  
托尼的眼睛一下亮了起来，“真的？”他捅了捅布鲁斯，“你怎么知道？”  
男孩的嘴角含着讥笑，“看来你们还很年轻，不如——”他咬住了自己的舌头，摆了摆手“——经验判断而已。”  
史蒂夫站了出来，他尽量不让自己去想男孩话语的背后意义，“我想我们能帮你，为什么不坐下来谈一谈呢？”他温和的说，心里仍然挥之不去男孩说那句话的感受，那让他非常不舒服。男孩看着史蒂夫，慢吞吞的点了点头，“你知道吗？你倒挺像个大蓝个的。”  
一直搞不清楚状况的托尔终于至少搞明白了一件事，他大笑起来，“要开宴会了吗？”托尼摸着下巴，“这倒是个不错的主意，”他立马在布鲁斯的视线下改口，“只是个比方，美食总让人心满意足，不是吗？”  
“带路吧。”男孩毫不在意的说，他转了转眼珠，“对了，我吃素。”  
“您的要求已经知道了，必定令您满意。”机械的男声响起，让男孩吓了一跳，他“啧”了一声，皱眉看着监视器，然后他又恢复成了原先绷着脸，面无表情的样子，被复仇者们围着走向了餐厅。


	14. 迷失知更鸟 02

男孩选了一个最佳位置——以史蒂夫的视角来看，如果想要观察全员的话——坐了下来，他腰板挺直，眼睛在他们身上转来转去，娜塔莎和布鲁斯被他好好地看了几眼。斯塔克正对着男孩坐了下来，他当然也不是傻瓜，史蒂夫记得那个角度后面就是机甲的传送通道。史蒂夫自己倒是无所谓，他和托尼成三角形坐了下来。娜塔莎等人也都坐下了。  
这次不比之前，大家都心知肚明这见面会的背后还有这神盾局的人在观察，所以该讲什么，不该讲什么，每个人都有自己的打算。  
“那么先从自我介绍开始如何？”托尼爱出风头，自然见面会的节奏由他把握，“本人，托尼·斯塔克，富豪，天才，花花公子，慈善事业爱好者等等等等，”他竖起手指，“不过最重要的是，我，自主开发了一套机甲，自称为钢铁侠。”他意外的就此收口，倒是让史蒂夫高看了他一眼，“罗杰斯·史蒂夫，呃，你可以叫我美国队长，或是队长。”他已经很久没有介绍过他自己了，好像回到了七十年前他巡军慰演的日子。“没什么特别的，是个士兵。”男孩的脸上浮起一抹古怪的笑容，但他没说什么。  
“特工鹰眼——克林特·巴顿。”克林特谨慎的只说了这些。  
“特工黑寡妇——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
“幼崽，吾乃神域阿斯加德之人，雷神托尔！”托尔潇洒的一笑，男孩看上去并不感到意外，他倒像是高高在上的君主，检阅着他的臣子。  
“呃，到我了吗？”布鲁斯紧张地松开了手，“我是个科学家，你可以叫我布鲁斯，或者班纳博士也可以。”他顿了一下，“……以及，还有一个大绿个子叫浩克。”男孩探究的眼神被他缩着避开了。  
“差不多就是这样，我们是一个新组织，”托尼总结，“复仇者联盟，刚刚成立三个月。”  
男孩一一扫视过他们，“well，这倒是挺有趣的。”他环手抱臂，习惯性地皱眉，“毕竟，就像我父亲说的，Justice，not avenger。所以他把那群家伙叫做正义联盟而非复仇者联盟。”  
“勉强算是礼尚往来，你们可以叫我达米安，但姓氏免谈。”他高傲地抬起下巴，“I am a hero, you can call me Robin, but one day I will be Batman.”  
“无意冒犯，但是，”托尼的手指在空中点了两下，“我可想象不出什么样的父母会让你这样年龄的孩子去做超级英雄。”他的话遭到了达米安的嗤笑，“斯塔克，我和你们不同，我生来就是为了这个。”他一脸鄙夷，“我三岁就开始学习一切技能，五岁就能爬上珠穆朗玛峰，用一只手我都能干掉至少十个人。”  
史蒂夫简直听不下去了，“难道你的父母不该为此入狱吗，孩子？”他很激动，但大家能理解他，别说他这么一个老古董，这话就是他们也听不下去。  
“Why？”达米安笑了起来，“你们大可不必向我施舍同情，我说了，我生而为此。”  
“你们唯一要解决，或者说在你们真的愿意的情况下，的问题就是如何把我送回去。”达米安合情合理的提出了要求，并提出了条件。“在那之前，我可以帮你们做事。”史蒂夫还打算说什么，但是娜塔莎打断了他。  
“我们会送你回去的，”娜塔莎轻轻地说，嘴角向下撇，“但我们不需要你的帮助。”  
“世事难料，女士。”达米安平静的回答。“再说，我可不会是闲住的人。”  
达米安被困在了斯塔克大厦上，他没有抱怨，暂时满足于摧残斯塔克训练室的机器和完成神盾局那些医生的测试，不得不说，每每看见他笑得一脸狰狞的打爆了机器人的时候，斯塔克都会感到脖颈一凉。他和史蒂夫站在单面玻璃外，看着穿回罗宾装——关于从他身上搜出来的小玩意可算是让斯塔克开了不少眼界——的达米安跳上一个机器人的肩上，双腿夹住，腰上一拧，直接让那个机器来了个后空翻，摔在了地上不再动弹了。  
“你怎么来了？”史蒂夫没有看托尼，“班纳博士那里怎么样了？”  
“没有带他来的能量源，我们最多只能从射线计算一部分的时空坐标，那个交给布鲁斯就够了。”托尼耸了耸肩，“再说了，我想知道我们的队长和他交流的怎么样了？”  
史蒂夫苦笑，他看着达米安扔出了飞镖，插在了机器人的关节上，“毫无进展。”  
“他根本不信任我。”史蒂夫吸了一口气，“他跟娜塔莎说的那三个小时的话比我这几天跟他说的话都要有意义得多。他不谈及他自己，除非是在我‘蔑视’他的能力的时候，我知道他父亲是蝙蝠侠，我知道他们有个类似的正义联盟，我知道了起码一半他那边的超级英雄，但我不了解他。”  
史蒂夫完全不知道和达米安的谈话这么困难，他把自己包裹起来，带着他绕圈子，根本不像是一个十岁的孩子。  
“可惜，娜塔莎，克林特和托尔都有事走了。”托尼摇了摇头，“留你这个老冰棍在这跟这么新潮的孩子讲话，怪不得没进展。”  
达米安喘着气，从里面走了出来，他朝史蒂夫和托尼点点头算是打过招呼之后，就直接走向了洗浴室。  
“你看，那些医护人员记了多少数据？”托尼朝男孩笑了笑，转头笑容又消失了，他轻声的说，“神盾局非常想要这个孩子，我们找不到能量源，他又提出可以帮我们做事。神盾局不会放过免费大餐……”  
“他们要是让达米安出现在公众面前就死定了。”史蒂夫不同意托尼的看法。  
“他们不需要。”托尼反驳，“复仇者会出现，但特工不会。”  
“……”史蒂夫想起了过去妥协的一些往事，最开始的时候，有些人才多少岁？十七？十六？——但不该是十岁，不能是在他奋斗的七十年后。  
“你的打算呢？”史蒂夫从来不觉得和政治斗争是他的强项，他是个士兵，一直都是。  
“复仇者联盟。”托尼严肃的抬头盯着史蒂夫，“让他曝光出来，处于我们的保护之下。”  
“他是个英雄，你也看到了，那天在大厦上的时候，他没有杀任何一个人，尽管他可以放倒数十个大汉。”托尼语速很快很轻，“他不可能永远关在大厦里，他不服管教，你看得到的，队长。既然他愿意帮我们做事，那为什么不让他做些正大光明的事？在我们旗下总好过在神盾局旗下，我们能事先知道手上的任务，而至少他们动他，还要绕过我们。”  
“我要再想想，”史蒂夫沉默了一会，“我会再和他谈谈。”  
“祝你好运，老冰棍。”托尼拍了拍他的肩，轻浮的笑容显现，“我言尽于此。”

联合暗能量行动总部  
2012/5/26 19:00

希尔维格正在手忙脚乱的调试机器，他的心脏在急速跳跃，响亮的警报声在他头上不断不断叫着，他甚至能听见上面忙乱的脚步声，屏幕上的读数还在不断上升，即将逼近极限。巴顿蹲在上面看着他，那股视线让他背后发凉，他恼怒的想这又不是他的错。  
然而无论如何，随着一道身影的跨入，压力减轻了不少。  
“情况如何，博士？”福瑞走了过来，他很严肃，这个时候谁都很严肃。  
“无法控制，脉冲间隔越来越短，最多三分钟就会到达极限，那时候就不知道会发生什么了。”希尔维格差点咬了舌头，福瑞将视线移到了上面，巴顿悄无声息的下来了，“没错，没人靠近。”  
“你难道要告诉我它有自我意识？”福瑞沉着脸，他挥了挥手让希尔维格走开。  
“那可不一定，说不定会有人出现。”巴顿说，“门都是双向的。”  
魔方开始发亮，亮到非比寻常，它的光芒膨胀，随后收缩，凝聚成一道光芒打在了对面，能量波扫过房间，骤然洞开一道，无数的黑暗从中越出，他们听见毛骨悚然的振翅声，光芒颤抖，最后崩溃收缩爆开成一道余波，震荡着房间里的所有人。  
不等所有人反应过来，可怕的尖啸声响起，铺天盖地的东西遮蔽的视觉，长着翅膀的怪物飞扑了过来，惨叫和鲜血的味道渐渐弥漫，福瑞见机不妙，利落的滚到一边，眯着眼睛看见一道蓝色的光芒笼罩着巴顿，随后巴顿放下了手。  
当机立断，福瑞冲了出去，对方人手众多，很有可能还带了魔法之类乱七八糟的，他们一无所知的东西，在这情况下魔方是要不回来了，他只希望随后的爆炸能够把他们消灭。……最好。  
在他身后，一个清亮的男声响起，“HA!I AM COMING!”  
操他妈的，最近时空穿越都和吃饭喝水一样了？

美国 纽约 神盾局研究报告所  
2012/5/22 23:00

“皮尔斯部长要求调取关于达米安的003号检查报告，这里是文件和签条。”  
“另外，这是秘密调取的申请书，请相关人员无需录入档案。”  
“好的，这是检查报告以及相关调查报告，请您收好。”  
“多谢配合。”

俄罗斯 圣彼得堡147号仓库  
2012/5/24 21:00

“梯度升温程序启动——倒数五秒，五、四、三、二、一，开始。”  
“程序过程预计三十分钟，同步进行全身扫描，进度读取。”  
“升温完成，扫描读取完毕，波动合格，进入针剂注射。”  
“注射完毕。”  
“——解冻完成，一切正常。”  
那个东西睁开了眼睛。

美国 纽约 斯塔克大厦  
2012/5/26 20:00

“你还要在那里盯着我多久？”达米安停下了动作，他转过头看着史蒂夫，他有点不耐烦，还有点气喘，汗水打湿了他黑色的紧身衣。  
史蒂夫丢给他一块毛巾，“我想等你练完，不过看来……”他走向了训练室的沙发，指了指对面的椅子，“坐吧，孩子。”  
达米安拿着他给的毛巾在擦汗，漫不经心的摇了摇头，“直接说吧，我猜应该不是什么好消息？”他看上去颇有把握，史蒂夫抬头看着达米安的眼睛，它们很蓝，很纯粹，自信与强大在其中闪现，“……我和托尼想邀请你加入复仇者。”  
他本不想这么说，但是，托尼的话让他不得不想，神盾局是卡特和霍德华创建起来的，可一个东西的创立之初再美好，终究也是挡不住的会开始妥协，会开始触碰那些黑暗，有些人也就永远不会回头了，这样的事情他在战争中见得多了，有的时候只是磕了一个口子，然后就全线崩溃了。  
“可以。”达米安居然答应了，他看着一脸惊讶的史蒂夫笑了，“怎么？以为我会拒绝吗？”他揶揄道。  
“呃，不，我只是以为你更喜欢独来独往。”史蒂夫忽然感到浑身不对劲，“……你不像是喜欢团队合作的人。”  
达米安活动着手腕，他的笑容带上了一点别的东西，既像是讽刺，又像是惊讶，“我加入你们也没打算和你们团队合作。”他解释道，随后似乎意识到他的话攻击性太强。“我的意思是，我毕竟是个超级英雄。”  
“我不可能永远不出去打击犯罪。”他冷静的说，完全就像是把这个当做了日常，伴随他一辈子的事业，“你们虽然有点傻逼，但还不算太傻逼。哪怕是我的父亲，他也将信任给了一个超人，所以，我想，我大概能信任你这个挺像蓝大个的家伙吧。”达米安耸耸肩，像是有些不好意思，然后他神色一下凶狠了起来，“不过，你骗我也无所谓，我一定会把你打爆，挂到最高的他楼上去的。”  
史蒂夫看着骄傲的男孩，感到好笑，又感到高兴，他小心翼翼的回答，“那我就谢谢你的信任？”  
男孩大度的挥手，扔开了毛巾，“不必感谢，史蒂夫，你就来陪我打一架吧。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，全身上下都写着跃跃欲试，“上次是我状态不好。”他对于第一次见面被史蒂夫放倒还耿耿于怀，争辩道。  
史蒂夫微笑的站了起来，“好，恭敬不如从命。”

美国 都会区上空天空母舰

福瑞面对着他们，他一手建立的复仇者联盟，虽然他的眼神在达米安身上停顿了一下。  
“想必，你们已经知道发生了什么事了？”他的背后是无数操纵着这艘翱翔于天空的技术人员，希尔正指挥着他们开启背景反射。  
达米安嗤笑了一声，“当然，有人被控制，那个什么魔方被抢了，对手是个神。”他毫不客气，语气里也不怎么在意这事，“这些斯塔克早就说烂了。老家伙，说点我们不知道的吧。”娜塔莎绷着的脸差点破功，布鲁斯默默地擦眼镜，托尼悄悄地向达米安竖了个大拇指，史蒂夫假装自己是个聋子。  
福瑞忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，早在他们知道了魔方之后，托尼就已经为此和他吵过一架了，因为他怀疑魔方就是能量源，而福瑞认为这不可能。“被控制的人是克林特·巴顿，我们最好的特工之一，有他在，洛基就能基本保证非法产品的获得，希尔维格则是我们最好的针对魔方的物理学家，假设，”他重重的咬住这个词，“假设洛基要利用魔方做什么，那希尔维格就是送上门口的厨师。”  
“……也就是说我们还不知道他要做什么？”托尼反问道。  
“只能说我们在想办法联系托尔。”福瑞硬邦邦的说，他看见达米安在翻文字报告，之后便突然挑起了眉毛，“怎么了，达——”达米安看了他一眼，眼罩遮盖的灰白色眼睛什么都看不出来，“——罗宾。”  
“你说他来的时候，你听到振翅声，和看到长着翅膀的人形怪物？”达米安说。  
托尼好奇的转头看过去，“你知道？”  
达米安沉默了一会，开口说，“不清楚，他怎么会接触到它们？”托尼长长的意味深长的“哦”了一声，让福瑞青筋直跳。娜塔莎轻轻地摇了摇头，面露失望。  
布鲁斯咳嗽了一声，转移话题说，“我给福瑞编了一个算法，希望在他们建立起隔离装置之前，根据伽马射线，提前检测出魔方的位置。”  
“哔——！警告！警告！发现面部吻合洛基百分之八十的男子出现！卫星正在锁定地址！”一名员工大喊道，达米安冲过去，直接从栏杆翻了下去，“在哪儿？”史蒂夫在他后面无奈的笑了起来。  
“德国，斯图尔特库宁大街二十八号！”他目不转睛的快速扫过代码，最后在经纬图上解读出了最后地址，一口气的喊了出来，“就在那儿，长官！”  
美国队长直起身，他环顾着他的同伴们，所有的情绪在这里可消失，他就像回到过往的战场，他已无法多说什么，只能是严肃而简短的说道：“很好，我们出发！”  
娜塔莎微微一笑，托尼挺直了腰，布鲁斯抬头看他，达米安就站在他的身边。  
“是，队长！”

德国 斯图加特库宁大街

洛基哼着小曲，他挥舞着法杖，迎合着乐曲，取得那一颗眼球，闲庭信步驱赶着那些愚蠢的人类，这些可笑的蝼蚁，如此无知，如此适合奴役的物种。他的内心在狂笑，直到一个该死的老头打断了他的演讲，啊，一个该进棺材的老头，那就给他进棺材去吧！  
他举起了法杖，一道蓝色的光芒就要射出，而在此时，一道黑色的飞镖袭来，扎在了他肩膀铠甲的接缝处，“什么？”他还未来的及反应，之间古怪如同飞鸟的飞镖上红点闪烁。  
“BOOM！”他倒飞了出去，摔倒在人们惊慌避开的空地上。  
而接下来，伴随着一声无奈的大叫，“罗宾！”他挥舞着法杖，头昏脑涨的和传说中的英雄，美国队长打了起来，时不时还有个不知道藏在哪的混蛋给他射飞镖，他想避开，却又被史蒂夫缠住，想发狠先弄死史蒂夫，妈的，钢铁侠又来了。  
他暗骂了一句，举起了手示意投降。  
当诱饵是一回事，被打的这么惨又是另一回事了。  
不过，等他看到队伍里的那个男孩的时候，他不得不扬起了眉毛，这可真是……  
出乎意料。


	15. 迷失知更鸟 03

冷，可怕，冷，逃走，逃走，冷，从黑暗里逃走，怪物，逃到哪里去，不，逃走，不可能，逃跑，跑不掉，不要停下来，不要停下来，不，没可能，不要去想，不要，不可能，不要回头，不，他在那里，逃走，冷，怪物，他在后面，怪物，不能停，无处可逃，不要停，他就跟在后面！  
那个怪物！  
男人跌跌撞撞的在树林里奔逃，衣衫褴褛，神色慌张，枯枝烂叶被他踩得嘎吱嘎吱响，他顾不上划伤手臂的树枝，只是奔跑，不断地回头，窥视那吞噬一切的黑暗。他什么都听不见，风声，树枝清脆的折断声，他听不到这一片静谧的黑暗里地震般的声响都是来自于他，他极力扩张肺部的喘气声，喉头抖动的咯咯声，甚至于激烈跳动的心跳声。  
！  
忽然，他惊悚的睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩。鬼魅一般的影子出现在他的前方，玻璃的透镜遮挡了对方的表情，染血的铠甲破损，能够看见里面苍白的皮肤和金色的脉络，枯竭的血液粘在洞开的伤口上，那是他毫无作用的杰作，他抖如筛糠，静立当场，无法动弹，只能看着那个怪物尖利的爪子朝他抓来，月光在上面反射，反射出一片冷光，冷的他听见自己牙齿咯咯的声音。他想要尖叫，他想要认错，他想要……  
短促的冷光闪过，他什么都想不到。  
“Done.”  
怪物将两柄短刃插回到背上的刀鞘之中，他转过身，正好将他的眼睛暴露在月光之下，那双金黄混合着蓝色的眼睛又大又圆，但却空洞地就像是冰冷的人工镀膜的玻璃球，他退入黑暗之中，悄无声息的消失了。  
这一切都收入在无所不在的监视器闪烁的红点。  
“他很好，”穿着白外套的西装男子非常激动，他的口音不是很重，但你能从他的面貌上看出他是个南斯拉夫人，“这是非常有意思的，完全不会受到伤口的影响，感觉迟钝，但是感官却敏锐过人，我说了，我亲自给他测试的，这绝对是全新的研究成果！”他几乎要手舞足蹈了起来，“要我说，超级士兵的计划可以重新开始了！这次，我们有了新的血清研究对象，就让落伍的美国队长和失败的冬日战士走开吧！哈哈哈哈！”他口不择言，这激怒了房间里的另一个老人，他重重的哼了一声。  
“我们要的是超级战士，不是超级僵尸，他看上去完全不能隐藏他自己！”他反驳道，“而且，从头开始研究新的血清？你以为你能担的起这个花费吗？你以为你能担保出结果吗？冬日战士才是最佳作品，冷酷无情，强大而听从指挥，甚至保有足够高的理性和智慧，而不是个怪异的活僵尸。”  
眼看西装男子就要开口，挑起战争的时候，另一个男人的声音响起了，在听到的一瞬间，两位科学家都安静了下来。  
“好了，它们各有优势，也各有缺陷，我们所要做的就是结合它们，创造完美。”  
“冬日战士有他不可忽视的缺陷，以至于我们总是要反复洗脑和保持低温冷冻，与此相比，新家伙的优点就是非常听话，以及迟钝的感觉和自我修复的速度，然而他又比不上冬日战士的智慧，尽管他有，所以，我们才弄来了003号报告，那份报告里有我们需要的东西。”  
“现在，我们所要的就是抓到那个男孩——达米安。”  
“Yes, Hail Hydra！”他们答道。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你以为我看不见你吗？”洛基站在玻璃牢笼里，语气冷淡的对倒挂在栏杆上的男孩说道。  
“咚！”男孩落了下来，蓝色的眼睛里带着熟悉的审视的意思，他同样平静，“不，我不这么认为。”他走到洛基的面前，仔细观察着他。  
“你很冷静，”达米安说，他不是在跟洛基说，他只是在评述他的状态，“神色淡定，甚至拉了拉衣服的褶皱，完全不在乎托尔已经说出了你的计划，你咬死不知道魔方的位置，但你一定知道接下来的计划并且完全放心，所以，你为什么在这儿？”达米安的指间转着一把飞镖，一把黑色蝙蝠的飞镖。  
“哦，当然是看你们如何失败了。”洛基微微一笑，他碧色的眼睛闪烁着戏谑。  
“屁话。”达米安无动于衷，“依我看，你的计划无外乎想毁了航空母舰，或者是想利用母舰上的人，从你自大的情况看来，二者兼而有之。”  
洛基眯起了眼睛。  
“这种话谁都会说，小鬼，”他冰冷的说，“但你们毫无办法。”  
“哦，那你为何还有计划呢？从这样来说，所谓高高在上的神，也畏惧于人类这样的蝼蚁，”达米安讥笑，他毫不畏惧的看着洛基，“更何况，我可不认为你能做到什么，看你这幅自大自恋实际上却自卑的样子，你恐怕永远都是躲在阴影里计算着一切，可惜每次等待你的只有失败，不断的失败，”达米安的牙齿闪闪发亮，毒液含在他的嘴里，“在阿斯加德的口中，你肯定只是个玩弄权术的小人，永远活在你哥哥的阴影下。”  
“Pretty god.”  
洛基握紧了拳头，他咬着牙齿，时隐时现，蓝色的血脉奔流在他的皮肤上，他忍不住往前跨了一步，看上去就要愤怒的爆发，而达米安抱臂傲视着他，他等着他的失控，但就在他张嘴的一瞬间，他扭曲地一笑，虚伪而冰冷的吐出了一个词，轻易的让达米安冻结当场。  
“THE YEARS OF BLOOD.”  
“你……”达米安措手不及，他睁大眼睛看着洛基，甚至暂停了呼吸。  
“怎么？奇怪我怎么知道吗？”洛基轻柔的如毒蛇般吐出每一个词，浓郁的黑色从他的话里渗透出来，“哦，我当然知道，因为，是我把你带到这里的呀。”  
“只不过是几个小小的实验而已，宇宙魔方真的很强大，不是吗？”他弯腰，将脸贴在达米安面前，笑容虚假寒冷，“而我只不过是稍微把玩了一下，你这可怜的虫子，你会失去家族，脱离宇宙，漂流至今，失去你的一切都不过是我的一时兴起而已，哦，等等——”他的笑容扩大，在达米安的心上凝结成沉甸甸的冰块，“——前提是，你有吗？你以为你有多高尚啊？”他的毒液喷洒出来，侵蚀着男孩的心。“你无处容身，你沾满血腥的过去不会容许你呆在这里，不会有人爱你，就算是来到这里，你以为复仇者是真的想要你吗？他们只是想把你牢牢掌控在手里，你以为对抗我就是英雄？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“痴心妄想，你比野兽和尸体还不如！”他直起身，看男孩脸色苍白的后退一步，“你不过就是个沾满血腥的怪物！怪物！”  
达米安死死地掐住了手，飞镖尖利的边缘割伤了他，温热的液体从他手中滴下，痛觉拉回了他的神智，他眨了眨眼睛，深深地呼吸，手按上耳机，声音僵硬而颤抖，“告诉史蒂夫和斯塔克……穿越者三人，身份我有一些猜测，能量源是魔方，以及……”他顿了一下，“……小心。”  
他不再愿意看一眼洛基，转身就像是逃跑一般离开了这里。  
又或许他就是在逃跑。  
娜塔莎敲了敲门，她一向坚持不懈，这是她半个小时以来的第十三次敲门了。达米安低低的声音传了出来，他第一次回应了敲门，“……GET OUT!”娜塔莎靠在门边，“让我们谈谈，达米安。”她的声音温柔，带着轻微的卷舌，强硬的坚持包裹在柔软的语言中。  
“……I am fine.”  
“不，你不是。”红发的特工一口回绝，“come on, boy.”  
门内沉默，娜塔莎耐心得等待着，过了一会，门被打开了。  
她走进去，她看见整个房间整洁干净，不像个男孩的房间，达米安坐在床上，曲起膝盖抱着它们，他面无表情，但娜塔莎感到心碎。她走过去，温柔的将男孩搂在怀里，紧紧地挤压着他，“现在，告诉我，达米安，没关系，告诉我就好了。”  
“……”达米安不自觉的靠向她，“the year of blood.”他低声的说，娜塔莎不明白这个词，但她只需等着，她轻声的哼着小曲，安抚着男孩紧张的情绪。  
“我以前，”达米安靠在她的胸膛，“我以前有一个最终任务，长达一年。……我完成了，做了很多不好的事……我以前杀了人……杀了很多人……”他语无伦次，抓着娜塔莎的手指冰凉，“……我的父亲不喜欢杀人，我改了，我已经改了……”他失落的说，“……我已经改了。”  
“你很好，”娜塔莎轻声的说，“你是个好孩子，你改了就好。”  
她吻了吻男孩的额头，对他小声的说，倾诉一个小小的秘密，一个同样的迷茫。“听我说，你不是怪物，”她悲伤的一笑，“我也一样，我过去有很长的一段时间懵懵懂懂，什么也不在乎，我也杀了很多人，可我也改了。就像你一样。”她压下心里的质问，“记住，我见过很多很丑陋的人，他们才更像怪物，你不是，你很好，你是个好孩子，你比我更伟大……”  
达米安在她低声地呢喃中渐渐停止颤抖，他苍白的脸上慢慢恢复血色，他从娜塔莎的怀里挣开，伸手反过来拥抱了她。  
“谢谢，罗曼……娜塔莎。”达米安犹豫了一下，喊出了娜塔莎的名字。  
“不客气，小家伙。”娜塔莎发现自己喉咙肿痛，声音嘶哑，但她满不在乎的一笑，达米安就像她的以前，被过去追逐，对未来迷茫，挣扎困惑于血腥的欠债。  
娜塔莎顺了顺达米安的头发，想起了她自己，想起了班纳，想起了……很多人。  
他们都是怪物。  
孤独的怪物。


	16. 梦醒时

迪克和达米安

迪克难得回来一趟哥谭，他神清气爽的看着哥谭里来来往往的人，顺手敲上几个小偷。毕竟是他长大的地方，他对哥谭有一份特别的感情，一种家乡的归属感。不过，想起布鲁斯把他找回来的原因，迪克叹了口气，最近哥谭失踪了一些小孩，偏偏布鲁斯分身乏术，不得已之下，才把他找回来的。  
他上午便到了哥谭，没打算那么早回去。他到处走走，看了看街头，没发现和记忆中有差别的，便耸耸肩。最后还是拨了个电话给阿尔弗雷德，“嘿，阿福，我到哥谭了。”老人家依然那么淡定，即使隔着电话也能感觉到他那种英国人的矜持，“欢迎回来，迪克少爷，老爷刚刚起床，您要是半个小时赶到庄园，兴许我们能共用午餐。”迪克笑了起来，“我保证用不了半个小时。”  
他挂了电话，笑着开动了他的摩托。  
阿尔弗雷德拿了橱柜里最近的餐具，摆上了餐桌。今天的午餐是香煎小羊肩配橄榄菜沙拉，海鲜巧达汤，点缀一杯新鲜的青柠薄荷茶。阿尔弗雷德顺顺利利的完成了一切，他还正好打开了庄园的大门，把迪克少爷放进来了。布鲁斯坐在桌前，也很难得的心情不错。  
迪克坐在对面，之前他分别给阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱，“好久不见，还好吗？”鉴于迪克的活跃，他们有了一个不错的午餐氛围。  
端起杯子，布鲁斯说，“迪克，麻烦了。”迪克摊开手，对布鲁斯这种正经的样子表示无奈，然后他端起杯子喝了一口……  
“呜哇，阿福，还当我小孩子啊，新鲜牛奶？”迪克舔了一圈嘴边的牛奶。  
阿尔弗雷德一愣，“抱歉，迪克少爷，因为厨房里有新鲜的牛奶送到。”他心下疑惑，怎么会把牛奶给迪克呢，应该给……  
这个念头很快的从他的脑海里溜走，下次告诉那个牛奶工，不必送牛奶过来了。阿尔弗雷德把这记在了心里的小本子上。  
迪克并不在意，喝光了杯子里的牛奶。

蝙蝠洞

布鲁斯还有他的产业要去打理，所以只有迪克一个人坐到蝙蝠洞去看小孩资料去了。不过他一点都不无聊，坐在那把椅子上，迪克怀念的看着这里的一切，明明距离上次离开好像也没有多久的时间，就是觉得很怀念这里的一切。上面一层放着他们曾经穿过的制服，迪克笑起来。那件每个罗宾都嘲笑的鳞片小短裤自然排在蝙蝠装之后，但无可否认，那是属于他迪克·格雷森的，那是第一个罗宾的代表。  
第二件自然是属于杰森·陶德的，虽然那家伙现在远在外太空。第三件是提姆·德雷克的，他最近好像和超人的克隆体走的很近，不知道是不是有什么年轻人的秘密呢。迪克暗搓搓的猜测着。  
……嗯？这件制服是谁的？  
迪克纳闷的看着这件制服，马靴，长裤，多米诺眼罩，还有带着毛毛的兜帽。难道是布鲁斯预备给下一任罗宾的吗？布鲁斯最近好像没有这个打算啊。还是晚上，问问他好了。  
迪克哼着小曲，查看着失踪孩子的资料。  
大多数是7~13岁的男孩，没有共同的家庭情况，消失地点也不一样，不过都是黑色头发的吗？特殊爱好。迪克打了个钩。过了一会儿，他端起茶杯，喝了口茶，放下来的时候，却惊讶的看见这上面是一个蝙蝠侠的标志。杯子的型号也比较小，最近布鲁斯喜欢小口杯？  
不，不对，迪克睁大眼睛，不远处的台子上放着一个一模一样的杯子，只是比他手上这个大一圈。毫无疑问，那是布鲁斯的杯子，那……他手上这个是谁的？  
他的后背突然冒上了寒气。

达米安和迪克

达米安落在迪克身边，他们坐在高处的滴水兽上，下方是黄昏的哥谭。如今的他们即使在黄昏时出现，也不会惊吓到别人，因为一种更可怕的怪物出现了。  
它们战力高强，虽然对达米安他们来说并不算的上什么，但是实在是麻烦，源源不断的出现，布鲁斯还在查它是从何而来的。达米安踹了一脚迪克，毫不意外的看见这一脚被他躲开了。  
“罗宾！”他有点埋怨的喊了一句，达米安不理会，自顾自的站起来。  
“我只是来看一下你有没有好好守岗。”他拉起兜帽，转身想要离开。  
他身后的迪克却眼神晦暗的看着他。“达米安……”达米安眉头一皱，“干什么这种情况叫我的名字！”他气冲冲的，他现在可是罗宾。  
迪克神秘的笑了一下，“达米安，你不该在这里，这里根本不重要。”  
达米安大大的“哈？”了一声，他看着一脸认真的迪克，决定大度的不和脑子不清楚的迪克纠缠，哥谭可是他的都市，这里将会是他的王国。格雷森今天起床撞坏脑袋了吧。他没理迪克，弹出绳索，离开了这里。  
而他背后的迪克依然带着那种神秘的微笑。

 

迪克和达米安

迪克站起来，他谨慎的看了一圈蝙蝠洞，又将目光投向了手上的茶杯。没什么特别的已经使用过一段时间的普通茶杯，除了激光打印上去的蝙蝠侠logo，除了这个大小。布鲁斯找到了新的罗宾，但是不好意思跟他说？迪克猜想，但是午饭的时候，并没有出现多的人，而布鲁斯显然不是会这样做的，尤其是……迪克抹了一把杯底，不太干净？没人用这杯子有段时间了。  
他放下杯子，抬起头看着那件不认识的罗宾制服。缓慢的拿起通话器，不知道为什么他的声音有些凝重，“阿尔弗雷德，那件镶了绒毛的罗宾制服是谁的？”他开口。“您在说什么？罗宾制服不是您的话，大概是杰森少爷或是提姆少爷的吧。”阿尔弗雷德沉稳的回答。  
迪克沉默了一会，“阿尔弗雷德，你最好下来看看。”阿尔弗雷德没有反驳。  
过了一会，管家的身影从洞口出现，“迪克少爷？”此时的迪克正站在那件罗宾制服旁边，他抬起头，“阿尔弗雷德，我指的是这件制服。”当阿尔弗雷德的眼睛移过去的时候，迪克也正仔细的看着他。  
管家的眼中出现了惊讶，困惑，思考和迷茫。“这……”思虑半天，阿尔弗雷德最后承认，“我并不知道这是谁的制服，迪克少爷。”迪克举起手中的杯子，“阿尔弗雷德，那你知道这个杯子是谁的吗？”他已经做好准备了，对于将要知道的回答。  
果不其然，阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，非常错愕。作为一名管家，他居然会有不知道的东西，恐怕他正疑惑着这一点吧。  
迪克吸了口气，又缓缓吐出来，“这下我们麻烦大了。”他嘀咕着。

提姆和达米安

提姆正在整理资料，前段时间，事情太多，资料放的实在有点乱。他随手调出了邮箱，不知道迪克会不会发他回哥谭的消息。不过，当他看到有一封邮件来自蝙蝠洞，而发件人却是一片空白的时候还是略微有些诧异。

德雷克  
不要指望我会感谢你，我才是最好的那个（the best one），我只是出于义务才写这封信的。  
-tt-

提姆皱起眉头，这个人在说什么乱七八糟的东西，语气还这么……绝对不是布鲁斯。他看了一眼发送日期，两个星期前的邮件。那个时候他在泰坦那边，怪不得没有看到。布鲁斯绝对不会发这种话给他，他认识的人之中，有谁会叫他德雷克？  
算了，估计是杰森开玩笑。

达米安和提姆

达米安坐在蝙蝠洞前调查着资料，晚上的巡逻交给了蝙蝠侠。这样的轮换制比较高效，而达米安却颇为嫌弃，只因为太无聊了。  
他戳着电脑，却戳出了一封邮件，来自德雷克的。  
他扬起眉毛，居然是给他的？

达米安  
离开，走，你，不要查，醒，走，离开，更重要。  
提姆

达米安确定这不是一封病毒文件之后，毫不客气的删除了邮件。德雷克你死定了，居然敢开我的玩笑！他决定明天找德雷克切磋切磋。

迪克和达米安

阿尔弗雷德向迪克提起了午餐的牛奶，他说他并不知道那是为谁准备的。迪克抬起眉毛，很好，又一个未成年，他仍然记得他以前还是罗宾的时候，那永久不变的牛奶配餐。  
好了，好了，这下他们知道他们丢了一个孩子了。迪克暂时没了心思去看资料了。他和阿尔弗雷德达成共识，无论多么不可思议，唯一能解释这些的理由就只有他们失去了一个人的记忆。总之，在蝙蝠侠身边，什么都有可能发生。阿尔弗雷德上去再一次的收拾房宅，希望可以搜出一些证明的东西。  
而迪克则在蝙蝠洞里，希望在这里找到一些线索。要他说，蝙蝠洞实在是很大。所以，当他看见这些东西的时候，你也不能怪他惊讶了。说真的，刺客联盟的训练机器？哦，不，他看了几眼，很明显被改造过的痕迹，蝙蝠侠的风格。还有就是，他看了一眼收藏品中的一套娇小的刺客服，绝对不会是他想的那样吧？  
布鲁斯找了一个曾经是刺客联盟的小子做罗宾？  
弃暗投明？改邪归正？  
迪克耸了耸肩，他看到了猫头鹰法庭的制服，那可是一场恶战，也让他看见了……他看见了什么？他忽然想不起来，他们为什么会和猫头鹰法庭起冲突了，是因为他们的理念和布鲁斯不同吗？那他是来干什么的？为了帮助布鲁斯？一开始好像不是……  
迪克若有所思的把这部分写进了他新建的档案里，猫头鹰疑案。  
“迪克少爷，我发现了一间房间。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从呼叫器里发出，他的声音不再沉稳，带上了老年人的疲惫。“二楼左转最后一间房，第五间房。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，他怎么不记得二楼有五间房。不过，恐怕这也是对方的混淆吧。  
他走进房间之后，意识到他必须马上通知布鲁斯。  
鉴于门牌上闪闪发亮的那个名字，达米安·韦恩。  
布鲁斯有个孩子，是个罗宾，失踪了，布鲁斯有个孩子，罗宾，失踪，孩子，罗宾，失踪，达米安，韦恩，罗宾，失踪，布鲁斯的孩子，罗宾，罗宾，失踪，孩子，达米安，罗宾，失踪，失踪，失踪，失踪，失踪，失踪……乱七八糟的信息塞满了迪克的大脑，他感到眩晕和头痛，强烈的恶心感向他袭来，他弯下腰，呕吐了起来。

布鲁斯和达米安

布鲁斯今天状态不佳，实际上，他这种状态持续很久了。这也是为什么他会叫夜翼过来的原因，他有点捉襟见肘。他拿起杯子，喝了一口咖啡，最近他对咖啡的需求量有点高了。  
忽然，他的手机震动了。  
“希望你赶快回来一趟，布鲁斯。——迪克”来自迪克的短信，看起来还有点紧急。布鲁斯按了按跳痛的太阳穴，直接从董事会上站起来，毫不顾忌那些老头子的眼神，推开门，走了。  
或许是这一点吧，出门的时候，秘书小姐笑着问了一句，“是那孩子又给您添麻烦了吗？”布鲁斯停顿了一下，装作无奈的笑，“你说的是哪个？”秘书小姐疑惑的反问，“就是那个之前来公司的，的，的……诶，我怎么不记得了？”她困惑的歪着头。  
而布鲁斯心下一沉，或许他知道迪克要他说什么了。

达米安和布鲁斯

达米安在模模糊糊中醒来，他看见布鲁斯立在床头，沉默的看着他。达米安揉了揉眼睛，“父亲？”随即问出了询问的话语。布鲁斯点了点头，却一言不发，只是深深的看了他一眼，随即转身离开了。  
达米安看着布鲁斯的背影，觉得布鲁斯今天有些古怪。  
不过，为了第二天的巡逻，他闭上眼睛，继续睡觉。在重新陷入睡梦中之时，一个疑问悄然划过心中，父亲怎么会在庄园里穿着蝙蝠装？

TBC


	17. 【树洞】新来的同事总让我感到有些微妙

情况是这样的，LZ干的工作呢，不是一般人愿意干的，所以来新人这种事也很少。最近来了一个新同事，虽然大家都很喜欢他，但是LZ就是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
当然，废话不多说，LZ上锤子讲话。  
事例一：这个新同事长得很帅，你们不要以为说这是LZ过敏，做我们这一行的长得帅很多都是制服加成，但是他是真心自己就长得帅那种。高个长腿，盘靓条顺，黑发蓝眼，真心帅到掉渣。不是LZ吹，出去站在路边都会有富婆停车递电话给他。  
但是！但是！  
他居然洁身自好！LZ从来没见过他约人出去！但是，LZ也没见过他女朋友！  
如果说，这个例子，你们只会觉得不就是帅哥洁身自好吗？  
那下面这个例子那？  
事例二：新同事手机里有两张卡，但是他从来没和我们说过。  
LZ上次在门口睡觉，瞥见新同事一边出门，一边熟练的换卡啊！那个速度简直了，LZ从来不知道换卡可以这么快，而且新同事手机好像升过级，有女生拿他手机玩，发现他手机的系统不一样，虽然他说是朋友自主研发的系统，为了支持朋友才装的，可是LZ就是觉得怪怪的。  
No.0——喝茶老大姐——  
……请务必把新同事的电话给我！  
No.1——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
看完也不知道LZ想说什么，嫉妒人家帅？  
No.2——==——  
赌五毛，深柜不解释。  
No.3——维尼——  
LZ，我觉得你不是过敏，和三哥赌五毛，非深柜，绝对是已出柜。  
顺便也求电话号码！  
No.4——==——  
后悔点进这个帖子，想轮巴蒂。  
No.5——六哥吃大象——  
单从LZ的说法上，我只get到了这么几个词，帅，没女朋友，两张电话卡。  
基佬无疑，既然如此，就让我们一起轮巴蒂吧。  
No.6——无聊——  
巴蒂和你们什么仇什么怨，你们要轮巴蒂，加我一个！  
No.7——==——  
安静的想看看谁是巴蒂，顺便，无图无真相，球PO图！  
No.8——巴蒂爱护组织——  
巴蒂，你怎么失忆了？大哥简直痛心疾首。  
No.9——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
……擦，我是巴蒂，怒草新同事！  
No.10——巴蒂爱护组织——  
LZ不可能PO图，毕竟我们这一行还是比较危险，相对于普通地区来说，虽然也比不上隔壁【摊手。  
我知道你们会觉得新同事，欸麻烦，叫他D好了，D真的人很好，长得帅，讲话又很讨女孩子欢心，真的，LZ看得出来他以前肯定有过很多女朋友的，但是他总让LZ浑身不舒服，就是总有一种他桌子下面就藏着枪，分分钟掏出来说SORRY,I’M FBI.  
上次他和别人出去遇到新咖抢劫，那新咖跑到他们面前，莫名其妙腿软了，就被抓了，【他当时手上拿着刀，要不是跪了，随便都能捅死人了。  
我总有种是D把人吓软的【但是没人承认【苦  
No.11——喝茶老大姐——  
港真，要是真有问题，你找police啊，管我们屁事哦。  
No.12——==——  
这么一说……倒是真觉得怪怪的，什么人会有这种感觉啊？  
杀手47?【LS你闭嘴，树洞都那么多事  
No.13——六哥吃大象——  
Sorry，l’m FBI,233333333333  
我觉得黑客帝国时髦值高一点欸，2333333  
No.14——==——  
……LZ你也不简单哦，能有这种感觉。  
No.15——维尼——  
我只认识一个能把人吓软的，——隔壁蝙蝠侠【能止小儿夜啼。  
No.16——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
啧啧啧，那何止是止小儿夜啼，简直是无人可挡，D是他的粉丝吗？  
No.17——==——  
不，D是超人的粉丝，他的桌子上摆着一个超人的玩偶，还蛮可爱的。  
听有人说，还是正版限量的，据说很贵。  
No.18——喝茶老大姐——  
…………掀桌，还能玩？！  
No.19——无聊——  
我擦，D果断是体验民间疾苦的富家公子，每天白天装作一个普通的上班族，晚上再变成手握几千万资产的公子哥，隔空对干大集团，第二天对着感慨昨晚跌宕起伏的股市的人们微微一笑，深藏功与名。  
No.20——==——  
能联想这么多，LS也是厉害。  
不过说真的，人家这样又怎样？LZ你管的好宽啊，你以为你是正联啊?  
因缺斯汀。  
No.21——==——  
哇，LS火气这么大？要不要一起轮巴蒂泻火？  
No.22——六哥吃大象——  
……躺着也中枪。  
No.23——爱护巴蒂组织——  
233333  
D可能是长的比较好吧，不过我同意之前的观点，他应该是基佬无疑。  
能和女孩子聊得来的男性生物，除了花心男还有gay蜜啊，电话应该为了秘密约会吧，毕竟现在很多城市还是不太能容忍这个。眼神的话，我只能说可能真是个意外……  
超人就是力证，不是基佬爱什么超人，男人的英雄应该是蝙蝠侠啊！  
No.24——维尼——  
本来觉得LS说的很有道理，但是看到最后一句不能忍……  
你对超人有什么歧视？怒撕衣。  
No.25——==——  
同意，D是gay，好了，问题解决了。  
让我们来战蝙蝠侠和超人谁的gay粉多好了！  
No.26——无聊——  
我擦，这是要掐三百楼的节奏啊！  
不过我投蝙蝠侠一票，为了蝙蝠家族！  
No.27——==——  
我投超人一票，马丹，每次出场，打光那个美，简直窒息。  
No.28——==——  
说的好像LS是gay一样，理解力这么低下……  
No.29——呵呵——  
为了部落！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
No.30——你们再说什么我不太懂——  
……  
No.31——静静的看你们装逼——  
……  
No.32——LZ被吓跑了吗——  
可能湖绿不下去了。  
No.33——==——  
想听LZ扒D的秘密【无论是gay也好，是别的也好  
No.34——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
严禁回复无关内容，请各位友好讨论。  
No.35——红大衣——  
所以D到底是gay还是什么?  
PS,LZ你是干什么的？  
No.————  
……只有我觉得D可能是卧底吗？……  
LZ说D帅，又说不约，而且他们这行又危险，我怎么觉得D就像一个间谍，来偷行业机密？  
No.37——天生戾气难自制——  
自觉躺下，请红大衣抱我！  
No.38——爱护巴蒂组织——  
……哇，这个设想好！我喜！  
No.39——维尼——  
所以那个超人玩偶上面会装有监视器和窃听器咯。  
之所以买贵的是因为这样就不会有人敢动？  
No.40——==——  
这画风转得太快，我适应不了……  
No.41——六哥吃大象——  
刚刚写了一份报告，所以没来得及回复。  
三十七哥，你的想法好夸张，虽然码薄，但是我们不是私有的，所以不存在间谍这个说法【我们的对手也不爱玩这手，大家都是文明人【  
通报新情况，D的电话响了，我瞟了一眼，名字是dxxxxx，是个外国名字。然后D很开心的，更正，超开心的跑了出去，我没法描述，完全是，就像是飘出去的一样。  
顺便，关于gay这件事，我郑重声明，我们这行不歧视这个，我们隔壁街的老大就是gay。  
No.42——喝茶老大姐——  
外国汉子？  
Dxxxxx,这个码打的我想哭，LZ，你可不可以超越一下道德，光这样怎么知道？  
No.43——==——  
警报响起，这个人一定不一般……快，LZ去探探口风。  
No.44——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
想象不出一个男人飘了出去【恶寒  
No.45——==——  
……我们这样做是不是叫STK?  
No.46——爱护巴蒂组织——  
我只想知道D的男友到底是谁？  
No.47——==——  
外国名字……吐露下是什么风格的外国名字啊，LZ?  
No.48——六哥吃大象——  
你们公司真大，隔壁街还有老大……  
No.49——重点错——  
有意思。  
No.50————  
LZ回来了，我可能无意识的被秀了恩爱，卧槽，眼睛好痛。  
刚刚D回来了，然后LZ端了杯茶过去，问他怎么笑得那么开心，然后D摸了摸脸，很惊讶的说啊，表现的这么明显吗，LZ对他差点眦出来的大白牙表示呵呵。  
然后D就不好意思的拿起了咖啡，假装没事的说，哎，也没什么啦，就是我的小D明天过来看我。你们听听！要不是为了你们，LZ真是想拔腿就走，我的！LZ从来没听过他这么温柔的声音，虽然说平时对女孩子已经很温柔了，但是这句就像是云朵和棉花的区别。  
作为一个没人来看的单身狗真是硬生生的咽下了这口血，LZ厚着脸就问了，谁啊。  
然后，他就对LZ笑了，那真是忽如一夜春风来，千树万树梨花开，简直无法描述笑容里的意思，那种怜悯的我说了，你也不懂，他对我就是全世界的感觉，心里好累。  
气的我扭头就走，马丹，明天来了再问呗，LZ发誓，他到这里第一秒到最后一秒，LZ都要全程直播！  
No.51——喝茶老大姐——  
……真爱  
No.52——维尼——  
我无话可说。  
No.53——无聊——  
莫名隔着屏幕被闪瞎了眼睛。  
No.54——==——  
球直播！！！！烧烧烧！  
No.55——爱护巴蒂组织——  
先烤了D再说，加孜然吗？  
No.56——==——  
措手不及，变成秀恩爱贴……  
No.57——维尼——  
穿起虎皮，架起柴火，烧烧烧！  
No.58——六哥吃大象——  
呃呃呃呃，烧烧烧！把两只D都烧了！加黑胡椒！  
No.59——==——  
突如其来变成秀恩爱直播贴，我感到错愕。  
No.60——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
名字我是真不能说，习惯了，保护隐私。  
反正刚才工作的时候，D的好心情已经上到局长，下到门口的扫地工都看出来了，这个家伙还很疑惑为什么每个人都对他笑了笑。我只能实力翻白眼。待会他去倒咖啡的时候，LZ去套套话，希望能先了解一些情况。  
No.61——喝茶老大姐——  
……失望，想开卡车狂奔  
No.62——==——  
呵呵，要是发现是个女的就神展开了，呵呵。  
扇死你们这帮看到帅哥就说高潮的跪舔傻逼腐女的脸。  
No.63——==——  
哇，LZ难道是官家人，保护隐私，又有制服加成，很可疑哦。  
No.64——眼镜闪过一道冷光——  
LSS，关你屁事哦，loser还不滚去搬砖？  
No.65——六哥吃大象——  
你有本事你顺着网线过来扇我，屌丝。  
LZ都说了D有问题，难道是间谍好过是GAY咯？  
这还能神展开到哪里去？  
No.66——==——  
呵呵，就你们就这样在这里STK人家，我也看不下去了。  
No.67——==——  
好走不送！送你一篮子鲳鱼不谢。  
No.68——天生戾气难自制——  
直钩不咬，侮辱鱼的智商。  
No.69——==——  
……想知道D到底笑成了什么样，魔性的doge脸在我心里挥之不去。  
No.70——爱护巴蒂组织——  
为啥是doge脸啊！巴蒂！怒草巴蒂！  
帅比是不会笑成doge的！  
No.71——无聊——  
……对不起，各位，我差点就狗带了。  
No.72——让我缓缓——  
？？？？？  
No.73——实力懵逼——  
等等，发生了什么，LZ？难道真的是女的？  
No.74——==——  
……是这样的，LZ终于在咖啡机旁边抓到他了。  
当时的情形是咖啡机靠墙，D对着咖啡机，我对着D靠在墙边，大致就是直角三角形。  
LZ就问他，那啥，明天你还上班吗，力求漫不经心。D就一边接咖啡，摇了摇头，说他来之前我还是上班的，只请下午的假，说完还不好意思，LZ还沉浸在那个他他他他他里面回不来，下意识的就问，那你们打算去哪里玩啊。问完才觉得自己有点白痴，情侣上街还能干什么。  
果不其然，D挠了挠头，有点不确定的说，嗯，去趟电影院吧，然后去公园散步，这个时候！他！顿了一下！然后笑着说，不如带他去动物园和最近新开的马戏团。然后又突然摇了摇头，变脸，肩膀塌了下来，一脸糟了，不知道去哪里！的沮丧表情！你们告诉我，除了恋人，什么人会让你们选择去哪里玩的时候患！得！患！失！  
No.75——喘口气——  
我妈！  
No.76——六哥吃大象——  
我基友！  
No.77——==——  
我百合！  
No.78——==——  
噫，小年轻看看电影，压压马路，走在湖边，看看小动物，简直了。  
一幅美景。【前提，D真的是个帅比，而且没找一个丑比当男朋友，祈祷不是眼瞎。  
不过不建议去马戏团，两个男的去马戏团没意思，又不会吓到缩在怀里。  
No.79——维尼——  
我喜欢马戏团！特别空中飞人的时候！特别帅气！  
No.80——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
电影院嘿嘿嘿.avi  
No.81——专业老司机——  
你们没人同情LZ吗？太惨了，在一个帅比面前听帅比的约会准备【眼泪就流了下来  
No.82——滴！打卡上车——  
你们啊，整天想些污的东西，不过老司机带带我。  
D明明是个帅比，明明很会讨人欢心，但是还是会在喜欢的人面前紧张，真是……  
超级想知道d是谁啊！！！！！！！！！！  
No.83——==——  
说不定d也在挑明天来见D穿什么好呢！  
是穿正装严肃帅气一点呢，还是穿便服轻松愉快一点呢，便服穿什么呢。衬衫牛仔，套衫棉裤，要不要带帽子，帽子会不会压倒头发，头发要不要剪，哎呀，想来想去的话真的很……粉红色的不行了。  
No.84——爱护巴蒂组织——  
……反正都是要脱掉的。  
No.85——==——  
一秒转污  
No.86—— ——  
呵呵，不可能。  
No.87—— ——  
不不不不，你们不懂马戏团对D的意义啊！  
LZ看过他档案啊，人家以前马戏团出身的，那什么意义，那就不是看马戏团啊！  
那是带你看我的以前，将我的过往暴露给你啊！想想黑暗之中，搂着你，他温柔的讲着过往，那什么感觉？  
全天爆炸！LZ面对D的求指教脸只能默默地递出了一家咖啡屋的名片，诚恳的表示，真诚推荐【，那是LZ存在钱包里一直渴望去的双人咖啡屋【秀恩爱必备好去处【好喝又温馨。  
然后扭头就走，心里苦的需要喝点蜂蜜水。  
No.88——改喝蜂蜜水的老大姐——  
……  
No.89——==——  
……柔韧性应该很好  
No.90——我知道我重点错可我无话可说——  
这不是要谈恋爱，这是要谈婚论嫁！  
No.91——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
活活气哭，我为什么点进这个帖子  
No.92——==——  
……  
No.93——想知道八十七哥的id是怎么回事——  
异地恋真呀么真苦，可是啊，苦也苦不过啊，咱呀么咱单身狗。  
No.94——忽然想纵情高歌——  
LS眼瞎，我并没有看见异地恋的苦，冷笑  
No.95——==——  
……八十七哥是什么人？知情人？  
No.96——这个id臣妾做不到——  
我赌他穿连帽衫和运动裤。  
以及，你们会失望的。  
No.97—— ——  
往上翻了翻，八十七哥早就出现了耶，求明白！！！  
No.98——==——  
空白哥，你这么讲，我好方啊……  
No.99——==——  
为什么会失望，为什么？  
摇晃八十七哥，你不要吓我们！到底怎么了？  
No.100——爱护巴蒂组织——  
我不管，我已经接受了这是个萌萌的秀恩爱直播贴，我什么也没听见！  
No.101——==——  
细思恐极，难道d真的是个丑比？  
No.102——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
丑比……【尔康手.jpg  
No.103——==——  
想真诚的求个真相，对于明天的到来非常惶恐。  
No.104——蜂蜜水都喷出来了的老大姐——  
我觉得不一定d是丑比，也可能因为是……单恋？  
No.105——==——  
挖槽，你别吓我，D这么一个大帅比追不到喜欢的人？！！！  
No.106——wuli聚聚——  
自古最虐弯爱直……【手动再见  
No.107——==——  
一秒转虐，脑补起了D坐在角落的落寞的笑了……  
No.108——无聊——  
风太大，你说什么？  
No.109——==——  
……  
不，d是一个不是你们想的那么回事的人。  
No.110—— ——  
望着LS，我要报警了。  
No.111——==——  
什么意思？恕我智商太低，完全不明白。  
No.112——天生戾气难自制——  
是指什么？空白哥，你这说了和没说有什么区别？  
难道D约会了一个老帅比？难道d是变性人，难道是个渣男？  
No.113——==——  
我安静的全裸待机，等待明天的见面，一个直播搞得我方方的。  
No.114——六哥吃大象——  
每看一句，我就方一句，d到底是个什么样的人啊【崩溃】  
No.115——==——  
D刚刚走了，想问都没得问，心里苦。  
抱抱八十七哥，求爆料！  
No.116——老大姐喝不下去了——  
大型翻滚，看我必杀，扑通地跪下了，八十七哥！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
求爆料！想知道Dd怎么在一起的！  
No.117——==——  
我没有删帖算对你们好了，想要爆料？  
门都没有！  
No.118—— ——  
……  
No.119——我发现我自从进了这个贴经常无话可说——  
……  
No.120——太霸气了——  
……  
No.121——删帖说的和吃饭喝水一样——  
……  
No.122——他不是红大衣吧——  
……  
No.123——能不能停止用ID讲话——  
……  
No.124——我停不下来——  
我靠！不讲就不讲嘛！LZ明天直播咯！  
No.125——你算个吊毛——  
仰望LS，也很霸气。  
突然觉得变成大战贴，要撕了吗？  
No.126——==——  
……  
我靠靠靠靠！来了来了来了！  
No.146——喝茶；老大姐——  
垂死病中惊坐起，来了！我内心好像养了十七八只猫在挠！  
No.147——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
来了！我看到D接了个电话跑出去了！他已经坐立不安了一早上了！  
No.148——喝茶老大姐——  
啧啧啧，d就要来了！不知道八十七哥在不在刷贴。  
No.149——==——  
嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷，是个小年轻！长得超级帅！我要晕倒了！！  
No.150——喘不过气——  
现在LZ就背对着窗，在用镜子偷看。从窗子看下去，那个人比D矮一点儿，黑头发，从上面看不清脸，但是就是有一种超级帅的感觉！D一把就把他抱进怀里，揉了揉他的头发，还！亲了！额头！LZ激动地差点把镜子摔了。不过那个人应该有点混血，要不然就是外国人，因为站在D旁边显得肤色深一点儿，有点像是金棕色，他穿着一件夜翼版式的运动服，蓝色的闪光条挺亮眼的，还有一条墨蓝色的裤子，正在被D拉着手往这边过来。  
LZ发动了多年不见鹰眼技能，小年轻长得有点锐利，比D看上去煞气重很多呀，但是现在微笑着看着D的时候简直帅飞了，不得不说，如果比女性魅力，搞不好d会比较厉害哦，毕竟D看起来就比较花花公子【笑，没有安全感。  
……先这样，马上就到了。  
No.151——手忙脚乱的老大姐——  
救命！温柔搭严肃，还有年龄差！  
No.152——我要过呼吸——  
揉了揉头！麻麻！我要不好了！  
No.153——==——  
膜拜八十七哥！真的是运动服加长裤！  
No.154——==——  
喜极而泣，不是丑比，感觉到了世界的美好！  
No.155——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
……夜翼版式？  
No.156—— ——  
我——的——妈——我——受到了——人生——最大的——打击——  
No.157——老血喷出的老大姐——  
怎么了？怎么了，先别撅过去！  
No.158——六哥吃大象——  
难道d是女扮男装的女孩子？我最多能想到这个……  
可是依LZ的描述也不会有这么汉子的妹子吧……  
No.159——==——  
一种不祥的预感缓缓出现，这是要干嘛？  
No.160——==——  
……吐完一口血来和你们说。  
进来的时候，D就一直握着d的手，然后笑容满面的喊住了大家，真的，不骗你们，近距离看见之后，LZ激动的不能自已，太太太帅了，真的是混血出美貌，深眼窝高鼻梁，蓝眼睛，深肤色，不过他表情虽然柔和，但是看得出他平时是很严肃，板着脸的人，但是穿的夜翼运动服真的好好看，想入手一件了。  
然后D说——  
——这是d，我弟弟，今天特意过来看我。d看了D一眼，点了点头。  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!  
No.161——生无可恋老大姐——  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXCUSE ME?????????????  
No.162——天生戾气难自制——  
弟弟？！  
你仿佛在逗我！  
No.163——爱护巴蒂组织——  
……一瞬间闪出了弟弟又怎么了，有爱就可以了的丧病想法  
No.164——==——  
别傻了LS，会被打进骨科的！  
No.165——心碎了——  
不可能，D一定说了谎，长得不像怎么可能是弟弟！  
一定是谎话！骗人的！  
No.166——==——  
收养的吧……有气无力，弟弟，呵呵，居然不是在谈恋爱而是在弟控是吗？  
No.167——无聊——  
……难道八十七哥早就知道他们是兄弟了吗？忽然想知道这对兄弟是怎么回事，收养可以找到这么帅的弟弟我内心是大写的拒绝的！你别骗我，我读书少！  
No.168——==——  
不不不，我简直不知道是谈恋爱好一点还是弟控好一点了……  
诡异的萌了兄弟【拜托，让我脑补一下  
No.169——==——  
D推了推d，笑着让他做自我介绍，眼神一直很温柔的盯着d，一脸蜜汁微笑。  
小年轻居！然！没！有！松开握着D的手，就自我介绍了，嗯，我猜也是收养的，因为看上去确实不像，小年轻讲话好好听，带了一点点口音，特别有魅力，但是不知道为什么看了LZ这边一眼，可惜LZ在知道是兄弟之后就一脸生无可恋的脸，并不怕他。  
D很高兴的拉着小年轻去了他的座位那里，LZ注意到他脸上有点红，大概是激动地吧，把d推在座位上，然后低头在他耳边说了什么，小年轻无所谓的点了点头，然后D就跑走去局长那边了。LZ猜大概是因为去交接工作吧【  
现在小年轻在翻D的档案，LZ心里好累。  
No.170——喝茶老大姐——  
……有爱就没问题！  
No.171——脸好肿——  
我已经失去了脑补的力量，哪怕是朋友我都可以啊，兄弟吃不来【心塞】  
No.172——==——  
怎么能这样呢！不就是从恋爱直播贴，变成了兄弟萌直播吗？难道就不好了吗？脑补无压力！  
No.173——何况还是收养的——  
我觉得我们弄错了很重要的一件事，这不是来八D的问题的树洞贴吗？  
No.174——维尼——  
那问题不早就解决了，D是gay。  
No.175——==——  
问题是，现在他不是，他是弟控。所以D什么问题？  
No.176——柔水——  
……继续直播。  
No.177—— ——  
不知道啊，都关心他感情问题去了。  
No.178——==——  
噫一！八十七哥怎么了！怎么突然要求继续直播了？  
No.179——专业老司机——  
等等，八十七哥，你就不能稍微交代一下吗？  
宝宝们心里苦啊，虽然两个帅比在一起就很好看，但是……  
No.180——落差好大——  
什么什么，要继续直播？为什么？  
D好像要在这里吃了午餐再走，拿着两盒外卖过去座位了，d坐在那里托着下巴带一点点笑的看着他走过来，那一幕简直了！一想到不是情侣心里更苦了，看起来超级超级配！  
No.181——不明觉厉的老大姐——  
有意思。  
Dd两个人的相处在我记忆里不是这样的。  
No.182—— ——  
！！！！！惊天大爆料！！！！  
求详细！！！难道真是……  
No.183——嘘，那四个字不要说出来——  
德国骨科！  
No.184——卧槽，有生之年——  
等等，有没有人发现，贴里面好像就几个人在刷？  
我刚刚试图发链接给基友失败了！  
No.185——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
我试试！  
顺便求爆料！我想知道Dd的相处过程！  
No.186——专业老司机——  
不用试了，我锁定了贴，只有现在还在刷的你们可以进入。  
D是一个很温柔的人没错，但是即使如此，他的态度还是过度了。d则恰恰相反，他就是个小恶魔，怎么可能态度这么好？  
而且……他不应该穿这样。  
No.187—— ——  
麻麻，活的技术宅！  
No.188——六哥吃大象——  
卧槽，还好我没有手贱关了。  
No.189——==——  
心甘情愿奉上膝盖，你说直播就直播，快LZ，快直播去。  
No.190——目瞪口呆——  
我该说什么好呢，想八十七哥讲讲初遇好吗？  
No.191——==——  
为了八十七哥这句话，LZ拼了。  
不过吃饭还好，帅哥吃饭也就是，D一边吃一边讲话，还一边笑。d则是偶尔点头，不耐烦的时候，就白了D一个眼刀，不过也会时不时的接上一点话，但是距离太远了LZ听不见。不过！D从d的外卖盒里叉走了一块鸡肉，凑到了d的嘴边，笑嘻嘻的看着他，然后d楞了一下，突然凑上来一口吃掉了鸡肉，还舔了舔嘴唇……lz简直不能相信自己的眼睛！赶忙低头躲过了D慌张的扫视，他！居然！反而！红！了！脸！不过应该只有LZ和d看到了。  
LZ开始深深地怀疑，他们是情侣吧吧吧吧吧！  
No.192——喷茶老大姐——  
妈惹，这什么展开，看了看自家兄弟……  
对不起，我家兄弟不是这么吃饭的，谢谢。  
No.193——专业老司机——  
我又感觉自己无话可说……  
八十七哥快交代真相！心里要爆炸！  
No.194——==——  
……  
No.195——我简直无法欺骗自己——  
弟控？【颤抖的问  
No.196——==——  
掀桌，你一定在逗我！我不相信！这不是谈恋爱是什么！  
No.197——你看这里有人德国骨科——  
嗯，这里还算正常，但是……看来我离开之后，他们的关系更进一步了，暂时还不能确定是什么。  
既然只剩下你们，我也稍微说一点好了。  
老实说，我和D的关系还好，但是和d的关系不好，他个性恶劣，我们同室操戈过几回。Dd关系会变好，其实很合理，虽然我不喜欢d，但毕竟D的本事就是没有人会不喜欢他，而且在很长的一段时间里，他们互相扶持过。所以，我倒并不意外d会对D抱有一份独特的感觉，非要比喻的话，那就是无论要做什么都会第一秒会想到的人。但是，D虽然向来喜欢d，以至于和B【他尊敬的人】吵架了。我也没有想过……嗯，我去翻翻记录。  
No.198—— ——  
……无法吐槽，第一秒想到的人【，和自己尊敬的人吵架【  
No.199——六哥吃大象——  
同室操戈……形容词还是实话实说？  
No.200——==——  
看来八十七哥可能疑惑的是，d看上D正常，D是怎么看上d的。  
No.201——维尼——  
Excuse me，这叫正常？还有，不是说好是兄弟的吗？  
八十七哥你就这么不在意这件事吗，还是说德国骨科很easy？  
No.202——拔吊四顾心茫然——  
实力拒绝，这已经不正常了吧！！这就已经没有正常兄弟的概念了啊！  
No.203——==——  
……  
No.205——新角色加入？——  
对不起，八十七哥，你能告诉我什么叫兄弟吗？吵架是怎么回事！！！  
No.206——天生戾气难自制——  
我可能已经跟不上朝代了。  
No.207——目死——  
我的老天——！我要死了死了死了！  
No.208——憋死了——  
我刚才简直差点被储物箱给杀了！！！就因为我如果出去可能会死的更惨！！！  
No.209——大喘气中的老大姐——  
你发现什么了？……有一种又要神展开的感觉……  
No.210——德国骨科在向我招手——

TBC


	18. 超自然哥谭 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克·格雷森，是哥谭警局的一名警员。因为某一天在街上关爱了一个走失少年，从此踏入了未曾了解过的地下世界。由于哥谭地下黑暗之王的消失，各种各样的怪物不断出没犯下各式各样的案件，有志成为新一代帝王的达米安和迪克开始了抓捕，降服怪物们的秘密任务。随着地下世界的深入，往日尘封的案件开始揭开一角，达米安和迪克的感情也走向了不可知的未来……他们究竟能否解决这些呢？

绚烂的舞台，紧身的表演服，明明是熟悉的演出，却不知道为什么背后出满了冷汗，观众们沉默着，面无表情的抬头，看着那条悬在空中的横杠，涂着夸张油彩的主持人声嘶力竭的喊出他们的名字。欢迎飞翔的格雷森，两位高大的人影越过他，相互笑着，向前走去，将他抛下。而他睁大眼睛，加快喘息……  
不，不能上去，不，不！  
迪克猛地睁开眼睛，心脏在胸膛里猛烈的跳动，随时要突破肋骨的限制，背后的睡衣似乎浸透了冷汗，米色的天花板在他视线中晃动。他静静的躺着，抬起手放在额头上叹了口气。  
怎么又想到那么久之前的事了呢？  
翻过身，迪克睁大眼睛，居然时间是八点！这时间已经过了平时上班的时间了，他赶紧一个挺身从床上起来，冲进了浴室，准备洗漱。等他看到浴室里占地一半的浴池中蜷缩着一个熟悉的人影时，他已经可以习惯性的伸手，试试水温，嗯，还不算太凉，然后根据水量打开热水，  
伴随着热水哗啦啦的流入水池，迪克仓促开始洗漱，脑袋里塞满了待会要做的事，先烤了面包，同时煎两个鸡蛋，咖啡来不及了，拿速溶的带走吧，他闹哄哄的脑袋使他第一时间没有听见身后某人的呼唤声，直到他再次喊了句。  
“格雷森！”  
含着满口的泡沫，迪克转过来，看着他的同居人或者说同居人鱼——达米安，此时此刻，他的手搭在浴池的边上，黑色的短发湿湿的贴着头皮，海蓝的眼睛略带一点不耐烦，以及习惯性皱起来的眉毛，眼神往下看，越过薄有肌肉的胸膛，削瘦的腰线，腰侧逐渐开始出现墨蓝色的鳞片，闪着冷冷的金属的光芒，没有人类的双腿，取而代之的是长达一米多的墨蓝色的鱼尾，闪闪发光，强壮有力，修长。他挑起眉毛，含含糊糊的问他：“怎么了，达米安？”  
达米安环手抱胸，严肃的说：“你把最近那个案子的资料带回来，我要看看。”迪克皱起眉毛，漱口水在口腔里滚过几遍，薄荷的味道从口腔仿佛直达大脑，他吐掉他们。“行吧，我去拿一份副本。”  
达米安哼了一声，伸手关掉了热水，抱怨道：“格雷森，不要把我看的那么柔弱，冷水不会让我生病的。”迪克笑笑的走过来，揉了揉达米安的脑袋，丝毫不介意达米安嫌弃却没躲避的表情，“热水总好过冷水，再说了，达米安你不是说成长期的人鱼需要更高的温度吗？反正顺手嘛。”  
达米安轻轻的“tt”了一声，却没再说什么。迪克也乐得继续抱抱达米安，最后他还是忍不住发怒，“格雷森，你还不滚出去上班？不要再摸我的头了，你这个无礼的家伙！”迪克哈哈大笑，赶在达米安指挥水攻击他之前跑了出去。  
伴随着关门的声音，迪克的告别也是一如既往。  
“我会尽快回来的，达米安！再见！”  
“笨蛋格雷森……”达米安抱怨了一句，随后松手，重新倒入温暖的水池中，闭上了蓝眼睛。  
迪克开着车，一路飚到警局门口，一个漂亮的甩尾停进车位，乱七八糟的穿着警服，外套搭着，领口没扣上，以百米冲刺的速度到达座位，在上司斯蒂芬妮点人之前把自己牢牢地黏在了座位上，顺便慢条斯理的整理起了服装。对面的克里斯一脸佩服朝他举起两个大拇指，“迪克，这是你本月第十三次差点迟到了，老哥佩服你！”迪克得意的耸耸肩。  
“啪！”斯蒂芬妮把一摞报告放在了迪克的桌子上，拍了拍报告，斯蒂芬妮冷静的说：“上个周你开了多少枪？自己算，记得写报告，下午交给我，还有，不许让别人转交。”迪克捂脸哀嚎，一脸心如死灰的表情很好的娱乐的斯蒂芬妮，她鼓励的强硬的拍拍迪克的肩膀，“加油，我看好你，老兄。”  
“是，老大……”迪克低落的回答。  
迪克·帅气逼人·格雷森深深的诅咒警局的条例，这对于一个神枪手来说是多么的不公平！他见过的心理医生还少吗？他每个月要写的报告还少吗？每次都要写是不是太无情了！他烦恼的想起家里的麻烦，看了看时钟，深深的叹了口气，打开了电脑，开始敲字。  
审了几个惯偷，放了几个醉鬼，抽空写几个字报告……警局的上午在琐碎的忙忙碌碌中消磨。午饭时分，大家都免不了露出了轻松的笑容，互相开着玩笑，抓紧时间放松压力，这使得警局里的人其实个个都乐于八卦。尤其是八卦常年话题中心的迪克。  
“迪克，最近怎么没有姑娘来找你了？”克里斯促狭的挤挤眼睛，同事们也都纷纷朝迪克露出了好奇的神色，还有几个老家伙粗声粗气的问他，“可不是有心上人了吧！最近都急着下班呢！”迪克无奈的摊开手，露出一贯轻浮的笑容，“没有，哪有的事，我最近家里有点事。”  
克里斯趁机喊道，“就你那个狗屎运的旧房子，难不成藏了个美女？”哄堂大笑，大家都知道迪克的房子纯属意外拿到手的，又旧又在偏远街区，再说了，迪克一向乐于分享他跟姑娘们的事。迪克不轻不重的打了下克里斯，“要是美女，我还不带来给你们看看吗？倒是你小子上次在酒吧勾搭的那个妹子怎么样了？”他笑笑的岔开话题。克里斯开始吹嘘他的丰功伟绩，大家也乐的开黄腔。  
迪克喝了一口杯子里的咖啡，摇了摇头，他自己的苦他自己知道啊。  
“还在这里聊什么天！开会！”斯蒂芬妮打开办公室的门大喊道，迪克惊讶的看到她的眼眶有点微红，嘴唇紧紧抿着，像是刚刚和谁吵完架一样。“所有人，带上笔记，到会议室来，继续讨论水牛！”她反常的看也不看迪克一眼，重重的关上了门。  
迪克抓了抓头发，在会议室的左边第三个位置坐下。看着人都来齐了，斯蒂芬妮朝提姆·德雷克，他们新来的据说有点背景的警察，点了点头。提姆点点头，站起来，打开了投影仪。  
“大家看，这上面是这三起谋杀案的受害者的现场照片……”看着上面扭曲的现场照片，迪克注意到所有的受害者都是毫无防备的一刀割喉，但是这三位受害者又互不重叠，这让确认犯罪嫌疑人变得几乎不可能，现在他们的重点又重新回到了最开始的问题。  
究竟如何判定犯罪嫌疑人的范围？一开始，他们的定位是熟人，这条路现在却完全走不通。  
在大致介绍了水牛案的情况之后，提姆安静的坐下来，将讨论留给了现场的大家，迪克朝提姆赞赏的比了个大拇指，提姆羞涩的笑了笑。  
“我认为我们是不是可以重新排查一下他们的学校？”克里斯说，而莎莉嗤笑一声。“他们三个，一个初中水准，一个高中，一个连小学都没上过，你跟我提学校？”克里斯的脸涨的通红。  
不去理会同事之间的冷嘲热讽，也有人提出是不是再筛过一轮通讯记录。  
迪克转着笔，有什么关系是能够使他们毫无防备又是他们漏过的呢？眼睛瞄到网络，迪克突然打了个机灵，“我们要不要查查他们的社交网络？”想了想，他又补充道，“最好是连删除的记录一起查。”  
斯蒂芬妮看了眼提姆，她说：“那就让德雷克会议后去查。大家还有什么意见吗？”  
见无人反对，斯蒂芬妮一锤定音，“那就先这样做，回去干活！”  
迪克再次灌下一杯咖啡，指望着在十点之前结束这份报告，但或许是祸不单行，出警的铃声催命般响起，杰瑞匆匆忙忙的朝他大喊，“布洛芬街十三号！那里出现了新的受害者！格雷森，快过来！”他的声音一句比一句大，直到迪克按额头朝他跑过去。  
抄起手枪和外套，迪克心想着回去之后，达米安可千万不要把屋子拆了，随即他又摇了摇头，达米安怎么会做这么像小孩子发脾气的事呢？事后，他为此做了深刻的反省。  
拉开黄黑色的警戒线，迪克隔开围观的群众，转头看着法医和其他人进进出出的明亮的大宅。心情沉重起来，又是新的一名受害者，再不抓到凶手的话……  
“格雷森。”  
他思绪被身后传来的声音打断了，等他转过来，他惊讶看到穿着帽衫和牛仔裤的达米安出现在他面前，略有些可爱的噘着嘴。  
“达米安！”  
达米安交叉手臂，站在警戒线外面，迪克赶紧走过去，拉起警戒线让达米安进来。他从来没想过达米安会来探班，等等，这是探班吧？他抬抬警帽，笑起来，“达米安，怎么跑来看我了？”达米安抬眼看着这栋喧嚣，明亮的大宅，挑起眉毛，“我让你带回来的资料呢？”避而不答迪克的问题。见怪不怪的，迪克耸了耸肩，摊开手，反问回去，“你觉得，出外勤，我会带着资料吗？”  
达米安嫌弃的看了他一眼，“tt”。  
法医莎莉刚巧从里面出来，一边摘下手套和口罩，一边却看见了在迪克旁边的达米安，她惊讶的叫了一声，走过来，“迪克，这是你弟弟么？是个小帅哥呢！”不等迪克反应，她弯下腰，笑着说：“嘿，小帅哥，我是莎莉。”见达米安只是皱着眉头看着她，迪克把手搭在他肩上，只好代为回答，“别介意，莎莉，达米安怕生。”模糊带过了莎莉的问题，莎莉看了达米安一会，爽快的接受了这个回答。  
“好吧，达米安，希望下次见面你可要记得我哦。迪克，那我得回去干活了，回头见！”双手插在白大褂的兜里，她潇洒的转身，留给他们一个美丽的背影。迪克低头看见达米安还看着莎莉，不由得眨了眨眼睛，达米安……喜欢莎莉这样的女性吗？  
“她身上有变形怪的臭味。”达米安揉了揉鼻子厌恶的说，眼睛冷淡地扫过围观的群众。  
“什么？”迪克还没有反应过来，他下意识的问，而后又赶紧补上一句，“不不不，莎莉怎么可能是凶手？你之前不是说变形怪一般以男性居多吗？”达米安平静的解答他的疑问，“我的意思是，她接触了尸体，传染上了变形怪的臭味，也就是说，这个连环案件的杀人犯是个变形怪。”  
而一般来说，变形怪能力不强，只能在一定时间内模仿对方，模仿部分越多，模仿时间越短，所以在实行谋杀之前，变形怪不能和受害者呆的时间过长，也就是说不必完全见面就可以进行沟通的网络软件是他的首选。“格雷森，每一种怪物都有相应的心理特性。能成为变形怪的人，天生心理就偏于弱势，为了获取满足感，他们会不断犯下罪行，并且会通过某种方式来增加隐秘的快感，大多数情况下，在谋杀案现场，偷窥警察办案是最佳方式……”达米安的眼睛锁定在了一个穿着黑色帽衫，躲躲藏藏，只露出一双眼睛的瘦弱男子身上。  
“就是他？”在达米安的话说到一半时，迪克已经知道达米安在做什么了，所以他同样注意到了那个低着头的男人，眼角瞄到达米安微微的一点头。迪克伸手摸向后腰的手铐。  
或许是弱小怪物的直觉，那个男人一弯腰，躲入人群之中，开始逃跑。  
达米安和迪克再也顾不上被发现了，两个人同时狂奔，迪克大喊着，“走开，走开！”。远远地看到那个人慌张的骑上了摩托车，朝着小道拧动了钥匙。而他们两个连人群都还没有挤过去，迪克一着急，手撑在前面这个人的肩上，借力在空中一个飞跃，跨过四五个人的头顶，落在人群之外，拔腿朝他狂追。  
达米安被迪克落在了后面，但迪克暂时没时间去管达米安了。看着那个男人一脸欣喜的开动了摩托车，离开的身影，迪克从兜里抓出警官证，看也不看塞给旁边骑着车的人，“NYPD，借用下你的摩托！”一路踩着油门，迪克咬着牙，只是一直跟着对方。他在上学的时候学过，这种心理自卑的犯人极易在追捕的心理压力下选择放手一搏，那时就是他的机会。  
风呼呼的吹在脸上，迪克落后着男人一个身位。他们在一条繁华的车道上追逐，那个男人回头看他，脸上的表情介于害怕和狰狞之间。突然，他一扭刹车，车身突然落后，靠近迪克的车身。迪克赶紧左转，避开那个男人朝他踹出的一脚。迪克心头火起，也伸出长腿去踹他的车头，一脚踹歪，只是晃动了他的把手。他手忙脚乱的平衡好车身，再也不敢挑衅迪克，干脆转头，直接开上了人行道，硬生生的转到别的小路上去了。  
路线越来越偏僻。伴随着行人的减少，目标越来越明显，而越来越频繁的，那个人惊慌失措的回头看他，甚至有几次差点撞上行人。再往下走，他就更不可能甩开迪克，眼见他左拐进了一个偏僻的老巷，迪克眼睛一亮，在距离小巷还有十几米的时候，甩开了摩托，在地上滚了几滚，稳住身形。  
贴着转角的墙边，迪克悄悄摸出手枪，上了保险。  
里面突然传来“砰”的一声，迪克慢慢伸头去看，却惊讶的看见达米安喘着气踩在一个人之上，脸上都是汗。  
“达米安？你……”看着气喘吁吁的达米安，他抬头看了看周边三四层楼高的楼房，明白了达米安究竟是从哪里追过来的了，粗略的算一算，即使达米安非常强壮，连续高速追了一个小时多也是累的够呛了吧。  
达米安跳到一边，踢了踢毫无反应的那个男人，扶着墙还在调整呼吸。  
迪克保持着枪对着那个男人，慢慢走过去，“达米安，你没事吧。”  
达米安摆摆手，“格-格雷森，你-你再去看看，注意-注意变形怪的要害在头部。”迪克慢慢的靠近，保持右手的稳定，伸出左手去摸那个男人的脉搏，就在他的手指即将触碰那个男人的脖子之时。  
那个男人突然睁开眼睛，“去死！”，左手朝达米安扔出一把匕首，然后他扑向迪克，意图抢过迪克的手枪。  
迪克看到飞出的匕首，心跳瞬间失去一拍，他下意识的反应，一边钩倒达米安，一边眼睛都不眨的扣下了扳机。  
时间在此刻无限拉长，心跳在耳边缓慢的跳动，一声枪响，弹壳飞出，落在地上，弹动，发出清脆的声音，枪口冒出白烟，空气中弥漫着硝烟的味道，而这个男人带着额头正中的一个焦黑的洞缓缓的倒下，脸上全是绝望。  
“枪法还行，格雷森。”重新站起来的达米安随口说。  
而迪克只是怔怔的看着手枪，后背此时才生出冷汗，就连平时很难听见的达米安的称赞都不能让他开心起来，达米安不由得紧张起来，这还是第一次迪克开枪杀了非人类。“干……”他的话被迪克的拥抱打断了， “达米安，你没事真是太好了！”他紧紧的抱着达米安，而达米安犹豫之下，还是拍了拍迪克的背以示安慰。  
“你这蠢货，匕首伤不到我的，格雷森！”  
很快，赶来的警察们再次封锁了现场，迪克被带走问话，斯蒂芬妮再次气的拍桌子，翻白眼。  
“你是不是报告写爽了，又开枪，又开枪，还是正中眉心！”迪克委屈的坐在对面，小声的辩解，“他袭击无辜群众……”斯蒂芬妮不管他的话，“刚才还有人投诉你抢车，带着你的警官证来的！你真是！”迪克干脆闭嘴不讲话了，她在气头上，什么话都听不进去的。  
揉了揉太阳穴，斯蒂芬妮勉强憋出一个微笑，“这样吧，迪克，报告你也不用写了。”迪克一愣，只听斯蒂芬妮说，“你，给我回家，从现在开始，你带薪放假七天。不许反抗，枪留下，你可以走了。”  
迪克塌下肩膀，不舍的把枪套解下来，放在桌子上，推开门，伤心的找达米安安慰去了。  
斯蒂芬妮坐在审讯间，看着枪套，叹了口气。  
“总是给我找麻烦……”


	19. 超自然哥谭 02

带薪休假的第三天，迪克想让达米安经历一些人类特产。  
此时此刻，是上午十点，在历经了起床和吃早饭的挣扎之后，他决定精神奕奕的面对生活的第一分钟。不可否认，一个英俊的男人带着一个少年站在游乐园门口的景象足以让许多女同胞们脑补出一段兄弟情深的戏码，从而纷纷投来热切的目光，恨不得假装自己是导游。  
“这是什么？”达米安看着穿着布偶装的人硬塞到他手里的蓝色的气球。  
迪克把手放在了达米安的肩上，揽着他，开玩笑的说道：“达米安没学过游乐园这个单词吗？”达米安并没有甩开他的手，而是以奇怪的眼神看着他，“tt，我当然知道，我是说你带我来这里干什么？”  
迪克放开他，在游乐园的门口转了个圈，夸张张开手臂，“哦，达米安，请允许我向你介绍，哥谭市最大的游乐园，每个人的童年圣地！这里就是——哥谭游乐园！”他朝达米安灿烂的一笑，得到了达米安面无表情的掠过他，走进了游乐园里。  
迪克略有点尴尬，尤其是旁边目瞪口呆的年轻妈妈们悄悄拉开孩子的动作。  
他加紧几步赶上达米安，“嘿，老兄，你怎么能无视我呢？我以前小的时候可爱来这里了！”达米安面不改色的把手里的气球塞给了迪克，反驳道，“你现在也可以爱，我不介意的。”迪克对达米安的笑话睁大了眼睛，哇哦，这可是他第一次讲笑话。他意识到达米安放松了下来，至少不再反对来这里了。他可以看到少年的眼睛有些好奇的看着这周围新鲜的一切。  
左手抓着气球，迪克环视着这座童年的乐园，它看起来没有多大的改变，以前看起来惊险的家伙们依然不知疲倦的运转着，带着满天飞的尖叫和欢乐。爆米花和棉花糖的甜味弥漫在空中，即使不是周末也依然人头汹涌，穿着布偶装的人们摇摇摆摆的走在路上，时不时和路过的孩子们玩耍。  
“走吧，达米安，我们也去玩一玩！”迪克推了推达米安，率先走向了疯狂翻转过山车，三十六米落差加悬停和三百六十度旋转的家伙可算是这里的明星。他听见跟随其后的脚步声， “格雷森，我要坐第一排”，忍不住笑了起来。  
第一排的滋味确实爽，狂风扑在脸上，粘膜吹得干燥，急剧坠落带来的肾上腺素促使心脏快速跳动，由此而来一种压力的释放的满足感。感到非常不满足的他们把园内几乎所有的刺激类的器械都玩遍了，几十米落差的跳楼机让他们心脏几乎飞出喉咙，大风车的旋转让天地倒转，失去平衡，激流勇进猛烈的冲进水里，溅起的水珠在空气中折射出阳光的色彩，纷纷扬扬的落在温暖的身体上，不过迪克发现达米安似乎并没有对含水类的运动表示出特别的兴趣鉴于他当时直接走向了下一个排队点，最后再次跑回到了这里，再坐了一次过山车。这才找了个地方休息，迪克买了两个冰淇淋，递了一个给坐在长椅上研究游乐园地图的达米安，他似乎对疯狂的器械比较上瘾，不过，男孩子嘛，就算是人鱼，也喜欢刺激的东西。  
“唔，达米安，感觉怎么样？”迪克坐在他旁边，笑笑的问。  
“tt，差不多吧，比词典定义的要稍微显得有价值一点。”达米安已经对迪克提供的各类垃圾食品习以为常，并暂时吐不出更多怨言的吃了下去。哇哦，这个场景简直可爱，吃冰淇淋的少年，迪克的眼角看见了女孩子偷偷拿着收集对着这边照，一种莫名的自豪感油然而生。话说回来，迪克的工资也不可能提供达米安去吃鱼子酱，等等，人鱼吃鱼子酱吗？换句话，人鱼吃鱼吗？迪克对这个问题陷入了沉思。  
“格雷森，那边是什么？”达米安出言询问，迪克茫然的抬头。  
在乐园的西边，那里有一片草地，一顶巨大的帐篷耸立在那里，悬挂着的夸张的招牌和到处缠绕的彩灯。正是下午时分，涂着油彩，带着红色的鼻头，带着彩色的爆炸头，脚踩尖头鞋的小丑滑稽的走路，招揽着客人进到大大的顶棚里去，彩色的霓虹灯闪烁着“达兰马戏团！”的字样。  
那是迪克曾经很熟悉的场景，只是……那都已经过去很久了。  
但没说他不怀念这个，“Dami，想去看马戏表演吗？”他对达米安眨了眨眼睛，不等他的反应，迪克朝那边大跨步的走了过去，“嘿，老兄，两张票，拜托！”小丑朝他吹了个长长的气笛，递给了他两张票。  
“格雷森！”达米安生气的从后面追上来，抓住了迪克的手臂，“你……”  
“拜托，达米安，我可想看这个了！”迪克笑笑的反抓住达米安的手，认真的看着达米安。而达米安被盯着一会之后，便放弃的抱怨着，“你真是个好奇宝宝，格雷森。”  
在进门前，迪克则是又买了一大桶爆米花和可乐塞给达米安，以莫名其妙的看马戏表演必须要带爆米花和可乐的理由，达米安报以嗤笑。当他们掀开帐篷的时候，正是马戏演员们踩着单轮车绕圈抛球的运动，伴随着小孩子们的笑声。嘈杂的声音让达米安皱起了眉毛，手下意识的捂住了耳朵，但迪克没有注意到。  
他早就沉浸到了旧时的记忆和现实的交叉之中，无论是被聚光灯打亮的舞台，紧身的演出服还是喧嚣的闹声，笑声，他已经不是站在观众台上的观众，而是那个九岁站在台后的准备演出的演员。  
“……格雷森！快坐下来，你个大个子！”达米安实在忍无可忍后面的白痴女人一脸看白痴的表情看着格雷森了，他拉着迪克的衣服强制要他坐下来，但迪克死活不动，达米安被里面的声音吵的心情烦躁，双手环胸，低声警告他。  
“格雷森！”迪克恍然大悟，不好意思朝后面的女孩子笑笑，得到了女孩一个羞涩的笑容，坐了下来。  
“tt”达米安不满的弹动了舌头。  
可惜，迪克再次忽略了他，投入到了舞台上飞舞的演员们，还跟着旁边大声叫好。  
声浪越来越高，原本就没法专注表演的达米安终于忍不下去了。可乐的空杯子被紧紧的攥住，挤扁，他拧着眉毛，咬着牙齿，，没有跟迪克说，便愤然起身，掀开厚重帐篷，跑了出去。  
迪克朝演员拍掌，直到后面有个人拍了他一下。他转过头，看见了刚才那个女孩，她大声的喊道：“你的弟弟跑出去了！”迪克心里一跳，望向旁边，空的椅子！达米安什么时候……不，现在先找到他。他匆匆说了句道谢的话，便起身，不去管后面的节目，跑了出去。  
就算知道达米安很厉害，他也有点害怕会发生一些事，要知道，这里可是哥谭，哥谭无所不能。  
“达米安！达米安！”  
最终，他在长椅上找到了达米安，他独自一个人看着夜空，安安静静的待着。迪克走到达米安面前，抿着嘴，他知道他的表情大概不会很好，因为达米安脸上同样表达出了强烈的反抗的表情，“达米安，你怎么自己一个人跑出去！”他严厉的说。  
“tt，好像你听得到一样，格雷森。”达米安嘲讽的回答，抬着下巴，回到了他们初识的不可一世的表情。  
“达米安，这里是哥谭，你随时都会遇到危险！”迪克按着太阳穴，站在达米安的面前，居高临下的看着少年生气的眉眼，他气冲冲的说，“哦，不要把我当小孩子！格雷森！我能在十分钟内打趴你这样的家伙三个！”他看起来要炸了，迪克踩中了他的雷区。或许是意外的挫败感，迪克也吼回去，“你哪里不像个孩子！”他失控了。  
但情况比他想的还要失控。  
达米安抬头盯着他，忽然伸手抓住了他的领口，向下一拉，这不是一个吻，确切的说是少年的嘴唇撞上了他的嘴唇，传来了隐隐生疼的感觉，他随后又迅速放开他。达米安的蓝眼睛紧紧的盯着他，两个人都沉默不语。  
“格雷森，我累了。”他生硬的扯开话题，并先于迪克转身离开，并没有要求以往的拥抱。  
迪克跟在他后面，一言不发。  
两个人到门口了，看着这扇密闭的门，迪克犹豫之下仍然选择了逃避，他忽然说：“我出去一趟。”  
黄色的灯光下，达米安的身影顿了一下，闷闷的声音传来，“哦。”迪克低着头，不知道为什么心虚着，跑下了楼梯，而达米安在他身后看着他，长长的影子投射在地上，深沉到无话可说。  
坐在酒吧里，迪克叹了一口气，今天的情况真的吓到他了，他从来没想过达米安会……那是一个吻吗？有点粗暴，但是那是一个吻吗？达米安的意思是那个意思吗？人鱼的想法会不会不一样？  
哦，得了吧，迪克，说的好像你不乐意一样。  
他确实对达米安有些不寻常的感觉，但……他不能确定这是什么，或许只是寻求刺激的喜欢，也或许是一直很孤独的他所寻求的兄弟，也或许是很多很多的混合，但无论怎么说，达米安从外表看上去才十五六，他已经二十四了，所有人都会说那是他弟弟的，好吗？  
他烦躁的灌下新的一杯酒。面前的景色变得眩晕，色彩缤纷，调酒师忽然凑过来，在他面前递上一杯酒，“先生，看你一个人喝酒实在有点无聊，送你一杯我自制的战栗如何？”  
穿着马甲的调酒师放下的酒闪着琥珀的光芒，青色的杏子沉在下面，迪克抬头看了一眼正在朝他笑的调酒师，调情，搭讪，无所谓，他拿起那杯战栗喝了下去。从钱包里拿出一百，放在桌子上。  
“酒收下，其他算了，我走了。”  
迪克跌跌撞撞的走在巷子里，色彩糊成一片，天旋地转，迪克在意识到最后那杯酒太烈，超过他的承受范围之前，已经一头栽向了地面。他的最后一个念头是，啊哦，希望明天不会有人把我偷个精光。

斯蒂芬妮推开门，看见警局里空无一人，确实，你不能要求早上四点的时候这里会有人，哪怕是……  
哦，她错了，她看到黑暗中一片幽幽的白光，有人还在警局里，面对电脑，在加班。毫不在意被发现，她走过去，顺手打开灯。白色的灯光照亮了里面，敲打着键盘的声音骤然停止，一个声音冷静地问道：“谁在那里？”  
“是我。”  
斯蒂芬妮走过去，看见一个熟悉背影，黑色的脑袋转过来——提姆·德雷克。提姆的表情放松了下来，他指尖相对，双肘搭在椅子的把手上，嘴唇靠在食指上。她看见电脑上的数据和图表，“最近哥谭的情况怎么样？”提姆叹了口气，“还是那样子，失踪人口数目上升，犯罪率还好，只是略有回升，但是外来人口，特别是那些特殊人物，增加了不少，不少新人打算在这里闯出个名头呢。”他讽刺的一笑。  
斯蒂芬妮弯下腰，看着数据，随口问到，“其他人情况呢？忙的焦头烂额，我都不知道别的人情况如何了……”提姆敲了两下键盘，换成了另一个表格，抿着嘴，“其他人都还好，但是杰森……我不知道他现在具体在哪，但是最近听说他在吸血鬼内里掀起了腥风血雨，谁也不知道他要干嘛。我的数据库还是不够完善。”斯蒂芬妮诧异的看了他一眼，两个人的头脑都在思索着到底杰森在干什么。  
“对了，那个警察呢？”提姆忽然想起来了，问她。  
“什么——哦，格雷森？”她一愣，这才想起局里能让提姆在意的也就只有迪克·格雷森了。“我让他回去带薪休假了。他最近插手的事太多了，我怕他惹祸上身。”斯蒂芬妮叹了口气，要不是她了解迪克这个人，她一定会怀疑迪克是不是有问题。  
“……他怎么了？”提姆揉了揉太阳穴，茫然的问。  
“前两天的凶杀案，他发现并眉心一枪射杀了凶手，但……最巧的是那偏偏是个变形怪，我怕他不小心惹了什么事。”斯蒂芬妮坐在台子边上，拿起了提姆的宵夜甜甜圈。  
过了一会，提姆才从脑海里挖出这回事，他皱了皱眉头，“你怀疑他？”  
斯蒂芬妮摇了摇头，“连他都怀疑，我就干不下去了。”提姆放下手，搭在桌子上，有规律的敲击着台面。  
“但你显然不放心他，不是他有问题，就是他身边的人有问题。”提姆想起了莎莉曾经抱怨斯蒂芬妮的处理不公平，以及警局里讨论的关于格雷森的弟弟。迪克早年父母双亡，哪有什么弟弟？  
“你是指他的租客？”斯蒂芬妮想起那天坐在警局外面不耐烦的等着迪克的少年，黑发蓝眼，略带一点混血的感觉，他朝走出来的迪克抱怨了什么，然后迪克笑笑的拍拍他的肩膀，两个人一起走了。  
提姆一愣，“租客？”  
“对啊，迪克说房子太大了，他找了个租客。”斯蒂芬妮三两下消灭了提姆的甜甜圈。  
“哦，他怎么样？”提姆把这个记到了检查日程表里。  
“不知道啊，我个人感觉没事。”斯蒂芬妮拍了拍提姆的肩膀，笑起来，“等等——你不是在做警局里的人的档案吧？”提姆不自在的扭动了一下，她朝天翻了个白眼，“你啊，跟他一样，想的太多。能和迪克交朋友的人，不太可能是坏人啦，这可是警局传说。”  
提姆耸了耸肩，“只是有备无患。”  
斯蒂芬妮大笑起来。  
*  
迪克拿出钥匙，旋开门把的时候，头还有点晕，事实上，他想不晕还有点不可能，鉴于他昨晚在街上醉过去，被冷风吹了半晌才被好心人送到旅馆去，他大概还能加上点感冒。运气还不错，要不是那位调酒师下班回家，他可能真得躺到天亮，不过，话说回来，他又是被他的最后那杯酒给醉到的……现在他的衣袋里还躺着那家伙的名片。  
迪克脱下了鞋子，穿上拖鞋，小心翼翼的看了看浴室的门，犹豫了半天，还是打开了厨房的水龙头，洗了洗脸。“吱——”他推开了卧室的门，却在床上看见了一个本不应该在这里的人——达米安。  
少年斜躺在床上，双手抱着被子，漂亮的鱼尾缠在被子上，黑色的头发翘着，有一半埋在枕头里，赤裸的胸膛平缓的起伏着，阳光抚慰过的皮肤闪烁着华丽的棕色。上帝啊，他看起来多美！迪克喉头哽住，他注意到桌上的台灯还亮着，一本《双城记》还摊开在那里。达米安昨晚一直等着他吗？  
“格雷森？”少年的喉咙里发出睡意朦胧的呼唤，他半梦半醒的睁开眼睛，看见迪克站在床边。  
“嗨，达米安。”迪克站在那里，有些犹豫。  
“过来，”达米安拍拍床边，示意迪克过来。  
迪克照做了，半边屁股悬在外边，依旧着迷的看着达米安，他很少看起来这么可爱。  
达米安一把抓住他的手臂，人鱼的怪力直接将他拉倒在床上，随后双手放开了被子，改抱着他。  
“达米……”  
“睡觉，格雷森。”他长长的打了个哈欠，眼睛再次闭上，头靠在迪克肩膀处，“我很困……”尾音消失在绵长的呼吸声中，他看起来似乎对昨天的事没有任何介意。迪克的心柔软下来，他轻声的说了句，“我很抱歉。”摸了摸达米安柔软的头发。  
在微微晨光中，迪克忽然感到睡意上涌，他也长长的打了个哈欠，无暇再去想其他的什么，反正是带薪休假。他反手抱住达米安，在早上五点的晨光中一同睡去。  
*  
哦，我亲爱的宝贝，你是如此美丽。  
哦，我的爱，我的神。  
我愿采撷天边的云彩，编织你身上的衣衫。  
我愿采摘崖上的玫瑰，陪伴你美妙的嘴唇。  
我愿裁剪夜晚的星光，装扮你漆黑的头发。  
我愿做一只飞鸟，坠落在你眼睛的海洋里。  
……但你总是和我捉迷藏，  
在我即将永远拥有你的时候，离我而去  
落在芸芸众生之中，让我一次又一次寻找你……  
没关系，我将寻找你，一次又一次  
这一次，你的名字是迪克·格雷森  
*  
迪克和达米安一直睡到下午六点，冬天的天早就黑了，直到肚子咕咕叫才爬起来。然而更加残酷的事实是冰箱里只有牛奶和水果，以及大量的水，就连一点点麦片都没有留下。面对着黑脸的，一点也没有睡觉时可爱的达米安，迪克抓着头发，尴尬的笑着，光速套了件夹克跑出了门口，直奔沃尔玛而去。  
迪克悲哀的发现，作为单身汉的生活总是被速冻食品包围，尤其是针对警察这个职业来说，还有发胖的甜甜圈和难喝到死的速溶咖啡。不过抱怨归抱怨，迪克仍旧是熟练的扫了一堆速冻食品扔进篮子里，速冻披萨？扔进去，中国饺子？扔进去，意大利面？扔进去……结账的时候，面对男人们投来的“兄弟，我懂你”的眼神，迪克淡定自若。  
想了想，迪克提着袋子又琢磨着回去总不能还是吃速冻吧，于是又手忙脚乱的掏出手机，准备叫个中餐外卖。布洛芬大道的王记，他上次吃过，还不错。然而右手袋子里的意大利面毫不客气的在摇摇欲坠的顶点选择死亡，非常有骨气的携带着它一大波兄弟们奔向了自由的地面。  
“操！”迪克骂了一句，又不得不向电话里的外卖员解释不是针对他的。  
忽然，一只手捡起了地上的速食包装盒，“真是巧合，又见到你了，格雷森警官。”不同于昨晚的彩色灯光下迷蒙的脸庞，现在在灯光下看起来只是有些苍白，但还是英俊的男人穿着风衣，站在迪克的面前。  
“给，你的。”男人——保罗递过去速食盒。  
挂了电话，迪克不好意思的笑笑。“谢谢你，保罗。”  
保罗笑着，手插在衣袋里。他盯着迪克的眼睛，轻声的说，“你眼睛真好看。”迪克猛退一步，避开了保罗的手，他的手抬起来，几乎要碰到迪克的头发了。他笑容的弧度扩大，灰色的眼睛里被笑意填满。  
“抱歉，我很喜欢黑发蓝眼的人，他们通常都很美，而你是我见过的佼佼者。”  
迪克一愣，保罗已经转身走了。  
“不客气，下次来光顾我生意就好。”  
这个人……在那么一瞬间，迪克好像看到了尖牙，这让他觉得不太舒服。  
*  
达米安坐在餐桌边上，他苦大仇深的看着碟子里的卤水，让迪克忍不住发笑，在有的地方，达米安果然还是像个少年。而他特别喜欢这个时候的达米安，非常人性化。  
“这是什么，格雷森？”达米安撅起嘴，双手交叉在胸前。  
“卤水，中餐里的猪内脏，我上次和斯蒂芬妮一起吃过，味道还不错。”迪克微笑着说，无视达米安皱起的眉毛。他熟练的用着筷子，夹起了一块肠子，沾了沾酱油，塞进了嘴里。  
看着达米安嫌弃的表情，迪克终于大笑起来，气的达米安使劲朝他甩眼刀。迪克捂着嘴，打开了另一个外卖盒子，里面是金黄，香气扑鼻的炒饭。“哈哈，达米安，你要是不习惯的话，还有炒饭可以吃，这份……”  
“别把我当小孩子！我能吃！”达米安生气的截断迪克的话，大义凛然的夹起肠子，塞进了嘴巴里。  
迪克仔细的盯着他，直到达米安的眉间松开，迪克才松了口气。  
“还行，格雷森。”达米安有点呆呆的说。迪克不由自主的摸了摸他的头，虽然之后就被打开了手。  
“那我们开吃吧！”迪克朝炒饭伸出了勺子，达米安则是再度小心翼翼的夹起了猪肚。  
*  
“对了，达米安，”迪克躺在沙发上，手有一下没一下的抚摸着达米安的脖子，他坐在地上，靠着沙发正在看书。“嗯？”他从鼻子发出疑惑的问号。  
“你好像还是黑户吧？”作为一名警察，迪克可不相信达米安，这条走失人鱼，会有身份证这种东西。  
达米安“tt”了一声，翻过一页书，“不，我有身份证。”  
“咦，小D，你的身份证是怎么——哦，你妈无所不能。那你的姓氏是什么？”迪克想起最开始关于达米安的钱还有生活常识的问题，达米安的母亲教了他足够生存的知识和给了他足够的资本。  
“……韦恩。”达米安选择不抨击迪克对他母亲的言论，只是撇了撇嘴，而迪克眨了眨眼睛。  
“韦恩？和哥谭第一首富的姓氏一样。”迪克笑着说。  
“tt或许有关系吧，母亲给我的身份证就是这样。”达米安含糊的回答。  
“嗯哼……我明天回去警局里跑跑腿，实在要闲出毛病了。”迪克轻声的回应，他不太在意这些事情。  
“我不去，我讨厌那里。”达米安盯着书，随口说。  
时间就这样一点点溜走；在壁炉的炉火熊熊燃烧，渐渐熄灭中溜走；在翻书的声响中，从前到后的溜走；在手指的抚摸中，一下一下的溜走；在两个挤在沙发上的人，他们绵长有规律的呼吸声中溜走。

“嘿，大伙们，看看是谁来了？”迪克拎着袋子站在警局的门口，带着他的闪亮微笑。  
莎莉站在速溶咖啡机旁，朝他举起杯子，“欢迎来探班，迪克。”迪克笑着点点头，把大袋子放在了他自己桌子上，从里面取出一盒盒的外卖，分发给同事们。“爱心外卖，王记炒饭，别说我迪克不爱你们！”他笑嘻嘻的迎接着同事们热烈的欢呼声。  
带着一盒炒饭，他轻轻地敲了敲了提姆的桌子，“嘿，新来的，你的炒饭！”提姆从电脑前抬起头来，茫然的看着他，纯粹是下意识的接过了炒饭。  
“嗯，谢谢。”他腼腆的笑了笑，而迪克只是耸了耸肩。  
“你在做什么？”他撑在办公室桌边，扭过头去看他的电脑。  
电脑上面是一个姑娘的资料，丽莎·佩里，即使是古板的证件照片都能看出这位黑发姑娘的开朗美丽。迪克看到资料上大大的“失踪中”的盖章。“哇哦，你在录入资料？”他盯着那张照片，随口问道。  
“嗯，纸面资料不易保存，不易查找，而且最近哥谭失踪人数持续上升，我打算集中资料，看看是不是有规律的，当然，也可能是我多想了。”提姆推了推眼镜，回答了他的问题。  
“你认识她？”顿了一会，提姆见他还是盯着丽莎的照片看，犹豫的问道。  
“啊——不，我不认识她，”迪克赶忙转过头，支起身体，“我只是很遗憾，她长得这么漂亮……”他还是时不时的瞥一眼电脑。  
奇怪，他总觉得这个人看着有点眼熟。  
提姆笑了笑，温和的说，“是啊，可惜，在哥谭，漂亮通常不是什么好事。”  
迪克同情的拍拍他的肩膀，“老兄，我很同情你的遭遇。”  
然后转身离开的他，没有注意到提姆僵住的脸。  
*  
在街上的某个仓库里，一个穿着皮夹克的男人绕着一个物体在绕圈。他有一头红色的头发，奇异的是在额头处出现一缕白发，衬着他年轻的脸庞多了一份沧桑，不过皱起的眉毛和烦躁的表情让他显得更为暴力。他一手拿枪，一手揉着脖子，不耐烦的踹了一脚他面前的这个长形的箱子……不，仔细看看，那明明是一个棺材。  
“告诉我，保罗在哪？否则我就把你拖到太阳下面去！”他一枪托砸在躺在里面，被绑住的一个苍白男人的脸上，暗红色，粘稠的液体从伤口中流出，反而平添了一分恶心。男人哭号着，向他求饶，又被狠狠的砸了几下，直到男人不耐烦的朝他的腹部开了一枪，他才安静下来。  
男人大声的，更加不耐烦的开口，“别他妈再说废话，告诉我，保·罗·在·哪？”  
男人哆哆嗦嗦的开口，带着血的口齿不清，“我不知……别，别打，我真的不知道他在哪，但是他最近都在比克酒吧钓猎物……别把我拖到太阳下面去，我知道的就这么多了，陶德！”他反复的求饶，而那个男人，陶德只是再度上上子弹，冷酷无情的朝他的头部射击，直到把他的头爆成了一个大筛子。  
“切，半斤八两的混蛋。”  
*  
“迪克，我不是让你带薪休假吗？”斯蒂芬妮靠在门边，有些无奈的发问。  
而迪克只是朝她耸耸肩，“闲不下来啊，斯蒂芬妮。”他跳过桌子来到斯蒂芬妮的面前，一只手撑在玻璃上，低头问她，“那么，情况如何？”他瞥了一眼警局后面的热闹的拘留所，叫骂声，打架声还有警棍敲在栏杆上的声音。  
斯蒂芬妮挑了挑眉毛，双手环胸，“醉鬼，流浪汉，少年犯，杀人犯……老样子了，迪克，从你来的第一天就是这样，没到地狱那一步。”  
迪克伸手抚了抚她的头发，“说明你干的不错，我们干的不错。”作为朋友，他知道斯蒂芬妮有多忙，压力有多大，看她的黑眼圈，特别是当他们上一任局长的女儿，芭芭拉·戈登出事之后，无数人都盯上了她，要知道当初她和斯蒂芬妮在警局可算是一花两枝。  
“就算你会说话，蓝眼甜心，别想我会让你提前结束休假。”斯蒂芬妮笑了笑，点破了迪克的目的，转身关上了办公室的玻璃门。  
“嘿！只差两天而已！”迪克朝她无奈的喊，却被玻璃无情的隔开，他摊开手无可奈何。他灰溜溜的站在警局中间，无所事事，只好插着兜，在大伙善意的嘲笑声中垂头丧气的离开了警局。  
迪克走在街上，为了避开密集的人群，他贴着里面走，想着警局里的事，他还是觉得在提姆的电脑上看到的那个丽莎有点眼熟……黑发，蓝眼，闪亮的微笑。  
“老兄，让让！让让！”几个半大青少年从人群中挤过去，迪克被其中一个撞了一下，贴在了旁边商业店的玻璃上，他抬起头抱怨了一句，“注意点，小子们！”干净的玻璃上清晰的倒映出了他的模样，那么清楚。  
他呆呆的看着玻璃里的倒影，等等……  
黑发，蓝眼……  
“我喜欢黑发蓝眼的人，他们通常都很美。”  
保罗……那个奇怪的男人。  
等等等等，他有一张他的名片，他可以通过这个去问问保罗。  
他手忙脚乱的掏出手机，拨打了家里的电话。  
“喂？”达米安靠在沙发上，拿着话筒。  
“达米安，告诉我，我昨晚，不，前天穿的那件大衣的口袋里有张名片，找出来，告诉我上面的电话，好吗？”迪克几乎是一口气说完的，他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“名片？……别挂，我看到了，电话是1908078。你有什么事？”达米安敏感的问。  
“好，我知道了，回来再和你说。”迪克挂了电话，重新拨出了那一串电话号码。  
而达米安对电话里传出的嘟嘟声激怒了，他猛地挂上了电话，抿着嘴，猛地转头盯上了那张名片。  
*  
“格雷森警官，要照顾我生意也不必刚开业就来吧。”保罗在迪克面前放下一杯酒，拿起白毛巾擦着酒杯说。  
迪克看着他，面色严肃，“保罗，我想我们需要谈谈。”他刻意咬重了字音，后腰上的枪套硬邦邦的卡在那里，他把警徽亮出来，“我希望可以问问你关于一些失踪人士的问题。”  
保罗抬头看着他，又看了一圈空无一人的前厅，冷淡了起来，“那么，格雷森警官想知道什么呢？”  
迪克摊开本子，抽出笔，“我想知道你是否认识丽莎·佩里这个人？”  
“认识，她以前常常来这里当侍应，不过，后来她赚够钱去上大学了。”保罗回答的不紧不慢，情绪毫无变化。  
“那你是否在十一月二十号左右见过她？”迪克紧紧的盯着保罗的眼睛。  
“没有，警官，你知道我喜欢那些黑发蓝眼的家伙，我承认，这是我的偏好，所以我肯定不会忘记，我没见过，事实上，我那天还和老朋友出去吃饭了。”保罗摇了摇头，一点也不避讳的看着迪克，过分的坦诚。  
……他们重复了几个问题，自始至终保罗都以一种平常的姿态回答着他的问题，虽然有些话多，但是没有被发现的紧迫和害怕被冤枉的畏缩。  
所以，他错了？  
迪克疲累的靠在椅背上，而保罗适时递过了一杯酒，“上次没尝好的战栗，免费请你一杯，警官。”他做了一个“请”的动作，而迪克想到他咄咄逼人的态度，也不好意思拒绝。  
他举起杯子，将这琥珀色的酒液饮下。  
这种感觉，辛辣的酒液却带着杏子的清香，暗藏的火热在内心上演，仿佛西班牙的女子穿着黑色的裙子，却在激烈的音乐中翻转出红色的裙衬，黑色与红色混合成为一朵绚丽的花朵。意识被白茫茫一片浓雾淹没，他满足的闭上眼睛，忘记了一切，坠入黑红的裙摆中。  
“我抓住你了，我的爱。”保罗轻声说，在酒吧的门口挂上了休业的牌子。  
*  
在一间炎热的屋子里，迪克赤裸着上身躺在床上，他闭着眼睛，迷幻的微笑在他的嘴唇绽放，而保罗坐在床头弯下腰，迷恋的抚摸着迪克的头发，他深深的呼吸，埋首在他的头发里。鼻尖触着他温热的皮肤，沿着耳边到颈间，他看着他，手指按在他的胸膛上，感受着生命的起伏，心脏的跳动强劲有力。  
健康，活力，完美。  
“亲爱的……我来了。”  
处在幻觉之下的迪克轻声的回应他，“来吧，达米安，来吧……”  
他张开嘴，两颗尖尖的牙齿慢慢伸出，他渐渐靠近他的颈间，在生命流动的地方，凶相毕现，深深的咬了下去！  
“砰！”同时，房间的大门被踹开，一个人站在门口，声音恐怖。  
“从格雷森身上滚下来！”达米安怒喊着，扑向他。  
而保罗面色狰狞的跳开，吐掉了嘴里的血，愤怒的咆哮：“该死的！为什么这么难喝！不！这不应该！”他转向达米安，面色苍白，口齿之间都是血迹，“啊啊啊！太恶心了，这种，这种燃烧的感觉！”他疯狂的撕扯着自己的衣服，看起来就像一个疯子。  
达米安迅速包扎，暂缓了迪克脖子上伤口的血液的流出，“闭嘴，你这变态吸血鬼！你要为此付出代价！”  
他紧握住双拳，朝保罗扑了过去。  
保罗大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，你以为你打……”他的脸上中了重重的一拳，达米安利用冲击力扑倒他，双脚锁住他的双手，猛往他的脸上砸拳头，而保罗在几下之后也开始心头火起。  
“去你妈的，死小鬼！”他猛地转头，咬住了达米安的手腕。尖利的牙齿咬破了动脉，源源不断的血液流入了他的喉咙，而达米安倒吸一口气，死死咬住下嘴唇，抵抗着吸血鬼吸血带来的舒适的幻觉。他一拳打上他的下巴，将他的头打偏过去，使劲抽出手，不顾他的尖牙在手腕上划出的长长的痕迹。  
达米安向后一退，靠在墙上，血液滴滴答答的落在地上。  
保罗再度冷静下来，他伸出舌头舔过嘴边的血迹，“哦，人鱼，男孩，你是个美味的人鱼。”达米安握紧手腕的伤口，思索着有什么工具可以用……他擦了一下汗，这里实在是太热了。  
“一条陆地上的人鱼？哈哈哈哈哈哈！天降大餐！”保罗朝达米安亮出了他枯瘦的可怕的指尖，一步步靠近。达米安摇了摇头，平衡失血的影响，他不会输，哪怕是在陆地，哪怕是在炎热中，至少，为了格雷森……  
他先发制人，一脚蹬向墙壁，接着冲力，在空中反过身来，骑在保罗的肩上，殴打着他的脑袋，不顾他尖利的利爪在他的背上划开深深的口子，他可以听到，骨头开裂的声音，就算是吸血鬼，脑袋被打爆了也该死了吧，达米安更加疯狂的出拳，空气中满是血腥的味道，还有保罗疯狂的叫喊声。  
“好了，人鱼，别把他打死了。”从背后来的声音，达米安猛地从已经毫无反应的保罗身上跳开，红着眼睛转过身看着这个穿着皮夹克的红发男人。他腰上带着枪套，手上拿着枪，一脸吊儿郎当的样子，枪口却对着那边躺着的迪克。  
达米安从喉咙里发出警告的声音，男人却笑起来，“别紧张，我只是确保你冷静而已。”  
歪着头看着他，达米安终于恢复了一些理智，他站直身体，双手环胸，“你是谁？你在这干嘛？”  
男人朝保罗抬了抬下巴，“杰森·陶德，来找这渣滓谈点事，刚来就发现他快被你打死了。”达米安警惕的看着他，慢慢走向迪克，“听着，我不在乎你想干嘛，你知道我对吧？大名鼎鼎的红头罩！我会处理这家伙的，你呢，就带着那边那家伙离开，好吗？”杰森说，为表好意，他移开了对着迪克的枪口，而达米安拉过了迪克，把他护在身后。  
“我知道你，”达米安慢慢说，杰森满意的笑，“但我不相信你，你要是把这家伙救了，我怎么知道？”  
杰森大大的叹了口气，“好吧，”他走到保罗旁边，粗暴的拍了拍他的脸，“喂，你上级在哪？”  
保罗茫然地睁开眼，“什-什么？”等他看清面前的人是杰森之时，他明显面露恐惧，“红-红头罩，我不知道，我不知道，我什么也不知道。”杰森把他的头掰向达米安那边，“听着，你要么回答，要么我就把你丢回给这小子。”保罗害怕的抽搐起来，“不不不，不，我说，我说！”杰森满意的一笑，“告诉我，你的上级在哪？背着我走私毒品？皮痒想晒太阳了啊！”保罗吞了吞口水，“是在河边，我们每次交易是月圆时分，在河边交易！其他的我什么也不知道！”他尖叫起来，当杰森放下他，举着枪对着他。  
“求你放过我吧！”  
“下地狱去吧。”杰森说，然后他开了枪。  
当他转过身来的时候，达米安正背着迪克，准备离开。  
或许是某根神经不对，也或许是整个脑袋不对，杰森开口了。  
“你就是最近哥谭里传的沸沸扬扬的小子吧，”达米安没有反应，他只是克服着头晕并试图背稳迪克。“你背的是个人类吧，我劝你一句话，经验之谈，别把人类扯进来，你会后悔的。”杰森警告他，而达米安终于不耐烦的回答他，“滚开，陶德！”  
杰森耸耸肩，从窗户跳了出去。  
*  
迪克睁开眼，他躺在自家的床上，达米安趴在他旁边。  
“达米安，你没事吧？”他依稀记得一场混乱的打斗，试图扯开一个微笑，来表示他的无事，他只是头晕。  
达米安的手腕上包着绷带，而他只是抬起头，定定的看着他。  
“没有我，你该怎么办？”

但事实上，迪克才是最后操心的那个人。  
他看到达米安苍白的脸色，深可见骨的背上的伤口，更让他呼吸一窒的是达米安对此的毫不在意。他躺在浴缸里，泡在四十度的温水里，透明的水渐渐带上粉色，而他对着迪克皱眉毛。  
“我没事。”  
迪克头也不抬，他反驳他，“我想，我没事不是指你失血4L的情况下，还能醒着的状态，我不管这叫没事，我管这叫肾上腺素。”他严肃的盯着达米安，“转过去。”  
“干什么？”达米安不情不愿的转过身，墨蓝色的鱼尾在温水轻轻的摆动。  
迪克把剪下的防水胶布贴在达米安背上的伤口上，仔细让两侧的肌肉对齐，他之前问过达米安，人鱼的愈合力很强，所以唯一注意的是伤口的紧贴，不然之后就会愈合成一条缝。  
他叹了口气，“达米安，我没办法给你做太多的措施，我甚至都没办法给你输血，只能保持你的体温。”达米安看着他，不知道是他说的什么触动了他，达米安别扭的迅速的，试图安抚他，“格雷森，我会没事的，这次是意外。”迪克勉强笑了笑，摸上了脖子上的两个伤口。  
“虽然我昏过去了，但是到底发生了什么事？”他认真的问达米安，从达米安的情况来说，恐怕不会太好。  
“tt，本来快干掉他了。”达米安简洁的说，“后来来了个杰森陶德，把他干掉了。”  
“杰森·陶德？”迪克皱起眉毛，他怎么觉得这个名字好像听过？他一边帮达米安放松肌肉，一边回想。  
既然是知道处理吸血鬼的人，他应该也不是人类吧。但是他之所以会知道这些，都是自从达米安来了之后的事情了，那他怎么会对杰森这个名字有印象呢？迪克百思不得其解。  
这种困惑很快被他抛到脑后。  
*  
“杰森太过分了！”斯蒂芬妮狠狠的踹了一脚桌子，她刚刚接到消息，一家酒吧被烧成了空壳，而杰森只是随便的发了条消息给他们，通知是他做的。  
“冷静，斯蒂芬妮，杰森怎么样，我们还不清楚吗？”提姆一边敲打着电脑一边安抚斯蒂芬妮。  
斯蒂芬妮深吸了口气，自从蝙蝠失踪了之后，越来越大的压力让她情绪失控，而这恰恰是最不应该发生的事情。她抓过一个发圈，在梳理头发的同时，控制自己的情绪。  
“怎么样，提姆，有什么发现吗？”她走回提姆的身边。  
“我在查出海记录，这艘船，”提姆点了点屏幕上的那艘豪华游轮，“明明是私人名义的船舶，最近出海的有些过于频繁，而且，路线偏近公海，我怀疑……它是赌博船。”  
斯蒂芬妮眨了眨眼睛，一般提姆说怀疑，那么就有八成的可能性是真的。  
“正好，迪克明天就该来上班了，我干脆借口继续休假，让他出趟差好了。”斯蒂芬妮琢磨了一下说，却看到提姆的表情变得一言难尽。  
他抿着嘴，过了一会才说：“这个格雷森有点问题。”  
斯蒂芬妮还没说话，提姆就把电脑的屏幕转过来对着她，“他那个租客，叫达米安·韦恩！韦·恩！年龄十六岁，但之前的记录都是假的，虽然很真，医疗记录也有，各种证明也有，却没有任何小商店的消费记录。”他看着斯蒂芬妮，摇头。  
“或许迪克格雷森是个好人，但我不觉得达米安韦恩是。”  
斯蒂芬妮看着他，“那就算他是个非人类，你又怎么能就这样认为他是坏人？”两个人再度陷入沉默。  
“好吧，好吧，我会处理这件事。”斯蒂芬妮按住了脑袋。


	20. 超自然哥谭 03

他梦到那个漆黑的夜晚，他梦到一把闪光的短刃。  
黑夜之中炫彩的表演服在空中飞舞，人们的欢呼声和尖叫混杂在一起，在心口鼓噪，撼动灵魂，久远过去的记忆扭曲变化，即使是笑脸也蕴含着莫名的恶意，他站在黑暗里，看着母亲的微笑，她的卷发搭在肩上，而他明白那不是真的。  
外面似乎是雨夜，雷电的轰鸣声，闪电劈开黑暗，一瞬间，他看到一双翅膀的影子出现在母亲的影子上，但面前却什么都没有。那是幻觉还是真实？  
他看到母亲和父亲向前走，他们相互微笑，没有看到脚下是万丈悬崖，他们往前，坠落到深渊。  
再度抬头，他看到母亲和父亲躺在那里，这场景曾经无数次出现在他的梦里，但是不一样，这次不一样。  
在母亲的胸口上，插着一把短刃，在她的身体旁边是翅膀的灰烬。  
这是什么？为什么在母亲的身后是一副翅膀的影子？  
他们不是坠落而亡的吗？为什么她的胸口插着一把短刃？为什么父亲穿着的不是紧身的演出服？  
他惊而转头，看见一双纯黑没有一丝眼白的眼睛。  
“该睡觉了，男孩。”  
*  
迪克醒来，平复下激动的喘息，他先起身去看了看达米安，满意的发现达米安的伤口基本都愈合了七八成，粉色的新肉穿过背上，淡白色的皮肤正在缓慢的覆盖，他想象着当时的情况内心自责了起来，男孩闭着眼睛，蜷缩在温水里，面容放松，难以让人想起他醒来的讨人厌那个劲。  
今天是他重新上班的第一天，可不能搞砸了！  
迪克弯下腰，用冷水拍拍脸，刺激昏睡的精神。  
*  
“什么？你要我去出卧底任务？”迪克站在斯蒂芬妮的桌子前面，他指着外面来来往往的人说，“难道我就不能好好的坐在外面，享受一下殴打罪犯的机会吗？”他连连摇头，一脸失望。  
斯蒂芬妮看着他，冷静的说：“首先，你不是一个人去，提姆·德雷克会和你一起上船，第二，”她微笑起来，“你可是迪克·格雷森。还有不行。”  
迪克朝天翻了个白眼，拿起了斯蒂芬妮桌子上的信封走了出去。

 

迪克和提姆登船的时候，难免有点紧张，你知道的，就是所谓上层人的气质，他们还不得不穿着西装上船。不过，迪克看了一眼提姆，他穿起西装来还挺像是那么一回事的，什么年轻有为的董事会之类的。  
提姆推了推眼镜，朝他笑了笑，迪克在心里加上了英俊多金的标签。  
哇哦，挺像是CEO和他保镖什么的。迪克耸了耸肩。  
他把达米安留在家里了，别说他哪来多的请柬给达米安，他也不愿意带上达米安，他是该好好休息一下。  
当然，达米安为了泄愤，又报销了他的一套桌子。  
嗯，他习惯了。迪克苦中作乐的笑。  
“理查德，你在想什么？很愉快的样子。”提姆好奇的问他，他们正在寻找他们的房间。  
迪克拍拍他，“别这么疏远，别人都叫我迪克，还有我只是想到家里的人而已。”他朝提姆挤挤眼睛，意图传递一些他自己也不清楚的意思。“你知道，那种麻烦但是你又喜欢的家伙。”  
提姆笑了笑，探寻性的盯着迪克，迪克茫然的回看着他，几秒钟后他移开视线，“305和306，我们到了。”他站在门前，对迪克说。  
迪克举起钥匙，拧开305的房门，“那么，待会见。”他关上门，还没拉开窗帘的房间一片漆黑，他忽然感到有人在他身后，那个人一把捂住他的嘴。正打算肘击的迪克听到了他开口说话。  
“安静，格雷森。”熟悉的声音，迪克睁大眼睛。  
过了一会，达米安放下手，而迪克转过身，他伸手打开灯。黄色的灯光照亮了房间，也照亮了他面前的达米安，他的脸色依旧苍白，表情却还是一如既往的高傲，以及固执。迪克头痛起来，达米安会跟来就表明他不会那么轻易回去。  
“达米安，你来这里干什么？”他愤愤的打开箱子，让翻箱子的声音盖过他的问询声。  
少年坐在床上，迪克看了一眼，shit，双人床，翘着腿，一脸淡定，“为什么我不能来？我也有请柬。”迪克怀疑的看着他，而达米安只是露出了个假笑，“没死，只是需要好好休息几天。”迪克叹了口气，放过了这个话题，他把衣服拿出来挂在衣橱里。  
“那么，你为什么不去你的房间，达米安？”迪克不自在的再次看了一眼双人床。  
达米安真心的笑起来，带着海洋生物的嗜血或者是他的错觉。“我的房间……没有浴缸，对我的健康不太好不是吗？格雷森。”他向后倒在床上，抬头看着天花板，“我喜欢你的房间。”他转头对迪克微笑。  
“……好吧。”迪克干巴巴的回答，这和家里没什么区别不是吗？他告诉自己，不，区别大了，一个声音说，这里是密闭的，床边柜子里就是避孕套，隔壁就是你同事，而没人知道他是你租客，所有看到的人都会认为你们是情侣。  
Well，这样也不错？迪克朝自己翻了个白眼。  
*  
提姆站在甲板上，眼睛扫过每一个人，并默默的在心中对上姓名，身份。出乎他的意料之外，这里的人不是最顶尖的那些人，也不是最年轻的那些人，中间层次的抑郁中年人占最多，渴望出头的家伙们，表情可不怎么好看。提姆拿过了招待小姐托盘里的酒，耐心的观察。  
直到迪克站到他旁边。  
“嗯，你和斯蒂芬妮有时候很像，这种无时无刻不在观察别人的习惯。”迪克哼着歌，笑着对提姆说。  
提姆看着他，注意到他轻微晃动，比划着调的手指，还有他眼角的笑纹。  
“今天晚上有舞会，九点开场，我猜这艘船的主人也会出面。”  
迪克苦恼的叹了口气，“看来，我九点之前还得约到一个女伴？”他的蓝眼睛却闪闪发亮，对于这种挑战露出了兴趣。  
“不过，在那之前，你吃晚餐吗？”迪克提出邀请，而提姆欣然接受。  
这趟旅程足足有半个月，他们现在还是可以享受一开始的旅程的时光。  
*  
朱迪亚对着镜子抹上口红，金色的长裙包裹着她健美的身躯，褐色的长发温柔的打卷，披在肩头，银色的指甲在闪闪发亮，睫毛浓密，在眼皮上微微颤动。她入迷的看着镜中的自己，红唇轻启，“旅程开始了，宝贝们。”  
镜中，她绿色的眼睛一瞬间转黑，遮盖所有的眼白，又在下一秒消失，仿佛只是一场噩梦。  
*  
迪克穿着正装，端着一杯酒，一个人站在一旁，朝每一个路过的人微笑，他没有去约舞伴出于某种他也不知道的心理，他看着提姆挽着一个黑发女人的手，在舞池里旋转并逐渐靠近最中心的那位舞池明星——这艘船的主人，朱迪亚。而他耸了耸肩，重新在舞池里搜索一遍，仍然没有看见达米安。他皱起了眉毛。  
他回去房间之后，跟达米安说了晚上舞会的事情，但是……达米安似乎兴趣缺缺。他开始有点担心，是不是受伤的原因，还是出海的原因，达米安显得和以往不同。他所知道关于达米安来到陆地上的原因，仅仅是达米安的母亲让他前来寻找他的父亲——哥谭地下世界之王，蝙蝠。  
但是为什么？  
蝙蝠失踪了，而达米安宁愿服软住在他家里，也不会回去大海，这是为什么？  
迪克摩挲着手指，陷入了自己的思考，直到一个女人的声音响起，她好奇的问他，“先生，不去跳支舞吗？”  
他抬头，惊讶的看见朱迪亚站在他面前，光芒四射，美艳不可方物，明显露出有兴趣的表情。提姆站在后面，同样关注着这里。  
迪克笑了笑，牵起朱迪亚的手，轻轻落下一吻。“我的荣幸，女士。”  
他的手搭在朱迪亚的身上，冷静的看着朱迪亚，他们在舞池循规蹈矩踩着舞步。在迪克看来，她是一个成熟的女人，美貌之中带着侵略性，微笑着却暗藏着高傲，世间的一切都好像是她高跟鞋下的碎片。但他却开始在爵士的轻柔中想念达米安冰冷的鳞片，还有闪耀着光芒的墨蓝色的鱼尾，他想念达米安的声音，还有他别扭关心的话语，他想念达米安的拥抱，还有他的呼唤。  
他可以想象出达米安环手抱胸，站在那里，皱着眉毛，不赞同他的喊他，“格雷森。”  
他可以想象达米安沉睡在床上，眉眼安详，伸出手，拥抱着他。  
……  
手臂上传来拉力，他下意识的拉住朱迪亚，让她旋转，金色的裙尾旋转成一朵金色之花，在舞池灿烂绽放。  
而迪克透过窗户，隐隐看到一个人站在甲板之上。  
一曲终了。  
迪克礼貌性的朝朱迪亚微笑，“愉快的一曲，但恕我告辞，女士。”然后无视所有人的视线，离开了会场。  
他没有看到朱迪亚眼中的愤懑，也没有看到周围人的惊讶，好奇，他现在只是需要到他想念的人身边。  
*  
站在达米安的身后，迪克还能听见后面大厅传来隐隐的音乐声。  
达米安没有回头，他穿了西装，却一个人站在甲板上，看着银色起伏的大海，水声涛涛，除此之外只有他们呼吸的声音，还有心跳的声音。  
在寂静之中，震耳欲聋。  
迪克深深呼吸，伸出手，对达米安轻声的说，“这位英俊的先生，介意跳一曲吗？”他尝试微笑，胃里却拧成一大团结。达米安转过来，看着他，既没有不耐烦，也没有惊讶，他只是看着他，用他清澈，来源于大海的眼睛看着他，就好像想要看透到他的灵魂深处。  
“和你，我不介意。”他微笑，露出洁白的牙齿。  
左手放在腰上，右手放在肩上，你进我退，身体轻轻的摇摆，目光全部专注在对方身上，月光一同起舞，浪涛演奏乐曲，达米安看着他，专注的看着他，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，他的唇边含着微笑，志得意满，他们的眼中只有彼此，他们在甲板上，他们在大海中，他们在家中，他们在落雨的大街上，此时此刻，只有对方是真实的。  
那种奇妙的感觉，那种陌生却熟悉的感觉，他们应该相逢，他们应该遇见，那是命运吗？那是迪克生命中必定的逻辑吗？他不知道却对此感激不尽，从很久以前开始，他的生活就缺失了一些东西，促使他不断前进，不断陷入危险之中，他所遗失的必定来自危险。  
直到那个下雨的日子，他在街上叫住了一位少年。  
“达米安。”他叹息，却不知道为何叹息。  
“闭嘴，现在应该亲吻，格雷森。”达米安抬头，亲吻他的嘴唇。温暖，干燥的嘴唇相碰，摩挲着，撼动灵魂，他们都没有闭上眼睛，近在咫尺的看着互相，达米安顽皮的稍稍后退，而迪克下意识的靠近，他看见达米安眼睛里的得意，唇齿相依，脸颊燃烧。  
他们松开彼此，微微喘气，脸色红润，嘴唇湿润。  
“跳的不错，huh？”达米安笑他，而迪克苦笑。

达米安刚刚走进走廊，迪克的耳边就传来的脚步声，那个人在他身后站定，开口说道：“那么，他就是达米安·韦恩？”提姆站在迪克身后轻声的询问，而迪克被内容吓了一跳。  
他转过来，惊讶的看着提姆，而他面不改色的，手撑在栏杆上，背对着大海，盯着迪克。  
“迪克，你不应该和他在一起。”提姆严肃的提出警告，他看起来是将刚才的事情都收入眼底，但迪克不清楚他知道多少，或者他究竟在警告什么。  
“……提姆，你什么意思？”他叫了一句他的名字。  
“你只是个人类，不应该和非人类呆在一起。”提姆低下声音，再次点明他的意思，警告迪克关于达米安的事情。  
迪克紧紧的皱起眉毛，语气里终于出现了不友善，“这没有什么应不应该，我们感觉不错。提姆，这不关你的事。”  
提姆叹了口气，“我有前车之鉴，迪克，那世界太危险了，而他并不安分守己。”他确实是在为迪克着想，但他和达米安之间没有什么应该不应该，因为，只是因为他是达米安，而他是迪克，就这么简单。  
“我很抱歉，关于你的前车之鉴，但是提姆，你不了解达米安，他是个好家伙。”迪克软化语气，但仍然拒绝。  
“是的，我不了解他，但是我知道最近哥谭被他弄得天翻地覆，没有人能取代蝙蝠成为王。”提姆否认迪克的解释，他满脸不赞同迪克和他混在一起，迪克笑了笑，并没有接下话头，他不打算反驳却也不会改变。  
提姆摇了摇头，“你不会改的，对吗？”他得到了迪克一个无辜的微笑。  
“那我只能希望你小心，迪克，有麻烦来找我吧。”提姆从栏杆上放下手，垂在身边，“你已经得到了朱迪亚的注意，最近注意一点，她可能会来勾搭你。”  
“斯蒂芬妮知道吗？”迪克出其不意的问，没有在意提姆关于朱迪亚的事情，他想知道如果提姆是非人类，又或者是涉入地下世界的人类，那么斯蒂芬妮知道吗？  
“……她知道。”提姆犹豫了一会，直面回答他，“等回去之后，我们或许会有一个谈话。”  
“我很期待。”迪克回答他，没有犹豫和其他情绪。  
迪克回去的时候，正是半夜。达米安半坐在床上，橙色的灯光亮着，照亮了他的腿上放着的书，看得出来他刚刚洗完澡不久，头发还湿漉漉的贴在额头上，而他只是专注的读书。  
“达米安，怎么不擦头发？”迪克拿起毛巾，爬上床，把它盖在了达米安的头上，轻轻的擦干头发，询问在毛巾下不满的他，“不喜欢。”他简单的回答，乖乖的闭上眼睛让他擦干头发。  
“hum。”迪克发出一个鼻音，开玩笑的说，“我真是把你宠坏了不是？”  
达米安不予置否，“tt”  
“好了。”迪克丢开毛巾，满意的揉了揉达米安的头发，跳下床，“我该去洗澡了。”  
达米安滑进被子里，打了个哈欠，毫不在意的说：“那么我先睡了，格雷森。”迪克回头看了看浴室里的浴缸，再看了看背对着他却肌肉紧绷假装困意的达米安，扬起了眉毛。  
“达米安，你不是为了浴缸才来我这的吗？”他假装严肃，而达米安拉过被子盖住头，闷闷的声音从里面传出来，“格雷森，我很困，别烦我。”迪克笑起来，扯掉西装的领带，向浴室走过去。“承认你爱和我一起睡觉并不是什么难事，dami。”  
“……哼。”从他背后传来的意味不明的声音，他忍不住满脸的笑意。  
*  
你见过海上的日出吗？  
薄雾蔓延在海上，低低的触摸着海面，一点点消失，溶于水中，溶于空中，墨蓝色的海水渐渐，渐渐清澈仿佛要和天色区分，天空的西边还是深紫色，而中间的天空已经从添加青色开始逐渐变亮，直到另一侧的薄红色，太阳温暖却不刺眼，它慢慢上升，不可阻挡，蔓延开无限光明，直到天色清亮，吹来的风不再带着夜露的清凉而是拂去一切沉睡的意愿。  
这是他们在海上看的第五天的日出。  
迪克搂着达米安，他们就坐在甲板上，硬是要挤在一张加大的海滩椅的上面，看着大海一分一秒的醒来，享受没有其他人的寂静，假装他们不是为了任务，而是在一艘游轮上享受假日。  
达米安坐在椅子的前部，迪克从后面可以整个的抱住他，把头搁在他的肩膀上，他们的心脏隔着薄薄的血肉跳动着，互相传递着脉搏，他们都为此沉迷。  
日出之后，达米安会选择回到房间去看他的书，而迪克会和提姆开始到处溜达，不过最近他的能和提姆一起到处溜达的机会也少了，因为迪克已经可以这么说吧，他已经彻底引起了朱迪亚的注意，问题是他不是在钓她胃口哦，他确实更喜欢和达米安呆在一起，这让迪克尴尬。  
他握着刀叉，对朱迪亚微笑，并试图安静的切下这块还带着血丝的牛排。  
“……迪克，你有没有兴趣来玩一玩？”朱迪亚笑，迪克真的很好奇她那艳红的口红为什么不会因为吃东西被擦掉，她在邀请迪克晚上去后市玩一把。  
“我不擅长赌博，不过我可以带朋友去看看。”迪克回以微笑，这艘船上有很多娱乐项目，但是少有人去玩，大多数时候，白天你甚至看不到几个人，这让迪克他们确认这里确实是赌场。  
“好呀，晚上我找人带你过去。”朱迪亚靠过来，雪白的胸脯在灯光下呼之欲出，而迪克面不改色的继续切牛排。  
“不要怕没钱，我不要你的钱，你输了，就把人赔给我好了。”她白森森的牙齿咬下牛肉，淡红色的血水被舌尖舔舐，带着嗜血的微笑，碧色的眼睛深邃如大海。  
迪克含糊回应。  
终于要接触到这里的赌场了，迪克和提姆互看一眼，提高了警惕，推开了所谓后市的门。

TBC


	21. 鲸歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先灵感来自刘慈欣老师的《鲸歌》，非常喜欢大刘的科幻作品！鲸歌描述的一段，借鉴了大刘的思路，使用了时间的顺序。

城市的天空看不见星星，即使是晴朗无云的夜晚，哥谭的夜空里只有北极星倔强的闪烁，发出垂死挣扎的光芒。越是靠近郊外，越是冷清，深夜的货运区只有海浪扑在码头上停留的货轮的声音，从非洲来的宝石，从亚洲来的工业品，从澳大利亚来的矿石，从东南亚来的汽车，从世界各地汇集而来的商品装在高大的货柜里，它们静静的沉睡在黑夜里，等待白天的喧嚣。  
但就在码头的一侧，两个身影带着手电筒穿梭在货柜群里，手电筒的光芒晃来晃去，勉强看清身影一大一小。  
“格雷森，快点，他们运货很快！”达米安跑在前面，眼睛在黑夜中闪闪发亮，他的表情可谓称得上是兴奋。  
“达米安，你注意点声音。”迪克小声提醒他，他们现在干的这勾当好听点叫现场取证，难听点就是去打架的。他才不想因为声音太大引来注目，从偷袭变成正面对决，那样太累了。他换了一件运动衫，加上眼罩，保管别想让人认出来。  
达米安对他的话轻声的“tt”了一声，却还是放轻了脚步。他们听到不远处发出的呵斥声，不由得精神一振，这就是了，秘密走私增强剂的运货船只。这个增强剂不仅仅是增强了非人类的能力，同时扰乱了他们的神智，造成了大量的幻觉，于是导致了不少奇特的破坏公物及暴力伤害案件。要不是达米安一眼看穿不对，迪克他们焦头烂额的事情又会多不少。  
此时，他们正利用打听来的消息，试图抓住这些走私犯。  
或者换句话，来殴打走私犯的。  
达米安微微弯腰，藏在距离最近的一个货柜箱边上，迪克靠着他，只要一伸手就能将达米安搂在怀里，他们一同向那边看去。明亮的探照等下，穿着水手服的男人们忙忙碌碌的搬运着一个又一个的大木箱子，推车嘎吱嘎吱的声音，监工的怒斥声，仓促的脚步声，海水的浪涛声混合在一起，喧嚣而让人烦躁。  
迪克眯着眼睛，手指灵活的转过短棍，迅速将形势在心里判断过一遍。“达米安，你从左边绕上去，控制船上的人，我负责在下面。”达米安快速的瞥了他一眼，有点抱怨道，“格雷森，不要把我当小孩子看，下次我来对付下面的人。”但他依然尽责的举起手，迪克笑着和他拍了个掌，“开始！”“注意点，格雷森。”  
“tt”达米安转身从左边跑过去，而迪克紧紧的看着船边，心里默默计数，直到当他看到一个小小的身影窜上了连接着船的绳索之时，迪克冲了出去，转着短棍，他笑嘻嘻的和那些惊愕的水手们打了声招呼，“嘿！老兄，晚上还加班吗？”  
船上传来惊呼声和重物砸到地板的声音，迪克的后脑勺默默的感到了疼痛，嗯，他可是见识过人鱼的力量的，那一尾巴可是能够开山裂石的，他可怜的茶几就是因此换了个新的，变成腿之后的伤害力他猜大概小不了多少。  
回过神来，迪克轻巧的在壮汉们之中闪避，短棍精确的击打在人体最令人疼痛的地方，重重打上几击，很快就会失去战斗力了。迪克天生对于空中运动非常擅长，即使拥有一身肌肉，他也能够走路不带一点声音，动作轻盈仿佛随时能起飞，所以，这些家伙还不够看呢！  
……  
迪克揉着脖子，走上船上，早在他弄完之前，船上就没有了声息，自动自觉地走向船头。果不其然，达米安就坐在船头，他坐在栏杆上，双腿搭在外面，静静的看着月光下的大海。在他身后，被捆起的男人们丢在一边，一个面色苍白，一看就是非人类的家伙早已失去气息，倒在不远处。  
迪克绕过他们走到了达米安的身边。此时，他才发现达米安居然化出了鱼尾，墨蓝色的鱼尾摇晃着，轻轻的拍打着船身。迪克皱起眉头，达米安看着海面的神色不对。他从来没有这么神色低落过，即使是无家可归，半夜爬到他窗户边上的时候，即使是蝙蝠失踪的时候，即使是迪克跟他吵架，让他滚出去的时候……  
他知道达米安不回去一定是发生了什么事的，但他不愿意达米安现在如此失落。  
“嘿，小D，在看什么？”  
迪克伸手抱住达米安的腰部，皮肤的部分是人类的体温混合着鳞片寒冷的温度，迪克手臂立起一片寒毛。但他只是收紧了力度，再次轻声说：“达米安？”  
“安静点，格雷森，看。”过了一会，达米安回应他，不满的抿着嘴。迪克好奇的顺着达米安看的方向看过去，然后他睁大了眼睛。  
撒着银色月光的海面上，海面突然波动拱起，一个庞然大物显露出了身躯，它肆意的在光芒下舒展扭动，翻过一道完美的曲线，伴随着巨大的喷气声，一道水柱直冲天际，点点水珠都反射着月光，反射着远处的他们。悠长，浑厚的声音久久响起，那是……鲸！那是它的声音！  
伴随着鲸声的落下，另一种声音响起，迪克今晚再度惊讶。  
是达米安，达米安在……唱歌？  
同样厚重，简单的音节反反复复，但每一次，每一次似乎都是不同的意义。在他的声音里是安宁长久的沧桑和大海安静的美好。像是受到了达米安的歌声的印象，那头鲸鱼同样发出了声音。两种低沉，简洁的声音相互交错，交相辉映，演奏着大海的乐曲，演奏着生命的历史。  
在鲸歌中，星星落入大海；在鲸歌中，雷电和火焰在陆地渐渐沉寂；在鲸歌中，生命悄悄出现，展开恢弘的画卷；在鲸歌中，鳞片的生命踏上泥泞的地面，开始新的旅程；在鲸歌中，寒冷带走了恐龙最后的辉煌，结束了一代霸主的命运；在鲸歌中，流水匆匆，冰川溶化，生命再次繁衍；在鲸歌中，柔弱的人类在黑暗中打响第一记火光，照亮惊奇的目光；在鲸歌中，无数原始文明初生，壮大，又死去；在鲸歌中，人类逐渐壮大，在光明中扩展自己的地盘，成为这颗星球上的新一代霸主……  
歌声落下，鲸鱼消失在大海的水面之下，乐曲却还没有结束，它还在这颗星球上演奏着，没有终点。  
迪克深深吸气，全身心都沉浸在这首简单复杂的歌曲中，久久不能回神。直到达米安反手楼回了他，他才反应过来，下意识的调整下姿势，“达米安，怎么了？”  
达米安抬着下巴，朝自己的鱼尾点点头，“我没裤子穿了，你带我回去”。迪克瞪着那条漂亮的，闪闪发光的破有分量的鱼尾，终于还是认命的抱起了达米安。  
“达米安，你好沉，童话里人鱼不是像羽毛一样轻吗？”走去往车子的路上，迪克抱怨着说。  
“笨蛋，早就说你别相信童话了。”达米安悄悄的把头靠在迪克的肩上，鼻尖埋没在迪克的味道里。  
他睡着了。


	22. 此猫头鹰，彼猫头鹰 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover HP

Part1  
迟来的猫头鹰  
当麦格匆匆推开校长室的门之时，她很惊讶的发现，邓布利多不仅仅是找了她，还有学校里的其他教授，这让她意识到情况严重。邓布利多朝她微笑，“啊，米勒娃，快坐下。”他看起来胸有成竹，抚摸着他的胡子，表情轻松。麦格选择坐在了斯普劳特旁边，她手上的手套还带着擦不掉的泥土的痕迹，可见他们都是突然被邓布利多叫来的。斯内普坐在一把黑色的高脚凳上，他皱着眉头发问。  
“邓布利多，所有人都来了，你到底有什么问题？”  
邓布利多收敛起笑容，他明亮的蓝眼睛环视过他们每一个人，“我打算招一名麻瓜作教师。”  
一时之间，所有人都露出了不可置信的表情，弗立维差点从椅子上滑下去，就连墙上的画像们也互相嚷嚷着（天啊，邓布利多疯了，霍格沃兹会毁掉的，麻瓜！），而邓布利多只是气定神闲的喝了口茶。年轻的斯内普深吸一口气，勉强止住了他的愤怒，嫌恶的质问，“你开什么玩笑？一个麻瓜教授？”  
庞弗雷女士相较其他人则更为冷静，她轻声的问：“邓布利多，为什么你想要招一个麻瓜教授呢？为了麻瓜研究吗？”麦格紧紧的皱起眉毛，这可不是一个简单引入的问题，一个麻瓜！来到霍格沃兹，他们是要保护他的安全，还是保护学校的安全？  
邓布利多放下茶杯，摇了摇头，“波比，你是否认为我们的学生准备好了战争来临吗？”他自言自语的否认，“不，现在，不只是学生，还有很多人没有意识到伏地魔的回归，他们享受惯了安逸的生活。所以，这就是我为什么要找个麻瓜教授的原因，我需要他来教授麻瓜防御课，教授孩子们在没有魔杖的情况下，如何去战斗。”  
墙上的画像们逐渐安静下来，去年的三强争霸赛所爆出的新闻——黑魔王复活，大多数人都一笑了之，但是在这间校长室的教授们都知道，那是真的，并且他们失去了一名学生的性命。  
弗立维正了正歪掉的帽子，尖声的说：“既然如此，似乎我没有道理反对，但邓布利多校长，你已经选择好了一位合格的人选了吗？”所有人都安静的，别扭的，默认着，等待着邓布利多的回答。  
“是的，他叫理查德·格雷森，作为一名麻瓜为保护他的城市做出了巨大的贡献，我个人了解到他是个伟大的人物。”邓布利多轻松的说，“顺便一提，我们今年还会有一名新生需要大家注意一下。”他的话让所有人提起了一口气，瞬间，不少人就想到了莱姆斯·卢平，唯一一个被提醒的教授。  
“难道又是狼人……”麦格开口询问，却被邓布利多打断了。  
“不，不是，亲爱的米勒娃，这位新生的姓名是达米安·韦恩，是塔利亚·奥古的孩子。”随着他的话出口，可怜的弗立维跳起来，大部分人的脸色都变得苍白，他结结巴巴的说，“塔利亚·奥古？她，她不是，哦，梅林，她是雷霄·奥古的女儿！”  
所有人都沉默了下来，在魔法界，雷霄·奥古作为一名可怕的长生者而声名远播，和他的拉撒路之池一起。尽管这些年来，他似乎没有以往那么疯狂，但他的阴影仍然笼罩在他们的头上。  
“这样做，明智吗？”麦格忍不住质疑，特殊的学生他们不是没有收过，海格，莱姆斯都是，但他们可没有这么恶名昭彰的亲人。  
“我们是学校，而他是获得准许的学生，从来只有学生拒绝学校，学校怎么能拒绝未曾蒙面的学生？”邓布利多反问他们，不等待他们的反应，他望向窗外、  
“算一算，邀请的猫头鹰应该快到了。”  
————————————————分割线————————————————  
杰森跨进蝙蝠洞的时候，他看见提姆坐在病床边，强撑着精神坐着，头一点一点的，眼睛下面是浓厚的黑眼圈。他走过去，轻轻拍了拍提姆的肩膀，“嗨，宝宝鸟，他没事了，你可以去睡觉了。”  
提姆迷迷糊糊的抬起头，努力睁大眼睛，好不容易打了个哈欠清醒过来。  
“杰森？哦，哦，好的。”他站起来，他们都看着病床的那个人——迪克，他脸色苍白，眼圈深重，沉沉的睡着，头上手臂都包着绷带，他如今的情况需要至少一周来恢复。  
提姆叹了口气，问杰森。“迪克怎么会这样？”他指的是他们找到迪克的时候，他陷入昏迷，身上乱七八糟的伤口都是，有些伤口都已经有些日子了，但是没有缝合，感谢苍天，至少没有感染。他知道他的兄弟这段日子不好过，但是说真的，这算是自杀了吧？  
杰森沉默，他们都知道答案。  
“来吧，宝宝鸟，去睡觉吧。”他劝提姆，提姆揉了揉眼睛，刚想要回答他的问题，却瞬间睁大。  
“那，那里有只猫头鹰？”提姆惊异的指着床头，一只褐色，简直可以称上漂亮的猫头鹰，脚上系着两封信，歪着脑袋好奇的看着他们。杰森慢慢靠过去，取下了信封，那只猫头鹰跳到一旁，咕咕的叫着，叼起了一块小饼干，迅速咽了下去。  
提姆的胃搅成一团，两封厚重的信封上印着迪克和达米安的名字，盖着奇怪的火漆，杰森毫不在意的打开抽出了信纸，递给了提姆一份。他们没有说话，只是神情变化着，然后一言不发的互相交换了眼神，顺便交换了信纸。  
“霍格沃兹？”杰森怀疑的说，“你相信魔法学校吗？”  
“……我会调查，但是我认为这是真的，”提姆完全清醒了，他拿着信纸，冷静的回答。  
杰森耸耸肩，看着昏迷的迪克，“这只猫头鹰等着回复，而我们亲爱的大哥好巧不巧现在在躺尸，怎么办呢？”他转了转眼珠，“还有达米安，嗯，你知道，他死了。”  
“我们回复，”提姆不知道从哪里摸出一支笔，杰森拉住他，“喂喂，你打算怎么写？拒绝吗？”  
提姆看了他一眼，眼神冷静而疯狂，“不，我打算答应他们。”  
杰森按住额头，“等布鲁斯回来不行吗？”他简直别扭的说出了这句话，天啊，求助布鲁斯，他这辈子发誓不再做的事情。  
“我相信布鲁斯和我的回答是一样的，”提姆说，“迪克现在不适合继续巡逻，还不如送他去看看孩子。孩子是未来不是吗？能让他重新找回战斗的理由。”提姆顿了顿，“更何况，还是达米安被邀请去的学校，我相信，迪克不会拒绝的。”  
杰森松开了手，他嘟囔着随便你，转头看着迪克，还有他床头那只猫头鹰，它似乎对偷吃小饼干上了瘾，单脚站在饼干盘子旁，两颊鼓鼓地塞着饼干。  
一只迟到的猫头鹰，杰森认为，它来的这么晚，以至于它几乎失去了所有的收信人。

“九又四分之三车站……”迪克拉着箱子，站在伦敦的车站里，盯着九，十车站的牌子。他眼尖的看见一个黑头发的孩子推着车子，朝柱子撞过去，正巧此时一个人挡住了迪克的视线，他再也没看到那个孩子的踪迹，而根据他的不好的猜测，所谓的九又四分之三车站难道是在……  
迪克深深的吸气，推着车子朝那根柱子撞过去，并为自己前两周才好的脑震荡默默祈祷。  
“哇！”迪克眨眼睛，对眼前的景象感慨，冒着蒸汽的火车，来来往往的孩子们，他小声的对他自己说，格雷森，别这么愚蠢，这可是魔法。这是他最近养成的习惯，对自己自言自语，但他还是忍不住感到心情愉悦起来。  
他找到了一个车间，在把箱子塞进去之后，坐在窗边的他观察起了外面的情况。  
好多的猫头鹰，这是他的第一印象，他从提姆那里听说了偷吃小饼干的猫头鹰，飘来的谈话声中有许多他还不明白的词语，例如“魔法部”、“甘草棒棒糖”、“O.W.L”“N.E.W.T”，充满了奇特的感觉。  
他自言自语的说，这可是另一个世界，格雷森，他仿佛可以看见小D警惕的环视四周，并且，至少一把刀藏在他的箱子里。想起达米安，他呼吸沉重起来，使劲吞咽下喉咙里的干涩，太逊了，格雷森。他模仿着讽刺的说。安抚心中的疼痛。  
“这个车间空着！”一个女孩子的声音，她大声的说着，拉开了车厢门，迪克和她对视着。  
女孩有着一头蓬松的褐发，相当漂亮的容貌，拉着一个对于她来说相当巨大的箱子，从她身后冒出了两个男孩，一个黑发绿眼，带着眼镜，乱糟糟的头发，另一个则是红头发，脸上带着小雀斑，茫然的看着他们。  
迪克微笑起来，“不介意的话，请进。”  
女孩的脸颊升起红晕，她拉着男孩们坐在了迪克的对面，害羞的微笑。  
“呃，你好，我是赫敏·格兰杰，这是罗恩·韦斯莱，这是哈利·波特。”女孩——赫敏，和罗恩都静静的等着，哈利尴尬的笑着，迪克不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，“你们好，我是理查德·格雷森，你们可以叫我迪克教授。”他轻松的回答，看到对面的三个人奇怪的看着他。  
“你不认识哈利？”赫敏怀疑的说，迪克抬起眉毛，仔细观察了哈利，除了他脑袋上的闪电伤疤挺特别的，这还有其他的什么事吗？所以他摆出一副任由解释的表情。  
“哦！我知道了！”赫敏惊讶的喊了出来，“你是麻瓜防御课的教授！”她向哈利和罗恩解释了新开了一门课叫麻瓜防御课，而显然，哈利和罗恩的兴趣也被挑起来了。他们七嘴八舌的发问，这门课具体教什么，你来自哪里，你怎么会不知道哈利之类等等的问题。  
迪克一一解答了他们的问题，包括他来自美国，是个普通人，第一次听说霍格沃兹。  
罗恩惊讶的问他，“呃，你的意思你是个麻瓜？”迪克笑着回答，“如果你指的是没有魔杖，不会魔法，好吧，我是个麻瓜，并且还是你们的教授。”他补充道，反打探起霍格沃兹的事情。  
霍格沃兹有四个学院，勇敢的格兰芬多，智慧的拉文克劳，阴暗的斯莱特林，还有温和的赫奇帕奇，迪克吸了口气，他想达米安会去哪个学院呢？那么大概我会去斯莱特林吧，他猜他会满不在乎的说，而他在心里反驳达米安，不，我觉得你该去格兰芬多，你是那么勇敢。  
tt，随便吧。他放弃了和迪克的对抗。他继续猜测达米安的反应，轻轻的微笑。  
“教授！该下车了！”赫敏对迪克说，迪克提着箱子跟在他们身后，默默的看着在黑夜中点着灿烂灯火的城堡，巍峨美丽，厚重的气息，热闹的声音在风中隐隐约约的传递，一个大个子站在前方，迪克认为只有鳄鱼人能达到他的高度，招呼着新生们。  
迪克正准备跟着赫敏他们走的时候，一个黑发的男人拦住了他。  
“格雷森先生吗？请跟我过来。”他冷淡，并且迪克感觉他并不友善的说，他皮肤苍白，有一个阴鹫的大鼻子，颇符合迪克见过的魔法师，或者巫术师的样子。  
他把他带到了一间房间，一位女士和一位老人正在里面等着他，他们不安的看见只有他一个人，就像他信上回复的，达米安·韦恩并没有跟来。  
他们互相礼貌的问好，交流了姓名。那位严肃的女士开口，“抱歉，格雷森，我们必须在开学之前询问你一件事，”迪克大概明白他们想问什么，但他仍然保持沉默。“请问，达米安·韦恩为何拒绝我校的邀请？难道他已经被其他学校录取了吗？”麦格绷着脸，除了来霍格沃兹之外，她能想到最可怕的结果就是，奥古之孙去了德姆斯特朗……well，那可就糟糕了。  
迪克抓紧了箱子的把手，他脸上的血色消失的一干二净，他垂下眼睛，“达米安……”他至今仍然难以接受这个真相，“他来不了是因为……”他心里的伤口仍然新鲜，血流不止，难以触碰，“他死了。”  
在房间里的三个人震惊，他们的眼睛都睁大，看着迪克掩埋在阴影下的脸，试图明白真假。  
“你，你说的是真的吗？”难以置信，麦格的声音提高，他们做了很多准备，想过很多麻烦的情况，却从来没有想过会是这样，从来，从来没有学生提前死亡的情况发生！对于一个具有魔法天赋的孩子，死亡是多么遥远！对于传说的奥古的孙子，这个词又是多么遥远！  
迪克沉默着点头，他不想再说一遍，格雷森，你真的很逊，这一次他同意，因为他确实很逊。  
邓布利多终于开口，他捋着胡子说，“那么，我们还是先去宴会上吧，再不开始就晚了，这件事我们之后在详谈吧。”他转身向门口走去，“跟我来，迪克。箱子你可以给麦格，她会让小精灵送到你的房间的。”  
迪克一言不发。  
————————————宴会分隔——————————————  
迪克坐在教授席上，新奇的看着帽子唱歌，并默默更正四个学院的区别，斯莱特林不是阴险，是特别谨慎到势利，赫奇帕奇注重忠诚，迪克对着赫奇帕奇的长桌微笑，他喜欢这个学院。  
他认为杰森可能会是格兰芬多，布鲁斯，显而易见，斯莱特林，他不确定自己会去格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，但是提姆一定是拉文克劳，而达米安？他看着帽子所在的高脚凳，那个高度达米安可能都踩不到地，并且他一定会是使分院帽为难的孩子。  
斯莱特林？  
不，不会的，达米安其实是个很直接的孩子，他不在乎别人怎么样，他也不在乎别人是好是坏，他有自己的准则，自己的骄傲。  
格兰芬多？  
很有可能，迪克想起达米安朝他抱怨的那句话，“我抛弃了一切跟着你，你把我丢在这？”他撅起嘴，对于迪克把他丢在泰坦抗议着，事后证明他确实不该把达米安丢在那，他们不相容，更谈不上理解。达米安抛弃了他母亲的一切，这是多大的勇气呢？  
但他希望，达米安应该去赫奇帕奇。  
因为他是那么忠诚，他不鲁莽，但他显然为了成为称职的罗宾付出了一切，并且他对布鲁斯忠诚，虽然他们有矛盾，但是达米安确实竭力听从了布鲁斯的命令，甚至和他也是。他完美的完成了迪克交给他的每一个任务，他们是最完美的搭档，这个忠诚的小战士……  
停，格雷森，不准想下去。  
“……我们新来的麻瓜防御教授理查德·格雷森教授！”  
迪克眨眨眼睛，他站起来，朝学生们微笑。  
“大家，晚上好啊，我是理查德·格雷森，不过个人更希望大家叫我迪克教授，今后由我负责大家的麻瓜防御课，希望大家相处愉快。”他看见哈利和他旁边的人鼓掌，并无视长桌上的窃窃私语，重新坐了下来，他认为或许之后的日子里他需要表现的强硬一点，毕竟他似乎已经感受到了一些不太友好的视线。  
他侧身看见一只粉红色的蛤蟆，哦，不对，是个胖女人，在他之后站了起来，甜腻腻的开口。  
虚伪的蛤蟆，典型无能的政治人物，格雷森。他在令人厌烦的演讲中点头同意。  
“那么，笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！”邓布利多愉快的说。  
他下意识的反应，格雷森，注意英文重组，拉丁文的意思是愿梅林保佑你。他现在觉得魔法学校的校长果然很特别，尤其是……  
哇！阿尔弗雷德一定很想学会这件事，一眨眼变出食物来，这样他就可以随时随地喂饱他们。  
迪克举起刀叉，对着牛排腰子馅饼下手。  
TBC


	23. 此猫头鹰，彼猫头鹰 02

Prat3麻瓜防御课

迪克揉了揉肩膀，放松肌肉，顺便回想今天的课程。  
七个年级，他只负责三年级以上的学生，也就是五个年级。英国的巫师比他想的少，也比他想得多。  
巫师小孩的体质比普通小孩要好很多，很有可能跟他们上的一些课外课程有关，但是从灵活性来说就相对整体差了一点，他们神经反应速度够了，肢体协调却跟不上，很多时候他们能够明白接下来要如何躲避却困于没有时间去做出反应。不过这些都可以经过训练改善，当然了，在这些学生中，即使是最顶尖的孩子们也不可能达到他的程度，更不用提布鲁斯他们了。  
至于达米安，他恐怕根本不会多理会这里的孩子们。他可能会给他们一个不太好的印象，完美的，可怕的，危险的家伙，他甚至想象出达米安对那些普通的孩子们嗤之以鼻，我行我素地在他的宿舍里挂上了锋利的刀剑，等等，他会跟那些孩子一个宿舍对吧？并且在课上占用他最多的时间。  
迪克轻笑着抓起了夹克，成为超级英雄的弊端之一，你的作息表永远不会正常，至少不是在晚上十点的时候。他一个人行走在霍格沃兹里面，脚步踏的又轻又柔，落地无声，透过城堡的窗户，迪克看见草地边的湖泊闪着银色的波光，巨大的章鱼在湖里游荡，他想着或许哪天应该去湖里探索一下。  
走廊上的画像们惊奇的看着他，在小声的讨论着他，匆匆的在画像里跑来跑去，以为他看不见他们的小动作。迪克把手插进兜里，转过身朝他们微笑，“你们好，我是迪克。”  
画中人大惊失色，牧羊女躲到了羊后，骑士的骏马嘶叫不已，胖妇人抓着帕子尖叫，而迪克感到无比尴尬。  
他们就是一群白痴，格雷森。  
“呃，我猜我并没有吓到你们？”迪克轻声的说，一位躲在椅子后面的少女怯怯的伸出脑袋，小声的说：“晚，晚上好，迪克。”看见迪克并没有什么奇怪的动作之后，各个画像们都慢慢的和他搭上了话，而格雷森就是有那个能力。  
你能让每一个人都喜爱你，格雷森。  
那包括你么，小D？他笑着回问，而达米安沉默着没有回答，而不是开口反驳，以傲慢的口气批判他的自大，这让他有点惊讶。他笑着转过头，不再盯着达米安，免得他恼羞成怒，杀人灭口。  
“所以，你真的是个麻瓜？”牧羊女坐在山羊的背上，好奇的看着他，赤脚一晃一晃的。  
“是，是的，女士，”迪克眨了眨眼睛，集中注意力，格雷森，别这么恍惚。他斥责他自己。“这有什么问题吗？我只是来这里教书而已。”  
“斯莱特林可不怎么喜欢麻瓜，他们连麻种巫师都不喜欢。”少女耸耸肩，而迪克听着她的话，想起课上那些穿着银绿色衣服的孩子们不友善的眼神，他决定继续询问。  
“他们都是巫师，怎么会有区别呢？”迪克靠在墙上，试图表现一个迷茫，渴望真相而麻瓜形象。  
“我知道！这和黑魔王有关！”胖妇人捏着裙子，坐在软椅上，一副紧张兮兮，却又表现的无所不知的表情。她弯下腰，挂着眼袋，涂着白粉的脸色苍白无比。“黑魔王归来啦，他要清洗所有的不纯洁。”她一下又摆出无所谓的表情，“他们都是这么说的。”  
牧羊女不屑的反驳胖妇人的话，“斯莱特林从来就不喜欢麻瓜，他们自视甚高，谁都看不上，甚至对我们也一点尊敬都没有，什么油污都敢无所谓的蹭到这里。”她不满的对迪克扯着衬衣，展示上面的油污。  
“哎呀，你那算什么，这些孩子们都是毛毛躁躁的，还有人把吹宝黏在我的画框下面呢！”骑士抱怨道。  
迪克正打算多问一点什么，汗毛却直直的竖起。  
他转过头，短棍从后腰摸出，注视着空无一人的走廊，他有一种感觉，那是在哥谭磨练的直觉，这里除他之外还有别人，他小心的呼吸，背贴着墙，环视着，等待着。  
什么都没有发生，直到那种感觉慢慢消失。  
对方没有恶意，迪克只能如此判断。  
画像们经此一吓，却又闭上嘴不肯聊天了。

Part4羽毛笔事件

——————————————————————————达米安入学之后——————————————————————-

哈利和达米安一同来到了乌穆里奇的办公室，达米安很有兴趣的看着墙上的绘制着猫的碟子，他似乎一点也不担心即将到来的惩罚，而有过经验的哈利忍不住提醒他，“韦恩同学，你最好回去之后涂一点莫拉鼠汁。”达米安看了他一眼，对他下意识的捂住手臂的行为扬起了眉毛。  
乌穆里奇的声音适时的响起，依旧假装甜腻的恶心，“很好，波特同学和韦恩同学都准时来了。”她的脸上挤出笑容，“请坐。”她指了指旁边的椅子，达米安毫不犹豫的坐下，抬着下巴。哈利坐在他的对面，眼见乌穆里奇从旁边拿起两张羊皮纸，放在了他们面前。  
上面还摆着一支红色的羽毛笔，哈利觉得左臂似乎又燃烧了起来。  
“我希望你们能在这抄写句子三百遍，除非你们禁闭结束，”她笑着说，“我一向赞成反复的默写，深深的刻印在你们的心中。”她抚摸着一只深灰色的猫咪，猫咪大大的眼睛盯着他们，“波特，你呢，还是同一句话‘我不会再撒谎了’好吗？至于韦恩，你就抄写‘我不会再在课堂上违反纪律了’吧。”她摊开手，示意他们开始。  
哈利深吸一口气，拿起了那只羽毛笔，没有再问那个愚蠢的墨水的问题。而达米安同样没有询问，哈利忧心的看着他，他第一次被关禁闭，不知道这女人的可恶，达米安无所谓地拿起羽毛笔在纸上落下第一个字母。  
几乎是瞬间，纸上显出红色的I，而他猛地低头盯着他的左手臂，上面有个浅浅的印子，乌穆里奇摇了摇头，“先生们，我可没有说停止。”哈利咬咬牙，重复了之前的动作，伤口再次崩裂开来。  
而达米安抬头看着乌穆里奇，眯起眼睛，咬着牙齿，乌穆里奇对着他假笑，他轻轻地“tt”了一声，继续写字。过了不久，哈利的鼻间抽动，他闻到了浓重的血腥味，等他抬头，他几乎要被眼前这一幕惊呆了。  
达米安在羊皮纸上迅速的抄写着句子，他好像完全没有受到手臂上伤口的影响，背靠在椅子上，神情专注，字体甚至在羊皮纸上漂移，而他的手臂……梅林啊，哈利偷偷咽了咽口水。  
鲜红色的伤口反复划开，露出粉色的肉，不等到愈合，只是刚刚变成灰白色的划痕，就立即重新划开，导致血液不断从伤口里流出来，晕染开一大片的血渍，乌穆里奇坐在旁边，脸色发青，她瞪着达米安的手臂就好像她不是造成者一样。灰色的猫咪早已从乌穆里奇的怀抱里跳了出去，在达米安的椅子下走来走去，发出“喵嗷”的声音。  
就在哈利以为达米安不是会在下一秒晕倒就是他或乌穆里奇晕倒的时候，达米安“啪”的一声放下羽毛笔，头也不回的推开办公室的门出去了。他手臂上的血液滴滴答答的落在地毯上，而乌穆里奇说不出一句话。  
哈利敬畏的看着那张潦草的羊皮纸和边角的血迹，梅林啊，他以为迪克教授够可怕了。  
此时此刻，他和乌穆里奇大概都只有一个疑惑，达米安难道真的是传说的恶魔之子？  
达米安捂着手臂，不出声的咒骂着，一路朝着迪克的宿舍走过去，烦躁的踹开迪克的宿舍门，迪克瞪大眼睛，面色丕变，急急的拉过达米安，询问的声音都颤抖起来。  
“怎么，怎么回事，达米安？”他扎紧止血的布条，开始往达米安的伤口上撒药粉，白色药粉落在伤口上，很快变粉，然后被血液冲掉，根本止不住血。  
“是魔法，”达米安咬着牙齿，“别管了，让我在你这休息。”  
迪克握住他的手臂，再度扎紧布条，血液终于缓慢了下来，严肃的，用“蝙蝠侠”的声音说，“达米安，告诉我，怎么回事，这个伤口是谁做的？”达米安不满的咂舌，“tt，我在乌穆里奇那里关禁闭。”  
“乌穆里奇。”迪克用哥谭最不想听见的蝙蝠侠的声音狠狠的咀嚼了一遍这个名字。  
他每隔五分钟松开布条，又重新扎紧，达米安皱着眉头发出嘶嘶的声音，十几分钟之后，那些血液才凝固了，而迪克脚边丢了一大堆染血的绷带，达米安的脸色苍白，靠在迪克的肩头上，不那么安稳的睡着了。  
迪克轻柔的把达米安放在床上，告诉他自己深呼吸，现在最重要的是达米安在休息，不然他可能会现在跑去和乌穆里奇来一场‘愉快’的谈话，他以蝙蝠侠的名誉保证。  
第二天早上，他走到乌穆里奇的面前，没有他标志性的笑脸，脸色冰冷，声音也不再轻松，而是恐怖，低沉。“乌穆里奇教授，我想和你谈谈。”她的脸上挤出一个笑容，“我恐怕我们没什么好谈的。”  
迪克盯着她，面色阴沉，一字一句的说：“你要么现在和我去谈谈，要么我直接跟你来一场搏斗，我相信魔法医院一定能很快治好你的伤。”她向后缩了一缩，站了起来，甜腻腻的安抚他，“谈谈就谈谈嘛，我的办公室是这边。”迪克冷笑。  
她坐下来，面对着迪克，“请坐。我知道你为什么而来，格雷森教授。”她试图抢过主导权，而迪克把手撑在桌子上，靠近她的脸。“你不该这么做！”他很愤怒，以至于他希望他现在有一把蝙蝠镖，把这个女人肥胖的手扎透，扎进桌子里，上帝，除了哥谭居然还有这种疯子！  
“你不懂教育，格雷森教授，对付这样顽固的孩子们，这样才能让他们有一个好的教训。”乌穆里奇努力绷着，她向后躲避迪克的靠近，而迪克只是露出了一个和他平时完全不一样的笑容，阴森，恐怖，冷酷，他的眼神仿佛是腐烂的摄魂怪，引发人一切的恐惧和不安。  
“达米安虽然和别的孩子有点不一样，但他仍然是个孩子，以他曾经经受过的来说，他可能不会将这次事情放在心上，但我不同！他是我弟弟！”迪克越来越靠近她的脸，“女士，收起你这不必要的虚伪！不许再对学生做这种惩罚！否则，”他咬着黑暗的腔调，来自地狱的呼唤，“我会送你下地狱。”  
“希望这是我们的共识。”  
他起身，在即将离开办公室的时候，向她扔出了一个东西，而她下意识的接住，在看清楚的时候，她后背的冷汗又多一层，那是她的魔杖。  
“我是一个麻瓜，但是我依旧会保护我的家人。”

Part5达米安入学

在迟到了几个月之后，一名新生终于完成了他的入学仪式。  
这个晚上，哈利他们正在为迪克教授请假了数周这件事情担忧不已，毕竟，想要在乌穆里奇的高压下维持一个组织的运转，迪克的支持给了他们很大的便利。他们匆匆走到宴席上，还在争论着下一次活动的时间，而赫敏轻轻的拍了拍罗恩，笑了起来。  
“你们看，迪克教授回来了。”教师席上迪克正一脸笑容的坐在那里，朝他们点点头，“你们不觉得他看起来有点过度兴奋？”罗恩狐疑的说，哈利耸了耸肩，开心是件好事，尤其是在现在的霍格沃兹里，人人都跟吃了百日忧一样。  
嗯，除了乌穆里奇和她的跟班。  
等礼堂熙熙攘攘的吵起来，几乎所有进来的人都看见了教师席上的迪克，对于这个麻瓜教授的重新出现，引发了人们不少的猜测，有些人讨厌他怎么还没走，有些人则为他的归来开心，当然，DA的成员们都是一脸喜悦的交头接耳。  
邓布利多的魔杖发出巨响和火花，提醒大家安静。他微笑着站起来，摸了摸胡子，“今晚，我要宣布两个消息。”他的手摆向迪克，“首先，让我们热烈欢迎迪克的回归。”迪克站起来，笑着接受了礼堂里震天的掌声，他看起来真的有些苍白，但是精神很好。不少女生，还有哈利他们把手都拍红了。  
邓布利多咳嗽了两声，稀稀落落的掌声收了起来。  
“另外，让我们为一位迟来的新生完成他的入学仪式。”邓布利多从背后拿出了分院帽，表情遗憾，“由于时间太短的原因，分院帽还没有做出新的歌曲，所以让我们直接为他分院吧。”他晃晃魔杖，将分院帽放在了高脚凳上。麦格教授从旁边走出来，一个矮小的影子跟着她。  
所有人的目光都看着他。  
他梳着整整齐齐的头发，穿着普通的黑色长袍，蓝色的眼睛不像其他新生，在礼堂里惊慌失措的巡视，他更像是国王巡视他的领土那般不带任何情绪的看过他们，微抬着下巴，浑身上下写满了“我很有钱”的公子哥信息，不少女生为他的容貌发出了感慨，带着混血风味的异域风情，他以后一定是个帅哥。  
乔治向弗雷德挤挤眼睛，而罗恩露出了厌恶的神色，哈利则是皱起了眉毛。  
这个孩子给人的第一印象并不友好。  
“达米安·韦恩！”麦格喊出了他的名字，意味着分院开始。  
一些麻瓜巫师的发出了惊呼，美国富豪韦恩的名字如雷贯耳，而哈利他们则互相交换了一个眼神，这个名字并不陌生，迪克教授就曾经告诉他们他的弟弟就是达米安，可是这让年轻的孩子并不明白的是，达米安姓韦恩，他们不是一个姓氏，另外就是……  
达米安不是死了吗？  
达米安一如走向战场那样，走向了高脚凳。他嫌弃的拿起分院帽，坐上了高脚凳，带着怀疑的表情把帽子放在了脑袋上，如同迪克曾经猜测过的一样，达米安的脚根本挨不到地上，这让迪克露出了一个顽皮的笑容。  
“啊，非常特别的孩子。”分院帽嘀咕着，而下面的学生看到达米安的脸色迅速变黑，他握紧拳头，表情严肃。  
尽管达米安已经知道了这是个会入侵头脑的帽子，他还是不可避免的感到生气，“你最好快点给我下决定。”他恶狠狠的在脑海里讲，而帽子只是发出了思考的自言自语。  
“唔，虽然你有很多记忆都拒绝我的进入……哦，被刺客联盟抚养长大吗？艰苦的童年……你和你的父亲……和你母亲的吵架…你很喜欢迪克呀…看起来有点让我难选啊……”达米安从喉咙里发出警告的声音，成功让不少学生将椅子后移了几公分。  
“虽然第一感觉认为你应该是斯莱特林，但是经过我缜密的思考，我宣布——”分院帽睁开眼睛，吸足气，大声的喊道，“——格兰芬多！”  
迪克率先鼓掌，并朝达米安发出了一个“干得不错！”的眼神，达米安发出了“tt”一声，倒是没有再做出什么过激行为，其他惊讶的学生们莫名其妙的被带动着稀稀拉拉的鼓起了掌。达米安看也不看他们，走到格兰芬多的长桌上，坐了下来，没有一丝笑容。  
赫敏叹了口气，“我们得和他谈谈。”罗恩扬起眉毛，不赞同的说，“为什么？”赫敏指了指他的级长徽章，“我们是级长，记得吗？还有，他是迪克教授的弟弟，这理由够了吗？”罗恩嘟囔了几句，没有再说话了。哈利看见达米安的眼睛扫视着斯莱特林，刚才只有他们露出了讥讽的笑容，斯莱特林一片安静，有些人低下头，避开达米安的眼神，有些人面色苍白，强撑没事。哈利肯定教授们都注意到了这诡异的情况，而达米安在他们出声之前，无趣的移开了视线，他看起来对霍格沃兹没有多大兴趣。  
邓布利多刚刚坐下，乌穆里奇就站了起来，带着她那假惺惺的笑容。无视学生们发出的叹气声，她开口，“借今天这个机会，我想向同学们重申关于纪律的必要性，同学们千万不要轻视纪律和那些规章制度，就拿今天这位新同学来说吧”迪克挑起了眉毛，教授们交换了眼色，默不作声的听着。  
“他一个人的迟到，造成了多少同学们时间上的浪费，更不用说他落后了这么多的学习进度，错过了熟悉霍格沃兹的机会。”乌穆里奇温言细语，含沙射影的指责学生的行为，“这样的‘特殊’，我个人希望……”她被打断了。一柄银色的小刀对准了她的喉咙，达米安蹲在桌子上，身体前倾，面色不善的瞪着乌穆里奇。  
“别再拿我说事！”他手一扬，乌穆里奇的脸憋得通红，用力把小刀扎进了椅子里，在迪克忍不住笑的咳嗽里，他跳下桌子，走回了长桌上。所有人都敬畏的看着他，乔治和弗雷德甚至吹起了口哨，示意他做得好，而哈利发誓，不少教授都露出了调笑的表情。  
乌穆里奇深深吸气，扭曲着摆出笑脸，“邓布利多校长！我希望我们晚宴之后可以谈谈！”她愤然的离席，而邓布利多只是微笑着摸了摸胡子。  
“达米安同学，我建议你下次可以用委婉一点的方法告诉乌穆里奇女士她的不满，最后，我宣布晚宴开始！”  
此猫头鹰，彼猫头鹰05  
出乎很多人的意料，新来的学生达米安韦恩和麻瓜教授格雷森住在一个宿舍。  
不是说学校没有给韦恩准备宿舍，但是他的舍友力证他没有一个晚上是回来的，更不用提他几乎是空的行李箱。有些麻瓜巫师们想起了迪克格雷森是韦恩的第一个养子，他们可以算是某种意义上的兄弟。  
然而达米安和迪克住在一间宿舍的原因其实很简单。  
“达米安！你到底带了几个行李箱？”迪克走进宿舍的时候不禁感叹了这么一句，但他的语气轻松愉快，并不像是为此困扰的样子。宿舍已经完全的变了样子，多了达米安独特而不可忽视的风格。他的画架被放在采光最好的地方，而森冷的光芒在每一个阴暗的角落里闪现。  
就那么随意地扫过几眼，迪克已经看到了三四个藏起来的匕首或蝙蝠镖了。这些都让他不由自主的微笑，哦，多么达米安，多么可爱。  
达米安头也没抬，他正擦拭着他的长刀——迪克记得这是达米安曾宣称的他荣耀的代表，在九岁那年完成了一个任务的礼物。  
“别那么愚蠢，这里并不安全。”达米安严肃而又不够成熟的声音传过来，他哼了一声，应该是想起了分院的不愉快。“很多人看你的眼神可不友善。”  
迪克咧嘴一笑，“你是在担心我吗，Little D？”他坐到地上，搂住达米安的肩膀，心情愉快。  
达米安瞥了他一眼，把长刀反过来，对着灯光看着刀刃。“……这里电磁的用品都很容易失效，我去找了扎塔娜，她应该可以解决的通讯器和掌上电脑的问题，”他扯开了话题，迪克哼起歌，“啧，该死的，德雷克最好给我看好哥谭。”达米安撅着嘴抱怨着。  
迪克微笑，他实在是忍不住，从达米安回归的每时每分开始，他就觉得脚尖从来没踩到地上，灵魂一直轻飘飘的在头顶悬浮。  
“hey，达米安，我很高兴你回来了。”  
他低声的说，达米安叹了口气任由迪克将他搂在怀里。  
“只有一会儿。”  
“嗯~”  
最后他们睡在了一张床上，达米安不得不放弃了“装修”到一半的迪克宿舍。  
*  
他的噩梦千篇一律，内容已经看到他厌烦的程度，只有灵魂的疼痛还仍然新鲜无比。  
死亡——长剑穿透他的身体，黑暗铺天盖地，难以呼吸的痛苦之中，迪克震惊得眼神印刻。  
‘我很抱歉……’他本想这么说。  
训练——寒冷雪山上，他垂下一只手臂，咬着牙齿一点一点向上挪动，冰雪在他的面罩上融化，渗透布料又立刻在寒风中冻结。达米安的脚下是万丈冰崖，他的目标是顶峰，否则他只有死。  
家庭——那些不怎么愉快的相处，关于曾对他失望的父亲，关于将他视作威胁的提姆，关于第一次见面送了他八十针的红头罩，从某种程度上达米安至少能满足于迪克没怎么出场过。  
还有复活——那些乱七八糟的碎片，绿色，痛苦，空白，混乱的一切，红色，嘶吼，不知昼夜，还有对身体的陌生感……  
达米安已经习惯了这个，他能忍受这些，他相信自己，相信格雷森也相信着他。  
所以，达米安很快意识到这不是他的噩梦。  
黑蛇在蜿蜒而过，黄色邪恶的双眼紧盯在砖墙下的男人。  
渴望吞噬的欲望，冰冷的杀戮，鲜血游走在他的全身。秃顶的男人穿着巫师的袍子，他靠在墙边警惕地监视着什么。黑暗，疼痛和冰冷搅浑在一起，达米安感到头痛欲裂，一个嘶哑的几乎不像是人的声音响起。  
“杀……嘶……了他……”巨蛇蹿出，狠狠地咬在了男人的脖子上。男人惊呼着倒下，他红色的头发是整个昏暗色调里唯一的暖色。  
沙拉沙拉，鳞片磨损着地面，巨蛇穿过墙壁。  
黑暗之中，苍白的面孔，血红色细长的眼眸盯着他，透过那双巨蛇的眼睛盯着他。  
“拿来……为我……拿来……”如出一撤嘶哑而不似人的声音混杂在含糊地嘶嘶声中，疼痛瞬间爆炸。  
达米安在黑暗中睁开眼睛，心脏还在砰砰砰的跳动，冷汗浸湿后背的睡衣。  
“Dami？”迪克已经坐在了他的身边，低声的问道，他的手轻轻地握住达米安不自觉颤抖的手，“你感觉如何？”实际上他并不需要问，自从复活以来，达米安大半的夜晚都是如此。颤抖，冷汗，闷哼还有那些噩梦。他能猜出其中大部分的内容，有关死亡，绿光，训练和被伤害的记忆。  
通常情况下，达米安只会选择沉默地让迪克陪在他身边，度过这又一个漫漫长夜。  
“有问题。”达米安直视着迪克，他还在喘气，“不一样了。”  
“什么？”迪克抓紧，湿滑的冷汗让达米安的手冰冷，但他现在没在想这个了。  
“我梦见了不是我的梦。”达米安简短的说。  
而此时，城堡里传来了喧闹声。  
“亚瑟韦斯莱出事了！我知道！我看到了！拜托了！快去救他！”  
迪克和达米安对视一眼。  
*  
“格里莫广场12号？”达米安看着面前这座从夹缝中挤出来的房子挑起了眉毛，“太丑了。”  
迪克拍了拍他，“走吧，我们可有一场硬仗要打。”他的手里提着一个袋子，而达米安摸了摸背在背后的长刀。“tt，他们最好提起精神来。”  
他们此来就是为了和那些巫师结盟，夜翼和罗宾要干起老本行了。  
昏暗的大厅，吵闹的画像（就连迪克都挂不住笑容的匆匆离开了）一只皱巴巴的嘴里嘀里咕噜说着一些屁话的小精灵，达米安站在挂毯那里研究着家谱，并不意外的发现了一些曾看过的姓氏。  
迪克正在和邓布利多交涉，他能够刚刚好既表现的诚恳，又能把握住透露的尺寸。  
“情况就是这样。”迪克忧心忡忡，他们都知道达米安跟哈利——所谓的救世之星——还有那个伏地魔有了某种联系，就连邓布利多都不能给出解释，唯一联系的原因也许是达米安自死亡中归来，而伏地魔着迷的渴望永生。  
但迪克有着更为糟糕的预感。  
邓布利多的面容没有变化，他那锐利的蓝眼睛扫过坐在这张长桌上的巫师们。  
迪克和达米安都明白这些人代表着正义一方的成员，也许他们之中也有人不那么可靠，不那么忠诚，但能在这里就代表他们的态度和某些专长。  
“那么，还有人想说话吗？”邓布利多和蔼地说，他摩挲着手指，迪克能看出他的思绪早已不在这里，接下来那些人所讨论的一切都没有意义，邓布利多已经想到了一些他们不知道的东西。  
那就像是蝙蝠侠，专横独断，但又该死的正确。  
“我反对，你把哈利牵扯进来就已经够糟糕的了。”茉莉气呼呼的说，她瞪着桌子对面的达米安，他正在环视这间房子。“他还这么小？！刚刚一年级！还有他！”迪克惊讶的瞪大眼睛，不可置信的指了指自己，“他还是个麻瓜！这太不安全了！”  
在场的巫师们都点了点头，他们或多或少的支持茉莉的发言，从小孩子到麻瓜，这一次邓布利多牵扯进来的人太过了。  
“即使他们和神秘人有关，那更不应该放在这里。”麦格皱着眉头，她一向是个严肃的女士，“神秘人很容易便能杀掉他们，这并不是他们战斗的理由。”  
“够了！”达米安出乎意料的开口了，他转过了身，看着这些成年人们，穆迪的魔眼骨碌碌的转起来。“我八岁便能打败数个成年人，十岁的时候我已经在哥谭的深夜里打击犯罪。我并不是炫耀自己。（迪克笑起来）但是我成长于战斗之中，而格雷森也是一样。我们是保护者，而非被保护者。麻瓜们并非没有可利用的优势，比如这些。”他指了指他那一袋子充分的装备，然后，他的嘴角卷起了不耐烦的弧度，“我们只是来和你们结盟的，不是来征讨你们同不同意我和格雷森的。”  
迪克笑了笑，“达米安说的没错，既然邓布利多先生请我来当这个教授，相信他对我有一定的了解，我们并不是在这种时候站在后面的人，更何况，”他咬重了话音，“他还跟达米安有关。”  
跟达米安有关。  
他失去过达米安，而这一次，他不会放手。  
TBC


	24. 此猫头鹰，彼猫头鹰 03

如果说这个学校里还有比费奇还让人讨厌的家伙的话，那必定是乌姆里奇。  
她那假模假样的声音，虚伪的笑容，永无止尽的禁令，还有那间讨厌的办公室。哈利下意识的摸了摸手臂，上面泛白的“我不能撒谎”还深刻地印在上面。  
最近乌姆里奇又搞出了什么监听制度，她拿着小本子在每堂课上写写画画，而教授们基本上都在忍气吞声。哈利闹不明白为什么邓布利多还不把她赶出去。  
虽然他知道就连邓布利多都陷入了麻烦之中，他从维森莫加的首席巫师中被除名了，而尽管他不了解，但许多人将之视为对邓布利多的侮辱。总之，在某种程度上，自从伤风事件*之后，他很难再去相信魔法部了。现在只不过是更上一层楼。  
哈利摇了摇头，驱散了暑假里不愉快的回忆和冰冷的感觉*。他和罗恩，还有赫敏走进了迪克教授的教室。每一间教室都会随着在里面上课的教授而改变，像是高塔的烟雾缭绕的占卜课，地窖里阴冷的魔药课。  
而迪克教授的教室？  
简洁，明了，宽广。阳光从窗子落下来，教室里什么也没有，仅仅是地上铺满了白色的软垫，迪克教授的手边放着一个小急救箱，而他本人穿着紧身的运动衫笑盈盈的看着他们。  
他就像往常一样和他们打招呼，记住了每一个学生的名字。  
唯有一点不同，达米安，那个令人感到恐惧的新生也站在他的身边。哈利听见了他的传闻，关于他顶撞乌姆里奇，关于他根本不住在学生宿舍，关于他那双令人害怕的绿眼睛。细碎的窃窃私语蔓延，没人明白他为什么站在这里。  
年轻的男孩抿着嘴，他穿着黑色的运动服，几乎是蔑视的看着他们，颇有压力的扫视压制了言语，让原本愉快的气氛有些冷凝。但迪克教授似乎毫不在意，他眼看着十几名学生都到齐了，便拍了拍手。  
“好了，欢迎大家在我停课一个月后之后重新来到我的课堂。”他微笑着，哈利注意到他的嘴角破了，但那似乎一点也不影响他的好心情，他喜气洋洋的说，“在开始教授你们，之前，我要介绍一下我身边的这位。”  
他侧身示意了达米安，后者往前一步，睥睨着他们。  
“达米安·韦恩，他会是我课上的助手，他能帮助你们更好的练习。毕竟，我实在是长……”迪克的话被一个甜腻腻的女声打断了，“不好意思，我来晚了，格雷森教授。”  
乌姆里奇拿着她的小本子站在门口微笑，不少的学生们都皱起了眉头。罗恩靠近哈利，嫌恶的说了句，“癞蛤蟆又来毁课了，真希望那个小鬼再让她吃瘪。”  
哈利一边提起了心一边不得不赞同罗恩，补开的分院仪式足够给他们出口恶气了。  
“哦，乌姆里奇教授，我以为你迷路了呢。”迪克冷淡的说，但他显然并不打算听回答，“我知道了，请坐到后面去吧。”达米安则是连看都没看乌姆里奇一眼，他双手抱臂，看上去百无聊赖。乌姆里奇的脸扭曲了一下，她不情不愿的坐到了教室后面唯一的一把椅子上。  
迪克继续说道，“达米安是个很优秀的人，我希望你们能从他身上学到一些。我——”乌姆里奇堆起甜腻的笑容，清了清嗓子。“咳咳，”迪克没有理会她，“我上次教导了你们一些简易的擒拿术，这次我要教你们一些更为深入的东西。”  
“咳咳。”乌姆里奇直接插嘴了，“你不觉得用一个孩子来当助手太过分了吗？”她假装关怀的看着达米安，这让男孩不满的啧了一声，“你看，他还这么小。”  
迪克平静地回答，“在麻瓜防御术的课堂里，年龄并不那么重要。你不能因为对手的年龄或外貌而轻视他，这会是致命的错误。”他顿了顿，浮现一个微笑，“你绝对想不到有多少人在达米安身上吃了这个亏。”  
“不好意思，我想不出这个世界上怎么会有这样致命的错误，难道魔法界还不够和平吗？”乌姆里奇微笑，她的笔在本子上写写划划。  
“那我可不知道，毕竟我是个麻瓜。”迪克冷淡的回答，“邓布利多先生招募了我，我就这么教导。还有，请不要再打扰我授课了，不然我就把你赶出去。”  
乌姆里奇十分不满地闭上了嘴。  
迪克教授要求他们两两组合，就像上次一样互相搭档。他们先是复习了上次的动作，男孩对此露出了惨不忍睹的表情，他的嘴角下撇，在转身出去和闭上眼睛之间犹豫。  
“很不错，”迪克拍手，“你们都还记得上次的动作，所有人也都达到了基本标准，除了你，隆巴顿同学，课后要多多练习啊。”斯莱特林那边传来了嗤笑声，纳威羞红了脸，他低下头。  
“今天教大家关节技。”迪克说，他不像往常一样站在学生的中间，而是站在了前面，和那个男孩一起。“你们都还是未成年，所以肌肉力量并不足以和对方一对一的硬拼。这个时候，相对灵巧针对关节的动作就能够很好的制服对方。”  
“尤其是巫师释放魔法是需要相对的魔咒和动作，锁住手臂和喉咙能够一定程度上制止魔咒的发出。”他将视线移到达米安身上，“我会先和达米安示范一遍锁手臂的动作，你们先退开……”他皱着眉头看了看，“至少五米吧。”  
达米安看上去终于提起了点兴趣，他十指交叉伸直了手臂，发出了“咔咔”的声音，“要来点真格的吗，格雷森？”迪克脱掉了外套，紧身的上衣显露出他健美的肌肉，他笑起来，“当然，我攻击，你防守，记得慢点。”  
达米安微微弯腰，他看着迪克，“来吧。”  
哈利不能说哪个更让他惊讶，是达米安那显而易见的危险还是迪克教授超出想象的灵活。他几乎是充满敬畏的看着他们的打斗，达米安仅仅是以最刁钻的角度去捏住迪克教授的手腕，而迪克教授会在被捏到之前缩回手，绕过一个灵活的角度去攻击达米安。  
这不像是打斗，更像是危险的游戏。  
而他们乐在其中。  
直到达米安不耐烦的伸手掐向了迪克教授的喉咙，而后者扭过腰避开，顺势退了一步停了下来。他有些喘气，而达米安始终站在原地，动也不动。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”哈利鼓起了掌，其他惊呆了的孩子们也同样鼓起了掌，他们的脸都激动的红了，“厉害，教授！”麦肯欢呼。  
迪克站直了身体，往后一撩头发，露出他闪亮的笑容，“做的不错，达米安。”他先是对男孩说，然后转向他们，“看清楚了吗？捏在手腕的下方三寸的地方，然后折向反向，最好是肩关节的反向。”他抬起手，示意方向。  
“现在你们开始练习吧，我会帮你们矫正姿势的。”他宣布道。  
哈利和罗恩一组，正在努力寻找所谓的被捏到就会酸软的地方，罗恩嘀嘀咕咕的掐着自己的手，而哈利的心思被迪克教授和达米安吸引了过去。他们两个看上去正在聊天。  
“罗恩，你觉得我们要不要接受他？”哈利忧心忡忡，他不知道达米安的为人，但他对他感觉不舒服，浑身的细胞都在尖叫着危险，他一向信任自己的直觉。  
“哦，什么，你说D.A？”罗恩茫然了一下，“不可能吧，他还那么小，我们只接受三年级以上的学生。”  
“……”哈利翻了个白眼，“我是说指导，他和迪克教授作指导。”  
罗恩睁大了眼睛，随后思虑了起来，一边和哈利慢吞吞的比划，一边说，“哦，嗯，我们问问赫敏？”他们正在这边窃窃私语，而那边乌姆里奇却凑了过去。  
“咳咳。”乌姆里奇咳嗽起来。  
“……有什么事吗？”迪克教授冷淡的说，他收起了笑容。  
“或许我不该这么说，”乌姆里奇显然找到了新的切入点，“不过，你刚才的意思难道是你觉得魔法界会很不安稳？”她的笔在本子的上沿敲打。“你听信了那个黑魔王归来的谣言？”  
“我不清楚，”迪克说，“不过，即便没有黑魔王，我也相信危险遍地存在，而魔法不能解决所有的事，这就是为什么邓布利多招募了我，不是吗？”  
乌姆里奇对答案并不满意，她目光下移，看到了达米安，露出一个腻歪的笑容，“对了，身为韦恩同学的兄长，我是否说过韦恩同学不太遵守课堂纪律呢？”  
“我可不觉得那本破书有什么好看的。”达米安挑衅的说，他露出一个邪恶的微笑，“不然你给我演示一下它究竟有什么意义，在面对我的攻击之下？”  
“达米安，别这么无礼。”迪克轻轻地说，他伸手搭在了达米安的肩上，男孩绷紧背。“阿尔弗雷德说过要有礼貌，即使是我们不太喜欢的对象在这里。”男孩哼了一声。  
乌姆里奇的脸扭曲了起来，她恶狠狠的说，“哦，那你一定知道他今晚有个禁闭在我这里。千万不要忘记。”她抱起本子，扭头出去了。  
迪克和达米安都在她背后露出了厌恶的表情。  
但事情的激化一直到了特里劳妮被赶出了占卜课。  
她坐在地上哭泣，而乌姆里奇得意的笑着。所有人都围在那里，目瞪口呆。其中正包括了哈利他们，他们刚刚还在讨论要不要吸收达米安进入D.A，然后就遇到了这个问题。  
“让让，”迪克教授从人群里挤了进去，他走到空地之中，递给了特里劳妮一块手帕，“别哭了，女士，事情会好起来的。”  
“那可不行，她必须今天就走。”乌姆里奇腻歪的声音响起，那股得意洋洋地劲头让人想吐，“魔法部长给了我权利去审查那些不合格的教师，而她就是一个！”  
“够了，”迪克扶起了特里劳妮，他怒气冲冲的转过来说，“如果你就这样随意的除名教师，就你这样的行为，我恐怕魔法部无法服众将无法改善。”  
乌姆里奇眯起眼睛，她尖尖的声音夹杂抓包的喜悦，“哈！你终于承认了，你这个肮脏的麻瓜，我要把你也踢出去，我要让你知道像你这样的垃圾是没有办法呆在这里，腐坏这些学生的。”  
“尽可能的去做吧，你可以试试。”迪克冷冰冰的说，他将特里劳妮交给了海格，他转过来重新面对着乌姆里奇。“我正好看你也不爽着呢。”  
“哈！我就说邓布利多为什么招募你，他就是想要借此掌握学生。”乌姆里奇挺直腰板好让她在面对迪克的时候看起来强硬一点，“就你那个危险极大地课堂早该被停止了，你就只配从这里滚……”  
她的话没能说完。  
一道人影冲了出来，将她踩到了脚下，利刃就插在她的脖子旁边，“道歉，不然我就杀了你。”  
达米安冷酷的说，他握着一把银光闪闪，危险至极的长刀。  
“你！你攻击老师！”乌姆里奇愤怒的尖叫，她努力想要从达米安脚下挣扎出来，而后者眯起眼睛慢慢压下了刀刃。“给格雷森道歉，否则死。”  
所有人都吓住了，哈利看向迪克教授，指望着他挽救这场危机。  
迪克慢慢地走过去，他蹲下来，对乌姆里奇说，“你最好不要动，达米安非常认真。”然后他拍拍达米安的肩膀，“好了，亲爱的，把刀收起来，我们要文明的解决这事。”  
男孩看了他一眼，拔起了刀，站到了迪克身边。  
乌姆里奇颤抖地爬起来，精致的假发乱七八糟的搭在头上，她终于找回了一点勇气，“你！达米安韦恩！你们两个！我要申请把你们两个赶出这个学校！你们等着吧！”她尖叫道。  
达米安把刀收进刀鞘里，走近了她，后者嘴唇煞白的后退，他不屑的哼了一声，“就像格雷森说的，你可以试试。”  
“女士，与其猜猜你要用多少个禁令才能把我和格雷森赶出去，不如来猜猜多少钱可以把你赶出去？”他年轻而傲慢的声音放大，里面有一种威信，你不得不相信他能做到。  
“一千金加隆？一万金加隆？还是十万金加隆？或者是……”他恶意的停顿。“一百万金加隆？”  
“你觉得你值多少钱呢？”迪克教授微笑着说，“别担心，只要你说得出口，我们就能付得起。”  
“来玩吧。”他们异口同声的说。

哈利不记得那天的最后是怎么样的了，模模糊糊里大概是邓布利多赶来，挽救了局面，安抚了崩溃的特里劳妮，劝散了学生。所有他能记得的就是迪克教授和达米安的笑容。  
恐怖，冰冷，感到有趣般的兴奋。  
他们的本质是相似的。  
极度危险。

TBC


	25. 本子战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混乱邪恶  
> 真CP：SBS，14，TK，绿红

如果那一天，你发现哥谭清静了，世界都清净了，行人的步履变得更加匆匆，蝙蝠侠出来主持正义的时间被压缩，打人的动作变得更快，简直让你想到了隔壁大都会的超人的时候，不要紧张，因为大家都忙着干别的事情去了。什么？你不知道？看来你还不懂啊，SDCC就要到了，大家都忙着出本子，哪来的时间犯罪？  
1.  
蝙蝠侠其实本来是不愿意下海的，因为他要维持他冷酷的形象，但是自从他看到鹰女手上那一摞的超蝙、丑蝙、绿蝙、甚至还有神奇女侠X蝙蝠侠的本子之后，他就毅然决然的下海了，以冷酷尖锐，黑暗的文笔造就了蝙蝠侠总攻不可破灭的传说。  
2.  
总所周知，卢瑟是超人的脑残粉，而小丑是蝙蝠侠的脑残粉，照这么来说，他们本来能成为好朋友。但是，自从一次袭击中，卢瑟喊着“蝙蝠侠一定是受”之后，小丑立即反水，对着卢瑟大打出手，最后把卢瑟打了个蝴蝶结送给了蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠深受感动，他把小丑和卢瑟一起抓起来了，并送给小丑一本蝙蝠侠总攻正义联盟的本子。  
小丑视若珍宝，但强烈抗议没有蝙丑。  
3.  
杰森从没有让别人知道他出本，因为他出的都是温情本，导致别人对他的印象一直是软萌软萌的妹子形象。直到有一次，他发现有人出了他和布鲁斯的本子，而他必须带着自己的本子去交换的时候，他咬牙考虑了五天，最后在头上套了个红色的桶子。  
大家都假装不知道那是杰森，只有迪克暗暗下定决心补偿杰森，出了brujay的十八禁本子。  
4.  
提姆聚聚从不开天窗，也从来没有写不完本子的时候，他就是熬夜三天也会在死线前完工的好大大，人送外号：“长江大大”喻意他高产又保质，擅长以细节入手，以感情动人，被虐的死去活来又觉得确实就是这样，一切水到渠成，活灵活现。  
忘了说，他坚持12不动摇，兼卖kontim本，呼风唤雨不可一世。  
5.  
迪克很冷静，万花丛中过片叶不沾身，他就是传说的爬圈大大，一个圈子呆不久又跑去另一个圈子，而这样的下场是他被人又爱又恨。他坐在141的本子后面，朝每一个买本子的人微笑。同时按住带着猫耳蠢蠢欲动，几乎要黑气实体化的达米安，这可是他的跪求达米安才换来的机会！  
没看到多少人在往这边跑吗？  
6.  
Kon不出本，但他收本子。  
只要是和超人相关的，除了和卢瑟，他都收，直到他打开了大小超的新大门。  
他红着脸跑到了tim那里，听完他讲那个本子里他怎么怎么样，超人怎么怎么样的tim毫不犹豫的塞给他一堆kontim本，劝他吃更多点本子冷静一下。然后kon就目空一切了。  
于是tim满意的每次画姿势都找kon，氪星人的身体就是柔韧！  
7.  
神奇女侠跑场，开通贩，主催都是一把好手，主要是你真的不想被她用剑指着，然后用真言套索绑着，一夜八万字的飚本子，有过真实体验的闪电侠表示他这辈子再也不拖本子了。  
然并卵，他还是每次都靠绿灯侠来一次敲七台电脑的更本子，而十次有一次，他会见到神奇女侠。  
8.  
超人从来不关注这方面，他天真的以为这一切都没有什么关系。  
直到卢瑟打电话给克拉克，他正经严肃的表示，看在我们多年朋友的份上，我也这么欣赏你，克拉克，我们一起出超人的本吧，为了你，我可以放弃不出超人卢瑟的相关本。克拉克石化了。  
第二天，他找到蝙蝠侠，义正言辞的表示本子是不是该禁了？  
而蝙蝠侠说，别烦他，他最近要出三个本。  
于是，超人也石化了。  
9.  
卢瑟极其爱出超蝙本，但是往往他的本子扑街的极其惨烈。  
因为爱着卢瑟却被蝙蝠侠胁迫而和他在一起的超人是极其OOC的，甚至蝙蝠侠也是一个和布鲁斯韦恩搅和在一起的婊子也是极其OOC，更不要提里面白的不能再白，基本可以算是众人指路明灯的卢瑟。大家纷纷表示只有卢瑟的脑袋可以算得上是黑夜中的明灯，其他的内容只能拿来治胃胀。  
10.  
不，达米安不出本，他只是偶尔会帮迪克赶本子，并且必须是HE的结局。  
不然……迪克回想起上一次的黑暗童话系列的royjay，他摇了摇头，浑身打了个哆嗦，那是他人生第一次被冠上了心理阴影的本子。  
11.  
毒藤女专注百合本一百年，每次卖本必须捆绑销售小丑女的小丑个人本。这种行为遭到了杰森的强烈指责，这是非常不正当的刷本行为，但当提姆聚聚问他要不要一起出本的时候，他毫不犹豫的加入了。  
你知道，温情本有时候确实不太好卖，尤其是杰森最近尝试了123大三角的CP。  
12.  
大大组合出本很正常，但是四罗宾一起出本就有点问题了。首先是出什么CP？  
迪克坚持他的新爱好14，但提姆聚聚冷静的表示他绝不出小恶魔的本子，达米安同样拒绝出提姆的本子，除非他不得好死，而不耐烦的杰森表示难道我们不能出蝙蝠侠和超人的本子吗？  
皆大欢喜。  
他们以各种姿势让蝙蝠侠和超人来了一发，顺便达米安尝试让蝙蝠侠搞死超人的企图被阻止了。  
13.  
达米安把14小黄本拍在桌子上，他看起来简直想把本子拍在他们脸上。他怒吼着质问到底谁开小号出了这个本子！他绝·对·不·可·能因为迪克的迪克太大而在他面前哭的像个娘·们！杰森嗤之以鼻，像他这样的男人从来不会开小号。  
除了压力太大的时候，他会出星火roy的本子发泄，因为花样够多。  
迪克打开来看的津津有味，并遗憾的表示达米安确实有点OOC，如果有可能他希望能和作者谈谈，深入探讨14更多的可能性，然后愤怒的达米安就朝迪克扑了过去。  
谁也没注意到红罗宾悄悄的跑了。  
14.  
蝙蝠侠出本的时候不太愿意写的太虚假，因为掩盖就是事实的真理，他竭尽全力写出了每一种CP的可能性，然后在最后一步强行BE。这让闪电侠哭了一屋子的眼泪，因为在蝙闪的本子里，他死了，而蝙蝠侠为此报社了，所以闪电侠哭着出了一本傻白甜的蝙蝠侠中心本，但不知为何被传成了蝙蝠侠父性亲情本。  
15.  
冷冻队长的CP冷到极点，有一次，闪电侠差点因为看到他本子的CP而冰冻当场，再也闪电不起来了。  
他郁闷的表示，海王和企鹅人的CP怎么冷了？都是海洋生物！而且企鹅还住在南极！那么冷！  
16.  
露易丝作为走在潮流前线的女性，一直勇于尝试各种文风和类型，俗话说超前时代一步是大手，超前时代十步，你就是当之无愧的雷文大手。  
克拉克站在她旁边，震惊的看到了类似怀孕，幻影分身，外星老二，还有其他类似的让他汗毛直竖的，细思恐极的词语，而露易丝只是热切的询问他能不能找超人让她再去一次孤独城堡。  
17.  
作为联盟唯一被呵护的沙赞，他一直被超人和蝙蝠侠护得好好地，完全不知道本子这回事，也不知道他和黑亚当的本子其实挺好卖的。  
直到有一天，委托了斯蒂芬妮卖本的蝙蝠侠看到比利站在超蝙超的队列里，一脸期待的抱着签名板，蓝眼睛闪亮闪亮的。  
18.  
海王是被遗忘的小透明，即使在出本的世界里，也没有人记得他出过什么本。  
所以他安心的卖起了性转本，画十八禁毫无节制，甚至是出蝙蝠家族内部群P本，或者是正义联盟乱P本也无所谓，只因为——  
“反正也没有人知道是我画的。”  
19.  
“我要毁灭你，超人，你将成为我的收藏品，作为最后一个氪星之子。”达克塞德对超人说。  
出乎他的意外，对于这种话本来毫无反应的超人突然一下暴起，把他按着一顿打。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，你不该说这些！”超人崩溃了。  
20．  
此时的网络上，“yoooooooooooooo！”  
第二天，克拉克心如死灰的发现出现了很多超人和达克塞德的黑暗囚禁play本。  
21.  
再一次来到地球的达克塞德对着正义联盟怒吼：“还能不能好好打架了！”  
22.  
出本出太多是有报应的。  
当布鲁斯在晚会上，花了十分钟注视克拉克，而脑袋里几乎什么也没思考的时候，他就觉得他有报应了。但是，蝙蝠侠是不会退缩的，他只会生气，所以，不知道是出于报复，还是出于关心，蝙蝠侠最近连出三个本子都是蝙超本。  
23.  
这一次的三个本子，其出手率创造了蝙蝠侠的历史新高，其氛围之荡气回肠，情节之一波三折，结局之悲伤程度直追迪拜最高塔，就像是高收视的电视剧让万人空巷，好的本子让世界上的遮瑕霜洛阳纸贵，足以见得作者对世界，不，超人的爱，不，恶意。  
24.  
甚至一时之间大都会的犯罪率直降历史新低，每一个罪犯都似乎遭受到了心灵暴击。超人闲的都可以去钓个鱼了，当然，那是不可能的。因为每一个看到他的人都问他，他跟蝙蝠侠有什么矛盾，请务必快点解决，不然人民群众就要为自杀率做出贡献。  
25.  
超人很茫然，但他还是去找了蝙蝠侠。  
但在蝙蝠洞，他看见了新的，未完本的蝙超本子，然后他手贱了。  
他在孤独堡垒呆了三天，眼泪淹满一个浴缸。  
26．  
在正义联盟连续三天的“你对超人做了什么”的视线盯了三天之后，蝙蝠侠毅然决然的开去了孤独堡垒。两天之后，他们回来了，安然无事，一如既往。  
27.  
蝙蝠侠出了唯一一本蝙超的HE本。迪克喜极而泣，找阿尔弗雷德暗箱了十本作为收藏。  
28.  
Kon来找tim，一脸恍惚。  
Tim关心的询问他怎么了，他捂着脸扔出了蝙蝠侠和他的本子，痛斥这个世界太不真实，他再也不想收不明来历的本子了，而tim看了一眼那个本子，表示这样吧，我们一起合作出KT本如何，自产粮就不会有雷！  
Kon坐在沙发上，以大彻大悟的表情对着tim，表示这个世界需要我们！  
他们击掌为誓。  
29．  
Tim满意的在计划上写，“圈养粉get√”。  
然后，他关掉了他的第十三个小号。  
30.  
闪电侠对绿灯喊，“你一点也不爱我！”，绿灯手足无措，一脸犹豫，“你就去吧，让我一个人被折磨！”他化悲愤为食欲，塞了一大包麦片在嘴里，然后哭着被赶来的神奇女侠带走了。  
绿灯灰溜溜的去OA开会了。  
31.  
等他回到地球，满世界流传的都是绿灯侠和闪电侠还有Sinestro的3P本，以及闪电侠和蝙蝠侠的本子有东山再起的趋势。其中大多数由正义联盟的女性英雄出的蝙闪本最多。  
只因为他没有帮闪电侠赶本子。  
而这样的巴里实在太可怜。  
32.  
蝙蝠侠站在天台上，他看着背对着他的红头罩，语气沉重，“杰森，只要你点头，我们就还能回到过去。”他停顿了一下，“你不必如此离我们而去。”  
杰森冷笑一声，转过身来，“别开玩笑了，老头子，我和你们已经不是一路人了。”  
蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“杰森……”他迟疑了一下，“文风不同不是你离家出走的理由。”  
杰森重重的哼了一声，“你们这群只知道写BE，黑暗恐怖文笔的家伙，你和tim只是差在结局，”他看到蝙蝠侠打算反驳，“不，不，别跟我提迪基鸟，他的本子都是未成年的十八禁，老蝙蝠，这不是简单的问题。”  
“我受够了别人问我亲属的本子如何的时候，我他妈看着十几岁姑娘的脸，我都说不出你们的笔名！”杰森愤愤然的说，拜托，看他本子的人怎么可能接受的了这群家伙的本子！已经不止一个好姑娘表示心理阴影了！  
他一定要和他们划清界限！  
33.  
“不要强求了，B。”迪克劝他，蝙蝠侠只是沉默。  
迪克叹了口气，准备走开，直到他听到布鲁斯低沉的声音。  
“杰森说你的本子是未成年的十八禁……迪克，你最近的本子都是14吧？”他的声音蕴含恐怖，威胁，和其他的可怕的东西。  
迪克石化了。  
34.  
达米安把冰袋按在了迪克的脸上，“不作不死啊，格雷森。”他嘲笑他。  
迪克瘫在沙发上，耸肩，“至少他还不知道，那些本子你也参与了。”  
“tt我不在乎”达米安回到书桌前，拿着画笔。  
35.  
卢瑟新出了秃丑本，意图挽回他的人气，只可惜……小丑立马出了丑秃本来表示我们感情不好。  
阿卡汉姆和卢瑟的战争点燃了。  
36.  
新世界的战争开启了，由卢瑟和小丑引起的战争的火焰蔓延了整个世界。本子是每一个人的心血所作，但是这场本子的战争也折射出问题，同样拷问着所有的人，所谓出本，是出于爱还是恨？对所出的CP是持有喜爱还是憎恶？当你停下写文的手，当你停下绘画的笔，你是否想过你出本的本心？你是否已经走偏，将出本作为手上的工具了呢？  
那些千变万化的由你们所构思的本子里的世界，属于你们，也属于每一个读者，愿每一个人都能以赤子之心走下去。  
——克拉克《本子战争：风潮还是真心？》  
37.  
迪克深受感动，认真反省了自己开小号卖brujay的十八禁狗血怀孕跑路虐心雷文本子的行为，在决定对杰森多网开一面之后，兴高采烈的去找达米安画插图，准备这几天多忙一点，好赶上下个星期匿名本子会，这样他就可以和别人交换本子了。  
38.  
雷文并不会因为超人的新闻而减少，因为人工的雷还是人工的雷，他们就是故意的，天然的雷还是天然的雷，因为他们根本意识不到自己是雷文。  
相反，由于报道的高人气，本子的数量又开始较快速的增加。  
真是可喜可贺。  
39.  
Kon看着空荡荡的安全屋皱眉，在得到tim满不在乎的表示只是巴特的本子赶不完了，所以求到他这里，他让巴特搬走了他某个小号的本子作为应急。Kon思考了一下tim最近新出的本子是什么之后，默默的为巴特点上了一根蜡烛。  
Well，闪电家3p本，由闪电家的人出手，应该会卖的很好吧。  
40．  
露易丝引领了一个新的潮流，在她孜孜不倦的开辟新题材之后，所谓的ABO终于开始如雨后春笋般成长了起来，这让露易丝又爱又恨，因为她已经转向科幻生子文了，最近打算出正义联盟宇宙航行乱P生子本，俗名谁是谁爹谁也不知道。  
41.  
蝙蝠侠敏锐的发现了这一端倪，秉持着先人一步出本就可以抢占制高点，抑制蝙蝠侠受的受众的心理，蝙蝠侠在深刻考证了ABO系统之后，以严谨、可靠的态度出了一本蝙蝠侠以beta之躯凭借各种高科技和心理手段等等，攻略正义联盟的本子。  
听说卖得很好，还有游戏厂商找上门，希望能改编成RPG攻略游戏，包含战斗、爱情、学术领域。  
42.  
火星猎人不堪其扰，在正义联盟会议上提出下次开会他能不能远距离开会的请求。  
他不是不能接受所有人的CP都不一样的思想，他是不能接受别人在开会，他在这跟大庭广众下看小黄文，还是十几本不同风格不同类型，虐心的，虐身的，温馨的，你让一个孤独在地球的火星已婚男人怎么办？  
他可得做个洁身自好的好男人。  
43.  
神奇女侠对于闪电侠是有愧疚的，但是这不妨碍她每次拉着闪电侠，要求他彻夜赶稿，最残忍的一次是她同时要求绿灯侠坐在闪电侠对面，两个人互逆CP的赶稿，赶不完本子等级就不断的往上加，从G到PG，到NC，她泰然自若的看着闪电侠写着“哈尔不断喘息着”和绿灯侠写着“巴里脸色红润”的话，对着手表，大声要求他们加快速度。  
今晚必须赶出来，以后不许再拖稿不然……  
神奇女侠往蝙蝠侠的方向看了一眼。  
44.  
达米安的插画受到了一致好评，画风深刻，情感动人，笔触犀利，假以时日，必成一代大触，青史留名。  
45.  
海王的行径被发现了，但是他一点也不紧张。  
因为蝙蝠侠以为被性转生子的闪电侠会去找他，闪电侠以为被oa哔了的绿灯侠会去找他，绿灯侠以为被骗心骗身的绿箭会去找他，绿箭以为被全家欺骗的夜翼会去找他，夜翼以为被两面夹攻的超人会去找他，超人以为被阿卡汉姆讹诈的蝙蝠侠会去找他……  
就在这莫名的等着谁第一个出手的静默中，日子悄悄的过去。  
最后还是神奇女侠打了海王一顿，因为她在性转本里和SB两个人谈恋爱，最后因为脚踏两只船被SB合伙杀掉，SB两个人浪迹天涯，整个一末路狂花的剧情惹怒了亚马逊之女。  
46.  
达克塞德很满意的看着收藏室里他和超人的本子，他终于明白超人为何在浩瀚的宇宙独独选中了这颗低级星球。  
47.  
不管你想到的是什么，你绝对想错了。——超人。  
48.  
通过被痛揍这件事，海王总算在正义联盟搏了一次存在感，他被不明原因的背后下黑手多达数次，以至于他一个月来都没能参加战斗，鉴于他总是不能成功的自己竖起来走出瞭望塔，哪怕一次。  
49.  
正义联盟召开了一次大会，关于如何解决拖延症。这可不仅仅是拖稿的问题，上次外星女王袭击地球，超人都快被她抓秃了。而闪电侠巴里还在给他的主催发稿子，就因为他已经拖了半个月的稿而他的主催表示他再不交稿，她就吊死在瞭望塔上，说到做到。  
50.  
关于这个，蝙蝠侠扯出了一个冷笑，不管是他，提姆，迪克，甚至是杰森，他们都有着良好的信用记录，也就是说这个大会其实和他扯不上一点关系，他坐在这儿，从某种程度上来说就是来羞辱某些人的。  
比如说，巴里，比如说，哈尔。  
哈，一对难兄难弟。  
51.  
超人对这个挺上心的，因为他上次做了整整三天的秃头噩梦，里面卢瑟还指着他把全世界忽悠去剃光头，不，别提布鲁斯，他一点也不想回忆那浑圆铮亮的脑袋。不过，鹰女，你和戴安娜交换本子的动作还敢再大点么？他不用透视眼都看到了。  
shit！还是海王海洋中心本，这群人连海洋生物都不放过了吗？  
52.  
阿尔弗雷德是一位值得尊敬的先生，拜托，他可是抚养了蝙蝠侠的人！风度翩翩，为人绅士，品味高贵，非常懂得如何处理复杂家族里的问题，还烤的一手好甜饼。最后这句加粗。  
但是，在美国生活久了，超级英雄们常常会忘记一件事。  
阿尔弗雷德是个英国人。  
53.  
到现在为止，这也许是杰森崩溃最快的一次，提姆掐着脉搏默不作声的计着时间。  
这可比他上次发现迪克就是那个伙同达米安出brujay本作为他的生日礼物的情绪完全不同。  
也和他发现提姆出了法外者3P本的不一样。  
他完全接受不了在阿尔弗雷德看来，他还是那个需要被照顾的，一个脆弱的家伙。  
是说，难道他在所有人眼里就完全没展露出他的霸气来吗？  
杰森作仰天长叹状。  
提姆怜悯的摇了摇头，你就是这样抓不住重点才会变成食物链底端啊，杰森。  
54.  
是的，阿尔弗雷德出本，不，十八禁对于一个老人家来说太过了。  
但无论如何，蝙蝠家的人在他笔下都是需要被照顾的形象是没错的。  
人们常说，长者自带压制，有理没理总是没理的。  
常年以长者形象压制孩子的蝙蝠侠在此时此刻理解了杰森的叛逆心态。  
55.  
阿尔弗雷德坚称他和布鲁斯老爷站在同一边，他是支持蝙蝠侠攻的。  
……但这一点也不影响布鲁斯需要被关爱。  
还好，阿尔弗雷德的工作那么多，他一年到头出不了几个本的。  
56.  
远在OA的塞尼斯托也被波及到了，鉴于某段时间他和哈尔和巴里的本子这么出名。  
非常理智的塞尼斯托心平气和的想，哈尔成天看这些本子，为什么绿灯戒指还愿意接受他呢？  
57.  
玛莎是个开放的女人，她养了一个外星儿子，还把他教的这么棒！  
所以，她很高兴于她儿子有这么多相关的本子。  
有些本子，她细心的收起来，这让她看到她有可能看不到的一些美好未来；有些本子，她看完之后，笑一笑，也就忘了。  
有些本子，她看的一阵后怕，过去某一次的选择就有可能让这些发生；有些本子，她丢进垃圾桶，倒进一桶汽油，送上一根火柴。  
比如说，卢瑟大作。  
58.  
火星猎人已经可以一边吃奥利奥一边评判各个人的想法了，诸如“这一点也不符合科学，戴安娜”，“超人和蝙蝠侠早就演过这么狗血的戏码了，这个梗一点也不新，巴里。”之类的。  
他现在觉得他需要的不是一个安宁的港湾，而是一张性取向调查表。  
还有堆成山的奥利奥。  
最后这个最重要。  
59.  
塔利亚千里迢迢打电话给达米安，“吾爱，我非常不满意你和那个马戏团男孩一起出本子，天知道他那幼稚的文笔一点也配不上你的画风，你应该和你父亲一起，或者德雷克也不错。”她没等对面开口就严肃的批评了达米安和迪克厮混出本的事。  
“唔……很抱歉达米安在洗澡，这里是马戏团男孩在接听。”迪克耸了耸肩，露出了一个笑容。  
“操。”  
60.  
雷霄古傲慢的抬着头，他说：“红罗宾，我仍然很欣赏你，你此时还有效忠的机会。”这一秒，超人的前车之鉴在提姆的脑海里轰然作响，警笛大作。  
但提姆不愧是红罗宾，他机智的转移重点，“我可以带家属吗？”他指了指KON，然后立马摇了摇头，“算了，你们不会要他的，那我也没什么好说的了。”  
此时的网络上“Yooooooooooo！我就知道红罗宾和超级小子有一腿！”  
#提姆聚聚教你如何走心地走CP#

61.  
根据蝙蝠侠的ABO设定的长篇改编游戏《蝙蝠：游戏联盟》已经出了，狡猾狡猾的出版商仅仅是把蝙蝠侠改成了蝙蝠就这么赤裸裸的出版了，号称集资数亿，汇集韦恩科技，打造哥谭最强传说，提升哥谭荣誉感，展现最真实的英雄生活，体验智力的游戏。  
但怎么吹都改变不了其本质就是制服英雄的色情游戏。  
62.  
游戏首日开售情况火爆，不少赶不回的哥谭人民甚至出现了抢劫行为，致使戈登局长不得不连夜加班，派出大量警察对外交涉，将犯人遣返。快递再次出现紧缺，为防止阿卡汉姆暴乱，甚至有专员负责阿卡汉姆的快递线，保证三天到货。另外，韦恩集团由于身为投资者，公司内部员工拥有提前预定的权力，上至老总，下至各个员工，无一不欢欣鼓舞。可以预见的是，此游戏的火爆销售表示着韦恩集团再次险中求富贵，证明了由超级英雄衍生的周边产业的巨大潜力。  
——以上是《今日哥谭》  
63.  
哈尔眼睛都要发红了，他花了起码二十八个小时，当然不是连续的，毕竟他还需要去打击犯罪，但是身体的疲惫还是被精神的喜悦打败了，他看着屏幕上的是否存档整个人都有一种超脱的感觉。他已经二周目了，第一次他决定先攻略超人，拜托，超蝙两个人感情不错的啊，结果……可能下手太猴急了，超人惊慌失措的发出了热视线。哈尔无言的看着一片红的屏幕，默默决定换人。然后他才摸索出应该先攻略闪电侠，不得不说巴里还真是个傻白甜，十个走场就触发了“信任的交付”的生命大和谐事件，哈尔心满意足的存了个挡，倒头就睡。  
64.  
迪克长啸一声，被旁边的达米安踹了一脚。“有病啊，格雷森？”他黑着脸被迪克死死抱在怀里，他目光灼灼，脸色苍白，一副嗑药的表情。“哈哈哈哈，达米安，我终于成功开启了‘毁灭日事件’，成功攻略超人啦！”他满意的指着屏幕上超人和蝙蝠侠烛光晚餐的CG，整个人溢满‘我大本命达成，我死而无憾’的迷弟气息。  
达米安哼了一声，“这么想达成，干嘛不去偷窥父亲的卧室，更真实。”  
65.  
戴安娜好运值极高，居然开启了里世界剧情，在历经重重选择，还有一场场打斗之后，达成隐藏结局——‘永恒三巨头’SWB的三人行结局。  
来串门的莎尔娜震惊的看着屏幕上三个人躺在同一张床上的和谐CG，从灵魂深处被蝙蝠侠深深的震撼了——她忽然有点不能直视蝙蝠侠的正经外表了。  
66.  
亚瑟不是很介意他的透明属性，毕竟这在出本方面帮助了他很多。上次虽然受了点重伤，后面大家也都看开了嘛，出本不就是看自己喜欢吗？  
但他很介意为什么要攻略海王，就必须先攻略完绿灯，闪电，超人，神奇女侠甚至是火星猎人之后才能开启海洋副本，开启‘失落的亚特兰蒂斯’。他总有一种他是顺手被攻略的感觉。  
67.  
在蝙蝠家有个内测版‘哥谭往事’，你可以第三者身份攻略哥谭各个人物。  
达米安能够得心应手的攻略所有反派人物，却在攻略家人这一步上，总是无数次回档；杰森试图攻略蝙蝠侠，最后攻略了布鲁斯，这什么鬼？提姆手贱的开启了隐藏世界，苦逼的攻略着猫头鹰法庭的所有者布鲁斯韦恩和他手下的数个利爪，给这个一点阳光，那个一点关爱，最后加点鸡汤；迪克顺风顺水的攻略了所有人，并表示这难度还是比现实低了的。  
68.  
你问布鲁斯？  
他在考虑多做几个版本，这样大家就能够从容面对各个平行世界的不同自己，而不会捋了别人的毛，从而导致两个世界的战争。  
不过话说回来，他只是在享受思考如何攻略不同形态，不同性情的其他人而已。  
花花公子的通病。  
69.  
超人第无数次怀疑他能和蝙蝠侠走到一起是沾了运气多大的光。——第无数次在‘哥谭往事’里扑街  
无论他是从攻略布鲁斯开始，攻略蝙蝠侠开始，他都不幸的被当成了间谍。天啦，他都甚至从攻略迪克开始了，这倒是成功了，然后就被当成了儿子男朋友上门……老丈人鳏夫脸的蝙蝠侠好可怕。  
70.  
不，卢瑟一点也不喜欢这个游戏，一点也不。  
他只是偷偷的让手下的人收集了超人相关CG，然后强行把蝙蝠侠P掉了而已。哦，不对，他这么有钱，干脆直接强行把游戏代码改了，用自己的形象覆盖了蝙蝠侠的游戏形象。这样就可以安心的打游戏了。  
强行计划通。


	26. After tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安回到了塔利亚身边

在某一处沙漠里，深藏在沙丘背后的阴影之下，守卫森严的堡垒一如既往。炎热的空气并没能打断黑衣的忍者们的训练，沉默而划一，只有刀刃的冷光反射着热烈的阳光。这里是刺客联盟，在这里的每一个都只是他母亲的工具。达米安抬眼看着堵在他面前的三个刺客，从背后抽出了长刀，手腕轻抖，挽过一个剑花，他啧了一声，为这无止境的挑战感到厌烦。  
“现在放弃还来得及。”他麻木的劝说道，而对面的刺客只是互相看了一眼，举起了长刀。  
他们有备而来，甚至知道他的右手臂在这次任务里受伤了，重点攻击右半边的空档。但达米安毫不动容，他并不是傻子，既然知道对方的攻击重点，那么相应的他也能做出反击。达米安猛地向前，侧头夹住长刀，肩背用力的拽了下来，左臂曲起猛地击向了一人的喉咙，再一个回旋将他踢晕，侧身急转躲开了手里剑，短刃从袖子里滑出，而对方反握着匕首。双方僵持几秒，在瞬间短兵相接，达米安不愿浪费太多时间，他瞅准空档，硬接下一记飞镖，短刃自下而上捅入了那家伙的右胸口。他睁大眼睛，“嗬嗬嗬”地蜷缩在地上。  
达米安转过身，拔掉了肩上的飞镖，屏息凝神，警惕的等待着最后那个家伙。  
忽然，一股凉风从头顶袭来，而达米安就地一滚，右手在地上抓起一把沙尘，扬了起来，左手摸出两个飞镖精准的扔了出去，听到了金属切开血肉的声音和短促的惨叫之后，他不必费心再去看结果。达米安站了起来，随手拍了拍衣服上的尘土，刚刚的争斗没有影响场上的任何一个人，他没有再看第二眼，转身离开了这里。  
走廊的尽头是一扇门，达米安深深地呼吸，他推开了门，直视着里面的人——他的母亲，塔利亚。黑发的女郎依旧美丽动人也危险至极，她的薄唇翘起，露出一个虚假的微笑，鲜红的唇彩勾勒的是她无往不利的刀刃。“亲爱的（my dear），你回来了。”  
“母亲，我来向你汇报了。”他适时地低头，避开母亲探究的看着他眼睛的视线。他盯着面前深红色的几近于黑色的地板，声音平稳毫无波澜。“玛卡·波奇亚已经确认死亡了，相关资料也在这里。”  
他递出一个闪存卡，而塔利亚摆了摆手，“那已经没关系了，亲爱的。你做的很好，我很满意你这次没有让我失望。”她哼着小曲，微凉的手指抚摸过达米安的头发，她就像一个真正的母亲，为自己孩子的成就而高兴。达米安无动于衷，他的目光停留在塔利亚桌子上的消息和简报，多年的训练让他能迅速的的倒看多种文字。  
“——侵袭北美A14号成功”  
“正义联盟出现在南美——”  
他迅速地掠过这些毫无意义的话，直到——  
“谣言破灭，蝙蝠侠再现！”  
在他还没有反应过来之前，他已经下意识的开口了。“母亲，发生了什么？”他的目光凝聚在那张报纸上，关于那个黑夜中闪烁的蝙蝠灯，他本不该询问，他本已发誓遗忘，他是一个——  
他是一个韦恩，无论如何。  
塔利亚顺着他的目光看过去，微微一笑，“啊！那是一张报纸。”她把食指按在那上面，将它从下面扯了出来，暴露在了达米安的面前。  
“经过多日的恐慌，昨日在码头的十三名暴徒被蝙蝠侠所擒，据目击证人证实，同行的还有蝙蝠侠的同盟红罗宾。这打破了几周以来的谣言，关于蝙蝠侠突然消失无影的死亡谣传。”  
达米安移开了视线，他感到那股邪恶的绿色火焰腾空而起，试图控制他，让他的怒火膨胀，塔利亚欺骗了他！有这么一个声音在咆哮着，他让她攻破了自己的防线！手指抽搐着，他抬起头对着塔利亚愤怒的说，“你说他从来没有来找我，可那上面说——”  
“shhh，看这个。”塔利亚竖起手指，翻开了报纸的第二页，上面是韦恩集团的消息，“韦恩集团开展新项目：友善之屋！”下面配了一张照片，穿着西装的布鲁斯，他的父亲，笑容灿烂的握住了一个女人的手。达米安钉在那里，他从来没见过布鲁斯露出这样的笑容，轻松愉快，没有以前惯常的斯多葛的面容，也不是逢场作戏。  
“亲爱的，他放弃了你，忘记了你。”塔利亚用双手捧住达米安的脸，她柔和的声音顺着那些大大小小的裂缝潜入他的心灵深处，“你回来已经几个月了，你看见了吾爱放弃了你，甚至选择忘记了你。你也许欺骗自己他只是受伤，可我从不拦你查看那些袭击的消息。而他的盟友，你所相信的马戏团男孩忙着他自己的事，完全遗忘你这可怜的男孩。没人想到你，只有我。”塔利亚冰凉的嘴唇抵在他的额头上，就像一柄冰冷的箭撕裂他的心。  
他不能说，时至今日，他仍不能说他完全放弃了格雷森，在他内心深处，他依然期待着他唯一确信爱他，不会放弃他的人，也许埋藏在黑暗之后，也许只在某几个睡不着的夜晚，他想念那些蹩脚的玩笑，想念他的微笑，甚至暗自猜测他会不会，有没有可能想过他一点，只要几个念头足以。他的灵魂摇摇欲坠，这几个月来的痛苦似乎在此时翻倍的席卷他的胸膛，那些面目丑陋的克隆——他自己，长刀下滴下的鲜血，鲜艳沸腾的池水，看不清面目的刺客，喉咙里摩擦的灼热……  
“我使你完美，我修复你的错误。”塔利亚放开了他，居高临下的宣告，“现在，你该回去休息了。”  
“是的，母亲。”他听见自己的声音，转身的任由双腿带他离开这里，左转过原来的走廊，那里的三个刺客早已不见，只剩下滴落的鲜血还证明着刚才的事，右转上楼，达米安全凭惯性地走回了自己的房间。  
极简的房间，如果格雷森看见——停，达米安刹住了这个想法。他走到床边，正想坐下的时候，却停了下来。手臂和胸口溅上的鲜血还没处理，它们已经氧化成红黑色，铁锈的味道萦绕不去，他质疑自己怎么之前没有闻到。他走入浴室，脱去那些会被废弃的衣服，打开了水龙头。哗哗的水声，和冰冷的水冲刷过他的头脑和皮肤，急促的呼吸隐藏在水声之中，他已经多日没有这样做了。关掉了水流，达米安抬起了头，看着镜子里的自己。  
沉默，面无表情，坚硬，锋利，更多的伤疤，更深的肤色——以及他最痛恨的那双蓝绿色的眼睛。  
他一拳打碎了镜子，裂缝遍布整个镜子，无数个碎片反映着他，尖利的边缘刺入他的手指，而他对这疼痛露出微笑，他欢迎疼痛，证明了他还拥有着什么，总有什么是他真实拥有的。  
剩下半个自己提醒他只有半个小时的时间，所以他默默地清理了碎片，包扎了手指，换上了另一套衣服。  
当打开房门，再度走出去的时候，他想起了格雷森总说的一句话。

Tomorrow will be better.  
Well, what about after tomorrow?  
As usual.

End


	27. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mark au：每个人对每个人的触碰会造成不同部位独特的颜色和形状的标记，有些是短暂的，有些的是长久的，一般来说当对方表示拒绝的时候，标记不能形成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage

结束了一天的夜巡，迪克疲惫的推开门，顺手打开了灯，转头却吓了一跳，他看到一个人坐在他的床上，静静的看着他——是达米安。  
他坐在迪克的床上，表情严肃，穿着他的罗宾制服，看起来像是提前结束了夜巡，特意来这里等他。  
迪克按了按太阳穴，走了过去，“达米安，有什么事明天再说，好吗？”他打了个哈欠，听见骨头嘎吱嘎吱作响的声音，而达米安没有回答他，他只是站起来，开始扯手套……  
等等，迪克目瞪口呆，达米安正在他面前脱衣服。  
他猛地转头，看了一眼关得严严实实的门，再转过头看达米安，感谢上帝，罗宾制服这么多，他才脱掉了手套，刚刚开始解上衣的扣子。迪克开口，试图阻止这件事，（他不敢上去，要是有人打开门怎么办？）“达米安？你在干什么？”他彻底清醒了。  
达米安头也不抬，仍旧和扣子作斗争，迪克眼见着一颗颗扣子解开，“站在那里，看着就好了，格雷森。”他听起来很平静，但这让迪克更加慌了。他左右看了一圈，拿不住应该怎么办，他吞下喉咙里的纠结，看着达米安扔掉马甲，手拉住里面的黑色背心的下端，向上延伸，脱掉了它，彻底露出了健美，麦色的皮肤，还有那些浅浅的肌肉的线条，他从来没有意识到达米安已经具有一个成年人的身体了。  
“好了，格雷森，来吧。”谢天谢地，他没打算脱裤子，迪克松了口气，随即又被达米安的话被震惊了一把。  
“什么？”迪克尖叫，千万别是他想的那样！  
达米安皱了皱眉，朝他走过来，面色严肃，“我要证明它。”  
迪克往后退，他糊涂了，“怎么回事，达米安，你在说什么？”  
呃哦，是墙。他靠在墙上，达米安站在他面前，抬起下巴，迪克发现达米安还是比他矮，或许过几年就不是了，他酸酸的想，“证明我的真心。”  
他伸手抓住迪克的手，几乎同时，迪克感到一阵刺痛顺着手指，一路攀爬到心口，就像是一阵会走路的电流，酥酥麻麻的刺痛着那里的皮肤，但那并没有持续很久，而他睁大眼睛，看见达米安的胸口浮现出一只金色的飞鸟，欲展翅乘风而去。  
“好了，格雷森，现在你能明白我的诚意了吧。”达米安满意的松开手，他收回手抚摸着胸口的飞鸟。  
他盯着迪克，四目相对，“我是真的喜欢你，格雷森，不是兄弟那种。”他仍然带了点稚气的面容无比认真。  
迪克靠在墙上，望进达米安碧蓝的眼睛里，感受着胸口还隐隐发麻的感觉。  
他明白达米安的意思了。上个月达米安跟他也跟他说了这样的话，当时他们在一个黑暗的小巷子里，达米安拉住他，也是这个表情，严肃，认真。他说：“格雷森，我喜欢你。”而他以为达米安在开玩笑，便笑着回答他，“是的，是的，我也爱你，小D。”因为达米安之后也没有做出任何行为，所以他都已经把这件事忘到脑后了。  
“……达米安，你……”  
他明白灵魂标记这件事对达米安有多麽私密，事实上，从那身把全身包住的罗宾制服，他大概能想象的到，而且过去这六年里，他都没能成功的和达米安建立标记，这让他一度沮丧。  
“别用那些幼稚的理由拒绝我，为什么不亮出你的标记呢？我相信刚才不止我一个人建立了标记。”达米安打断了迪克的话，他眼神发亮，用语言化作利剑，戳到了迪克的内心某处，一个他不肯面对的地方，他不肯承认那件事情。  
隔着衣服，他按上胸口，每一个人的灵魂标记所在的位置都代表着不同的意义，像布鲁斯的，那是一团蓝色的火焰在他的背后，而……达米安，他瞪着他，表情带着一如既往的固执，高傲，和一点点的退缩。  
达米安在害怕。  
迪克叹了口气，他从来没有办法彻底拒绝达米安，不是吗？更何况，在过去几年里，迪克比达米安更早的意识到了他们之间的不对劲，那不是兄弟，也不是搭档。当他们一起在哥谭的夜空飞翔，他喉咙发紧，看着达米安长高，变得越来越英俊，塔利亚的血统给了他特别的混血的美貌。  
他伸手脱掉了衬衫，和达米安一起，他们看到了他心口上的蓝色的玫瑰。它那么美丽，几乎闪闪发亮，带着锋利的尖刺和令人沉醉的光芒盘踞在迪克的心口，在许多颜色的标记中骄傲的宣誓着不一样的地位。达米安的手指抚摸上他给迪克留下的标记，迪克的心脏在胸腔里跳动，震动着他的手指。  
迪克的目光流连在达米安裸露的皮肤上，和他不一样，达米安正面没有任何的标记，他的手指抚摸到肩膀，那里有一个黑色如雾一般的标记，他曾经在提姆那里见过，这是雷霄的标记，邪恶缥缈缠绕在那里。达米安的呼吸急促起来，而迪克笑了起来，“别动，达米安。”  
达米安绷紧身体，脸上泛起红色。迪克继续用手指探索，他拥抱着达米安，左手在他的肩颈处抚摸到一颗蓝色的星星，明亮，冷静，像是布鲁斯的杰作，如同他背后的火焰，指引着他们，推动着他们前进。迪克想象着布鲁斯的手放在达米安的肩上，手指搭在他的肩颈处，那是一种支持，布鲁斯无言的为他的儿子骄傲着，同样，达米安也是。  
食指在那里打过几个圈，迪克伸长手臂向下，在达米安的背后，还有最后一个标记——一片绿色的橡树叶，代表着荣耀，力量和不屈不挠，塔利亚的风格，不是吗？  
达米安低声的，饱含欲望的开口：“格雷森，这是个邀请吗？”他脸颊已经红的要滴血，体温上升，空气里弥漫着荷尔蒙的味道，迪克感受到年轻男孩的热量辐射满这个房间。两个人沉重的呼吸交错在房间里，迪克眨了眨眼睛。  
下一秒，他们亲吻在一起，达米安激动的磕破了迪克的嘴唇，而迪克吮吸着达米安的嘴唇，舌头交织，卷起火焰和海水，迪克已经把他要睡觉抛在脑后了，一心一意的投入这场亲吻，热烈，强势，争夺，就像打架的时候，肾上腺素的快感。但是迪克还是不合时宜的想起了布鲁斯就在楼上，而达米安还没有成年，而他并不想衡量他和达米安在布鲁斯心中的地位。  
“格雷森！”被拉开的时候，达米安很不满的喊了一声，尽管和他几乎快扒在迪克身上的形象不太一样。  
“达米安，够了，布鲁斯还在楼上。”迪克安抚他，依依不舍但是坚决的扯下达米安环在他腰上的腿。  
听到了布鲁斯的名字，达米安皱了皱眉，“tt”，不情不愿的松开了手，生气的抓起了地上的衣服，大步走到门口，却转过头来，看着迪克，还没有退掉红潮的脸颊，舌头舔过水亮亮的嘴唇的伤口，他露出被提姆称作恶魔的微笑。  
“真可惜，格雷森，我还指望能尝尝某些热乎乎的东西在嘴里的味道呢。”迪克的呼吸窒住，因为想象到的某些生动的画面。湿润，温暖，某些呻吟，灵活的热度，之类的，迪克下意识的夹紧腿，而达米安只是得意的关上门。  
“祝你好梦，格雷森。”  
达米安踩着轻快的步子离开，只留下迪克苦笑。  
今晚看来他是睡不好了。

End


	28. Wrothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to talk.
> 
> 警告：talon！damian Hurt/Comfort

这是惊喜，迪克意识到，他停在了屋顶上，看着面前的矮小影子。

这是第一次他停了下来。

穿着利爪的衣服，带着猫头鹰的面具，达米安在这几个星期以来第一次转过来看着他。

呼啸的夜风，闪烁的星辰，在屋顶上站着的他们，这一切都陷入了沉默，唯有他们湛蓝的眼睛在空中相遇，交织着莫名的情绪。

迪克向前一步，他追逐着他几个星期，这让他疲惫不堪几乎想要跪在他的小鸟面前，“达米安。”声音不出意料的嘶哑，他眼见达米安的手指微微抽搐，心里燃起希望的喜悦和难耐的焦躁，然后——

——他摘下了空白的面具，露出那张年轻的让他心痛的脸，他紧紧地抿着嘴，看上去一点也不高兴，但他没有逃走。不像是过去，他避开他们，在深夜里穿越哥谭，留下一串的偷窃，殴打，但至少还没有谋杀，这一切还来得及，迪克心想。

“it is time to talk, Grayson.”他平静地说。

迪克急切的点了点头，他说，“达米安，我们回去吧。”但是男孩轻轻地摇了摇头，他向着迪克走来，任由他自己被迪克搂进怀里，感受着年长者的颤抖，他的眼睛平静却泛着迪克不明白的波澜，“我不能。”

“为什么，达米安，”迪克搂紧他，害怕他就像之前一样消失无踪，他放低声音，几乎就像是绝望，“come on，达米安，让我们回家吧。”

达米安在他的怀抱里安静的看着他，“我和他们有协议。”他顽固的拿着这个理由，这个让迪克的心破碎成千万片的理由，他感到灵魂里的愤怒在沸腾，重复那一天他知道真相的情绪，他站在房间里心里第一次涌出了报复的火焰，他看着那些怪物，他想要撕裂他们，燃烧他们，掩埋到地狱。

他声音可怖，粗野的咒骂，“去他妈的协议，操他妈的法庭，让他们滚蛋吧。达米安，你不该这么做，你不应该。”他拼命吞咽喉咙里的空气，但它肿胀到他终于说不下去了，他抓紧小鸟的肩膀，他宁愿达米安在庄园里，他宁愿此时此刻他和达米安的角色互换，他宁愿——

——哦，他愿意为他的小鸟付出一切。

“格雷森，It is okay.”达米安安抚着他，用着拙劣的谎言，“it is hard, but it is alright.”

达米安朝他微笑，他苍白的脸上是坚定的，是……是迪克最害怕看到的表情，他怕陷入无可挽回的境地，他质疑他自己怎么会让他的男孩做出这样的决定，他怎么会因为自己而伤害了达米安，“……你不该为我这么做，我……我不值得。”他绝望的恳求，希望哪怕一点点的奇迹。

达米安的笑容消失，他悲伤地看着他，伸手捧着他的脸，在他的脸上落下一个吻，轻如羽毛般挠在他干涸开裂的心脏。

“听着，格雷森，”达米安用着最严肃的态度，最温柔的语气，他温热的气息喷在迪克的脸上，“你绝对值得这个。”

“……我爱你超过一切，”达米安说着，蓝眼睛里泛起水光，“没人能取代你，即使父亲也不行。”他顿了一下，再度伤感地微笑，“我需要你，德雷克需要你，陶德需要你，甚至潘尼沃斯也需要你。你不能……你不能为了我而放弃他们。”

“——达米安。”迪克的声音就像是受困的野兽，“我只想要你回来，”他哭了，眼泪割裂着他们两个人的心，让达米安手忙脚乱的为他擦去眼泪，“can you do that for me?”

达米安抚弄着年长者的头发，沉默不语。

“maybe one day,”他庄严的宣誓，“but not now.”

迪克无法控制自己，只能牢牢地抱住达米安，渴望时间暂停在此刻，“……我简直想杀了我自己。”他苦涩地说，他曾失去这个男孩一次，他曾让他为他的死亡而心碎过，而……而如今，他再次失去了他，再次伤害了他——他所爱着的男孩。

达米安吓了一跳，他抓紧迪克的制服，拉开了他。

“不，不，”他睁大眼睛，惊慌一闪而过，“Beloved，你不能。”他带着恳求，“我，我只希望给你所值得的，我爱你。”

迪克的笑声在喉咙里破碎，干涩的割裂声音。“……而我却无法保护你。”

“你已经保护了我，”达米安温柔地说，“你爱我，你给了我感情，你给了我立足这个家庭的开始，尽管我不值得。”他再度亲吻迪克残留着泪痕的眼角，“你总是给我的这么多，而我却无法给你相等的回报。”

迪克想笑，但他只能哽咽，达米安不明白，他的男孩不明白——

——他给的远超过他所给的。

达米安这么年轻，如此年轻，而他却为了迪克轻易地交出了自己，他是否意识到这场交易会突破他父亲交给他的底线，他是否意识到这是不公平的交换，因为，因为他是如此年轻。

迪克不觉得他值得他的小鸟如此去做，因为，因为他总是爱别人不是吗？他从未想过别人的回报，他从未接受如此沉重的礼物，他从未希望过他的小鸟如此去做——

——“对不起，达米安，”他只能如此重复，“我爱你，我爱你，对不起，对不起，我爱你，对不起……”

“嘘，”达米安轻轻的发出嘘声，制止他的继续，“相信我，Beloved，你无需如此，以及，”他向后退，挣脱出迪克的怀抱，悲伤在他的脸上蔓延，但他还在微笑，面具握在他的手里。

迪克茫然的看着他，“我会回到你身边的，但——”达米安一直后退，退后到屋顶的边缘，他向后倒下，最后的话在风中飘散，脸上的微笑消失成面无表情。“——it is time to go.”

迪克冲过去，他双腿发软，但他跪在那里，什么也没看见。

“达米安……”他喃喃自语，在呼啸的风里听见心碎的声音。

END


	29. 沉睡魔咒

当杰森穿着便装站在庄园门口，等待开门进去的时候，他还没有意识到这件事的严重性。  
毕竟，他斜眼看了看身边的红头发小子，从鼻子里哼出了一声，“走吧，小鬼，老家伙在等着呢”。科林，令人震惊的小恶魔的朋友，局促不安的跟着他走进了这座经久不衰的大宅。他搞不懂为何老家伙会要他带上这小子，说真的，这不该是小恶魔的活吗？除非……杰森烦躁的捻了捻手指，怀念起了被阿尔弗雷德严令带入而被他丢在外面的香烟。  
老家伙要他们集合的地点是那个小恶魔的房间，对此杰森只能祈祷他们不是来给小恶魔临终送怀的，这种事可不会随着经历次数变多而显得不那么恶心。  
他推开门，看见房间里塞满了人。迪克和布鲁斯在达米安床边，卡西，芭芭拉和史蒂芬靠在另一面挂着剑的墙边，这让他有些惊讶，这看上去越来越像个送终悼念会的规模了。他摇了摇头甩掉了这个想法，布鲁斯坐在床边。他终于将目光移开，“你好，杰森，”他冲他们点点头，“欢迎你的到来，科林。”随后他环顾了他们一圈。“既然你们都来齐了，那么，我也就该说明找你们来干什么了。”他的声音僵硬而充满了不情不愿，杰森挑起了眉毛。  
他微微侧头，看见小恶魔，达米安规规矩矩地躺在床上，两手放在身侧，呼吸平稳，面容安静，双眼紧闭。这可真难得，他第一次看到他睡着的样子。他正琢磨着有多少人见过小恶魔这样，而布鲁斯的话在此时飘入了他的耳朵里。“……我希望你们每人轮流亲吻一次达米安。”  
“什么？！”第一次他们展现了所谓的家族性，几乎所有的人都是目瞪口呆，杰森用眼角瞥到迪克差点因为扭头看布鲁斯而把脖子扭了。科林一脸惊恐，仿佛他刚刚听到是不是布鲁斯而是恶魔的低语。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，他的眼睛都是血丝，“达米安中了一种魔法……”  
达米安已经熟睡了超过二十四小时了。他本该在第七个小时由他的生物钟叫醒，继续他的训练。阿尔弗雷德在第八个小时试图叫醒达米安，在花费了五分钟之后，老管家意识到不对。第九个小时，布鲁斯从公司会议中赶回来，冲到房间里，开始检查。第十个小时，检查报告证明达米安身体健康，激素水平正常，没有药物过量现象。  
第十二个小时，布鲁斯联络了到了扎塔娜，向这位美艳的女魔法师展示了他们昨晚破坏的那个本以为未完成的法阵。屏幕上的女魔法师睁大眼睛，试探性地问道，“蝙蝠侠，施法者是位女性吗？”布鲁斯点了点头，想起了那位跳楼消失的夜色之中的魔法师，黑袍在烈烈风中紧紧地裹在她的身上。要不是她逃脱了追捕，布鲁斯也不至于花费这额外的时间来探寻达米安的问题所在。  
“这是一个沉睡魔咒，简单但有效，”扎塔娜说，“如果不能解开魔法，受害者会一直沉睡到死，过去很多在睡梦中而死的人就是中了……。”  
“解除方法呢？”布鲁斯打断她。  
扎塔娜摇了摇头，“沉睡魔咒是模板魔法，不同的变动能导致不同的解除效果，一般通用的解除条件是——”她犹豫了一下，“——真爱之吻，就是……”他试图解释，但是语言死在了布鲁斯的眼神里。“当然，”她很快的补充道，“如果能给我更多的资料，我也许能在三天之内找到解除的办法。”  
“我知道了，资料之后给你。”布鲁斯不带情绪的关掉了视频。  
第二十七个小时，也就是现在，所有蝙蝠成员都收到了请求，聚集到了达米安的房间里，等着轮流吻醒达米安。  
“那绝对不可能是我！”杰森义正言辞的说，他抱臂站在一边。布鲁斯疑惑的眼神扫过他，杰森立即解释道，“我不是说我讨厌小恶魔什么的，可你也说了！真爱之吻！”杰森希望自己听上去不要像个吓坏了的娘们，可惜貌似失败了。  
“这倒是挺有趣的。”芭芭拉笑着说，女孩促狭的一笑，“放轻松，杰森，说不定小鬼暗暗爱慕着你呢。”  
在杰森恼羞成怒之前，布鲁斯先黑了脸。“够了，真爱不只局限于爱情。”他斩钉截铁的反驳，而杰森并没有感到安慰。  
“咳呃，”仿佛刚从事实中惊醒，迪克咳嗽了几声，表情古怪的说，“所以……我们必须要轮流亲达米安？”  
“必须。”布鲁斯恢复正常，但还是不高兴。“从我开始。”  
说实话，在看着布鲁斯弯腰吻在达米安的额头的过程中，杰森全身心的祈祷布鲁斯成功，要是小恶魔不醒，那就只有两个可能，一是他对老头子的感情还不够深，二是真爱的意思是爱情。而杰森用脚趾头想也知道后者的可能性远远高于前者。  
布鲁斯恼怒的从喉咙里发出吼声，阿尔弗雷德则亲切的提醒他，“我相信这个魔法不需要超过三十秒来判断真爱之吻的成立，布鲁斯少爷。”  
杰森在布鲁斯气势汹汹的转过来之前，明智的站在了后面。  
“女孩们先来！”他几乎是咆哮着对他们说的，杰森对正对着老家伙的科林有那么一点点的同情。他几乎都吓呆了。  
女孩们嬉闹着互相推举着谁先谁后，而杰森盯着脚尖，他已经悲剧性的预见到了未来，他从没看出来小恶魔有一丝可能性喜欢女孩们，更别提爱了。老家伙肯定知道这点，否则他怎么会叫杰森带上科林。  
杰森看到迪克紧张地在旁边吸气呼气，，认真地盯着女孩们轮流上去亲吻达米安，随着一个个的失败看上去就更紧张了，活像是面临着什么考验。杰森撇了撇嘴，虽然说小恶魔最亲近的人，除了布鲁斯，还有迪克。但是，他可不想把宝押在迪克身上，直觉意义的不想。  
“……”布鲁斯把目光投向他们的时候，感觉像是同时丢出了蝙蝠镖，“轮到你们了。”他霍霍磨牙。  
杰森可不管迪克为什么还在犹豫，他一分钟都忍不下去了。杰森拿出了大部分的勇气，顶着布鲁斯的视线，第一个跑到了小恶魔的床边，以极其悲壮的心情在小恶魔的额头上轻轻地吻了下去，他睁大眼睛，盯着小恶魔浓密的眼睫毛。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。达米安毫无动作。  
他仿佛听到不止一个人松了口气，包括他自己。他走到了旁边，女孩们嘻嘻哈哈的拍拍他的肩以示安慰。  
红头发的男孩几乎是他们最后的希望，达米安的朋友，一个同龄的男孩，他手足无措的红着脸，期期艾艾的说，“呃……韦恩先生，轮到……我了吗？”布鲁斯放缓了声音，“去吧，科林。”杰森再没有什么心理压力，科林差点同手同脚的走到达米安身边，脸红的就像他鲜艳的红发，他深呼吸，对准达米安的脸颊亲了下去。  
有那么几秒，杰森在思考如果科林成功了，他是该庆幸还是该立即逃跑。  
科林害羞的退后，露出了达米安的脸，他们失望，或者并不失望的叹气，达米安还是没醒。科林似乎为此感到抱歉的说，“看来不是我……”而布鲁斯心烦意乱的拍在了桌子上。  
“呃，那什么。”迪克活像是跑完步，脸色古怪，额头上还带着汗，结结巴巴的说，“我还，还没呢，布鲁斯。”  
他僵硬地微笑，而杰森完全搞不懂他为什么这么紧张，就算失败也没什么，布鲁斯也失败了，最多是多花几天等扎塔娜而已。  
布鲁斯抬起眉毛，他很惊讶，可能是以为迪克会是第一个上去的，却没想到现在还剩了他，他心灰意冷的，无视了迪克的紧张点了点头。迪克的呼吸骤然屏住，然后慢慢放缓，他点了点头，挺直了背。  
迪克在达米安的床边坐了下来。他用力的搓了搓手掌，抚了抚头发，做了几下深呼吸，看上去十分的正经严肃。他郑重地弯腰，忽然中途又停下来，把达米安被子往上盖了盖，再摸了摸达米安的额头，这才重新弯下了腰。在迪克亲吻之前，他忽然浮起了一个微笑，从杰森的角度看过去，那太……太柔软，太坚定，就像是义无反顾的投入，全心化作了一片云彩。迪克亲在了达米安的脸颊上，杰森描述不出来区别，但那和科林的不一样，和他们的都不一样。迪克非常慎重，非常紧张，他把所有的想法浓缩在这个亲吻里，将选择交给了魔法，天平的左右摇摆。  
几乎是一世纪的静默，达米安的眼睛在眼皮下动了起来，而他们所有人都倒抽了一口气。  
女孩们低声的交谈了起来，而布鲁斯咬住了牙齿，科林若有所思的点了点头，而杰森目瞪口呆的看着小恶魔张开了眼睛，朦胧的发问，“怎么了，格雷森？……你怎么在这？”他似乎没有看到别人，只在好奇出现的迪克。  
而迪克，他放松的靠上了椅背，轻松的笑了起来，“欢迎醒来，睡美人。”

END


	30. 真爱之吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆一天都没法在庄园待下去，都是因为他妈的魔法。

提姆疲惫不堪的从飞机上下来，捂着嘴打了一个大大的哈欠，眼泪花在眼眶里打转，头痛完全没有缓解的迹象。说真的，如果说有比宇宙航行还累人的就是跨洲航班上还带着一飞机的小孩，从他妈起飞吵到降落。他怨恨地看着那几对远去的年轻父母，浑然不觉他苍白的脸色和游魂一样的状态比飞机上的小孩还让人害怕，同座的人根本没敢跟他打招呼。  
希望韦恩庄园能让他好好休息一下。  
他怀着最卑微的希望推开了庄园的门，欣慰的发现庄园里安安静静的，大厅里小恶魔也不在，电视没开，迪克也没有过来咋咋呼呼的打秋风，布鲁斯好像出去了，整个庄园现在似乎就等着他回来睡觉。他僵硬地一扯嘴角，露出一个可怕的微笑，“卡拉卡拉”地拖着步子往楼上走。  
迟缓的走完楼梯，迟缓的右转，面对长长的走廊，这距离美梦又进了一步。  
他难得用一点点思维抱怨了一下他的房间在最里面，然后继续用僵尸一般的步子往前走，先走过迪克的房间，然后是杰森的，然后，然后是小恶魔的。  
……嗯，门怎么开着？  
提姆的神经被拨动了一下，他隐隐约约感到有些异样，小恶魔好像从来都不会开门来着吧，但是此时此刻他对床铺的渴望超过了对真相的渴望，他缓缓地半转过头，茫然地盯着达米安的房间，一边还慢慢的往自己的房间挪去。  
床上拱着……有人在睡觉吗？……是小恶魔吧。  
提姆干笑两声，终于有一天他看到小恶魔还在床上的样子了，正当他想要花费几KB的内存保存起来，以便提醒自己以后拿来嘲笑达米安的时候，他忽然看到了一个不能理解的东西，这使得他迟钝的脑子忽然当机了一下。  
蓝色的长长的在黑暗里会闪光的一团……花了几秒钟，提姆迟缓的盯着墙壁，想起了那应该是迪克的制服，那套蓝色夜翼制服，于是提姆满意的点了点头，哦，是迪克在和达米安睡觉。  
他一头扑进了暖烘烘的被窝里，柔软的床铺如云朵般把他包围，浑身吱嘎作响的骨头才满意的和内脏长长的叹了一口气，他闭着眼使劲扑腾了一下，好让自己甩掉鞋子，然后就动也不动的睡着了。  
……说起来，迪克怎么睡到达米安床上去了呢？  
这个问题刚一冒出来就被他无情扑灭，他只想好好睡一觉，世界毁灭也等他睡醒了再说。  
……  
世界要毁灭了！  
提姆惊恐地坐起来，他躺在床上整理睡觉前的内存的时候发现了这件事情，迪克睡到达米安的床上去了，还是在韦恩庄园！提姆迅速转头看了一眼闹钟，22:50，这个时间点布鲁斯早该回来了！他们都该开始准备夜巡了！糟了糟了！虽然说他依然假装自己不喜欢小恶魔，可那不代表他能假装成功表情欣喜的看着达米安和迪克被布鲁斯追杀，不，也许只有迪克，不，别想了，小恶魔绝对会先和布鲁斯杠起来的。  
提姆赶紧穿了拖鞋，希望在布鲁斯回来之前把那两个人叫起来，他“蹬蹬凳”地跑到了走廊，庆幸的发现布鲁斯还没有回来，他左顾右盼了一下，站在了达米安的门口，这下他看的更清楚了，迪克的制服就放在达米安的床头，他整个人侧躺着，双手抱着达米安，把他包在怀里，两个人都还窝在床上，提姆眉头一跳，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
“迪克，迪克！”他小声叫道。  
“提米？”迪克瞬间就睁开了眼睛，他从床上坐起来，，很好，背心，提姆在心里翻了翻白眼，而达米安安安静静的还在他怀里睡觉。“你回来了？”他语气轻松的问道。  
提姆点了点头，“还不起来吗，迪克？快要十一点了。”他急切的说，惊讶小恶魔怎么还没被吵醒。  
迪克惊讶的看了一眼表，“天，十一点了，确实该起了。”看到他总算是明白了过来伸手把达米安半扶半抱起来的时候，提姆长舒了一口气，他总算不用见证夜翼和蝙蝠侠反目成仇的局面了。  
直到他看到迪克是怎么叫醒达米安的为止。  
迪克如蜻蜓点水，用他微厚性感的嘴唇，他有点缺水了，上嘴唇有一部分的干裂吻在了小恶魔达米安的那总是吐出一些锋利的讽刺的薄唇上，他们的嘴唇压在一起，挤压变形，传递温度，交融气息，亲吻完成之后，迪克稍微后退了一点，只有一点儿，提姆发誓他的嘴唇离达米安的脸颊只有一厘米，迪克说，“Hey，my prince, get up.”  
下一秒，达米安睁开了眼睛，他似乎毫不在意迪克的所作所为，他挺直腰背，指挥着迪克把床边的衣服递了过来，还抱怨了一句，“下次不要放那么远。”迪克笑着耸了耸肩，然后他才看到了凝固在门口的提姆。他从床上下来，傲慢的抱着双臂，“德雷克，你怎么在这？”  
“你……迪克……”提姆这辈子说话都没有这么乱过，“这是怎么回事？”他扯着头发。  
迪克疑惑的看着他，“提姆，怎么了？”他温和的好大哥仿佛完全没有意识到发生了什么事一样，正在穿夜翼制服。“快下去蝙蝠洞吧，布鲁斯应该已经在里面等我们了。”他朝提姆笑了一笑，“我和达米安待会就到。”  
提姆哑口无言，他张了张嘴还是闭嘴转身走了，当他发神经好了，他就不该管这事。  
接下来的一切都很正常，准备情报，划分区域，然后出发。  
“今天还是照旧。”布鲁斯严肃的说，提姆简直不敢相信布鲁斯就装作看不见迪克就搂着达米安，“红罗宾负责东城，我负责西城和中心区域，下城区就由夜翼和罗宾负责。”  
达米安点了点头，“走了，夜翼。”他倒是很一本正经，毫不犹豫得和夜翼先出去了。  
提姆磨磨蹭蹭的留在后面，听着轰鸣的摩托声渐渐消失，直到布鲁斯挑眉看着他，“怎么了，提姆？”男人的声音低沉平稳。  
“呃……布鲁斯，达米安和迪克……他们是怎么回事？”提姆使劲盯着地面，专心研究上面的圆形痕迹，可能是由烟头烫的，也有可能是某个钉子砸的，“发生什么事了？”  
布鲁斯沉默了一下，这让提姆手心里的汗都出来了。  
“是魔法。”布鲁斯长长的叹了一口气，他烦恼的说，提姆茫然的看着他，可布鲁斯根本不想提，“魔法本身已经解除了，但是还有点后遗症，只有迪克才能解决。”不知道怎么回事，提姆觉得布鲁斯听上去有点……咬牙切齿。  
他明智的决定不再追问，在布鲁斯拉着他质问他关于达米安教育的问题之前先走为上。  
穿梭在哥谭的上空，提姆久违的感到轻松，倒不是说他不怀念在宇宙里和康纳他们的旅行，只是即使哥谭再乱再坏，这里都是他的家， 他首先热爱这里，然后成为了红罗宾，历经了几个小时的夜巡，随着城里渐渐安静，提姆知道这次的夜巡即将结束了，他不由自主的微笑，悠闲地准备回庄园，但他的笑容没有坚持多久。  
几乎是看到迪克背影的一瞬间，提姆就躲到了旁边大楼的阴影里，他现在有点怵迪克，特别是……他慢慢探出去瞄了一眼，达米安的黄斗篷清晰可见。  
他们两正坐在滴水兽的头上，达米安亲密的靠着迪克的肩膀，他们有点安静，旁边还放着——提姆眯起眼睛——汤姆小屋的墨西哥卷饼的包装盒，迪克一手揽着达米安，一边轻轻地哼着歌，提姆拒绝去想是哪首歌的调子，从提姆的角度看过去，达米安总是皱起的眉头完全松开，他平和的闭眼靠在迪克肩上休憩，略深肤色的脸颊上有一道浅浅的划痕，慢慢渗出一点点的血迹，他看上去和过去每一个夜巡完的夜晚一样乱七八糟，沾染尘土和硝烟的味道，但他看上去又不一样——  
——他看上去如此满足，如此宁静。  
提姆的心里一软，小恶魔也就只有在迪克身边会这样——然后他僵住了。  
迪克低头好像是看了看表，他半转过来，一手抱住达米安的后脑勺，再度轻轻地亲了亲达米安的额头，他的唇边带着微笑，提姆不熟悉的微笑，一贯的真诚，喜爱，热情，但还有别的，别的就像是……提姆形容不出来，迪克从来没用过这种眼神看过别人，非要说，迪克就像是小心翼翼的向达米安奉上一整个世界一样，他亲吻着达米安的额头，温柔的说，“damian, my sleeping beauty, it is time go home.”  
达米安睁开了眼睛，他抬头，让迪克的嘴唇从他的额头吻到他的鼻梁，吻到他的嘴唇，“……you are stupid, Grayson.”他抱怨道，迪克笑笑，忙着按照达米安的意愿亲吻他，他发出含糊同意的鼻音，“yeah, but you love me.”  
“>tt<”达米安不予置否，他揉了揉眼睛，再度精神奕奕了起来，“let’s go !”  
他们走了，只留下提姆一个人蹲在旁边大楼的阴影里两眼无神，心神失守，他感觉他自己好像还在做梦，要不这世界怎么这么不真实呢？他哆哆嗦嗦的掏出了手机，犹豫再三，还是先把电话打给了杰森。  
“……罩，夜翼和罗宾发生什么事了？”他觉得他的声音在他的头顶发飘。  
“操！你他妈不回来就算了，回来就问老子这破事？”杰森的声音伴随着水流声在那边生龙活虎，或者说过分活跃，“等等……你问这话，卧槽！他们还没搞完？”杰森大叫了起来。  
“杰森！别逼我！”提姆威胁他，他现在对真相的渴望有三张床那么大。  
“好好好！”杰森可能翻了个大白眼，“蝙蝠宝宝中了魔法，随时随地会陷入昏睡，只有真爱之吻才能唤醒他，喏，我们轮番试过了，迪基鸟成功了呗……啧啧啧，”他在那边感叹，“老家伙当时的脸色可他妈好看了，可惜老子只看了三天。”  
提姆“啪”的挂了电话，他用脚趾头想也知道杰森肯定是为了布鲁斯的脸色屈尊在庄园住，然后和他一样被迪克和达米安逼得走投无路。他呆呆的望了望庄园的方向，然后浑身一激灵，再度掏出手机。  
“……康纳，准备多一床被子，我先暂时到你那里睡觉。”不等对方反应，提姆连珠炮一样的说完，在得到对方茫然的“嗯，好，但……”他就心满意足的挂了电话。  
就让布鲁斯一个人憋屈去吧！他可没那么高尚！  
去他妈的魔法。

END


	31. 越界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使AU

迪克清楚他已时日无多。  
那些改变一一印证，越来越糟糕。  
前段时间大量掉落的羽毛，那股悄然改变，不再柔曼甜美，闻起来反而丑恶，弥漫火焰与硝烟的气味，不再透彻如晴日朗空，而是深沉老旧如锈蓝的瞳色，蔓延生长在皮肤上的黑色图腾，还有最明显的坏征兆——他不再热爱光明和洁白，那些曾经的喜悦和快乐如今就像是隔了一层玻璃一样冰冷朦胧，黑暗成为安宁平和的新去处。  
他患上了传染病。  
坐在昏暗的屋子里，他听见了门外隐隐约约的声音。奇怪于迪克的久不出现，提姆来到了这里，而强装镇定的达米安是如此跟提姆说的。门外提姆长久的沉默，迪克能想象出他狐疑的看着达米安，聪慧的弟弟并不会接受这个敷衍的解释，但他暂时还不会硬来。离去的脚步声印证了他的推测，提姆走了。为此，迪克松了一口气。  
“吱嘎——”  
过了一会，达米安推门进来了。从门缝里漏进的光线明亮而纯粹，流转在达米安蓬松纯白的羽翼之上，反射在这个昏暗沉闷的小屋里，反射在迪克的眼睛里。他不由自主的眯起了眼睛，内心涌起了一股厌恶。  
对光明的厌恶，对白色的厌恶，对他自己的厌恶。  
“格雷森，我让他们走了。”刚进房屋的达米安没有看清迪克的表情，他关上门，转了过来。“我去父亲那里拿了新的圣水，你喝下去就能抑制一段时间的变化了。”他小心翼翼的将手上的瓶子放在了桌子上。  
而迪克沉默不语。  
达米安叹了口气，“格雷森，再这样消极反抗下去，你不可能治好的。”他隐隐地警告，“别忘了陶德，你不会选择和他一样糟糕的下场吧？”他的声音在遇到那个词的时候，蓦地轻柔低声，就像是提到了一个禁忌。  
“我知道。”迪克终于有所反应，他发出了嘶哑而扭曲的声音，“我知道。”  
他当然知道，从这些变化发生在他身上的第一天起，他就知道他的下场会是什么样的。曾属于上帝，却又背叛上帝，犯下罪孽的造物，还能有什么下场？染上了污浊的颜色，落到罪恶痛苦的地下，成为那些以诱惑人类的恶魔的同类。  
但他并没有办法。  
达米安走向他，任由迪克将他搂进怀里。他低头梳弄着达米安的羽毛，情不自禁的亲吻着他的额头。而达米安调整了姿势，将双手从迪克的手臂下穿出，轻轻地抚摸着迪克羽翼上新生的绒毛和细小的羽毛。迪克的吻往下，落在脸颊和嘴角，他漫不经心的想，如果达米安睁开眼，他会发现那些羽毛，它们漆黑如同黑夜。  
迪克舒适的叹息，微微颤抖，敏感的神经传递着抚摸的触感，一级级放大。细微的酥麻一波波侵袭他的大脑。盘踞在内心的黑暗似乎也因此复苏，舒展开来，侵占他的四肢。  
这原本稀松平常的场景在此时，包裹在黑暗之中，沉浸在不可见的欲望之中，让迪克为之兴奋，就像是踩在悬崖上的钢丝上，危险，刺激，兴奋，而极具有诱惑力。  
抓住他，包围他，得到他。  
黑暗窃窃私语。  
“答应我，格雷森……”达米安的声音微微颤抖，他低声的请求让迪克感到隐秘的疼痛，“答应我，别丢下我，格雷森。”他抚摸羽毛的手停了下来，转而揪住迪克的衣服，他紧紧地靠在迪克的怀里，仿佛像是回到了过去，他还是那个没有安全感的，渴望爱与承认的达米安。  
“……你知道我一直爱你。”迪克回答他，“我如此爱你，达米安。”  
“我不会放手。”  
直到他坠落到地面，到地狱也不会停止。  
但他说了谎。  
在杰森的事发生之后，他曾疑惑不解，前去寻求主的解释。现在想来，倒有了一种可笑的嘲讽，当时所问，当时所想，是否也埋下了今日的隐患，今时的后果？他不得而知。  
“全能的父啊，为何会有这样的事发生？”他困惑于杰森的堕落，并不解为何只是杀戮罪犯就能导致如此严重的后果。天使的职责是保护人类，而为此，他们能杀戮恶魔，却为何不能杀戮那些残害手足的堕落的人类？为何杰森要为此付出代价，堕下天堂，被放逐到地狱？  
“因为不满。”主回答道。  
“那么满足他不就可以了吗？”迪克追问，但主没再回答他。  
那个答案，他如今终于知道了。  
因为他永不会满足。  
他的胸口闷闷的钝痛，渴望如同大海的浪潮时时拍打在内心渐渐被腐蚀的墙上。他想要达米安的拥抱，他想要达米安的亲吻，他想要达米安的羽翼，他想要他的一切……那些往日的亲吻和抚摸，感觉逐渐变质，蔓延的黑暗吞噬他的情感，平静和安宁被打破，涌动的欲望让他四肢疼痛，空虚的内心在渴望着填满。  
他不知道这些是从什么时候开始改变的。也许是那次战场上达米安得意的微笑，“没有我，你可怎么办？”逆着光，达米安向他伸出手。也许是那次受伤的安慰，“别担心，我受过更重的伤，让我们打爆这家伙”。也许是因为……也许只是因为是达米安。  
他犯下贪婪与嫉妒的罪，无可赦免，无可挽回。  
每一分每一秒，他拥抱着达米安，亲吻着达米安，想念着达米安。他的罪孽越是深重，他的堕落就会越彻底，达米安于他就像是饮鸠止渴，只会离死亡越来越近。  
而天堂与地狱之远，注定他不得不放手。  
因为渴望而堕落，因堕落而无法得到。  
迪克闭上眼睛，不去想流沙一样越握紧越失去的时间。他低头，想要再度亲吻达米安的唇角，无视黑暗蠢蠢欲动，劝说他的手潜入不为人知的地方。而下一秒，达米安却侧过脸，让那个吻落在了柔软的嘴唇上。  
“……达米安？”迪克贴在达米安嘴唇上，感觉到少年略微急促的呼吸，他开口问道。温热的气息喷洒达米安的皮肤上，说话的颤动传到达米安的嘴唇上，撩动着那一根隐隐约约的神经。  
“我在这里，格雷森，听着，我在这里。”达米安咬牙切齿地，绝望地说，他像是发泄愤怒，发泄悲伤一样咬上了迪克的嘴唇，鲜血从伤口留下，铁锈的气息弥漫。  
“格雷森……”他终于停了下来，声音不复过往的傲慢，柔软而恳求。  
这对他也是一场足够漫长的折磨，但还没有结束。  
迪克任由鲜血滴落在胸口，没有回答。黑暗滋生，在耳边嘲笑他的懦弱与不作为，但他只是张开翅膀，将达米安一并笼罩了进去。翅膀合拢，掩盖最后一丝灯火的光线，形成一个只有他们两个的黑暗而平静的小世界。这是他的惯常把戏，被达米安称作格雷森的小屋，在他们需要安慰的时候出现。  
“睡吧，达米安。”他搂紧男孩，用以往的轻松的语气说，“睡吧，我的男孩。”他轻轻哼起不知名的小调，让时光在此刻回溯到一切都还没发生之前，他安抚着达米安入睡的时候。达米安在歌声与话语中渐渐放松，他疲倦的合上担忧的眼睛，手还抓着迪克的衣服。他挣扎着多看了迪克几眼，确保他仍在他身边，才彻底放弃坚持，落入了无忧的睡眠。  
“……我的达米安。”  
他将鲜血和苦涩，痛苦和平静一同吞咽，尖利的刀锋划过口腔食道，他连着那些一起吞下到内心的空洞里。那架摇摆不定的天平在那一个吻中尘埃落定。

 

理查德·格雷森失踪了。

END


	32. 坠落人间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越界后续

提姆站在那栋屋子前犹豫不决，他摸着门牌上深刻的“Big D&Little D”深吸了一口气，走进了屋子里。他已有多日未曾进过这间屋子，从迪克生病开始，从迪克失踪开始。所有触目可及的都刺伤他的心灵，提姆抿起嘴，第无数次质问自己该不该如此做，但这一切的思考都在他看见达米安的时候终止。

达米安侧躺在床上。提姆看到年轻的天使依然面色苍白，他身后的翅膀亦耷拉着萎靡不振。笼罩的圣光黯淡灰暗，象征着他虚弱的状态，只有胸口微弱的起伏潜藏生命的迹象。

提姆松了一口气，他知道不久后达米安就会好起来的。

……然后投入到下一场战斗之中，循环往复。

“说话，德雷克。”达米安不耐烦的声音响起，他转过脸正对着提姆，失血过多的苍白并没能减少他一丝一毫的傲慢，“不说就滚出去。”

“达米安，”提姆开口，所有的决定在看见达米安无意识紧抓在手里的那根羽毛而尘埃落定，“你必须停止这样的行为。”

达米安懒洋洋的抬起头，他嗤笑一声，“你没有事情好做了吗，泰坦那群小天使呢？”

“他们很好，”提姆走近一步，达米安眼下的乌青一览无遗，他把自己搞得一团糟，这一认知让提姆心痛，“但你不好，达米安，你该放弃了。”话开了头，后面自然就好说的多了，“你不能永无止境的愤怒下去，将情绪发泄在恶魔身上。这次你被四十只恶魔围攻只是重伤，下一次呢？还是在那之前，你就毁灭了自己？”

达米安愤怒的瞪大眼睛，他卷起刻薄的弧度，“怎么？你要来教训我是吗？别担心，德雷克，我现在也能把你的手臂折断，让你看看我要比你好的多。”

提姆摇了摇头，“我是说你该放弃为了迪克的事情折磨自己。”

 

气氛蓦地沉默下来，那个名字就像一根针，挑破所有暗藏的伤口。提姆琢磨着达米安的表情，几乎听见血流不止的声音。达米安僵住，他眯起眼睛扫视着提姆，随后变的空白，“我没有。”他生硬的否认。

“迪克已经消失了，达米安。”提姆说，“任何的方法都没能找到他。”他委婉的没有说出那个词，可达米安足够领略到这一点了。

“要是迪克在，他也不会放任你如此莽撞地参与战斗。”提姆丢下了这句话，他环顾这间屋子，仍能想象达米安与迪克的相处。他也怀念迪克，那位温柔而稳重的兄长，所以他理解达米安，放任达米安将无处安放的悲伤和愤怒宣泄在战斗里，但情况越来越糟。

达米安的动作失衡，盲目而自大的相信自己能处理所有的情况，深入险境去搏杀，仿佛享受命悬一线的刺激。

“我已经向布鲁斯申请将你暂时调出战斗小队了，相信布鲁斯很快就会批下来的。”提姆回过头说，所有人都被这次吓到了。当他们赶到那里，达米安几乎是奄奄一息的躺在那里，被数量众多的恶魔尸体包围，鲜红染遍了一切。他的一只翅膀被折断，古怪的扭曲着，骨头从断口可怕的支棱出来，鲜血从他身下淌出形成血泊，手臂上，肩膀上都有血肉被撕咬的痕迹。他没有死就已经是最大的惊喜了。

“……啧，”达米安不满的说，他瞪着提姆，“就算父亲把我调出去，那还有别的战斗小队。”但他们心知肚明这没有用，布鲁斯足够神通广大到让达米安加入不了任何一个小队，下不去天堂一步。

达米安烦躁的搓揉着手中的羽毛，他冷笑一声，“那我就自己下去，你们拦不住我的。”他向来言出必行，这一点既是好事也是坏事，“德雷克，你根本就知道我的目的是什么，搬出这样的话又有什么意义？”

“你发现了在格雷森身上发生了什么，你没有说，你知道我在做什么，你没有拦我，事到如今，你来阻止我？你看到了这一次的结果，你要在最后一步拦住我吗？”达米安彻底撕下来交谈的虚伪面纱，他忍不下去了。

提姆直视着达米安，某些激烈的情绪厮杀在空气之中，男孩绿色的眼睛锐利而年轻，温暖而疲惫。

他知道真相。

迪克堕落了，而达米安正以身犯险的去寻找他。

更糟的是，他成功了一半。

 

迪克出现了。

 

提姆并不知道具体发生了什么，可是恶魔的尸体告诉了他。当场超过半数的恶魔不是被达米安杀死的，而是被一个更加强大的恶魔所杀。那个恶魔付出了代价，以极其快的速度杀死了当场剩下的恶魔，独独留下了濒死的达米安。其他天使将之视为恶魔之间的内斗，可提姆知道不是，他本希望保守这个秘密，但显然，达米安也知道了。

“你……你看到他了？”提姆惊讶地说，他的心骤然提起来，他不由的疑问，“你怎么确认是他？”

达米安瞥了他一眼，神情复杂，“我当然知道是他。”他确凿无疑的说，劳累和欣喜在眼底翻滚，“我不断的回忆那些特征，背都背下来那些黑色的图腾长得什么样子了。那是他。”在这最后的三个字里，他的声音柔软而深情，怨恨而深爱。“人形，黑色头发，蓝眼睛，力量强大，还有……”还有那个一如既往的轻柔怀抱。

达米安抬眼看着提姆，他平静的说，“他既然敢出现在我面前，我就不会放弃。”

提姆捂住了额头，这下麻烦大了。

“达米安，你不可能指望着迪克每次都能及时来救你，你会死的。”提姆徒劳的试图挽回。

“别傻了，”达米安丢开了那根羽毛，看它飘飘扬扬地落下，“我有我的办法。”

提姆悚然，他忽然意识到达米安的打算，眼睛急速地扫过屋子，那些缺少的东西，那些从他一进屋的时候就拨动他神经的痕迹。“你——达米安，你疯了？”

达米安冷静的回答，“反正都是死在恶魔手里，在哪里又有什么所谓？”他露出一丝微笑，“生或死，成功或失败，你要下注吗？”他抓住下落的羽毛。

“……我无论如何也拦不住你吗？”提姆无需回答，他捏紧手指。“即使你成功，炼狱的环境也会致你死亡。”

达米安哼了一声，“我还没有那么白痴，德雷克。”他的话让提姆想起了前些日子里他所借得书籍，那些书名在他脑海里翻滚，化作赫然的白纸黑字。

“人间。”他说。

“算你聪明。”达米安不咸不淡的说，他的羽翼抖动，那些折损的骨头已经愈合复位。“你会告诉父亲吗？”

提姆沉默，他已经感到他进入这里是一个错误的决定，过多的真相积压在手中，选择摆在他两边，筹码不相上下，衡量爱或生，权比白与黑。

“祝你好运，达米安。”提姆最终说道。

 

天使的生命永久漫长，他们死亡的唯一方式除了与恶魔战斗，只有堕落而失去资格。

 

对达米安而言，无论提姆做出什么选择，他都会不可避免的走上这两条道路之一。

那么，生或死，成功或失败，他做何选择已不言而喻。

他只能相信达米安，相信那个千钧一发还是出现救下了达米安的迪克。

达米安没有回答，然后提姆也不再等待，径直离开了那里。这场谈话已经走到了尾声，所有的底牌都被摊开，他们都做出了最好的选择。

剩下的，唯有交予上天裁决。

 

 

达米安韦恩坠落。

 

End


	33. 最佳拍档

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆序罗宾，年龄操作，达米安在布鲁斯死后担当了三年多的蝙蝠侠，迪克是他的罗宾。  
> 迪克15，达米安23。顺便一提，提姆是红头罩，20岁，曾死亡两年。杰森是红罗宾，17岁，现在在少年泰坦。  
> 警告：DickDami 迪克有点黑

达米安知道这天必定会来临。

 

他走过走廊，看见旁边陈列柜上的玻璃反射出他身上的制服，那身黑漆漆的曾让他觉得沉重的无法呼吸的制服。按理来说，他本应感到轻松，他从不想就这样披上这身制服，所以当脱下它的时候来临，他本应为此感到开心，但他的内心深处却传来隐约的疼痛。

 

“达米安，过来。”

 

布鲁斯坐在椅子上，罗宾抿着嘴站在一旁。

 

“晚上好，父亲，格雷森。”他颔首简单地打过招呼，某种隐秘的疼痛翻滚起来。

 

“……”迪克没有说话，甚至他绷着脸，盯着脚下的地板，看也没看达米安一眼。

 

“达米安，在我失踪的这段时间里，你做得很好。”布鲁斯的话被达米安打断了，他看着布鲁斯，“这也有格雷森的功劳。”布鲁斯跟随他的视线看了看一旁的罗宾，而罗宾不可置信地抬起头，惊喜的看着达米安，直到他可能意识到这和他原本想营造地情绪不一样才重新撅起嘴。“好吧，你们做的不错，”布鲁斯补充，“不过……我想是时候让蝙蝠侠回归了。”

 

“……”达米安不得不深呼吸了几下，他本有准备，他甚至早在杰森言之凿凿地宣称布鲁斯还没死的时候就该有预料，但他依然感到某种撕裂的痛苦。  
他看向低着头却从眼角含着莫名的期待看着他的罗宾。“是的，我知道了，父亲。”他最终说道。

 

迪克的眼神变的失望而哀伤，他绷紧肩膀就像每个噩梦的夜晚里坚硬的弧度。

 

他在渴望达米安为他们而坚持，为活力双雄而抗争。

 

但不可能，不应该。

 

他应该跟随真正的蝙蝠侠，而非他。在最开始，他也曾直言不讳，说他只想要真正的蝙蝠侠。 达米安自认自己做得不好，他没有像一个蝙蝠侠对待罗宾一样对待迪克，他只是尽可能地去做到。

 

“很好，去休息吧。”布鲁斯说。

 

达米安转过身，步伐仿佛深陷在泥沼里，必须以千钧之力去移动。他走过拐角，走到平时休息的地方，伸手开始脱下制服。深色的手套被剥离，他的内心充满不情愿的尖叫，让他更加烦躁。

 

“你说过我们是最好的！”迪克的声音从背后响起，他终于还是跟了出来。  
达米安背对着他，“是的，可他才是蝙蝠侠。”他尽量心平气和地说，但心里一直在尖叫斥责他自己说谎。

 

“可是……可是我只想和你搭档。”迪克失落地说，他用脚尖摩擦着地板，气呼呼地开口，“他是蝙蝠侠，可我是你的罗宾，不是他的。”

 

“……”达米安叹了一口气，他转过来，面对着年轻的罗宾，他的眼睛红红的却固执的看着他，“格雷森，所有的罗宾都是和他合作的，他会是一个好老师的，他能教你我教不了的东西。”以及给你每一个罗宾渴望并为之奋斗的东西，达米安相信迪克能做到，他是如此好一个罗宾。

 

迪克抿嘴，他追问，“那你呢？”他的手指交缠摩擦，暴露年轻男孩紧张的内心。

 

达米安脱掉上衣，忽略内心对本该的回答抽痛，没意识到罗宾慌乱的眼神，“哼，还能怎么样？回去当夜翼。”他停了一下，意识到迪克追问的意义，“我们没有结束，格雷森，我们只是……只是不是蝙蝠侠和罗宾好吗？我会过来看你的。”达米安皱着眉，别扭的说，就像噩梦的夜晚里无奈却认真的安慰迪克一样。

 

“你是说你会想我，是吗？”迪克咧嘴一笑，他走过来仰视着达米安，“我会试着和布鲁斯相处的，但就像你说的——”

 

“——我们是最棒的。”达米安附和着迪克一同说道。

 

“别担心，”达米安换下裤子，“父亲比我好相处得多。”

 

迪克突兀的红了脸，他使劲摇了摇头，“我觉得你很好，big D。”他半低下头，支支吾吾的说，“所以，你应该不会很快就走吧？”

 

达米安沉默了一会，他可以就这样走掉，但……“不，没那么快。”他说。

 

“太好了！最近新出了一款游戏，你能陪我吗？”迪克期待的说，他的手在背后握成拳头。达米安并没有想起来最近新出了什么游戏，但他依旧点头，并在迪克冲上来的拥抱里翻白眼。

 

他还期待着多和迪克花一些时光，来纪念他们永别的蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

 

“……放手，格雷森，够了，快滚回去睡觉。”几分钟后达米安忍无可忍，并冷酷的无视迪克的狗狗眼，“不，我绝不会再让你上床，该死，你的睡姿就是地狱。”

 

然而最后他还是妥协了，咒骂着迪克该死的别再傻兮兮的笑了。

 

几个月后，达米安正走在回家的路上，他的内心依然为分别而痛苦，他也曾听说迪克和布鲁斯磨合的不好，但他没去问，他怕他会忍不住和布鲁斯吵架，他会忍不住指责他做的不够好。

 

达米安停在门口，他对门口的湿脚印眯起眼睛。

 

“谁在里面？”他谨慎的推开门试探性的问道，“谁？”屋子里黑暗而宁静，他慢慢的走进去。

 

然后，他在沙发上看见一个蜷缩起来的罗宾，湿答答的制服还贴在对方身上。他有些怒气的推醒了迪克，丢给他一条毛巾和一套旧睡衣。“滚去洗澡，别在我这里感冒。”

 

迪克刚醒来的忐忑化作喜悦，他拿着毛巾和睡衣高高兴兴地去洗澡了，而达米安瞥了一眼响起来的电话“来自布鲁斯”上面写着，他按掉了电话。  
迪克擦着头发出来了，当他看到达米安面无表情地坐在沙发上时，面色一下苍白了起来。达米安抬头示意对面的沙发，他依言坐在了对面，手指抓着袖子。

 

“你跟父亲怎么了？”达米安开口问到，“布鲁斯没通知我你要过来，而且还是这么糟糕地天气。”

 

迪克抬头直视着达米安，“我不想和他搭档了，我想和你一起。”

 

达米安看起来没有生气，迪克像是因此受到了鼓舞，“我受不了他，他总是说，迪克，你还要努力，迪克，你还做的不够。可是他从来不说我哪里做得不好，我一直一直训练自己，可他永远不满意我。我不想做他的罗宾了！”迪克咬着牙，期待的看着达米安，“BIg D，我很想你，很想念我们的搭档。”他说。

 

“……”达米安沉默，“格雷森，你真的确定吗？”他不敢相信迪克选择他放弃了布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯不够好，但他不相信他能越过父亲。

 

“当然！”迪克激动的说道，他的蓝眼睛因此闪闪发亮，“我想这个想了好久了，就算我们不做蝙蝠侠和罗宾，我们也能做夜翼和乌鸦。只要我们是最棒的拍档就好啦！”

 

达米安审视的看着他，他还在纠结，最后他慢吞吞的开口“……不，”他的话让迪克心头一紧，他结结巴巴地说，“达……达米安？”

 

男人抬头看他，他平静地说，“不，不要乌鸦，太难听了。”迪克目瞪口呆，而达米安笑了起来。“我没说我要拒绝，傻小子。”

 

迪克吞了吞喉咙，想知道是否有人意识到达米安是如此的有魅力，而他是如何能保持长久的单身是对他而言是一个谜团。

 

达米安推过去一杯牛奶，用回指挥而傲慢的语气，“好了，名称明天再谈，现在是小鬼上床睡觉时间了。”迪克立马睁大了眼睛，期待的看着达米安，后者抽抽嘴角，挫败地说道，“行行行，你个小混蛋格雷森。”他嘟囔了一句“该死的我就知道最开始放你上床就是个错误。”迪克捧着杯子假装听不到。

 

当达米安从浴室出来，他看见迪克躺在床上，规规矩矩的把手放在两旁就像一个乖小孩。达米安心知这只是假象，等到早上起来，这个小鬼就能用尽他的柔韧性缠绕在达米安身上，他的警觉性已经放弃了和这个小鬼斗争，最开始他就不该心软让做噩梦的小鬼进门。

 

他拉起被子躺在了旁边，离得不近也不远，一个拳头的距离。达米安闭上了眼睛。他本以为会很难入睡，因为他做了一个糟糕的决定，他留下了格雷森。布鲁斯会为此跟他吵架，还有一大堆书面上的文件要解决，迪克的新装备和新制服，达米安已充分领略了迪克的浮夸风格而他暂时还不想败坏夜翼的名声。所以他本以为他会睡不着。

 

然而他很快地入睡，就像是他享受着这一切，混乱的背后是美好的希望。  
最佳拍档回归，他在心里默念。

 

迪克悄悄睁开眼睛，他还没有入睡，欣喜的情绪塞满胸腔，心脏还在砰砰的跳动，头脑反复播放着认知，他真的成功了，他不去想蝙蝠侠可能对此的反应，单纯的相信达米安的话，他说可以，那么就可以。

 

迪克转过头看着达米安。从他的角度看过去，男人平时紧皱的眉头松开，因为混血的缘故，达米安的睫毛长而浓密，鼻子挺俏，嘴唇微厚而性感。迪克眨眨眼睛，狂喜冲昏了他的头脑转化成某种长久以来的朦胧感觉的冲动，他捏紧拳头，手汗渗出，心跳震耳欲聋。迪克慢慢的挪动，他靠上达米安的身体，紧张的感觉到男人在那一瞬间绷紧而后松懈下来。他继续移动，撑起手臂将上半身抬高，屏住呼吸，脚趾蜷起在逐渐靠近的脸庞，他一触即收，心脏却轰然在胸膛爆裂，血流从头到脚冲刷，柔软的触感在大脑里不断回放。  
苦恼的青少年蜷缩在达米安身边，觉得今天绝对是睡不着了。

 

迪克清楚达米安还没有意识到他的隐秘，否则他只会被无措的男人直接简单粗暴的隔开，以此来治疗他以为的“青春期混乱”。所以他还有机会。他能够做到，他知道达米安容忍他到一种不可思议的限度。他清楚他已经踏入了许多人都不曾踏入到的达米安的内心，他必须步步小心，但他依然需要前进。

 

他需要，也渴望了解达米安的全部，作为交换，他会非常乐意交出自己的全部。

 

首先是，最佳拍档。

 

迪克露出微笑，一个真心实意的微笑。

 

End


	34. 理查德的三次告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 延续《最佳拍档》逆序设定
> 
> 迪克罗宾，提姆红头罩，杰森红罗宾，达米安夜翼
> 
> 迪克已经和达米安组队。

第一次

“哎……”迪克愁眉苦脸的盘腿坐在天台边上，任由风将披风吹的猎猎作响。

“你在这里做什么？”突如其来的声音把年轻的男孩吓了一跳，他扭过头去，看见红头罩提着一个长布袋皱着眉头看着他。迪克跳起来，尴尬地拍了拍并不存在的灰尘，低头回答道，“没什么，只是在想事情。”红头罩并没有继续追问，而是掏出了一个望远镜观察着周围。迪克坐立不安的抓着手，悄悄地看着提姆。

他和红头罩本人算不上熟悉，尽管他对他的故事已经非常熟悉。

提姆•德雷克，曾经死去的罗宾，再度归来的幽灵。迪克没能有机会看见当年的提姆，只能从各式各样的报纸和别人口中知道。他知道他是在达米安之后的第二任罗宾，知道他被小丑报复杀死，知道他在几年前奇迹归来。他也知道提姆成为了红头罩，彻底抛弃了不杀原则。

“想聊聊吗？”出乎意料的，提姆先开口了。迪克震惊的看着提姆从长布袋里掏出了一柄组装好的巴雷特，又一枚枚的摆好黄铜色的子弹，对问话有些迟疑。提姆抚摸过长枪的每一个缝隙确认没有差错，不厌其烦的再问了一遍，“你今天没有和夜翼一起，发生什么事了？”

“哦，呃，没什么事，”迪克下意识地说，随后停顿了一下，“……我就是心烦。”

提姆不可置否的嗯了一声，打开了测量仪看风速和风向。

迪克干脆重新坐了下来，罗宾的飞镖在他的手指里转来转去，终于干巴巴的发问，“……你觉得达米安怎么样？”

后者平静的回答，“强大，固执，和B很像，”他思索了一下，瞥了一眼迪克，“最近有些出乎意料。”迪克知道他在拿达米安和他重新组队这件事来打趣他，这让他有点受宠若惊。

“……”迪克犹豫再三，豁出去地坦白道，“我喜欢他。”

沉默。

提姆支起枪，对迪克挑起眉毛，“然后呢？”

“你不惊讶吗？”迪克看起来反而更惊讶，他的样子看起来有点好笑，所以提姆笑了。

“并不，”提姆趴在地上，调整枪口，“我还以为你们早就心意相通了，毕竟你们同居了。”

迪克叹了一口气，“如果真的是那样就好了，”他小声的说，“达米安根本把我当小孩子。”

“我猜错了？”提姆颇为惊讶，他认真地看了看迪克，目光在他那些新添在制服上的装置转了一圈。那些特别花费了心思的装备兼具攻击性和防守，又使用了新材料，最大限度的减轻了重量，尽管还是曾让迪克有好一阵子肌肉酸痛。“别这么妄自菲薄，罗宾。”

“什么？⋯⋯”

他的话被通讯器打断了，达米安不耐烦的声音从里面传出来。

“罗宾！你在哪里！立刻给我滚到格林大道37号来！”迪克这次真的吓得跳起来，他急匆匆的甩下了再见，粗略的判断了方向之后就跑掉了。提姆耸了耸肩，将视线转回到了瞄准镜里。

视镜里他的目标正走出来。

 

达米安正在等他，身后的大宅还在失火，浓烟滚滚，火光映在他脸上明亮而鲜活。

“罗宾，”他未等迪克走近便点了点头，转身匆匆投入了火场。

迪克看着他的背影握紧了拳头。

在回去的路上，车内非常沉默。达米安在路上几次侧目看了看迪克。

达米安黑色的制服上落满了灰烬，有些甚至粘在了皮肤上，但他仍然放慢了车速。在漫不经心的打圈转过一个弯道时，达米安目视前方，“说吧，你怎么了？”

坐在副驾驶的迪克紧张的盯着达米安放在方向盘上的手，不敢将目光移向他。“达米安⋯⋯我⋯⋯”他咬紧了牙齿，“我喜欢你！”手汗黏黏糊糊在手指里令人难受。

达米安错愕了起来，回正方向盘，“嗯？”他用鼻音发出疑问，而迪克知道达米安并没有理解到正确的意思，“没什么。”他垂头丧气的说。

他没有再说话，并庆幸于达米安也没有继续追问而是踩下油门提起了速度。

 

第二次

纷纷扬扬飘落的雪花落在地上，遮盖住褐色的泥土，在触目可及的任何落处堆积成厚厚的雪层。迪克搓了搓手，哈出一口白气，百无聊赖的挥散了它们。

他蹲在屋顶上，无所事事的左右观望，企图找到一两起犯罪。可他目光所及，就连流浪猫都没有几只，不，如果找到了流浪猫都不错，他还能捡回去给达米安。

细碎的雪粒落在脸上，融化成微小的水珠，冰冰凉凉的。自从达米安和他共同修改了制服之后，即使在冬天迪克都不用再担心冻疮或是冻得失去感觉。换上了新的制服，跟随着夜翼一起打击犯罪已经过去了三年，但他怀疑最近这份搭档是不是要走到尽头了？

他已经很久没有和达米安一起夜巡了。

自从……

积雪被踩过的嘎吱嘎吱的声音传过来，并且越来越近。迪克下意识地跳开，握紧了棍子才回头。

是杰森。

他抱着一个满满当当的纸袋，右手拿着一杯咖啡，一身的普通衣服，看起来像是刚刚采购回来。他们彼此都对双方的装扮感到诧异。

“……他让你这天气出来巡逻？”杰森的靴子踩在新积雪上走过来，那杯咖啡被递了过来，“给你。”

迪克摇了摇头，拒绝了那杯看起来极具诱惑力的热饮。

他低落地说，“只有这种天气他才愿意让我出来吧……”

也许是杰森一贯掩藏在火爆脾气下的细腻，又或许是迪克自己想说，他不管不顾的倒了出来，“我已经恢复训练了，也证明我的能力没有受到影响！可是他就是不肯带我去巡逻，他……他宁愿去找蝙蝠女。”迪克踢了一脚雪堆，愤愤不平又难掩伤心，“……他是不是讨厌我？”

在他蓝色的眼睛里，疯狂的绿色在熠熠闪光。

“我只想和以前一样。”他撒谎。

但一切都不一样了。

从拉萨路池复生归来至今，已经三个月了。最初的愤怒和迷茫都已经消失了，尽管深夜偶尔他仍然会为袭来的噩梦而惶恐不安，但他已经被布鲁斯宣布能够回归义警身份了。

但达米安不同意，他甚至听说达米安和布鲁斯为此吵了一架。

迪克搞不懂。

他以为达米安没有听到那句，所以达米安无微不至的照顾失去理智的自己，但他却在他恢复之后避开他。神奇的池水将他从死亡之中拉回来，也在同时将愤怒和黑暗加诸于他，达米安的行为让他伤心，也让他觉得这一切都要完蛋了。

“怎么可能。”杰森哭笑不得，他换了一只手抱住袋子，强硬地把咖啡塞进了迪克怀里。他拍了拍迪克的肩膀，认真的说，“我们都知道夜翼对这件事有多么愧疚，即使你复活之后也没能减轻一丝一毫。所以，他可能有点过度保护了，我猜。”

“可他为什么要避开我？”迪克质问，咖啡在手中渐渐失去温度。“是不是因为……我跟他告白了。”他艰难地补充道，“就在死前。”

他记得当时的感觉，冰冷而黑暗，孤寂而恐慌，鲜血从嘴里源源不断的涌出，他看见达米安的眼睛里全是恐慌。凶手异教徒被愤怒的达米安斩下了头颅躺在不远处，硝烟和轰炸声都离迪克远去，只有面前的达米安还存在。即将死亡的恐慌抓紧了心脏，他抬手阻止了达米安按住胸口的动作，不顾一切倾泻秘密的渴望占据了全部。

“……我喜欢你……”他说，甚至看不清达米安的表情，也听不到回答。

他只想在最后坦白，让未来都他妈见鬼去吧。

然后他复活了。

结果一切一团糟。

杰森睁大了眼睛，嘴巴微张，“哦……呃……”他绞尽脑汁的试图给达米安一个解释，最后他清了清嗓子，“达米安……恩，他有点……迟钝。”这个词让杰森不是很满意，“他一般不浪费时间，你知道吗？”

迪克傻傻的看着杰森，后者抹了一把脸。

“他会直接拒绝你。”杰森说，一脸往事不堪回首。

迪克的眼睛重新亮了起来，而当杰森决定继续说些什么的时候，一个影子忽然落到了他们之中。

是达米安。

杰森紧紧地闭上了嘴，他扭头就走，“我先回去了。”

达米安简单地和杰森说了声告别然后转头对迪克说，“理查德，巡逻结束了，我们该回去了。”

 

迪克和达米安一起走在去往蝙蝠摩托的路上，湿滑的路面让他们都走得很慢。达米安从风衣里拿出了一杯温汤，递给迪克。他目视前方，面无表情，“天冷，喝了吧。”

迪克忽然注意到他已经可以平视达米安了，尽管他早有预料不会长的和达米安一样高，但偶然间意识到他已经长到比以往高多了的事实仍然让他高兴。

他侧目达米安英俊的脸庞，清了清嗓子，“达米安，”他卡住，而达米安将视线转了过来，碧蓝色的眼珠专注而认真，他微微挑眉示意迪克往下说。

“你早就在旁边了是不是？”达米安落下来的时候，迪克注意到他的肩膀上有雪融化的痕迹，而手中的热汤已经过了最热的时候了。“你听了我和杰森的说话了？”

达米安停了下脚步，坦荡地看着他，没有否认偷听的事实。

迪克感到太阳穴在突突地跳，烦躁爬满了他的内心，这些日子以来的失望和憋屈全部都爆发了。

“我受够了！你不应该这么避开我！”突然尖利的声音不只吓了达米安一跳，也把他自己吓到了。“你不应该这样！你不能这么对我！”

达米安伸手按住了他的肩膀，他放缓了声音，“迪克，你到底想说什么？”

迪克张口结舌，他想说什么难道达米安还不知道吗？他想要回到过去，他想要得到承认，他想要达米安不再避开他。

他想要达米安。

“我想要你。”他的舌头忽然柔软，连嗓音都不像是他自己的一样冒了出来，澎湃的情感塞满胸膛，“达米安，我一直喜欢你，所以我不想被你隔开，可你伤害了我。”他原本有很多很多比喻想要告诉达米安，但他的脑子全是一片空白，他深吸一口气，站在了达米安的面前。

“我爱你，想要成为你一切的最佳，最棒，最好。”

达米安从风衣里抽出手，惊讶和不知所措在他的眼睛里闪过，他甚至往后退了一步而迪克感觉自己离地狱近了一步。“你愿意给我这个机会吗，达米安？”他苦涩的请求，怒火和想要尖叫的冲动塞满心里，站在悬崖的边上，一切都取决于达米安的回答，但他在沉默里越来越不确定，碎石摇摇晃晃落入深渊。

“理查德，”达米安的声音严肃了起来，迪克忐忑不安，但下一秒他得到的不是拒绝或是同意，而是一个拥抱。达米安跨过那几步，将他紧紧地抱住，悬崖后退，他的脚重新落在坚实的地面。

“你已经得到了这样的机会，在你我都不知道的时候。”达米安承认了迪克在他心中的地位，而迪克喉咙一紧，他说不出话，血液毫无作用的在身体里流动他却觉得氧气不足，整个人飘飘欲仙。

“我总是不愿去承认这一点，”达米安抱歉地说，“直到你死去。我意识到我失去了什么，可是那时差不多算是全完了。”达米安松开迪克，将双手搭在迪克肩上，“我很庆幸你回来了，这不枉费我……”他停了一下，换了话题。

“我找不到比你更好的人，理查德，你是我的罗宾，是我的唯一。”

 

“那我们今晚可以做爱吗？”

“不行。”

“那我可以睡你床上吗？”

“……”

 

END

OOC小剧场：

 

大家好，我叫理查德•格雷森，小名迪克，今年十七岁。

我英俊潇洒，家里有钱，年少有为，热衷打击犯罪。

但我有一个烦恼。

我喜欢我大哥。

我大哥，达米安•韦恩，我养父亲生儿子。他今年二十四岁，英俊帅气，家里有钱，年轻有为，热衷于打击犯罪。你觉得介绍词很熟悉？

因为我抄袭他的。

这不是重点，重点是他很难追。


	35. 五次迪克忍不住想带走达米安，一次他做到了

年龄操作！28！迪克和16！达米安

第一次

达米安三岁，迪克十五岁。  
迪克站在教室后面，看着达米安坐在前面，努力的坐的直直的，听着一个刻板老师的数学课。他甚至拿的不是一般意义上的笔，而是为他特制的小了一大半的笔。迪克听着老师的数学课，微微皱着眉头，他还好，全部听懂没有问题，但是达米安……  
老师点着黑板，严肃的向达米安问问题，而达米安抬着下巴，抿着嘴，他紧张的握紧了拳头。迪克的心提起来，这部分达米安难道……  
“我-我不知道，先生。”他承认了他的失败，而迪克在心里叹了口气。  
果不其然，老师劈头盖脸的朝他怒骂，简直就不把他当成是三岁的孩子，而是一个成人。这种态度让一直跟在达米安身边的迪克很不舒服，任何一个孩子都达不到达米安的高度，但他却从来没有被当做孩子的一天，他只是学习，学习，朝着他母亲设定的完美前进。  
达米安紧绷着身体，一句话也不说。迪克看到他的双肩不自觉的下沉，这是他受到伤害的一种表现，只有迪克知道。  
他忽然想带走达米安，带他到乡间，带他去看他小时候生活的世界，哪怕只有一天也好。  
然后他无情的戳破自己，他只是达米安的随身侍卫，其他的什么也不是。

第二次

达米安六岁，迪克十八岁。  
达米安已经开始学习武术了，迪克偶尔会作为他的陪练。但更多的时候，达米安是直接面对那些老练的家伙们，接受他们残酷的训练。  
迪克站在不远处，看见达米安摇摇晃晃的从地上站起来，再度冲上去，他的手臂在滴滴答答的流血，而那个先生毫不留情，他出拳的速度和力度都未曾减少，而迪克想着昨天晚上达米安的嘶嘶的抽气声在寂静的夜晚里清晰的传到他的耳朵里。  
达米安曾经睁大眼睛，一脸紧张地问他，“格雷森，我该……”后半句话被他吞了下去，他意识到他的愚蠢而后命令他不许向任何人提起，迪克认真的说，遵命，陛下。  
无论达米安当时想问他什么，他恐怕都只能回答不知道，因为他确实不知道。  
达米安痛苦的呻吟，他抬起下巴，不肯认输，脸上是想要再度出击的明亮。他被拽起来，向对他造成了如此大的痛苦的人致谢，顺利的完成了这次课程，除了他变得破破烂烂的之外。  
迪克深深地吸气，只是情不自禁的向前跨了一步。一步而已。

第三次 

达米安八岁，迪克二十岁。  
他看见达米安穿着盛装，努力表现出他的王子气度，站在所有人的最前方，他的蓝眼睛如此明亮，以至于迪克不愿意看到他的失望。他即将第一次看到他远征海外的母亲，然而迪克很怀疑这次见面的结果。  
塔利亚从那边走来，那女人依旧如此美丽，危险，具有让人为之疯狂的侵略性，她站在达米安的面前，仔细端详着他。而达米安向她下跪，捧着她的手，真诚的说：“很荣幸见到您，母亲。”他亲吻她的手，向她献上誓言，“为了能配上尊贵的奥古之名，我将不计代价。”  
塔利亚浅浅的微笑，她蹲下，拥抱着他，短短几秒。  
“我很高兴，吾儿。”  
随后，她放开他，若无其事的向着下一个人而去。  
迪克感到疼痛，因为达米安望着他母亲的眼神，他渴望爱，渴望关怀，渴望一句真正的肯定，但没有。  
他看到达米安的肩膀紧绷，下沉，他已经好几年没有这个动作了，这个受伤害的动作，他抿着嘴，努力扮演着他的完美，控制他的情感，达米安看到了迪克，他眨眨眼，疑惑的询问着他。  
“为什么母亲不继续和我交谈？”  
而迪克只能向他无奈的微笑，一个格雷森式的微笑，但这一次如此苍白，无力。  
他见过这个孩子深夜的呻吟，他给过这个孩子一个从未见过的拥抱，他看着他长大，却从来没能为这个孩子做过什么，因为他只是一个侍卫。  
他感到心里的渴望再次复苏，这一次他无可奈何。

第四次

达米安十二岁，迪克二十四岁  
这可是一次糟糕的刺杀，迪克抱着达米安策马狂奔，他在他的怀里咳嗽，脸色苍白，体温过高。  
不知道从哪里来的刺客，在野外埋伏着他们，其他侍卫都已经死去，而达米安在打斗中被重重的割伤，在追杀之中甚至开始发起了烧，这可不是个好现象。  
迪克注意到天色已经黑了，根据这几天的经验来说，后面的家伙肯定看不到他们了，而……只要明天再跑一个白天，他们就可以得到援军了。现在，他们需要找一个树洞，好好的过一晚。  
但是没有火，迪克只能把斗篷全部紧紧的裹在达米安的身上，把还算干净的布条扎紧在他的伤口上，让他靠在他的怀里。  
“格雷森，你为什么不走呢？”他轻声的说，迪克皱起眉毛。  
“殿下，我是您的侍卫，我为您的安全负责。”他尽量公事公办的说，而达米安只是嗤笑一声。  
“胡说八道，”他的声音很虚弱，“格雷森，我听到了……”他的声音渐渐的变小。  
迪克凑过去才听到他说，“我听到你喊我的名字了。”他小声的说，脸上发烧的红晕更加浓厚。  
“你能不能……喊我的名字？”他看着他，眼睛里的东西让迪克心里一抖。  
他吞了下喉咙，微笑起来，轻声说：“达米安。”  
达米安的唇边轻轻荡开一个弧度，天啊，他有多久没有见过这孩子笑过了呢，“继续，格雷森。”  
迪克一次又一次的喊着他的名字，“达米安，达米安，达米安……”带着他所有的温柔。  
而达米安在他的怀里睡着，毫无防备，全身放松，眉间舒展。  
迪克停下呼唤，他怔怔的看着达米安，心里的渴望熊熊燃烧，他回头看着他的马。  
如果改一个方向……他抱紧仿佛火焰燃烧的达米安，咬紧了牙齿。

第五次  
达米安十五岁，迪克二十七岁

“不！”达米安看着他的母亲，再度拒绝了他母亲的命令。塔利亚猛地站起来，居高临下的看着她的儿子，一字一句的说：“我命令你，吾儿，杀·了·他！”她的手指指着迪克，他正跪在下面，低着头。  
达米安抿着嘴，面色坚定，他已经开始长高，原先还显有些宽厚的身体瘦了不少，让他看起来单薄了几分。他的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着她，“我拒绝！”他握紧拳头，显现出绝不退让的坚持。  
塔利亚看着他，不知道在达米安的眼睛看见了什么，她忽然转头指着迪克开始诅咒他，“你这个下地狱的混蛋！居然污染我的儿子！你摧毁我为他设计的一切！”迪克在心里学着达米安那样嗤笑了一声。  
“来人！给我杀了他！不能放任他下去了！”她高声喊着，而达米安不可置信的看着她。  
“母亲！”他还未曾说下去，塔利亚又指着他，“给我把王子关进房间里，他该好好学学原则了！”她冰冷的眼睛冻结了达米安的步伐，他站在那里，紧绷着身体，看着那些她母亲豢养的刺客围住迪克。  
而迪克只是一笑，他自言自语，“我早该想到这么一天，不过……”他看着达米安，“我很高兴你拒绝了这个命令。”他站起来，从身后摸出短棍，“讲真的，你们有点小看我了。”  
他离开的时候，没有看到达米安的愤怒和对他隐瞒的背叛，只看到达米安放松了身体，任由他母亲的人把他带回房间。而迪克只后悔，他有那么多次可以带走达米安，只是他终于还是把他留在这里，他一个人。  
最终，他还是带走了达米安。

这一次，达米安十六岁，迪克二十八岁。

王国内乱了，支持塔利亚的贵族们赌上一切向雷霄奥古的信徒们发起了战争，一场父女之间的战争开始了。硝烟四起，人民尖叫着，在火焰和爆炸声中逃跑，慌不择路。  
王宫反而安静很多，当迪克再次站在这里的时候，他几乎有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
这一年发生的事情太多了，但那些现在对于他都不重要，他只是来完成他的愿望，他来带走他遗落的珍宝。  
“达米安。”他再一次呼唤他的名字，不是殿下，不是王子，是达米安。  
他长高了，或许过几年会变得比他还要高，黑发蓝眼的美貌在他身上已经初步展现，棕色的皮肤带着混血的异域风情，他变得厚实了，肌肉的轮廓在剪裁刚好的衣服上隐约显现，他面无表情，高傲的看着他。“你是谁？”迪克看到他握紧了他的武士刀，他放下兜帽，向前一步，站在阳光之下，用他的格雷森式的微笑面对着他，这一情形在他心中无数次推演，但他只能说出：“嘿，达米安，好久不见。”  
达米安的嘴唇抽动着，他眨了眨眼睛，吞咽下了口水，他颤抖起来，“格-格雷森？你……”他后退一步，似乎不敢相信这是真的。迪克越走越近，他张开双臂，就像十二岁的那个夜晚，用声音抚慰他的不安，他的害怕，他的痛苦，“达米安，是我，迪克。”  
他拥抱住达米安，感受男孩的颤抖，感受到他的眼泪，感受到他抓住他衣服的不安。  
“这一次，我要带你离开。”他犹豫了一下，“你愿意吗？”  
“闭嘴，格雷森。”他靠在他的怀里，声音嘶哑，“我哪里都能去。”  
“Yes, my little D.”

END


	36. 童话不可或缺

当迪克在海水里抓住那个倒霉的女孩的时候，他还是忍不住朝另一边的达米安喊了出来，“你就不能等到那场暴风雨？”左右各抓着一个男孩的达米安对此的回答是用他的尾巴使劲地摆动，然后绝尘而去。  
达米安很快地将那两个人从海里抛上海滩，然后折返回来再救其他人。迪克叹了口气，知道达米安不会搭理他这个愚蠢的问题，毕竟，一艘船被人鱼撞出个洞而沉没和遭遇海难而沉没，这之间的死伤之大，不是他们愿意付出的。他双腿发力朝海岸进发，右手扶起那个女孩的头部，确保她能够露出海面呼吸。  
达米安经过他的身边，而他的思绪不由自主的缠绕在他身上。他黑色的头发沾湿往下滴落着水珠，完全赤裸的上身肤色稍深，薄薄的肌肉包裹在少年的躯体上，墨蓝色的鱼鳞从腰侧隐隐浮现直到形成一条完美的鱼尾。阳光折射光芒，在鳞片上闪闪发光，无数深深浅浅的蓝色被投射到迪克的眼睛里。他眨眨眼睛，想知道若是王子在海中睁开了眼睛，他是否会为小美人鱼失去鱼尾而伤心。  
他把女孩放在海滩上，将躺着的人一一检查过呼吸，思索着下一步怎么办。  
他们被困在了一个魔法里，在无数个童话故事里扮演着不同的角色去完成它们，而不幸的是，至今他们还没完成。大多数时候都得怪达米安，他对童话的不了解简直可怕。在上一个莴苣公主的故事里，他直接用长头发勒死了巫婆，而当时迪克还在辛苦地爬着那个该死高的吓人的外墙。  
“什么？这么长的头发难道不是留来勒死她的吗？”达米安披着那一头古怪的长头发对出现在窗口目瞪口呆的迪克不满的说。  
……  
“咚！”达米安将最后一个人丢到迪克身边，吓了他一跳。他回过头，达米安半浮半沉在海水里，恼怒的看着他。他拧着眉毛，不耐烦的问道，“接下来我要干什么？”他无意识地甩了甩鱼尾，迪克的眼睛随之移动。他有些漫不经心的说，“嗯，根据故事来看，你应该要去找巫婆要一瓶能把鱼尾化成双腿的魔药，然后来找我。”  
他想了想，谨慎的补上一句，“你只要拿到魔药就好了。”别杀了那个巫婆。  
达米安哼了一声，“我知道了。”他抱臂，而迪克对他赤裸的沾着水珠的上身再次眨了眨眼睛，悄悄并拢了腿。  
“咳咳，我会在海滩上等你的。”迪克感到脸上发烧。  
“你最好保证你会。”达米安转身游入了大海。  
迪克微笑了起来，他大声的喊道，“我还会娶你呢！”  
达米安气急败坏的转过头对他破口大骂。  
……故事当然不是这样。  
迪克知道海的女儿。这甚至是他年幼时的床头故事，他还感伤的为里面可怜的小美人鱼哭过，暗自发誓绝不会成为那样的王子。直到后来，他才知道童话故事是虚假的。不过……他低头看了看自己身上还在往下滴水的原本华美的制服。他变成一个真的王子，而达米安则更不可思议的变成了一个胸前坦荡荡的男性人鱼。  
他头痛的想起那个该死的结局。  
忽然一个声音响了起来。  
“请问，是你救了我吗？”躺在一边的女孩睁开了眼睛，她红着脸羞涩的朝这里唯一一个站着的英俊男子发问。迪克抬起头，他习惯性的浮现出安抚的笑容，“是的，你没事就好。”她看了迪克一眼，脸上更为红润，声音细细的说道，“谢谢，我一定会报答你的。”她的声音几乎让迪克听不见了。  
他还在思考那个公主怎么还不出现。  
直到——  
——你说的报答就是嫁给他吗？！  
迪克目瞪口呆的看着坐上在上面，应该是国王的男人激情洋溢的对下面的国民宣布了王子的婚礼会在下个星期举行。而那个女孩穿着粉色的裙子站在她的保母旁边，朝他不好意思的笑着。  
迪克差不多是浑浑噩噩的机械性地走到了海滩边，然后被生气的达米安砸了一把沙子。他“呸呸呸”的吐掉嘴里的沙子，感到委屈的坐到了达米安的身边，将他的小弟弟一把搂在了怀里。达米安象征性的推了他两下，也就放任他去了。这个乱七八糟的魔法简直让他们身心俱疲。  
“你得到魔药了？”他说，稍微有些失落地低头看见那双熟悉的线条纤细的腿，稍深的皮肤上还带着那些过往的伤疤，他忍住内心触摸的冲动。话一出口，他才想起来故事里的小美人鱼失去了声音，并以踩在刀尖的代价才获得了那双腿。那么达米安……  
“达米安——”“——接下来呢？”他的声音被达米安盖掉了。语气一如既往的傲慢，得意，颐指气使，声音十足的‘达米安’式的年轻又老成，但却让他欣喜不已。  
“你没有失声？”  
“>TT<，那个老女人实在是得寸进尺。”达米安撅起嘴，让迪克心痒痒的可爱，“所以我抓了一把匕首搁在她的脖子上，拿到了那瓶魔药。”他的脸色还有些苍白，一些不正常的汗珠浮现在额头上。他坐在海滩上，而迪克不能不注意到一条血色的痕迹消失在海潮里。那并不容易，迪克看出，想要从鱼尾转换成这双腿勘称痛苦，即使无需失去声音，转化的效果依然让达米安变得虚弱。  
他抱起达米安，而后者为这突如其来的动作下意识的双手抱在了他的脖子上。“格雷森？！放我下来，我能走！”还有达米安标志性的不知所措的怒吼。  
“别动，Dami。”他微笑地亲了亲达米安的额头，指出达米安所隐瞒的真相。“我知道你能走，可那不代表你可以走。”他看了看地上的那些模糊化开的血色，“别忘了，我可是王子。一个王子怎么能让他心爱的人忍受这样的痛苦？”  
“……”达米安瞪着他，耳朵却悄悄的红了，他假装不屑的说道，“蠢货，这一点伤痛还不足以打败蝙蝠侠之子！”  
“嗯嗯。”迪克点点头，依然牢牢的抱着达米安，“我知道。”他说，放任达米安靠在了他的肩上。  
“为您服务，是我的荣幸。”他回答达米安，语调轻松地说，“我的小王子。”  
“>TT<那你可真是个差劲的仆人。”达米安调整了一下姿势，脱力的过度疲倦让他忍不住闭起了眼睛，而他挣扎着含糊地小声说道。  
然而婚礼依然随着时间的流逝而越来越接近。  
迪克将达米安安置在了他的卧室里。出乎意料没有任何人反对，仿佛所有人都投入到了那一场婚礼之中，甚至无心关心王子带回来的不知身份的男孩，即使王子几乎全程都抱着男孩进出，就这样带着他到各处去。  
“是你说快点的，所以我根本没听那个老巫婆在说什么。”达米安盘腿坐在床上，理所当然的说，“她说什么很重要吗？”他感觉到迪克的古怪，敏锐的目光几乎要刺穿迪克。  
“唔，不，”迪克镇定的摇了摇头，“我们已经知道了这是什么故事，所以巫婆说的和我以前在故事书上看到的肯定差不多。”他并不打算让达米安知道他的意图，所幸他的撒谎经验比达米安多得多，而既然它们曾蒙骗过蝙蝠侠，那么它一定也能蒙骗达米安一段时间。仅仅是一段时间，作为爱人，达米安显然有一种独特的辨别真实的直觉。  
“那么接下来这个故事还要演什么？我闯入婚礼，把你抢走到高山上完婚？”达米安不耐烦的说，他至少知道在这些不切实际的童话故事里，主角们要相爱，然后结婚。  
“不，”迪克为达米安的回答失笑，“接下来，你会得到一把匕首。然后……”他停了一下，“然后，你把那把匕首交给我，在甲板上等我就可以了。”  
他坦荡的接受达米安狐疑的目光。  
“在甲板上等你？”达米安双手交叉，“我记得你说这个故事是海的女儿，结果我就什么也不要做？”他嗤之以鼻，“这个故事无聊透顶。”迪克笑了起来，同时把达米安放倒在床上，对此达米安反应很快地屈膝顶在了撑在他上方的迪克的胸口。  
“格雷森。”话语里隐隐的警告。  
迪克悠闲地哼了一声作为回应。他低头亲了亲达米安的膝盖，温热的嘴唇贴上微凉的皮肤，他轻轻啮咬着薄薄的皮肤之下的骨头。那种轻微的疼痛和酥麻感放大，和迪克喷洒在上面的呼吸一起穿过脊柱，让达米安不由自主地颤抖，他后悔举起了腿。魔药不只是换回了一双腿，似乎更增强了上面的感受，所谓踩在刀尖的疼痛感似乎也是属于极端强化的触觉。  
……而这些都让迪克的嘴更罪恶了。  
“格雷森……”他再次喊道，但语气迟疑在拒绝和邀请之间。  
而迪克正在不急不慢的从膝盖往上一寸一寸亲过去。他用眼睛看到，用嘴唇感受皮肤的颤抖，手指抚摸在那些曾被割开又愈合的伤疤上，莫名的温柔如浪潮冲刷着他的内心。他抬起头，暂停下亲吻，捕捉到达米安对此不满的只言片语。  
“没关系，相信我。”他说。  
迪克的眼神清醒，就像是夜巡的夜晚，时刻准备着防备与出击。那些旖旎的气氛在眼神交汇的瞬间荡然无存。达米安也看着他，情欲逐渐褪去，眼神闪烁，然后他叹了一口气，半是抱怨半是放弃地回答他任性的爱人。  
“闭嘴吧，格雷森。”他当然信任他。  
迪克笑了笑，重新低下了头。  
……  
不久之后的婚礼上，所发生事情可以说是震惊了所有人。据当时的宾客所说，他们看见王子拿出匕首，捅入了腹中，而就在热血喷洒出的瞬间，角落里的那个人身姿矫健的冲了上来。他拽着王子从甲板上毫不迟疑的一跃而下。他们跌落海中，溅起一朵白色的水花。然后他们在渐渐消散的海雾之中，迎着晨光消失在了浅蓝碧透的海水之中。  
他们发誓看见了透明的泡沫冉冉上升，晨光中传来朦胧的歌声，纯洁无暇的圣音仿佛洗涤了他们的灵魂。  
又一个故事诞生了。  
……  
“吃饭！”达米安怒气冲冲把盘子摔在了迪克面前，他那无耻的兄弟，卑鄙的爱人还有胆朝他微笑，装得发生过的事就像石子投入池塘，泛过涟漪而已。  
迪克从笼子里伸出手，抓起一个小蛋糕，“全部都是高糖分可不健康。”但他依然把小蛋糕塞进了嘴里，还在不停的评价。“奶油太多，糖分太多，不好看也不好吃，简直可以是我食物黑名单的第一名。”  
他看了看濒临在爆发边缘的达米安，“我不喜欢那个故事，”他认真地说，“虽然不是每一个童话故事都会有一个美好的结尾，不过我希望我们经历的是。”他隔着笼子摸着达米安的脸，语气严肃而认真，“……更何况那是你。”他从来都知道达米安吃这一套，不出所料他看见达米安的嘴角扭曲了起来，他不甘地朝他露出牙齿展示他余怒未消。  
“啧，你觉得让我直接化成泡沫结束那个故事会比现在这个，”达米安不情不愿地（但他显然已经放弃追究迪克了）坐了下来，并努了努嘴，对迪克的笼子和他自己身上破旧的衣服示意，“你要被一个老太婆吃掉，而我不只是帮凶还是下一个受害者的故事好？”  
“关于这个，”迪克再次吃掉了一个小甜饼，“我相信这会是个让你我都心情愉快的故事。”  
他说对了。

END


	37. 后患无穷

“你要当叔叔了。”——提姆。  
杰森手一滑差点被一串子弹打中，罗伊从那一边朝他喊到道，“嘿，老兄，你怎么啦？被小妞搞到腿软了吗？”  
杰森（不）冷静地举起枪，直接扫过去，无视夹在里面的罗伊吱哇乱叫的给他跳了一场霹雳舞。  
“闭嘴，罗伊。赶快干完这票，我要回去一趟。”  
红发的弓箭手愣了一下，随即严肃了起啦，“你家里人出事了？”  
杰森叹了一口气，“不，我不知道，总之大概跟人命有关吧。”  
当杰森风尘仆仆，焦头烂额，一路上连罗伊都安慰了他好几回的赶回来时候，他并没有预料到这个。  
毕竟，联系到提姆的话，他以为要么是那个氪星人发展了意外能力，要么就是迪克作大死，给小恶魔搞了个命案。  
考虑到氪星人总算还是有男女之分的，杰森实际上是怀着参加葬礼的心情赶回来的。  
直到他站在客厅入口。  
“达米安，你感觉还好吗？”迪克坐在沙发上靠着达米安，而后者面色不豫地摇了摇头。  
“滚，格雷森。”达米安烦躁地但又尽力做到了维持他惯有的傲慢。  
“humm……这倒是最不可能的事。”迪克转了转眼睛，在达米安恶狠狠的眼神里笑了笑。  
达米安朝上面翻白眼，“格雷森，你要是少一点粘在我身边我可能会心情好点。”  
迪克笑了起来，“只要你告诉我到底发生了什么事？”  
达米安撅起嘴不说话了。  
迪克搂紧他，无奈地摇头，然后他转过头，看见了门口的杰森。“哦，杰森？你怎么回来了？”  
“……迪克，你还活着？”杰森环顾客厅，布鲁斯不在，提姆也不在。  
整个客厅里只有迪克和达米安在那里，自从前两年发现他们在一起之后，杰森就尽量避免和他们两呆在一个空间里。他虽然叫红头罩，但还不至于去真的做一个发亮的灯笼。（对，卡西告诉过他在中国就有一种圆圆的发亮的红灯笼。）  
“什么？我当然活着。”迪克莫名其妙的说，“怎么啦？”  
“我还以为你被小恶魔干掉了，”杰森耸耸肩，他把手枪插进后腰带里，决定把这一切当做一场玩笑。  
“放心，陶德，你绝对排在格雷森前面。”达米安恹恹地说。  
“那你得先去找替代品，是他通知我说我要当叔叔了。”杰森毫不犹豫地卖了提姆，然而另外两个人的反应却出乎意料。  
达米安咬牙切齿，而迪克尴尬地一笑。  
“怎么？难道我真要当叔叔了？”杰森察言观色。  
“fuck！德雷克，我要杀了他！”达米安怒火冲天，而迪克朝杰森使眼色，让他下去等他。  
杰森在蝙蝠洞依旧没有看到布鲁斯，这实在是让他纳闷。如果说这事麻烦那不至于布鲁斯和提姆都不在，而要说这事不麻烦，小恶魔和迪基的反应就值得思索了。  
“所以这到底是怎么回事？”杰森坐在控制台的椅子上，看着迪克从阴影里走出来。迪克看上去并不怎么开心，又或者说他有点情绪复杂。“你和小恶魔的事情暴露了？”  
原谅他只能想到这个了，可老蝙蝠能把他们怎么样呢？小崽子有多喜欢迪克他们又不是没看出来，而迪克就更不用说了。光是他收留和老蝙蝠闹脾气而离家出走的达米安的次数都足够他们搞出点什么了。  
日久生情嘛。  
“……哎，这只是一部分。”迪克苦笑，他一手插在腰上，一手撩过头发，“总之事情已经过去了。”  
这要追溯到上个月的一件外来生物迷失事件。  
它们意外用错了咒语到了哥谭，把这里搞得一团乱麻。蝙蝠侠当时正好不在哥谭，夜翼和罗宾处理了这件事。虽然外来生物在哥谭不多见，这里主要盛产变态，疯子。不过，对他们而言没有什么搞不定的。于是，他们还是很完美的解决了这件事，送走了那些果冻一样的生物。  
唯一的问题在于它们在回去之前赠送的一个咒语。  
——那是个生育咒语。  
那种果冻一样的生物没有性别，它们在结成伴侣之后，就会依靠着这种魔法互相结合诞出下一代。然后，更为决定性的一点在于，它们没有语言，完全依靠着精神交流。这就导致迪克和达米安不得不和它们建立了临时的精神链接，从而暴露了他们的关系。  
——最后它们对事情的完美解决感到无以回报，所以，在人类常识缺乏的情况之下，它们送上了对每一对伴侣最贵重的祝福。  
也就是这个魔法。  
而让事情几乎要不可挽回的一件事在于布鲁斯不在。  
布鲁斯不在所以导致了夜翼和罗宾去处理这件事，然后还导致了达米安作为年轻人，青春期再加上无处释放的肾上腺素，他几乎是热切的把时间花在了从夜巡到了任何一切可以消耗精力的事情上。  
是的，包括性爱。  
“不，我不要听这个，跳过去，我一点都不想知道小恶魔在床上怎么样，啊，该死，光是接受你们在一起就很难了，”杰森毫不犹豫地打断了迪克，面色古怪地发问，尽量不要尖叫出来。“所以意思是……我真的要做叔叔了吗？”  
杰森试图说服自己，反正这个世界死人都能复活，达米安的外公还是个几百岁的老不死，那么他成为叔叔似乎也可以理解（才怪，他现在就想冲出去砸碎一切能砸碎的东西，并跑到宇宙的另一遍直到这事完了。）  
迪克摇了摇头，而杰森对此松了一口气，“虽然不知道你是怎么直接跳到这里来的，不过，不，不可能。”  
在了解了这个魔法的作用之后，布鲁斯差点杀了迪克。而早就预见不妙的提姆立刻溜之大吉，现在可能还躲在泰坦塔的某个房间里监视着家里，准备等风头过去再回来。从逻辑上来讲，这个魔法原本就不是用在人类身上的，更何况达米安还是个根本不可能生育的男性。在经过了初次的交流之后，扎塔娜说她有九把握，这个魔法不会生效。前天的检查也表明这个魔法已经彻底失效了。这也是为什么迪克还活着，没有被布鲁斯扒皮吊在韦恩塔上的原因。  
“那小鬼是怎么回事？”杰森问道，“这件事都完了他在哪里不高兴个什么劲，等等，他确实在不高兴对吧？不是什么惯常‘你懂的’的表情，对吧？”他谨慎的说。  
迪克叹了口气，他忧郁地说，“我不知道，达米安……达米安最开始很愤怒，他甚至想去报复它们，但是……之后，在布鲁斯说这有可以解除之后，我觉得他会开心的时候，他还是很不高兴。该死，我觉得我没做错什么，杰。”  
他眼巴巴的看着杰森。  
“操！”杰森顿悟，“短信是你干的？你他妈把老子框回来就为了找出小鬼生气的理由？”  
迪克露出了一个讨好的笑容，双手合十在面前，“杰~你可是我亲爱的弟弟，是达米安可靠地哥哥啊！”他毫不客气地说。  
“我他妈懒得参合你和小鬼的那堆破事！”杰森大叫，他究竟是造了什么孽才会被一条短信屁颠颠地跑回来受罪？  
“杰，小翅膀，别害怕，我需要你，达米安也需要你！”迪克不屈不挠。  
“好吧，小鬼，我指望你最好赶快说些什么，好让我应付迪基，然后我就能赶快从这里离开。”杰森端着咖啡坐在了沙发上，他不情不愿的说。  
达米安看了他一眼，鄙视道，“怎么？格雷森威胁你准备把你的裸照发给所有人？”  
“什——？你怎么知道——哦，shit，这他妈又是你的主意。”杰森弄洒了咖啡并再一次觉得去理会这两个人的他简直和傻瓜一样，“所以你到底有什么要说的？难道你还真想生一个？”说到这个词杰森打了个寒战，他简直无法想象那种场景。  
“当然不是，这太恶心了。”达米安迅速地反驳，他皱起眉毛，瞪视着杰森，挣扎在交代与否之中，直到杰森悠闲地喝了一口咖啡他这才下了决定。  
“格雷森很喜欢小孩。”他的声音小的杰森差点没听清，“我在想要不要领养一个。”  
“什么？”达米安满面写着“别让我再讲一一遍”，“——哦，我听清了，你现在考虑这个也太早了吧？”杰森哭笑不得。  
“哼，人生的规划当然要提前做好，我才不会毫无目标。”达米安嗤笑，他双手抱臂，“我之前从没考虑过这个，可是……”他停了一下，“格雷森很适合孩子，我觉得我能试一下。”  
“天哪，你才十八岁，刚刚成年，和迪克在一起也不过两年。该死，想想布鲁斯，他什么时候有的你？然后你觉得他做成了一个好父亲吗？”杰森往上翻白眼，达米安气鼓鼓的看着他，“可是格雷森——”  
“——停。”杰森坚决的喊道，他端起咖啡，“他绝对不会勉强你的，好吗？领养孩子需要你们两个都做好准备。”杰森小声的嘟囔了一句“靠，我真他妈听起来像个义工”，然后继续说道，“你尽可和迪克或者布鲁斯讨论，我相信他们更能打消你的念头。不过，我得奉劝你一句，顺其自然，小子。”  
他留下了若有所思地达米安，“也许提前做好人生规划会让你有目标，可生活总会有超出你规划的事。所以我建议别想了，去和迪克做几回爱放松一下吧！”  
杰森走过走廊，对迪克努努嘴，“去吧，迪基，来上几发然后再问吧。”他心力憔悴的说。迪克眼睛一亮，他咧嘴一笑，快步走向了客厅并拍了拍杰森的肩作为表扬。  
而杰森撇了撇嘴，愤愤然的喝了掉了咖啡。  
这他妈都什么事！  
几天之后，等杰森要离开的时候，迪克和达米安早就达成了共识——他并不关心是什么共识——小鬼甚至表达了谢意，如果差点没砸伤他的那把剑是谢礼而不是谋杀凶器的话。  
“再见，杰。”迪克笑嘻嘻的朝他挥手，而达米安插着兜站在旁边。“啧，要走快走，别在这里浪费时间。”  
“……”他再回来就是傻子！杰森启动了车，黑着脸让迪克滚蛋。  
“嗡——”不合时宜的，达米安的手机响了。他扬起眉毛，打开了手机，然后下一秒他脸色一变。  
“操！操，操操操！”他大骂一句，“操他妈的！”  
在迪克转过身去询问发生了什么的时候，杰森还是被好奇心打败了，他悲哀的想这也许就是为什么他总是这么倒霉的原因。  
“母亲知道了，她要找父亲讨个说法。”达米安一字一句地说，“关于‘我的儿子的后代’的问题。”  
迪克瞪大了眼睛。  
而杰森下意识地松开了刹车，他差点从加速的车里滚出来。  
很显然，这事还没完。

END


	38. 论夺取注意力的方式

柔曼的音乐舒缓地流淌，哥谭名流们聚集在这里，为那些惯常的夜夜笙歌，惯例的舞会。女人素白脖颈上的珠宝反射着眩目的灯光，她们端着香槟，装扮的完美无缺，笑容满面地聚集在一起窃窃私语，拿着他们无聊肤浅的价值去衡量别人。达米安冷哼一声，直视着那些角落里盯着他的人，直到他们手足无措的朝他露出干巴巴的笑容，他才厌烦地将视线移开，看向了舞池的中间。  
布鲁斯正搂着一个——似乎刚刚跟他介绍过，但是他不记得了——的美艳女人在跳舞。达米安并不关心那个女人是谁，反正也不过是布鲁斯的挡箭牌。他搂着那个女人的腰，尽管已经将近四十岁了，但他仍然把那个愚蠢的女人迷的找不到北。他那种虚假的微笑和逢场作戏的风流作态让达米安忍不住怀念起了晚上的蝙蝠侠——他不得不把那些事丢给德雷克，就为了这场舞会。  
无聊。  
太无聊了。  
达米安用力扯了扯脖子下的领结。这该死的领结紧的他喘不过气。他靠在柱子边，半心半意的留意着布鲁斯在舞池的身影，一边叹着气怀念起了夜巡。他情不自禁的猜测他本该干什么，而不是他在干什么。  
也许他正在和夜翼处理码头的走私案。这几天他们都在跟这个CASE，前几天已经砸了三个帮派，而他还拿着刀威胁了好几个白痴。也许今晚他们没有出没在码头，而是晃荡在哥谭的各个角落，去打击犯罪。或许是救下一个啥都看不清楚的老太太，又或许是收拾了企鹅人的又一宗犯罪。  
至少不是在这里。  
达米安撇了撇嘴，要不是由于迪克给蝙蝠侠的耳朵做的机关（达米安只是改进了一下），他才不至于被布鲁斯强制带到舞会上来呢。他赌气的看了看布鲁斯，不出所料的看见他又换了一个舞伴，并向他投来一个警告“你别想偷溜”的眼神。达米安的反应是朝他翻了一个白眼。  
“砰砰砰！”  
突如其来的几声枪响扰乱了舞会，尖叫和混乱随之而起。  
达米安惊讶地直起身体。他转过头，眯起眼睛，从混乱逃跑的人群里看到那边站着好几个带着黑头罩的男人。他们举着枪，大声的喊着什么。只可惜那些惊慌失措的尖叫和脚步声完全盖了过去，站在门口的劫匪再次朝上开枪。砰砰的枪声里夹着一声玻璃的清脆声，那不祥的声音让达米安意识到华美的水晶吊灯被打落了。而更为让他咒骂的是，正下方的女人只会恐惧的站定，为即将到来的命运尖叫。  
达米安拔腿穿过惊慌而不知所措站定的人们，他想要救下那个女人，但他来不及——  
——但有人来得及。  
就像当罗宾来不及的时候，总有一个蝙蝠侠来得及。  
“哗啦！”  
晶莹剔透的水晶摔了个粉碎，无数的碎片反射着夺目的白光，就像是破碎的美梦。女人摔在一旁，看上去惊魂未定，布鲁斯在千钧一发，搂着她的腰为她挡住了坠落的吊灯。飞起的碎片割伤了布鲁斯，达米安心跳慢一拍的注意到，有些鲜血流淌在下面。布鲁斯闭着眼睛，看上去昏迷不醒。  
“父亲！”达米安在寂静无声中喊了出来。  
一把枪立即指住了他，同样为事情的发展而焦头烂额的匪徒大喊着，“你站住！给我站住！”他抓着头发，状似疯狂。  
达米安停下了脚步冷冷的看着他，与此同时，他的眼睛迅速地扫了扫周围，七个匪徒。两个门口，三个中间呈三角形，还有两个在落地窗那边，达米安又看了看昏迷不醒的布鲁斯，悄悄按动了口袋里的信号发射器，这才不情不愿的举起了手。  
“拜托！先生！让我看看我父亲好吗？”他咬着牙装着自己非常害怕的样子。匪徒停了一会，他转头看了看布鲁斯，“操！”他骂了一句，“看看你们干的好事！”他朝门口那两个刚刚放枪的人吼道，随后他将眼睛转到了达米安身上。在那几秒里，某种想法击中了达米安，这些人根本是乱来的。那个家伙走了上来，他的枪直接顶在了达米安的额头上。  
“你，你，你可以出去！”他吼道，另一只手在空中挥动，点了三个人，他指着布鲁斯，“把他拖出去！其他人都给我呆着！”他咳嗽了两声，指挥门口的两个人放走了他们。其他人都蹲在地上，双手抱头，时不时有低泣声传来。  
而达米安注视着他们抬着布鲁斯出去了，这才心里松了一口气。  
他收回视线，才注意到匪徒拧着眉毛看着他，脑袋上的枪更加用力地顶着他。“你不害怕，韦恩小子？”他粗声粗气，很是不满，像是要随时准备给他点教训。他意识到一个错误，原来他忘记做表情了。“问你呢！你他妈聋了吗？”枪上传来更大的力道，这个异想天开的匪徒忍受不了达米安的沉默，他催促道，而达米安看见他的手上的肌肉微微抖动，紧张地汗珠冒出。  
场面紧绷在达米安的回答里。  
忽然，他的眼角瞥到窗外一个身影闪过，蓝色的闪光条暴露了来人的身份，达米安忍不住微微一笑。  
援军已到，现在的问题只剩下……时机。  
“你又笑什么？！”匪徒烦躁的抹了把汗，愤怒的对他喊道，手中的枪举起来就要重重的砸下来。  
达米安抬起头直视着匪徒。他后退一步，伸手抓住了那把枪。男人慌忙扯动，想要抢回来，但却被达米安牢牢的把住。他的手指搭在乌黑的枪管上，让它冰冷的边缘沿着额头滑到嘴边，绿色的眼睛变得深沉黑暗，一种危险而充满吸引力的氛围弥漫。他张开嘴，在匪徒的震惊之中，一点点吞下了枪管。手指缓慢，轻柔地抚摸在枪管上，他前后移动，吞吐着枪管，晶亮的水渍在黑色冰冷的金属上反光出男人吞咽的喉咙。  
达米安混血的容貌继承了布鲁斯韦恩的英俊，也继承了他那个未曾出现在公众面前的母亲的美貌，那种更为危险，野性的吸引力，对比眼前的极大冲击力的景色，匪徒呆在那里，屏息凝气，无法反应。  
然后，就在此时！达米安抓住了他的枪，直接反夺到了手里指着对方。  
细线崩裂，千钧坠地。  
“BOOM！”场面失控，其余的劫匪想要开枪，插在枪支上的蝙蝠镖却直接让它们在手里爆炸。  
与此同时，夜翼几乎如鬼魅般从天而降，几乎在眨眼间就解决了了所有还没回过神来的匪徒，获救的人们跌跌撞撞的哭叫着朝门口挤了过去。混乱声中，他站在了达米安韦恩的面前，对把玩着手枪的富家小少爷伸出了手。  
“韦恩少爷，你没事吧？”这位英俊的，温和的，和哥谭有些风格差异却又相和谐的英雄却不知道为何包含怒气的问道。  
达米安歪着头看了看他，那种危险的，具有吸引力的微笑并未从他的脸上散去。他看上去心情愉快，随手丢掉了那把手枪，伸手扯过夜翼的领口，硬生生的让高他一头的英雄和他同一视线。“我当然没事，感谢你的到来，夜翼。”他咬着最后的尾音，傲慢而戏弄，几乎是布鲁斯的翻版做派。  
少年凑上去，吻上了义警的嘴唇，那些冰冷的金属味从他的唇齿交换到夜翼的口腔里，某些不可言说的情绪和喜悦也随之交缠在这个深入缠绵的亲吻里，夜翼几乎震惊得整个人僵在了那里。而年轻的韦恩少爷退出了亲吻，他还有些气喘吁吁，绿眼睛里满是恶作剧的闪闪光芒。  
“这个吻就作为回报吧，我的英雄。”

彩蛋一：  
《韦恩不减风流，猎艳著名英雄》  
第二天的头版头条还配上了混乱人群里的拥吻的两个人。  
布鲁斯躺在病床上差点撕碎了报纸，站在门外目睹了撕碎全过程的提姆默默地发了条短袖提醒迪克。  
“你夜巡最好注意点。”——提姆

彩蛋二：  
迪克抓紧膝盖，快感袭来的程度让他忍不住这么做。  
良久，他叹了一口气，“操，这太爽了。”  
达米安抬起头来看着他，喉头移动着在迪克热切的目光里活动了一下，他得意的笑了起来。而迪克深吸一口气，天哪，他看上去真是太有吸引力了，谁能拒绝他的魅力？  
“别说蠢话，格雷森。”他说，得意洋洋地让迪克忍不住抱住了他，“我可是最棒的。”  
“当然，你是最棒的，达米安。”他吻了吻达米安的额头，而后者早就知道的哼了一声。  
“我太爱你了，我的小鸟。”


	39. 落日

罗马人死了，浴血的恶魔闯入他们的大军之中，将他们屠戮一尽。他们的石棺被匆匆丢在城外的树林里。每个从那走过的人们都听见罗马骑兵深夜的嘶吼，他们愤懑于失败与死亡，渴望过去触手可及的财富，于是脱离腐朽的身躯，独留灵魂在夜晚哀嚎。透过碧青色的树叶，深深浅浅的黑色之中，铠甲的冷光映衬着乌黑的血迹，愤怒可怖的嘶吼层层扩散，唯有夜风陪伴。  
但他们已经死去了。  
神父是这么说的。他住在城中的教堂之中，高高耸立如神般高不可攀的尖顶，在阳光中闪耀洁白的无暇，主低眉敛目，时至今日依旧为人类的原罪而受苦，神父站在那里，着黑袍批发，手握十字架，沐浴着主的光辉。他抚慰祷告的人们，告诉他们神的真理，使他们明白他们所走之路的正确，使他们奉上晨光雨露的结果。然后大幕落下，独自一人的神父念念有词，向他的主倾诉他日益增长却无可奈何的罪孽，他平静的脸上泛起蓝色的忧郁，将距离计算为踏入深渊的祷词。  
无论多少次，他总是能静静地站在门边，抛开他的主，仅仅为这纯粹的，乌黑的，美的造物而心碎。  
橙色的光晕带着飞舞的微尘，映照着乌木的黑发，尘世的喧嚣消失在窗下的阴影里，脱胎于黑暗的皮肤闪着铜的色，隔绝光与热，背弃主的造物即使在太阳的光辉下同样深沉，他曾见过无尽之海的蓝色，也曾登上高处，目尽天际的颜色，亦与狂傲的画家为描摹主的光辉揽阅宝石，但他仍旧对主的手笔无言以对。被光芒衬托闪耀的容貌，也不及背后的那一副羽翼，美丽却不高洁，标榜着有罪的羽翼染上黑夜的色彩，固执而坚决的扎根在他的脊背上。他常常有一种错觉，这副羽翼在吞噬着他，而后独自飞走，飞向深渊，或是飞向主的怀抱，洗去背叛的怒火。  
那些他幼年时读过的以西结书，那一段段神秘的文字在此时化为具体，这样的生物如何因其美丽而自傲，因其荣光而败坏，如何在父的怀中坠入深渊，又何以世人因罪而被引诱，他已明了，无可回头。  
“tt，格雷森，你今天这么早就骗完那群蠢货了吗？”他高傲地抬头，这恶劣的语气，让他想起读书时见过的斩首的主教。  
“达米安，我只是安抚他们，不必担心罗马人的鬼魂而已。更何况你是在担心我吗？”神父一笑，他摘下头罩，露出了一头黑发，却原来是个年轻人。  
“你不是还站得住吗？”他放下手中的画笔，重新沾取了青色，涂抹在画板上，眼睛未曾看过他。“哈，生前担心他们攻破城池，死后担心他们鬼魂游荡，真是懦弱。”  
神父一愣，随即被这个笑话逗乐了起来，他笑出了声，“他们太弱了而已。”他最终解释道。  
他走过去，目睹这副天罚之画，雷云层层，未见主的荣光而只有电闪雷鸣，罪恶之城被火焰熊熊燃烧，回首的妇人在惊恐中化作石像。他却看到妇人怀抱小孩的双眼，火焰之中爱人的拥抱，神和人在画上无声的对抗着。  
“所以说既然凡人朝那家伙的呼喊是没有用的，不还是这么弱。”他抱臂，习惯性的皱起了眉毛，神父笑了笑没有答话。  
他走过去，站在他身后，伸手抚摸这罪恶的证明，男孩抖了一下，这几天他已经习惯了。“要上药就快点。”他放下了笔，浑身放松了下来。神父弯起了眼睛，将药膏细细涂抹，温热的手指抚摸着羽翼，触感仿佛远海而来的丝绸，目睹着深渊的颜色，他想起了远去的故友，想起了埋葬的回忆，想起了温热冷却的血液。  
他读书时，常在深夜中听见雪落的声音，于是便也能在深夜听见振翅的声音，听见蹒跚的脚步声，而他早已坐在床边，向主祈祷，将短刀擦亮，平静地享受夜风的吹拂。他们在夜晚里错过，在夜色中先后奔向了不同却相似的地方。  
那一天晚上，谁看见了日出？  
他轻轻地吻上了男孩的额头，微凉的触感让他微笑。  
男孩毫不在意地歪头，看到他放在门口的金盏花束，浅黄色的小花璀璨的开了一大把，洋溢着生命的欢喜。  
“那是什么，格雷森？”  
“是花，从罗马人的石棺上长出来的。”迪克毫不在意这惊恐的生长地点。  
“恶心。”男孩撇了撇嘴，嫌恶的挥手，“你别想放我这儿。”  
迪克耸了耸肩，“为什么不呢？它们也很美。”他拿起了那束花，放在了桌上的玻璃瓶里，让它们朝着阳光，沐浴在橘红色的落日余晖中。达米安看了他一眼，对他的答案迷惑不解。  
“我爱这些花，它们从那些冰冷的棺材中长出，告诉我们，生总是能战胜死的。这个世界可能充满了苦难以及理想的幻灭，主或许听不见我们的呼喊，他可能在天堂上看不见受罪的凡人，可能我们的未来充斥数不清的苦难；然而，却有一件东西可以弥补这所有的一切，让旋转木马远离肮脏的演出，并给予生命以意义、庄严及美好，使这人生值得一过。在这一恩赐面前，我们所遭受的所有苦难都显得那么微不足道。注”迪克的声音在空气里和灰尘回荡，他蓝色的眼睛不是相处的调笑，而是莫名的庄重，他在说一些无关神的话，而达米安发现他的手指在颤抖，他的心灵深处领悟到了迪克的深意，这使得他灵魂震动而他不知所措。  
“你在说什么？”他咬牙发问，尾音却颤抖消失在画笔的一顿上。  
“我在说美，在说这束花，”他停顿了一下，“在说你。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原话如下  
> “我爱这些花，它们就跟罗马花园中那些石棺上的花儿一样。他们从那些冰冷的棺材中长出，告诉我们，生总是能战胜死的。我们为何要去在意疾病或是年老呢？这个世界可能充满了苦难以及理想的幻灭，上帝或许听不见我们呼喊，他可能给了我们恨而不是爱，还有失望、不幸、浅薄，天知道还有些什么；然而，却有一件东西可以弥补这所有的一切，让旋转木马远离肮脏的演出，并给予生命以意义、庄严及美好，使这人生值得一过。在这一恩赐面前，我们所遭受的所有苦难都显得那么微不足道。”  
> “你说的这东西是什么？”  
> “是什么？是美啊！你这个傻瓜！是美啊！”——毛姆的《旋转木马》


	40. 墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安有一堵墙，围绕在他自己和别人之间。

“芭布斯，你叫我出来就是为了喝咖啡吗？”迪克搅着星冰乐，舒服的陷在布团里。  
红发的女郎什么话也没说，事实上，自从她把迪克叫出来之后，她就一直沉默的盯着迪克，盯得迪克莫名其妙，满头雾水。他满怀疑惑的用左手端起了咖啡，是的，左手。芭芭拉把视线放到了他的右手，在长袖之下是好几层的绷带 ，这是他前几天挫伤的。  
“迪克，我们认识很久了吧。”芭芭拉微微吸气，直视着迪克蓝色的眼睛，“你……关于达米安，你怎么想的？”  
迪克睁大眼睛，他肯定没有想到她会和他讨论达米安的事。几乎是下意识的，他直起背，审视了她一眼，“怎么了，芭布斯？你和小D闹矛盾了？”芭芭拉能看到他的脑子里在旋转着词语，预备着她说出的任何关于达米安的獠牙。他没有意识到，芭芭拉沉默的看着迪克，他还没有意识到这个谈话不关于达米安，而是关于他。  
“迪克，迪克，我不是在说我和达米安，而是在说你，你和达米安。”芭芭拉打断了他旋转的思考，无奈地看见他错愕的张嘴，双手摊开，不明就里。“我？我和小D怎么了？”他顿了一下，“我们挺好的。”  
事实上，你们是太好了。  
芭芭拉回想起第一次她发觉不对的时候，那一次达米安和提姆吵架了。两个人就和斗鸡一样，脸红面赤的互瞪着对方，而迪克就从门口走了进来。仅仅是几秒钟，在他明白了发生了什么之前，他就走向了达米安，然后把他拥入怀中，“Hey！小D！我刚刚带回了新买的游戏，”他不由分说的将游戏碟塞进了达米安的手里，“我们去玩吧！”他拉着气呼呼的达米安走向了客厅，还朝提姆眨了眨眼睛，用口型说着“sorry，tim”提姆无奈的摇头，他摆了摆手，走下了蝙蝠洞。  
芭芭拉站在楼梯上，看着迪克只花了几分钟就结束了这场争吵，但这里面有什么古怪。她看到迪克第一时间走向了达米安，她看见迪克选择了替达米安道歉，她看见达米安放松在迪克的怀抱里，她看见提姆的不满没有爆发出来……  
她皱起了眉毛，什么也没说。  
“你很关心他。”芭芭拉说，“达米安正在学如何表达自己，而第一个对象就是你，迪克。”  
他们都知道，在布鲁斯假死的那段时间里，达米安和迪克互相扶持，活力双雄不仅维持了哥谭的治安，维持了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的传说，也维持了他们互相。达米安制止了迪克滑向蝙蝠侠，而迪克挽救了达米安，他用他的爱和关心软化达米安与人的那堵墙，他们在那段时间里互相交心。  
而这之后，情况毫无变化。  
布鲁斯回归了，他和达米安磨合的有些艰难，芭芭拉不记得刚开始的时候有多少次迪克从布鲁德海文连夜开车回到哥谭，就为了去解决达米安和布鲁斯的问题。但迪克从来没抱怨过，他只是笑笑的，转头看着坐在沙发上的达米安。小D，你这次和布鲁斯很久都没吵架了嘛，干得不错。闭嘴，格雷森，我才没那么幼稚。达米安气恼的用枕头丢向了迪克，而迪克怪叫一声，扑向了达米安，两个人在沙发上闹了起来。  
面前的迪克咧嘴一笑，“我说过他是个好孩子，”他沾沾自喜，“我很高兴他喜欢我。”  
问题是，没有第二个对象。芭芭拉吞下了这句话，她的手指规律性的敲在黒木桌上，哒哒哒的令人心烦。就像她的心情，就像她这些天来发酵在心里的疑问，它时时刻刻萦绕在她的头脑里，牵连出过往的碎片。  
——“好了，这是这个月以来第一次的联合活动，所有人都决定好了吗？”蝙蝠侠发问，他面前站了不少人，红罗宾抢先说道，“B，我的区域和达米安重叠了。”他瞥了一眼抬着下巴的罗宾，“到时候交叉怎么办？”  
“啊，那跟我换吧。”夜翼的右手放在达米安的肩上，他微笑着说。“正好我知道那边有一家卷饼店很好吃。”  
“哼，德雷克，谁愿意和你交叉，到时候没本事放跑了犯人还要怪我多管闲事。”达米安朝提姆龇牙咧嘴，提姆翻了个白眼。  
“那就交给你了，夜翼。”蝙蝠侠平板无波的说。  
芭芭拉看着迪克的微笑握紧了拳头，她不明白，怎么其他人看不到呢？那些应该看到的人们，他们不只该看到迪克越过了达米安的那堵墙，他们应该看到，迪克成为了达米安的第二堵墙。  
“迪克，”她不得不咬重，直白的把话说了出来。“你阻碍了达米安去喜欢别人。”  
空气凝结了，迪克的微笑僵硬在脸上，他收回笑容，面无表情的看着芭芭拉。这样的迪克有些陌生，但还没陌生过前天。芭芭拉记得当时她赶到的时候浑身冰冻的感觉，记得当时可怕的场景。  
雨水聚集在地面，沿着昏暗的小巷哗啦啦的流入下水道，小巷深处是迪克跪在某个人身上，一拳一拳的砸在他的脸上，那人早已不再动弹。芭芭拉眼皮一跳，她开口问道，“夜翼？这里是蝙蝠女！”迪克停了下来，他猛地转头看向了她。  
正在此时，天空一声巨响，闪电劈落在某一处的避雷针上，照亮了眼前，芭芭拉不由自主后退了一步。  
达米安躺在不远处，他看上去很不好，紧闭着眼睛，罗宾的制服上都是撕裂的扣子，额头上的伤口被简易的包扎却依然止不住往外渗透的血，血渗进雨里，流过她的脚下。但里面不止有达米安的血，还有另一个人的。  
迪克右手的指关节上全是血，甚至他的脸上也溅上了星星点点的血滴，晕开在雨水里，他死死地咬着牙齿，面部肌肉抽动，锐利的蓝眼睛里冰冷可怕。躺在他脚下的那个人只剩下胸口微弱的起伏，他的脸上血肉模糊，根本看不清他的脸。迪克站起来，血从他的指缝里滴落，混入雨水无影无踪。  
“芭布斯？”他呆呆的看着她，突然眼睛一弯，真心地笑了，冷到她的骨子里，“谢天谢地你来了，快，达米安在那，他有点脑震荡，我不敢动他……”他一如既往絮絮叨叨的倾诉着，笑容里的轻松真实的没有一丝虚假。  
“你成了他的墙，迪克。”芭芭拉坚强的说，“你不该这样。”  
迪克搅动着咖啡，羞愧的低下了头，他吞下了震惊， “我知道，我只是……我很喜欢他。”他苦笑的摇头，看着窗外的人来人往，“我很抱歉，我本应该是最期待达米安和你们交好的人。”  
芭芭拉松了口气，她握上迪克的手，“没关系，迪克，现在开始还来得及。”她和迪克对视，看见迪克眼睛里确切的后悔，“只是试着放松点，迪克，我们都很关心那孩子。”他点头，再度微笑，“以前杰森说我像达米安的妈妈，我得说他说的还不够。”他自嘲的笑话让芭芭拉放下了心。  
“怎么会呢，你可比达米安的母亲做的好多了。”她笑着和迪克聊了起来，打趣着他的同事和那群蝴蝶们，迪克笑得灿烂，没有一丝阴霾。  
……  
“好啦，愉快的咖啡时间结束！”芭芭拉挥手和迪克作别，她可还有很多事去做。  
她转身离去，听见迪克在后面接起了电话，他的声音隐隐约约的传递在风里。  
“……好……你先点餐，我马上……”  
“……是是是，亲爱的。”   
芭芭拉好笑地摇了摇头。迪克交了新女友居然不告诉她，这个家伙。

END


	41. 庆祝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物死亡

“妮娜，你还没关门吗？”隔壁面包店的店主刚刚关上门，他有些关切的问着还在花店里忙碌的女人。  
暖黄色的灯光里，各色的鲜花都已经被妮娜细心的收好，她松下背后的围裙对着门口的男人微微一笑。“很快了，我马上就走。”男人偏了偏头，却看见她手边还放着一捧花，那是一捧盛开的蓝色满天星，娇嫩的小花上还带着水珠，显然是被妮娜细心的照料过了，正在灿烂的盛开。用素白的包装纸里包裹起来，扎上淡色的带子，被妮娜端正地放在架子上，等待着被人带走。此时已是晚上十点多了，还有哪位客人会来取走这束捧花呢？  
妮娜关上门，走到了他身边。他忍不住回头看了看那束孤零零的捧花，满心疑惑的发问，“你还有花没收好？”  
妮娜跟着他的视线，回头看了一眼那捧满天星，嘴角勾起神秘的微笑。“不，那是为一位顾客准备的，他会来取的。”她把双手插进兜里，看向哥谭深色的夜空，远方传来警笛声。  
“我年年为他准备这束花，已经准备了十年了。”她转过头，对同伴解释道。  
已经十年了。  
他年年来取这束花已经十年了。  
他从没想到这能坚持到十年，或许还会更久。  
深夜，一阵轰鸣声来袭，随后停下。  
不多时，蝙蝠侠便有些脚步踉跄地用肩膀推开了店门。  
一盏橙色的小桔灯静静地映出了来人。做工精良的黑衣包裹着他自己，烟尘和血迹沾染其上，黑色的面罩遮蔽着他的面容，下巴紧绷，没有一丝放松。  
蝙蝠侠伸出手想要拿起那束花。  
手在半途又停了。  
他皱着眉头，缩回手，不耐烦地用牙齿咬住指尖的布料，扯掉了破碎，沾着干涸的鲜血的手套。露出的手上干净一片，没有血和硝烟的味道。然后他才伸手小心翼翼的拿起了花束，转身一瘸一拐的走向了隐藏在街角的蝙蝠车。  
他轻柔的把花放下，坐在了驾驶座上，手灵活的操纵着蝙蝠车驶往他的目的地。窗外的景色急速后退，心跳亦随着距离的拉近而加速跳动，陌生的焦躁不安充斥着他的内心，可与此同时，平静和放松亦从大脑深处蔓延而出。  
伴随许久不见的复杂情绪，那些庞大的，被锁在盒子里的记忆也在蠢蠢欲动，它们在他的心跳声中一起鼓动，敲打着顽固的盒子，挣扎着想要从中破出。  
但还不到时候。  
蝙蝠车停在了原来的韦恩庄园，蝙蝠侠下了车，手捧鲜花的站在门口，凝视着这座无人维护的破落大宅。在他眼里，记忆与现实交织，寂静的风声和虚幻的喧闹混杂。他站在这里，仿佛就像是旧时光回流，他不再是蝙蝠侠，而是久违的——达米安·韦恩。达米安眨了眨眼睛，为记忆的汹涌而失笑。他迈步走了进去，小心的避开疯长的杂草。无需抬眼，他走向依然深刻于脑海的道路，去往他今晚的目的地。  
他不轻易到这里来，一来是因为忙，二来是因为没有必要。  
他没那么多愁善感，一座空空的大宅显然不适合他作为蝙蝠侠的事业。所以，早在迪克接手蝙蝠侠的时候，他们就已经开始谋划新建蝙蝠洞了。达米安转过一个弯，即使早做准备，那个东西还是在第一秒就夺去呼吸，空白大脑。他仿佛初见般猝然停住步伐，只能看着它。今晚胸口被子弹击中过的地方蔓延出酸麻感，沿着神经吞噬血肉，只留下赤裸的灵魂。  
一方石碑。  
那后面睡着他的所爱，他的家人。  
理查德·约翰·格雷森。  
沉睡的记忆欢欣鼓舞的挤开盒子，从缝隙中攀爬而出，占据他所有的思想，狂风骤雨席卷他的内心和灵魂。达米安站在那里，无法移动，手中的花扑簌簌的抖落着叶上水珠。他将之归罪于迪克，他几乎想出言训斥他，责怪他总是让自己心烦意乱，总是让他手足无措，就像一个还未长大的孩子一样。他甚至能想象到迪克对他的回应，他带着无奈的微笑耸了耸肩。他会走过来，拥抱他，亲吻他，就像他们每一次争吵一样。  
他会说，“因为你爱我啊。”  
达米安低头，看见那方黑色冰冷的石碑已近在眼前。他不知何时已经机械地迈开腿，走到了它面前。石碑并不高，不到他的腰部，更别提跟迪克的身高相比较了。他弯腰蹲下，正对着石碑，那束蓝色的满天星被他轻轻放下，而后他伸出另一只手抚摸着石碑上的名字，缓慢而庄严。  
“……我很少梦到你。”他的声音有一点嘶哑，但已经恢复了平静。“看来你很遵守誓言，不来打搅我的清梦。”  
“你一向很遵守誓言。”  
唯独没有遵守说过的和他一起活下去。  
达米安还记得他死去的时候，他不停的在道歉，表情难看，眼泪和嘴里涌出来的鲜血混在一起。他搂着他的身体，在最后一刻，他们犹如交换了角色一样，达米安反倒僵硬地试图安抚迪克。迪克靠着他的手臂，声音含糊，他说“对不起，达米安。对不起……”他絮絮叨叨的说，蓝眼睛望着达米安，“对不起……原谅我，原谅你自己……”达米安伸手摸在迪克的脸上，他知道他在说什么，他知道他在乞求什么。  
他不放心他，向来如此，一贯如此。在他从他手中接过披风之后，就只会更严重。他曾忧心忡忡，也曾有过争吵。  
他回答他的爱人，他即将永远离开他的爱人，“我并不会孤独，迪克。”  
他说了一个谎言。  
他们都知道的谎言，只在那一刻，他们彼此之间都放任自己去相信它。  
迪克葬礼的那一天，达米安很平静，他已不能再挤出干涸的情绪去应付失控。灵魂已经生生撕裂，连带记忆和情感一起埋葬在下面，他落下锁，将它们一同赶到脑海深处。那天之后，他彻底地离开了韦恩庄园，丢下了这座一无所有的大宅。  
他披上披风，成了恐怖的化身——蝙蝠侠。  
正当沉思，他听见了遥远的哥谭传来钟声，那代表着零时到了，新的一天又降临了。  
这提醒了达米安他的来意，他站起来，居高临下的看着石碑，那束鲜亮的美丽的满天星绽放。  
“生日快乐，迪克。”  
他从不纪念忌日。相反，每一年，他都会在迪克的生日前一天晚上来拜访他。  
这是他的父亲的影响。  
他来到韦恩庄园的第一年。有一天晚上，后来他知道那是托马斯和玛莎的周年忌日，父亲带着他去了蝙蝠侠的诞生之地——犯罪小巷，并对他们在此逝去的亡灵致敬。父亲宣称那会是他第一次也是最后一次拜访他祖父母的逝去之地。  
他问为什么。  
父亲沉默了一会，他对他说，“我已厌倦了将我父亲胸前的伤口和喉咙的弹孔里汨汨流出的鲜血视作那个晚上的记忆。该被记住的不是人们如何死去，而是如何活着。我已经决定从此不再纪念他们的忌日了。”从此，他果真如同他所说的那样，不再纪念他们的忌日而是改为了他们的结婚纪念日，直到他逝去。  
直到十年前，犯罪小巷被推倒，由韦恩集团投资建成了韦恩长街的一部分。  
从此犯罪小巷彻底成为了历史，湮灭在了人们的言语之中。  
……达米安也是如此选择，他选了迪克的生日。  
沉默悄悄蔓延，达米安却感到舒心，疲惫的身体在安静中调整自己。他几乎能感觉到迪克的气息，他轻轻地梳理他纠结在一起的思想，按摩他抽搐的肌肉，他听不清的絮絮叨叨飘散在空中。达米安下意识裹紧风衣，长长的舒出一口气，僵硬的骨头发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
日光渐显，一切开始变得明媚，影子渐渐浮现在脚下，微风带上温度。  
时间真是神奇，这么快就到早晨了。  
“……我要走了。”达米安轻声地说，“希望我能明年再见，格雷森”。  
他没有留恋地转身离开了这里，离开他的家，他曾经的温暖之所，他要迎着日光，回到哥谭，回到他的战场。

去厮杀，去拼搏，去守护，去毁灭。  
作为蝙蝠侠，作为达米安·韦恩。  
孤身一人。

END


	42. 在世界毁灭之前

#布鲁斯  
布鲁斯半坐在床上，他冷静的看着手臂上那个泛黄的伤口，它那么丑陋，近乎疯狂地吞噬着他的生命。  
他就要死了。  
在所有的一切魔法，科学都没办法之后，他已经先一步的意识到了结局，是的，他，布鲁斯韦恩，就快要死了，即将成为毫无意识，到处游荡的僵尸。  
他不害怕死，成为蝙蝠侠之后，他没有一天不笼罩在死亡的阴影下。死亡的乌鸦日日在他的窗外盘旋，每一天的阳光都像是天神的恩赐，每一个小甜饼也都可能会成为他的最后一餐。  
他曾猜测过，他会作为布鲁斯韦恩死去，还是不为人知的作为蝙蝠侠死去呢？  
他从未想过，在今天，他是布鲁斯韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都已经没有意义了，因为这个世界已经接近毁灭。  
人之将死，所有的一切都随着记忆一件件清晰的重复。  
枪声，珍珠，黑暗，作战，小丑，哥谭……  
阿尔弗雷德，迪克，杰森，芭芭拉，提姆，还有达米安……  
布鲁斯想，原来以为这一辈子都是一个孤独的家伙，结果回过头来，他已经有了伙伴，有了家人，还是那么一大家子人。哦，还有超人。  
迪克和提姆已经是不需要他担心的成年人了，但是，杰森，达米安和克拉克……  
达米安还未成年，但是至少他可以托给迪克，他清楚迪克非常愿意负责达米安，他们两个人相处的很好。  
克拉克……他知道这会伤害他的爱人，他相信这或许会成为伤口，但他最终会跨过去的。他希望某个午后的阳光下，克拉克能够带着微笑回忆他们的点点滴滴。  
但是，杰森呢？他从来都没有好好的和杰森谈过。杰森不再对他抱有愤怒，却仍然在他在的场合不自在，他们曾经是搭档，后来却一度成了敌人，现在则是回不去的陌生却又熟悉的人。他猜不出来杰森的反应会是什么，也许愤怒，也许茫然，也许……  
天啊，他就要死了，却还有这么多问题，布鲁斯叹了口气。  
布鲁斯韦恩会死，但是蝙蝠侠是不能，也不会死去的。

#迪克  
每个人都会死。  
毫无办法，没有希望，苟延残喘的人们，一个接一个死去。  
所有的梦想都已经终止，所有的渴望只是生存。  
如果，他死了，那么他能不能见到布鲁斯？  
如果能，那么这就够了。  
……但是达米安呢？  
迪克惊醒，看着黑暗中的天花板，他做了一个梦，一个他就要死去的梦。  
那不是真的，但很有可能在明天，后天成真。  
他浑身疼痛，四肢酸软，口干舌燥，但他一点也不想动，他只是在想，如果他真的要死了，他会想什么，做什么？这不是说他以前没有想过这个问题，但是现在不一样。布鲁斯已经死了，整个人类的成年人都在不断减少，单靠英雄只能勉强维持人类的运转。  
还好，布鲁斯留下了智能程序的雏形，而提姆正在加紧研究。  
……当然了，这个还好绝不指人，尽管无知的群众猜测蝙蝠侠瘦了，但是所有熟知的人都知道他已经死了。  
所以，他们都不好。  
但日子总还得过下去，对抗也远远还没有结束。  
所以，迪克希望他死去之时，黑夜之中已经有晨光的一撇，明天之后还有明天，他希望他能够有为之战斗的东西，而不是空无一物的战斗，他希望……  
他希望他不是最后一个。非常自私，但他知道他并不坚强，只是因为还有达米安需要他，只要还有达米安需要他，他才有勇气活下去，有希望战斗。

#杰森  
生命被吞噬的感觉，真实残酷，仿佛心脏的倒计时，清楚的明白界限却无能为力。  
杰森坐在废弃大楼的屋顶，看着头上的一轮明月，圆月的光辉平等的铺撒在大地上，也铺撒在他身上。  
他曾经在书里读过，在中国，圆月代表团圆，是阖家团聚的日子。  
但他还有家吗？  
当他在街上流浪的时候，他是没有家的，而当一切改变的那一天，他被布鲁斯带回了庄园的一段日子里，他以为他又有了家，而当他死去又复活，神志混乱，饱含着愤怒和复仇的欲望之时，他抛弃了布鲁斯口中所谓的家，当他远走太空，遇见星火，罗伊之时，他们成为最棒的小队，他似乎有个可以被成为家的地方，那里有着他的朋友。他学会了心平气和，至少不再和布鲁斯吵架，他开始逐渐再次被接纳了……  
但是无论是布鲁斯也好，罗伊他们也好。  
他终于还是没有家了，终于还是一个人孤零零的等死。  
混蛋布鲁斯，混蛋罗伊！  
他们以为这就可以被原谅了吗？他们以为死亡就是一切了吗？他们以为……他们凭什么这样以为！  
他，杰森·陶德，即使到地狱，也要踢爆这群家伙的屁股！  
以及，恐怕，照顾那个臭屁小鬼的任务只能交给你了，替代品。

#提姆  
没有任何一个成年人能避免这个，通过激素水平传播的病毒，威胁着所有的成年人。  
根据所收集的数据，提姆认为还有两个月左右，这场灾祸就能结束了，只是他看不到了。  
是啊，这有什么稀奇的，死了这么多人，再加一个提姆·德雷克算什么呢？而且，布鲁斯留下的智能程序他已经开发完成了，即将由孤独城堡为中心，蝙蝠洞为辅助，构成全球智能网络，管理未成年人的生活和未来。  
未来的火种已经点燃，他们只需要十年，十年之后，新的一切就会重新建立起来了。  
但他现在只想和Kon接吻，渴望，恐惧，害怕，血的味道在舌头的交缠里翻滚，即使是死亡的味道，此刻吻上去也别有一番风味。年轻男孩的眼睛就像火焰，燃烧一切的不安，将有限化为无限，将这一秒拉到永久。  
他见过超人，光明，璀璨，克拉克却破碎，不堪一击，他害怕kon也会这样。  
但他无法阻止死亡的步伐，就像布鲁斯，迪克，杰森一样，他们都死了。  
他很抱歉。  
对KON，对达米安，对所有人，甚至对他自己。  
他呻吟，抓紧米色的床单，身体和灵魂分裂，美满，美妙，冷静，听见死神的时钟一秒一秒的走过。  
没有多少时间了。  
他冷静的和每一个人告别，他拥抱着崩溃的小恶魔，向衰老的阿尔弗雷德告别，向超人告别。重复的死亡击垮了所有人，他们茫然失措的接受了这个结果。  
最后他来到了KON身边，等待最后的时间。  
沉默蔓延，他们守着彼此，荷尔蒙的味道还没散去，艰难的微笑。  
时间啊，走慢一点，让他再看一看，不要让他在地狱里遗忘。

#达米安  
这一切都结束了。  
暴乱，哭泣，死亡，绝望和最后的明天。  
“蝙蝠”明天就会启动了，灾祸已经结束，一切都会走向正规。  
除了这里——韦恩庄园，这里只剩下了他。  
真是够了，这些混蛋。  
一个又一个，每一个人都将照顾他这件事郑重的交给下一个人。以为他是什么？柔弱的小孩子吗？布鲁斯死了，迪克默默地照顾他，然后是杰森，然后是提姆，然后是阿尔弗雷德，然后……谁也没有了。  
他们以为他们成年代表了什么吗？他都曾打败过他们，不止一次！  
他们……  
但他们都死了。  
无一例外。  
他下意识的哼了一声，砸落在蝙蝠洞空荡荡的地上，面前幽幽发光的电脑正在和孤独城堡的电脑进行最后的核算，代码飞过，壮观，精密，完美。布鲁斯和提姆留下的最后作品。  
没关系，他会撑过去。  
他是蝙蝠侠之子，受刺客联盟抚养，夜翼是他的导师，他和他的家族一同作战，对抗罪犯。  
所以，没关系，他会好的。  
但不是现在。  
他放纵自己，回忆过往的时光，怀念那些失去的人们，呼吸他们留下的稀薄的味道。  
我们与你同在。  
Fin


	43. 鸟自语

达米安歪头看着这只落在他手臂上的小鸟。  
这只小鸟透体漆黑，羽毛反射着明亮的炫光，小小的脑袋上用着豆黑的眼睛状似无辜的望着他，脖颈上一圈亮蓝色的羽毛总让达米安产生错觉。它轻巧的从空中滑落，伸出细小有力的爪子抓住了达米安手臂上上绿色的手套，巧妙地避开了那些尖角，鸟喙里红舌响亮的弹动了一下，发出几声叽叽喳喳。  
达米安眯起眼睛，他迅速往边上扫了一眼，很好没人。他对视着这只鸟儿，确认它胆大妄为，敢在罗宾的手臂上休息，而后达米安用牙齿咬掉了另一只手的手套，小心翼翼地伸手，用大拇指和食指捏住小鸟的头部，慢慢地顺过羽毛。小鸟抖动了一下身体，翘起长长的亮蓝色的尾羽，“咕咕”叫了几声，看起来对凶恶小鬼的服侍颇为满意。  
它不太安分，没待多久就蹦跶落到了达米安的腿上，目标直指那个吃了一半的三明治。它歪过头，用锐利的鸟喙撕下一块面包，仰起头，往前伸长脖子，张大了嘴巴，把它吞了下去，看起来吃的还挺急的。  
达米安拿起了那个三明治，小鸟气势汹汹地朝他叫了起来，直到他撕掉了包装纸，把三明治又放回来为止。  
“别担心，都是你的，慢慢来，你这个可爱的小家伙，你饿坏了是不是？”罗宾放柔了声音，往后靠在高耸建筑物的墙体上。达米安不认识这只小鸟的科属，而鉴于它已经开始偷吃达米安的三明治了，他有理由怀疑它是某个巫师的宠物，又或是哪颗外星球的珍稀鸟类，这不常见，但不代表他们没经历过。  
小鸟突然停下了动作，它转过头咬了咬达米安的手指，蹦回去撕下面包，又蹦回来用脑袋蹭了蹭达米安的手指。男孩忍不住笑了，“你真是贪心鬼。”他伸出手指给这位小霸道鸟儿顺顺羽毛，“你知道吗？你的配色让我想起一个人。”  
在这个难得平静的夜晚，没有人捣乱，也没有必须紧绷起来的蝙蝠侠，罗宾独自游荡在哥谭之中，那些过去的回忆相当会挑时候的回涌上来，让他的胸口感到发闷。属于英雄的活动挤占了大部分的时间，而自从他们不再是蝙蝠侠和罗宾之后，布鲁德海文的夜翼也就只剩下了达米安新闻上能瞥到的那点东西了。  
——当然不包括达米安黑进迪克的手机里拿到的那些，天啊，他还真爱自拍。  
他拿出一根指头点了点小脑袋，“特别是这张嘴，说的跟唱的一样，一点都不带停的。”小鸟着急的吞食下最后一口面包，空出嘴巴，对着达米安一顿叫唤，像是不满意极了达米安拿它和别的对比，不服气得很。  
“好吧，你比他可爱多了。”达米安安抚着它，笑容变大。“等你吃饱了，小家伙。我就带你回蝙蝠洞，在那儿你会找到自己该回去的地方的。”男孩遮盖在灰白色眼罩下的眼睛在眼眶里打了个转，“要是你找不到，那可就归我养了。”  
话音的跃跃欲试揭露了达米安的真心——他巴不得养它呢。小鸟责怪地咬了咬达米安的手指，像是终于吃饱了一样转身蹦上了达米安的手臂，一路往上蹦跶，最终窝在了达米安温热的脖颈附近。  
小鸟微弱的心跳隔着那层薄薄的皮肤传来，它收起了爪子，蜷缩在脖颈附近，卡在兜帽和脖子之间，乖巧又得意的咕咕叫了几声。  
——就像是在说我属于这儿。  
飞到这里来好像把它累坏了，没过多久就放松的瘫在了那里，就像一滩液体一样。达米安忍住了想去摸摸它的冲动，他甚至不敢好笑地摇摇头，但这自来熟的小鸟确实有许多方面能让他联想到某个家伙。  
“看来我得去买新的鸟笼了，”达米安喃喃自语，“父亲应该会答应我的……吧？”

 

答应个屁！——by找夜翼鸟找到快疯掉然后发现它什么都不记得也还记得跑去找达米安的布鲁斯回。


	44. 【batfam】全世界都反对我当英雄

达米安·韦恩，在他年仅八岁的时候就超越了他所有的哥哥们，在那一刻，他对布鲁斯说，“我想当正义的伙伴（划掉）英雄”。布鲁斯沉着冷静地点了点头，对达米安露出笑容，“我亲爱的儿子，你想当什么都行。”

只有阿尔弗雷德知道布鲁斯事后揪掉了多少头发。

他苦思冥想也没能揪出来达米安究竟是为什么想要当一个英雄，难道是六岁的时候南瓜派拍到脑袋上的问题吗？还是因为迪克带八岁的达米安去跳伞，吹风过度导致的呢？

布鲁斯这么愁是有原因的。

韦恩家在哥谭市赫赫有名，家族事业遍布全市，至少一半的企业都和他们有关系。布鲁斯跺一跺脚，整个哥谭市都要抖三抖。虽然布鲁斯穿着西装，头发抹的油光发亮，看起来活活的一个富家子弟败家子，然而本质上，谁都非常清楚——

韦恩家混黑。

不知道是从韦恩家哪一辈走歪的，这个家族自从走入了黑道就混得如鱼得水，可以说是上天让他家吃这碗饭了。到布鲁斯这里的时候，他已经没有的选了。

不只是布鲁斯，包括达米安上面的三个哥哥以及认识的另外两个女孩，他们或多或少都在这行打滚，和达米安梦想里的英雄没有一点关系。

难道韦恩家的和谐有爱就要这么毁于一旦了？布鲁斯仿佛看到了以孤守正义的小儿子对抗家族的八百集恋爱狗血伦理剧的未来，其中包括了爸爸给儿子走关系被拒绝，谈的女朋友因为家族背景而告吹，圣诞夜的晚上老父亲对着面前的空椅子一边吃一边流眼泪……

不不不不，这可不行。

布鲁斯转而一想，没事，达米安还小，他长大了就会改了。他全然忘记他自己从八岁父母去世之后就一头扎进黑道没转过头看过其他选择一眼，虽然那也不存在就是了。

于是，达米安长到十岁，今年他的职业规划依然是——想当一个英雄。

俗话说事不过三，布鲁斯的希望是彻底破灭了。

“达米安，你为什么想当一个英雄？”迪克跟达米安在打游戏，他被委以重任挖掘一切的根源。“你想反对我？”达米安大力地按游戏机的按键，发出啪啪的声音。

“不，你怎么会这么想？”迪克立刻否认，“只是我以为你会更喜欢当一个……嗯，公司总裁之类的？就像提姆一样。”

“哈！德雷克，”达米安撇嘴，“谁会像他一样，像个注定过劳死的样子。我想做，我可以做，所以就这样。”

达米安咄咄逼人，他半点不放松这一点，并在游戏里打爆了迪克的角色，拿到了胜利。他趾高气扬地站起来，转身去厨房端了一盒饼干还有两杯茶。

“你只能喝茶。”他拍掉迪克的手指，警告他。

“QAQ”迪克委屈地喝茶。

 

也许迪克不记得了，不过其实达米安最早是在迪克面前说过他想当一个英雄。

那是一次意外，迪克去蹦极的时候，他的绳子被别人动过了。迪克在冬天直直的掉进了河里，肋骨骨折，差点没能抢救过来。当时的布鲁斯和提姆在迪克的情况稳定之后就赶回去处理那些落下的事情，达米安坐在迪克的床边，看着他的《小王子》。

“哦……”迪克呻吟一声，“我感觉就像被砸在了水泥地里一样……”

达米安给他倒了杯水，又按了铃，让护士给他做了身体检查。“你从几百英尺的高空掉进了水里，差不多就跟拍进水泥地里一样了。”

“啊……”迪克还有些茫然，“那岂不是跟妈妈他们一样了……”

“什么？”达米安眨眨眼，而迪克朝他笑了笑。

“我的父母也是这样，从高空，咚。”他简短地说，“那都过去了好久好久了。”

“不说这个了，布鲁斯他们呢？”

“他们去忙了。……格雷森，你当时怕不怕？”达米安忽然合起了手上的书。

“？……这个有什么怕不怕的。非要说的话，如果真是那样，就是命运了吧。”迪克揉了揉达米安的头发，“怎么啦，达米安不敢跟我去蹦极啦？”

达米安仍由他揉着自己的头发。

“才不是。”他翻了翻白眼，“我只是觉得……我——”

他想如果他在那里，那么也许他就可以救下迪克。

 

“你知道么？达米安那小混蛋想当英雄。”杰森坐在提姆的桌子上吃苹果，他有了一个新爱好，闲着没事喜欢吃水果，“老头子疯了。”

提姆沉思一会，“那不是很好吗？”他对着电脑上起起伏伏的曲线咬指甲，最近似乎往意大利走私大蒜的利润有些下滑啊，还是改成向印度走私洋葱吗？“反正现在灰色利润空间都在压缩，达米安有自己的打算也不错。”

“呃……我觉得达米安不是这个想法……”杰森有些无语。“他看起来像是真心想做个……你懂得，就是闪电侠之类的。”

“可是他没有超能力啊。”提姆一脸茫然。

“他有布鲁斯啊。”杰森回答提姆，“布鲁斯就是钱的同义词。”

“万恶的资本主义家！”

 

塔利亚远在千里之外跟达米安打了个电话，这原本是布鲁斯的指望之一。但塔利亚不知道和达米安说了什么，这位年轻而坚强的女性捂住嘴，泪眼朦胧，“吾爱，你长大了，我会为你骄傲的。”甚至雷宵古都为此惊动，送了一把宝剑给他“强大而依然具有君主天赋”的外孙。

布鲁斯无言以对，并开始在心里腹诽封建迷信。

 

达米安走到客厅，看见布鲁斯坐在沙发上并拍了拍旁边的空位的时候，他吸了一口气。

“有什么事吗，父亲？”年轻男孩的眉眼完全遗传了布鲁斯，看到他布鲁斯就仿佛能从时光的长河里看到过去的他自己，这一点不自觉他放软了声音。

“达米安，我想和你聊聊关于你的理想。”

达米安很平静，他早已知道这一刻会来临。他们彼此都明白，就像是一个RPG勇者游戏，你打过了蛇头小怪，冲过了地图的每一条路，送别了村里打铁匠的姑娘，得到了村长的宝剑，可是最后你还是要面对那个黑袍的大boss。

身为勇者，哪怕是BOSS大喊，“I AM YOURFATHER！”，他也要坚定地打败他，坚持到最后。

“这会很危险，你会流血，你会受伤，你会——”布鲁斯停住了，时至今日他仍然说不出那个词，过去的阴影笼罩着他，死亡从未从他身边离开，它时刻提醒布鲁斯，“我将带走你的爱，你的生命。不止一次。”

“我明白，父亲。”达米安将手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，这看起来有些古怪，就像布鲁斯在向达米安寻求安慰。

“但我无法抗拒，”达米安轻声地说，“那是一种我无法描述的东西。我为能够战斗而感到荣幸，即使这一次我独身一人。”

“我将战斗，为哥谭，为你们。”

他拥抱布鲁斯，就像一个英雄。

END


	45. 野性驯化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定！

达米安被骗了。

他亲爱的母亲不惜使用苦肉计也要把他骗回来的目的在于——他就要分化了。塔利亚希望能够在第一次分化的时候知道他的性别以便于最大化他们的利益。早在达米安到来刺客联盟之前，她就已经召集了优秀的候选人们。

在这个世界上不止存在男女的差异，还有生殖系统的差异。三种性别的分布呈现纺锤形。beta占据社会的百分之八十，是社会最坚实的建设者，但更多顶尖的人才聚集在另外两个性别之中，这是由基因决定的。越是优秀的基因越是迫切的需要传播下去，因此他们更多的倾向于更容易生产后代的α和Ω。至于究竟是哪一个性别却是差不多五五开的机会。

塔利亚坚信达米安不会是属于那百分之八十的beta，而事实是她说对了。

 

那天早上，塔利亚走进了达米安的房间里。浓厚的信息素扑面而来，女人鼻尖耸动，闻到里面掺杂巧克力的甜味，阳光曝晒的干草，甚至还有一点辣味和汽油的刺激味。达米安躺在床上，突如其来的分化清空了他所有的体力，他现在连眼皮都不想抬起来，只能看着塔利亚半蹲下来。女人撩起自己的长发，鼻子凑近了达米安的颈部，从无节制泄露的信息素之中仔细地分辨她所需要的信息。

达米安不自觉的往后躲，塔利亚的味道让他不舒服。平日里的烟草和熏香的味道此时就像是一柄招摇的利刃插在他的身边，让他想拔了丢出去。

 

“哦，亲爱的，你转化成了Ω。”塔利亚抬起眼睛，站起来居高临下地看着他，“好好休息一下，我的男孩，过几天我会给你办一个宴会。”

“……您可以直说是找一群α来，让我选一个操我。”达米安叹了口气，他呆了好几天，怎么也该猜到塔利亚的打算了。

“你会答应吗？我的男孩。”塔利亚的手指划过达米安的下巴，“为奥古家留下你的后代吧，我保证会把他教的和你一样好。”

达米安偏头，躲过塔利亚的手指，他平静地回答，“我相信您会把他教得很好的，就和我一样。”他咬住了最后这句话，“但我有一个条件。”

“……好吧，亲爱的，我不可能完全违背你的。”

“我希望他们决斗，直到决出最后的胜利者。”

“如你所愿，达米安。”

 

迪克简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他和布鲁斯他们疯狂找了那么多天，没有一点消息。他甚至偷偷联系了林肯，而当知道达米安在刺客联盟的时候他饭都没来得及吃几口，坐着飞机匆匆赶过来，结果给他看的是这个？！达米安优哉游哉的坐在上面，带着个墨镜端着一杯拿铁喝的开开心心，下面一众α挥洒着汗水在搏斗？！

“达米安！”他跳了下来，“你在这里做什么？布鲁斯都要疯了。”

达米安沉着脸，一言不发，甚至连一个眼神都没有分给他。塔利亚坐在旁边，反倒是笑了起来，“是我的错，忘记和吾爱说达米安过来了。”

“塔利亚，你想干什么？”迪克警惕起来，“我可不会任由你伤害达米安。”

女人耸了耸肩，手指点在嘴唇上，“哎呀，我只是在替达米安找一位优秀的α而已。”

？！！

——找、一、位、α？

迪克顿时懵逼了。

 

达米安换了个姿势坐着，任由迪克沉浸在自己的逻辑里，心里暗戳戳的翻了个白眼。直到迪克义正言辞地指责塔利亚，“达米安就算是分化了，他的婚姻也不用你来管。”

塔利亚哼了一声，施施然地推开迪克的手指，“别指着我，你这个无礼的家伙”。场下一位年轻的家伙一拳砸倒了那位摇摇欲坠的挑战者，大喊着欢呼。迪克看了那家伙一眼，差点自插双目，那简直是个猩猩。

“达米安——你不会，不会——”迪克头晕目眩，那个猩猩的胸毛，天啊天啊。“那家伙的大腿比你的腰还大。”他指出来。

达米安瞅了一眼，面露不虞。

“我操。”塔利亚吓了一跳，“亲爱的，这个词一点都不好。”

“虽然我很想拒绝，不过……”达米安的手指敲在椅子的把手上，不知怎么的，天空的烈日忽然又炽热了几分。

“我答应我母亲，我将在决斗胜利者里挑选一位作为我的丈夫。”达米安站起来，靠近迪克，他的味道浓郁起来，“我不愿意和母亲起冲突，也许——你有更好的办法？”

他翠绿的眼睛透着狡黠的意味，某种挑逗呼之欲出，迪克睁大眼睛，周遭的一切都已经远去，只有达米安放在他肩膀上的手臂清晰可闻。他的心跳声如雷，一下一下的扩大。

达米安的意思是——他几乎不能相信他听到的意思，但肩头上手指绕圈的触感和戏谑的表情都写着达米安混蛋般的恶作剧。

塔利亚狐疑地看着他们，完全没理解当代年轻人玩情趣的胆子有多大。

迪克深吸了一口气，转身跳进了角斗场。

操他妈的决斗，操他的达米安。

迪克盯着那个猩猩，露出一个危险的挑衅的笑容，“嘿，猩猩，还没完呢。”

他怎么能看起来这么火辣？达米安头一次坐直了看迪克。

迪克把前额的头发抹到后面去，汗水从他的额头冒出，夜翼的紧身服贴在身上显露出每一处的曲线，在分化之后，达米安能够比以前更清晰地闻出迪克的味道。缤纷的气味，充满了性，可乐，香草还有……

也许是正午的阳光太过热烈，也许是总是若有似无钻进鼻腔里的味道有迪克的味道，达米安并起了腿，这实在是有点不雅观是不是？

“砰！”那个猩猩倒在了地上，迪克在空中转过一个完美的曲线，落地，他平时柔和的气味在此刻席卷全场，宣誓他是最后的胜利者。迪克转过头，对着台上露出笑容，他的胸膛还在起伏，每一个喘息都听起来色//情的要命。

“喂，我可以带走我的奖品了吗？”他说话的方式听起来完全不像是一个问句。

“哦，亲爱的，他确实很迷人。”

“那是当然的。”达米安拿起了他的长刀，一边往下走，一边回答他的母亲。

 

“嘿，挑战者，我忘了告诉你，还有一件事。”达米安控制不住自己露出笑容，“我，达米安·韦恩，向你提出挑战。”

 

决斗这个条件本就是他给塔利亚设立的陷阱，无论胜利者是谁，最终达米安都会向他提出挑战，由他自己成为最后的胜利者。

他本来对自己很有信心，不过现在——

是输是赢，他忽然拿不定主意了。

 

迪克的眼睛发亮，他的笑容扩大，不带一点犹豫的摆出了战斗的姿势。

“哦，我就该知道，达米安你这个小混蛋。”他的声音听起来相当愉快，“来吧来吧，让我们起舞吧。”

“接受你的邀请，迪克。”

达米安冲了上去。

 

END


	46. 【亲情】shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的生活中出现了影子。

布鲁斯的生活里出现了影子。

一个小小的，像是幼童的影子。它在布鲁斯的视网膜里无处不在，在他转身的一刹那，在他偶然抬头的一瞬间，在他神思放飞的那一秒。

它安静的呆在角落里，让布鲁斯感到无比熟悉。

他从楼梯上走下来，看到它窝在沙发上，自得其乐的把两只脚搁在把手上，就像是一个肆意妄为看着书的孩子，然后他眨了眨眼睛，影子渐渐的消失，消失在了空气里；他坐在餐桌上，看着它跟在阿尔弗雷德的身后，一步步走近了餐桌，它好像一个犹豫，认错的孩子，然后在阿尔弗雷德放下餐具的时候，它又渐渐的消失；布鲁斯挽着女伴的手，他们在舞池里转圈，他看见那个小小的影子藏在柱子后面，直愣愣的站着，好像一个无所适从的孩子；他眨一眨眼睛，大宅里好像哪里都能看见这个影子，它们又矮又小，有浅有深，安静而沉默的呆在这里，他再眨一眨眼睛，它们全部消失，只留下老管家孤身一人剪着花园里的植株。

“阿福，这个宅子里有小孩子过吗？”他想起那些虚无缥缈的恐怖故事，向管家发出了疑问。

老管家顿了顿，他认真的盯着面前这株植物，右手拿着剪刀，“……除了您之外，没有。怎么了吗，布鲁斯少爷？”这株植物好像难倒了他，一时之间他难以下手。

“不，没事。”布鲁斯咽回了关于影子的问题，他没有怕它，只是好奇。

他抬头，看到窗边站着的影子，随着他看见的次数越来越多，它好像越来越淡了，也许过不了多久就会消失了。尽管那只是一个影子，但布鲁斯有一种它很悲伤的望着自己的感觉，这让他非常不舒服，尤其是它看起来那么小，就像是一个孩子。

他想起了他的义工服务，也许它是在提醒他去看看那些无家可归的孩子们了。

站在雪地里，他看着那些孩子们高兴地玩耍，心底的烦躁却不减反增，胸口像是堵了一口恶气，上不来下不去。那个影子跟着他来了，它变得更淡了，灰色的轮廓孤零零的站在旁边，孩子们的欢声笑语似乎并没有能打动这个影子。布鲁斯抿起了嘴，他悄悄地叹了一口气，努力眨了眨眼睛，想让它消失。

这一次，它却没有消失。

直到布鲁斯用力的多眨了几下眼睛之后，那个影子才开始消失，在那之前，它安静的转了过来，看着布鲁斯，像是要质问他为何眨眼，为什么不想要他。布鲁斯烦躁的甩了甩头，好笑的想明明是他缠了上来，凭什么来质问他，谁会想要一个影子呢？

突然，他听到了一声惊呼，有一个孩子脚下打滑，头朝下掉了下来。他心里一紧，一阵恐慌突然席卷了上来，于是他下意识的跑过去接住了孩子，然后才觉得自己怎么会这么惶恐，即便孩子掉了下来，厚厚的雪也能保证他的安全，最多是一点淤青，他怎么会觉得害怕到好像他会失去生命呢？

又不是从绳索上掉下来。

他笑着逗弄着惊魂未定的孩子，直到他咯咯的笑了起来。

余晖落下，布鲁斯笑着跟义工服务中心的人挥手，他该回去了。他拉开了车门正准备坐进去，却皱了皱眉，他看见那个影子安静的坐在副驾驶上。它规规矩矩的把手放在膝盖上，头也不抬，只是盯着自己的脚尖，好像认错一样，布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，盯着它，随即叹了一口气，坐了进去。

就把它当作是个小孩吧，反正……总会消失的。

影子在他开门下车的时候消失了，它渐渐的消失，消融于空气之中，让布鲁斯心里忽然涌起一种说不清的感觉。他坐在车里，怔怔地看着它消失，心里一阵疼痛，让他差点以为自己犯了心脏病。

他对晚餐只是草草吃了几口，就坐在了壁炉旁边，老管家关切的问候，而他勉强笑了笑，安抚他没事。回过头来，他看着那个灰白色的影子，几乎能透过它看见后面的景物。它坐在地板上，靠在沙发的边上，就像是靠在沙发上某一个人的腿边，它慢慢的左右摇晃着，好像在笑。

布鲁斯心里一片寒冷，它到底想要什么呢？

忽然，影子转过来看着他，他措手不及，只能回看着它。它依旧安静，依旧沉默，然后慢慢地开始消失，和之前不同，它的消失就像是被擦除了一样。布鲁斯恍然大悟，这一次之后，它将不再出现，所以……所以如何呢？影子出现在他面前，既不干涉他的生活，也不出声，只是安静的呆着，然后有一天，此时，在他面前消失。

他只能看着。

它消失了，布鲁斯心里就像是空了一块，他慢慢的叹了一口气，无端觉得悲苦。

他在黑暗中入睡，在安宁里睁开眼睛。

那是一个穿着鲜艳的孩子，他披着黄色的斗篷，穿着红色的上衣，他面无表情的站着，蓝色的眼睛透过了他看向他背后的虚无，但他却感到悲伤。布鲁斯站在他面前，低头看着他，熟悉感蔓延伸展，他明白了过来，这就是那个影子，它就是他，他就是影子所代表的人。

布鲁斯无法移开视线，他紧闭的嘴唇，他空白的双眼，他高高的颧骨，他双手紧贴着腿边，双肩僵硬的板着……这所有的一切都让他的灵魂颤栗，让他感到撕心裂肺的悲伤，他能感觉到，他能看出这个孩子的悲伤，他有一种无形的责任促使他迈开脚步，促使他伸出手。

他拥抱了这个孩子。

他需要一个拥抱，布鲁斯想，如果现实之中他见到这个孩子，他会先给他一个拥抱，然后带着他去找他的父母，因为他看起来如此失落，如此迷失。布鲁斯紧紧的抱着他，想要抚平心里涌动的疼痛，孩子在他的怀里挪动，然后布鲁斯感到背后生暖，他从腋下穿过去，也拥抱了他。

他就那么抱着他，直到一切被黑暗吞没，宁静的黑暗笼罩了他，给他一场满意的睡眠。

布鲁斯睁开眼，对天花板微微一笑，这真是一个奇怪的梦，但他不介意。

END


	47. 【brudami】黑色男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！大警告！！！brudami cp向！！！
> 
> 刀注目！！！！有性爱提示！！！！
> 
> 不接受撕逼，不接受撕逼，不要跟我说乱X！！！
> 
> 老爷失忆黑化！！！！！！

布鲁斯缓缓的呼出一口气，他不该这么做，当然了，他不该，无论是跑出来旅游还是……他侧头，看着臂弯里挽着的男孩，他们在意大利的长街上走着，细雨绵绵，蒙蒙打湿了男孩的头发。

那些小水珠挂在他的头发上，晶莹剔透，就像是掩藏的珍珠，然后它们不堪重负，从聚成尖的发尾滴落，沿着男孩略显深色的皮肤滚落，蔓延着水的痕迹，沿着他的分明的下巴，落在男孩深色的衣服上，悄悄地消失不见，只留下浸湿的圆形水渍带出深沉的黑色，就像这个他无法读懂的男孩。

他疑惑的向布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，那双蓝眼睛总让布鲁斯眩晕，无法思考。他在里面看到了什么？似乎是迷人的危险的黑暗，包罗万象，他想起了男孩迷蒙带着眼泪的蓝眼睛，他轻轻的呼唤他，“布鲁斯。”不恳求，只是叫他的名字。微妙的疼痛和刺激从心口蔓延，那种悬空感让他欲罢不能，他就像踩在钢丝上一样，狂风呼啸割裂他的身躯，复杂的感受让他沉迷于此。

“你想吃冰淇淋吗？”布鲁斯突兀的说，达米安惊讶的看着他。他抿着嘴，拉着达米安向咖啡店走过去，只是兴之所至。他想起第一次遇见达米安的时候，那也是一个下雨天，他就站在冰激凌店的外面躲雨，布鲁斯总有一种打算，他想呵护他，他想给他一切的美好，他……他只是忽然觉得他们应该一起吃个冰淇淋。

达米安似乎有些不习惯，他坐在对面，眉头皱着。

“你喜欢什么口味？”布鲁斯问道。

“都可以。”达米安无所谓的答道。他好像对这些不感兴趣，布鲁斯带他去过游乐园，不，跟摩天轮上的亲吻没有关系，他好像对这些家庭必备的过程不熟悉，陌生，抗拒但又渴望，他基本不会拒绝布鲁斯的请求，但布鲁斯能准确的分辨他的情绪，就像……他们天生合适。

“那就来一个彩虹船，什么口味都有。”布鲁斯合起了菜单。

“……你能吃吗？”达米安怀疑的看着他，“我没记错，上次，你还牙痛来着？”

他记得不错，但那是一个月前的事情了，他本以为达米安已经忘记了，因为他只是随口提了一句，他想，也许这代表着达米安记得他们相处的点点滴滴。他的手指抽搐了一下。

“我已经找过牙医了，没关系，达米安。”他微微一笑，伸手握住了男孩的手，达米安象征性的抽了两下就放弃了。他的手有些发凉，但也许只是相对于布鲁斯而言，他的思绪飘散，想起他们第一次上床的时候，达米安的手指扣着他的背，冰凉和疼痛一起传导，他咬着布鲁斯的肩膀，一声不吭。

那一次，他们都把对方搞得好像打过架一样，惨不忍睹。

达米安是个特别的人，对于布鲁斯来说，他不在乎达米安几乎什么都没说清楚，他相信他，就像相信自己的孩子绝不会背叛父亲一样，他的笑容，他的声音，他的面容，他的身体……布鲁斯全部拥有。

“您的彩虹船。”

整冰被雕刻成船，上面堆着刨冰，淋着不同口味的果汁，缤纷的水果和不同口味的冰淇淋球高高的顶起来，巧克力酱完美的完成最后的锦上添花，还有一朵天宝点缀在上。达米安的眼睛在发亮，对此布鲁斯满意的一笑，他总是能猜中达米安的喜好，无一例外。他拿勺子挖起了一勺香草冰淇淋，递给了达米安，“试试。”

达米安用那双眩晕的眼睛看了他一眼，突然前倾，直接就着他的手吃掉了那块冰淇淋，舌尖在嘴唇上舔过一圈，“not bad.”

布鲁斯窒息了一秒，他看着达米安若无其事的拿起了另一把勺子。

“怎么了？”小恶魔微笑，他的眼睛闪亮的不只是冰淇淋，还有……别的。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，假装没事，天知道他所想的就是拉住达米安，给他一个热辣的吻，他不去想这里是公共场合，不去想别人怎么想，他刚刚只想着这个男孩是他的，只想着告诉所有人，他是他的。

他很少见到达米安开心的样子，可以说，直到最近，布鲁斯渐渐和他走近了，达米安才看上去心情好了很多。布鲁斯揣测，那是否有他的一份功劳呢？达米安很年轻，但他经历过很多，他含糊的和布鲁斯提过几句，断断续续，带着喘息和尖叫。

“……你以前没和家人一起吃过吗？”下意识的，布鲁斯问。

达米安停顿了一下，他叼着勺子，平静的说，但布鲁斯能看出他的谎言，“没有，我没有家人。”

他的悲伤很真实，但他却躲避着布鲁斯的视线。

关于达米安的家人，布鲁斯有一箩筐的想象，其中大部分都让他生气，忽视和暴力是他们的主题，他轻轻地抚摸过达米安的皮肤，爱怜的亲吻过每一个伤疤直到达米安忍耐不住，他红着脸，又开始喊他，“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”

“没关系，以后我陪你一起。”布鲁斯郑重的说，他很认真，非常认真。

达米安猛地握紧了勺子，随后又松开，他带着假笑，假装的说，“嗯，我知道了。”他不相信他，布鲁斯不能明白为什么，但又或许是他不敢相信别人，而如果是这样，布鲁斯有希望，有耐心，他有足够的忍耐去得到他的男孩。

一个女服务员奇怪的看着他们，布鲁斯猛然想起他们还有一只手握在一起，她带着古怪的神色走了过来，用不熟练的英文问道，“先生，请问……你们……”布鲁斯还在想该怎么说的时候，达米安已经开口了。

他指了指布鲁斯，又指了指自己，“HE IS MY FATHER.”两双蓝眼睛望着那个女服务员，她骤然脸红，期期艾艾的说了声“抱歉，你们长得真像。”就转身走了。达米安握着布鲁斯的手好像发汗了，布鲁斯感到了一点湿意。

他的心刚刚猛烈的跳动了一下，几乎让他以为要从胸腔里跳出来，就在达米安说father的时候。他在心里苦笑，他从来不知道他有这方面的偏好，他知道像达米安这样的男孩或多或少的喊这个词，但达米安不一样，他……他喊得让布鲁斯心动，心疼，复杂的就像是所有情绪一起涌上来。

达米安的声音嘶哑，汗水沾湿了床单，他紧紧地抓着布鲁斯，他一声一声的喊着，“father，布鲁斯，father……”就像是绝望的人在黑暗里寻求一点光明，布鲁斯不喜欢那样，他不喜欢那种感觉，像是牵扯全身的神经，所以，只有那一次意外而已。

“不吃了。”达米安甩下勺子，高傲的说，“我们去看电影。”

布鲁斯点了点头，他从来都顺着达米安，惯着他，“好，那就走吧。”

他们手挽着手，再度走入意大利的街头中，走进微风细雨里，享受他们为数不多的假期，享受目前伪装的美好。

但，无论如何，达米安是布鲁斯的男孩，永远也不会变。

End


	48. 【brudami】街角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！brudamiCP向
> 
> 警告！老爷脑补过多！相关《黑色男孩》的初遇篇
> 
> 警告！脑洞狗血天雷OOC！
> 
> 警告！别怪我没警告！

哥谭人口有三千万，你也许一辈子都看不全他们中的百分之一，记不住他们中的千分之一，你只是走在街头跟无数的陌生人第一次擦肩而过，然后他们中大多数都不会有机会与你再见。三千万，布鲁斯想，没有道理，这么多人里，他记住了一个人。

他总是站在一条街外的街角那里，从布鲁斯新换的办公室看出去，他能看到少年双手插兜，一个人站在街角，黄昏日落，暖色的阳光被高耸的大楼分割，一片三角形的阳光落在他的脖子上，闪闪发光。他不经常在那里，也许是他有另外的去处，也许是这里只是他的休息之处，他往往只在那里待上一两个小时，平静的靠在墙边看着韦恩大楼里人来人往，他总是一个人，孤单的站在那里，空手而归。

偶尔，布鲁斯会看到他接起了电话，眉头皱起来，他站直身体，生气地跺了跺脚，转头离开。那就像是一种信号，布鲁斯心里一紧，他接下来两三天都不会再出现了。然后，等他再出现，他依旧面容平静，只是脸色苍白，一瘸一拐的走到那个街角，脸上还贴着一块纱布，看上去百无聊赖的站在那里，眯着眼睛看着人流汹涌。

然后，他的眼睛第一次向上，直到遇上了布鲁斯的眼睛。

他的心猛地下坠，坠下万丈深渊，狂风呼啸在他的头脑里，他深深地呼吸，冷静，隔着反光玻璃，他根本看不见你。仿佛是映证他的话，男孩的视线一直往上，上到布鲁斯看清他脖子上的淤青和瘦削的下巴。

他在看什么？他在看韦恩大楼的哪里？

……他在试图看到谁？

布鲁斯长长的叹了一口气，所以事情怎么会到这一步呢？他抬起头，看向坐在床边的少年，他浑身紧绷地看着他，看上去就像是预备进攻前的兽类，布鲁斯试图安抚地一笑，只得到了少年睁大的眼睛。他蓝色的眼睛跟布鲁斯的很像，但比他的要深，混入了一点绿色，让人混淆不清真实的颜色。

“听着，我只是打算和你谈谈，……”他一时卡壳，不知道如何称呼他。

“达米安。”少年恢复了平静，他抿着嘴。

“达米安，你有什么打算吗？”布鲁斯认真的说，“我想帮你，你不能，不能这样下去。”他意有所指的看了看达米安手臂上的绷带，他忽然觉得喉咙肿胀。“只要我能做得到。”

达米安迷惑的看着他，随后的一瞬间，他瞳孔扩散，面上仅有的血色全部褪掉，只留下一片惨白，他咬着嘴唇站了起来，怒不可遏的看着布鲁斯，“什么！你说什么！”他顿了一下，仿佛是不习惯对布鲁斯用这样的口气，“不关你的事！”他气急败坏，手紧紧地握在一起，指甲扣入到肉里，指尖发白。

布鲁斯冷静地看着他，他伸手抱住了他，手掌微微用力拍在少年的背上，一下一下的安抚着挣扎的少年。

“没关系，我只是想帮你，没关系，这不重要……”

达米安渐渐的安静下来，他的面容躲藏在布鲁斯看不到地方，他不知道他心里如何想，如何猜，他只能感觉到达米安停止了颤抖，温热的气息喷在他的脖颈处，平稳均匀。

“放开我。”达米安要求道，他的语气平静而傲慢，但布鲁斯听出某种东西潜藏在下面，摇摇欲坠。

“你好点了吗？”布鲁斯坚持的问，直到男孩不耐烦的点了点头。

他松开了手，达米安却只是往外挪了挪，勉强只是做到了没坐在布鲁斯的腿上。

“你想帮我？”达米安遗忘了刚才的失态，他假意的微笑，浑身上下写着嘲笑，漩涡状的黑暗从他的眼睛里浮现，美丽的令人沉迷，“你拿什么帮我？”他贴近着布鲁斯，几乎要鼻尖对鼻尖，他略深的薄唇贴在布鲁斯的脸颊上，湿润的气息云绕周围，电击般的酥麻从那里蔓延到耳后，脖颈和肌肤相贴的每一处。

“给我钱吗？”达米安抬头，假装迷惑，假装挑衅，他看着他的眼睛，里面的嘲笑如此深刻，悲伤和谎言却如此真实，让布鲁斯呼吸暂停，无法开口。

他该怎么说？他该怎么做？

布鲁斯听见他自己的心跳在加速，一种庞大的复杂的感觉席卷而来，他仿佛在深渊行走，下方就是万仞悬崖，风声凛冽，简直就要割开他的皮肤一样，随时掉落的感觉令他的肾上腺素狂飙，夺取的欲望超越一切，他是为了什么而来不再重要，他在乎的只有这个男孩——达米安。

正当达米安短促的嗤笑一声，手撑在床上就要离开时，布鲁斯用力伸手拉住他，然后下一秒，天旋地转。

他亲了上去，达米安措手不及，他用力的抽了抽手，毫无动弹，于是气恼的瞪着布鲁斯。布鲁斯捕捉着他的每一个动作，眼中闪过一点好笑，继续投入亲吻他，啃咬着男孩的薄唇，舌尖自然而然的溜进去，清新的薄荷味混合在交融的气息里，被他吞咽入腹，内心崩裂的空洞越来越大，他挑逗着男孩的舌头，稍微失去了一些耐心的扫荡着对方的口腔，听见达米安从喉咙里发出的呜咽声。

“呃……”吞咽不及，达米安的唇边挂下了一点透明的银丝。

布鲁斯突然放开了他，两个人都是脸色通红，嘴唇肿胀，水迹在上面闪闪发光，达米安一边活动着手腕，一边伸手擦掉了那一缕银丝，他喘着气调整呼吸，但他不再看上去悲伤，倒是非常真实的恼怒着，也为此吻而沉醉着。

“你……”达米安抬头看他，却不知道说什么。

“……”布鲁斯一巴掌呼在了自己脸上，他简直无地自容，想直接找条缝钻进去消失在这个世界上。他这样做，又有什么区别？他不敢睁眼去看达米安，害怕看见理所当然的嘲笑和失望，他想帮他，而不是来实验自己的变态爱好，天知道他根本没有这种爱好！正当布鲁斯不知从何解释的时候，他听见了达米安的声音。

“……你尽管可以当做是个意外。”达米安的手轻轻的在他肩上拍了拍，“放心，我不会说出去的。”

“不……”这句话噎死在布鲁斯的喉咙里，他根本不是在乎这件事，他想要解释，“达米安……”他虚弱的说，“我是真的想要帮你。”他不敢期望达米安的相信，他只是想告诉他。

“……我相信。”布鲁斯错愕的抬头，达米安站在那里，他柔和的笑了笑，“你是个好人，……韦恩先——”他犹豫的叫了他名字，而布鲁斯打断了他，“布鲁斯，你可以叫我布鲁斯。”达米安没有改，“——生，我经常……听说你。”

“我相信你确实想帮我，但你帮不了我。”

他拿起了外套，一瘸一拐的走向了门口。布鲁斯想站起来拦他，但他没有动，他不敢动，他觉得他触碰到了什么，一点真实或是虚假的安慰。当达米安的手握上门把的时候，他半转过身，对布鲁斯微微一笑。

“下次再见，布鲁斯。”

他走了。

门外的光线一闪而过，房间里只剩下他一个人，他苦笑起来，向后倒在柔软的床铺上，把一切失败掩埋在洁白的羽毛被里。

END


	49. 猫可爱，人亦可爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫有猫的可爱，人有人的可爱

迪克是在第二天早上才发现不对的。

当义警成了习惯，绷带和消毒水都成了必备品，皮肤一次一次愈合，厚重的疤痕覆盖，肉体的痛苦就会麻痹精神，而这种时候，往往就会铸下大错。

……比如说迪克现在正在苦恼着怎么把那条猫尾巴塞进裤子里。

他只穿着衬衣，下半身赤裸，脚边堆着原本是内裤的布条。突然冒出来的猫耳朵和尾巴的震惊已经淡去，剩下的只有疲惫感。迪克崩溃的抹了把脸，他面色凝重的从面前的桌子上拿起最后一条干净的内裤，右手操起剪刀，估摸着在差不多臀部尾骨连接的地方剪开了一个洞。

然后他终于套上了内裤，摆脱了凉飕飕的地狱。

头顶的耳朵因此欣喜地抖动了两下。

FUCK！

迪克龇牙咧嘴的（尽管耳朵是软骨也不意味着它们乐意被压在帽子里）骑上了摩托，准备出发前往哥谭。倒不是说哥谭里有人能帮他解决，他已经联系了扎塔娜，她同意下午过去哥谭帮他处理。

现在，他更为期待的，是某个人的反应。

当摩托的轰鸣声由远及近越来越大的时候，达米安眯起了眼睛。他将手上的书放到一边，略微调整了在沙发上的姿势，面对着门口，然后重新放下书看了起来。

“嗨！达米安！”不出所料，迪克总是还没进门就开始打招呼。

“我从这里都——那是什么？！”达米安抬起头，正要冷淡的回答，话才说到一半就被认知给震惊到了。

迪克，露出得意洋洋地表情就好像他之前为它们所受的罪不存在一样，那双三角形的棕黄色的猫耳朵抖动，“一不小心中了魔法。”他走过来，而达米安感到一个毛绒绒的有温度的粗壮条状缠了上来，他瞪着自顾自缠到他手臂上的棕黄色尾巴，“格雷森，我是不是就不该指望你第一时间去解决这事，反而愚蠢的跑来炫耀？”

他的手指颤抖，但他还是抑制住了。

迪克抓起了桌子上的水杯开始喝水，仿佛是感应宿主的情绪，那条尾巴的尾端稍稍扬起一下一下地拍着达米安的手腕。“我并没有炫耀，但是今天是家庭聚日不是吗？放心，扎塔娜下午就会过来。”他轻松的说，“更何况我以为你会喜欢？”

达米安抿起嘴，攥紧手，从尾巴里拔出了手，“……别傻了，格雷森，人怎么和宠物比。”

迪克保持着微笑，但他的尾巴却低落的垂了下去，落在地板上。

“……其他人呢？我以为我迟到了？”

“你确实来晚了，潘尼沃斯早就叫过铃了。”达米安迅速地回答，他合起书，从沙发上跳了下来，走向了餐厅。

迪克跟在他后面，默默无言。

他想那达米安在客厅做什么呢？

迪克的造型被杰森大肆嘲笑了一通，他建议迪克可以试试抓捕猫女，“说不定她会看在你是小猫的份上，给你放水，哈哈哈哈迪克猫猫。”迪克朝杰森翻白眼，“这么听起来你是被赛琳娜整治了很多次啊，杰。”

提姆和布鲁斯在得知扎塔娜下午回来之后也稍微放下了心，提姆很有兴趣的看着迪克吃饭，“……这个魔法看起来除了给你加个外形并没有性格方面的影响。”提姆指出，而其他人脑补了迪克趴在旁边吃猫粮的场景不由得一抖。

“这难道很有意思吗？”达米安皱着眉头看着他们，“父亲，我认为格雷森发现出问题之后不立刻解决而到这里的行为是非常愚蠢的，你应该直接把他赶到蝙蝠洞里去隔离。”他坐在迪克身边，看都没有看迪克一眼。

气氛一时冷了下来，提姆摇了摇头。

迪克自动自觉的在布鲁斯开口之前就说了，他笑着说，“看来我还是下去吧，免得达米安太担心了。”他离开之前，尾巴安慰性的拍了拍达米安手臂，后者的眉毛皱的更紧。

……

迪克坐在隔离室里，他收起了笑容，盯着惨白的墙壁，眼瞳收缩成线状。

“搞砸了。”迪克撅起嘴，他不喜欢这个魔法，但他至少以为达米安会喜欢，毕竟……天哪，他那么喜欢宠物。他酸溜溜的盘算着达米安是如何给他的宠物们洗澡的，他甚至会给他们哼小调。迪克抓住自己身后摇摆的尾巴，那种从骨髓里袭来的奇怪感觉让他打了个哆嗦。

“果然还是猫比较可爱吗？”

“对一个男人用可爱这种字眼，我的审美还没有低到那种程度。”达米安的声音从门口响起，迪克惊讶的回头，看见达米安推着一个小推车进来，“达——达米安？你不吃饭了吗？”

达米安停下了推车，他绿色的眼睛在口罩上方平静的看着迪克，“先做检测，把手伸出来。”他说。

迪克伸出手，任由达米安把针头戳进了血管里，鲜红的血液流进玻璃管里。迪克看着达米安，他的男孩非常认真的在给他取样，口罩遮住了他的脸，但并没有遮住他的眼睛。

糟糕，迪克想，达米安认真过头了，让他不由自主的喜欢他。

“你真的不想揉一揉吗？”迪克忍不住问，他努力再次抖了抖耳朵。

达米安拔出针头，瞟了一眼迪克，“……猫之所以可爱，因为是猫。”他停顿了一下，“人则不一样。”

达米安抬起手拉下了口罩，吻上了迪克的嘴唇，他灵活的舌头窜过他的嘴唇，微弱的电流仿佛在皮肤相接触的地方流动，酥麻难耐的渴望从心底蔓延，迪克的尾巴紧紧缠在达米安的手臂上，他更激烈回吻回去，心脏就像是打了兴奋剂，每一声心跳都震耳欲聋。

“嘶——！”达米安推开他，表情恼怒，“该死的！那是什么？！”他的嘴唇被磨得鲜红，鲜艳欲滴。

迪克茫然，“怎么了，达米安？”随即他反应过来，“哦！天！达米安！是刺，猫舌头上有刺！”

达米安没好气的拉回口罩，他把针管放回推车里，“该死的格雷森，你最好祈祷你不会真的变成一只猫！”他看着迪克，居高临下。“我养阿福就已经够了。”

所以达米安需要的是人类迪克，对吗？

迪克微笑。

“那就看你的了。”

END


	50. 鬼来电

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仲夏惊魂夜

夏夜闷热，本该是厚重粘稠的汗沾满全身的时候，迪克却犹如冷水倾顶，每一个毛孔都睁大，空气从中灌入，直达骨髓。惊疑的眼睛盯着现在床铺中央的手机屏幕，那逐渐暗下去屏幕还停在他最后接到的那句话上。

 

**「你不相信我，就和那时候一样。」**

 

他记得那是过去的某一天。

“达米安，我没让你去追他。”迪克脱下头罩。他有些恼怒，手臂上的割伤助长了这点焦躁不满的情绪。罗宾在他面前双手抱臂，一脸怒气，他甚至更为激动的回答，“他是那里唯一的关键人！我可以抓到他。”

迪克抓住头发，声音在不知不觉中放大。

“你不是要抓住他，你是要杀了他。你明知道——”后面的话被他吞了下去，几乎是瞬间他意识到他犯了错。达米安微微睁大眼睛，痛苦和悲伤一闪而过，被怒火掩盖。

“你不相信我！”他大喊道。

“不！达米安！我——”迪克急切的解释被男孩顽固的拒绝，他转身离开，黑色的披风包裹着他。

迪克沮丧的按住了头，感到手臂上的伤口火辣辣的痛。

 

 

迪克深呼吸，每一根神经都在尖叫这不可能，但是在大脑深处，出于某种过于活跃的情绪（恐惧或是兴奋）他重新拿起手机，点亮了屏幕。

「我怎么相信你？」

 

他用手指滑动，重新品位那些被他视作恶作剧的短信，那些从不可能的人手里，从不可思议的地方发出的短信。

 

昨天

 

**「格雷森？」**

 

他从清晨的阳光里挣扎着清醒，震动的手机在不知疲倦的侵扰神经。迪克面朝下陷在柔软的枕头，浅色的被子团成团子被丢在旁边，只有一个角盖在他赤裸的隐隐作痛的背上，昨晚给他来的这一下太狠，迪克不用看都知道那里大概淤紫了一片。他的手在柜子上胡乱的摸索，叉子，水杯，纱布……老天，他在心里叹气，他不记得自己往柜子上放了那么多东西。

终于他抓到了手机。缩回了手，他强迫自己睁开一条缝，看见了来信人。

达米安。

 

凌晨

 

**「格雷森！我需要你的帮忙。」**

**「操你的，回话！」**

 

迪克在某个屋顶停了下来。他皱着眉头盯着手机，那上面屏幕每一个小小的黑色像素点都构成了对方和那些话。自从换了新手机以来，自从他存进这个电话号码之后，他从来都没有得到过一条简讯，一个电话。也许是通讯器更为便利，也许是达米安其实更偏爱传统的方式。

迪克一时荒谬的想，也许是他在一开始就按错了数字。

 

「别再发短信过来。」

他终于回道。

 

现在

四面八方的空气打起旋来，往他身上钻，迪克从来没感觉到空气如此沉重。就像金属一样，所有的内脏被重重地挤压，每一个细胞都在安静里逐渐衰亡，手机的屏幕灰暗，变黑。

对面毫无动静。

寒冷从毛孔里逆流，在血液里结成冰，流动在每一寸肌肉里，割开纤维，管壁，蛋白。

“嗡——”

他几乎是手忙脚乱的打开了屏幕。

 

**「打给我。」**

 

他屏住呼吸，心跳却越来越激烈，在沉寂的空气里炸裂。

现代的智能手机拉近了距离，就像那些广告词一样，动一动手指，你还有什么做不到？只是打一个电话而已。

迪克的手指在屏幕上方颤抖，所对的那个词——达米安，在恍惚之中扭曲变化成为简笔勾勒的男孩样子，冷淡而高傲。

按下去。

只是一个电话，

真相。

对面的真相，只是打一个电话。

 

他点了下去。

 

漫长的拨号声响起，“嘟……嘟……”敲在他的心脏上，每一秒他都在靠近深渊或是虚无。在接通的一瞬间，巨大的电流声刺穿他的耳膜，连带着眼前的视景一并扭曲，而后仿佛从地底传来的风声，模糊的哭声杂糅尖叫的声音，还有那个无法忘记的声音——达米安的声音在脑海里刻印。

 

**「格……森……你……怎么……」**

 

电话被挂断，就像是信号不好。

迪克盯着屏幕上的字，亮光刺激的眼睛黏膜生疼，但他僵死在当场。这一瞬间他的思绪跑到千万里之外，那些纷乱的想法闯进来又被他全部抛弃。几乎是不合时宜的，或者说下意识地，他就想开一个玩笑。

对他自己。

“这下可真是死也不放过我了。”

 

**「你愿意帮我了吗？」**

 

迪克倒回床上，搂上夫妻洗澡的水声哗啦啦的钻进耳朵里，他捻了捻手指怀念起了杰森的香烟。布鲁斯不允许他们抽烟，不是因为有害身体，仅仅是因为烟味容易暴露他们而已。

他从前曾不以为然的跟布鲁斯说，他只是烦心的时候来几根。

布鲁斯的眼睛平静而笃定。

「那么你很快就会变成一个无可救药的烟鬼。」

 

在布鲁德海文，在重新回归但却陌生的哥谭里，他常常想起这句话。

 

「你在哪里？」

 

背部的淤青还没散去，细微的痛感蔓延，抓挠在心口。楼上的水声停下，噼啪的关灯声闪现，而后清脆的水泥在潮气里膨胀破碎的声音成了主节奏，哒哒宛如弹珠落地。

 

**「救我！从这个 &@￥&」**

**「我不想死！」**

 

迪克松手，任由手机砸在胸口，温热的屏幕贴在薄汗的皮肤上，毫无缝隙。他想蜷起来，假装一切都还好，但他不敢动，每一下的呼吸都像是在牵扯遍布全身旧伤口，汨汨流血。他疑心自己还能活着，或是已经心碎而亡。深色的天花板压在眼前，背上拉伤的肌肉正在越来越努力的抗议，但他嘴里苦涩的味道干涩孤苦。

 

「我救不了你。」

 

他晚了一步。

他看见那把剑捅了进去。他知道利刃撕裂肌肉，黏膜和血管的声音，沉闷嘶哑，不像想象的那么容易。

他看见达米安的嘴唇蠕动着，更深沉的更鲜艳的红色滴落。

红色，黄色，白色。

身边所有的色彩都褪去，声音静默，他漂浮在自身的头顶，迷茫于何去何从。

达米安的身体在他怀抱里冰冷，粘稠的，鲜红的血液源源不断地涌出，就像是要流尽达米安所有的血，所有的愤怒，所有的不甘心。

他失去言语，失去灵魂。

 

失去达米安。

 

夜正是最黑的时候，乌沉沉的掩盖了所有的星辰，所有人类的声息都接近无声。

 

**「为什么是我？」**

**「为什么不是你。」**

 

迪克想要赞同他，他总是忍不住去想，要是他能够快一点，要是他能够比达米安更有威胁一点，要是……要是死的是他，那就好了。被扭曲的被子里滑下一个尖锐的小东西——罗宾的飞镖。他摩挲着它，那个鲜艳的黄色的R，那些尖锐的边缘被过度的抚摸磨成了圆润的角度，戳在手上钝钝的痛。

 

**「格雷森！你为什么不去死！」**

 

迪克不知道这个问题的答案。平心而论，那些伤口无时无刻不在夺取他的生命，只要他放任不管。只要他松开纱布，那些汨汨的血流就能在几个小时之内带走他。

然后他就不必受活着的痛苦。

他就能见到达米安。

但是他没有。

迪克粗略，粗鲁地处理伤口。它们缓慢的愈合，在皮肤上形成丑陋的疤痕。它们标记着他的生命仍在起伏延续。

 

 

 「活下去，格雷森！活下去！」

他记得梦中曾有过年轻的声音，记得里面的请求，记得黑暗窄小的空间里怀里男孩温热的，越来越热的温度，也记得背后粘腻的触感直到麻木。

 

**「拜托！救救我！」**

 

迪克抓紧飞镖，手掌上的痂被戳碎，钝圆的尖端扎进血肉里。浑身的伤口都在燃烧，痛苦到视景的边缘泛起白色。但迪克的感觉被隔断，被一张薄纸隔断，他割裂肉体和心灵站在另一边嘲笑自己的痛苦。他离开了哥谭，离开了夜翼。过往熟悉的一切都从他身上剥夺，最深最初的伤口仅仅是被薄膜覆盖，鲜血和肌肉仍然清晰可见。

 

「我会救你。」

 

当时他们知道这一天总会来临，他们不会是永远的蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

“你要回布鲁德海文吗？”达米安靠在门边，他看起来不怎么高兴。

迪克歪头看着手上的衬衫，一时握不定是带走还是留下。男孩不满意于自己被忽视，他提高了声音，“格雷森！”

这下，迪克不得不转头看他，舌头在嘴里打结，肌肉僵死在脸上。

“那我还能去哪里呢？”他试图假装轻松的开玩笑。“唔，也许等布鲁斯不在时候，我能来演一把蝙蝠侠？”

达米安沉默。

迪克放下了那件衬衫，他不想带走它了。

“那你还需要一个罗宾。”达米安回答，他迅速的补上，“而我是最佳选择。”

迪克忍不住微笑，他同意，“是的，还有哪个蝙蝠侠来得及捞起快要被吃掉的罗宾呢？”

 

 

迪克的目光穿过窗帘的缝隙，看到东方的一线白。闪耀的启明星在墨蓝色的晨幕闪耀，指引新的一天。星辰消失，被遮蔽在越来越强的光芒之中。

他盯着那些消失的星星。

如潮水般退去，空气恢复成如常的样子。楼上的老鼠跑过去，发出吱吱的声音。每时每刻，总有一些东西睁着眼睛活着。

迪克关掉了手机，把它丢到了缄默盒里*，不再去看新传来的信息。也许不久之后，它就会躺在某一个魔法师或者某一个研究机构的手里。他并不在意是哪一个。

现在，他只需要从这里逃跑。

迪克站立起身，骤然拉扯的伤口的抗议也不能让他抑制大笑的心情。内脏登时轻松的呼吸，被膨胀的情绪充满，血液奔流在血管里。

他应该做些什么，他本该做些什么。

他正要这么干。

 

「观鸟者报告：观鸟者不干了！」

 

END

 

缄默盒：作者胡诌的玩意，作用类似于消除电磁等外场。


	51. 【batfam】少喝酒，多锻炼

今天布鲁斯不在，达米安一个人去巡的逻，自然是诸事顺利，万无一失。  
于是，当达米安抖落了一身的疲惫，回到庄园，走进门厅的时候，他禁不住得意地喊道，“潘尼沃斯，给我来杯老样子。”可惜的是，也许是老管家并不在这里，大宅里并没有传来老人的应答声。这未免挫伤了一点达米安的情绪。他走到沙发边，目光落在了茶几上那几瓶装着颜色艳丽的液体的玻璃瓶。*注  
本着【在这房子里的，都是我的】的原则，达米安毫不客气的起开了一瓶。瓶装饮料似乎是放在这还不久，瓶身还凝结着水珠，里面瑰丽的颜色十分夺目。达米安所选的那瓶颜色明显分为三层，最下层的蓝色纯粹美丽，中间的浅绿清新透亮，最上层则是无色的透明清澈。即使用脚趾头想也知道会搞出这花里胡哨玩意的只有格雷森，这种想法让达米安更心安理得的（某种程度也可视为信任）喝了下去。  
酸酸甜甜的奇异味道带着苏打的刺激气泡在嘴里蔓延，达米安惊讶于味道地可接受，要知道迪克总是对一些低劣的街边食品或是什么十大奇异食物有着强烈的好奇心。第一次吃到苦头的达米安在半个月里坚决拒绝迪克靠近他的食物一步。  
达米安一边想一边不知不觉的喝完了一罐。  
他舔了舔嘴角，恋恋不舍那种酸甜清新，在舌尖气泡爆炸的感觉。于是，他对其他的漂亮瓶子伸出了魔掌。  
反正，只是喝迪克几瓶果汁而已。  
——所以，当杰森推开门的时候，他敏锐的注意到了不对。  
讲真，他对这个场景简直熟到不行。  
空气里蔓延的酒气，地上，桌子上的几个空瓶子，坐在其中呆呆的人，迟缓的动作，这一切在罗伊身上无比正常的场景换了个人就显得无比诡异。不，倒不如说，它只是在达米安身上显得无比诡异。  
“卧槽，小鬼，你胆子够大啊，在这里喝醉？”杰森走过去，惊讶于小恶魔的酒量如此不行，就连提姆都比他能喝。小恶魔眨了眨眼睛，脸上的红色已经到了遮掩不住的地步，他盯着杰森好半天才慢吞吞的回答，“陶……托德？里(你)在啧里（这里）赶蛇么（干什么）？”  
好极了，还没喝到视觉受到影响，不过已经舌头大了。  
杰森并不打算收拾这个烂摊子，他可不想接近醉酒的人，永远也不会忘记罗伊给他留下的心理阴影。  
达米安困惑的皱眉，似乎不能理解为什么他的舌头不听他的使唤。“陶德……”他不满地喊道，“过来……”  
出乎杰森的意料，喝醉的达米安展现了不同以往的样子，至少他说话没有那么颐指气使，而红色的脸颊和迷蒙的绿眼睛极大地削弱了他的不屑和傲慢。他现在看起来就像是一个符合年龄的小弟弟在撒娇（以达米安的标准来说）。  
杰森充满疑虑地走过去，而达米安随着他的靠近眼睛越来越亮。这让杰森心里直犯嘀咕，难道所谓的醉酒之后和醉酒之前不是一个人地烂俗把戏让他撞上了？小恶魔平时要有这么乖巧那杰森早就警惕了八百回了。  
当他靠近到三尺之内，达米安露出一个满意的微笑，在杰森的极度震惊里抱住了他的腰。  
卧槽？！！杰森顿时手足无措，大脑里天人交战，纠结于是该硬气地就像红头罩一样酷酷地挣脱，还是该像个合格的大哥一样抱抱他喝多了的小弟弟？  
然而达米安没给他机会。  
杰森只觉得腰上的手收紧，一阵天旋地转之后，他的背重重的“砰”地一声砸到了地上。  
麻了半边身体倒在地上的杰森面无表情的给了这个德式背摔满分，以及给了傻逼的自己零分。  
达米安脸上的笑容分外刺眼，他直起身，摇摇晃晃地坐到了另一边沙发上，把杰森一个人丢在玻璃瓶的围绕中。  
“咔”门锁被扭开，“嘿，杰森，你已经到了吗？”提姆的声音从门口传来，并随着脚步声越来越近。  
杰森在这一瞬间想死。  
或者用玻璃瓶把脸埋起来。  
“呜啊！杰森？！达米安？！！”提姆瞪大眼睛，对面前的情形不可理喻。“你们……你们已经关系好到可以一起喝酒了吗？”他狐疑地对好像喝瘫在地上的杰森问道。  
杰森无声的做了个“操你妈，救命”的嘴形，企图不打扰在昏昏欲睡的小恶魔。  
提姆看了看他，嘴角浮起微笑，“哦，现在知道会被老蝙蝠骂了，喝瘫了要我来收拾？”他放下了背包，竖起手指摇了摇，“没门，除非你最近那笔生意分我两成。”  
操他妈的趁火打劫。  
“一成。”杰森不情不愿的做口型，“快点！”  
提姆点了点头，卷起了袖子，“一言为定。”他一边说一边走向了相对较近的达米安，“来吧，先把这小鬼搬开。”  
哦，不不不不不。  
杰森惊恐的看到达米安迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，伸手握住提姆的手。他不忍地闭上了眼，下一秒传来了熟悉“砰”的一声，提姆大叫一声叽里咕噜的骂了一串。  
“操！我的背！你他妈不提醒我？”提姆骂到一半转移了炮火，忿忿不平地说。  
杰森撇嘴，“你以为我为什么躺在这。”他对达米安投去怨恨的眼神，“好了，快站起来，顺便把我拉起来。”  
“……我也暂时动不了了。”折腾了一阵，提姆悲惨的说，杰森朝天翻白眼，而罪魁祸首在沙发咂了咂嘴。  
躺了二十分钟之后。  
“你觉得我们能指望迪克吗？”提姆望着天花板，他以前从未意识到一楼的天花板有这么高，他正研究右边的那个圆渍是不是代表着他们该翻修下水管道了。  
“马上就能看到了。”杰森转了转眼珠，对地下传来的震动不抱希望的说。  
座钟移开，他们的大哥，某种程度上极度可靠的迪克愉快的朝他地上的两个弟弟打招呼，“嗨，刚刚回去办了点事，你们怎么躺在地上？”他看了看周围，表情严肃了起来，“你们喝多了？”  
杰森心累的不想说话，“快把我们弄起来，先别管达米安——”他不提达米安还好，一提迪克不由得看到了沙发上熟睡的达米安。“你们！还带他一起喝？！”迪克不可置信的说，扫了扫空瓶子，“那还是我带回来的烈酒？！那可不是给未成年喝的！”  
提姆打断他，“别！别那么大声！”他嘘声道，表情生无可恋，“达米安睡着了。”  
“哦，他睡着啦？”迪克惊讶的说，提姆试图向他说明吵醒达米安是极其可怕，而且他们之所以躺在这和喝酒没关系，但迪克竖起手指，“嘘！我要去拍下来。”他掏出手机对杰森和提姆拍了一张，然后小声地说。  
“他完了。”杰森果断的对提姆说，而后者着急的对迪克提醒，“不！迪克！不！”  
迪克偷偷摸摸的走了过去，手机举在手里。当靠近达米安的时候，他按下了快门。  
“咔嚓咔嚓”连拍的声音清脆悦耳，达米安的眼睫毛颤动，提姆和杰森苦笑。  
“砰！”达米安翻身，换了个方向窝在沙发里。  
迪克成功加入地上躺尸二人组。他哼哼唧唧痛了半天，恍然大悟道，“哦，所以这就是你们为什么躺在地上的原因？”  
“闭嘴吧，迪克。”杰森觉得人生灰暗，毫无前途。  
过了一会。  
“还好照片有成功拍到手。”迪克突然说。  
“迪克！！！”杰森和提姆崩溃地大叫。

 

布鲁斯推开门，走进门厅。  
叮！恭喜您在【沙发】捡到一只小鸟。  
他皱着眉抱着酒气弥漫的达米安，刚越过沙发。  
叮！恭喜您在【地上】捡到一只小鸟+1。  
叮！恭喜您在【地上】捡到一只小鸟+2。  
叮！恭喜您在【地上】捡到一只小鸟+3。  
“……”布鲁斯换了只手抱住达米安，“我错过了什么？”  
“你什么也没错过，搭把手就是了。”三只小鸟异口同声的说，迪克还补充了一句，“我（们）什么也没干。”

这他妈就是格雷森的错！  
——第二天醒来怒火中烧的达米安。

End

注：其实里面都是迪克带回来恶作剧用的断片酒，所以达米安其实酒量还可以啦。


	52. 离散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这永不停息

这世间的罪恶永不停息。

能阻止的，未阻止的，一桩桩一件件都挤在心里，沉重的坠入地下。

达米安抹了一把脸，裹紧了斗篷，抵御着大风，头顶灰暗的天色永不改变，沉甸甸的压在心头，低气压下闷闷的天气就连风也是湿乎乎的温热，尘土黏在皮肤上令人更加的不舒服。达米安眯起眼睛，看着前面的那一栋公寓。

“扣扣”窗户上的敲击声响起，但迪克没有反应。

他正在做俯卧撑，赤裸着上身，左手背在后面，右手撑住地面，一下一下一直不停。手臂上的肌肉在颤抖，他咬住牙齿，鼻翼张开，呼哧呼哧的喘息声充斥整个公寓。没有一处不是汗水沁出，黑色的裤子紧紧地贴在身上，多余的汗水滴落在地上聚成透明的一泊，额头上的有些不幸流到眼睛里令他感到酸涩干苦，眼前的一切都模糊不清。

过了一会，见没有人反应，只听得“砰”的一声，窗户狠狠地撞上了边框，一个身影翻了进来。

迪克顿了一下，头也没抬。“达米安，回去。”

罗宾落地，随手摘掉了眼罩，他环顾了一圈公寓。被打断的板子，还在不停晃悠的沙袋，拳击手套干干净净的被丢在角落里，亮着操控屏的跑步机……

“我很忙，不想管你和布鲁斯之间的事情。”迪克趁着挺直手臂的空档说，他盯着地上。

达米安将视线落回到迪克身上，被他背在后面的左手指关节血迹斑斑。嘴角一撇，达米安走向了迪克，“我跟父亲没发生什么，倒是你在忙什么？忙着把所有的训练器材打坏？”他的眼睛盯着迪克的表情，“……还是忙着把自己打坏？”

迪克没有停下动作，只是匆匆抬起头看了达米安一眼，声音里的烦躁和怒气掩藏不住，“达米安……如果，”他喘气，“你是来，和我争辩的话，免了。”他换了只手，直接把破皮的指关节压在了地上，忽然的疼痛化作肌肉的一阵颤动穿过脸上，“我在训练。”

达米安已经走到了他身边，在他面前站住了。以迪克的角度看过去，只能看到穿着绿色长靴的小腿，还有垂在后面的黄色披风。鼻尖隐隐约约嗅到靴子上的尘土和血腥味，迪克机械的动作，模糊的视野看见披风的角混了鲜血，泥土，灰尘变成了褐色，和上面一截的黄色形成了天壤之别。

“当然不。”达米安冷酷的否认。

下一秒，达米安用力，重重地一脚（或者只是他感觉重）踢在了迪克肩膀上，使用过度的肌肉来不及反应，失去平衡的迪克摔在了地上。他想要爬起来，但肌肉却抽搐着没有反应。太过了，迪克意识到他早就已经超过正常的训练额度了，每一根手指，每一根肌肉都被劳累到极限。实际上，他现在就连大脑也涨痛的一跳一跳的。迪克只能脸贴着被汗浸湿的地面喘气。

达米安蹲下来，他的表情严肃而认真。

迪克抬头看他，那双蓝眼睛里是达米安熟悉的情绪在沸腾——愤怒、不甘。失去了笑容，紧咬着牙齿，此时的他看上去一点都没有平时的亲切和平易近人。他愤恨着，隐藏在影子里的凶狠野兽睁开了眼睛。但达米安并不感到惊讶，他从不相信任何人都能一直是个好好先生，包容着一切。

“够了，格雷森。”

还不够。

他应该更努力，更多的训练。

他需要帮助的还有更多，还能更好。

在达米安看他的时候，迪克也在看着达米安，看着绿眼睛里翻滚的平静和焦急。一部分的他明白达米安在担心他，而他应该感到羞愧。因为他才是两者之中更为年长，更为理智的那个人。可另一部分的迪克不这么想，他愤懑，烦躁，想告诉达米安这完全没有意义，他想朝他大吼大叫他好得很，你不用来看他，你应该去巡逻，你应该去拯救那些时时刻刻被威胁的平民。

最后他张口结舌，说不出一个字。

迪克翻过身，直挺挺的躺在地上，抬起手臂挡住脸，遮住刺眼的灯光，盯着相较之下灰暗的天花板。

无形的疲惫从肉体侵占到心灵，无能为力，力不从心，那些复杂的情绪此刻逐渐清晰，心里那头身后的猛兽一直追逐着他，想要咬住他的脚跟，咬住他的喉咙，把他拖下咫尺之遥的深渊。

达米安犹豫了一下，叹了口气，躺在了迪克身边，和他一起看着天花板。

“……我本来应该救下她的。”迪克说，他没能抓住那只手，还因为背对着敌人而被开了一枪射穿了手臂。这不是他第一次没能成功救下人，但每一次他都怨恨自己，他都忘记不了那些隔着耳机的尖叫和渐渐衰弱停止的呼吸声。

达米安没有说话，也许是他暂时还没能体会到英雄背后的无能为力，也许是他知道苍白的语言什么也做不到，也许他只是想陪一陪迪克……他静静的躺在迪克身边，罗宾的装束还来不及脱掉，黄色的披风被地上的汗水打湿。迪克不想去猜达米安是什么时候知道，又是怎么来的，因为他知道达米安一定是一知道就赶了过来。

达米安开口，声音里带了一点柔软。他说，“明天会是新的一天”。

那是他们还是搭档的时候，迪克曾经对达米安说的。

那是个相当糟糕的开始，陌生的搭档，互相视为麻烦，就连他们自己都陷入在一团乱麻的状态里。但迪克总喜欢说这句话，他会喃喃自语，会对着昏迷还没苏醒的达米安说，会对别人说。

他知道不只是他会怀念过去的那段日子。

但现实无法改变，也不需要改变。

他们只能前进，不断前进。

“……”迪克叹了一口气，“谢谢。”

达米安勾起嘴角，有些促狭又有些自得，“不客气，圣格雷森。”

迪克翻了个白眼，“放屁，我才没有那么烂好人。”

达米安耸肩，“总有些白痴这么认为，”他侧头看着迪克，“很多人只能看到一部分他们想看到的，但我不是。”

迪克扯开一个不怎么样的笑容，声音颤抖，“是啊，可见……我多么幸运。”

过了一会。

“你跟布鲁斯说了你要过来吗？”

“没有。”

END


	53. 最初和最后

在这个世界上，大多数人都拥有一份别样的痕迹——灵魂标记。那也许是一句话，一个名字，一个简短的词，展示着这世界另一个人对他们的特别存在。

最开始的时候，发现它的人们欣喜若狂，把这认为是神的礼物。但逐渐的，他们为之感到痛苦。只有少数有些人的标记清晰明确，告诉他们，命中伴侣触手可得，近在咫尺；可许多人，他们的标记含混不清，甚至稀松平常，于是狂热之徒蹉跎岁月去寻找，在茫茫人世里迷失，灰心丧气者另寻他人，终生错过。

灵魂标记便渐渐地成了一道花哨的纹身。

能够找到自己的命中伴侣，多么稀少多么可贵。

达米安看起来对这些嗤之以鼻，他从不会相信所谓的命中注定。但他不清楚是因为他手腕上那片空白刺痛他的眼睛，还是因为他希望在这世界上与他而言有一个特别的对应之人。有的时候，他拉下袖口，轻柔的摩挲着那片赤裸的，空白的皮肤，会去想象也许有一天它会悄然而至。

然后它成真了。

「罗宾」

那个他注定成为的角色，他将由此开始直到最后接下蝙蝠侠的披风。可与此相连，他的命中伴侣会是谁？达米安在月色之下，盘腿坐在床上，指尖勾勒着这个词，一遍又一遍。

他想不明白。

他也来不及想明白。

事情并没有那么顺利，他知道，父亲并不会那么快接受他，即使他比冒牌货们更完美。布鲁斯将他隐藏在阴影里，隔离在战斗之外，隔离在那套制服之外。他冷眼旁观，并一腔情愿的以为他的行为会证明他值得。

但布鲁斯死了，蝙蝠侠不再存在了。

而他甚至还没成为罗宾。

厮扯在一起，假的罗宾，假的蝙蝠侠，并不能称为兄弟的以布鲁斯作为联系的义警在混战，鲜血和硝烟里确认了新的秩序，新的组合诞生。

——直到此时，达米安的双手颤抖，他终于确信了那个标记。

“罗宾，干得不错。”新的蝙蝠侠从他身边掠过，在他肩头一拍。

“罗宾，我们来练练？”蝙蝠侠握紧拳头站在他的面前，笑容满面，肌肉紧绷。

“罗宾，我没让你追上去。”迪克格雷森抓住他的肩膀，怒气冲冲的咆哮。

“罗宾，你怎么样？”格雷森焦急的跪在他的旁边，对他身上的汨汨流血的弹孔手足无措。

「罗宾」

掩藏在护臂的下面，那个词刺痛他的皮肤。

他怀疑，质疑，不相信这一切。他打探着迪克，刺探着任何一切他认为虚伪的一切，企图在这个人身上找到反对的证据。于是他窝在沙发上陪着迪克看完一部部黑白的老电影，他和迪克在公园里遛狗，他和迪克切磋着体术致力于打破对方的鼻子……

每过一天，他便更绝望，更喜悦确认这一事实。

“格雷森，你有灵魂标记吗？”达米安出其不意，他们坐在厨房的桌子边过着一个无聊的下午，忙着拼字游戏的男人抬起头来看过来，一滴亮晶晶的汗浮现在他的鼻头上。

“什么？”他困惑的了一下，而达米安相信他刚刚绝对听清楚了，“灵魂标记？哦，是的，我有一个。”

把握着热切的尺度，达米安不露痕迹的往前坐了一点，“是什么？”

迪克将视线转移回游戏上，开始写起了答案，声音听起来紧张而飘忽，“呃……你知道，其实我不太相信这个，你看好多人都当这是个花哨玩意而已，所以……”他充满暗示的结束了这句话，并发现自己的答案错了个一塌糊涂。他抓起铅笔嘟囔了起来，而达米安也识相的结束了这个问题。

正如达米安所抱怨的那样，迪克总是过于的情绪化和抱有不切实际的浪漫思想。于是，顺理成章的，迪克怎么可能不期待那样的爱情？自从他拥有那个灵魂标记开始，他就期待着某一个他遇到的人对他讲出这句话。他注意保护手腕，注意不让任何人看到它，对所喜爱的每一个人抱有期待。

尽管他总是失望。

窝在墙壁之后，躲避着强大的火力，迪克忽然就想起了这件事。他看了看身旁的达米安，他警戒着周围，听着外面的动静。“好了，我们走吧。”达米安朝迪克打了个手势，也许是下意识的，迪克随达米安翻过那截断墙，他回过头来，对迪克说，他说——

“目前为止，你是我最棒的搭档，我们是最棒的，理查德。不论别人怎么说。”

迪克差点滑倒在地，所有的一切就像是慢动作，他的心脏膨胀充斥胸膛，达米安冲过他的背影刻印在视网膜里。就像泡泡破灭的声音，轻轻地“啵”地一声，所有拥挤的情绪炸裂在身躯里面，让他想弯下腰去控制它们，又想挺起胸膛释放笑声。

“别再傻站在那里，”达米安抽空朝他喊道，“你就这么禁不住夸吗？”

“那可不一样。”迪克小声的回答，他禁不住的笑容满面，即使是在硝烟弥漫的战场，面对着精锐的刺客们，都无法消磨他一点的好心情。

「我们是最棒的」

他仿佛感到那片皮肤发热，将文字扭曲拉长，黑线蜿蜒过手臂，盘绕在激烈跳动地心脏上面——

——骤然收紧，勒断生机。

 

代表特殊意义的词语，他们初见的第一句话，这些都能成为标记，甚至是——他们生离死别的最后一句话。

 

那并不是神的礼物，而是一道代表悲剧的诅咒。

END


	54. 【batfam】韦恩一家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮AU  
> 冷笑话精选

布鲁斯·韦恩，一个成功的企业家，英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，却是半个哥谭地下实力的掌控者。明面上的所有企业无法解释他的巨额存款，也无法解释他庞大的流动资金，那些都是幌子而已。

在他的背后是哥谭无所不在的阴影——蝙英会。

1.

布鲁斯是蝙英会的龙头老大，手下精英众多，但他依然数十年如一日兢兢业业的建设事业，巡查产业，两周一次和各堂口负责人开会，联系周边其他势力进行沟通交流，保证场子的和谐友好和平。

因此，当他属下的一家连锁酒吧得到了“环境友好企业”的奖牌之后，据传他本人欣喜地将奖牌摆在了酒吧的门口旁边。

2.

提摩西·德雷克，布鲁斯身边第一红人，年纪轻轻已经接过布鲁斯超过一半的生意，其中包括几乎全部的国外走私生意。对金钱财政的敏锐度，对下属的宽厚待遇和对事情处理的冷静老练，所有认识他的人都会认为这位英俊的年轻人前途无量，大有可为。

“我们做走私生意的，什么赚钱就做什么。”提姆宣称，“——所以，让我们来商讨下怎么去抢抢意大利的大蒜生意吧。”

3.

迪克·格雷森，一名普通的哥谭警察，为人正直，长相英俊，笑起来人畜无害。

但如果你去挖掘他的履历，你会震惊的发现他的记录完美无缺，金光闪闪，就算去当一个警长都绰绰有余，但他依然就只是一个身手特别厉害的小警察。时不时的带点小零食分给同事们，名列警局前几名的迪克今天也顺利地抓到了罪犯。

“兰科，你就好好的在监狱里度过你的下半辈子吧。”他严肃的将一个痛哭流涕的胖子丢在了看守所，转身就走，无视后面传来的求饶声。“我保证我再也不卖假货了！放过我吧，格雷森先生，替我求求情啊！！”

4.

红头罩，有名的雇佣保镖——「法外者」的成员之一，曾经是蝙英会的红花双棍，有犯罪前科，身手凶悍狠辣，为人可靠痞气。不是官方人士爱用的那种，但是在地下世界备受追捧。

“听着，我不管你做了什么，”他一脚踏在车头上，将巴雷特抗在肩上，“我们合同在一天，我就保你不死。”他微笑，“但是，但凡我看你恶心，合同一到，你就别想再续签。”

5.

芭芭拉·戈登，神谕，蝙英会白纸扇，随便你怎么称呼她。她精通各种高科技，是前沿科技的狂热之徒，对旧有的势力体系不屑一顾。在她的主持下，在提摩西的支持下，新的蝙英会正在重新构筑，变得更加坚不可摧，无孔不入。

“说过多少遍了，FB的密码设计的复杂一点，”芭芭拉拍着桌子，“被盗号就算了，还把帮会聚会的照片放上云端更是大错特错！！现在那边按图索骥一锅全端了，你们满意了？！”

6.

卡珊德拉·凯恩，蝙英会现任红花双棍，面冷心狠，沉默寡言，常驻国外，但是据传耍的一手好刀。

“你惹怒了我。”她手握长刀，狠戾地将对方的手踩在脚下，“按规矩，你要付出身体的一部分来作为代价！”零碎的黑发垂下，遮在眼前，照出一片阴影，她眼也不眨，手起刀落，“咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓”。

九片长指甲飞起，她收起刀啧了一声，“男人就不要留这么长的指甲，我看着恶心。”

7.

达米安·韦恩，横空出世的布鲁斯亲儿子，目前正在上中学，成绩优异。他曾宣称必定要继承父亲的产业，众人纷纷将目光投向了不动如山的提摩西，后者八风不动，笑容轻松。

据说他也在幕后操纵了相当一部分的布鲁斯的产业，和提姆形成水火之势，未来必有一场好戏上演。

“别怪你那些无能的属下，现在什么都不景气，”达米安捧着《工商管理学》对正在打电话的提姆嘲讽，“最不景气就是灰色产业，企业漂白，趁机上市，做股票才是我们真正的出路！”

8.

韦恩一家的晚餐

“今天把城东的弗兰克砍了，”卡珊德拉平静地说，那柄刀还直直的绑在她的背后，“手臂没砍断，肌肉瞬间收缩，没有大出血，应该十天修养就够了。时间够吗？”芭芭拉抽空给了她一个赞，“足够了，干得好，我的姑娘。”

提姆切开了牛排，想了想弗兰克是谁，“哦，你们想收了他的场子？也好，他最近竟然和我抢奶粉生意的路子。”

达米安和杰森打了个哆嗦，前者撇嘴，“你走私的东西真是越来越奇怪了。”

杰森看提姆眉头一挑，心知不好，赶紧地在提姆反击之前说，“最近接了个单子，去法国。”

迪克眨了眨眼睛，“杰，你要去法国，那我可以去你的场子那边转转吗？最近上头抓得紧，我得冲冲业绩。”杰森爽快地点了点头，“正好借你修理几个臭小子。”

“吃饭。”布鲁斯敲敲杯子，严肃地说，“好好吃饭，注意身体，才有力气工作。”

 

TBC


	55. the second one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有且仅有14  
> 杰森是加餐ry

杰森刚打开门，一团黑影就扑到了他的身上。两颗尖锐的牙齿在他的脖颈上啮咬，舌头也随之舔舐，仿佛能一次隔着薄薄的皮肤取得其下奔涌的血液。

“嘿，冷静点。小子。”杰森毫不客气地用力掰开了那颗埋在肩上的头颅，后者愤怒的从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。“等我把东西放下再说。”杰森一手隔着牙齿，走向了厨房，路上瞥了一眼卧室敞开的门里床上一个蜷缩的影子，心知肚明那是谁的他为迪克祈祷了一秒。他打开了冷光灯，看清了厨房的样貌的同时，也将他身上的那团黑影照清楚了。

——那是个男孩，十六七岁的样子。他有着黑色的短发，一双湖水般碧绿的眼睛，深眼高鼻指明了混血的特征，但唯一诡异的一点在于他苍白的脸色，不同于一般男孩或是麦色或是粉嫩的肤色，他则犹如褪去了所有的血色一般，僵尸一样的死气沉沉，眨眼之间那双绿眼中还有红光闪过。

杰森将手上的冷冻食品丢进冰箱里，慢悠悠的走回了客厅，一屁股坐在了沙发上。他低下头，看了看一脸饥渴的看着他的小鬼，在心里叹了口气，照例咒骂迪克五十遍。

“来吧，小鬼，加餐时间到。”男孩不满的看着他，“我只允许你叫我的名字，陶德。”对此，杰森只是哼了一声，拿下了护着脖子的手，“废话这么多，你到底吃不吃？”

眼睛聚焦在微微跳动地血管上，达米安几乎在一瞬间就咬破了皮肤和血管，咕噜咕噜的大口吞咽起了鲜红的血液。杰森“嘶”了一声，“咕咚咕咚”的吞咽声在客厅回荡。他闭上眼，无视开始颤抖地双手，一边在内心里默念着计算时间，一边思绪就开始在茫茫的愉悦感中飘散。

 

——全怪迪克·格雷森。

 

谁会想到大名鼎鼎的猎魔人格雷森就在家里藏了一个血统纯到爆炸，简直见不得一点阳光的吸血鬼，并且还在喂养他。简直匪夷所思，他到底是怎么在圣会那群老古板眼皮底下藏住他的。

虽然平心而论，达米安又不是养在他家里，再怎么难搞都不关杰森的事，他顶多定时定点过来给小鬼加餐。

提到加餐，这是他为什么会被拖下水的原因。

 

“我跟达米安父亲有些交情，”迪克承认，他歉意朝被以前的拍档养了个吸血鬼的消息震在原地的杰森一笑，“他最近好像陷入了什么麻烦，所以达米安就到我这里来了。”

“并且我需要你帮忙，”迪克支支吾吾的，杰森在他对面按着额头。

“有事快说，难道你还担心我这个猎魔人败类去告密吗？”杰森翻了个白眼。

迪克笑了笑，“当然不，实际上，我是希望你能献点血……”

 

未成年吸血鬼的胃口是会增长的，直到他们成年为止，他们的食量才会被固定在一天三百毫升左右。在他来之前迪克差点就被达米安啃成僵尸了。

 

“你疯了吗？”杰森第无数次怀疑迪克是不是被搞坏了脑袋，“我不砍了他就不错了，你还指望我大发善心去给他加餐？”

迪克非常平静的看着杰森，他估计已经预料到了这样的反应。

“达米安的父亲，是布鲁斯。”他停顿了一下，“就是那个把你从数十个怪物手里救出来的布鲁斯·韦恩。”

杰森沉默，阴郁地盯着迪克，后者坦然的看着他。

——因为那个吸血鬼亲王的大发善心，杰森没有死，也因为他不可理喻的大发善心，杰森被圣会除了名。

“好，我答应你。”杰森狰狞的一笑，“去他妈的圣会。”

 

他重新睁开眼睛，冲刷着血管的血流降下了速度，伤口开始凝固，就连吞咽的声音都开始减缓。达米安收起了急不可耐的形象，矜持的小口小口吞咽着。

失血让头脑的运转变得更慢，他呻吟一声，一只手抬起来推开了达米安。

“小鬼，你想杀了我吗？”

饱食之后的达米安并不介意杰森的失礼，他舔了舔嘴边残留的血液，傲慢的回答，“我有把握着呢。”

杰森朝卧室努了努嘴，“哦，你的把握就是让迪克躺在床上跟条死鱼差不多？”他是完全搞不懂迪克和达米安之间是怎么回事了，反正肯定不正常。

达米安生气了，他的眼睛闪出危险的光芒，“我和格雷森的事用不着你管。你可以滚了。”他从杰森身上跳下来，走回了黑暗的卧室里，爬上床铺他蜷回迪克身边。

杰森摊开手，慢吞吞的说，“所以——你还不知道布鲁斯回来了？”

“什么？”两个人异口同声的说出了疑问，达米安和迪克都震惊的从床上坐了起来。

杰森撇嘴，就知道迪克那混蛋在装睡。

“布鲁斯回来了，圣会拿到消息说法尔科尼被整治的不轻。”杰森悠哉游哉的说，他甚至不是看着他们说的，而是琢磨着右手指甲好像该剪了。“总之，也就是说，小鬼，你留在这里的日子可不多了。”

他感到脖颈上的伤口彻底合拢，不再有鲜血流出。放下左手，他看着紧张地达米安和迪克两个人目瞪口呆，登上鞋子，潇洒的丢下最后一句话，“也就是说，我的加餐服务到此为止。”

剩下的这堆破事老子死也不会插手的，混蛋迪克你自己对着吸血鬼亲王解释去吧。

哼着小调的杰森并没有预料到悲惨的被绑定的未来。

 

 

“父亲回来了？”

“……达米安，你快咬我一口！我可能还在做梦。”

“不要，饱了。”

 

END


	56. 玻璃碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末日废土  
> 有精神体电脑化梗

上帝降下了神罚，从今往后，世界即将走向灭亡。

修女用颤抖的手记下了这一句话，慌乱的钢笔笔尖甚至划破了纸张。她用一只手紧紧地攥着胸前的十字架，背后的门板被怪物们哐哐的砸动，每一声震动声都让惊恐的修女默念一句祷词。

“砰！”不堪重负的门板倒下，苍白的怪物们逼近躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖的修女，他们身上斑驳的血迹和悬挂的碎肉让修女脸上褪去了所有的血色。

她哀鸣一声，闭上了眼睛。

“主啊，原谅这些罪恶吧！”

 

二十一世纪的末尾，人类遭遇了【洪水】，自此人类文明走向了黑夜时代，苦苦挣扎在废墟与死尸之中。

 

“达米安，要下来休息一下吗？”男人站在吉普车旁边，敲了敲窗户，笑着问道。他黑色的头发略长，灰尘和沙土把它们粘成一缕缕的。他的鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，蓝色的眼睛在后面闪闪发亮，看起来非常快活。他只穿着一件棕色的V领棉布衫，手臂鼓鼓的肌肉把短袖撑的有些变形，下穿一条黑色的长裤。

窗户一顿一顿的被摇了下来，一个比他更为年轻的男孩从贴着黑色不透膜的玻璃后面显现了出来，他短短的黑头发竖着，碧绿的眼睛冷淡而烦躁，扭着的眉毛写着不耐烦。被称为达米安的男孩双手抱臂，腿上放着一张破旧的地图。

“不，格雷森。”他语气不佳，“再不走，我们天黑之前到不了哥谭。”他的手指在地图上戳了戳，又指了指后车厢，“出发前我们应承过父亲，一个星期内要把这东西带回去。”

“你真的改不了叫我迪克，是吗？”迪克好气又好笑的摇摇头，他把手搭在车窗边，面对着这条蜿蜒消失在落下的夕阳余晖里的公路，“别担心，我们会准时到的。”

达米安哼了一声，将视线移回到地图上，警告道：“别把这辆吉普和父亲改装过的车相提并论。”

迪克坐回驾驶座上，对达米安抱歉的一笑，放下手刹，一脚踩下了油门。

“操你的格雷森！”

年轻男孩破音的怒吼声被引擎的轰鸣声吞噬，然后一起拉长，消散在空气里。

迪克哈哈大笑起来，将旅途的疲惫抛开去。

太阳渐渐落入地平线，天空从温暖的橙色转变为深紫色。

那辆吉普穿梭在破碎水泥的森林里，越往城市的中心走，周围的一切就越干净。这种干净指的不仅仅是被清理干净的道路，还是被清扫一空的商店，公寓，工地，超市。几堆被整理好的腐蚀的钢材堆在路边，等着第二天有人带走它们，难得完整的玻璃窗被涂上了红色的标记，几处土地被挖开看到里面纵横的管道。

不多久，在一个漂亮的甩尾后，迪克将车停在了一栋废弃的大楼前。他从善如流的跳下车替达米安打开了车门。面色苍白的男孩狠狠地瞪了他一眼，扶着车门下来。他背起座位旁一个黑色的袋子，将几把小刀插进了腰带里，然后他眯起眼睛看了看周围。

“天还没彻底黑，我们还有时间，从三号门进去。”他指了指哥谭曾经的地标建筑——韦恩塔。迪克打开后车厢，慎重的将那个黑色的箱子放进了背包里。转身过来，他提着一支微冲，对达米安点点头。

“走吧。”迪克说。

达米安握紧匕首，走在前面。迪克侧过身，观察着后面，碎步跟上。两个人步速轻巧快速，眼观六路耳听八方。尽管这附近的怪物们被剿灭的差不多了，但是每一次都不可以大意，这是他们的经验之谈。更何况万一天黑，视线受到阻碍，他们的攻击力不足以应付战斗，最重要的是迪克必须保护好手中的东西。

就这么走过了几条街，眼看距离隐藏在韦恩塔的三号门越来越近了。二人紧绷的神经微微放松，迪克垂下手，眼角闪过一点红色的反光。

迪克停顿了一下，他回过头看看前方的同伴，又转过身走向了那片昏暗的角落。

达米安舒出一口气，到这里差不多就算是安全了。他伸手擦了擦额头上的汗，手中的匕首转过一个圈插回到腰带里，回头的时候却发现后面空无一人。

达米安握紧拳头，指节的咔咔声稍微缓解了他的愤怒。他不再谨慎，而是从腰带里反手拔出两把匕首，跑了起来。眼睛在每一处扫过，担忧和怒火在心里酝酿，达米安暗暗诅咒迪克的肆意妄为。（他自然忘记他们二人都是个中好手。）

达米安骤然刹住脚步，躲在了墙后。他侧耳听着远处传来急促的脚步声，一声两声。

——只有一个人，是男性。

迪克。

得出了判断之后，达米安满面寒气的从墙后走了出来，挡在了迪克的面前。后者睁大眼睛，跑的急匆匆的脸涨红。

“哦，达米安，你在等我？”迪克看了看双手都拢在袖子里，寒光在其中一闪而过的达米安讪笑。“不好意思，耽搁了一下。”

“格雷森，”达米安咬牙切齿的说，“我下次会很高兴的袖手旁观你屁股后面缀了一串怪物疲于奔命的。”迪克拍了拍达米安的肩膀，“你上次，上上次也是这么说的。”在达米安黑脸之前，他赶紧兴高采烈的说“我找到了点好东西，回去给你看。”

达米安叹了口气，将手中的匕首插回了腰带里，“先回去吧，前面我探过了，干净的。”

当他们进入了三号门，走过了那条长长的通往地下的通道，回到了真正的哥谭。地面上的哥谭早在灾难到来之时已经彻底的毁灭，而在托马斯·韦恩的大力主持下，依靠于哥谭错综复杂的管道，新的哥谭建立在地下。通过太阳能的利用，和数十年来对地上哥谭的资源回收，地下哥谭逐渐繁荣。尽管相对于原哥谭来说，新哥谭两百万的人口只是它的十分之一，但足以给人们活下去的希望。

大多数的普通人从事耕种，制造和资源回收再利用。科研人员从斯通博士的带领下夜以继日的研究新技术，以满足对能源更高效的利用。受过训练的人们可以出外清理怪物，或者联系其他基地，寻找稀缺的资源。

迪克和达米安回到中心大楼，将东西交给了相关的负责人提姆，后者连招呼也没来得及打就跑回了研究室。达米安耸了耸肩，走向了他父亲——也是哥谭最高的管理者——布鲁斯的办公室。两个人站在办公室外，疲惫如潮水涌来。达米安打了一个哈欠，迪克贴心的说，“我去和布鲁斯说就好了。”

达米安没说话，他靠在迪克身上睡着了。

“咔”布鲁斯扭开了门把，抬头看过去。

迪克和布鲁斯沉默的瞪着对方，前者挤出一个微笑，后者面无表情。

“我把达米安送回去，马上回来。”迪克当机立断，他抱起达米安尽量轻快的跑向了另外的房间里。他打开布鲁斯办公常用的那个休息间，将达米安轻轻的放在了床上。他伸手拂过男孩的脸庞，看着年轻男孩眼睛下藏不住的乌青收起了笑容。

迪克给达米安盖好被子，又从兜里掏出了几个小东西放在他手边。

“好好休息吧，达米安。”

他关上了门。

 

“很好，”布鲁斯听完了任务汇报之后，紧锁的眉头松开一点，“有了这个计算程序，水的利用率至少能上升0.05%。”

“布鲁斯，你是不是有什么事瞒着我们？”迪克站在他面前，抿着嘴，“这几个月来你一直在寻求更高效的资源利用算法，这次你居然让我和达米安去大都会那边寻求帮助。”

他锐利的蓝眼睛看着布鲁斯，“是不是资源不够了？”

布鲁斯纠正迪克，“不是不够了，是一直不够。”

死尸复生，怪物现世早就不是黑夜时代的主题了，唯有资源枯竭才是最大的难题。石油已经退出了人们的实现，太阳能成了主流，但除此之外，还有水资源。

没有人，无法发展。

可是以哥谭现有的资源循环利用系统，最多只能承担两百万人的生活。

布鲁斯的铅笔敲着桌子，发出哒哒的声音，“总会有办法的。”这位继承了托马斯·韦恩的志愿，地下哥谭的最伟大建设者坚定的说。

“我还记得你在我们小时候给我们布置的一个作业，叫做如何最大化利用自己身边的资源。”迪克平平的说，他盯着布鲁斯，“提姆的方案得到了你的赞同，他提出了一种构想，量子中央处理器。”

“超过六十岁的人们将必须自动放弃身体，身体进入资源回收，而思想进入量子虚拟世界，继续做贡献。”布鲁斯帮他说了出来。迪克沉默的看着他的导师，他陈述事实，“现在提姆进入了电子技术研究所。”而布鲁斯摇了摇头，“还不到那种时候。”

“总有一天会吗？”

“我会尽力而为。”

 

达米安醒来，感觉头沉重的就像是有人在里面跳舞并把他的大脑搅了个稀巴烂。他呻吟一声，深陷在柔软的布料之中。他睁开眼睛，借着门缝里漏出的光线看清了自己的所在。从这张狭窄的床上撑起来，靠在墙上，达米安按着额头回想之前发生的事，下一秒所有的思绪都被枕边的那几颗彩色的碎块吸引了过去。

那原本应该是哪里的教堂用的彩色玻璃的碎块，因为太小了而被拾荒者遗漏了。红色透彻的玻璃碎块形成各种各样的形状，鲜艳的颜色冲击着眼球，在漏进的光线里折射美丽的色晕。

达米安捧着它们，突然明白了迪克那无可救药的浪漫，他珍重地将它们放进了口袋里，起身去找父亲和迪克。

 

“格雷森，你已经和父亲谈完了吗？”达米安在走廊上遇见了迪克，后者的表情犹如春风化冻，习惯性地展开了笑容。“达米安！你醒了。”迪克揽上了达米安的肩膀。“我和布鲁斯汇报完了，正打算回去呢。”

达米安皱了皱眉头，没有回答。他沉默的跟着迪克走着，直到——

“父亲最坏的打算是什么？”达米安突然开口，那几颗玻璃碎沉沉的塞在口袋里。

“……”迪克停了下来，他惊讶的表情让达米安不耐烦的挥手。

“我看得出你心情不好，我也知道父亲最近为了资源分配伤透脑筋，所以说吧，父亲说了什么把你吓着了？”达米安严肃的盯着迪克，有那么一瞬间迪克想他看起来真像布鲁斯。

“量子中央处理器。”迪克简短的说，从这个词蹦出来之后，他内心某种压抑的惶恐终于爆发，让他不得不弯下腰急促的呼吸。

“德雷克研究的……？”达米安的话说到一半停住了，他也想起了当年的那个作业和他们的回答，然后他看到迪克的恐慌发作，只好抓紧了迪克，让年长的恋人靠在他身上喘息。玻璃碎被压在两人之间，被挤压的肌肉神经传来一跳一跳的钝痛感。

过了一会，迪克平复了呼吸。

“抱歉，达米安。”他苦笑，“我总觉得一切都会好起来，但是布鲁斯……他总是为最坏做打算。”

男孩直视着迪克，从碧绿的继承自他母亲的眼睛望进去，迪克并没有看见他所以为的混乱和不可置信，相反达米安相当的平静。迪克直愣愣的看着达米安，那些慌乱和恐惧似乎也随之流走。

达米安吻上了迪克的嘴唇。

这是个相当达米安式的亲吻，热烈而冷淡，他勾引着迪克舌头，在两人的唇齿之间交缠，呼出的气息混乱在一起。迪克不自觉的回应，他舔舐男孩敏感的上颚，尝到一点血腥味，男孩从鼻腔发出可爱的哼声，他不甘示弱的咬住了迪克的下唇，透明的津液抹的嫣红的嘴唇亮晶晶。

结束了亲吻，达米安气息不稳的大口呼吸了几下。

迪克微笑，而达米安重新抬头看回他。

他说，就像布鲁斯那样坚定，但又带着他个人的傲慢和自信。

“不会到那一步的。”

他握紧迪克的手，缓慢而坚定，几乎可以称为狂妄的重复道。

“我不会允许的，不会到那一步的。”

 

迪克心甘情愿的相信他。

 

END


	57. 【brudami】奇怪三十题

01、间接性亲吻

达米安坐在厨房的长桌边的椅子上，有一搭没一搭的回应着迪克的话。

他的眼睛盯着面前这个黑色的水杯，他刚刚随手拿过来的水杯。

淡淡的印子在釉质的杯面并不明显，但达米安立刻就知道上一个用这个杯子的人是谁。

窗外的鸟叫声喧嚣，白色的印子在杯面反光。

达米安端起了杯子，转过一个角度，喝下了里面的水。

02、恋人的收集癖

布鲁斯不否认他有收集癖，在他的蝙蝠洞里有很多他收集的东西。它们于他而言都有着特别的意义，像是小丑的手杖，双面人的幸运硬币，甚至还有他过去用过的蝙蝠侠的制服，各代罗宾的制服。

但不管怎么说，他必须承认他现在这样也确实过分了一点。

达米安换下来的牙齿，他的几套制服，自己改制的飞镖，他画过的画作，从塔利亚那里敲诈来的东西……这些满满当当已经快要塞满了。

他是不是该重新建一个地下仓库来储存达米安的相关物品？

03、交换肢体

达米安曾经把自己的鞋子和布鲁斯的作对比，其中的差距让他心生不满。

他偷偷地将手掌放在布鲁斯的手中，男人粗糙的掌纹和厚重的老茧更加凸显达米安自己的年轻和幼稚，他暗自撇嘴。

而后一阵温暖，布鲁斯握住了他的手，或者更正确来说是包住了他的手。

“你总有一天会长大的。”

04、永远都不会分开哦

蝙蝠侠和罗宾，永不分开。

05、垃圾堆中的热恋

“罗宾，出来。”嬉皮笑脸的混混头子马龙收起了笑容，他站在臭气熏天的小巷旁对黑暗平静的说。

年轻的英雄从阴影里浮现出来，他不满的说，“——，为什么要这么冒险？凭你的能力，刚刚那些人根本——”

“嘘——”

混混低头，虚假的嘲讽的笑容挂起来，他粗鲁的揉动罗宾的头发上，短硬的头发刺在手掌里。

“我还不需要你来操心，回家吧。”

06、我该如何命名

不再是父亲与儿子。

也不是蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

这段在布鲁斯和达米安之间存在的奇特的关系，该叫什么名字？

难不成是爱情。

07、追逐与猎杀的游戏

罗宾追逐着蝙蝠侠，但是布鲁斯追逐着达米安。

他爱这座城市，即使它曾无情吞噬他的两个孩子，但他不会再犯下这样的错误。

他捕捉每一个时机，注视着一切，追逐着鲜艳的小鸟，阻止一切猎杀小鸟的机会。

这是他与哥谭的游戏。

08、恐惧的是你的离开

布鲁斯死了。

达米安愤怒而又失落，迷茫而又感到可笑。

他未得到父亲的认可就已经失去他，他未获得罗宾便已经失去蝙蝠侠，他未能叫他骄傲便已经失去机会……

他们都还没来的及爱对方。

09、请食用

布鲁斯盯着面前这盘巧克力派，蓬松的派皮金黄松脆，看起来十分完美，他抬起头又看了看阿尔弗雷德。后者挑起眉毛，恭恭敬敬说，“布鲁斯老爷，您不是饿了吗？”

他切下一块，送进了嘴里。

“告诉达米安，巧克力派不能用苦巧克力。”解决完整个派之后，布鲁斯叹了一口气。

10、果然你的身体最温暖了

达米安不喜欢雨天，在那样的天气里巡逻就像是一场泥泞，沉重的噩梦。

他咬着牙，蹲在滴水兽上，暗暗诅咒着天气，然后下一秒，落在身上的雨水忽然消失，他被包进一个干燥的怀抱里，黑色遮挡了视线。

“我带你回去，罗宾。”

这是他唯一喜欢雨天的地方，也是支持他忍受这整个可怕的夜晚的理由。

11、分别去爱每一部分

迷人的蓝眼睛，英俊的面容，健美的身材，修长的双腿，还有万贯家财，如果去问那些露水情人们她们为何迷恋布鲁斯，那么他身上每一个地方都会被提到。

但不止如此。

还有遍布全身的伤疤，多疑的偏执，温暖的拥抱，远大的谋略。

布鲁斯韦恩没有一点不值得达米安去爱。

12、疼痛教学

问：罗宾遭谁的打最多？

答：蝙蝠侠。

13、如果你要杀死我/被害妄想

他总有一天会被所深爱的它杀死，布鲁斯深信。毕竟它差点就成功了那么几次。

最成功的那一次，

它在他面前杀死了达米安。

14、寻找藏在我身上的爱

蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠多了一道黄色的边框。

罗宾的斗篷是黄色的。

15、饥饿

清淡的沐浴露香味，微酸的汗味，颜料稀释剂特殊的香味，一点点粘在指节上的血腥味……

年轻的味道。

布鲁斯想再吃一个巧克力派了。

16、完美恋人

达米安追求完美，他是最完美的罗宾。

自然，他要做的必定完美。

他所追求的必定完美。

他所选择的也必定完美。

“那你可就没有太多选择了。”

17、至少让我亲手

“潘尼沃斯，至少让我亲手做完这个派！”达米安从一开始的信心满满到最后的垂死挣扎，老管家无奈的叹了口气，看了看炒锅里糊掉的菜，沙拉碗里颜色诡异的沙拉酱，微波炉散出奇怪的味道。

“那就请让我设定烤箱吧。”老人退而求其次。

18、无条件接受/无条件拒绝

“父亲，我可以开车。”

“不行。”

19、红色白色蓝色

达米安对超人的态度实在算不上好，但后者并不感到生气，并有一种‘有其父必有其子’的感慨。

而布鲁斯始终没告诉超人这事没他想的那么简单。

20、看着我

达米安第一次真正看到布鲁斯是在监视器里。

塔利亚问他，“哪个是你的父亲？”

他毫不犹豫的指出了他。

那是一种自信，他曾为得知父亲的一切花费了巨大的努力，直到他打败了塔利亚。

而今，他就要见到对他一无所知的父亲。

从现在开始，布鲁斯将看见他，看着他。

21、永远不说爱你

布鲁斯韦恩对无数个倾倒在他臂弯里的女人说过‘我爱你’，他知道这句话没有人会当真，尽管他们都演得情真意切。

但他不敢对达米安说，他看着年轻男孩碧绿的眼睛，舌头打结，肌肉僵硬，声带仿佛消失一样挤不出一个字。

22、那位先生的收藏讲座

“不，我是个收藏家！”那个疯狂的男人大喊道，他那些令人恶心的收藏品散落在空中被罗宾的火焰喷射器点燃成为纷落的火花，“总有一天！我会把你们收藏在一起！”

“蝙蝠侠和罗宾！你们会成为我最好的收藏品！”

23、快！快！快！

快一点，再快一点。

他要长大，他会成为更好的达米安，他会跨越那个门槛。

他要成为和布鲁斯平等的人，而不只是他的儿子。

24、你的味道是？

“尽管我已经接受了您每天晚上都会穿紧身衣，带着达米安少爷去打击犯罪。但我确实对您出类拔萃的能够在外染上各种各样味道的能力叹为观止，而现在连达米安少爷也是了。”

“咳，我们不小心掉进了垃圾站。”

25、我生君未生，君却已先老

这世上再没有一个孩子像达米安一样，他出生，成长，错过了很多乐趣，匆匆忙忙的学习成为一个大人，然后——

——在一切还没开始之前就已经结束。

26、填充倾注满满溢出的我的爱情

这完全是区别对待吧！

三位前罗宾看了看自己面前的食物，再看了看布鲁斯面前的食物。

虽然他们面前的能勉强归入街头小吃的水准，但是布鲁斯那边已经到了星级水准吧！

27、明明我是如此爱你

不能动手，不能触碰。

他凝视着沉睡的男孩，挺翘的睫毛随着呼吸颤抖，稍厚的嘴唇吸引了他所有的目光，不知不觉伸出去的手指终于还是在半空停住。

这样就好。

28、你的爱人

他梦想的父亲

会穿着蝙蝠侠的制服

踩着小兵的肩膀来见他

可惜，他猜中了开头，却没有猜中结尾

“罗宾！停飞两天！”

29、藏起来的爱的证据

在罗宾的制服下面，是蝙蝠侠版式的内裤。

30、你是谁？

“你是谁？”

“我现在谁也不是。”

 

END


	58. 没想到你是这种冰淇淋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 官方冰淇淋后续

“你觉得一桶冰淇淋就能弥补的了吗？”达米安坐在椅子上不满的看着迪克手中冰淇淋。后者认真的思考了一下，笑嘻嘻的回答，“可布鲁斯禁止你吃太多冰淇淋，这个还是我偷偷买进来的。”

“那只能证明你的无能。”达米安嗤笑一声，看着他拆开了木勺子，揭开冰淇淋桶的盖子，里面雪白的峰顶上冰冷的白气飘散。他伸出手，准备接过冰淇淋桶，但显然迪克没这么打算。

勺子在奶油堆的尖上剜了一勺，满满当当的堆在勺子上。迪克直接将勺子递在了达米安的嘴边，满面笑容，“吃吧。”

冰冷甜蜜的香味钻入鼻腔直达大脑，达米安冷冷的看着迪克，任凭那团白雪沁出露珠。

“你当我是小孩子吗？给我，我自己吃。”

迪克仿佛没有感受到死亡瞪视的威胁，还更无赖的往前伸了伸，几乎要碰上达米安紧闭的嘴唇，“Dami，再不吃这口就全部融化了。”迪克促狭的眨了眨眼。

融化的液体沾在嘴唇上，甜腻的牛奶味从唇缝里渗入，顺势蔓延，凉意勾引着炎炎夏日里躁动的心。

说不清是冰淇淋还是迪克哄骗的语气，达米安终于还是张口，吞掉了那滩融化在勺子上的液体。还带点凉意的甜品流下喉咙，冷静了燥热的心情和身体。总算满意于冰淇淋的味道，达米安刚想让迪克放下手，他自己来就好。然而他一要张口，下一勺冰淇淋就被迪克递到了嘴边。后者的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛给达米安投食有什么乐趣一样。

“……”

屈服于冰淇淋的味道，达米安勉强允许了迪克无聊的兴之所至。他抱着椅背，趴在椅子上，一口一口的吃着冰淇淋，冰冷甜蜜的味道从口腔弥漫，到达胃，到达全身，让毛孔舒张，吞掉一切热气。

达米安放松了全身，眼神就不由自主的放在了面对面的迪克身上。他低着头，认认真真的一勺一勺挖着雪山，从外面买冰淇淋回来的热气凝结成汗珠，在他的额头、鼻尖上晶莹剔透。

“格雷森。”吞下一口冰淇淋达米安含含糊糊的喊了一声。

迪克停下动作，刚抬起来，嘴唇便碰到了一处寒冷而柔软的地方。

“唔？！”

迪克火热的嘴唇被达米安的冰冷中和，柔软湿滑的舌头交缠在一起。达米安口腔里冰冷的温度让迪克打了个哆嗦，交换的津液带着牛奶的冷香，他不由自主的索求更多，舌头仔仔细细扫过达米安的敏感的上颚，描绘每一处褶皱，让男孩颤抖。

迪克望进极近贴着的达米安的眼睛里，也许是某种固执，达米安从不会在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，这让迪克欢喜，他能够由此看见男孩不多露的情感。此时，那片难得温柔的湖泊令迪克愿意全心浸入，而对达米安而言，此时迪克眼中卷起波涛的大海亦是一样的迷人。

一吻结束，迪克和达米安都看着对方微笑。

半晌，迪克才重新举起手中的木勺，有些慌的直接递在了达米安的嘴边，然后他大窘的发现原先勺子上的冰淇淋早就在绵长的亲吻里融化成一滩，还在急忙的动作里滴落了不少，里面早就所剩无几。

达米安促狭的瞥了迪克一眼，这次，他没有张嘴直接吞掉，相反，他的动作让迪克脸上发烧。

他微微张开嘴，伸出嫣红的舌尖去够边上的勺子，从里面卷起白色的液体，再认认真真的将勺子舔干净。然后达米安将下巴抵在交叠在椅背的手臂上，歪过头，故作无辜的催促道，“怎么了，格雷森？”迪克直直的看着那把勺子就好像它来自什么外星科技一样，他几乎都没意识到他停住了呼吸，直到达米安发问他才开始喘气，

迪克面皮发紧，在心里暗骂自己的愚蠢，他怎么会以为达米安不会报复他呢？

“……咳，不，没事。”他强迫自己把视线从达米安的嘴唇和勺子上移开，恢复了笑容，继续挖着冰淇淋，庆幸它所剩无几。

而达米安似乎也欣赏够了迪克困窘的样子，不再作弄勺子，而是和之前一眼正正经经的吃掉了冰淇淋。

……

迪克刮了刮桶壁，将冰淇淋最后的残余的一点集中在了勺子上，喂给了达米安，后者看了看空桶，一脸遗憾。他舔了舔嘴，试图舔掉因为迪克后面几次走神而递歪沾在脸上的冰淇淋。

迪克心中一动，他伸出手，用食指抹掉了那点残迹。指尖微凉，液珠颤巍巍的顶在上面，达米安疑惑的看着迪克，而他毫不犹豫的将手指递在唇边，模仿达米安的动作舔干净了手指。

他满意的一笑，听见了达米安小小的吸气声，他拿开手指，若无其事的看着达米安。“不要浪费。”

达米安面色发红，他拧起眉毛看着迪克，那种幼稚的不服气让后者得意的一笑。

迪克将冰淇淋桶丢进垃圾桶里，顺便站起来，走向门口，“好啦，冰淇淋吃完了，我下去把手办拿过来。”他握着门把，而达米安挑衅的声音传过来。

“今天父亲有个晚宴。”他只是在叙述一个事实，但迪克窝在门把上的手却抓紧了。

“理查德……”达米安只用这么一句，所有的一切都断线，崩解。

迪克松开了门把，转身看回达米安，无可奈何的神色让小恶魔重回赢家角色。

“我想，晚点再拿手办也不迟。”

 

END

 

然后他们疯狂的吃了一个晚上的冰淇淋，吃到肚子痛被布鲁斯一边一个训。


	59. 现世报

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥古黑科技  
> 私设儿子

00.明日

一个穿着实验服的男人站在巨大的环形装置前面，巨大地喜悦浮现在他的脸上，破坏了英俊的面容。他不停地走来走去，嘴里喃喃自语，赞美自己的伟大发明。“哦，我的宝贝！”他恋恋不舍地抚摸着操纵台的按钮，“你这么完美，有了你，哦，我就不用再害怕蝙蝠侠，就能为所欲为！”他按下按钮，对墙上的那把蝙蝠镖狂笑了起来。  
“哈！我就知道！”突然“哐”地一声，罗宾从通风口跳下来，他只来得及喊这么一声然后就地一个打滚，躲在了钢管后面，避开男人大惊失色的疯狂扫射。  
“别再抵抗啦，明日博士！”他分心大喊到，同时猫着腰往装置靠近。傻子也能看出这个装置不是什么好东西，罗宾按下发信器，祈祷蝙蝠侠最好快点到。  
枪声停了，明日博士几乎射空了一个点数。他屏住呼吸，静静等待着。  
罗宾从角落偷袭而出，两个人扭打在一起。明日按住罗宾的手臂，在挨了两踢，嘴角渗血之后才意识到来人只有罗宾。  
“不陪你玩啦，小宝宝鸟！”他得意的大笑，他推开罗宾，奔向了环形装置。此时它嗡嗡作响，中心的空气电离出弧形的紫光。  
“你给我下来！”罗宾双腿微曲，扑了出去。  
他们一同跌进了紫色的光环之中，强烈的电击让他们不由自主的发出惨叫。  
“啊——！”  
“罗宾！！”一脚踢破了房门，闯进的蝙蝠侠只看到逐渐熄灭的电源和空无一人的房间。

01.见面

如果先遇到的是蝙蝠侠的话，罗宾还是很平静的。毕竟那套制服挂在橱窗里天天见，不眼熟也难了。可是罗宾就不一样了。  
年轻的蝙蝠侠——此时还是罗宾，他没有穿风衣，取而代之的则是罗宾制服。他完全没有甩躺在地上的罗宾，正在给明日博士绑绳子。明日博士骂骂咧咧地出言不逊，然后罗宾就确信他听见了几根骨头断裂的声音。  
“狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”达米安嗤笑，拉紧绳子，深深地勒进了肉里。有一段绳子勒在脖子上，博士发出了窒息的嗬嗬的声音。  
最后完美的打上死结，他就被丢在了地上不管了。转头看向地上的罗宾，达米安皱起了眉头。  
“没有骨折，没有出血，算你好运，冒牌货。”他蹲下来，按了按罗宾的胸膛，又摸了摸被浸湿的衣服，脸色稍缓。“好了，今天滚回妈妈怀里哭一顿，别再出来了，也别再穿这件了。”  
“呃⋯⋯”罗宾被近距离地达米安的脸给冲击地说不出话，也根本没有听清楚达米安在说什么。  
“⋯⋯罗宾。”蝙蝠侠从门口走了过来，他同样对地上的这位露出了诧异之色。“罗宾团应该解散了？”  
“也许是模仿，父亲。”达米安耸肩，“别管他了，我已经通知警察了。戈登会把他送回去的。”  
“等等！”罗宾终于反应了过来，“你们不能就这样走掉！”  
达米安歪头看着他，“凭什么？”  
挤出一个微笑，罗宾试图挽回达米安的好感度。  
“⋯⋯呃，因为你是我爸爸？”

02.认识

伊恩·托马斯·韦恩  
男，十一岁  
黑发碧眼，现任罗宾  
真正的达米安亲生儿子

布鲁斯久久凝视着那份DNA报告没有说话，达米安的心理承受能力显然要好得多，除了他严厉禁止了伊恩继续叫他爸爸。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，做了十分钟的整理回顾，其中包含了过去十年里无数时空穿越血的教训，和过去几年里与达米安相处的经验后。他终于回过了神。  
伊恩和达米安一边切磋（达米安出于不可名状的心情没有出杀招）一边交代完了自己是如何来到这里的。  
三双眼睛都看向了被达米安殴打到昏迷的明日博士身上，然后布鲁斯叹了口气。  
他抓起检测器，拉上头罩。  
“我回仓库一趟，达米安，你和伊恩留在这里，哪儿也不许去。”  
达米安不满地一拳打中了伊恩的下巴，后者哎呦的一声赶紧跳开。达米安却没有再继续攻击，而是转身走向了电脑。  
伊恩困惑的收起了防守的动作。  
“怎么了？”年轻的提姆的脸在屏幕上跳了出来，他看着只有达米安和另一个小孩子的蝙蝠洞皱眉，“⋯⋯罗宾，是蝙蝠侠发生什么事了吗？”  
“父亲没事。”然后达米安在提姆困惑的眼神中露出一个恶作剧的笑容，指了指站在椅子旁边的伊恩，“伊恩，给德雷克打个招呼。”  
伊恩有些拘谨，他感觉爸爸和提姆叔叔之间好像气氛不太好。  
“ew⋯⋯hello,Uncle Tim?”  
提姆在屏幕上瞪大了眼睛。

03.阿尔弗雷德  
“伊恩少爷，您的茶。”老人在伊恩面前放下了红茶。  
“谢谢，阿福。”伊恩一脸谢天谢地的接过了茶，他实在是被达米安和提姆之间的吵架（？）给吓了一大跳。他不知道年轻的爸爸和叔叔居然如此剑拔弩张（？）。  
“请不必担心，达米安少爷和提姆少爷的感情很好。”身经百战的老管家促狭的朝伊恩眨眨眼睛，“他们只是表达方式比较⋯⋯特别。”  
伊恩露出了不敢苟同的表情。  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，他颇有些感慨的看着伊恩，“看到韦恩家有你这样的年轻人，我就感到欣慰。”  
伊恩放下了茶杯，认认真真的看起了阿尔弗雷德。他从没亲眼见过这位受人尊敬的老人，家里只有那只叫做阿尔弗雷德二世的黑猫。  
照片上凝固的样子和录像里隔离的感觉都与现实差得太远，直到伊恩真的见到老人，他才能隐约体会到过去爸爸和爷爷他们语气里的怀念与敬爱。  
“别担心，祖父，所有人都很好。”伊恩笑着说。

04.认识2

“嘿，达米安，提姆十万火急的让我联系你，发生了什么事吗？”迪克忧心忡忡的脸从屏幕里出现，达米安啧了一声，嘴里滚过一串对德雷克的鄙视。  
“没什么。”他迅速地说，非常坚定，“别听德雷克在那瞎说。”  
而迪克当然永远也不会买他的账，“达米安，你知道我关心你的，对吧？”他指出，“所以，拜托，告诉我，好吗？”  
达米安不情不愿地朝伊恩努嘴，“这是来自未来的罗宾。”迪克看过来，眼睛在伊恩的半截罗宾制服上睁大，某种程度上伊恩和达米安的相似使得迪克陷入了沉默。  
伊恩的眼睛在夜翼和罗宾之间移动，尴尬的气氛让他无所适从。  
“⋯⋯你好，未来的罗宾。”迪克收拾了心情，扬起了笑容。  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯”伊恩看到达米安绷紧了下颌，眼神紧紧地盯着他。  
“晚上好，爸爸。”心一横眼一闭，伊恩索性光棍的喊了出来。

05.认识3

“你是达米安的儿子？”  
“对，亲的。”  
“你是迪克的儿子？”  
“对，也是亲的。”  
“⋯⋯这怎么可能？！”  
“⋯⋯这得问我爸爸，反正我是这么被告知的。”  
“操！”某人顿悟了，“塔利亚！”

06.暴露

“我以为你们吵架了，结果你们还没在一起？”伊恩不敢相信，他瞪着电脑屏幕。在揭露了这段关系之后，达米安已经恼羞成怒的跑了，只留下面面相觑的迪克和伊恩。  
“⋯⋯是的，”迪克的声音在呼啸的风声中嘈杂不清，难以辨认。“我没想到⋯⋯我以为达米安他⋯⋯”  
“可是你当初跟我说你们一见钟情，各种激情澎湃，在历经艰难之后成为天作之合了啊。”伊恩抓狂。  
“⋯⋯如果我说的是和达米安一起当活力双雄，打击犯罪的话，那基本上是对的。”迪克干巴巴的说，“呃，顺便问下，达米安在哪？”  
伊恩条件反射性的看了看追踪器的位置显示，“他在韦恩塔上。”  
⋯⋯  
“你真的是达米安的儿子。”迪克不得不感慨万千。

07.池鱼

杰森在收工回去的路上，深恨自己为什么要抬头。韦恩塔的滴水兽上那一抹显眼的黄色怎么都忽略不了。  
“嘿！”杰森纠结了半天还是爬了上去，“天都亮了，小子。”  
达米安撇了他一眼，恹恹地坐在那里，“滚开，陶德。”  
杰森根本没理这种话，那听起来就和我心情不好一样。“怎么？老蝙蝠又刁你了？还是⋯⋯”他琢磨了一下达米安的脸色，“你在烦迪克？”  
达米安“哼”了一声，依旧盯着脚下。“我跟迪克摊牌了。”  
杰森顿时感觉身负重任，自从知道了小恶魔喜欢迪克之后杰森就各种给达米安出主意，用他最爱的甜饼发誓，迪克绝对绝对不可能没意思。  
可小恶魔就是不肯。  
现在，看来⋯⋯  
“嗯⋯⋯情况怎么样？”杰森蹲在达米安旁边，小心翼翼的说，“迪基拒绝你了？要我打他吗？”  
达米安翻了个白眼，“你傻了吗？他要是拒绝我，我就先打死他。”说着还有点咬牙切齿，“⋯⋯不是我说破的。”  
“那是谁？”杰森发誓他真的只是随口问一下。

“我儿子。”达米安幽幽的说。

杰森的表情一瞬间空白。

08.错乱

“恭喜。”  
“滚！”

09.重来一遍

“⋯⋯没事，你看老蝙蝠不还有你嘛，那什么焕发第二春？”杰森语重心长的拍了拍达米安的肩膀。  
达米安差点没咬死他，想了想，还是干巴巴的重述一遍。  
“那也是迪克的儿子。”

杰森当机了。

10.浪漫电影

“嗒哒”迪克落在了韦恩塔上面。  
杰森站起来，虽然脸色古怪，但还是朝他点点头，“路过看看，交给你了。”  
迪克微笑着点点头，看杰森翻过晨辉映照的屋顶，融入清晨朦胧的白雾里。他转开视线，看着背对着他的达米安。  
“达米安⋯⋯”他的舌尖绽放过他的名字，仅仅如此，其他语言就能退避三舍。  
他坐在了达米安的旁边，和他一起看着笼罩白雾之中的哥谭，黑色的建筑突破而出，沉默的静立。  
“达米安，我很抱歉。”迪克还没有脱下夜翼的制服，他盘起腿，平心静气。  
“你为什么要抱歉？”达米安曲起腿，将下巴搁在手臂上，他嘲讽的说，“平行宇宙那么多，谁知道他是哪一个的？”  
迪克摇了摇头，他犹豫了一下，将手搭在了达米安的肩膀，“我是为了我的迟钝道歉。”他的眼睛明亮而温暖，晨光在里面闪耀。  
“我因为自己的顾虑而伤害了你，达米安。”  
达米安的嘴唇颤抖起来，他看着迪克，有着希望也有着不可置信，“你⋯⋯你什么意思，格雷森？”  
达米安反过来抓住了迪克的手臂，怒火和希望一起燃烧在皮肤上，和一起加速的心跳。  
“我爱你，就像星辰，就像宇宙万物。”迪克捧住达米安的脸，他们的鼻尖相碰，电流穿梭，一切都在爆炸。  
达米安猛地一下推开了迪克，他眨眨眼睛，好像透不过气的质问道，“那你之前是什么意思？你⋯⋯你远离我。”他重新愤怒了起来，“难道你是为了伊恩——”  
迪克打断了达米安的话，他严肃而认真，“不，达米安，我的罗宾。是我的错，我以为我不该爱你，你看，我年纪比你大这么多，而你还年轻。”  
达米安想笑，但是某种情感死死的抓住他的心口，让他说不出话。  
他喉咙发噎，“迪克你这个蠢货。”

于晨光，在万人之上，白雾缭绕之间，他们接吻。

11.遗憾

明日博士脑震荡，在他恢复之前，伊恩都必须住在这里了。  
这可不一定是个好消息。

 

12.晚宴

为了安抚伊恩的情绪，布鲁斯在阿福的建议下通知提姆还有杰森回家一起吃顿晚饭，顺便帮忙组装环形装置。（阿福原话是：借此机会，您可以来一顿家庭聚餐不是吗？少爷们长大啦，就算可怜可怜我这个半截身子入土的人，让我多看几眼吧。）  
坐在餐桌上，得知了对面那个小子的真实身份，提姆和杰森都有了一丝别扭之感。  
“你知道了吧，小红？”杰森跟提姆咬耳朵。  
提姆后退了一点，耳朵上敏感的红了一片，不过他还是点点头，一脸一言难尽，“达米安知会过我了。”他简略地提了提那登门上脸的过程。  
杰森望着正在和阿福聊天的伊恩啧啧摇头，“你说大蓝鸟和小恶魔的孩子怎么能这样呢？”  
“……你说谁？”提姆僵硬的声音传过来。  
毫无所觉的杰森随口回道，“就是迪克和达米安。”说着他就回头瞥了一眼提姆，“我靠，你怎么翻白眼了。”  
大受刺激然而晚宴上不能尖叫只能用翻白眼代替的提姆感受到世界之大无奇不有。

13.拒绝

“你觉得卢瑟和塔利亚谁（的技术）更好？”提姆抓着杰森的手臂，一脸严肃。  
杰森努力把他的手拔出来，一脸崩溃，“你爱谁谁，放开我的手。”

14.打招呼

“提姆，杰森，晚上好。”伊恩对他们打招呼，他遗传了达米安深肤碧眼的特征，只是性格上更偏向迪克。  
“晚上好……”提姆尴尬地说，将视线放虚。  
杰森收拾收拾心情，“怎么不叫我叔叔？”他怪笑起来，“你可是叫了小红的。”  
伊恩乖乖的回答，“爸……达米安禁止的，他说不要暴露身份。”  
提姆和杰森互看一眼，腹诽道只怕是达米安不习惯吧。

15.晨起

伊恩不赖床，甚至能够早起。（相对于其他人的作息来说。）  
据他所说是从小就精力充沛，每天睡四五个钟就够了。提姆充满怨念的坐在餐桌旁，喝下了大半杯咖啡才能有气无力的指控伊恩早上九点就把他叫起来是非常没有人性的。  
达米安本着你说他就是说我的原则顶了回去，“这个时期的孩子就该早起，不然以后就会像你一样矮，德雷克。还有，别把你的无能怪罪给别人。”  
提姆冷笑一声，“达米安，充足的睡眠才能保证成长，还不知道你以后长多高呢。”  
伊恩忙不迭地证明，“没关系的，我会和爸……达米安一样长的很高的，达米安有一米九呢。”

……一米九

达米安得意地笑了。

16．问

“达米安，你和布鲁斯没事吧？”伊恩直起身，大声问道，不便外出的他负责在蝙蝠洞联系各个成员，而刚刚蝙蝠侠和罗宾差点被埋在了炸毁的大楼下。  
镜头被烟尘淹没，伊恩只能依靠通讯器，他已经联络了夜翼和蝙蝠女过去，现在他想要的无非是一声应答。  
“达米安！”  
“咳……安静。”达米安说，他的声音有些嘶哑，间或咳嗽，“我没事，父亲被落下来的水泥块砸到了，额头有伤口，人已经晕过去了。”  
“夜翼已经在路上了。”伊恩冷静了下来，他扫了扫其他的监控器，“东南30度过去有小道，那里右转上三楼有一间空屋，可以先安置一下。”  
“……伊恩，”半扶半抱着布鲁斯，走在路上，达米安忽然低声说，“我是一个……”他停了下来，背景传来了迪克的声音，他们简短的交换了几句。  
“父亲被夜翼接手了，准备好医疗用品，我回去疏散人群。”达米安恢复了之前的状态，半个字也不提那个问题了。

“是的。”但伊恩已经知道了，他说，“你做得很好，爷爷为你骄傲。”

17.美化

伊恩站在蝙蝠洞的另一边，躲开了达米安和布鲁斯的争执。迪克笑容满面的搭住他的肩膀，“怎么，不习惯达米安和布鲁斯争执？”  
伊恩摇了摇头，“我没见过穿制服的爷爷。”他有点纠结，“而且……很多事都和你们说的不一样。”  
迪克干咳了两声，想起了‘他’和伊恩说的他和达米安的爱情故事。  
伊恩没有注意迪克的不自在，他撅起嘴，“爸爸说他和叔叔友好交流，深入切磋的。”迪克深以为然的点点头，理所当然的回答，“现实情况也差不多啊。”  
伊恩抽了抽嘴角，几乎有点报复性的说，“那爸爸你还说你为了得到承认，上刀山下火海，差点就在成功的道路上倒了下去。”  
迪克僵住了。  
“……我应该是夸大了……吧？”

18.归去

醒来的明日博士比伊恩还要受不了刺激，他几乎是不用赶着就开始着手建造环形装置了。当然，部分原因可能是杰森在叫他醒来的时候‘不小心’踩裂几根肋骨。  
“反正他的价值也就是画出设计图了。”杰森事后毫无愧疚的解释道。  
顺带一提，明日博士被蝙蝠侠吓到了，原因是他的造型看起来一点也不蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯：？？？？

19.制服

“你问我爸爸的制服是什么样的？”  
“简单来说就是风衣和尖刺吧。”

 

20.癖好

迪克注意到伊恩同样热爱小动物，他会和达米安一起约着去遛Titus，会一起给阿尔弗雷德洗澡，甚至在伊恩问及一个叫做“歌利亚”的动物的时候，达米安会偷偷摸摸的带着他进入卧室。  
看到达米安在伊恩提到一些现在家里根本没有的动物的时候眼睛闪闪发亮，一种危机感就席卷了全家。

“达米安要养这么多动物，大宅一定很热闹吧。”迪克带着使命旁敲侧击。  
“是啊，”伊恩一边给杰瑞梳毛，一边漫不经心的回答，“所以爸爸在大宅旁边建了专门的动物宿舍。”

21.隔代遗传

“伊恩，你在干什么？”布鲁斯打开了厨房的灯，对眼前乱七八糟的料理台露出了惊讶的表情。伊恩将焦黑的棉手套藏到了身后，急急忙忙的说，“没什么，我就是饿了来找点东西吃。”  
“可你在做东西。”布鲁斯接了杯水道。  
伊恩愁眉苦脸的点了点头，他无心掩饰，转过身，露出了身后一盘焦黑的派，“爸爸最喜欢吃这种派了，可是我记得菜谱就是不会做。”  
最喜欢的吗？布鲁斯若有所思。

一个小时后，烟雾报警器被触发了。

22.技能

“太轻了。”达米安一腿踢倒了伊恩，他皱着眉头看着被揍的喘不上气的伊恩，“你的力道都不够重，但速度和灵活性都还可以，你当罗宾多久了？”  
伊恩抹了抹鼻血，那一脚踢得他有点头晕，“我当罗宾两个月了。”达米安看了他几眼，傲慢地伸手把他拽起来。  
“爸爸一开始根本不打算让我当罗宾，他说他一个人就可以了。”伊恩瓮声瓮气的说，他坐在椅子上，任由达米安粗鲁的把棉花塞进鼻腔里，“后来我被人绑架了，他才开始训练我当罗宾的。”  
达米安沉默的拉过清洁桶，放在下面接着血滴。他起身，丢下了伊恩，回到了电脑前面，更新起了档案。整个蝙蝠洞里只剩下电脑的运转声和血液的滴答声。  
“……那你还是找格雷森陪你练吧，他比较适合你。”过了一会，达米安这么说道。

23.抱抱

“我就要回去了。”重新站在环形装置前面的伊恩显得无比坦荡，他的手腕上系着一条绳子，另一端套在明日博士的手上，他的整个上半身都困在提姆设计的束具里。  
“我会想你的。”迪克说，他搂着达米安的肩膀。布鲁斯站在控制台前面，而提姆和杰森站在迪克和达米安后面。  
“快走吧，别让我再看到你了。”杰森状似不耐烦的挥了挥手，“小恶魔说不定在那边都哭了。”  
达米安面不改色的踩了一脚杰森。  
“再见。”提姆简洁的说，他给了伊恩一个小盒子，“算是礼物。”  
“这之后，我会去找母亲的。”达米安认真的说，布鲁斯挑了挑眉，而杰森和提姆对此露出了苦脸。  
紫色的电弧闪烁，逐渐变成更耀眼的光环。  
“既然你们都很爱我，不如来个抱抱吧。”伊恩笑了起来，他丢下了绳子，扑到了布鲁斯怀里，伸手抱了抱他。“再见，爷爷。”他迅速的转移，抱住了杰森和提姆，“再见了，叔叔。”  
最后，他小跑向迪克和达米安，抱了抱他们，然后跳起来，在达米安和迪克的脸上如蜻蜓点水般亲了一下。  
“再见了，两位年轻的爸爸。”  
他冲回去，抓住了消失在耀眼的光环里的绳子，熟悉的痛苦再次席卷全身，闪烁到极点的光芒褪去，中央已经少了两个人了。  
“我现在就有点想他了。”迪克忧伤的说。

“比起那个，我更想知道两个爸爸的事。”布鲁斯阴沉沉的说。  
“……”  
“我们先去夜巡了。”杰森和提姆溜之大吉。

00\. 未来

“滴滴”机器冰冷的提示音响起。  
“提醒！1349号监视器画面出现两人，一人面部重合【罗宾】90%，一人面部重合【明日博士】95%。重复一遍，13……”提示音被关掉了，一双手在电脑的光屏上灵活地操纵着。  
在黑暗的仓库里，围绕在昏迷的两个人身上微弱的紫色电弧，还有不容错辨的制服。

“夜翼，这里是蝙蝠侠。”  
“嗯？”  
“倦鸟已归巢。”

 

END


	60. touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小男孩互摸

达米安说不清楚这件事是怎么发生的，事实上，如果他有空从现在这个旖旎的气氛中挣脱出来的话，他会发现这一切都很荒谬。  
毕竟，不是什么时候都能遇见小时候的迪克•格雷森的。  
暂且不提他是怎么遇到迪克的，以及他们花费了大半个小时来取信彼此。只是而后在重重疑虑之中，达米安与对方一起被困在了这个黑暗的窄小的空间里，只能通过触感和听觉来确定彼此。  
最开始的两个小时里，他们都尽力隔开彼此，互相蜷缩在最远的角落里。即使如此，空间本身的大小注定他们曲起来的膝盖都能时不时的碰到对方。  
磨损的裤子在膝盖处破开口子，一层薄薄的皮肤下就是坚硬的膝盖骨，不小心晃动就会碰到对方，如流星闪过，传递到大脑的温暖挠在心里，痒痒的。漆黑的视觉促使着其他感觉的敏锐，温热的肌肤相贴，还有逐渐急促的呼吸声。  
达米安猛然意识到他的呼吸也同样急促，石块之间的缝隙足够空气流通，按理来说他们本不需要如此急切的吞咽空气。但狭窄，漆黑的空间给人的压迫感随着时间的流失越来越大，某种惶恐让他们开始不自觉的在生理上宣泄过大的压力。  
达米安意识到他们不得不选择依靠彼此的存在来度过缓慢的时间。  
“达米安……”  
而就在此时，伴随着一声细微地呼唤，一双手摸到达米安的腿上。随后，一具温暖的身体贴近了达米安，热气从衣物的每一个缝隙泄露进去。  
达米安下意识地抓住了那双手，那双手挣了一挣，随即就乖乖地任由达米安抓着。也许是为了更多的温暖，迪克已经脱掉了手套，达米安嗅到其皮肤上隐约的汗味，细长的手指被他抓在手里，不再动弹。  
过了一会，“达米安？”迪克的声音又轻又带点嘶哑，他听上去快要受不了了。  
比起经过严苛的刺客训练的达米安，年轻时候的迪克显然更无法忍耐狭窄的黑暗。  
于是达米安默认的松开了手，他放下双腿，让迪克能够更好地贴近。  
迪克的手摸索着，从达米安的手腕一点点地摸过去，他时不时停下来捏一捏达米安的骨头，小心的避开伤口，然后他摸到了裸露的脖颈处。即使无缘得见，达米安也清楚迪克的肤色要比他自己白皙，他想象着，那些温热细长的手指，浅色的手指贴在深肤上，要害被别人掌握在手里的感觉达米安失控。兴奋，害怕混杂着幽闭的恐惧在心脏开起了宴会。迪克的手掌并不光滑，他的掌跗和指腹上有着粗糙的茧子。它们摩挲着达米安忍不住吞咽滑动的喉骨，动脉在他指尖下强有力的跳动。  
达米安的鼻尖能够闻得更清楚，迪克身上的尘土与干涸的血腥味贴近，还掺杂着迪克特殊的味道。他无法描述那种味道，偶尔间他与成年的迪克共处一室的时候，他会在擦身而过的时候闻到，但都没有此时此刻，在这个不知何时燥热起来的漆黑空间里年少的迪克身上的味道强烈。带一点酸味，厚重而稍有一点甜味的气息包围着达米安，身体不由自主地放松。  
这是迪克的味道。  
不知道从什么时候开始，达米安已经将迪克的味道与安心联系在了一起。  
迪克的手指继续向上移动，小心翼翼的摸过颌骨，两手食指从耳垂往上，沿着耳软骨打了个转，手掌贴着脸颊，达米安放松地长出一口气，听见了对面迪克轻松的笑声。鼓鼓的眼球隔着一层薄薄的眼皮被触摸着，长长的睫毛微微颤动扫着掌心，迪克仿佛被挠到痒点一样加大了笑声。  
达米安背靠着石块，双腿并拢伸直，而迪克双腿分开跪在两侧，半坐在他身上。迪克上身前倾，双手仔细而缓慢的抚摸过每一寸达米安面部的肌肤。此时，达米安抬起手，比迪克更加高温度的手掌贴上了他的小腿处。  
“哇哦！”迪克惊讶地小声说，而达米安只是啧了一声。  
比起达米安，迪克的双腿更加修长，这也许和身高有一定关系。手掌的触感下，小腿一丝赘肉也没有，只有细密的绒毛摸上去柔软，肌肉流线状，既不夸张也足以支撑迪克灵活的动作。达米安捏了捏紧实的肌肉，迪克停了一下抡达米安眉毛的动作，痛呼了一声。  
比起掌心，腿部的温度要更低一些，微凉的皮肤在手下滑动，达米安思绪发散的想到尽管品味依旧马戏团，但沉重的靴子和腿上的防具确实不合适飞翔的格雷森。

这双腿看上去白皙，但摸起来的感觉却很复杂。不同形状的伤疤虽然已经愈合，却依然留下不同于其他皮肤的触感。沙粒和尘土，还有酸酸的汗珠黏在腿上，摸起来粗糙而湿滑，达米安捏过较成年的迪克更细小的腿骨，确信面前的迪克还在成长的青春期。越是往上，伤痕就越少，肌肤也更加顺滑，达米安将双手手掌贴在迪克腿根处，高热的掌心贴在冰凉的皮肤上，隆起的肌肉在其下绷紧，跳动的动脉欢欣鼓舞。  
倒吸一口气，迪克不甘示弱的将手指放在了达米安的嘴唇上。  
因为混血的缘故，达米安的嘴唇更为厚实丰腴。现在长时间的不进水已经让嘴唇上爆出了干皮，粗糙的茧子摩挲着翘起的干皮，撕裂的口子里更为柔软的嫩肉则感觉不同。细微的疼痛和瘙痒从嘴唇上燃烧，干皮被小心的撕掉，新露出的嫩肉渗出血珠，沾在温热的指头。  
收回手指，迪克将它含在嘴里，水声在空间里回荡。  
“有点腥。”他说。  
“笨蛋。”达米安忍不住笑了。

end


	61. 短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安与塔利亚

达米安在来到韦恩家之后拥有了一个属于他自己的手机。（嘿，你怎么能没有一个手机呢？——迪克）

在那之前，达米安不需要手机。在刺客联盟里，他训练，谋杀，盗窃，他通过对讲机，通过视频，通过面对面的对别人下命令或是被下命令。

迪克的兴奋让达米安无法理解。

“我觉得你应该选个蓝色的，”面对着一排出产自韦恩集团的手机，迪克夸夸其谈，试图向达米安推荐任何一种特别的颜色。“白色也不错，可听我说，达米安你肤色比较深……”

缺乏乐趣的达米安坚定地选了一个黑色款，并无视了迪克沮丧的脸。

“那我回去了。”自以为完成了任务的达米安迅速地丢下了迪克，并在大街的喧嚣中叹了口气。

但显然，拥有了手机只是一个开始。

 

作为带他去挑手机，并第一个打给他的人是迪克。

 

“hi，这里是迪克，欢迎达米安拥有新手机。Ps，我已经把电话号码发给其他人了”

 

达米安瞪着那条短信，手指迅速地在屏幕上跳跃。说来并不奇怪，达米安面对手机要比对面说话来的自如许多。

 

“其他人是谁！”

 

迪克没有秒回他，这不正常，因为迪克就是那种闲暇时候一直面对手机屏幕傻笑的人。他不是在看傻透了的搞笑视频就是在和女孩子发短信。达米安眯起眼睛，那也就代表着迪克确切肯定地正在给其他人发他的手机号码。

 

不到三分钟，达米安收到了第二个人的短信，来自讨厌的德雷克。

 

“这里提姆，没事不要打给我。”

 

达米安差点就任由手指把号码拖进黑名单了。一改动作的力度，达米安几乎是恶狠狠地戳着屏幕。

 

“滚。”

 

刚发过去，手机就立刻一颤收到了回复。

 

“随便你怎么说，不过迪克就在我旁边。”

 

达米安这下真的把提姆的号码拖入了黑名单。

 

手机持续的抖动。其他许多新的号码也开始向这个号码里传送短信。达米安都没法理解这些人，难道他们没事就盯着手机吗？

 

“恭喜，这里是芭芭拉。”中规中矩，毫无乐趣。

 

“卡珊德拉。”言简意赅，毫无乐趣。

 

“已知。”父亲都被鼓动了倒是挺让达米安惊讶的。

 

“这个是杰鸟nufejfduhcj”显然是迪克大白天的骚扰了某个不长脑的红桶，并立即遭到了报复。

 

达米安啧了一声，收起了手机。

他停在了一家手机店的门口，目光穿越透明的橱窗，落在了里面的配件上。黑色的贴纸看起来像是新进的货，明晃晃的摆在柜台上，女孩子笑嘻嘻的用涂着明艳的指甲的手指慢慢把标志贴在了手机的背面。达米安的手指抽动了一下，手机在他的口袋里贴着大腿，温热的屏幕黏住微微有点汗湿的皮肤，他摩挲着手机的外壳，估量着尺寸，然后抽出手，推门走了进去。

 

几分钟之后他走出了店门口。

 

转角的一群鸽子咕咕咕的飞起，阳光从行道树的缝隙里落下，细碎的明亮的斑点有如金子一样。微风卷起落叶，飘飘摇摇的打着旋儿路过达米安的脚边。哥谭临近海边，即使艳阳高照，有风吹着就没有那么炎热。

街上的人来来往往，达米安眯着眼睛，看到哥谭的上空今天意外的没有笼罩着一层白蒙蒙。

那碧蓝透彻，万里无云的天空，有点像另一个地方的天空。

 

另一个他一直成长的地方。

 

母亲，塔利亚，教导他战斗，教导他奥古的荣誉，教导他关于父亲的最初印象，还有最后的分道扬镳。皮肤在阳光的照射下灼热，汗水渗出，达米安想起最后他拿着刀将母亲打倒在地，用几年的努力换取了关于父亲的信息。

那时候母亲在微笑。

 

然后，他跟着父亲离开，跟着格雷森，义无反顾的在哥谭就像父亲一样，深深地扎在了这里。

那时候，母亲笼罩在阴影下。

 

他闭上眼睛，胸膛的疼痛慢慢消失，声嘶力竭的尖叫衰弱到无声，宁静的黑暗包围着他，叫他放下战斗的刀剑，放下抉择的痛苦，只要安心的陷入永恒的安眠。

那时候，他没有看见母亲。

 

达米安坐在街头的水池边，石板被晒的暖洋洋的。那些飞走的鸽子重新落下，小小的脑袋机灵的转来转去，翅膀一拍，拥簇到抛食的人面前，咕咕的叫着，尖尖的嘴夹起鸟食，头猛地往前，吞了下去。一只鸽子落在达米安身边，享受着手指按摩的快感，顺着头顶摸到尾羽，鸽子舒适地咕咕叫。

黑色的屏幕反射着达米安的面无表情，也反射着碧空清澈。

 

他吐出一口气，手从几乎都要睡在石板上的鸽子上拿了起来，达米安点亮了屏幕。他的手指敲打在屏幕上，短短的几句话看起来平淡，里面的意思却又复杂晦涩。达米安隐藏了源头，按下发送的按键，那些字母化作电波穿梭在空气之中，跨越半个地球，静静地躺在一个也许永远都不会打开的收件箱里。

 

达米安起身回家。

 

END


	62. 一刀两断

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武侠AU

人间七月，正是艳阳高照，酷暑难耐的季节。官道上行人寥寥无几上，就连树上的知了也是有气无力的。

只有这路边的茶摊一派兴旺，许多行客都驻足于此，讨一大碗茶水，痛痛快快的仰脖一气儿喝下去。

更有甚者，坐在阴凉处，掏出几个铜板，要碗凉面吃，谈兴更浓。

就在这时，打南边来了两人。

两个怪人。

前边一个少年，一身黑衣短打，弯刀挂于身侧。眼如碧玉眉如墨，深肤高鼻正是异人样貌，但见他面色如肃，酷热之下竟不出一点汗珠。

后边一个青年，牵一匹高头大马，也是一身黑衣短打，挂了把长剑。只是领口凌乱的扯开一些，露出雪白的里衣多了一点潇洒不羁。男子眉眼如刀裁，唇角微抿，哼着小曲，一派的自在如意。

「哎，你要喝茶吗？」男子突然兴起。

「⋯⋯今日还有三十里路要赶。」少年未曾看过一眼，只是稳稳当当的赶路。若是有心人去量他每一步的步长，必会惊讶，少年一步三尺，三尺一步，步步如此。

男子一笑，快步赶上少年，一把将他拦腰抱起，丢上了马鞍上。少年慌乱中刚抓紧缰绳，男子便顺势在马屁股上一拍。

马骤然受惊，扬起前蹄飞奔了起来。少年眼见此马不受控制，竟是直直的冲向了茶摊。

「闪开！」少年怒喝，话语不带一丝口音。

他使劲勒紧缰绳，硬是在茶摊前将马刹住，前蹄抬起，差点掀翻了最外头的客人。

男子从后面走来，混不吝地朝店家喊道，「劳烦老人家给两碗茶来，我与小弟兄有些渴了。」

「你！」少年翻身下马，怒气冲冲。「格雷森！你好生鲁莽！」

男子不躁不怒，促狭道：「怎叫鲁莽，这分明是你的本事我知道啊。」

少年哼了一声，将缰绳丢给一旁的伙计，坐到了茶摊的一桌上，仍是余怒未消。

他们前段时间正是接到了来自都城的拜贴，替葛咸城城主布鲁斯走了一趟。此事无甚重要，倒是外头的景色更令二人大开眼界罢了。

于是这回程的路途便被有意无意的拖上了那么三两日。

「您的茶来咯！」提起热水壶的老人家中气十足的喊了一声，将海碗端了过来。男子一见，便有些不忍，站了起来，半身朝向老人，「我来端吧。」

就在此时，正在此刻。

老人口称歉意，袖中却射出一片寒光。

「有诈！」

少年大喝一声，将板凳一踢，老人被重重击飞，而他自己也借着作用力，一个鹞子翻身脱出了包围圈。男子一得提醒，侧身扭腰，硬是以一个奇妙的弧度避开了针雨。

茶摊上的客人们见一击不中，纷纷自行囊之中或是他处摸出武器，三两成群攻向了二人。

少年冷笑一声，弯腰抽刀，只见此刀形状奇特，刀背弯曲隆起，刀刃似丘陵起伏，全刀遍布金银花纹，华丽摄人。少年反手握刀，穿梭在杀手之中，刀刀封喉。

男子拔剑一半，眼见杀手已然扑到了面前，他不急不忙，以脚后跟重踢剑鞘底。只见剑飞身而出，撞裂杀手喉骨，又返身回来，被男子握在手中。此剑双面开刃，弧度三次收紧直至剑尖，通体乌黑，唯有冷光中现一抹不详的蓝色。

此二人武功之高，这数十杀手前仆后继，竟不能伤到分毫。男子游刃有余，步法精妙，右手自杀手腹中拔出剑，脚下一个轻巧的后撤，反手从此人身上摸来两把短刃掷出，又杀灭身后两位。

虽是识破了对方骗局，可愈是交手，少年心中疑惑便愈大。

此地并非官家商贾必经之路，可见对方特意为他们而来，可若说对方有备而来，那应当知晓他们的实力，断不该放出这些乌合之众。

其中必有古怪！

手中动作不停，少年眼睛一转，侧面倒下的杀手怀中滑出了一物，似木非木，似金非金，碧色令牌上的花纹却眼熟到曾一度成为梦魇。他愣了一愣。面前杀手眼见有戏，拼死挥动长剑。在此危急关头，男子长啸一声，长剑脱手而出，以一线银丝，急速而来，贯穿杀手胸膛。只见此剑去势不停，竟然带动死尸奔前三步，扑倒在地。

可少年未曾投注一眼于此，他死死地盯着那令牌，某个人影渐渐地在心中浮现出来。

此人与他干系之重，不由得他心中猛烈动摇，甚至于忽略现实之事。

格雷森只好脚尖一点，越过三五丈，一掌拍在了少年肩头，又去拾起宝剑「夜翼」。

「达米安！你怎么了？」

少年，达米安猛然回神，强作平静道，「没事！快走吧，他们不杀死目标就会源源不断的前来，烦都烦死人。」他接过格雷森的布巾，随意擦了擦刀上残留的血渍。

格雷森收剑入鞘，点了点头，「走——」

他话音未落，面色丕变，扑到了达米安身上，将他包在怀里。

只听得「嘣！」一声，似从极远处发出，乍一听缥缈无边，转瞬间便由小变大，呼啸而来，撕裂皮肉，穿骨破体，刹那间便把格雷森扎穿在地。

达米安只觉得面上一热，铁锈血腥味浓郁吓人，搂住他的手臂顿时瘫软无力。

他心惊，立即从格雷森怀中爬出，也不管对方是否还有后招，只是全力运转内力，大喝道：「住手！」

风中喧嚣即刻而停，一片寂静之中，达米安冷声道，「我以奥古之子的名义命令此地头领滚出来！」

说罢，他回身拔刀，咬紧牙关将长箭一一砍断，点住穴道止血，右手搂住格雷森，他一边将体内真气运转，带动格雷森周天循环，一边冷眼看着寂静的树林。

不多时，一个人影袅袅转出，她窈窕身材，莲步款款，仿佛不是去会见怒火攻心的侠客，而是去会见深情的恋人。

「是你！」达米安震惊。

女人眉目如画，猿臂蜂腰，同出一撤的碧目勾人魂魄，眼波流转中魅惑与危险并存，教人一见便不能忘。

此人正是——

——「刺客盟」奥古之女，塔利亚，亦是达米安的母亲。

塔利亚低头，翘长的睫毛落下阴影，朱唇轻启，冷傲道，「怎么不是我？你知道是我为何不走开？」

达米安吸气，手中鲜血粘腻冰凉，「母亲，你为何要杀格雷森！」

塔利亚冷笑一声，白葱般的手指抚上达米安的脸颊，圆润的指甲却割开了少年的嘴唇。

她一字一句道，「你与他有非分之情。」

达米安瞳孔收缩，血色如潮水般褪去，他沉默不语，塔利亚直起身，擦掉染上的鲜血。

「我只能除掉他。」

「母亲，我的事还不用你管。」达米安忽然说道。

就在刚才，他已下定决心。

塔利亚不能置信，她拔刀，冷光直逼达米安眼前。「呔！我费尽心力的难为他！你倒来难为我！」

达米安碧眼锋锐，教人不敢与之对视，「难道母亲听得不够清楚？我说，难为他便是难为我。」

「你这是何苦来哉！」塔利亚大怒，「我与你多年母子，怎么让这小子占了头筹！」

达米安抿嘴，手中夜翼的躯体湿腻，可见伤口至深。「情之一字，始终未解。」

他缓缓拔刀，「还请赐教。」

此言一出，塔利亚恍惚一时间看见一稚童，着黑衣，双足并列，向面前的她微一低头，「请赐教，母亲。」

此景重叠，怎不叫人感慨万千。

往日种种，今日俱作伤痛。

塔利亚举刀。

静。

风动。

叶落。

「滴答」

一线血珠落地。

达米安叹气，他低声道「多谢母亲。」

塔利亚收刀，她不再往身后看一眼，已经迈步往前，只在那一声感谢中略略停顿。

「以后的路，你自己走罢。」

她昂首挺胸，骄傲一如往昔，可达米安分明看见水珠滴落，溅成万千碎片。

莫非这世上的事只有非此即彼的伤害可选，否则他怎能伤害待他恩重的母亲至如此地步。

达米安只得叹气，手指拂过爱人的脸颊，喃喃自语道，「我现在就带你回去。」

end


	63. 午后四时

达米安中了魔法，失忆了。

他忘记了过去五年来在哥谭度过的日子，也忘记了与之相连的兄弟家人。

只有真的见到了此时的达米安，才会让人恍然发现他究竟改变了多少。

“不是我说，时隔几年，我都已经忘记了这小子当年有多么惹人烦了。”提姆把冰袋按在脸颊上，他刚刚给达米安换药，结果三言两语的被激怒了起来，想动手的时候有所顾忌，然后就被小鬼踹了两脚。

阿尔弗雷德不动声色，他适时的拿来了一桶替换的冰块，并彬彬有礼的询问道，“那么，达米安少爷看上去如何呢？”

提姆哼了一声，咂咂嘴，“看上去还行吧。”

迪克从沙发里站起来，他抿着嘴，“我去看看吧。”

提姆惊讶的睁大眼睛，他有些犹豫，“呃……你确定？毕竟你们之前还在谈恋爱呢。”从天堂到地狱是什么感受他并不清楚，但要是拿来形容迪克大概也不过如此了吧。

迪克露出了得知消息之后的第一个笑容，他拍了拍提姆的肩膀，并眨了眨眼睛。

“所以由我是最好的选择啊。”

 

坐在床上的达米安沉默的环顾房间。、

巨大的落地窗直面庭院，暖黄色的阳光投射在棕色的木地板上，细微的尘埃在其中浮浮沉沉。靠墙的书柜挤挤攘攘，主人细心地将书分门别类的放在不同层。大部头的专著威严耸立，小巧的戏剧小说重重叠叠，薄薄的笑话本点缀其中，旁边是整洁干净的书桌。温暖的地毯铺在壁炉前，长沙发横躺其中，散乱的游戏机还丢在上面。未完成的画作搁在画板上，潦草的线图描绘着哥谭的一角。

衣橱里放着不同式样，超出十岁达米安自我认知的尺寸的衣服。适合舞会的西装，休闲的衬衫长裤，还有棉柔的套头衫，以及有些格格不入却仍然存在的一些更大的洗的发白的外套。

这个的房间，是达米安·韦恩的。

但它属于十五岁的达米安，对十岁的达米安显得熟悉而陌生。

 

“哒哒。”轻轻的敲门声响起，“我可以进来吗？”迪克这么说着就推门进来了。

达米安翻了一个白眼，硬邦邦的回答，“把东西放下，我自己可以处理。”

迪克没有听从他的话，只是摊开手，笑着说，“我什么也没带上来。”他拿起桌边的水壶给干涸的水杯倒满了水，坐在了床边。

“你感觉还好吗，dami？”迪克主动发问，达米安把视线放在了他身上，短促的嗤笑了一声，饱含恶意的开口，“和你不熟，麻烦走开。”

迪克不为所动（讲真的，看到他这样不知道为什么更生气了），“魔法的效力不会维持太久，只要过了今天晚上，睡一觉起来就会消散了。”

“那你何必来看我，反正你们说的事我明天就会想起来了。”达米安烦躁的说，额头上的伤口突突地跳，仿佛就像有人塞进去了一个大跳的兔子一样，压迫着神经。

“我说过了，我想知道你，”迪克咬住了这个字，“你感觉还好吗？”他专注的看着达米安，这个困在十岁认知里的达米安，蓝色的眼睛里确切的看见了达米安。

“……如果你能让我一个人呆着那就再好不过了。”达米安有些自暴自弃的回答，仅仅拥有过去十年记忆的他完全无法推断十五岁的达米安与他们的相处。

迪克点了点头，“那么要不要打一局游戏？”他举起手中的光碟，“正好是前些时候新买的光碟。”

达米安鬼使神差的点头了。

结果就是他和迪克两个人坐在电视前面，靠着沙发，拿着游戏机准备一决高下。

身经百战的迪克在前几局都以超高的分数死死地压制住了达米安，后者绷着脸，倔强的要求再来一局。

“我有什么区别吗？”达米安冷不丁的在游戏中途说道，迪克手停了一下，然后画面爆出血色。

“嗯……区别？差不多吧。”迪克急忙补救，他含糊地回答达米安的问题。画面里的骑士奋起直追，跟在战士的后面对战boss。

“……别开玩笑了，我可不会去看那些傻乎乎的书。”达米安头也不抬，“还有那一满盒的烂俗电影。”

衣橱里不合尺寸的衣服，书柜上不合口味的书籍，老旧的CD和影碟，那不是属于十五岁的达米安，而是属于他的生活。

“嘿！那些可不是什么烂俗电影！你明明都看完了的！”迪克不假思索的抗议道。

“……”

达米安审视着迪克。黑色老旧的棉T恤绷在他的身上，熟悉的感觉，某个真相的线头从达米安手中被抓住。

画面上的骑士和战士都停了下来，呆呆的站在那里，boss哈哈大笑着放出火焰烧死了他们。

衣橱里不合尺寸的套头衫，还有低俗的笑话书。

宛如爆炸的气球，四射的碎片扎进空白的大脑里，影像和声音一同响起，千千万万。迪克念着那些无聊的笑话，赤裸着上身脱掉了被抨击为毫无品味的套头衫，余晖落下的韦恩塔上，金色镀边的柔软嘴唇……

“哦，呃……”迪克的话没能说完。

达米安亲上了他的嘴唇，投下的阴影笼罩住他，窗外的鸽子扑啦啦的起飞，屏幕里血红一片，传出“FAIL！！”的声音。

而他们拥抱彼此，享受亲吻。

“你想起来的也太快了吧，”迪克紧紧地抱着他，笑容真挚而迷人。“我还想多和以前的你交流一下呢。”

“别那么傻，格雷森。”达米安喘息未定，脸颊红润，“你自己刚刚说过的，魔法要到明天才解除。”

迪克张口结舌，“哇哦，那……那你……？”

达米安露出微笑，压制不住的得意，他搭上迪克的肩膀，“没有任何事，人们只做一次。格雷森，除了自杀那个特例，失去记忆，我还是我。”

“所以，犯人会再次犯案，情人会重新坠入情网。”*

迪克眨了眨眼睛，他脸红的要滴血出来，“我还是觉得十岁的你没有这么厉害。”

 

“啧，被发现了。”达米安瞬间变脸，抱怨道。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：出自比利时作家阿梅丽•诺冬的《午后四点》，胡小跃译，人民文学出版社2007年版，第143页。原句为“没有任何事情人们只做一次。如果某人某天做了一件事，那是出于他的本性。每个人都在重复自己的行为，自杀只是一个特例。凶杀者会再次杀人，情人会重新坠入情网。”


	64. 大作特作

迪克踏进了蝙蝠洞，忽然一片阴影掠过了他，并将一团东西塞到了他手里。

“快换上制服。”居高临下的命令，罗宾消失在车库里。迪克瞪着手上的制服，哭笑不得。达米安这是白天受了多大气，这么着急去夜巡？他耸肩，哼着小曲儿换上了黑色的制服。

出乎意料的达米安早已坐在了副驾驶的位子上，这让原本打算按旧例将他赶走的迪克嗯了一声。少年看了他一眼，手指在膝盖上敲打着，“哼，你以为我还不够了解你对此的迂腐吗？”

“我只是以为你没有这么早就放弃。”迪克揶揄，他坐进车内，操作台红色的光反射在脸上，衬的一片血红。

“开好你的车吧，别再试图当詹姆斯邦德。”达米安毫不客气的反击，他双手抱臂，紧绷着身体盯着外面飞逝而过的景象。

“hey，我那是为了救你好不好？”迪克感到委屈。

“那还真是感谢你把柱子撞断，让绳子差点拉断我的手臂。”达米安头也不回的说。

窗外流光不断，绚彩转瞬，印照在黑色的玻璃上的达米安冷淡而英俊，继承了父母双方两者美貌的年轻人长大了。关于这一点坐在驾驶位上的迪克是最有感触的。

毕竟和达米安搞上了床。

 

迪克揉了揉脸，假假的咳嗽了两声，意在提醒自己此时此地。

“……”达米安却没有再出声，迪克疑惑的看过去，男孩紧闭眼睛倒在了座位上。

“！！达米安！”迪克一脚就刹住了车，急切地靠过去。

炙热的气息喷洒，麦色的皮肤上浮出绯红，薄汗浮现在额头上，达米安对贴在额头上冰冷的手不自觉的靠近。突如其来的停顿震醒了达米安，他勉强撑开眼睛，“到了？”说着就要下车。

迪克脸色难看的抓住了达米安的手，阻止了他。“达米安，你感冒了。”话说着，迪克从准备夜巡的情况回想起来，达米安明明就是故意隐瞒生病。话里话外不免恼怒了起来。

达米安啧了一声，显然是对于被发现感到不满。

“别担心，我能够完成夜巡的工作。”达米安索性转过了脸，将病容呈现了出来，“以前更糟的我又不是没有经历过。”

达米安话里的毫不在乎刺痛了迪克，他深深的皱起了眉头，用'蝙蝠侠'的语气说道，“不行，你给我回去。”

罗宾撅起嘴，生病在某种程度上确实的影响了他的神智，“不，格雷森，我要夜巡，我已经被父亲禁止……好几天了。”

迪克叹了口气，你看达米安连几天都记不起来了。

他不再打算和病人讲道理，而是拉过好几道安全带把达米安结结实实的困在了椅子上，调转车头打算回去。

达米安一开始还在大喊大叫，嗓子很快哑了起来，他还撸了两次鼻子。

然后他沉默了，接着——迪克惊恐的意识到达米安看上去就像是被踢了一脚的猫咪沮丧着脸。

“好吧，丢下我，你就可以去找蝙蝠女孩搭档吧！”达米安宣布道，那种浮夸的语气使得迪克开始头痛，但他不能训斥这点，源头在他这儿。“我是个不合……”

迪克打断了他，“达米安，我和你一起回去。”他又退了一步，不能放心把达米安一个人放在大宅里。

罗宾停了话头，歪头看着他，随后仿佛另一条回路被点亮了。

达米安恍然大悟，语带期待，“那我们是要回去上床吗？”青春期的男孩根本抗拒不了性欲的诱惑，哪怕是达米安也一样，那句话怎么说来着，你不知道紧扣的衣领下有多少吻痕。

迪克咬住了腮帮子，这种时候知道爱人肯定你的技术没什么好高兴的，他对自己说，“不，不，不，达米安，你感冒了，你是个病人。”

罗宾肉眼可见的失望了。他大大的叹了口气，忧郁的转头盯着玻璃，用咏叹调说，“格雷森，格雷森，你真无聊。生病怎能阻挡我？”随后，一个大转弯让他痛苦的呻吟了几声，捧着眩晕的脑袋沉默了。

迪克苦笑的加重了油门，比起冷淡的达米安，这个神智不清的达米安让他无所适从。

抱着紧闭双眼的男孩走回卧室里，迪克细心的给达米安端水，吃药。男孩难得乖顺的躺在迪克怀里，换上了蓝色的睡衣，深肤也掩藏不住苍白的气色和绯红的脸颊。

就着迪克的手吃了药，抿了两口水，稍微冷静了的达米安突然不能直视迪克，他滑进被窝里，气息紊乱。迪克哼着安眠曲，也躺进了被窝里，靠着火热的肉体。

“……我只是有点生气。”达米安干巴巴的说，他的眼睛微微睁开看着虚空中的一点。“我真不想错过这次夜巡。”

“没关系，”迪克轻声的回答，“我神智不清的时候发过的神经比这厉害多了，你不知道我为了一盒饼干折腾了多久。”

 

“那你下次⋯⋯讲⋯⋯给我⋯⋯听⋯⋯”达米安的声音模糊了起来。

他转过来拥抱着达米安，比起憔悴的神色，达米安的体温心跳都无不体现着体内凶残搏杀的生机。他的男孩强大而顽强，生机勃勃而还未尝过世间诸苦，男孩清淡的体味萦绕在鼻尖。

迪克吻了吻他的小鸟，“好，下次讲给你听。”

“不过不着急，今晚就好好休息吧。”

“达米安。”

达米安打了个哈欠，眼睛卷起湿润的水汽，沉默的黑暗温柔的包围住他，在迪克低沉的絮絮叨叨里合起了眼睛。

end


	65. 生长痛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗宾战争之后

所有的骚乱落下帷幕，可笑的罗宾法退出舞台，那些聚集而来的孩子们回到原本的生活里。一时之间，人们恍惚觉得一切都还和以前一样，没有什么失去，也没有什么获得。

可是——

细瘦的骨骼在夜晚迅速生长，肌肉纤维被拉长，撕裂又重新弥合，隐秘的生长痛如蛆附骨，可以忍耐却令人烦躁。

达米安在夜晚睁开眼睛，沉默的直视天花板。白色的月光透过窗口舞动的白纱投射在天花板上，明晃晃的。达米安忽然有一种预感，这样的情景上演数百次，接下来，会有一个人，静悄悄的坐在窗台上，他翻过窗台，低下头看着达米安的脸，扬起一个笑容，他说——

时钟滴滴答答转过一圈，寂静仍然牢牢地抓着房间里的一切。

达米安眨了眨眼睛，某种火焰从心里蔓延开来，它吞噬血液吞噬体液吞噬一切液体，叫他口干舌燥，去寻找一些冰凉的，平息火焰的东西。掀开被子，男孩利落的翻身下床，正巧穿上一双灰绒拖鞋。他站起来，体重压在酸胀的关节上，压下酸涩的疼痛，走进了黑暗的走廊。

棕色的地毯包住了脚步声，只有细微的震动。达米安走下楼梯，看见厨房里面亮着灯，明亮的白光照亮半个餐厅，热牛奶的气味飘散，隐约的笑声泄露，夹杂着另一个人不屑的气音。

达米安拉开门，走过消失的影子旁边，打开了柜子。达米安挑了一个橙色的瓷碗，踮起脚摸出方正的盒子，空落落的声音表示着内容无多。他皱了皱眉毛，索性全部倒了出来，装了一小碗，又当啷丢进去一把木勺子。他回身用力拉开冰箱，抄出一盒牛奶，撕开利乐包装的口子，冰凉雪白的牛奶淹没麦色的圆圈，看似圆润的外壳浸透一个个小洞。

今夜无云，明月高悬，黛色的薄雾笼罩在不远处的哥谭。达米安端着碗坐到了靠窗的沙发上，“喀嚓咔嚓”嚼着甜腻发脆的麦片，有点遗憾看不见星星。

摆在抽屉里，被压在速写下的星图还没画完，虽然多数夜空闪亮的星座都已经画了上去，只有一些暗淡的，需要一个更为晴朗的好天气，或者需要一台天文望远镜的星星还隐藏在空白之中。

“那有什么难的呢？我哪天开着蝙蝠机带你去看。”迪克挥舞着手，对此兴致勃勃，比达米安更为激动，“我想，这周天气不好，我们下周，下周去。”

“我自己也能开。”达米安抗议，而迪克做了一个鬼脸。“未成年人不许驾驶，那太危险了。”

麦片嚼光了，达米安一勺一勺舀着牛奶，麦片里的可可晕染了牛奶，变成了浅棕色。没有多久，浅浅的牛奶也喝完了。达米安走回厨房，打开水龙头，雪白的水流冲刷着碗底，冲掉残留在上面的渣子。

填平了火焰，睡意重新爬上来，眼睛缓慢的合上睁开，达米安朦胧地盯着墙壁上几道灰色的划痕，它们游走起来，在雪白的墙面扭曲变形，组成一个名字，一个标记，一只飞鸟。大脑僵硬，气管开始被挤压，遥远地急促的呼吸声传来，胸口仿佛有针刺。

理查德•格雷森。

达米安猛地低头，哗哗的水扑在脸上，冰冷沁入毛孔，水珠聚集，从睫毛坠落。灰蒙的大脑沉寂下去，气管狭窄，胸口刺痛的错觉消失。

他再看那些划痕。

安安静静，杂乱无章。

达米安走上楼梯，转过拐角，跟一个小时前起身的自己擦肩而过，走回到自己的房间。并没有直接回到床上，达米安捏了捏拳，站在了衣柜前面。柜门拉开，精致的，昂贵的适合酒会，舞会或是发布会的一套套衣服挂在里面，被胶套好好的保护着。没有理会这些，达米安翻起了叠在下面的衣服。

红色的傻透了的T恤，印着熊猫的纪念衫，达米安看也不看的翻过去，直到从里面抽出了一件皱巴巴的宽大的黑色棉毛衫。

他满意的点了点头，抖了抖衣服，素色的衬衫柔顺的展开，宽大柔软，洗旧的下摆卷起球。达米安抱着它回到床上，柔软的面料贴着皮肤，覆盖着绝大部分身体，淡淡的味道钻入鼻腔，晕染全身。

关节松开，继续生长。

肌肉撕裂合好，骨骼抻长坚固，涩痛的生长一刻不停，直到将他塞进一个宽大的骨架里，变成一个陌生的成年人。

end


	66. 暴力十题

1.被棍子击中腹部

蝙蝠洞中的训练场中，二人缠斗在一起。拳脚相撞，见招拆招，达米安跳开一步，退出不休的打斗，游走在周围。他机警地盯着迪克，试图寻找一处破绽。

后者喘口气，调整好热血沸腾的肌肉，从背后摸出双棍旋转着，脸上摆出笑容，“来吧，达米安，别告诉我你更愿意防守。”

“哼，你最好小心你的鼻子。”达米安不甘示弱，他后退几步，倏尔奔跑起来，腾跃而起，从上带着千钧至力落下。迪克面色不改，右脚后撤一步，身体灵活地转过半个圈，双棍交叉抬起。达米安招式未老，屈膝抱腿，一脚踩上双棍，双手自上而下劈砍向迪克的太阳穴。

迪克嘴角一翘，双膝往前一曲，忽然卸力，整个人骤然塌落，以不可思议的姿势平躺悬空。达米安一击挥空，无处借力，滚落一旁。

达米安不得不改变身形，险险落地，右边大开空档，一根短棍便以电光般的速度从刁钻的角度横过去，重重的打在了达米安的腹部。

少年闷哼一声，摔倒在地。

而此时，迪克腰腹用力才直立了起来。

“你输了。”迪克朝达米安伸出手，眨了眨眼睛，“别忘记我们的赌约。”

达米安一手按在伤处，一手打开了迪克的手，撅起嘴，“啧，好吧。”他漂亮的绿眼睛瞪着，“恭喜你证明了你不只是一个会跳来跳去的跳蚤。”

迪克无所谓的耸了耸肩，笑容可恶，“我可期待你的万圣节装扮了。”

2.被啤酒瓶打破的额头

“嘶……”达米安抽气，他坐在椅子上，污糟的眼罩被搁置在旁边的台子上。迪克站在他面前，蝙蝠侠的头罩被放下在身后，正用镊子夹着酒精棉球擦着额头的血渍。

“格雷森，你要是不知道怎么消毒就给我面镜子。”达米安不耐烦的说，手指在膝盖上敲打。

迪克绷着脸，丢掉里棉球，小心翼翼的从血肉里夹出绿色的碎片，“耐心点，达米安，你可不想伤口化脓对吧？”他顿了顿，“你当时不应该追上去的。”

达米安翻了个白眼，不服气道，“可我抓住了他们。”

迪克沉默了一会，针线穿梭在伤口里，“比起那个，我更希望你能多注重自己。”

“毕竟，蝙蝠侠可少不了罗宾。”

 

3.血色模糊了眼睛

 

罗宾晃了一晃，鲜血从头上流下来，浸透了头发和眼罩，把眼前的视景变作一片血红。眼球在血液的刺激下干涩的转动，腥锈的味道从鼻腔钻进去，松开了暴力的镣铐。

他抬手狠狠地擦了擦鲜血，咧开一个阴冷恐怖的笑容。

“你们是想下半生靠管子活着还是想毫无意识的做一个植物人？”

4.捆绑的勒痕

夜翼急急地穿过仓库，地上倒伏在地的匪徒哀哀呻吟，他一律当作看不到。

达米安正一脸怒气的被绑在椅子上，白色的麻布塞在嘴里，双手被捆在椅背后面，双脚绑在椅子腿上，纵横交错的绳子捆绑住全身，及其简单粗暴而又有效的五花大绑。粗糙的麻绳勒进麦色的皮肤里，艳红的磨痕彰显着挣扎。做工精良的小西装皱皱巴巴的，但除此之外，迪克未能目测出其他伤害。

“天啊，达米安，”他终于放下了心，割开了绳子，“你还好吗？”

扯出了白布，达米安张口骂了一串迪克听不懂的话。

“唔……看来你还挺好的。”他登时就被打了一拳在下巴上。

5.暴力对待而导致的衣衫不整

“唔……哈……"达米安零碎的发出声响，他和迪克正难分难解的纠缠在地毯上，久别的重逢让情欲一发不可收拾，迪克状似疯狂地啃咬着达米安的嘴唇，双手紧紧抓住他。“我……好想你……达米安。”他用气音叙说思念。

“去床上。”达米安勉强挤出这句话，拉起迪克跌跌撞撞前往卧室，只是这几步又缠绵着亲吻了多少次达米安却算不清了。

他们倒在绵软的床上，恨不得融入对方的骨血里。达米安抽出精力，试图脱掉迪克繁复的衣服。但过于急切地心情让解开扣子的手指笨拙而不得章法。

他不由得从喉咙里发出懊恼的声音。

迪克稍微冷静了下来，他捉住达米安的手，笑了起来。“怎么，我的王子连扣子都解不开了吗？”

达米安看着爱人促狭的笑容，怒火一瞬间从心头涌出，他用力抽出手，抓住了衬衫的领口。不等迪克反应过来，他用力一扯，扣子全数崩落，叮叮当当地掉在了地上。

面对迪克瞪大的眼睛，他得意地卷起嘴角，“不就是件衣服。”

6.被鞋子踩破的嘴唇

“噗。”达米安吐掉嘴里的血沫，嘴角的伤口火辣辣的疼，尘土和鲜血的滋味在舌尖复杂。他拼命昂头看着踩住他的人，呼吸带着灼热的痛苦，断裂的肋骨扎进了肺部，致使每一次扩张和收缩都是伤害。

短短的头发被抓住，头皮一阵发麻，他被迫抬起头来，模糊的眼睛看见沉默的黑夜。

“听着，蝙蝠侠，你要是不来，我就杀了这只死小鸟给你作礼物！！”声嘶力竭的男人这么说，罗宾不由得露出冷笑，被逼入绝境的到底是谁？手指微微颤抖，无名指和小指奇怪的扭曲着，但他仍然试图摸出手套里暗藏的长针。

小看他的话，会死的。

7.断裂的肋骨

略

8.水中窒息

水压沉重的压在身上，挤压着每一寸皮肤和内脏。骨骼吱吱作响，肺部被重压到没有一丝空气，混沌的痛苦蔓延到头脑，他看着投射在水里的月亮扭曲美丽就像一个透明的幽灵，强大的水流推搡着他，往不可知的地方前进。达米安的意识渐渐模糊，微小的气泡从鼻孔里冒出，摇摇晃晃的向上升去。

他张嘴，更多细小的泡泡冒出，挤压为数不多的空气。

“……理查德。”

声音传递不出去。

9.断肢

达米安坐在椅子上，坐在迪克的病床边，皱巴巴的衣服和青色的眼眶说明了缺乏的睡眠。

提姆走进来，“达米安，你该去休息一下。”他揉了揉眉头，“我不想再照顾一个病人。”

后者冷冷地看了他一眼，忽然问道，“那个呢？”

提姆一时没有反应过来，原谅他，年过四十真不能允许他和年轻时候一样连轴转四五十个小时。“什么？”

达米安像是压抑着怒气，又像是理所当然，“迪克的那只眼睛。”

“……啊。”提姆苦笑，他将手上的小罐子递给达米安，“我真不明白你为什么要这么做。”

达米安沉默。

一个巴掌大小的圆柱形罐子透明，里面灌满了液体，一颗残缺的眼球在里面浮浮沉沉，僵死的蓝色瞳孔和分布的血丝让它看起来假透了。

“看起来真不像他。”达米安评价道，收进了口袋里。

10.严重烫伤  
略

END


	67. 爱与动物园

迪克发誓这绝对是个意外，天知道为什么这该死的怪物形态突然抽风窜了出来，他还以为这早就修复好了呢。

此时此刻他蹲在地上，正傻傻的看着达米安，而后者皱着眉，叉腰凝重的扫视了一圈一片狼藉的客厅。迪克几乎能听见达米安的脑子在呼呼的旋转，类似于这个毛茸茸的怪物是从哪里来的，他该怎么处理他。

迪克实在没忍住。

“嗷唔……”他试图用声音表达自己的无辜（以及自己的智商）。

达米安绕着迪克打转了一圈，松开了眉毛。“你就是上次格雷森那边提到的怪物吗？”少年不屑的哼了一声，“一副看起来就和夜翼有关系的傻样子。”但达米安已经把手放在了迪克的头顶，开始轻柔地抚摸蓝黑色的柔软毛发。

迪克可敬地忍住了从喉咙里发出呼噜声的冲动，强作不知情的看着达米安。现在这样挺好的，他至少能享受一回达米安对宠物的关心。

迪克从五十八次阻止达米安买下某种根本不适宜带回家的动物的经历中，对达米安跃跃欲试的想养心态了若指掌。现在达米安对他的心态完全是“好新奇的动物，想拥有一只！”的初级想养状态。

达米安拍拍他的头，“弄的这么脏，我给你洗洗吧。”他看了看迪克的体型，“好吧，一起洗吧，大家伙。我们去泡热水池去。

升级第二阶段，尝试接触，建立好感。

迪克有点尴尬，他很久没和达米安一起洗过澡，或者泡温泉了。至少他不记得达米安身上什么时候多了一些伤疤。达米安坐进了热水池里，因为迪克的存在，飙升的水位晃荡在男孩的锁骨附近。蒸腾的热气蕴缭在空气之中，把一切都柔和化了。

男孩尝试着搓掉迪克胸前的蓝毛，迪克冷不丁的“嗷”了一声，低下头，看见达米安手中一撮蓝毛诧异的眨了眨眼。男孩无辜的说，“噢，所以这是天然设计的颜色。”

迪克露出了尖利的牙齿，尽心尽力扮演一位兽性大发的野兽。要是他能活过这次，他的演技也许就能突飞猛进到下次在动物园设伏的时候混在动物里面。

达米安安抚的顺过湿漉漉的长毛，“好啦，蓝家伙，我不是故意的。”少年人向来锐利的碧眼柔和成美玉，坦诚的安抚更让迪克忽然感到有些愤愤不平。

世风日下，人不如狗。

怪这水蒸气太浓郁，顺着耳朵全进了迪克的脑子。他已经下定决心作死到底，就想看看人到底多不如狗，怎么说他现在只是达米安认识不到半天的动物，他就敢带去洗澡。而迪克和达米安初见不到半天的时候还处在见面就打的互瞪公牛状态呢。

达米安见怪物平静了下来，颇为高兴的举起毛刷子给迪克刷毛。迪克的怪物形态瘦长高挑，达米安就伸长了手臂去刷背后的长毛，还小心避开了耳朵。

迪克酸涩地权衡半天，觉得这可能是他人生里唯一一次达米安伺候着洗澡并活下来的机会，决定先洗完澡。

“格雷森那个蠢货。”达米安忽然开口，吓的迪克一个激灵，“把你带回来就不管了，哼。”

尾音蕴含了太多的意思，迪克只感觉自己大难临头，他申辩的叫了一声。达米安轻轻拍了拍他，颇有恨铁不成钢的心态，“你也偏着格雷森，我就知道，人人都爱格雷森。”少年嘲讽的语气里含着一点古怪，迪克绞尽脑汁的思考难道是谁说了他的坏话？

倏尔，达米安转过来，开始冲洗掉他们两身上的泡泡。温热的水打在毛发上，达米安戳了戳迪克胸口的蓝翼标识，咬牙切齿，“该死的格雷森，一定是又卷进什么破事里了。”

迪克差点给达米安跪了，两分钟前埋怨他不管事，两分钟后开始担心他，小弟的心思真难猜。

达米安想到有可能是迪克受了伤才不管这头怪物之后就有点心不在焉的结束了洗澡，这倒是叫迪克有点哭笑不得。达米安瞪着迪克，“你怎么不抖水？”

………迪克和达米安大眼瞪小眼。

迪克甩了甩头，把达米安的脸上洒满了水珠。后者抿着嘴，叹了口气，“算了，我给你擦干净吧。”

少年打开衣柜，从下面抽出了蓝色的大毛巾，开始给迪克擦水。而迪克眼直直的看着衣柜里面，该说出乎意料么，达米安的衣柜就和他本人一样泾渭分明，各式各样的正装，运动服分门别类的放着。除了一点，迪克实在没想到他心心念念了那么久的那件找不见的蓝黑色上衣居然在达米安这里。

要知道他起码问过每个人不下三次有没有看到他的衣服！而达米安这个小恶魔每次都不屑的回答他没有并嘲讽他一句连衣服也会丢的不良生活习惯。

突然，达米安打破了沉默，“蓝大个，你……”他又沉默了，“算了，你又不会讲话。”他有些用力的擦了擦迪克的毛发，皱着眉头盯着窗外的花园。

“格雷森那个笨蛋。”他轻柔的又把这句话说了一遍。

迪克心惊肉跳，他似乎好像在朝着某种不可置信的真相前进。这是他一直以来规避的令人窒息的真相，也是每一次悬在他和达米安之间的达摩克利斯，那长剑摇摇欲坠，从他第一次看到达米安亲吻一个女孩子开始。

他怀揣着不能见光的妄想远离了他亲爱的男孩，却在意外之中接近了啼笑皆非的真相。i

达米安哼起了小调，那是迪克常在蝙蝠车里放的一首歌。达米安曾经嘲笑他是上世纪五十年代的欣赏品味，但迪克从不知道达米安会唱这首歌。迪克忽然伸手抓过了达米安，变成怪物之后力气变大了很多，相应的人性的部分也淡漠了不少。

男孩微微绷紧肌肉，迪克仔细地扫视达米安。

他变高了，变的越来越英俊，混合着布鲁斯和塔利亚的优点。曾经那些冰冷的锐利的锋芒融化了不少，就像是一块原石磨成了璞玉，迪克从神谕那里听说了不少达米安在泰坦的事，他做的相当不错。

迪克知道，他本来就如此闪耀。

他亲爱的男孩早说过了，他是最好的罗宾了。

某种饥饿从内心席卷向全身，迪克磨了磨牙齿，放下了达米安。达米安困惑的放松了身体，对迪克的行为摸不着头脑，而后者圈住男孩，扑倒在柔软的床铺上。

“放开！大家伙！”达米安挣扎了起来，而迪克紧紧的抱着他，柔软的毛发包着即将迈向成年的少年，比之人类的体温更高的温度包裹着他。达米安在昏暗的光线里下意识的打了个哈欠。'

他困了。

达米安的推拒变轻直到消失，迪克松开了一些拥抱。他歪头盯着男孩清浅的呼吸，达米安并没有完全睡着，他仍然警惕着周围，眼眶下熟悉的遍布在每一个家人脸上的青黑色表示着极限。迪克亲吻了达米安的脸颊。

“好久不见，我亲爱的罗宾。”

某种雀跃油然而生，达米安在他的怀里，在这里，在这个房间里只有他们。迪克感受到熟悉的痛苦蔓延全身，骨骼在吱吱哑哑的回复，肉体的痛苦完全无法与精神的安宁相比较。

……

达米安动了一下，他睁开眼睛，看见迪克的笑容。

“嗨，达米，晚上好。”'

少年人左右张望了一下，“那个大家伙呢？！”

迪克耸了耸肩，“布鲁斯把它送回去了。”他紧盯着达米安，而后者一愣，看了看迪克，眯起了眼睛。

“哦，既然父亲处理了，那就算了。”

达米安从床上跳下来，他打开门，回头看了看迪克，露出一个笑容。

“我去给你找条裤子，野兽先生。”

迪克不甘示弱，“那就有劳贝尔小姐了。”

达米安微微睁大眼睛，“砰”的一声关上了门。

迪克在门后笑了起来。

世风日下，人不如狗，但总还是能提高自己的地位的。

比如变成男朋友。

end


	68. 团子大冒险

1.

达米安是颗完美的黑米团子，糯米的软糯，加以健康的黑米，混合均匀，内馅是紧实的辣肉松。看他那毫无杂色，漂亮的黑色啊，他肯定是最值得追捧的团子，每一个看见他的人都该买走他。

2.

本来达米安应该到奥骨超市里售卖的，但是达米安固执的认为他应该跟着他爸爸——同批次里唯二和他一样完美的一个黑米团子。达米安从诞生的那天起就听见他的传说。

“这个团子和布鲁斯一样完美呢。”

3.

于是达米安拒绝了雷霄的邀约，带着塔利亚给的地图，走过流水线，坐过飞机，最后来到了著名的哥谭。

4.

“嘿！”达米安坐在柜台上，“你们这些家伙是在欢迎我来到哥谭吗？”

“……”团子们恹恹地不说话。“怎么办，来到哥谭了。”

达米安莫名其妙，“你们怎么了？”

5.

原来哥谭市的居民并不喜欢团子，他们只喜欢肉。

“甜食异端！只有肉才是永恒！”他们浩浩荡荡的从达米安身边经过，对贝恩牌猪肉和企鹅牌鸡肉展开了扫荡。

其中有个人撞到了架子，一个橘色的团子掉了下去。

“啊啊啊！！”

6.

达米安眼疾手快，将一包棉花糖踹了下去，垫在了那个团子的下面。

这就是他和科林团子的相遇。

7.

“他们是傻逼吗？！我是咸团子！！”达米安当时非常愤怒。他拉起科林团子的时候，整只团子的糯米粉都在扑簌簌的往下掉。

8.

科林是个彻头彻尾的甜团子，他的内心塞满了糖浆果酱。因为内馅是液体的缘故，所以当他生气的时候，就会膨胀的很大。

9.

“哎，这么说来，布鲁斯也有可能没有卖出去吧。”达米安忧郁的说，像他这么完美的团子他们看都不看一眼。

“布鲁斯？我知道他！”科林指着遥远的另一边。

“他在冷冻柜那边！”

10.

好吧，科林！

伟大的团子冒险开始了！！

你愿意握住达米安的这只手吗？

11.

要到达冷冻柜，达米安和科林的路途相当遥远。他们所在的地方是糕点地区，冷冻柜区离他们还有几个区域。

达米安和科林还有第一个问题，达米安要怎么下去，以及后续怎么上来。

“嗷……刚刚腰都断了！”地上那包棉花糖摇晃了两下，他捏了捏自己的棉花，长吁一口气。

“还好我的馅没有爆出来。”

达米安和科林对视一眼。

12.

这位棉花糖，不是，迪克格雷森相当愉快的答应了帮助他们上上下下。

“不是我夸哦，我的绵软程度可是最棒的。”迪克喜滋滋的说，“别说你们，我可是按照克拉克的标准——”

“——噗！”

达米安安全落地。

13.

迪克听说了他们要去找布鲁斯，露出了惊讶的表情。

“你们要去找那个最可怕的团子布鲁斯吗？”

达米安相当的不开心，“他是最完美的团子，”他骄傲的挺胸，“就和我一样。”科林虽然没有见过布鲁斯，但是他可是力挺他的朋友的。

“不好意思，我说错啦。”迪克抱了抱达米安，把可爱的小团子揉进软软的棉花糖堆里。

“那么我们走吧。”迪克将科林一起揉了起来。

14.

“格雷森，你为什么说布鲁斯是最可怕的团子？”达米安在路上还有些愤愤不平。

“因为他超硬。”迪克（作为一份棉花糖）理所当然的回答道。

15.

迪克在哥谭呆了很久了，几乎每个他们遇到的住户都认识他。

达米安看迪克忙着打招呼，觉得很无趣，所以拉着科林偷偷开溜了。

“糟了！那边是……”迪克一回头就发现出事了。

16.

“咳咳咳，咳咳咳”科林猛烈的咳嗽，他们陷入了一团红雾之中。

达米安拉着科林跳到了一边。

“是谁泽么可恶！”达米安憋着嗓子里的咳嗽。

“哼，”一个红红的团子*注在上面得意的笑，“知道这是谁的地盘吗？”

达米安冷笑一声，反身跳上了台子，“红秃子，我只知道现在开始就是我的了！”

迪克赶到的时候，达米安和杰森都快粘到一块去了。字面意义上的，因为杰森是个热团子，他快把裹得粉都要抖掉了。

17.

达米安和杰森达成了一致，迪克的唠叨真的很烦。

18.

“啧，布鲁斯啊？我和他相性不合。”杰森了解了他们的目的之后这么说，“我是个热团子，他是个冻的邦邦硬的团子。”

“完全合不来。”杰森像是想起来了什么，摇了摇头，“我建议你们绕道展列冷冻柜走，这样比较快，还可以避开中央鱼池的疯子。”

19.

“虽然都是橘色的，我还是更喜欢你。”达米安和科林咬耳朵。

“我也是！就算布鲁斯也是黑团子，我也最喜欢你。”科林急忙表示。

迪克“？？！现在的团子这么开放？？”

20.

迪克忽然看了看达米安，白白的棉花糖弹动了两下。

“这里有个家伙，也很喜欢布鲁斯。”

“我觉得你们应该合得来。”

迪克完全没有预言天赋，科林一边忙着拉架一边冷静的这么想。

注：杰森是蒸熟的纯糯米团子，滚沾上由辣椒粉，大豆粉混合的红粉，是一种辣团子。

21

迪克终于成功的拉开了提姆和达米安，他气喘吁吁的批评达米安。

“你怎么能说提姆带绿帽子呢？他整个都是绿色的呀！”

提姆气的不想和迪克说话。

22.

提姆是德雷克牌最出名的抹茶红豆大福。在冷鲜展列柜锻炼出来的温度让他比看上去坚强很多。

“我一直认为提姆是我认识的除了布鲁斯之外最硬的团子了。”迪克一边帮达米安补糯米粉一边说，提姆翻了个白眼。

“我就不应该相信你，”达米安痛心疾首，“就因为硬度？这个绿团子哪里像布鲁斯？”

23.

“如果你们是想去找布鲁斯，”提姆吹着冷气，好把流动的红豆馅冻回原来的地方。“我认为你们走错路了。”

达米安拉住了对此跃跃欲试的科林。

24.

根据提姆的说法，他们应该走到了冷藏区的西边，也就是说他们得跳进好几个冷藏柜里去找找哪个才是布鲁斯的冷柜。

25.

“如果你们见到了康纳，帮我说一句我今天不过去了。”提姆在他们临走时看似相当无所谓的说。

迪克看了看提姆柔软的摊在地上，整个团子相当不清爽，抹茶的清苦味都散了。

“哦，我明白，我明白。”身经百战的棉花糖怀念起来他当年和一包果酱软糖的恋爱故事，那时候他也非常在乎自己的外形，每天都要把棉花糖都蓬蓬松松的整理好才行。

26.

达米安三人组在冷藏柜里险象环生。

科林轰然膨胀，带着达米安躲开了猫爪冰棍的袭击。

“达米安！”迪克抖了抖雪霜，“快放下那个小猫爪，瑟琳娜生气了！！”

达米安相当恋恋不舍。

27

“嘿！”迪克在进入这个冰柜之后精神焕发，“我们居然到这里来了！”

科林立刻决定提起警惕。

“这里就是康纳住的地方，他和他们一家，超团一家。”

28

“格雷森，不是所有白色的东西包着什么就叫团子的。”达米安咬牙切齿，他刚刚见识到了什么叫超团。

这不就是包子吗？！

“哦！怪不得克拉克既可以待在冻柜又可以跑到蒸笼里面去。”迪克热情的拥抱了克拉克。“好久不见，老兄。”

康纳，紫薯包，在接受了提姆的消息之后忧郁的跑到了冻柜的最下层呆着了。

29.

克拉克对于达米安吃了一惊，这位硕大的包子却和迪克一样有个柔软的拥抱。

“你好啊，达米安，科林。”克拉克光滑的表皮沾到了达米安和科林的糯米粉。

“你们要找的布鲁斯就在后面这个冷冻柜里。”克拉克笑着说。

达米安原地蹦了两下，科林知道他的朋友相当高兴。

30

但很快，达米安紧张了起来。他想起生产线上那位塔利亚女工对布鲁斯的赞美，哦，万一布鲁斯不和她讲的那样完美怎么办？

又或者他正如她讲的那么完美，达米安不知如何表现。

“我很高兴布鲁斯有位远道而来的朋友。”克拉克推了推紧张的达米安！并替他拉上了科林，“带着你的朋友一起去吧。相信我，布鲁斯会很高兴的。”

“达米安，我相信你是最棒的。”科林握紧了达米安，他橘红色的表面透出更深的内馅的红色。

科林就和达米安一样的紧张。

达米安莫名轻松了起来，他点了点头，和科林一起跳进了那团白雾之中。

迪克和克拉克并肩看着这一幕，露出了感怀的微笑。

“哦，多么可爱的小家伙们。”

30+1

布鲁斯是个黑米糯米糍，漆黑的外表让他饱受其他雪糕的歧视。

然而，能够耐得住寂寞（冷）的布鲁斯告诉他们，谁才是这里的话事团子。

一切靠硬来说话。

end


	69. 【batfam】Become Robot

在距离哥谭300英里的一间废弃的工厂里传来了惨叫声。

如果有人看见他，也无法从疼痛的变了形的脸上认出他是港口的弗兰克。弗兰克住在港口附近，常常去港口的集装箱里摸点东西给自己用，由此得了这个名字。由于集装箱装量巨大，一般人也不会计较一两件的损失，弗兰克的日子也过的还算不错。不过，现下他双手被绑在椅子后面，双腿捆在椅腿上，腿上新鲜的枪伤汨汨流血。

“上个月十号港口运来的编号为BM0004号箱子里的东西去哪里了？”炽热的枪管抵在弗兰克的下巴上。戴着红头罩的男人盯着他。

“我……我不知道……”弗兰克脸上糊满了鼻涕和眼泪，他哆哆嗦嗦地说。

“我希望你能再想一想。”红头罩失去了耐心，他一脚踩上了弗兰克的伤口上，满意的听到了尖叫脱了形，创了新高。

“……真的……我发誓……我不知道……我不认识那家伙……”弗兰克混乱的大脑急于摆脱痛苦，疯狂的搜罗词语来应付红头罩，“……他一个人……他……他……我听到他说自己叫杜克！去找他吧！……放过我……我不知道……”红头罩满意的撤下了脚，随手摸出一罐凝血胶倒在了伤口上，用枪管拍了拍弗兰克的脸，“很好，我回头给你打个120。”

杰森并没有什么好心情。上个星期他偶然发现港口的记录有些问题，经过排查发现有一个集装箱里东西被人调换了。现在他知道原本属于BM0004号的东西被私自卖给了一个不知名的杜克。他推测杜克是通过哥谭的地下势力向绿源国际集团搭线的，货物通过墨西哥中转，同时更换所有的证明，让这批货船看起来像是来自墨西哥的。

至于BM0004会是什么，杰森暂时还不知道。

杰森走出了第三个被他砸得稀巴烂的酒吧门口，对杜克具体是谁仍旧一无所获，这让他起了不少火气。这是一个彻底的黑箱。大众脸，黑头发，大胡子，有那么一两个人知道他，但是具体他长什么样子根本不知道，对于杜克的住处也是一无所知。

也就是说，没有系统信息，没有银行存款，没有驾驶执照，杜克是个随便谁都可以拿来用的一次性假身份。

杰森心里浮起了一丝怪异感，他几乎可以肯定自己知道这个杜克，在过去的某个时刻有一个人曾在他面前戴上了帽子对他说，“我是杜克。”但他记不住了，过去的一切都随着那一次重伤模糊了。

杰森踩着积雪，嘎吱嘎吱的声音被掩盖在车流呼啸的风声里。

他看着橱窗里倒映出来的自己，眼前突然跳出了通话请求，来自红罗宾的。

 

而提姆这边——

“这不是什么大事，冷静下来，这不是什么大问题。”提姆不断地跟自己说，这仅仅是一个数据上的疑问不是吗？但另一部分的他并不相信自己嘴里说出的话，因为他更相信数据。

年轻的英雄盘腿坐在床上，身边悬浮的数据窗不断更新改动，但半个小时以来，提姆都只盯着面前的这份测试数据。蓝色的数字莹莹的照亮了提姆的脸庞。

这是一个意外。

两个月前提姆着手开始升级“泰坦”，加上跟踪记录每一个英雄出勤和休整的模块。一个月前，提姆在完成了初测之后萌生出了新的打算，他想看看这个模块能不能覆盖哥谭，如果是这样，以后他们在哥谭阻止犯罪的效率能够提高不少。

而另一个原因来自于迪克对他的提醒。

 

比起刻意掩盖，追逐忙碌的他们，迪克总是能够更为坦荡的去面对。这点让提姆感到羡慕，迪克踩在那条界线上游刃有余。他几周之前回过一趟庄园，去看达米安。在那里他见到了老管家，他们共同分享了一顿下午茶和一个平静的下午。

在迪克走之前，老管家隐晦的提及他很关心布鲁斯的休息，希望各位不要染上这种习惯。

……然而他们都知道这是不可能的。

 

于是提姆在哥谭进行了两周的秘密测试。

——今天这份答案放在他的面前。

蝙蝠侠出勤率下降百分之五，哥谭犯罪率浮动变大，黑市资金上涨百分之零点一，黑门监狱收监数下降但是相对医院罪犯入住数上升……

这之间有什么联系？

这之间不应该有联系。

“砰！”水杯被碰翻了，玻璃杯砸在厚重的地毯上，咕噜噜的滚到了一边。他看了看水杯，咬住了嘴唇。细微的感觉通过感受器传达到神经末梢，电信号一路上行，输入内里。

提姆眨了眨眼睛，播出了号码。

 

“杰，你方便接电话吗？”提姆隐晦的询问，手指敲打在床沿的木头上。

对面沉默了一会，他耐心的等待着，直到——“你说吧。”

“我这里有份数据，建议你看一下。”提姆从秘密频道发送了那份测试数据。

这一次，他等了更久。

他相信杰森不用三分钟就能解析出那份数据的意思，但与此同时，对那个人的信任是更加牢不可破的墙壁。

“……”通讯器里传来杰森的呼吸声。

“你最近在哥谭附近，有没有发现什么？”提姆问他。

“……十三号。”杰森说，“他从十三号开始的。”

提姆迷惑不解，而杰森没有让他等很久。“十号的时候，港口的集装箱有东西被换了，搭的线是绿源国际。”摩托轰鸣的声音响起，呼啸起来的风声立刻被过滤器清除。

提姆下意识地反驳，“那不一定是他做的，也有可能是……是在排查。”这个借口烂透了。

“……你对杜克有什么印象吗？”出乎提姆的意料（或许杰森也不想相信）杰森换了一个问题。“购买者叫杜克，是个假身份。”

提姆回想了一会，遗憾的告诉杰森，“不，我这边没有任何关于杜克的信息，”他提出建议，“或许你可以问问迪克，他的信息库比我们的早，既然你知道，那么他有很大可能知道。”

“知道了。”杰森回答，“你直接连他吧，我在回去的路上，这边没有线路可以避开老家伙。”

提姆打开了第三个通道，眼前的浮窗分裂成两个，属于迪克的那个在两分钟之内被接了起来。

“这里是迪克。”迪克永远轻快的声音传过来，“竭诚为你服务。”

“哦，闭嘴，迪克，”提姆完全不能理解迪克作为一代的情绪能够这么丰富。他单刀直入，“你对杜克有什么印象？”

“……杜克？”迪克的声音迟疑了起来。

提姆和杰森感觉到有戏，“喂，老鸟你想想清楚。”杰森插嘴，他也说不清自己到底想迪克想清楚什么。

“杜克……杜克……”迪克念叨着这个名字，从最陈旧的信息里搜索，最后他停住了念叨。

迪克充满迷惑的回答他们——

——“这不是很久以前布鲁斯的一个假身份吗？”

 

杰森一个紧急甩尾，差点摔倒在路上。迪克的声音重新响起，“这个假身份当初被创建出来之后就没有用过了，我记得是杰森那会弄得吧，具体这个假身份的内容我不知道。”

“……哇哦，头彩。”提姆冷冰冰的说，“迪克，我们有大麻烦了。”

 

尽管光谱那么长，可人眼所能看到的波长范围只有短短的400到760纳米，他们只有借助其他仪器才有可能看到其他波长的光，而通讯所用电磁波的波长通常在850纳米以上。

换句话说，在这个卫星环绕，移动通讯无所不在的时代中，无论人们处于何处，围绕在他们身边的无数不可见的电磁波穿透空气，奔向远方，交织成密不透风的无形的网络。

这张无形的网络影响着人们生活的一切，他们将自己的居所交给智能管家，他们将自己的工厂交给智能机器人，他们将自己的安全交给无人驾驶汽车……享受着智能机械的福利，无可避免的，人们同样也面对着它所带来的罪恶。尽管《智造法》早在二十年前提出，但这部年轻的法律没有能估计到方方面面，有关智能机器人的一切仍然处于一种朦胧的灰色地带。

迪克，提姆，和杰森正在吵架。

如果光从外表上，你无法分辨出他们是在吵架。迪克穿着警服，带着职业化的表情站在街口，手里拿着指挥棒，引导着因为线路中断而引起的繁乱车流。提姆坐在电脑前，双眼紧张的观察着浮动屏幕上一条微微波动的红线。杰森坐在街边的小店里，面前一杯咖啡被不紧不慢的搅动着。他们甚至连嘴巴都没有张开，但隐藏在耳道里的通讯器里一直交织着杂乱的电磁波。

“——我明白你在想什么，提米，这不可能。”迪克感到疲惫。

“这不是我能控制的，我只能这么认为，他做出这些事情在先我才能这么推测而已。”提姆争辩，“迪克，我们监视他十五天了，那些废弃物的残渣测试是我们三个人自己分别测试的！”

“蛋白质，氨基酸，皮肤组织，还有最重要的基因型匹配。”杰森听见冰块撞在玻璃璧上，叮铃啷当。“我没想到你居然还有小恶魔的基因图谱。”

“……”迪克沉默。

“我只是留个纪念。”迪克掐着时间，擦了擦额头上渗出的水珠，“我没想到布——他居然复制了一份，用来做这种事情。”

“很难想象吗？他当然能做出这样的事情。”杰森说，“别忘记他违反了多少《智造法》才制造了我们。”

“……我得说他只能算我半个父亲。”提姆提醒，“还有那不一样。”

“那是达米安。”迪克全部都记得，那几个月的相处。这就是他们这类最困难的一点，基本上他们从来也不会“忘记”。

“上一个做这种事情的人还是俄耳甫斯，功败垂成。”杰森擦掉了桌子上的水渍，丢掉了那团纸巾。

“……我们得去和他谈谈。”迪克突然蹦出这句，提姆和杰森都皱起了眉头。

“凭什么？”“以什么立场？”

关于这件事，从一开始，他们三个人的态度就不一致，杰森若不是查到了就根本不想管，迪克因为个人情绪而处于中立赞成态度，而提姆并不赞同。

“他快把自己逼疯了。这样不行，不管怎么样，我认为他不会是如此疯狂，会去制造一个替代品的人。”迪克走下指挥台，礼貌的和同事打招呼。“我认识他超过十五年了，在他还不太成熟的时候，我和他一起成长，一起保护那座城市。”

“我相信他。”

迪克的话刚刚被接收到，提姆就看到屏幕上的红线突然剧烈波动，这代表着这条隐蔽的通道被发现了。当它的偏差超过3之后，保护系统特洛伊瞬间中断所有通讯，并接通了一个早已准备好的频道。

“……好吧，好吧，黑日17号。”杰森默契的开口，“只此一次，我下次绝对不要黑日系列的线路，和我的不算匹配。”

“这可是一贯的线路。”迪克回答，“我倒是想建议你不要弄太多外接，那对你的负担太大了，就算你改过了也不好。”

“或许我下次能帮你们整体升级一下？”提姆关上了特洛伊，插嘴。

“那真是不错/勉勉强强。”

 

蝙蝠洞的系统转过又一圈，退出了这条线路。

 

在那之后又过去了大概五天的时间。

“提姆，你准备好了吗？”迪克跨上他的摩托车。今晚的布鲁德海文没有他也会好好地运作下去。

泰坦塔上，红罗宾拧上最后的螺丝，手指灵活的回复迪克的短信。“正要出发，大蓝。你不如问问大红怎么样了。”他若无其事的和队友打完招呼，看上去就像是夜深了出去找杯咖啡喝一样。

“砰砰砰！”子弹连射的声音差点炸聋了迪克的耳朵，他晃了晃脑袋，踩了一脚刹车。“小翅膀，听起来你不是很顺利？”迪克熟练地偏过脸，让监控摄像里只留下一位潇洒骑手的背影。“需要外援吗？”

在更为激烈的枪声响完之后，杰森低沉的声音传了进来。“闭嘴，迪基。要是我到庄园的时候，你还没到，你就知道大卸八块是怎么一回事了。”

迪克摆出一副苦脸，扮可怜的叫起来，“这不公平，你就在城里。”他加大油门，引擎的转速猛然提高，轮胎在公路上擦出黑色的痕迹。

“那你就老老实实的闭嘴，不要来挑衅我。”杰森拉起兜帽，将面容盖在阴影之下，晃晃悠悠的走在街上，装作是一个醉酒的小流氓。“别忘了老蝙蝠虽然忙着，可系统人脸识别还开着呢。要是他截获到我们，再查到之前的线路查询，那这几个月的努力就玩完了。”

“是八十五天又三个小时。”提姆开着车，忍不住插了一句嘴。

“噢，闭嘴，小红。”杰森在那边翻了个白眼。

他们出发了。

带着早就做好的决定，他们决定直面他们生命之中最为重要的那个人，也许是阻止他跨入深渊，也许是一起踏入深渊。

但他们永远不会抛弃他，不只是因为他是他们的造物主。

布鲁斯更是他们‘生命’的父亲。

 

对于布鲁斯，那是无数次希望和失望的交织。

此时，布鲁斯瞪着培养槽里面漂浮的仿生心脏，它连通着一个环形循环系统，以恒速每分钟九十下的频率搏动着。而他看上去就像是屠宰场里的屠夫，白色的实验服上面溅满了鲜红色的血液，那是强力的动脉压所喷射出来的血液。

“可恶！”布鲁斯一拳砸在了桌子上，实验资料弹动了一下。

“到底是哪里出了差错？”布鲁斯喃喃自语，他睁着眼睛，眼角的血丝就像是一缕缕火焰在燃烧。全息投影的原体模型矗立在那里，翠绿色的眼眸空洞没有生气。布鲁斯忍不住转开了脸，投向了这整间实验室。

他到底在干什么？

在蝙蝠洞下方数十米的山洞里，原本是属于蝙蝠的一个大型洞穴在几个月的时间里改头换面，无数高新的设备，低温冷冻机，恒温培养箱，仿生循环营养系统……布鲁斯耗费了数百万建造的实验室，在这几个月成了他半个家。他只能用这种方式避开了他能避开的人。为了争分夺秒，他疯狂的压缩自己的睡眠时间，翻阅一切生理学和机械方面的论文。

他在做上帝的事。

他在做恶魔的事。

在布鲁斯看不到的地方，中央电脑的警戒系统被悄然的关闭了，监控摄像头闪过一阵雪花而后恢复正常。三条人影翻入了本应对他们不设防的房子。

“还是我赌赢了，不用原系统就是比较麻烦，迪基你输了。”杰森嘀嘀咕咕的说。

提姆没等迪克张嘴就接过话头，“记得分一半给我，那也是我开发的系统，我做庄的。”杰森不张嘴的骂了一句。

迪克拉着他们小心翼翼的走过摄像头，即使光学伪装能在摄像机上消去他们的身影，可是地毯的褶皱还有走路的声音都有可能会暴露他们的潜入。布鲁斯从来不是那么粗心的人，他是个名正言顺真正的侦探。

“好吧，伙计们，到这里就是最后一步了。”迪克站在一幅画像前面，“这条通道本来是运送货物的，再加上通道很久以前就坍塌了，所以你们见谅。”他旋转开画像，指了指隐藏在里面以备不时之需的小型液压电梯。提姆和杰森看了看电梯的大小，深吸了一口气。

“我操！”他们异口同声的说。

“……小红收收你的手，我要吐了。”杰森咬着牙齿，提姆的手肘深深地陷入了他的小腹。提姆呼吸平稳，“料到这一点之后，我建议你切断感觉传入，否则十分钟内你就会呕吐。”迪克龇牙咧嘴的尽力忽视脚趾反向弯折的痛苦，“我怎么就没想到这点呢？”

三个人如释重负的自主切断了感觉传入。

 

他是不是不该这么做？

布鲁斯走向最中央的营养槽，那里是这场疯狂计划里最重要的东西，假若任何一个人看到这个东西，他都会即刻意识到布鲁斯违反了智造法最根本的原则。在淡黄色的液体里，粉色的，勃勃具有生机的，年幼的大脑孤单的漂浮在里面，数根光纤和管道连在营养槽和它本身上，神经有节律的闪烁就像是宇宙的呼吸。

当他第一次看到这闪烁时，几乎忘记了言语。

他怎么不该这么做？

他的孩子，达米安还活着。就算肉体已经死去，他沉睡的意识还存活在这颗大脑里面，只要能给他换上新的身体，他就能回来。

达米安就可以回到他的家人之中来。

他没有死，他不该死。布鲁斯握紧拳头，达米安只有十岁，他不应该为此付出生命。所以，无论如何，既然可以做到，既然还有希望。

布鲁斯也会带他回来。

 

“Ding——！”耳机里突然响起一声特殊的警告，来自于随机设在蝙蝠洞的重量感应装置。

有人不经过系统闯了进来！

布鲁斯从椅子上跳了起来，只消一瞬间，他直接扑向了实验室的入口。神经高度紧张，布鲁斯的眼角微微抽动。

但事情的发展总是那么不尽人意，与他作对。布鲁斯刚刚走出实验室不远就看见了来者。

“好久不见，布鲁斯。”迪克一边歪歪斜斜的走过来，一边朝他打招呼。“想不到你对蝙蝠洞的改动多了这么多。”

布鲁斯颔首，“迪克，”他的声音紧绷，“你什么——你怎么过来了？”他佯装自然地走到了另一边，试图不让迪克注意到那条隐藏的通往实验室的通道。

迪克伸展手臂，上臂被剐蹭掉的皮肤下露出一层透明的薄膜，“上次我没遇到你，这次来看看你，看你怎么样了。”迪克意味深长，“你很久都不联系我们了，我只好自己维护自己。”

布鲁斯像是被这个玩笑刺伤了，他盯紧迪克，“你早就不用我帮你维护了。”他干巴巴的指出，芭芭拉替代了他，还有提姆。

“并不是取决于维护，而是取决于谁。”迪克甩了甩手，身体恢复了过来。“家人总是特别的，不是吗？”他慢慢走到了展列柜旁边，“不是只有你在想念他。”手指贴在玻璃上，描绘着那套最新的罗宾制服的细节，“可你不该……放纵自己。”

“我有在处理犯罪，如果你花几秒钟连接系统的话，你能看到。”布鲁斯打断他，“现在，该是我问你，为什么要绕开系统进来了。”

迪克叹了一口气，“你知道我说的不是这个。”他严肃的表情就像是不详的预兆，“你真的要这么做吗？让他——让达米安成为和我们一样的‘东西’。”

“你怎么——”布鲁斯感到震惊，他从未预计到真相如此赤裸裸的被揭开，“你不明白！你——”迪克坚定地看着布鲁斯，就像他们以前吵架一样，互不退让。

“那你告诉我，我不明白什么。”迪克按住了自己的‘心’，“我诞生的第一天，你就告诉我，我是什么。这许多年来你一直确保我们知道我们是‘异类’，清楚我们的命运。这伤害了我们，也保护了我们。”  
迪克平静的说，“可是达米安是人类，这对他太残酷了。”

“那也只考虑在他醒来的情况下。”布鲁斯说，“而且达米安还没有死。”

“什么……你这是……”

迪克迷惑不解地看着他，随即在沉寂的空气里传来了“嘣”的声音。布鲁斯注意到迪克下意识的将目光投向了实验室那边。

布鲁斯几乎在瞬间就意识到了这绝不是迪克一个人的行为，他不再理会迪克，转身冲进了实验室。在入目的一瞬间他的瞳孔紧缩。两个人影站在实验室里面，就站在那最重要的大脑前面，被震惊的手足无措。

“你们离他远一点！”布鲁斯咆哮，举起了电磁脉冲发射器。

提姆和杰森被吓了一跳，他们举起手，“嘿！布鲁斯，冷静！”杰森抽空瞪了一眼布鲁斯身后本来负责拖延时间的迪克。

“我们只是想要和你谈谈，”提姆拉拉杰森的袖子，示意他站远点，免得布鲁斯真的按下去，他可不想毫无意识的躺平刷机。

“老蝙蝠，你是熬夜熬多了吗？要下手我们早先下手了。”杰森反问。

迪克从震惊里反应过来，不再将视线集中在大脑身上，他拦在布鲁斯面前，“别这样，布鲁斯。我们真的只是想找你谈谈。”后者的神色慢慢缓和，但还盯着他们等待一个解释。“说清楚。”

“……好吧，这件事得从两个月前说起。”迪克简单地交代了他们三个不同的切入点，包括他们之前的分歧。“老实说，和他相处最多的，是我。”迪克看着布鲁斯，“所以我无法忘记这个错误，而当提姆提出关于你计划的猜测的时候，我更无法相信。”

“事实证明，那只是个猜测。”提姆柔声的说，他在看到培养槽之后立刻意识到这两者的天壤之别，“比起制造达米安的替代品，你所做的只是塑造达米安的身体。”

“……”布鲁斯怀疑的皱起了眉头。

“别那么多猜疑，老头子。”杰森说，他的手指抽动了几下。“是你说过的，我们是家人。”

“也就是说，我们愿意帮忙。”迪克温和地接过话头，“你瞧，提姆连他的最新技术都带过来了。”

即使有了迪克他们三个的加入，这也不是一个简单的活计。四个人经过讨论之后认为布鲁斯的方案基本思路是对的，但是具体细节上需要重建优化，因为布鲁斯毕竟只是一个人，做出来的成品实在是有很多细小的错误，也就是相当于推倒重做。

他们四个人里，布鲁斯规律的十二个小时就休息四个小时，迪克，杰森和提姆差不多就是在连轴转了。有些新技术是他们的独家使用，这点上布鲁斯柯帮不上忙。换句话说，整个实验室没有一个地方他们没有躺过，就这么折腾了整整一个月。

“谁需要冰袋？”阿尔弗雷德贴心的将冰袋分给了杰森和提姆，他们的内核运转过度，机体体温升的太高了，冰袋是个简单方便的降温手段。

“哦，你真好，阿福。”提姆有气无力的说。

他们在做一个最为重要的实验，心脏和大脑的链接实验，如果大脑的指令可以让心脏搏动，那么整体成功率就能达到六成。提姆调整了两天两夜的神经线路，新建神经一百五十二条，取消兼并十三条，整个模型提升了百分之十二的效率。

这也导致他双目使用过度，整个头都在发烫，后半程是由杰森接过去的。

杰森喝了杯水，清凉的液体立即吸收热度转化为汗珠渗透了出去。

“……仿生程度要做到这么高吗？”迪克从电脑桌前面转过头来，他负责统一整合所有的方案，尽量使得模型达到最优。他指了指图纸，“如果要达到这样的话，可能布鲁斯买的东西还是不达标。”

“要做就要尽量贴近人类。”提姆闭着眼睛，“达米安和我们不一样，他不需要依靠系统程序，他有大脑。但大脑的使用条件比系统程序要高得多了。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“市面上能找到最高仿生的心脏就是这种，不过我们可以进行改造，将一些肌肉用外观相似的新型材料代替，模拟仿生度，提高使用。”

杰森一听差点想拔了电线，“操你的老头子，你知道这要做多少测试吗？”他捂着脸，身体却很老实的开始套实验服。

布鲁斯看了看表，鼓舞了杰森一句，“距离电刺激实验还有十个小时，你还有时间。”他现在不得不出去应付一下公司和业务，所以也暂时帮不上忙。

杰森无言的竖起了中指。

 

当杰森结束测试的时候，已经过去了九个小时。他累得眼前都在飘红，整个瘫在了椅子里。

“我到底是被谁骗到这来干活的啊？”杰森呻吟一声，“说到底我跟小恶魔给彼此的第一印象也不怎么样啊。”

提姆一边在电脑上运行模拟唤醒程序，一边回答，“我们跟他的第一次见面都不怎么样，实际上我们在五分钟之内就打起来了。”当时的糟糕开场一点也没有预示到今天的场景，但他们都逐渐认识到达米安糟糕行为下一颗伟大的心，“他就和个小豆子一样，蹦来蹦去的。”

迪克反驳提姆，“你和杰森不一样，杰森那会跟疯子一样。”杰森登时无言以对，“……我那不是程序混乱吗？修好之后现在正常多了好吧。”

“达米安是个好孩子，”迪克说，他看起来像是下定了什么决心，“坦白说，我保存那份基因图谱确实有私心，但寻找一个替代品无疑是二重伤害。”

提姆笑了笑，没有说什么我猜的不错，取而代之的是“电刺激测试开始了”。迪克和杰森将目光投向了屏幕，这无数个日夜的努力只取决于这一点。

然后他按下按键，仪器屏幕上出现一道直线，它缓慢向前，一秒，两秒，三秒，突然它跳跃，完成了一次心跳波动，就像是幸运之神打开了门。它有节律的搏动着，简单的波动完美的令人眼眶发热。

 

“它看上去真美。”迪克轻声的说。

 

迪克记得那一天那一个小时里的所有信息，在有的时候，他会重放它们。他能辨认出里面所有的声音，枪火的声音，克隆品的吼声，达米安的声音。在杂乱的声音里，他听见那些原本他没有注意到的声音，从第一声达米安的骨头折断开始，有那么多次，有那么长的时间达米安都还活着。

然后他就会想，要是这个时候我在那里，要是我当时注意到了，要是……要是达米安没来就好了。

做一个英雄总是会遇到各种各样无能为力的事情，迪克做了这么多年的夜翼，他听过火场里的哀嚎，知道人死去的样子。当他抱住达米安的时候，他清楚的知道——这个人类的幼童就要死了。

他的呼吸渐渐微弱，体温下降，原本代偿加速的心跳变慢，血液流失的速度下降，因为他已经没有什么好流失的了。年轻的男孩望着上方，眼中的光彩逐渐消失。

而迪克拥抱着达米安，乞求着奇迹，说不出一个字。

 

现在，希望垂青了他们，化作了这条不断波动跳跃的线条。

 

不久之后的一个春天，俗套的就像是童话的开头。

在明亮温暖的房间里，在晨阳美丽的光线里，伴随着窗外伸展枝条上绽放的粉色花朵里，那位他们等待已久的小睡美人，那个睡了太久太久甚至都令人怀念他的作弄的灵魂在新的皮囊里睁开了眼睛。

“呃……格雷森？父亲？……”达米安勉强睁开了一半的眼睛，对全家人齐聚他的床前而感到一头雾水，“你们……在这里干什么？”

迪克的蓝眼睛闪烁出愉快的情绪，他抚摸着达米安微微发硬的头发，轻声的说，“欢迎来到我们的世界，达米安。”布鲁斯握住达米安的另一只手，沉默的就像是石头。

提姆和杰森站在同一边，他们的笑容稍微扩大了一些，但忧虑的弧度没有一丝减少。

“欢迎回来，达米安。”

年幼的孩子太过疲累，以至于他挣扎着还没能发出疑问，就又陷入了深沉的睡眠之中。

那些疑问，矛盾和争吵就留给后面的时光吧，那是未来的事了。

那是达米安确实存在的未来了。

 

达米安是个聪明的孩子。他们从不怀疑这一点，并信任着达米安的侦查。但有的时候，在面对一些不愿意承认的真相面前，他们却希望达米安没有这么敏锐，去识破那个名为“天启星”的假面。  
但那个时刻比他们想的要来得更快。

 

达米安坐在椅子上，阿尔弗雷德窝在他的腿上，柔软的触感毫无芥蒂的传达到了大脑之中，他有一搭没一搭的抚摸着它，等待着父亲——他所信任的人的到来。

他现在相当冷静。周遭环境的一切都能清楚的感受到，比他以前更能意识到异常的清晰。山洞里森冷的空气、阿尔弗雷德轻轻的呼吸声、电脑风扇的嗡嗡声、桌子上染着血的纱布飘散开的味道……每一个细节都清清楚楚的反映到大脑之中。

所谓“超人”的力量，无论从特异能力还是生理构造来解释，都是脱离了人类的定义。

“晚上好，父亲。”达米安转过椅子，对刚刚走进来的两个人说，“还有格雷森。”

迪克心情愉快的打了声招呼，“晚上好，达米安。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，“怎么了，达米安？”他看到了桌子上没有处理掉的纱布和血迹斑斑的刀片。“有新的谋杀案？”他一边说便已经套上了手套，准备做前期取样工作。

“不用了，父亲，那是我的血。”达米安平静的阻止了他。

迪克眼神好，他比布鲁斯更快地看到了达米安手臂上的伤口，“达米安！你干什么？”他紧张的举步，达米安示意他别动。达米安站起来，阿尔弗雷德喵嗷一声跳下来，依旧围绕在它的小主人身边。

“格雷森，我想问你一件事。”达米安努力控制着自己，“罗宾计划是什么？”

迪克一瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，随即不露痕迹的看了一眼布鲁斯，“Dami……你问这个干什么？那个计划是很久以前的了。”

达米安咬住牙齿，“我看不是吧，罗宾方案159号不就是我吗？！”他终于失去了控制，愤怒无差别的向他们喷洒，“1号的迪克•格雷森，33号的杰森•托德，还有69号的提姆•德雷克，你们全部都是在骗我！”

“不是的……”迪克立刻向前，而达米安后退，“达米安，你听我们说。”

“父亲！你为什么这样对我！我变成了一个怪物！”达米安固执地和布鲁斯对视，“这具身体究竟是个什么东西！难道我的复活是为了完成您的罗宾计划吗？”

自从这两年来他的能力和感觉增强之后，达米安就意识到了不对劲。趁着布鲁斯不在的空档，达米安调出了自己的体检报告，在寻常的检查项目中还有一些奇怪的用代号指代的项目存在。从这一点考虑，父亲所说的天启星显得疑点重重，如果能做到这样的事情，那么他的身体就应该是完全的人类身体，而不需要多做检查，非要说的话还不如做宇宙射线检查。

因为参与这件事的肯定有父亲和迪克，为了以防万一，他也排除了杰森和提姆以及一系列在哥谭的潜在知情人。他去找到了乔，请他用X光视线对他进行透视。后者惊讶的发现在达米安全身不同部位存在着不同于肌肉的新型人造材料。

当走到这一步的时候，真相已经很近了。

达米安整整犹豫了三天，他瞒着布鲁斯花了差不多一个星期去破解开电脑某一部分的秘密文件，只是一鳞半爪的信息他就明白了。关于达米安复活的真相——复活他的并非是外星科技，而是来自父亲不曾显露在他面前显露过的仿生智械技术。

达米安为此感到迷茫和恐惧。

布鲁斯仿佛终于从僵硬中解脱，像是被达米安的话给刺了一刀，他眼中沉重的悲哀显露出来，“……当然不是。”他坚定的回答他的孩子。

“那是什么？”达米安仰头看着他的父亲，他的声音充满苦涩和悲伤。

布鲁斯一步一步的走近达米安，他和迪克一起拥抱这个年轻的孩子，他蹲下来，两双相似的蓝眼睛互相凝视，“……首先我很抱歉没有告诉你，达米安。”他手掌的温度占据大脑的感觉和思绪，“但我发誓，我绝不是为了完成罗宾计划而对你这么做。”

“是因为爱。”迪克保证道，但达米安的表情依然绷的紧紧的。

“你是我儿子，而我无法承担失去你。”布鲁斯说，“这是个很长的故事，我建议我们坐下来，请阿尔弗雷德送茶和饼干过来，然后我会原原本本的告诉你。”

“那么，那么我不是一个替代品吗？”达米安的恐惧终于暴露了出来，当知道这一切都是布鲁斯制造的之后，达米安无法分清是否连他的记忆也只是布鲁斯制造的，而真正的达米安早已死去。他割开自己的皮肤，看见下面的透明薄膜，他看着微型摄像头钻进肌肉和关节里拍到的人造材料，恐惧如同蜘蛛网抓紧他的内心，密密麻麻，让他无法呼吸，透不过气。

“你就是真正的达米安，你就是我的儿子。”布鲁斯忍不住紧紧拥抱住他，“恐怕你对真相仍然有些误解，但我保证我会全部告诉你的。”他抱起达米安，带他去往温暖的客厅，而迪克选择留在了山洞里。

今晚的时间属于父子两。

 

布鲁斯告诉了达米安真相，而这份真相会带着达米安走向一个陌生的开始。对于达米安来说，这是旧世界崩塌，新世界建立的一晚，虽然这一切早就从几年前那场久别重逢开始就注定了。

达米安窝在布鲁斯的怀里，听着完了这整件事情。他有些恶心想吐，但这只不过是心理因素，他的身体强化到了一般人无法企及的高度，而这一切都出于布鲁斯和三位兄长的努力。

他突然想起睁开眼时，迪克说的那句话，直到此时，他或许才朦胧的意识到它真正的意义。

 

“欢迎来到我们的世界。” 

 

从死亡之中睁眼，欢迎回归活着的世界。

从人类之中脱去，欢迎来到机械的世界。

 

END


	70. 【batfam】罗宾计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> become robort的番外

无论经过多少次整修，迪克永远都保存着最早的信息库，那里存储着仅属于他和布鲁斯最开始的一段时光。那时候的迪克还没有现在这个高大的机体，他只是个看起来十几岁的孩子，而布鲁斯也很年轻，他的笑容比起后来要多得多。

“……那么，你就叫理查德•格雷森吧。”布鲁斯这么对他说道。理查德点了点头，“你好，我是理查德•格雷森，尽管称呼我为理查德就好。”布鲁斯纠正他，“不对，迪克才是昵称。理查德是正式名称。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，他还不太习惯这具机体，以至于布鲁斯可以清晰的看见迪克先闭上了里层的透明薄膜再合上了肉色的眼皮，张开则是相反的情况。“好的，布鲁斯。”

年轻的，初生的机器人这么说道。

作为罗宾计划的1号，迪克•格雷森在性格上被布鲁斯赋予了更多了理想色彩，他活泼，热情，就像是每一个正常年纪的男孩，而关于自我成长，布鲁斯也给予了他更多的自由。在那段自由学习而不受控制的时光里，迪克在布鲁斯身上学到了许多属于人类的优秀品质和珍贵的情感。

成为罗宾，正式和蝙蝠侠组合的最开始，迪克只是一个小助手，他的主要作用是协助蝙蝠侠和获取信息。作为一名智能仿生机器人，迪克能够相当完美的完成布鲁斯的要求，并且不容易受伤。一度以来，迪克曾认为这就是永恒，就和他一样不会变化，不会长大。

但机体会劳损，布鲁斯赋予他的自我会改变，而他们自身也会改变。他们都太过于年轻，不管是迪克还是布鲁斯，他们都有着更为理想化的期望和完美主义。 

一开始那只是预备的惊喜。他背着布鲁斯，和芭芭拉一起设计了夜翼的机体，想要作为更为独立的英雄存在，为蝙蝠侠做更好的协助。但他们之间的争吵越来越激烈，关于智造法，关于他与人类，年轻的布鲁斯拥有的尖锐和固执一点也不少。

“迪克，你不应该冲出去。”布鲁斯摘掉了他的面罩，“万一你受伤了呢？”

迪克——当时他是罗宾——毫不犹豫的回答，“如果我不冲过去，那对母子就要葬身火海了。”他撕掉了手臂上糊在皮肤上的制服，那带下来了一大片的皮肤，露出了底下透明的薄膜。

“那你被发现了怎么办？！”布鲁斯的声音更加阴沉，“她们会举报你的，根据智造法，你将会被强制关押或者销毁。”

“不会那么容易的，布鲁斯。”迪克扭过头，不去看布鲁斯的表情，他们已经就这个吵过很多回了，“你太小心了，跟芭芭拉也是。”他马上就后悔提到芭芭拉了。

“怎么？就因为她对你有好感，你就以为所有人都能接受你是个智能机器人吗！”布鲁斯怒气冲冲，“这个世界是很危险的。”

迪克控制不住自己，“如果是这样，那你为什么要将我制造出来，难道不正是因为我能应付这些危险吗？”

“那正是你作为罗宾跟我待在一起的原因。”

“是吗？我看可不是吧！”他高声喊道，“我能解决这些。”

布鲁斯对他吼道，“那你去吧，我绝不拦你！”

这成了最后一根稻草。

迪克选择了离开，更换了机体，用了更为高级和符合他习惯的新式成年机体，还换了英雄名，成为了夜翼。

现在看来他们不能说自己是对的，但当时的他们都不会退让。

 

不久之后，布鲁斯为了弥补迪克的空缺，又继续了罗宾计划。

吸取了迪克的经验，33号的杰森•托德跟迪克有很大的不同。当然就不必说，杰森的外貌和迪克有明显的差异。另外，杰森的能力更注重于实践，他受到的限制也更多，比起迪克的人类倾向，杰森显得更为中规中矩。

表面上看，这似乎更完美了。

但同时这也是后来杰森悲剧的来源之一。

迪克和杰森没有见过几面，作为夜翼和作为罗宾是截然不同的两种生活，他自顾不暇。但他仍然记得最早的杰森，有些自信有些年轻，对迪克有些崇拜，对布鲁斯太过于服从，在迪克看来，杰森就是他的弟弟，一个新的初生的孩子。

然后悲剧就来了。

小丑毁灭了这一切，他向布鲁斯证明了一件事——智能机器人也是能够毁灭的，只要你足够努力。机体？砸碎，内核？砸碎，光纤导线？全部拽出来，小丑保证了一切的趣味性，他给布鲁斯寄去了录像带，让他看见在他的努力下，只需要几个小时，杰森被彻底砸坏了。

甚至为了不让布鲁斯修好杰森，小丑将那个地方炸了。赶到的布鲁斯面前只有一片占地三公里大的电子厂废墟，到处都是被炸的只有手掌大小的机械碎片。

能留给他的只有那些该死的影像。

而杰森的回归则是另一个漫长的故事，关于他如何将自己从下水道拖到了一处垃圾场，又是如何因陋就简的给自己做了必要的维修。但他被毁的太彻底了，不管是机体还是内核。他断断续续的给自己修复了好几个月，把自己改成了一具成年机体，但对于内核，他无能为力的地方太多了，以至于在修复的过程中丢失了很多程序。不管是布鲁斯强制给他的“不杀”指令还是许多的身份信息和限制，杰森都丢的彻彻底底。他成了一个迷失者，为了生存，他开始杀人，而在出自自己本性的行侠仗义里，他使用了更为激烈的手段。

杰森迷失了足够长的时间，让他成为了一个截然不同的，而布鲁斯当年接受不了的人。他们向彼此咆哮，质问，否认和争吵，将怒火，失望和悲伤倾泻在每一次的见面里，他们同时怀念着彼此并伤害着彼此。

后来他们走了许多弯路，向对方抛掷了不少的子弹和飞镖，才放下武器，能够好好地承认彼此的差异，不再把对方当做或是清晰或是模糊回忆里的那个人了。

 

在杰森的事情之后，罗宾计划被绝望的布鲁斯封存了，他不再想要一个罗宾了。

不久之后，布鲁斯遇到了一个案件，对手是一名自命不凡的年轻黑客。他惯于盗窃身份信息，转卖给诈骗集团，从而获取佣金，而布鲁斯正是从一名绝望的自杀者那里入手，遇到了这位年轻的罪犯先生。

布鲁斯很快找到了他。当他破门而入的时候，这位年轻人正抓着披萨在吃，他目瞪口呆的看着一身黑衣的布鲁斯，双腿颤抖，一下子软倒在地上。布鲁斯冷笑了一声，他抓起年轻人的领口，将他拖走捆到一边。当他伸手准备关掉电脑，清除掉还在运行的程序之时，屏幕上跳出了一句话。

“来我这里。”——T.D

布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，他迅速环视了一圈房屋，看见了墙角的摄像头。立刻一只蝙蝠镖飞了过去，扎穿了摄像头，他一手拖着罪犯，迅速地退出了房间，以最快的速度离开了这里。

电脑屏幕在无人的房间亮着，而后突然的熄灭了。

布鲁斯在那之后就被这个叫做T.D的幽灵缠住了，他们在网络上打着没有硝烟的战争，以电脑为炮台，以电脑为城墙，迂回地探寻对方的地址。有的时候，T.D会给布鲁斯一些从非法途径获得的信息，而这些信息正好能帮助布鲁斯破解案件。

在差不多一个月的时间里，布鲁斯几乎要习惯了这位隐形助手的存在，直到他终于找到了T.D的所在地。

他的朋友，早在三个月前突然去世的德雷克的家中。

在他踏进房子的一瞬间，房子的电视忽然打开，上面跳出了一句话。

“请去四楼右手边的第一个房间，在那里，我们会第一次见面的。”

布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，他想了想，退出了房屋，选择从走廊的窗户进去。当他走在这所已经有些落灰，不像是有人居住的房子里，面对最后答案的那一扇门的时候，一个猜想隐约的在他心里浮现，他想到了德雷克曾经和他提过的一个计划。

密不透光的房间里，冷光灯莹莹的照亮了半具身体。年轻人只有上半截，坐在一个带有滑轮的椅子上，从他的身上蔓延出许多的数据线连接在电脑上。他没有回头，只是电脑屏幕上跳出了话。

“第一次见面，你好，布鲁斯，我是提莫西•德雷克。”

——这就是提姆和布鲁斯的第一次见面。

关于这次见面，两位当事人后来都不同程度地认为有点失败。提姆表示之前他在网上看了太多悬疑小说，这个初遇完全变成了恐怖片。而布鲁斯后来跟他们承认，差一点点他就打算拆了提姆了，就差那么一点点。

提姆是德雷克开发的智能仿生机器人，但在开发到中途的时候，德雷克突发疾病去世了，提姆被孤零零的丢在了房子里。为了争取到自由，提姆艰难的将自己连上了网络，开始了有目的的撒网。而最后他根据新闻报道的蛛丝马迹和自己从电脑里找到的德雷克记录的韦恩的信息，锁定了布鲁斯。

他入侵那个黑客的电脑，在网络间游荡，他帮助布鲁斯，引诱布鲁斯，又在适当的时侯后退防止布鲁斯对他产生厌烦感，所有的这一切都是给他自己的未来博得一个机会。

终于他的努力没有白费。布鲁斯帮助他完成了方案，甚至有所改进，他也成了蝙蝠侠的第三个罗宾。

 

——这一切直到达米安•韦恩出现，他在最糟糕的时候来，成为了第四位罗宾。  
Fin


	71. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 得知平淡珍贵的一天

这是多么普通的一天。

达米安从床上睁开眼睛轻轻地打了个哈欠，窝在床边的提图斯立刻感受到了主人的清醒。它激动的扑在达米安身上，首先用它热情的舌头给男孩洗了个脸。达米安假装生气的推开它，嘴角的笑容却一点也没有消下去。

掀开被子，在洗手间里洗漱刷牙，达米安眯起眼睛仔细打量镜子里的自己。精神的寸头，依然是健康的肤色，有气势的双眼，今天看起来也如此完美，达米安给自己打了个满分。

“早安，达米安少爷，您的三明治和牛奶。”阿尔弗雷德微微颔首，将属于他的那份早餐放在了他面前，达米安早已在这个家里学会了放纵自己，换句话说他已经不会郑重的用刀叉去吃这块美味的三明治了。

那实在是太对不起阿尔弗雷德的手艺了。

“哦，阿福，麻烦一杯咖啡。”提姆拉开了达米安身边的椅子，看上去一派悠闲。达米安知道提姆不久之前破获了一起跨国人口贩卖案，他这几天处于春风得意，恨不得编一曲伟大的德雷克送给自己。

“我并不建议您喝那么多咖啡。”阿尔弗雷德不太赞同这一点，但他还是这么做了。

“早起一杯咖啡精神爽啊。”提姆端起咖啡眨了眨眼睛。达米安不轻不重的怼了他一下，“对你这种咖啡中毒者来说，咖啡那点咖啡因早就不够了吧。”提姆的好心情怎么会被这样消耗掉呢，他严肃的摇了摇头。“达米安，这是信仰。”

达米安嗤之以鼻。

阿尔弗雷德适时的插入这场对话，“达米安少爷，如果您吃完了，能否帮助我这位老人家将属于另外一个人的早餐送过去呢？”

达米安举起手，“好的，先生！”阿尔弗雷德也配合着他，郑重的将早餐盘交到了他手里。

“祝您一路顺利。”

“父亲！”达米安推开了门，将早餐放在了床头柜上，推了推床上熟睡的男人。

“……再五分钟，阿福……”布鲁斯闭着眼睛任性的要求，争取能多睡一秒是一秒。达米安点了点头，“好的，父亲，只有五分钟。”

达米安认真的等了五分钟，然后又推了推布鲁斯，“该起床了，父亲。”

“……唔……”

“父亲！！”达米安再努力了一次，“再不醒我就代替你去开会了！”

“……达米安？！”布鲁斯差点被吓死，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现这确实不是一个梦。他亲爱的儿子正站在他床边，虎视眈眈。

“好吧，好吧，我起来了。”布鲁斯认输。

“现在是早上九点半，父亲，早上好。”达米安一本正经的向他打招呼，而布鲁斯愣愣的点了点头。

 

学校的课程一如既往的弱智，达米安利用课上时间炒了几支股票，付清了手头几个情报来源前一个季度的账目，顺便还逛了逛迪克的手机并在他最新的照片里涂鸦，“如果我是你，我宁愿裸着上半身也不会穿这件衬衫，它太奇怪了。”

迪克在几秒之内就发了短信给他。

“你真的会裸上半身？”

“……我想任何人在浴室都会裸着。”

达米安有一搭没一搭的和迪克互相发短信，从嘲讽对方的着衣风格到最近布鲁斯的宴会选择，达米安甚至约定了迪克一盘切磋，就在上次那个他们一起去过的游戏城。

 

重新回到家里，达米安首先带着提图斯去溜达了一圈。可能是饮食有点过头了，最近提图斯有些发胖，达米安不得不带它多溜达了几圈。在稍微洗个澡之后，达米安回到了他的画架前面。

那是一副未完成的画，穿着西装的他们站在里面，面对着他，以一个家庭的姿态。它因为某些原因在角落里被放了很长一段时间直到达米安回来。

达米安哼着小曲，拿起画笔一点点补完这幅画。布鲁斯的生日将近，这会成为一个很棒的礼物，达米安是如此的认为的。

不过，达米安另外还准备了一份哥谭全息投影的模型，和蝙蝠洞的监视系统连上的话，比起平面的监视器，立体浮动的红点会有助于捉拿犯罪分子。为了这个模型，达米安还不得不向提姆低头了一个星期。（当然他后来马上就报复回去了。）

 

“好了，出发，罗宾！”蝙蝠侠系上了安全带，他的面容完全笼罩在面罩之下。达米安拉上手套，露出了笑容，血液在全身澎湃。

“是的，父亲！”

……然而这只是普通的一天，所以达米安能处理到最大的案子只是一起银行抢劫案。现在哥谭犯人的素质越来越差了，达米安嘟囔着一脚踢到那位打算挟持女士作为人质的家伙。

蝙蝠侠从上面给他比了个大拇指，达米安得意的抬起下巴。

“哼。”

路上吃夜宵的时候，（这不能怪达米安，只是青春期的孩子需要吃的东西更多而已。）他们意外的遇见了同样是来买夜宵的红头罩。后者僵住了几秒，手上的热狗面包还在散发着热气，布鲁斯给过去几个硬币。

“这份我请。”

达米安一边嚼着面包，一边旁观杰森如何反应。不用猜都知道，杰森现在内心肯定经历着激烈的挣扎，最后嘛……达米安抹掉嘴边的黄芥末酱，无非是甩下几句要面子的话走了。

“啧！”杰森果不其然最后也没挤出什么话，干巴巴的退场了。

达米安打了个哈欠，真是个容易看透的人啊，杰森。

收工回家。

 

凌晨四点，达米安洗了个澡，平躺在床上。他心满意足的搂着提图斯，手指下意识的呼噜着狗毛。

“晚安，提图斯。”

 

 

晚安，达米安。

 

 

这是个相当普通的一天，没有受伤，没有吵架，没有突然复活的恶徒，它只是一个平平淡淡的一天。

 

END


	72. 【jondami】失败的初次约会

【提问】罗宾和新超级小子是讨厌对方吗？

西八区时间下午三点十五分在中央广场发生一起银行抢劫事件。在众所瞩目下，年轻的新英雄超级小子乔艾尔和罗宾协同战斗，在短短十分钟内解决了所有匪徒共三十名，但是在监视器中可以看到，处理匪徒的过程中二人一度情绪激动，甚至露出威胁姿态。这令所有人担忧，在他们父辈以最佳拍档出名的阴影之下，新一代的英雄们反而关系不好吗？

 

路人A：

是的，我当时正好在附近。

我是附近便利店的店员，当时我正在应付两个很难缠的客人，其中那个带黑框眼镜的小鬼说我们店里的蛋黄酱过期了，而另外一个男孩看起来气炸了。

然后“砰！砰砰砰！”的银行里就传出了枪声。因为这实在是太常见了，所以我也没有注意。你知道对于我们来说这种事一个月怎么也要遇上两三回。于是我就转回头了，然后发现那两位客人留下了一笔不菲的现钞让我们重新买一批蛋黄酱。最神奇的是当我回去查看的时候我发现我不小心错拿了前一批次准备丢弃的蛋黄酱，如果那两位客人有看到这个新闻的话，我感到非常抱歉让你们尝到了不好吃的热狗。

啊……抱歉，跑题了。

是说超级小子和罗宾是吗？

对于哥谭来说，超级男孩是个彻头彻尾的新人，但罗宾可是我们店里的熟客，他很喜欢我们店里的热狗，顺便一提。

从我的角度看上去他们配合的很不错，一直对对方说话保持交流，超级小子还很体贴的扶住了倒下来的大门，任由罗宾冲到前面去把剩下跑出来的两个劫匪打倒了。

所以，不，当然不。

他们会是好朋友的。

 

 

银行职员B：

什么？采访这种事？你们媒体还真是有够闲的。

先说结论好了，我可不觉得他们的关系很好。

当时我是亲历者，罗宾从通风管道露头，暗示我们要安静。结果不到一秒钟，超级小子就正面刚了上去。我看到罗宾按了一下额头，然后指示我们挪到另一个角落，避开流弹。他们处理匪徒的方式在我看来就是超级小子上去刚，而罗宾一直在解决他顾及不到的地方。

不，我不是罗宾吹。

对，他们之后是在吵架。罗宾认为超级小子这样毛毛躁躁的冲上去是相当不顾虑后果的，但是超级小子认为只要在他们反应过来之前解决掉就可以了。

然后突然有两个匪徒扔出了炸弹，银行大门被炸开了。罗宾靠那边很近，他直接冲进了烟雾里，完美的从后面踹倒了匪徒。我看不清楚超级小子干了什么。

如果超级小子不想着改变他自己的话，他们的配合也只是罗宾的单方面为他改变计划。

不，再重复一次，我不是罗宾吹。

 

匪徒C：

如果我知道是这样的结果，我一定不会去打劫。

当然是不可能的，我不打劫我吃什么！

当时我们的计划天衣无缝，非常完美，只要能再多三分钟我们就能顺利撤离了。之前我们测试过蝙蝠侠的速度，一般来说他赶不到的。谁知道罗宾和那个……超级小子来的这么快。

好吧好吧，省略掉我们被打成一坨狗屎的过程好了吗？总之我是被罗宾踹了一脚又被超级小子推的撞到墙上去了。我知道对于超级英雄来说我们这些算小咖，但是他们真的太不尊重人了！

超级小子喋喋不休他是如何靠着嗅觉和味觉辨认食物的新鲜程度的，而罗宾好像生气了，他冷冰冰的让超级小子闭嘴。我发誓我看的清清楚楚他们的嘴巴上面还沾着面包屑和果酱！他们根本都没有把我们当盘菜！！

然后雷伊和杰克偷偷掏出了炸弹，我必须说那是个坏透了的主意，那绝对和我没有关系。他们炸飞了银行大门，罗宾下意识地冲过去了，超级小子立刻也冲过去了。

嗯，我看到本来超级小子是比罗宾要快的，但是他突然就向上扶住了大门。

我也听见了罗宾打败了那两个家伙之后，面色缓和了下来朝他招了招手，而超级小子放下那个门之后小跑跟在了罗宾旁边，他们就那么样旁若无人的走掉了。

……想到都觉得伤心，我再也不想做坏人了。

 

英雄D：

……这可是浪费公共资源啊，女士。

嗯，既然是在担心罗宾和超级小子的话，那么我就简单的说说吧。

我认为他们关系还不错。罗宾不是个容易相处的人，我必须承认就算是魅力如我，有段时间以来都在碰壁。但超级小子意外的和他合得来。虽然他们的第一面也相当的糟糕，不过那都过去了。圣诞的时候罗宾还给超级小子送礼物呢。

女士们。他们能一起出现打击犯罪就很不错了，那是个好的开端。多少著名的搭档都是从一起出现开始的，比如华生和福尔摩斯，是吧？嗯，这可不是暗示什么。

总之，别担心了，女士。

据我所知他们那天之后还一起去了某个农场探望动物，玩的很开心。

 

 

END


	73. 深山

山是什么呢？

是由石头，泥土堆积起来的庞大之物，它们沉默地耸立着，用草木遮掩视线，观看着周围的一切。或者，当剖开它的内心，里面难道真的是结实的泥土和岩石吗？还是会看到某些不为人知的东西呢？你觉得它永远在那不会变吗，还是在你不注意的时候，它已经行走到了别的地方去了？

 

“达米安，我们去哪儿？”醒来的泰瑞听见了楼下的声音，某种警惕抓紧了心脏。他蹑手蹑脚的走过去，却茫然的看见客厅里达米安收拾着一个袋子。后者额头冒汗，但仍然有序的将东西一件一件的丢进黑袋子里。达米安站直身体看向站在楼梯上的泰瑞，简短而不容拒绝的回答，“泰瑞，我们该出发了。”

泰瑞忽然回头看向了墙上的日历，某种闪电一样的东西劈开了他的大脑，驱散了朦胧的迷雾，多日以来的忧愁现实的摆在了他的面前。今天是出发的日子，今天就是最后验证的时候了。

“是，达米安。”泰瑞迅速转入了状态，他转身跑回房间，去换好他的衣服，拿起他前几天就准备好的背包。临出门前，他看见自己床头和达米安一起拍的照片，忽然伸手将它盖了下来。

达米安坐在车上抽烟，看见泰瑞靠近之后就掐灭了烟头。泰瑞记得达米安不爱抽烟，因为烟味会刺激阿尔弗雷德，但现在阿尔弗雷德已经被送给了别人，暂时的，或者也有可能是永远的。

“上车吧。”泰瑞点了点头，坐进了车里。

 

汽车开在公路上，两边的风景沉闷的没有一丝趣味。也许是为了排解这种麻痹心灵的过程，达米安打开了车窗，风声呼呼的钻进来，放在后面的一件衣服被刮动，金属的拉链啪啪啪的击打着车门，达米安只好又把窗户关掉了。

“达米安，”泰瑞盯着后视镜，镜子正正的装进他的脸，脸颊上的胶布还没有拆掉。达米安没有理他，泰瑞重复了一遍，“达米安，先生——”

“这次我们能抓住它吗？”

“……”

达米安踩下油门，将速度提高到了一百五十码，车身已经开始在路面上微微发飘。泰瑞掏出一份地图，上面是过去几年来他们踩过的每一个地方。

说来也许有点奇怪，但是泰瑞和达米安是驱魔人。

而他们在追捕“山”。

现代社会的变化让旧时代的妖魔鬼怪大多数衰弱了，但与此同时，横流的欲望和血腥催生了新的怪物。这些新的怪物拥有更奇特的能力，游走在社会的边缘，吞噬着生命。驱魔人从故纸堆里复燃。在三十年前由几位创始人带头，驱魔人组成了新的联盟对付这些越来越难缠的怪物。这一次，达米安正是接到了克里斯的通知。

作为驱魔人，达米安继承了他父亲的好名声，也继承了固执的脾气。就像以前那样，他拒绝了其他人的帮忙，带着泰瑞前往了目的地。

这不只是因为达米安的固执，更是一种执念。

在五年前，当时达米安刚刚出师，为了庆祝这一点，他和迪克难得一起接了一个任务。那本来是个很简单的任务，只是一个梦魔编织了一个虚幻的梦来诱捕人类。只要打破梦境，梦魔本身毫无战斗力可言。

达米安和迪克几乎是当做游乐一样的完成那个任务。他们开着车在公路上大肆的播放音乐，达米安嘲笑迪克的音乐品味，迪克大声的哼着歌摇头晃脑的。在汽车旅馆的浴室里，他们挤在狭小的浴室里，用彼此的口水完成了润滑，挥霍年轻人的无尽体力。

“达米安，达米安……”热水蒸腾起的雾气朦胧了视线，迪克的声音在耳边不断重复，达米安感受着身上或轻或重的触感，神经和灵魂欢呼雀跃。

“给我，迪克。”达米安回过头，亲吻年长爱人烦人的嘴唇。

那天晚上的记忆仍然如此深刻，落在肩上的双手温暖的感觉驱之不散，但清醒的头脑严厉的批判着虚幻的沉溺。

那是他们第一次遭遇山，也是驱魔人第一次认识到山。

那个濒死梦魔的梦意外地链接到了路过的山。在那条无边无际充满迷雾的道路上，他和迪克都意识到了不对，破除掉梦境之后的现实不该是这样的。他们行走在那条古怪的道路上，迷雾里闪过无数奇怪的黑影，听到各种古怪的声音。达米安几乎要崩溃了，但是迪克支持着他，毫无目的的，坚持的向前走。

然后迪克被迷雾吞掉了，而他在最后一刻，被布鲁斯抓住拉出了山的范围。

从那以后，他就和山结下了不解之仇。

 

“会找到的。”达米安突然这么说，他从烟盒里抽出了一根新的香烟叼在嘴里却并不点燃，“泰瑞，我是谁？”

他是达米安·韦恩，是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子，是联盟里新的蝙蝠，是最顶尖的驱魔人之一。

他是迪克的爱人。

泰瑞深呼吸，“你是我的老师，我相信你，达米安。”

 

这是一条绵延万里的山脉，高寒的空气驱逐了大多数的动物，零星的植物看起来可怜极了。达米安背着袋子和泰瑞走进了这条山脉之中，脚下的雪嘎吱嘎吱的响。

“这里并没有人迹啊？”泰瑞纳闷的说，山是一种怪物，换句话说它是需要进食的，不管是人类也好，动物也好，这种高寒地区不应该是它的首要选择。

“它受伤了。”达米安回答，他呼出的白气散开，在口罩上凝结成冰霜。“有人伤害了它，这种伤害让它不得不停止捕猎，躲到这种地方来休养。”

他们登上了一座山顶，观察着绵延的山脉，从中寻找最古怪的地方。

“山的特色在于不和谐，它是活物，所以会动。”达米安举着望远镜，“那是一种感觉，泰瑞，你要学会运用感觉，这是理论里无法教你的。”泰瑞学着达米安的样子观察着四周，但是在那之前，达米安就放下了望远镜。在对于怪物的敏锐上，达米安是数一数二的专家。他拿出了GPS算了几个坐标写在纸上。

泰瑞只好算了算时间，开始扎营。山上黑的特别快，提前扎营是必须的。达米安转过头看了看泰瑞，在手指里把玩的蝙蝠镖瞬间收到了袖子里。

坐在火边，达米安终于开口了，“泰瑞，明天我一个人出发，你在这里等三天，不管我回来没有，到时你就放弃这趟任务。”

泰瑞握紧了汤勺，这不公平的话冲到喉咙边上终于是忍不住了，“先生，这不公平！”他提高了声音，用音量表达他的不满。“我是个足够好的助手，能帮助你！”

“我不需要。”达米安擦拭着他的刀，月光反射在黑色乱文的刀刃上。

泰瑞狠狠地踢了一脚帐篷，“我知道达米安你觉得迪克的失踪是你的责任，但是这不代表这只需要你一个人去！”

“我已经决定好了，泰瑞。”达米安的眼睛就像石头一样坚定，那不是可以商量的意思。泰瑞太熟悉这种眼神了，在过去无数次的猎杀怪物的行动里。

意外总是难免的，这句话也许谁都会说，但不一定谁都能理解并接受。

达米安将视线移向远处沉寂在黑暗里的群山，一时恍惚里面有无数双眼睛正在看着他们这两个不请自来的猎物。山谷里的黑暗如潮水般涌动，带来莫名的吸引力。

“放心吧，”达米安放软了声音，“我不是要杀死山，我只是去找到迪克。”

“我需要带他回来。”

这又是另一个让泰瑞感到不可思议的地方了。

达米安相信迪克还活着。

根据达米安的研究，山是一个混乱的地方。这种混乱不只体现在它诡异的道路，还有各种的物理法则。当初他和迪克在里面迷路了三天，但当他出来的时候，达米安才发现外面的时间只过去了三个小时。

同时进入山的可能只有他们，但行走在道路上的时候，达米安可以确认当时在山里的不只有他们，迷雾里那些掺杂在惨叫里的各国语言还有可怖的嘶吼都证明了这一点，不同时间进入山的人在同一个时间相遇。

天一亮，早就收拾好的达米安出发了。

泰瑞站在那里，看着达米安一步步的往前走过去，从一个清晰的背影变成视野里白茫茫里的一个小黑点，然后转过一个弯，就连那个黑点也消失在了山的影子里面。

他坐下来，拿出游戏机，开始打起了游戏。

晚上他烧了一锅热乎乎的土豆浓汤，数着天上的星星，看见它们邪恶的朝他闪烁着光芒，群星压下来，让他突然喘不过气。

第二天，他坐在一块石头上，端着望远镜看着群山里起伏的森林，直到目光移到了一座山上。那座山缓缓地起伏，不是说它的走势，而是它整个的起伏着，就像是……在呼吸一样。泰瑞深吸一口气，他看到了山。

达米安说的不错，山受伤了。

不管是欲盖弥彰的白雾，还是不同寻常的起伏，山已经顾不上被发现了，它需要安静的休养，而此时正是达米安需要的时候。

泰瑞放下望远镜，回过帐篷里，开始组装电台。

第三天，他在外面等了一天，甚至毫不吝啬的燃放了一天的信号烟，没有等到达米安，反而等到了几个过来帮助的山民。

泰瑞花了点力气，谢绝了他们的帮助。他钻回帐篷里，开始发信息。“滴滴滴——”泰瑞非常冷静，他不感到一丝痛苦。他向克里斯，还有另外几个人（达米安信任的真的不多）发送了信息。

泰瑞放下了手，头脑放空的坐在那里，浑身都好像累极了，一点都不想动。

“嘎吱嘎吱——”

他听到了雪被踩过的声音，还有东西被拖过来的声音。

“砰、砰、砰”内心的心跳声慢慢放大，他忽然跳起来，从帐篷口了钻出去。达米安仅仅穿着黑色的保暖衣，他扶着一个一瘸一拐的男人，后者穿着达米安原先银色的羽绒衣。男人抬起头，疲惫的，消瘦的脸上露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“你好啊，泰瑞。”他的声音嘶哑，古怪，词语的发音甚至有些变形

“第一次见面，我叫迪克·格雷森。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细思恐极小问题
> 
> 迪克究竟在山里过了多久？他是如何活下来的？
> 
> 他真的从山里出来了吗？出来的真的是迪克吗？


	74. 倾听一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都市传说

“嗡——！”手机屏幕在一片昏暗的房间里亮了起来，被光亮突然照射到的年轻人啧了一声。这间房间，不，这是一间豪华的公寓，但宽敞的客厅里到处都是乱七八糟的衣服和外卖盒子，仔细翻一翻或许还能看到没有来得及丢掉的安全套。提姆毫不感到害羞，他指望着下一次康纳来收拾这些残局，顺便把那些安全套更新换代。

提姆屈尊降贵地把眼睛从电脑屏幕移开，来电的人是迪克。他丝毫不感到意外，这个时间杰森大多数可能在睡觉，布鲁斯还在外面晃，而只有这位大哥在什么时候都会给他的兄弟们一个电话来抒发他那突如其来的情感。

“喂——？”提姆毫不掩饰浓浓的倦意，“如果不是什么重要的事情，我挂电话了，手头上工作正忙着。”

“嘿，嘿！你就不能柔和一点吗？”迪克笑嘻嘻的声音从那边传过来，“我有很正经的事情要告诉你。”

提姆揣摩了一下迪克要说的事，顿时感到兴趣缺缺。

“如果是达米安的事情，我真不想听你说，肯定又是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”他早就厌烦了迪克和达米安的那堆破事，迪克总是乐于分享达米安的各类行为，上次他已经听惯了迪克吐槽达米安接吻的时候不会闭眼睛，直愣愣的看的他心惊肉跳。

炫耀得跟他没有男朋友似的，提姆私下跟康纳抱怨，后者耸了耸肩。

“拜托，提米。达米安要去上大学啦，这个消息可不算小，也不算私人吧？”

提姆听到之后愣了一下，“小恶魔要去大学了？”

哇哦，这可以算是他这个月听到最好笑的笑话了，简直可以比得上那次达米安宣布他每周要有两天休息不去做罗宾一样的让人惊掉下巴。

“嗯哼，亲爱的提米，所以这周五家庭聚会不要迟到哦。”迪克的声音听起来心花怒放，喜上眉梢。

“好吧，既然你都专门打电话提醒我了。”提姆用肩膀夹住手机，在电脑的备忘录上写下了周五的家庭聚会，“那么再见。”他毫不留情地挂掉了迪克的电话。

算起来，他已经两年没有回去韦恩大宅了，提姆忽然意识到，尽管他在不同的地方见到他的家人们，但他确实没有再回过韦恩庄园了，也许是因为怀念，他才会这么轻易答应了迪克。上一次他回去的时候，达米安还只有十五岁，一本正经的提出了上五休二的罗宾作息，让所有人目瞪口呆。提姆回想起了杰森的烟头掉下去然后把他最喜欢的衬衣烫出了一个洞。

而提姆则是差点用餐刀切到了自己的手指。

只有迪克欢呼一声，并热切的提出了一大堆在提姆听来足够离奇的所谓青少年欢度夜晚的建议，幸好达米安在这方面还算正常，他直接拒绝了。

至于布鲁斯？只要达米安不提出什么危险的要求，他说什么布鲁斯都会答应的。

——总好比死在打斗里安全。

提姆很少再回忆起那段灰暗的日子，那对他们谁来说都不容易，特别是布鲁斯和迪克，他两好像竞相地试图在找死大赛上获得第一名一样。人人都知道接受这种事很难，要走过它更难，也许会有人觉得像他们这样的超级英雄经历得多了，对于它会处理得更好，而提姆只想对此说句去你妈的。这种事是不可能随着次数的变多而变得习惯，也只有真的遇上了这种事才会明白它有多难。提姆向后靠在床头立起来的枕头上，他抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。

他们差点没有走出来，如果不是达米安回来的话。提姆心知肚明，即使随着时间流逝，他们会渐渐的就像正常人一样活着，继续他们的英雄事业，但他们都会丢一部分的自己在那里面，或多或少。

幸好达米安回来了。

到了今天，一想到达米安回来的那一天，提姆也还是会笑起来。

那是一个相当达米安式的打招呼。他们的装备都被人偷了，迪克的棍子，杰森的头盔，布鲁斯的手套还有他自己的长棍。当他们恼火地沿着那个无耻的小偷留下的线索跟过去的时候，一个全副武装的罗宾在炸开的烟雾里面偷袭了他们，把他们更加气了个好歹。

而那个小恶魔露出得意洋洋的笑容，抛接着迪克的短棍，“看来没有我，你们是越来越松懈了。”

所有人都僵住了，这不是夸张，提姆甚至怀疑自己的心脏当时停跳了一秒。

迪克结结巴巴地开口，被那个矮小的罗宾打断了，他的声音从面前发出，穿透空气，震耳欲聋。

“当然是我，只有我才配得上罗宾。”

提姆头一次这么怀念那个独属于达米安的声调，有些小大人的，带着一点点异国腔调，趾高气扬的男孩的声音。

当然不提后面他们去重新注册达米安的身份的时候又遇上了多少麻烦，那些还没见到达米安的人都差点怀疑他们疯了，韦恩的姓氏和金钱在里面起了很大的作用。迪克作为一名警察，曾经对此大发感慨，然后依旧选择用金钱来给达米安砸出一个身份。

记忆就是这样神奇，那些兵荒马乱的折腾现在回忆起来则有了空闲去嘲笑当初的他自己和别人。

就像……

提姆的笑容僵住了，变成了一个不协调的表情。

他的心脏忽然砰砰砰地狂跳了起来，某些恐怖的影子潜藏在黑暗里，提醒着他有什么忘记了，而这将会毁了一切。那是什么呢，究竟是什么呢？在这些回忆里，藏着什么恐怖的，无法去思考否则便会发疯的东西，提姆的呼吸慢慢急促了起来。

说起来，他为什么这两年会这么忙呢？

明明……也不是什么紧急的非做不可的任务啊。

为什么……他会忙到……不回去的地步呢？

提姆的一部分在疯狂的尖叫，要他不再往下思考，但另一部分的他举步维艰的运转着思绪，就像举着烛台走在黑暗里，去照亮远处隐隐约约的庞然大物。

因为他……因为他……

……他不敢看见达米安。

“格格格——”提姆差点被这个声音吓得拔出飞镖，结果下一秒过于僵硬的身体倒在了柔软的床上，然后他才意识到这是他自己牙齿打颤的声音，他在害怕，恐惧着这件事。提姆控制着自己，勉强沉下心，几次深呼吸调整放松他自己，直到身体松弛了下来。他按住头，将思绪沉入无边的黑暗，去挖掘那些点滴。

 

模模糊糊地，提姆想起来了，违和感是从一次话剧开始的。

那是在达米安回来之后大概半年左右，他的学校要举办话剧，是著名的莎士比亚的《哈姆莱特》，达米安负责饰演当中的悲剧主角哈姆莱特。布鲁斯早早地就嘱咐他们记得去看话剧，而迪克更是在那一天起码给他和杰森分别打了四五个电话。

提姆来迟了一点，他弯下腰跟每一个观众说抱歉然后挤过去，好不容易才坐在了举着DV的迪克身边。

当时达米安已经开始表演了，他举起酒杯，含沙射影地讽刺着王后，唱腔柔软尖锐，活像个标准演员。非常不巧的是，提姆那天眼睛因为熬夜的原因，看不太清楚，达米安那些精妙的表情全部都糊在了他的面妆里面，只有唱词的咬字和腔调通过麦克风钻进他的耳朵里。

提姆感到一点古怪。

那时候杰森在旁边哼了一声，用不大不小的声音跟他们说了一句话， “小鬼肯定和阿尔弗雷德学了，有些地方一模一样。”

那是一句无心之言，却变成了一根刺扎在了提姆的心里。

那一整场的话剧下来，观众掌声雷动，而提姆不管怎么睁大眼睛，他都感觉他看到的是年轻的阿尔弗雷德站在上面演完了这场哈姆雷特，他的声音优雅，举动行止无一不像是上世纪端着的英国绅士。

他使劲晃了晃脑袋，看见达米安卸掉了脸上的油彩，朝他们走过来。

达米安微抬着下巴，额头上冒出了点汗，身上哈姆雷特的衣服都没有来的及脱掉。但那位忧郁王子已然脱变成了哥谭的小少爷。

……那真的是达米安吗？

这个古怪的，不知从何而来的疑问缠绕着提姆。

达米安身上的某些地方开始像其他人一样，提姆的意思是达米安在做某些事情的时候就像是学着其他人的样子，而非达米安自己。达米安跟布鲁斯吵架，有些不小心过激的话听上去就像杰森会说的话那样；达米安变的更加轻而易举找到提姆设下的后门和漏洞，就像他本人设计的那样熟悉；达米安跟少年泰坦的同伴们相处的超出了所有人的想象，而这就像迪克一样那么易于得到信任。

但他又是达米安。

他热爱他的动物们，乐于去照顾这些稀奇古怪的甚至是有毒的动物们；他跟迪克的默契没有能与之相比的，夜翼和罗宾某些时候的一起出现让罪犯们头疼不已；达米安也继续着绘画，他花了好几天，断断续续地把那副过去未完成的全家福补完了……

疑问在每个夜晚浮现，在达米安的挑衅里消失，在达米安和布鲁斯的争吵里浮现，在达米安和迪克交往里消失。它就像一个幽灵，沉默的漂浮在提姆的大脑里，从来也不会离开，只是有时候他看不见，有时候他会忍不住想起它。

提姆感到寒冷，他决定立刻终止思考这个问题，它夺走的热量已经够多了，他也足够疲惫了不想再去想这个折磨人的问题了。这根本不是一个问题，那不是达米安还能是什么？

没有什么虚伪的东西能够持之以恒的欺骗他们这么多年。

提姆缩进了被子里，让那些冰冷的影子消散在到来的白昼里。

 

提姆回来的那一天是个晴天。布鲁斯陪他们吃了一顿晚饭，他大度地放了他们一假，认为男孩们应该有一个更尽兴的夜晚。后半段，达米安在聚会上拿出了塔利亚寄给他的特产酒，而杰森盯上了这瓶小可爱。

于是他出了一个特别特别馊的主意，真心话大冒险。输的人陷入了要么回答问题要么喝酒的选项，而那些问题狗屁倒灶的简直不要脸，比如说达米安和迪克第一次上床的时候达米安穿的是什么颜色的内裤。达米安冷笑一声，不甘示弱，昂首挺胸的宣布是蓝色三角内裤，迪克捂着头表情绝望。提姆坐山观虎斗，被自暴自弃了的迪克拖下水，开始盘问他的尺寸。

那是一场扼杀兄弟感情，冷酷无情的混战。

“呃……”提姆勉强睁开眼睛，感觉天花板在晃，他自己的脑子也还在晃。他默默地提醒自己明天把杰森打一顿。他侧过头，希望这能帮助自己不吐出来。

然后他看见了达米安。

十七岁的达米安长得和迪克差不多高了，等他念完大学的时候肯定会比迪克要高，而跟杰森相比就不知道谁输谁赢了。他的眉目大部分都随着布鲁斯，只有眼窝和肤色有着塔利亚的影子，少了一分哥谭的阴郁多了一分沙漠的危险。但他此时正在收拾，那两个本该同在客厅的醉鬼不见了，应该是被达米安拖回了房间，而提姆躺在沙发上，占据了地利，达米安就没动他了。达米安从桌子下面摸出两张皱巴巴的梅花A。提姆静静地看着他。

当收拾到最后一张的扑克牌的时候，达米安转过头，差点被提姆吓死。

他没好气的翻了个白眼，使劲地要从提姆手里抽出最后一张牌。后者眨了眨眼睛，想起来这是他整盘游戏里唯一一次抽到了代表赢家的牌，于是出于某种不甘愿，提姆死死地捏住了这张牌。

“……松手。”达米安黑脸了。

提姆坚定地用眼神拒绝他。“我是……赢家。”

“……说吧，真心话？大冒险？”达米安响亮的弹了下舌头，放弃了跟提姆争论。“你是赢家，你选。”

提姆慢吞吞地思考，他盯着达米安的眉毛，眉尾修饰过，形成一个尖角。他想问迪克和你是不是打算买一间新房子单独住出去，他又觉得这够不上他回答的那些狗屁，琢磨着是不是该问达米安一些更深刻的问题。

但在那之前，那个深夜的幽灵毫无预兆地浮现在他脑海里。

“你为什么要去上大学呢？……你不是已经拿到了博士的学位了吗？”提姆开始喃喃自语，喝醉的人总是忍不住的多话，他想要把心里这些全部倒出来，好让自己变得轻松一点。“达米安……咯……你到底怎么了？……你到底是谁？”

提姆伸出手抓住了达米安的手臂，酒精让他前所未有地拥有勇气问出这个问题。那张黑桃Q落在地上，没人去管它。

“不，”达米安眯起眼睛，脸色变得阴沉了起来，“不，德雷克，我不想回答你这个问题。”他看起来相当烦躁，“你这个混蛋。”达米安拧起了眉毛，想要从这里抽身离开。

提姆不管不顾，他现在没有逻辑，只有长久的恐惧和忐忑变成了不顾一切的质问，在他自己后悔之前问出答案。

“达米安……我很担心……”他感到他的舌头不听他的使唤，在嘴里像一根肉条一样阻碍讲话。“这不是你……你不应该……”

达米安打断了他，“——我不应该？”碧色的眼睛忽然变得僵硬，他的面色变得惨白。“德雷克，我的所作所为是你们认为的应该。你们这么认为，我就这么做。”

提姆看着他，不能理解达米安的意思，他变得混乱，“什……达米安……你说什么？”

达米安叹了一口气，他把手放在了提姆的额头上。

“你忘记了，提姆。”达米安的声音包含着无奈，“两年前，你问过我同样的问题，然后你后悔了，所以我让你忘记了。”

提姆的心脏乱跳了起来，混沌的大脑闯进来无数他根本不记得的场景——在夜晚的月光下面，他和达米安两个人在哥谭的屋顶上，狂风卷过他们的斗篷边，呼呼的作响。现实里他的胃不堪寒冷，一阵翻江倒海，提姆终于松开了手，跌跌撞撞的冲到垃圾桶旁边，抱着垃圾桶将晚饭吐了个干净。

当他吐完的时候，达米安给他递过去了一杯温水让他漱口。

提姆直愣愣看着达米安，他面无表情的脸在暖黄色的灯光下显得那么冰冷，毫无生气。

 

——这到底是怎么回事？！你根本不是你了。

——达米安，达米安，你必须给我答案！

 

当时年轻的罗宾也是这样看着他，冷漠到可怕的面容，眼睛却饱含着悲伤和怜悯，还有一点的无奈。

 

——我是你们的愿望，我是达米安的一部分，我是你们的一部分。我是这一切的组合。

——达米安已经死了。

 

布鲁斯，迪克，杰森，阿尔弗雷德，甚至是他，他们才是造成这一切的凶手，他们强烈的愿望让一部分的达米安死而复生，而为了完成他，他们用自我认知里的达米安，用他们自己的一部分去填补空缺。

所以达米安的行为有时候像他们，有时候像达米安自己……

因为他们拼出了一个达米安。

他们……

“别想了，德雷克。”达米安平静地把呆愣的提姆拖到了沙发上，给了他两片安眠药，“吃了它们睡觉去吧。”

提姆吞下了药片，露出一个古怪的表情，“……这也是我希望的吗？”

达米安皱眉，驱散了脸上的冷漠，“我也是达米安，并不是虚假的只依靠你们而做出反应的人偶，德雷克。”他回答道。“别把你们想得太过强大了。”

“当我完成的时候，组成中的认知就已经和你们割断了联系，我不是一个受你们现在所思所想操控的东西。更何况你们自身对我的认知之间也不统一，这意味着你们对我的影响力不同。”达米安解释道，“两年前我的话并不准确，我的组成不是一成不变的，最开始的时候，你们的认知和希望是大部分，被携带而来的达米安只有四分之一不到。可是这些年以来，也许是因为这一部分的达米安的活跃，我越来越清醒并且强大。对于灵魂，康斯坦丁那样的魔法使用者也许能跟你解释的更清楚，但具体来说，相比过去几年，我能够更为自由的使用身体，而非在某些时候进入了你们的视角和心境。”

他顿了一下，“另外，我和迪克并不是迪克的希望，是我自己的选择，他对我倾注的都是最纯粹的喜爱而已。”

“尽管我可能永远也没办法成为完整的达米安，永远丢掉了一部分的灵魂……”达米安的声音在安眠药的发挥中变得越来越模糊，提姆挣扎着想听到最后。

 

“……但我仍然是达米安。”

 

END


	75. 光头也潇洒

1.

迪克变成光头了。

正看是圆润光亮的光头，侧看是线条优美，头骨形状优秀的光头，后看是浑圆漂亮没有压扁的光头。总而言之，迪克现在看上去就是一个锃亮的光头，走上街回头率百分之三百。

这是一个意外，这只能是个意外。

迪克是坚决不会承认是因为他脚滑了一下。

 

2.

“让我们沉痛哀悼迪克·格雷森的头发，愿它们在激光的炽热里前往天堂。”达米安憋着笑在胸口假模假样的画着十字架，迪克对他翻了个白眼，阿尔弗雷德用力稳住了他的头颅，这才避免了割到迪克耳朵的下场。

“迪克少爷，请让我好好处理剩下的头发，我相信你还是能成为一位帅气的男士的。”迪克看了看镜子里被敌人的激光剃成阴阳头的自己，完全不相信阿尔弗雷德的安慰。

“你还不如帮我剃光。”他沮丧的说。

最后他得偿所愿。

 

3.

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”芭芭拉激动的拍打着轮椅的把手，笑的差点从上面滑下来。幸好卡珊德拉拽了她一把。“你这是打算引领超级英雄新式潮流啊迪克。哈哈哈，这下你没办法去招惹别人了吧。”

迪克便秘脸，“我招惹谁啊，我不就招惹一下达米安……”他心虚的看了看客厅里正在看书的罗宾，“现在我的形象在他心里怕是要垮了。”

“噗——”芭芭拉看着迪克哀怨的样子更加想笑了，“没关系，罗宾那家伙不会在意这个的……吧哈哈哈”她还是没憋住，实在是因为迪克的头皮和他的脸有肤色差看起来更加搞笑了。

迪克不可置信的看着芭芭拉，指责道，“你说这话你是要负责任的！”

“……你的头骨形状看起来很不错。”卡珊德拉突然安慰道，“也许他会喜欢。”

迪克摸了摸自己的头顶，心情更加复杂。

 

4.

提姆路过后花园的时候差点被吓死。迪克和达米安躺在后花园晒太阳，达米安躺在椅子上喝着果汁看书。迪克却在那边不知道搞什么，把脸给遮上，只露出光光的头顶，看上去就像是日本神话里的河童。

“你在干什么？”提姆没有敌过好奇心。

“晒太阳，德雷克，你眼瞎吗？”达米安头也不抬直接怼，手中的书已经翻过去了一半。

“……晒头顶吗？”提姆的视线移不开光光的头顶，“迪克？”

“唔？嗯，因为有色差嘛。”迪克举起挡在脸上的丝巾，露出郁闷的神色，“不然也太不好看了。”

提姆看了看头顶上的烈阳，再看了看这两个笨蛋，选择转头就走。

 

5.

杰森绝对不是故意来看迪克的。

他今天来，和昨天小红给他传过来的迪克秃头的消息绝对没有关系。

 

6.

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”杰森笑到握不住叉子。

迪克昨天晒的太努力了，头皮受不了，全部发红了，达米安只好给他涂了药膏。现在看上去就像是一个涂着奶油的红色复活节蛋。迪克看到杰森过来的喜悦早就荡然无存了，他默默地用力的翻了一个白眼。

“亲爱的杰森，你是笑气吸多了吗？”他咬牙切齿的切开牛排，对面的杰森再次爆发出一阵大笑，随即擦了擦眼角的泪水，“老蓝，这他妈太适合你了哈哈哈哈！”

“……”迪克决定不放在心上。

此时达米安忽然走了过来，“格雷森，上药的时间到了，去把头上的洗了，擦干过来。”

迪克如释重负的丢了刀叉，“我马上就来。”

他们肩并着肩走在一起，迪克撞了撞达米安的肩膀，促狭的眨了眨眼睛。

 

7.

杰森心里一跳。

 

8.

“你觉不觉得迪克他有点……”思来想去，杰森最后选择打电话给提姆。

提姆打断他说道，“打赌迪克在光头时能不能和小恶魔在一起，输赢七比三，芭芭拉坐庄。”

“50刀，我赌他赢。”杰森没有一秒就回答了。

 

9..

用温水洗掉药膏，迪克坐在椅子上，达米安站在他的身后，正在用干燥的毛巾擦掉水珠。迪克感到浑身别扭，“呃……达米安？”

“嗯？”年轻人漫不经心的回应了他，细心地擦掉了耳后没有洗掉的药膏。

“……”迪克张口结舌，小心翼翼的说，“……我很抱歉毁掉了你的假期。”

达米安本来可以不管他的，但达米安坚持迪克在他的监管之下出了这种事，他要求帮助迪克到最后他恢复。

“我本来是觉得我们那么久没有一起巡逻了，所以……”迪克含糊着真心，“……我很高兴你变得更加厉害了。”

达米安挖了一团冰凉的药膏放在他头上，细长有力的手指轻柔的涂抹着它们，他平静的声音从头顶传来。“这是当然的，格雷森。”

迪克忍不住笑，“是啊，因为你是达米安嘛。”

“你也不用认为你毁掉了我的假期，至少它满足了我原本假期中的要求之一。”达米安的声音突然变得紧张，他干巴巴的挤出这句话，听上去忐忑不安。

迪克眨了眨眼睛，瓷砖上黑色的斑点变换成蝴蝶翩翩飞走，落在树枝上。他下意识地追问，“达米安，你说什么？”

“……没什么。”达米安迅速装作什么也没有发生过。

 

10.

布鲁斯凝视着仿佛凶杀现场的客厅，四处飘飞的黑色发丝和滚得到处都是的塑料人头。“迪克，你在干什么？”

“哦，嘿，布鲁斯，你能帮我看看这几款假发哪个好看一点吗？”迪克侧身，露出了摆在餐桌上的三颗人头，“我赶着去餐厅，但我实在决定不下来了。”

布鲁斯深呼吸。

“……中间那个。”

“好的！”

 

+1

“我没想到你居然不喜欢这顶假发，它可花了我两个半小时。”迪克躺在床上，仰视着抱着他的达米安。

后者摇了摇头，“我不是不喜欢那款假发，那个发型很配你。”

“嗯？”迪克感到迷惑不解，“那是因为……？”

达米安突然有点不好意思，他的脸突然发红。

“我挺喜欢光头，看起来很成熟。”

 

FIN


	76. 【crickdami】fake

从狭窄的巷子里穿出来，本来只有短短的五十米，蟋蟀和达米安硬是花了十几分钟。出来的时候达米安手上就多了一碗咖喱鱼蛋，一杯柠檬茶，嘴里还鼓鼓地嚼着萝卜。蟋蟀拿着两份热气腾腾的金黄色鸡蛋仔跟了上来。

“这个天气有点热啊。”蟋蟀毫不在意的用昂贵的西装擦掉了额头的汗，达米安斜看了他一眼，“香港有不热的时候吗？”

“冬天的时候吧，那个时候有几天在十度以下。”蟋蟀认真的想了想，回答达米安。后者听到一半就已经转头去看外面的摊铺了，似乎比起跟蟋蟀说话，外面的小摊贩更吸引他。

蟋蟀也没有生气，他只是勉强用一只手拿住了鸡蛋仔，挤出一只手拉住了达米安的手。达米安扯了两下，没扯开，放弃了。他们就这么无所事事的走在香港的街头。

比起漂亮绚丽的大厦，达米安更喜欢走进窄小破旧的巷子。拥挤的房子里飘出油烟，即使窄小也会经常拥挤的通道，遇到这种时候达米安就会另辟蹊径，翻墙而过。蟋蟀则像一个幽灵，贴心的跟在达米安身后不远，偶尔就和变魔术一样掏出水，饼干，卷饼。

“……怎么样？”最后蟋蟀带着达米安爬上了太平山的山顶，这会正是黄昏，香港密集的灯光亮起就像是繁复浩瀚的银河，“我老家看起来不错吧？”

“……”达米安仅仅是抱着无所谓的态度跟着自称为是他男友的蟋蟀到了香港。但这里繁华和破旧的并存，华丽的都市下面弥漫着的阴影都让他感到怀念，还有一点陌生。

“还在介意自己失忆的事情吗？”蟋蟀将墨镜推上去，笑嘻嘻地问道。

达米安对此倒是反应迅速，他对蟋蟀翻了个白眼，“你自己试试。”

蟋蟀的笑容扩大，“失忆不是什么坏事，它让人重新开始，不是吗？丢掉以前的一切。”他张开手臂，享受吹上来的山风，“就像现在你站在这里，和我一起。”

达米安楞了一下，“你什么时候……”他以为他的表演相当不错，能够演好一个迷茫的小羊羔。他从来没有相信过蟋蟀，早在之前他已经利用网络查到了一个叫做“达米安·韦恩”的人，他确信这个人就是自己。

“哦，亲爱的，也许你的演技很好，可你真的没想起来我是谁不是吗？”蟋蟀甜蜜的微笑，“你不记得爱情，处在你和我之间的爱情不那么平淡，它很危险，很血腥，所以每次的亲吻才会如此甜蜜，令我沉迷。”

“……你是个疯子吗？”达米安毫不畏惧。

“不是哦，我是个杀手。”蟋蟀严肃的收起了笑容，这么说道。

“……”

在他们沉默的时候，头顶却传来了直升机的声音，逐渐变大的风刮乱了达米安的头发，蟋蟀感到遗憾，他还记得这头看上去坚硬蓬松的头发摸起来是如何的柔软发亮。

他忽然冲上来，对达米安的嘴唇狠狠地亲了下去，薄荷味的唇齿碰撞在一起，带点疼痛带点不知所措的甜味。

“哦，亲爱的，再见了！”

他跳上直升机，对着下面迷茫的达米安挥手，满心里都是满足和遗憾。

他应该再多占一点便宜的，他应该在每一个大街小巷亲吻年轻男孩柔软的嘴唇，那一定会是最美好的味道。

“很高兴我们的恋爱旅行一日游达成！”他塞进达米安手里的纸条这么写着，下面还用铅笔写了一行电话号码，末尾画了一个爱心。

“常联系❤！”

 

 

“……总觉得很不爽。”达米安捏紧了纸条。


	77. 【cricketdami】hello damian

如果说达米安心里有一个最不想看得见的人的名单，那么毫无疑问，蟋蟀肯定榜上有名。这位邪恶的，不要脸的还染着一撮绿毛的混蛋，可偏偏达米安又打不过他，就成了达米安看见就烦的家伙。

“你到底想干什么？”达米安瞪着对面的人，风吹得披风猎猎作响，蝙蝠镖就握在手里。他本来在好好地巡逻，结果不知道什么时候蟋蟀这家伙就一直跟在他的后面，还总是在说一些关于中国的景色和特色。

对面的蟋蟀闻言，捏着他自己的下巴假装严肃的思考了一下，“我专门来跟你介绍一下中国？”他笑眯眯的说。

他跟了达米安快要两个小时了，结果就真的是为了来跟他介绍中国？？

达米安扭头就走，开始后悔脱离蝙蝠侠的巡逻行动了。蟋蟀一看，抬腿跟在他后面，嘴里继续说道，“达米安，罗宾，小罗罗，别耻于你不了解它，我正是特意来帮助你的呀。”

达米安深呼吸，该死的他怎么就没有超人的能力，直接把这家伙冻住。“别叫我的名字，我穿着制服！”他咬牙切齿的警告蟋蟀，后者点头如捣蒜，微笑着举起两指，“好的，小罗罗，我叫你小罗罗好吧。”

蟋蟀穿着他的三件套，看上去整洁干净，和他的职业搭不上边。达米安怀疑他鬼迷了心窍，突然从香港跑来就为了说这些毫无意义的话，好吧，也不算没有意义，至少达米安会知道下次旅游可以选一下中国，但对于蟋蟀来说，这不是脑子被人打傻了还能是什么？

“我去继续巡逻，别打扰我！”达米安只能这么说，干巴巴的语气相当的不欢迎来客，而蟋蟀理所当然的点点头，“当然，任务优先。”

达米安很快就又后悔了。

“……试试稻香居的茶点吧，我保证那会是最美好的一顿早茶。”蟋蟀坐在栏杆上，看着达米安殴打一个抢劫犯，“顺便说，如果是我的话，我会搜搜他的口袋，说不定有惊喜。”达米安下手又重了三分，然后才粗鲁的从那个人的兜里掏出了一袋分量不轻的白粉。

“哇哦~”蟋蟀吹了声口哨。

最后达米安把抢劫犯绑在了警局门口的柱子上，打算今天就到此为止算了。

……一半的兴趣丧失归功于蟋蟀的喋喋不休。

达米安转身，一把把蟋蟀推到墙边，“唰！”闪着光的蝙蝠镖抵在后者的脖颈边，微微跳动的白皙皮肤下是最为重要的血管，他压低了声音，充满着不耐烦，“再问你一遍，蟋蟀，你到底来找我干什么？”

蟋蟀抬起头来，白皙的脸上突然露出一个笑容。他微微向前，毫不在乎的让蝙蝠镖的利刃压进他的皮肤里，浮现一丝血痕，“哦，亲爱的，你真的不明白吗？”他的手指轻柔的绕过达米安的脸颊，后者警惕的避开，蟋蟀咯咯的笑了出来，“亲爱的罗宾，我在邀请你啊，来我的地盘玩一玩，最好能和我有一场甜蜜的蜜月旅行，然后我们手牵着手回来哥谭。”

“……”

太多想说了，结果没有一句能够说出来。

“滚开，蟋蟀，别让我再看到你。”

达米安收回蝙蝠镖，一把推开了蟋蟀，铁青着脸往回走，决定让自己用一个热水澡安慰一下受伤的内心。

蟋蟀站在街角的阴影里，手指沾过脖颈的鲜血，点在嘴唇上，“我们总有机会的，达米安。”

END


	78. 【歌利亚&达米安】小男孩和橘红色怪兽

在许多人看来，达米安对待动物的态度甚至比人更好，这令他们不理解。而达米安我行我素，从不在意。

让达米安明白认识到爱的第一个人是迪克，那时候的达米安是个全面的混蛋，而迪克用他的行为向达米安展现了耐心的柔软的力量，但在迪克之前，达米安就已经有了一位真正的伙伴，尽管那时候他还不理解。

他们的认识始于一场杀戮。达米安谋杀了它的父母，而幼小的它选择原谅这个比它大不了多少的幼兽。从那之后，达米安给了它一个名字——歌利亚。

在最早的时光里，只有他们两个。在那些训练的疲惫里，在那些完美的压力之下，血腥的气息围绕在年幼的男孩身上，达米安扔掉断裂的短刀，他脱掉血迹斑斑的铠甲，径直走向鲜红色的怪物身边。歌利亚小声的叫着，直到男孩揉了揉它的头顶才满意的停了下来，任由男孩靠在它身上。细长茂密的橘红色长毛清爽干燥，散发着达米安选择的沐浴露的味道。男孩被怪物圈在怀里，体温差让热量源源不断地传向达米安。

这是令人沉迷的仅有的温暖和柔情。

多数时候，达米安只需要这样便可以安抚好，但有的时候，达米安的心情更加坏的时候，男孩会失眠，他焦躁的从卧室里走出来，呼喊这怪物的名字。

“歌利亚！歌利亚！”男孩高声喊着它的名字，紧皱的眉头显出它的坏心情，“你这个笨蛋去哪里啦！”

他嘟囔了一声，立刻一片阴影遮蔽了他。“咕噜噜！”歌利亚亲热的，毫不给面子的抱着达米安对他洗脸，“够啦，走开，歌利亚。”男孩松开了眉毛，没好气的阻止了怪物的举动，嘴角却不自觉的翘了起来。

歌利亚关心他的男孩，所以他总有办法。

“歌利亚，你比那群蠢货有用多了。”达米安得意的说道，他坐在怪物的背上，享受着夜晚的微风。山顶凉爽的空气拂过皮肤，温暖的兽毛纠缠在身边，清澈的月光倾泻在大地上上，一切一览无遗，安宁平静。

那些白天里的烦心事，永远挥之不去的血腥味，母亲的期待，从未蒙面的父亲，纷沓至来的学业……他们消散在风里，消融在月光里，唯有漫天星辰，浩瀚天地里他和歌利亚存在，仿佛时间停止在此刻。

歌利亚的男孩还很小，所以他的烦恼来的快去的也快。达米安倒在歌利亚的背上，任由清风拂面，拥抱着暖呼呼的歌利亚陷入了黑甜的睡眠。

收起翅膀，歌利亚轻巧的降落在山坡的一处平地上，怀抱着熟睡的男孩。

他们有了一个很棒的晚上，因为达米安睡得很好。

当然不总是歌利亚照顾他的男孩，毕竟他们是互相依靠的伙伴。

歌利亚正如他的称呼，达米安称他笨蛋总是有道理的，因为他爱吃螃蟹，却因为它的壳而无从下手，看着一头庞然巨兽对着螃蟹垂涎欲滴却只能打转的时候，达米安只有哭笑不得。

“你真是个笨蛋。”达米安用他的小刀敲碎螃蟹的外壳，再摘掉碎片，堆成满满的一盘子递给歌利亚。橘红色的怪物从喉咙里发出欢喜的叫声，唏哩呼噜的吃了起来，几乎要把脸都埋进盘子里。

达米安真的笑了起来，他一边继续敲着螃蟹，一边伸手去摸歌利亚，“笨蛋歌利亚。”

而不那么美好的部分在很早很早的时候，那个时候歌利亚还相当弱小，身形甚至比不上达米安，而达米安尽管能独自杀掉怪物，暂时也在联盟说不上什么话，连绵的挑战和学习榨干了所有的精力。

但达米安总能强硬的保护歌利亚，他简直像是无所不知的英雄，出现在每一个戏耍歌利亚的场合里并解救他，偶尔有那么几次，他们一起跌跌撞撞的摔倒在房间的地毯上，精疲力竭。

歌利亚从达米安的怀里滚出来，他舔着男孩的鼻尖，小声的呜咽着。男孩勉强抬起手，抚摸着他，就像他父母一样安抚着他。

“你是我的，歌利亚。”达米安坚定的这么说。“他们无法从我这里夺走你。”

歌利亚歪头，再度舔了舔男孩的鼻尖。

 

依靠彼此，保护彼此，他们如此信任着彼此。

一切都不会变化，包括生死。

 

FIN


	79. 【亲情】对不起，您拨打的电话不在服务区

1.

达米安被麻袋套头的一瞬间想了很多，从是不是母亲那边来的刺客，还是本地的地头蛇混混，到他们想要钱还是想要命，自己是应该像韦恩少爷一样尖叫呢还是应该踢爆他们的脑袋呢？

最后他选择按兵不动，毕竟他最近声带受损，一个字也喊不出来。

2.

关于这个声带受损，达米安可以发誓这绝对不是他的错。

谁能知道这些城里的该死的钻了钱眼的混蛋奸商，居然拿什么魔鬼辣椒来做噱头，而达米安偏偏生来就有些过于自信。

——然后布鲁斯就哭笑不得地从阿尔弗雷德那里得知他亲爱的儿子因为过辣而暂时失声了。

彼时，达米安正怨恨的在心里用阿拉伯语咒骂商家。

3.

小喽啰们带着达米安窜来窜去，一直走到了海边。达米安闻见了隐隐约约的海腥味。那些小混混将达米安粗鲁的丢在了地上，喜滋滋的说道，“嘿！老大，人带到了”。

“嗯……我知道了。”一个硬朗的声音回答。“确实是韦恩家的少爷吧？”仿佛是不放心，那个人追问了一句。

“真正的！”小喽啰爽快地说，“那不还是靠老大你摸清他们的出行么。这回终于想捞笔超级大的了？”

“……”那个人沉默了一下，“瞎说什么实话，我干了这票，就是拿头在赌。行了滚吧。”他生硬的赶走了打探的小混混，对达米安陷入了无尽的沉默。

达米安腹诽，怎么，你也失声了不成？

4.

然而光明总是在意想不到的时候出现，突然头上的麻袋就被摘掉了，达米安眯着眼睛看见了对面这个人。

身强体壮，浓眉大眼，潇洒生长的黑发前一撮不羁的白发，显得这个人年轻又沧桑。

达米安震惊了，

操，冤家。这不是父亲那个一笔糊涂帐的前罗宾，杰森托德嘛。

5.

也许是达米安诡异的目光太过热烈，杰森不好意思地咳嗽了一声。“没事，我刚刚瞎说的，没打算拿你换钱。”

那他妈你还想要命啊，达米安悚然。

杰森也回味着觉得这话好像更加不对了，“不，我的意思是我也不要你的命。”他将达米安提到旁边的椅子上，然后目光迷离了起来，像是陷入了回忆。“哎……我跟你说，我叫杰森托德，你放心吧，我是不会让你回到布鲁斯那里的。”

达米安木着脸，内心抓狂。

救命啊，父亲，这里有个疯子啊！！

6.

接着，杰森花了差不多一个半小时跟达米安讲述了关于他和布鲁斯的那笔破烂账，其中不乏有夸张之言，当然从另一个角度来看，布鲁斯也许做的和那些差不多。

“……所以！综上所述，我是绝不会再看着一个人成为罗宾的！”杰森终于说出了他的劫持的目的，过去的经历让他不愿意再看见下一个罗宾，而达米安的出现就是引发这一切的导火索。

达米安表示哦。反正他也说不出话。

7.

此时一个红头发的年轻人从外面走了进来，他脸上带着俏皮的神色，直到他看到了达米安和杰森。“嘶——！”他瞬间收起了表情，一脸紧张的冲了过来，“杰！杰！！说好不做绑架这行的，你怎么背着我独自发财！”

杰森翻了一个白眼，一下子抓住了对方的领口，阻止他碰到达米安。“罗伊，你看清楚，这是韦恩的小孩。”

罗伊歪头，盯了达米安一会儿，恍然大悟。

“撕票就更不行了呀！”他真心实意的对杰森说。

8.

杰森松开了罗伊，给他扯了扯衣服，然后把他转了个向，面向门口。

“你辛苦一天了吧，饿了吗？去吃饭吧，我这里你就别担心了。”杰森假惺惺阴森森的声音在罗伊耳边回荡，“总之，三分钟之内，我要看不见你这个人，否则下次我就不给你付赌债了。”

“好的，杰。”罗伊爽快的答道，并在下一秒撒腿跑掉了。

9\. 

“说起来，你比起迪克那家伙倒是安静很多啊。”杰森把头转过来，对达米安的无动于衷啧啧称奇，“难道你是个闷罐子？”他解开了达米安的绳子。

达米安对此的回应是竖了根中指给他，并在他的鼻子上砸了一拳，跳起来就跑。

——然后他就被杰森猛地扑倒在地上了，两个人滚做一团，大打出手。

“哎呀，真是会咬人的狗不叫。”杰森好不容易压制住了达米安，鼻血被狠狠的抹在了袖子上，“没想到你小子看起来跟布鲁斯……那……么……像……”他的话越来越迟疑，看着达米安愤怒的蓝眼睛和固执的脸庞。

杰森意识到了一件非常不妙的事情。

10.

“老头不仅发神经还开始自恋了吗？”

达米安给了他一个头槌，他的鼻血又开始流了。

11.

四十分钟之后，达米安坐在椅子上，双手被绑的严严实实，两只脚也捆在椅子腿上，全身上下除了头能动之外都只能老老实实的待着了。

杰森坐在他对面，灰头土脸，鼻血的痕迹贯穿面部，气急败坏，痛心疾首。

“那老家伙对你那么好吗？”杰森指着达米安在打斗中被撕开的袖子，“你看看你多了多少伤疤，你以为这是勋章吗？”

“我告诉你，这些伤疤总有一天会在你的脸上，脖子上，胸膛上，那时候你就死了！”杰森的领口松开了，在他的脖子上有一道非常狰狞的伤疤，就像是曾经有人割开了他的喉咙一样。

达米安龇牙咧嘴，“嗬——！”（关你屁事，你诋毁父亲！）

12.

杰森霍然起身，嘴里念念有词，“不行，我得让你远离老家伙的影响，到时候你就知道我和他谁对谁错了。”他自己满意的点点头。

“没错，就是这样。”他拉起达米安的椅子，“来吧，小少爷，让我们换个地方谈心吧。”

达米安气的猛撞杰森的后背，然而只把自己撞得头晕眼花。

13.

杰森托德！等父亲来了，要你好看！！

14.

杰森带着达米安跑路的时候想的非常周到，他准备了现金，信用卡，小金条，小银条和手枪，小刀，飞镖，烟雾弹，追踪器，子弹，子弹，和子弹。

杰森背起包，在腿上绑了好几个武装带，转头看了看达米安，眼神非常纠结。

最后他选择了把达米安绑在前胸。

15.

事实证明，这样非常不好走路。

杰森不得不选择了目标非常大的开车。

16.

达米安开始绝望，已经过去了一个半小时，蝙蝠侠还没有出现，恐怕父亲那边只会出了比罗宾被抓还要严重的事情。

而他的预感成真了。

杰森和达米安被堵在了路上，前面的匪徒炸断了路拿着枪一辆车一辆车的抢劫过来，正当杰森悄悄地握住了枪的时候，他们眼睁睁的看着一只身形巨大，目测起码半米长的巨型黑猫蹿上了车头，勇猛的扑向了匪徒，一爪子划糊了对方的脸。

“啊——！！” 

17.

随之而来的夜翼跑过了他们的车旁，在百忙之中抽空跟他们打了声招呼。

“嘿，杰，达米安，晚上好，今天天气不错。”

杰森赶紧收拢了惊讶的表情，顺便不着痕迹把达米安往里面藏了藏，“发生了什么事，布——蝙蝠侠呢？”

夜翼的表情非常奇怪，“你们没有接到神谕的通知啊？”

达米安看到黑猫一跃而起，从已然失去反抗能力的匪徒身上跳了起来，轻盈地蹿上了旁边的楼房，钻进了小巷子里。

“……总之就是因为这样变成了猫，虽然没有成人的记忆，但是灵活度和体力，还有力量都非常厉害，所以我和红罗宾才被紧急要求赶过来抓住它。”

18.

达米安使劲扭动着手腕，试图从绳子里脱出来，满脑子想的都是那可是大大大大猫！放他出来！他要亲手找到猫，不，父亲！那么大的猫，不对，父亲！！放出去实在是太危险了！

突然打开了什么奇怪的开关呢，达米安。

19.

“之前我还在想达米安去哪里了，原来在你这里，”迪克爽朗的笑道，“那我就跟他们说，先不用担心啦，专心抓猫了。”

在杰森来不及阻止的时候，所谓的杰森和达米安友好相处的谣言便在夜翼亲自认证的情况下流传开来了。达米安若不是忙于挣脱绳子，他立刻就会猛踹车门表示不爽。

20.

杰森的报仇完全破灭了，不管是向布鲁斯证明他的能力还是带走罗宾，都被该死的魔法还有该死的迪克·格雷森搞砸了。

他已经预计到了如果布鲁斯恢复过来，那么他们就会有一场尴尬到极点的罗宾监护权转交见面会。而他不能指望他两能友好交流超过十句话。

杰森转头看了看达米安，又看了看拥挤的车流，从身上摸出了小刀，丢在座位上。然后毅然决然的跳下了车。

21.

“等等，我也去抓猫！”杰森娴熟地给自己套上了红头罩。

22.

还在努力摸到小刀割开绳子的达米安只有一个心声，放开那只猫，让他来！！！

23.

黑猫布鲁斯虽然身形巨大，但是灵活多变，落地无声，行走如影，走位风骚，攻击稳准狠，抓捕它的过程简直犹如在哥谭跑酷。

提姆和迪克，还有杰森在一个角落好不容易堵住了布鲁斯，每个人脸上都是起码几条印子。黑猫从喉咙里发出怒吼，焦躁不安的试探着每一个能够逃出去的缝隙。

突然，一颗烟雾弹滚了进来，砰然炸开滚滚浓烟笼罩了在场的每一个人。

达米安以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲了进来，一把扛起了黑猫，就是一个全套千米障碍跑，躲到了他们看不见的地方去了。

24.

哈哈哈哈哈哈，大猫属于他啦！！

25.

“……”所有人默然。

“散了散了，回去洗洗睡吧。”提姆漠然的说，他转身就走。

“达米安还是一样喜欢小动物啊。”迪克感慨，“虽然是父子，但是这一点可不一样。”

“…………”

杰森的眼睛突然爆出血丝，“你·刚·刚·说·什·么？”

26.

罗伊，我出门几个月，暂时不回哥谭了。

PS视情况可能永远也不回来了。

——杰森·托德

+1

以防万一，各位记得去打狂犬疫苗。

——来自神谕的提醒。

END


	80. 【batfam】奇妙罗宾的冒险

1.

达米安在最近几天显得很沉默。

布鲁斯很理解，前几天的溺水真的吓到他了，所以他只是吩咐阿福多做一些甜度高的食物来安抚人心。当然他自己也抽出了好几个晚上，陪着达米安看书，画画，或是一起在花园散散步。

这天晚上，他们走的稍微远了一点。

当布鲁斯看到那两方墓碑的时候，稍微有些惊讶，而达米安低着头，直直的往那边走。他站在那旁边，抬起头来问布鲁斯，“……你是如何面对他们的死亡的？”

年轻的男孩看起来迷茫又脆弱，他的手指捏着像是蝙蝠一眼形状古怪的飞刀。布鲁斯走上去，他把手搭在达米安的肩上，看着墓碑上的字。

“那很难。”他承认道，“它从来也不会离开。”

风声在树林里穿梭，树叶发出沙沙的声音。达米安将飞刀放进口袋里，“……那么父亲，你不想为他们复仇吗？……例如把罪犯抓起来？”他尝试着小心翼翼，让真意隐藏在试探的话语里面，某种逼问的锋刃却不小心泄露。

布鲁斯不明所以，“……我当然有一段时间想要去当一个警察，不过现在……”他拍了拍达米安的肩膀，“我发现不只有一个方法我能帮助他人。”

他自认为理解了达米安的想法，努力向男孩阐述一个企业家对哥谭的作用，没有明白男孩漫不经心的点头并非是心血来潮询问的后悔，而是无可奈何。

2.

三天之前，罗宾达米安醒来，惊愕的发现在这个世界里没有超级英雄，布鲁斯是个伟大的企业家，迪克是个自得其乐的警察，杰森是个旅游作家而提姆是个程序员，他们没有一个人跟超级英雄搭边，而且还一脸茫然的反问超级英雄不是漫画里的产物吗？

罗宾闷气了好几天。

3.

所以当天晚上，布鲁斯在客厅看到奇装异服的达米安打算偷偷溜出去的时候，有那么一会，这位父亲的脑子里在想今天是几月几号。

“达米安，你在干什么？”布鲁斯按着额头，叫住了达米安。“你穿的这是什么？”

达米安不情不愿，“……父亲，你不明白，哥谭需要我！”

 

？？？？？哥谭人民是需要精神娱乐吗？

他看最需要的是医生，治一治达米安的服饰审美。

 

“回房间待着去，别想着这些乱七八糟，超级英雄是漫画里的事。”布鲁斯重复再三，达米安才愤愤的转身回去，并往门上踹了一脚，听着都替门心疼——漆都掉了。

4.

但布鲁斯想的还太美了，他以为这是青春期，没想到这是日本所说的中二期。

达米安被他抓住超过三次，而且坚持认为哥谭需要罗宾，并且和布鲁斯吵架，认为他也应该投身进超级英雄的事业里。布鲁斯感到心累。

5.

“……达米安……暂且不说你一心想要当超级英雄，可罗宾是漫画纽约里蝙蝠侠的搭档，怎么你也不应该盗用别的英雄的名字吧？”布鲁斯一语中的，达米安面上露出了震惊的神色。

6.

蝙蝠侠是一本漫画，他们都是漫画里的人物。

达米安有些恍惚，难道上演的是《达米安的世界》？*

可问题是也没有兔子洞给他钻，或者是……

 

接下去一个月阿尔弗雷德发现达米安总是贴着墙在走。

7.

达米安用了好几个月去补关于蝙蝠侠的事情，他俨然变成了一个蝙蝠侠的迷弟，收集了各种各样的蝙蝠侠周边并宣称用于研究。

——包括抱着蝙蝠侠的抱枕睡觉进行安眠研究。

8.

然而一切的平静随着大事件罗宾之死结束了，漫画里蝙蝠侠的疯狂似乎感染了达米安。

他更加烦躁，向布鲁斯询问认不认识有关魔法的人士，而布鲁斯古怪的看了他一眼。

“水晶球星座研究学会算吗？那是我上大学认识的一帮神秘学人士组织的。”他绞尽脑汁的试图为达米安提供答案。

“…………不算。”达米安冷酷的拒绝了布鲁斯。

9.

看来只有从他自己来的时候下手了。

在如今这个哥谭扮成罗宾去打击罪犯似乎有些不可行，这具身体也并没有到达超越普通人的体能，达米安看了看最近都准时坐在门厅假装看报纸实际上用眼角瞄着他的父亲。

他买了卡，展开了艰苦卓绝的努力，试图在游泳池里溺水。

10.

目前来说，计划很成功的停留在放松身体漂浮水中这个阶段。

然后他就被布鲁斯喊着救生员！！救命啊！！！给人捞起来了。

11.

达米安低着头接受了布鲁斯长达三十分钟的安全教育，直到布鲁斯认为达米安在得到允许之前不得靠近游泳馆一步。

达米安生气地冲布鲁斯瞪眼，而布鲁斯冷笑一声，剥夺了达米安去码头的权利。

“我相信大片的水会让我的儿子失去一些理智，所以不，别想靠近水了，达米安。”

 

12.

布鲁斯可能不知道打动达米安的不是他的命令，毕竟谁也无法阻止一位儿子急切去往蝙蝠侠身边的决心，但另一位父亲害怕失去儿子的担忧却可以令达米安乖乖遵守。

 

13.

达米安尝试了许多办法，包括但不限于蹦极、夜巡、飙车（被迪克抓到并罚了五百美金和训了一顿）、浴室淹死和厨房爆炸。

阿尔弗雷德也对达米安下了禁令，希望他“暂时”不要靠近厨房。

 

14.

达米安气鼓鼓的坐在椅子上，抱着蝙蝠侠的抱枕。

他能怎么办，他也很绝望啊。

看着漫画里蝙蝠侠失魂落魄的样子，达米安将额头抵在了桌子上，侧脸压在桌面，伸出一根手指戳在蝙蝠侠的那一小格。

“达米安……我的儿子……”纸上的字母清清楚楚。

达米安轻声地回答。

“父亲……我在这里。”

 

15.

等下，按照这种情况，他是不是应该去找这本漫画的编剧？

达米安灵光一闪。

当晚他就买了去往编剧居所的机票。

 

16.

编剧瑟瑟发抖，编剧不知所措，编剧一头雾水，编剧……

编剧假装冷静，“孩子，你想要干什么？”

对面年轻的男孩沉默了一会，恶狠狠的说，“快让罗宾复活！”

 

17.

编剧费尽口舌才让达米安半信半疑的相信罗宾复活是肯定有的，但是呢，这个是要有时间的。你不能说复活，他就一下子给你复活了，这样效果出去人家是会骂的。所以呢，给他一点时间，他保证会有的，一切都会有的。

达米安放下了刀，眼睛一转，看到了编剧压在玻璃板下面的各种原画和签绘，眼珠子一下子就拔不开了。

 

“……不如我们来聊聊这些原画怎么样？”达米安掏出了信用卡。

 

18.

达米安在机场大厅看到布鲁斯的时候，心里非常冷静，他走向布鲁斯想争取宽大处理。然而布鲁斯只是冷着脸带着达米安上了车，一言不发。

达米安通过车玻璃偷偷地看布鲁斯，他两的视线撞到了一起。

“达米安，难道没有一个能够让我省心吗？”布鲁斯深深地吐了口气，终于开口了，话里的意思却让达米安心里咯噔了一下。

“……父亲？”

布鲁斯露出一个无奈的表情，“你难道以为我是个傻子吗，达米安？”

 

19.

场面一度非常尴尬。

 

20.

“很抱歉，父亲，我不是……”达米安喏喏地开口，心里有些发虚。“我相信等我走了之后，这个真正的达米安就会回来了。”

“我不是那个意思，你依然是达米安，那就意味着你仍然是某一个布鲁斯的儿子。”布鲁斯说，“而我希望你们都平平安安的。”

他伸出手，揉了揉达米安的头发。

“我相信那个布鲁斯一定也是这么对我的达米安的。”

 

21.

缘，妙不可言。

达米安自从回来之后，乖得让所有人掉了下巴。他遛狗养猫，上学画画，旅游拍照，和布鲁斯一起去开会爬山看电影和吃晚饭等等。

达米安会在这里度过一段时间，但不会太久，他仍然会返回他的战场，而至少他希望在这里，他能够创造一些彼此父子的温情，给这里的布鲁斯，也给他自己。

毕竟，他们是父子，这一点穿越宇宙都是一样的。

不管他们或许彼此陌生，不亲近，甚至反目成仇或是彼此友爱，完美。

 

22.

而达米安在回来之后很长一段时间都对布鲁斯的饮食习惯和作息时间都产生了一些错乱，这件事引发了另一种波澜。

得知了真相的布鲁斯心里总感到微妙的不爽。

 

……或许和某种被绿了的感觉异曲同工吧。

 

END


	81. 【jondami】Forever

乔纳森认识达米安的时候，他十岁，达米安十三岁。那个时候他就嘲笑达米安是个矮子，而达米安毫不犹豫的骂回他是个杀动物的凶手，他们踩着对方的痛处当做超英二代之间的交流，并奇怪的在这样互相讽刺的情况下，他们成了搭档。

过了一些年，乔逐渐意识到了一个可怕的事情，他看着达米安从他的眼睛平视到他的肩膀，再到他的胸口，似乎在所有流逝的时间都没能改变这个坏脾气的罗宾，他依旧对着乔大喊大叫，并仰着下巴提出最好的方案。

“……”乔纳森的奇怪眼神惹怒了达米安，他没好气的转向乔，“你干什么一直盯着我，难道我脸上写着凶手在哪里吗？”

乔知道达米安最讨厌别人遮遮掩掩的，他也向来秉持着心直口快的想法，“达米安，你为什么没长过呢？”达米安听到之后，低头看了看自己，看起来有些愕然，“我以为这个问题你早就会来问我呢。”

乔缩了缩脖子，认真地看着达米安，等着这位他最为信赖的搭档就像以前一样告诉他一些他不明白的事情，“别拿那双小狗眼睛看着我，我又不是你爸爸。”达米安后退了一步，他的眼睛向上，看到远处染红的天空。

“嗯……我不是死了一次么？”达米安向他提起了在数年前的一次战斗，那是乔还无忧无虑在农场玩耍的时候，达米安就已经在为了他的自由而战。关于这场战斗以及它的惨烈后果，乔从迪克那里得知了大部分的过程。他很感激迪克，他告诉了乔许多关于达米安的事情，让他能够更好的去了解这位搭档。

但他真的是为了了解搭档而去问迪克的吗？他在脑内推开了这个问题，继续听着达米安的话。

“复活的时候出了点问题，”达米安显得无所谓，“虽然细胞在持续分裂，但是表观却没有改变。你可以理解为虽然外表没有变，但是内在跟正常人一样在衰老，一样会死。换句话说大概就是驻颜有术？”达米安开了个玩笑。

“……那你岂不会是一辈子处男了？”乔憋了半天，想来想去也只有这句话感觉不那么悲伤一点。

结果他被达米安追出了泰坦塔，差点在外面大打出手。

晚上，乔漂浮在平流层之上，冷冷的月光披在身上没有一点温度。他低头，用眼睛看见手指上的细胞慢慢分裂，新生的，老去的，还有掉落的，它们组成了一个生命的轮回。而达米安戴上了一个假象，他的一切都会隐藏在永远不变的容貌下面。

乔感觉不那么好，他抱住自己，想起这些年里的他和达米安，还有那个最开始就像搞笑一样的世界最小搭档的称呼。

达米安歪着头看着他，一脸不屑，“你就是超人的儿子？看起来就是个乖宝宝。”

罗宾拉着绳索游走在哥谭的高楼大厦之间，那时候的乔还不会飞，他就一边跑一边气愤地控诉达米安欺负人，而罗宾得意洋洋的扬起一个笑容，停在了转角处。

他们一起趴在高楼大厦的玻璃上，被狂风暴雨冻得瑟瑟发抖，达米安一边往上爬一边骂他作为一个外星人你不会飞，你真是丢脸。乔抹了一把脸上的雨水，对达米安愤愤不平，争辩自己只是半个外星人而且爸爸这么大的时候也不会飞。

他以前很崇拜达米安，尽管没有说出口，但是罗宾是一个那么酷的小孩，跟他这种混在农场的乡下小子区别太大了。他渴望像罗宾一样成为一个英雄，也希望罗宾能够平等地和他一起作为搭档。

但是，那些仰慕，崇拜，还有在争吵和互相帮助里增长的好感和了解混杂在一起好像变成了什么不一样的东西。

乔往下降落，停在泰坦塔的高层，正对着达米安的房间。落地的窗户被棕色的窗帘遮住了后面的景象，可是没关系，乔进去过太多次了，他把里面记得清清楚楚。

整整齐齐的书桌，藏满了武器的柜子，一张舒适的床，还有塞着许多他至今都不想去读的外文书的书柜之类的，那些他都能够想象出来。达米安此时也许坐在床头在看书，也可能在电脑前面整理档案，当然也许他早就溜了出去，不在这里面了。

达米安不会长大。

他又把这句话想了一遍，想它的意思。

这会影响他们吗？

好像不会。他们还是搭档，他们依然信赖彼此并不会说出口。达米安还是会一如既往的指使他用能力去探查，他们还是会在战斗里互相帮助，并且见缝插针的讽刺对方几句。达米安估计也没有放弃当一个蝙蝠侠，乔想起来上次达米安给他看过一眼的装甲设计稿。

他们会成为一对不太一样但还会是最佳拍档的超人和蝙蝠侠。

但是达米安不会长大。

乔捂住了自己的胸口，在那里有一小片针刺一样的密密麻麻的痛苦，就像多年以前他失去了自己的宠物，而他本来以为他们还能有更多的时间，还会有更亲密的感情。

乔想，这下麻烦了，他可能也要当一辈子处男了。

达米安也许会就此对他进行嘲讽，比如什么调情手段低劣怪不得追不到女孩子，又或者是“好心”的问他要不要免费体检，就当是对搭档的身心健康负责。

他呢？

他会板着一本正经的脸，告诉达米安，这都是因为半氪星人看多了你们这些人的混乱狗血，决定洁身自好，准备当圣人，而达米安听到后半句就会恼羞成怒地冲过来和他开始打架。

……听上去也不错。

乔纳森落到了地上，走进了泰坦塔。

“你终于滚回来了？”大厅里达米安的声音带着一点疲倦，乔惊讶的转头，“达米安？你没有回去夜巡或者……”

“或者什么？”达米安提高了声音，“你这个笨蛋，之前说要去查凶手的，你是根本没有放在心上吗？！”

乔纳森顿时哑口无言，愧疚万分。

“算了，也这么晚了，回去睡吧。”达米安打了个哈欠，“明天早上九点继续吧。”他晃晃悠悠的走进了电梯。乔赶紧帮他按了楼层，达米安抽空给了他一个赞赏的眼神。

到了地方之后，达米安一边走出去，一边摆了摆手，“晚安，乔。别再想那么多了，日子该过就过。”

乔沉默无言，只是点了点头。

 

好的，达米安。

 

END


	82. 【dickdami】坦白从宽，牢底坐穿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约稿  
> 秘密情人上门

你没跟我商量过这事——D

意外总比计划快——d

天，B的脸色也太恐怖了吧， o(╥﹏╥)o ——D

我以为你早有准备？临阵磨枪有点太逊了吧——d

见鬼，如果我死了，我希望你能给我带上最喜欢的热狗——D

 

迪克手心在冒汗，不因为别的，只因为现在的气氛很险恶，而且不是一般的险恶。

如果说平时只是兄弟间拌嘴，互相攻击，达米安偷了提姆的咖啡，而杰森要的煮蛋到了迪克碗里，比拼彼此夜巡的成果，充其量是晚间八点档合家欢剧场，那么现在可以是下午三点社会调解节目人间百态。

布鲁斯坐在他对面正翻着一本书，实际上眼神一直在瞟着大厅入口，右手紧绷，表情介乎准备冲出去揍人和假装自己只想严肃谈谈之间，然而迪克完全看出他浑身上下写满了不爽两个字。至于迪克自己？他只能低着头摆弄手机。

毕竟他是被布鲁斯抓过来的，就为了考察那个据说今日会上门的达米安的男朋友。

 

除了一点，迪克就是达米安的那个男朋友，长期的，秘密的，基本上除了芭芭拉和乔之外都不知道的。

 

well，天意弄人。

 

迪克深吸一口气，保持自己百无聊赖的表情，眼睛余光瞥见了一个小小的摄像头。他顿悟，虽然这里只有他们两个，但并不意味着提姆和杰森就不会躲在哪个小密室里看摄像头，并且提姆这个始作俑者可能还会给他男朋友直播。

于是他装作无事地伸了个懒腰，迅速地伸出手把摄像头摘了下来。

抱歉，并不是很想让你们看热闹。迪克撇嘴。

 

蝙蝠洞里的某个密室

“干！迪克你个混蛋！”杰森发出一声不满的喊声，“他猜到是我们了。”

提姆·罪魁祸首·咖啡漩涡·德雷克耸了耸肩，“这可不怪我，客厅那地方确实不太好放摄像头。”他端起咖啡，露出一个狡黠的笑容。“不过狡兔三窟，一个小小的窃听器还是可以藏起来的。”

（在迪克坐着沙发的下方，粘着一个无辜又小巧的黑色按钮。）

杰森抱臂，真心实意道，“靠，你真是太像布鲁斯了。”

提姆撇了撇嘴，“一般情况下，我挺喜欢这种夸奖的，但从你嘴里说出来有点像骂人。”

“别想多，你觉得那家伙会来吗？”

提姆给康纳发了个短信，接着对这个问题意味深长的回答道，“比起这个，这个家伙是谁呢？”

“我怎么知道，小恶魔又从来没说过，”杰森停了一会，猛地回头，“等等，你是说迪克认识那家伙？”

提姆摊手，“谁知道呢？我之前只以为达米安是交了个网友。再说了，游戏是你提出的，这纯属惊喜。”

杰森翻了个白眼，“是，是我错了，我就不该试图在你们身上找乐子。”

 

那是个本该很平静的夜晚，能聚在一起的人聚在一起吃顿晚饭，在暂时没事的时候（有点稀少）玩玩游戏，拿夜巡值班表打赌。

所以迪克顺其自然的、兴致盎然的在和他的兄弟们打牌，而心照不宣的，达米安坐在一旁，拿着一本书，优哉游哉。

杰森冷冷一笑，扔出了手上的牌，一锤定音，“同花顺，结了。”

迪克和提姆同时发出了懊恼的叫声。

“天，我真的不该让你拿到那张牌的。”迪克垂丧。达米安哼了一声，对迪克毫不客气。“那你不该丢的牌比那张牌多多了。”

“达米，可怜可怜我，真要这样对我吗？”迪克装作委屈的朝达米安噘嘴，达米安对他翻白眼。

“不不不，是今晚我运气受女神眷顾。”杰森说，很是得意。

提姆摇了摇头，把剩下的牌扔在了桌子上，“布鲁斯不在，才由得你。换个玩法吧，再这样下去，我没几天休息了。”

“等等，”迪克拿起了滴滴作响的手机，走了出去。“我接个电话。”

”哦，那就玩‘我没有’怎么样？“杰森把扑克收起来，笑容邪恶，“赢家权利，抽到‘黑桃’的人说话，剩下的人喝酒。”

“来比谁的黑历史多吗？”提姆笑笑，“这里某些人过往很辉煌哦。”

达米安修炼有术，翻过一页书，头也不抬。“某人是在承认自己是跟踪狂吗？”

迪克毫无知觉的回到硝烟中，“抱歉，抱歉，我先走了，警队有事。”他急匆匆地从椅子上拽起外套，转身冲出了客厅。

“你们好好玩……”只有声音残留在空气里。

“这只会变成残杀现场吧。”杰森嘟囔的说，看着剩下的两个家伙。

不出所料，达米安“啪”地一声合上书，坐到了迪克的位置上，“不必担心，还有我。”笑容过于灿烂，露出了十颗牙齿以上，堪称狰狞。

杰森皮笑肉不笑，“我不担心这个，我比较担心自己的精神健康。”

“放松点，这只是个游戏。”提姆拿过啤酒，推到了另外两个人面前，同样面带笑容。“对吧？”

 

——是个屁。

 

在达米安跟迪克重复那段他与德雷克互相厮杀，顺便殃及池鱼也就是陶德的过程中，迪克更加深入的了解了他的兄弟们丰富的个人历史与复杂多变的个人行为，还包括高超的语言艺术能力。

“我都不知道该不该庆幸自己不在那里了。”by事后正头疼不已的迪克。

 

“我没有正在和一个男人谈恋爱。”到最后，杰森先受够了，他一个大好青年不该在这忍受折磨，他咬牙切齿，报复心起，怒视着提姆。

但提姆只是呆呆地看着对面——

达米安端着酒杯，酒杯里面是空的。

与此同时，布鲁斯静静地站在大厅入口，脸色晦暗不明。

这真的很难说究竟哪一件事会更有冲击力。

“我是听到了什么秘密恋情吗？”布鲁斯先开口了，他把外套挂在了木架上，走进来。他的语气有点僵硬，“有人（重音）介意说说吗？”

达米安放下了酒杯，平静的看向布鲁斯，“如你所见，父亲，我们在玩‘我没有’的游戏，鉴于陶德所说的话，而我和一名成年男性建立了长期且稳定的恋爱关系，我就该按规则把这杯酒喝下去。”

布鲁斯扫了一眼桌面，皱了皱眉头，”如果说我对长期和稳定的理解没有错的话，这大概不会是个短期项目？“

“不，我已经……”达米安迟疑了一秒，承认道，“这已经有一年半了。”

谁都能听见布鲁斯控制狂的那一面在咆哮。

”一年半——？“布鲁斯震惊，还有点不可置信。“达米安，你居然，不，先不提这个，那家伙是谁？”他下巴收紧，

达米安咬住嘴唇，碧色的眼睛与布鲁斯对峙着。

不知从哪里窜出来，黑猫绕在达米安的腿边，喵喵地叫起来。

一阵沉默之后，达米安叹了口气，他弯腰抱起了阿福，手指抚过猫咪，退让道，“好吧，父亲。周日如果有空的话，他会上门拜访的。”他停了一秒，“我相信这会更有礼貌些。”

 

我给你争取了缓刑，你应该感激我。——d

 

达米安关掉了屏幕，手指挠在黑猫的下巴上，“他就爱戏剧化，是不？”达米安喃喃自语，脸上却抑制不住笑容。

现代科技在拉近距离的同时也隔开了彼此，否则迪克和达米安都不认为他们能在布鲁斯眼皮底下藏这么久。……嗯，或许还幸亏谁都知道迪克是个手机控和话痨，而达米安非常看重个人信息安全。

达米安没有下去客厅，而是待在书房里看书，这本小说他还差一点就能看完了，但很快，也许是迪克过于紧张，他又开始给达米安发短信了。

 

嘿，话说你还记得第一天么？那是美好的一天。——D

是指我咬到嘴唇！还是格雷森个蠢蛋打算告白的时候突降暴雨？——d

……哥谭的天气总是那么不可预料，结果还是很美好的——D

Tch，马马虎虎。——d

 

达米安若有所思，手指一下一下地敲着书，随即合上了书。

 

客厅里，迪克额头冒汗，局面开始有点不受控制了，他露出苦笑。

“布鲁斯，爱情是无法选择的。”

“……我就该知道，”布鲁斯半咬着牙齿，“达米安的朋友非常少，我怀疑过超人家那小子，但如果那样，克拉克不可能不知情。”他手上拿着迪克的手机，达米安最新的短信还在屏幕上闪烁。

迪克伸手捋过额发，也抹掉了汗水，“所以你冒充我跟达米安发短信？”

“……这是战略。”布鲁斯狡辩，“更何况我注意了用词，只是没有表明我的身份。”

迪克对此轻轻摇了摇头，“得了吧，old man.我足够了解你，你不会以为我会在这种事情上说谎骗你吧。”

“以防万一。”

不出所料的回答。迪克往沙发上一靠，深呼吸了几下，“好吧，好吧，布鲁斯，发挥你多疑的精神，问吧，我知无不言，言无不尽。”他尽量让自己显得轻松些，而不是在心里默念每一个他爱的人。

该死，这还是让他紧张得想吐。

 

密室里

“我操，难怪迪克这混蛋报复我们！”杰森猛捶椅子，“兔子不吃窝边草，我看错你了！”

提姆抽了抽嘴角，虽然他差点没端住咖啡，但兄弟对别人的错误认知更重要。“杰，我不得不说，迪克……什么时候有过不吃窝边草的习惯？”

杰森脑中闪过了迪克的至少三任女朋友和现任男朋友之后，吐出了一口气。

“抱歉，脑子一时糊涂。”

 

你很惊讶我为什么和父亲摊牌？——d

准确的说，我以为你会在生日那一天说的，但你没有，这伤了心。——D

我不是为了避开关于根本不适用于我的年龄指责才选择隐瞒，如果是那样，我新年的时候就该说了。——d

 

“是达米安提出的，”迪克说，回想起达米安一本正经的告诉他如何避开其他烦人的家伙。他的手指无意识的在咖啡杯口打转，“尽管他说他只是不想成为家庭戏剧的中心，那些女孩子们很烦。但那是为了我，他希望保护我，布鲁斯。”

迪克不敢认为自己有多么了解达米安，那个男孩对开放自我有着家族遗传障碍，但他知道他会爱这个小恶魔的其中一个瞬间是达米安轻柔地，任由生病的迪克握住了他的手。

在那段艰难的时光里，迪克感受到了少年战士手心的温度。

布鲁斯冷哼了一声，干巴巴道，“……我并没有达米安认为的这么不通人情，只是也许会有点过激，在一开始。”

迪克无奈地笑了，“你是个偏执，保护欲强的老蝙蝠，别忘记我们关于此吵过多少次。”

“……讨厌的大孩子们。”他低声说了一句。

迪克耸了耸肩。“这就是相处时间长的坏处。”

 

达米，我过去交往过许多男女朋友，其中有些事后我承认是错觉……这也会是你的理由吗？认为另一个人不是真心的？——D

你在试图重演去年的吵架——d

像你说的，格雷森总是多愁善感。——D

 

“所以，你们还吵过架。”布鲁斯若有所思，“这挺新奇。”

“那新奇可不少。”迪克挠挠鼻子，达米安那天差点打断了他三根肋骨就因为他质疑达米安选择隐瞒是为了更方便分手，这样除了他两没人会觉得尴尬，而达米安没等他说完就动手了，正中红心，鼻血如瀑。“我只能说沟通，沟通很重要。（包括物理）。”

 

密室里

“太遗憾了，我真的想看老头子怎么发短信的。”杰森差点笑到脸抽筋，就因为布鲁斯的发言充分表现了他对地下恋情的一无所知。“哦，我天，老头子真的不知道迪克和小恶魔基本什么都经历过了？他们一开始差点把对方的狗脑子都打出来。”

提姆冷冷地提醒他，“是你们三互相试图把对方的狗脑子打出来。”

 

我三岁起就在为成为一个伟大之人而奋斗，我清楚我选择了什么，也将坚持下去。——d

 

迪克看到这个的时候发出了一小点抽气，他眨眨眼睛，一些闪光藏在眼睛深处。“哦……达米安，达米……”他念着所爱之人的名字，然后看向了布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，我为隐瞒你这段感情而感到抱歉。”迪克的声音很严肃，多年来他的笑容和天性常常使人觉得他无忧无虑，不着四六，但当他如此说话，当人们看到他这样，就该意识到迪克的另一面。

“如果说，你因为我过去的失败而对我感到不放心，那么我也无法证明我自己对待这段感情有多么严肃和认真。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会，“不，迪克。我在担心你们对彼此造成无意识的伤害。”

迪克轻轻点头，“是啊，我明白。但布鲁斯，在今天之前，在我和达米安谈恋爱之前，一直到现在，我们都在确保明白自己的心意，明白对方的心意。”

迪克无需向布鲁斯讲起那些争吵，表白，伤害他们自己和对方的怀疑与最后的安慰，这并不是一段容易的感情，更不用说达米安和他都有一些小问题。他喉咙收紧，“达米安自己选择了哥谭，选择了罗宾，也选择了我。”

 

“我爱他。”

 

布鲁斯长叹一口气，一只手捂在脸上，声音闷闷的。“……见鬼，我表现得像个食古不化的老头子。”

“别这样，你对我们很重要。”迪克拍拍他的肩膀，柔声说，“达米安很渴望得到你的祝福，我也一样，我们都希望得到你的祝福。毕竟，你是我们的——”

“父亲。”达米安的声音插了进来，他从楼梯上走下来，手中拿着手机。“我的回答令你还满意吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯一下没反应过来，“等等，你知道是我。”

达米安给自己倒了杯水，不可置否，“嗯哼”。

“格雷森不会像你这样刻板，至少学几个表情文字或者潮流缩写，父亲。”达米安皱了皱鼻子，“我感觉好像在和自己发短信。”

“是文字游戏？”迪克“噗”地一笑，“有其父必有其子。”他立刻被布鲁斯瞪了。

“我刚刚和迪克谈过了，”布鲁斯咳嗽几声，“不能说我对此满意，但我认为……”他伸手捏了捏自己的鼻子。

“我祝愿你们，我的男孩们。”布鲁斯张开了手臂，将他多年来的家人拥入怀中。

达米安和迪克就如同少年时一样挤在这个怀抱里，享受这难得的温情时刻，他们的导师，父亲，生命中指引他们成为英雄的象征给予了他们祝福。

那确实使得他们放下了心中的一块大石。

 

密室

提姆挑起眉毛，“布鲁斯这么快就放弃了？”他低头看了一眼自己的手机屏幕，有些遗憾。“只靠窃听，果然没办法得到全部的信息。”

杰森瘫在懒人沙发上，陷进去。“听个响就得了，你还真指望高清无码直播老头子暴打迪克和小恶魔么？”他咕噜咕噜地吸着可乐，“这不就奔着皆大欢喜，持证恋爱去的。与其担心这个，不如担心下自己以后的夜巡。”

他做了个苦瓜脸，“我可不想跟那两个家伙一组，更不想和老头子一组。”

“……说的也是。”提姆摸了摸下巴，“小恶魔以后这么有恃无恐，布鲁斯肯定一时之间难以接受。”他用了一个比较委婉的词。

“！”杰森突然弹起，灵光一闪，“我找罗伊出长期球外任务去！”

提姆顿悟，“等等，我也收拾一下，去泰坦！”

两个人争前恐后的一溜烟的去避难，错过了最后一个超劲八卦。

 

过了一会。

“我能再问一个问题吗？”布鲁斯突然开口，“你们上床了吗？什么时候？”

迪克还没有反应过来，兴高采烈。“当然，最近是前天。”

达米安反应迅速，当机立断，立刻抓住了迪克的手，拔腿就跑。

 

“你们给我滚回来！”布鲁斯在客厅里大喊。

 

END

布鲁斯：突然孤寡老人.jpg


End file.
